<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ice by beeswaxing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872242">Ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeswaxing/pseuds/beeswaxing'>beeswaxing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ice [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Alternate Universe - Sports, Barebacking, Cock Piercing, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Dynamics, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Ice, Ice Play, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Past Drug Use, Phone Sex, Rock Stars, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexually Transmitted Diseases, Switching, Team as Family, Wax Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:02:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>231,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeswaxing/pseuds/beeswaxing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jung Yunho knows ice very well. He is the youngest team captain in the history of the best professional hockey team in South Korea, bringing his teammates to glory time and time again. But a little something has been missing lately, a spark that everyone has grown to recognise from the young man. His teammates know exactly what's wrong but he refuses to acknowledge it. Kim Jaejoong is much too young to be this cynical and jaded. At least, that's what his parents say, but what do they know? They love their only son and only want him to be happy despite not agreeing with his rock star lifestyle. When the 29 year old finds himself in rehab after a sort of accidental overdose, his tearful parents give him an ultimatum. Now he has to figure out what to do with the ball of ice that is his heart...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <b>This fic is being moved from LJ and was written and completed in 2013.</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Geng | Hankyung/Kim Youngwoon | Kangin, Jung Jihye/Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ice [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am moving this from LJ so I can download it on my Kindle.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>The usual rambunctious laughter in the testosterone fueled environment that is the men’s locker room of Anyang Stadium can be heard echoing around the shower area. Dirty jokes, lewd details about one night stands, and other slightly more serious conversation about plays can be heard as six men stand around unashamedly in the open shower cubicle. A line of six shower heads are built into the wall, with a raised “modesty” wall of about waist high standing opposite to protect those in the shower from the view of the general locker room area.</p>
<p>But really, everyone has seen each other enough times that it has lost its novelty. The wall is instead, used as a makeshift toiletry holder. A row of various shampoo bottles, body wash, face wash and toothbrushes line it. You would think a bunch of jocks would know next to nothing about personal hygiene apart from the basics - soap and water. However, this team is led by a cheerful young man with a younger sister who works in the beauty industry and she is constantly supplying him with a myriad of items to “test” and he shares the love with his teammates. These men respect their captain despite his young age, and thus, accept these offerings begrudgingly.</p>
<p>Anyang Halla are not only the best professional ice hockey team in the Asia League Ice Hockey (AL), they are also the best smelling.</p>
<p>“Dude, you give head better than that chick from last night.”</p>
<p>“I give head better than any chick, period.”</p>
<p>Yunho ignores the laughter on his left, as he pours shampoo into his hand, washing his hair while chatting with his best friend Junsu, aka Xiah the Performer. On Junsu’s right is Yoochun, better known as Micky the Sneaky who is currently just listening as he brushes his teeth. The three of them are the forwards of the team. Yunho, team captain is a right winger, Junsu the centre and Yoochun completing the left wing. Junsu and Yunho normally vye for the spot as top scorer for the league, and that really says everything about how good this team is.</p>
<p>On Yunho’s immediate left is Changmin, known simply as Max, as in Maximum. He is their goaltender, and possibly the best in the league. His reflexes are the best bar none, and although the quietest in their team, he is also the best at listening to Yunho, able to direct their defence the way he wants when he is too busy up front. He gives a hundred percent in every thing he does, hence the nickname.</p>
<p>The two jokers talking about blow jobs are the defencemen, Kangin the Destroyer and Han Geng, a chinese import known simply as Assassin. The reason for their nicknames will be apparent on the ice, but off it, they are far more interested in chasing tail than anything else. However, the two oldest members are also the most protective of the lot, which makes them excellent at defence. In their earlier, less controlled days, Han Geng had broken someone’s nose for crashing into Changmin, and Kangin had left someone in hospital for body checking Yunho a little too roughly for his liking. Of course, the fact that the two of them are doing the exact same thing to their opponents is a point lost to them. Their teammates are their brothers, and as the oldest, they make it their purpose to look out for them, both on the ice and off it.</p>
<p>All these men are in their mid to late 20s except their leader, UKnow Yunho who is only 23.. His nickname started off as a joke from his teammates, Kangin starting it because the tall young man has an answer for everything. And really, he does. Blessed with an almost photographic memory, Yunho can remember plays from his very first day as a new recruit to Anyang Halla.</p>
<p>“Yunho, my boy.” Kangin’s booming voice silences the rest of the conversation. The other four men turn towards their leader, looking at each other, as the oblivious man continues washing himself nonchalantly, unaware that there is a plot underfoot.</p>
<p>“Hyung.” Yunho acknowledges, as he soaps his body, hand slipping past his waist, making sure he is clean <i>everywhere</i>. He hides behind his sister’s occupation, but in reality, he enjoys smelling pretty.</p>
<p>Yes, pretty.</p>
<p>What other word is there anyway? It’s the best word for it bar none. He’s not girly in any real sense, but he enjoys looking good because it makes him feel good. What’s the term for it? Ah yes, metrosexual. But he is nothing like Christian Bale’s character in American Psycho.</p>
<p>At least, that’s what he thinks.</p>
<p>Well, not off the ice anyway. On the ice, all bets are off.</p>
<p>“We were all thinking…”</p>
<p>“Did it hurt?” Comes the automatic response, and he gets a swipe to the backside for his impertinence as he washes himself off in the warm spray, grinning as he ducks his head under the shower head, and closing his eyes.</p>
<p>He lets out a surprised yelp when he is yanked out from under the spray, and manhandled into turning to face his team mates. His is the only shower running now and he stares at the five serious faces staring at him, forming a semi-circle. The picture is entirely ludicrous. Five naked men, dripping wet, none bothering to grab towels are facing him. He eyes all of them a little apprehensively.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“How do you think the practice went today?”</p>
<p>Yunho winces inwardly, but he schools his features and manages to look nonchalant.</p>
<p>“It went ok.”</p>
<p>“Ok?” Kangin echoes incredulously. “YOU TRIPPED ON YOUR SKATES!”</p>
<p>“It could have happened to anyone.” Yunho mumbles defensively. The shower sputters out, and he doesn’t bother to push the dial in because he knows his shower is definitely over now.</p>
<p>“Really? Min, Su, Chun, Geng, when was the last time you tripped on your own fucking skates?” Kangin turns to the other four who all shake their heads.</p>
<p>“Hyung is right, Yunho. You’re good. Very good. But you’ve definitely been off your game.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Yunho feels just the slightest bit betrayed when Changmin speaks up. The youngest member, apart from him, always sides with him in any disagreement and for him to side with Kangin in this hurts just a tiny bit. They are the youngest, and although Junsu is his best friend, having known him the longest, he definitely counts their goalie practically as joint best friend.</p>
<p>“We know what’s wrong.” Junsu finally speaks up, eyeing his captain and best friend warily. It was his idea to gang up on Yunho in the locker room shower because their towels are on the other side of the wall, and Yunho can’t run away like he normally does. Coming from a wealthy family, Yunho has led a blessed life. Well, blessed in every aspect except one.</p>
<p>Yunho scoffs, finally moving, trying to push past Junsu and Yoochun because he knows trying to get past Kangin is next to impossible, and then there’s the tall Chinese player to deal with and he definitely does not want to pick this moment to try out his martial arts skills against the other equally skilled man.</p>
<p>He is more than a little surprised when both Junsu and Yoochun stop him, each with a damp hand to his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Listen, Yunho. We are in the middle of play offs, and it is a crucial time right now for the championship and we really need you to get your head back into the game.”</p>
<p>“My head is in the game.” Yunho grits out, getting angry now. “Are you questioning my leadership and dedication to our team?”</p>
<p>Junsu sighs, dropping his hand but stepping closer to Yoochun to make sure Yunho cannot slip past him.</p>
<p>The other three players also step closer, and the circle around Yunho is now pretty tight. If he doesn’t want any awkwardness, he really should stay still for fear of accidentally bumping against one or all of them. Bad enough two thirds of his team have fucked each other already, he doesn’t need to include himself in the mess.</p>
<p>Drunken blow jobs with Changmin don’t count.</p>
<p>Or so he keeps telling himself.</p>
<p>“No one is questioning anything. We just know you haven’t been yourself since you broke up with Donghae.”</p>
<p>“Leave him out of this.”</p>
<p>“Dude, I’d love to leave your love life out of this, but clearly there’s a strange correlation between your love life and our success on the ice.”</p>
<p>Yunho opens his mouth to protest, but Yoochun beats him to it.</p>
<p>“Remember the 2007-08 season?”</p>
<p>“You can’t use that as a reason! I was barely a recruit!”</p>
<p>Junsu cuts in this time, shaking his head. “You know it’s not true. You single handedly led us from the bottom of the table to the top within half the season. We were so far ahead of everyone that we could have lost every single game for the second half and tie in one match and we would have won the league title.”</p>
<p>“But Go Ara happened midway through the season. Remember that scheming little witch?”</p>
<p>Yunho once again tries to open his mouth but this time he is cut off by Changmin who refreshes his memory helpfully.</p>
<p>“You were high school sweethearts, and she dumped your ass in the middle of the season when she realised there were bigger fish in your exclusive social circle and she didn’t have to deal with sharing you with the rest of the country.”</p>
<p>“It’s hardly the rest of the country.” Yunho grumbles, but he sees their point.</p>
<p>“Two years of a relationship, down the toilet along with the league title. We lost every single match. Coach Kim refused to believe it was because of you, but we all noticed. We tried to get him to sub you out, but everyone played even worse without you so it was either with you, and lose marginally, or without you and lose spectacularly.”</p>
<p>“Then came Seunghyun hyung.” Kangin’s voice is menacing growl as he speaks about the handsome, much older man. Well, he is 32 now but in his eyes, that’s plenty old for his 23 year old team captain. What’s worse is that the relationship began when Yunho was only 19 when the relationship began and that still gets his hackles up as he thinks about how the man played his friend. The young man lost his heart, and his virginity to the incurable playboy, and as a team, when that 13 month relationship ended, they lost the 2008-09 championship title.</p>
<p>“Do I need to remind you about how that went?” Changmin asks, painfully aware of how thin Yunho’s lips have gotten as his mouth is set in a grim line.</p>
<p>Yunho shakes his head, able to recall that spectacular mess himself. They had lost the final six games because of him, whether he had meant to or not. It’s not that he isn’t in the game, he really is. But Yunho needs to have his heart in it. And for some strange reason, his heart can only be in the game, if it belongs to someone.</p>
<p>“And then we come to Jihyo noona.”</p>
<p>Yunho’s protest is now genuine as he speaks, his voice twisted in annoyance. “We won the championship title that year. How is she relevant?”</p>
<p>Again, it is Changmin who speaks. “We won the championship by default because of the Sendai earthquake. We didn’t play that final match that we would have lost for sure, along with the championship.”</p>
<p>“Yunho,” Han Geng’s quiet accented voice cuts through this time. “We lost the league title the same way we lost the title in 2008. We were miles ahead of everyone and she ended the relationship mid season, and it was downhill from there.”</p>
<p>“And now there’s Donghae.”</p>
<p>“Yunho, we’ve been losing every single match since the two of you broke up five months ago.”</p>
<p>Yoochun, the quietest so far, finally speaks up. “And we are barely holding onto the number two position right now. It’s only by sheer luck that the elections happened and all sports activities were suspended for a month, otherwise we would probably be languishing in third or fourth place now. We are past the middle of the season, and if we win at least five matches, we can probably get the title because the other teams are all just tying or barely winning. We can probably make it on goal difference alone.”</p>
<p>“So what is it you want from me?”</p>
<p>Yunho’s mouth is now a full on pout, transformed from the angry thin line it was earlier. He is feeling utterly put upon, his relationship disasters being paraded in front of him in such a manner. He knows his hyungs mean well, and hell, even he can see the correlation between their success and their failures. He is a leader, and he has to be a team player. He has to do whatever it takes.</p>
<p>He huffs as he folds his arms across his chest, not even bothering to admire how his biceps are bunching as he normally does, although he will never admit that to anyone. He has a bad feeling about what exactly it will mean for him to “take one for the team” this time.</p>
<p>“You need to date again.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>Yunho was expecting that response, but really, actually hearing it is making him feel a little incredulous at the ludicrousness of the whole thing.</p>
<p>All five naked men are nodding their heads earnestly, not a hint of a smile on any of their faces. Not even from Junsu who is normally the most easygoing of the lot.</p>
<p>“You need to date.”</p>
<p>“Are you whoring me out for the team?”</p>
<p>Five noses scrunch up in distaste at Yunho’s choice of words.</p>
<p>“Not whoring,” Changmin begins placatingly, but Yunho is not having any of it.</p>
<p>“What is it then? My body for the league title and championship? If that’s not whoring I don’t know what is.”</p>
<p>“Yunho.”</p>
<p>“Hyung,” Yunho turns his gaze onto his best friend. “Please tell me you’re not serious.”</p>
<p>Junsu exchanges uncomfortable looks with the other team members. In theory, it had sounded like a good idea. All of them date often, though Yunho is the only one who seems really affected by his relationships. To be fair, all of Yunho’s relationships have been long, the shortest being with Jihyo noona and that was six months. His shortest is longer than any of their longest relationships.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to…” Junsu trails off uncomfortably as his other teammates glare at him for buckling so early.</p>
<p>Yunho lets out a loud sigh, as he sweeps his eyes across all of his friends.</p>
<p>His teammates.</p>
<p>His brothers.</p>
<p>“I can’t fall in love <i>just like that</i> you know?” He snaps his fingers, emphasizing the point. “I haven’t even see anyone interesting let alone actually want to date anyone. How do you expect to fix that? I’m not dating any of your siblings if that’s what you’re thinking.”</p>
<p>“We’ve already thought of that.” Han Geng speaks, as the rest nod their heads, their mouths all forming the beginnings of a smile as their leader is at least considering the idea.</p>
<p>“We have the perfect solution!” Yoochun enthuses.</p>
<p>“Dare I ask what it is?”</p>
<p>“Online dating!” Chorus five men.</p>
<p>Silence, following their proclamation. And then Yunho finally finds his voice as his friends gaze expectantly at him, looking excited and hopeful. So hopeful in fact that he really doesn’t have the heart to break theirs with a negative response.</p>
<p>“I don’t really have much of a choice do I?”</p>
<p>Junsu opens his mouth but Yunho lifts his hand as his universal indication for silence, and his best friend shuts his mouth without a word.</p>
<p>“I’m guessing you’ve already signed me up?”</p>
<p>“How did you know?”</p>
<p>“Because I know you, hyung.” Yunho’s smiles fondly at the big man. Kangin is a brute on the ice but off the ice, unless provoked, he is usually pretty mellow. He is also a little slow, possibly from one too many knocks to the head.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. I forgot. <i>UKnow Yunho</i>.”</p>
<p>Everyone laughs, and Yunho finally manages to slip past his team mates. He doesn’t need to bother with a towel, already dry after all their standing around. He goes straight to his locker, aware of his friends trailing after him, and they all get dressed slowly.</p>
<p>“We looked at all your past relationships, and decided to list your preference as being the exact opposite.”</p>
<p>“W-what?” Yunho splutters, shaking his head. “Seriously?”</p>
<p>“Well, we may have screwed it up because you only got one hit.”</p>
<p>“Exactly what were my preferences?”</p>
<p>Changmin, the next closest thing to Yunho’s photographic memory on the team starts to list the criteria out.</p>
<p>“Male or female, aged between 20-30. Must be able to cook, sing, play an instrument. Fond of poetry or other artistic pursuits such as painting, drawing, writing or composing. No sports fanatics. Must be between 5”8 and 5”11.”</p>
<p>“Fond of poetry?” Yunho stares aghast at his friend and Changmin has the decency to look sheepish.</p>
<p>“Well, we wanted opposites.”</p>
<p>“I’m not going to have a single thing in common with this…this…this person.”</p>
<p>“He’s not done yet.” Junsu speaks up helpfully.</p>
<p>“Must love to travel and be adventurous and willing to try new things. Must not be clingy or naggy. You must have your own life and be your own person. If you’re a guy, being a top or bottom is fine.”</p>
<p>“The fuck?”</p>
<p>“Did we get that part wrong?” Yoochun’s voice is full of amusement as he watches the young man colour.</p>
<p>“We’re in trouble if we got it wrong because your only hit happens to be a guy.”</p>
<p>“You’re joking! A <i>man</i> fits your ridiculous criteria?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, someone called Kim Jaejoong.”</p>
<p>“That’s a pretty name.”</p>
<p>“See? You’re smitten already!”</p>
<p>Yunho sends a disgusted look at Yoochun who bursts out laughing. Soon, all of them are joking and ribbing each other good naturedly.</p>
<p>“If only he was Hero Jaejoong. Wouldn’t that be cool?”</p>
<p>“Who?”</p>
<p>“You don’t know Hero Jaejoong?”</p>
<p>Five pairs of incredulous eyes pin Yunho as he sits tying his shoelaces on the bench. He sucks at tying shoelaces, his teammates always need to help him lace his skates up, but when he is wearing normal shoes, he tries to do it himself, even though they unravel by the tenth step. He self-consciously looks at all of them through his lashes while he struggles with the stupid laces. You would think a man with his intelligence can tie a shoelace but no. God decided that he’s given him everything except the ability to tie shoelaces properly. Well, that and finding a love that will last.</p>
<p>Changmin finally moves, sitting at Yunho feet and batting away the younger man’s hands as he snatches up the two ends of Yunho’s laces to tie it for him.</p>
<p>“How have you not heard of Hero Jaejoong? Rock star? Crazy bastard who ODed last month and almost died it was all in the news even though his agency tried to hush it up and claim it was just a bad night.”</p>
<p>Suddenly, a vision in black swims through Yunho’s mind and his mouth pops open, letting out a soft “Oh”.</p>
<p>“You know him?”</p>
<p>“I’ve seen posters of him. He’s gorgeous.”</p>
<p>“Gorgeous and suicidal apparently.”</p>
<p>“How hard is it to be a rock star, with the world at your feet and fanboys and fangirls lining up to fill your bed.”</p>
<p>“Fanboys?”</p>
<p>“He’s bisexual, like you.”</p>
<p>“You mean like all of us.”</p>
<p>“Ok, like all of us. Isn’t it more fun though? You can reach down someone’s pants and be happy with whatever you find.”</p>
<p>“Disgusting, Micky. Move it along will you.”</p>
<p>“What were we talking about?”</p>
<p>Kangin’s face is a picture of confusion, causing his friends to chuckle and shrug. They too have lost the point of the conversation.</p>
<p>“Well, whatever. He can’t be that Jaejoong anyway. Was there a photograph?”</p>
<p>“Yes. It’s funny because the man claims to be 29 but he looks like he’s barely 20 in the photograph.”</p>
<p>“Maybe it’s an old photo.”</p>
<p>“Maybe.”</p>
<p>“And it’s definitely not Hero Jaejoong?”</p>
<p>“He’s wearing shades. We couldn’t really tell.”</p>
<p>“Then why on earth do you think he looks 20?”</p>
<p>“He just looks young ok? He has that young vibe. And his hair is blonde. I can’t even remember the last time Hero Jaejoong’s hair was blonde. Maybe back during his pop idol days. But he’s a rock idol now and has not been blonde for years.”</p>
<p>“Ok, ok, so we’ve established it’s some random man named Kim Jaejoong who is 29 but looks 20 and by some miraculous turn of fate, he fits every single one of your ridiculous criteria. Have I got this right?”</p>
<p>“Yup.”</p>
<p>“So what now?”</p>
<p>“You contact him, idiot!”</p>
<p>Yunho is unable to dodge the slap up the backside of the head from Han Geng, and the party of six leave the locker rooms laughing and joking once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dad, please tell me you’re kidding.” </p>
<p>Coach Kim looks at his only child. He is well used to the man’s make up now, even though every now again he feels a slight pang that they will probably never have grandchildren. To be fair, Jaejoong has come to their home straight after a photoshoot and hasn’t bothered to take the make up off. The heavily handed use of eyeliner makes him sloe-eyed, and even more beautiful than usual. He sighs, admitting to himself that he is glad Jaejoong had been a boy and not a girl because the entertainment industry is far more brutal on females, especially in the society they live in. While he doesn’t agree with certain aspects of Jaejoong’s choices, he would rather be supportive than lose the young man forever. His wife, previously extremely vocal about their son’s choice of lifestyle has had a horrid awakening in the last month or so and is now Jaejoong’s loudest advocate for whatever he wants to do.</p>
<p>As long as no drugs are involved.</p>
<p>The two weeks in rehab had been the worst, and he has a feeling Jaejoong is more than a little affected by the incident. Shaken, in fact. He refuses to believe that his only child had willingly mixed that many prescription medications with alcohol and then proceeded to pass out in a semi full tub half naked. For the first time, he is thankful to his son’s crazy groupies.</p>
<p>However, enough is enough. His son has hardened in the last 15 years, taken at a young age to be part of a pop idol group that disbanded after five years, he has spent the last seven years being a hedonistic rock icon instead. All he wants is to get even a glimpse of the doe eyed teenager his son used to be. Full and fresh with ambition, at peace with both himself and the world. He knows that boy is still in there somewhere, hidden under the layers of sarcasm and cynicism of the man standing before him right now. He believes some tough love will draw that boy out somehow. At least, that’s the plan in theory. </p>
<p>The only reason they are even attempting this is because his son, despite everything, never fails to come home at least once a week in the last five years, when he was finally successful enough to dictate his own terms and his own schedules instead of being at the mercy of cruel and unrelenting managers and opportunistic companies. The only time he has not, had been during his stint in rehab.</p>
<p>If Jaejoong had ceased to care, he would have washed his hands off of them too. But his son is fiercely protective of them, so much so that barely anyone knows of his full name. He had his name legally changed when he first debuted, and even now, everyone knows him only as Hero Jaejoong. It would take a lot of really deep digging and expensive lawyers to unearth the fact that Hero Jaejoong was born as Kim Jaejoong, son of an ice hockey coach who had only come to to the attention of the media in the last six years due to his current appointment as the head coach of Anyang Halla, the most dynamic team in the AL.</p>
<p>The best team in the AL in fact. </p>
<p>The best team since he had seen Jung Yunho playing for his varsity team and he had recruited him immediately, seeing raw, natural talent in the boy.</p>
<p>And really, this team he has would be breaking records had it not been for his team captain’s rather unfortunate luck in love. He had considered a dating ban, but clearly dating itself isn’t a problem. His captain plays his best while dating, and who is he to get in the way of that? In all honesty, he personally believes Jung Yunho is one hell of a catch. Handsome, engaging, intelligent, not to mention rich, the young man had it all.</p>
<p>But perhaps it is that whole “nice guys finish last” thing because he has seen the man through four break ups, and while the break ups itself were relatively un-melodramatic apart from the second where Kangin had beaten Seunghyun to a bloody pulp. The only reason the man hadn’t pressed charges is because Yunho’s teammates had something on him that he clearly didn’t want to be made known. What it was, is anyone’s guess, but Kangin got away scot free for breaking the man’s face.</p>
<p>He reckons Seunghyun got lucky, because had it been Han Geng, he is sure the man would be dead by now. </p>
<p>“Dad!”</p>
<p>Coach Kim is broken from his reverie by irate eyes. Eyes he doesn’t recognise as Jaejoong is wearing circle lenses. He takes in the smooth porcelain skin of the man before him, a nose that has seen enough nose jobs that he barely remembers what it originally looked like. All he knows is that his son was born perfect, and he will never forgive Jaejoong’s first entertainment company for making him think he needed to change anything. Thankfully, that is the extent of the plastic surgery, recognising the shape, if not the colour of his wife’s eyes in his son, not to mention her mouth and cheekbones.</p>
<p>Perhaps the nose is his fault, and he touches his self-consciously as his son huffs at him again.</p>
<p>“Appa! What is wrong with you?”</p>
<p>“Nothing, Joongie. Nothing. I was just thinking.”</p>
<p>“Thinking about telling me that this is all a big joke, right? That you’re not serious about disowning me?”</p>
<p>Mrs Kim, who has been staring at her barely touched bowl of food looks up sharply to look at her angry son.</p>
<p>“We are not disowning you! Don’t speak like that.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong turns to his mother, eyes flashing angrily, throwing his chopsticks onto the table in disgust as he pushes back from the table, crossing his arms across his chest and glaring at her.</p>
<p>“Excuse me if I misinterpreted, <i>Joongie, get yourself a partner. A husband or a wife and settle down, otherwise you will not be welcome in this house again.</i> Exactly which part of that was I misunderstanding? You basically want me married to some stupid delusional fan more than likely just so I can be welcome in the home I grew up in? Tell me, <i>which part of that am I not getting</i>?”</p>
<p>“Don’t speak to you mother that way. Apologise now.” Coach Kim’s voice is hard, his son is going too far. Yes, perhaps they have pushed him a little. Ok, maybe a lot, but Jaejoong cannot continue in this manner any longer. A different bed mate every night? Well, at least that’s what the tabloids claim. He has no desire to ask his son for the truth just in case he confirms that it is true. They need to dredge that boy they raised so carefully up from within that leather clad monstrosity seated opposite them right now, bristling in indignant fury.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Jaejoong spits out, but clearly the sentiment is lacking behind the word, but both Coach Kim and Mrs Kim let is slide.</p>
<p>“We want you to find someone. You will be thirty next month, and we think it’s about time you settled down.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you think I should have a say in this?”</p>
<p>“You had over ten years since you reached adulthood to bring us someone suitable, whether male or female, we no longer care, but you haven’t. Tell me, have you ever been in love? Seriously in love, head over heels, your heart beats faster, your palms sweat and you cannot help but smile every time you see him or her, in love.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong eyes both his parents as if they’ve grown extra heads. His mouth is working, but no sound is coming out because honestly, what his father has just described sounds absolutely ridiculous. There is no love for a rock star like him. None at all. People either want him for his looks, his money or his fame, or all of the above. They don’t give a fuck about him. No on knows his mother is a housewife, and his father the coach of some ice hockey team. Hell, even he doesn’t know exactly what his father does. It’s easier that way. He cannot get too attached because every time he does, something always gets in the way.</p>
<p>He remembers when his father had had to give up his own ambitions of being a pro ice hockey player because of him. Back then, the sport was barely recognised in South Korea, and it certainly wouldn’t pay the bills. Jaejoong grew up in an ice rink, and had his own bright eyed hope to be a figure skater one day. His parents had encouraged it till the entertainment scout came knocking. He sneers bitterly at the memory. He misses skating and he knows he can probably still skate figure eights around most people. All that changed when he was scouted by that entertainment company who had practically bled his family dry with “training fees”. </p>
<p>“That sounds like a fucking fairytale.”</p>
<p>“Fairy tales exist, Jaejoong.”</p>
<p>“Not for me it doesn’t.”</p>
<p>“What makes you so sure?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong stares at his parents, blinking carefully because he suddenly feels like his eyeballs are overly warm. The telltale prick because he just wants to run. He is tired of the whole thing. Of his life, of the sycophants that surround him, of the so-called friends who would be more than happy to stab him in the back at the earliest opportunity. His path is a lonely one. So lonely in fact that he had wanted to sleep away the rest of it. He had called his parents that night of the overdose, half drunk, but coherent enough to say goodbye though it wasn’t obvious. He had told his mother that he wanted to sleep. What he forgot to add was that he wanted to sleep forever. She had sung to him then, and old love song, a sweet lullaby as he drowsed, and his final thought had been of despair that he will never know such a love.</p>
<p>And now even his parents are abandoning him.</p>
<p>At the time where he needs them the most.</p>
<p>What the fuck is this?</p>
<p>To his horror, he feels the hot tears spill out. He pushes his chair back to run away yet again, but his parents get there first. For a couple in their early 50s, they can sure move fast. He suddenly finds himself in the firm embrace of his mother and father. He is an inch shorter than his father, and half a foot taller than his mother, but somehow, the Kim sandwich works. He struggles to get away, but their arms tighten instead. He can’t even open his mouth to rant and rail at them because he is just sobbing so hard.</p>
<p>Jaejoong gives in, slumping against his father as he cries his heartbreak out. No one ever gets to see him like this. Not even his parents, but he is so tired. The last month has sapped whatever remaining strength he has, and the photoshoot today will be his last before going on a six month hiatus. The agency believes it for the best, though deep down, Jaejoong knows they probably want to distance themselves from any potential liability his actions might bring. He has grown so unpredictable that there are times when even he has no idea what he will do next. </p>
<p>His parents are right.</p>
<p>He needs stability.</p>
<p>But why does it have to come in the form of a partner?</p>
<p>He has met more than his fair share of toads and frogs, both male and female. And the idea of sharing his life with someone honestly makes him cringe. Yes, he is lonely, but he can somehow live with it. </p>
<p>Somehow.</p>
<p>Opening himself up to the potential heartache is an even worse thought. He hates feeling vulnerable. He hates depending on someone else. In this restless world, the only person anyone can depend on is yourself. At least then if it fails, you only have yourself to blame. </p>
<p>But then again no man is an island.</p>
<p>How many lamenting rock ballads has he sung about a love lost or of heartache? All his songs have love as a theme, but it is always of an unhappy love. </p>
<p>Someone asked him once if he had been hurt before, and he had given the man such a look that the MC had actually stuttered out an apology before Jaejoong had let out a forced laugh because his manager had been waving madly at him from behind the camera.</p>
<p>Hurt?</p>
<p>He’s been plenty hurt before. </p>
<p>But not really in the way anyone imagines. </p>
<p>It is a daily sort of hurt. </p>
<p>The little twinge when someone constantly criticises you without a single word of praise even when he has done well. </p>
<p>The tiny prick of pain when he eavesdrops on a conversation about how sorry the coordi noonas are that he is male instead of female because he is so nymphlike. </p>
<p>The self-conscious prickle across his skin when people say his eyes are too large, his lips too fat, his jawline too sharp, his nose too aquiline. </p>
<p>The stab of hurt when he reads comments about how cold he is to everyone when all he really is, is just painfully shy. </p>
<p>The crippling sense of loss when the members of his group, those he thought were his brothers because they shared his misery, abandoned him for greener pastures, claiming that he was holding them back. That he didn’t fit with their “macho” image. </p>
<p>The overwhelming feeling of suffocation when the body lying next to him tells him what a good fuck he is, with stars in their eyes instead of hearts, edged by a gleam of triumph of being able to bed him. </p>
<p>The searing knowledge that he will never ever be able to trust anyone because everyone is also after something. There is always a price and everyone has a number at which they can be bought.</p>
<p>The despair he feels when no matter what he does, when he pours his soul into the lyrics and composition of a song, only to have the entire world and their grandmother tear it apart and assume things about it that he never intended, because he truly feels no one will ever understand him. </p>
<p>
  <i>That is pain.</i>
</p>
<p>“Can I move back home?”</p>
<p>Coach Kim hears the soft plea, and his heart breaks for his only child. If he could shield Jaejoong from the horrid world he seems to live in, he would. </p>
<p>He nudges his son’s chin up from his shoulder, and he sees the young boy who used to laugh happily when he manages a triple axle. That little boy is sad now, at his lowest, but under the smeared makeup and behind the circle lenses, he can see that boy again. </p>
<p>“Of course,” his wife speaks up before he is able to answer.</p>
<p>“But we still want you to try and find someone, Joongie.”</p>
<p>He sees Jaejoong’s brow furrow briefly, as he blinks away the tears still sitting in his filled eyes.</p>
<p>“I just need you.”</p>
<p>“We’re not enough, Jaejoong. Trust us, please? You don’t have to get married or anything. Just give someone a try.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong sighs, too exhausted to argue as he drops his forehead back against his father’s shoulder. He is really too old for this. </p>
<p>“It kinda sounds like you already have someone in mind.” His tone is resigned, rubbing his face tiredly on his father’s shirt, not caring that his makeup is getting over everything.</p>
<p>Mrs Kim lifts her head from Jaejoong’s back and exchanges looks with her husband, before nodding, and mouthing silently for him to speak.</p>
<p>“We…uh…we signed you up for something.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Well, we wanted you to find someone who would like you for yourself and not that you’re Hero Jaejoong.”</p>
<p>A soft feminine voice speaks up behind Jaejoong, continuing on. “And the only way to do it would be through online dating.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong lifts his head up, shrugging off his mother from behind him as he lets go of his father and steps back from both of them so he can stare at them.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“We…uh…we signed you up to an online dating website.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s lashes flutter as he blinks rapidly. One of his fake peacock eyelashes is dangling on strangely and it’s irritating his eye but he doesn’t care as he keeps blinking. Maybe blinking will help with his hearing because he doesn’t think he actually heard right.</p>
<p>“You what?”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” Mrs Kim interjects hastily, “we used an old photo and you were wearing shades with that dark blonde hair. You haven’t been blonde in so long I doubt anyone remembers. And you were only blonde for maybe a month or so if I remember rightly.”</p>
<p>“And we also signed you up as Kim Jaejoong.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong turns abruptly, walking back to the dining table where he drags out the heavy wooden chair, ignoring the squeak across the floor and the cringe on his parents’ faces as they too slowly join him at the table. He sits down heavily, staring at his untouched bowl of food, before picking up his chopsticks and poking at the bowl of rice. He sees his parents sit down quietly, but he ignores them, his mind racing.</p>
<p>It really isn’t that bad of an idea.</p>
<p>But is he really Kim Jaejoong? He can barely remember what it means to be that man.</p>
<p>No, that boy. He was still a boy when he lost the right to that name.</p>
<p>But what if the man or woman wants to meet him? What then?</p>
<p>“What does my profile say? What type have you written out?”</p>
<p>Coach Kim and his wife exchange relieved glances. Jaejoong’s tone isn’t angry, it isn’t quite empty either. They can hear a mild tone of curiosity within it as they watch their son eat his dinner slowly. He looks like a bit of a nightmare, with mascara running down his cheeks, eyeshadow and liner smudged so badly he looks like someone punched him. They can see the true colour of his skin underneath the layers of bb cream, and Mrs Kim has to hide a smile when she sees her beautiful boy’s pretty moles. For some reason, the makeup girls always want to cover them up, but she thinks their perceived imperfections of his is what actually makes her son perfect.</p>
<p>Once again, Mrs Kim nods towards her husband to answer. It was he who actually listed out the criteria, and she has a feeling he is actually describing someone he knows. But then she has absolutely no problem with what he has put on their son’s profile so she lets him get away with it.</p>
<p>“Male or female, aged 20-30.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong looks up immediately, his features softening as he stares back and forth at his parents.</p>
<p>“You really put male down?” His voice is wistful, lips tugging into the semblance of a smile as the solid ball of ice that is his heart cracks slightly as he finally reads acceptance from his parents.</p>
<p>Mrs Kim smiles, trying to hold back the tears, wishing desperately she had been accepting much earlier, and that it hadn’t taken her son almost dying for her to give up her dream of bouncing a grandchild on her knee. </p>
<p>“We love you, Joongie.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong turns his still somewhat apprehensive eyes on his mother, and his shoulders relax when he sees that she is speaking the truth.</p>
<p>Coach Kim clears the frog in his throat as he coughs, before continuing on.</p>
<p>“Fit and enjoys being active and adventurous.”</p>
<p>“<i>Active and adventurous</i>, dad?” Jaejoong’s eyebrow arches, and he cannot help the automatic smirk.</p>
<p>Coach Kim shakes his head at his son, rolling his eyes as his wife starts to giggle. Jaejoong gets his rather inappropriate sense of humour from her. It is remarkable how alike the two of them really are, and that is yet another reason why he hasn’t abandoned hope. </p>
<p>“Joongie, behave.” Mrs Kim manages to get out, but she cannot hide the grin as her son sends her an identical one, his smile actually reaching his eyes this time.</p>
<p>“Anyway, um, what else was there? Oh, must have a stable source of income and independent. Must be self-sufficient and live away from home. Must be into volunteer work and charities. Must be dutiful to parents and love children. Must be tall, at least 5”10. Must be—”</p>
<p>“Dad,” Jaejoong interrupts, his brow furrowing. “It might just be my imagination, but your <i>criteria</i> sounds remarkably as if it would suit a man more than a woman. I don’t know many single women who live away from home or are that tall for that matter.”</p>
<p>“Uh…” Coach Kim shifts in his seat as both his son and wife turn towards him. His wife has her head cocked, a questioning look on her face, as if sensing something, while his son is just a tad confused.</p>
<p>“Finish the list.” Mrs Kim tells her husband, her mind whirling. Jaejoong is right, now that he’s mentioned it. How she didn’t notice it before, she isn’t sure but he’s definitely right. </p>
<p>“Must, uh, must like reading and sports.”</p>
<p>“Sports?” Jaejoong utters incredulously. </p>
<p>“Sports?” Mrs Kim echoes, now convinced his husband meant for anyone answering the description to be male.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with sports?” </p>
<p>“I hate sports.”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s in your profile. You hate sports but he likes sports.”</p>
<p>“HE?”</p>
<p>He almost face palms himself as twin voices bounce off him, one feminine one with disbelief underlying it and one masculine, and his voice is the very essence of surprise.</p>
<p>“It! I meant it!”</p>
<p>“It? Jonghyun, what are you doing?” Mrs Kim shakes her head at her husband. His transparent attempts are getting a clearer to her. </p>
<p>“You already have a hit.”</p>
<p>“A hit?”</p>
<p>“Someone who matches your criteria.”</p>
<p>“You mean <i>your</i> criteria?” </p>
<p>“Does it matter?”</p>
<p>“What am I even going to say to this person? I hate sports. And why was there only one hit? Your description could fit half the tall men in this country and maybe even some Amazonian woman.”</p>
<p>“Well, the whole point about it is for their criteria to match your profile as well, and we were as honest as possible about your profile.”</p>
<p>“Except for one thing.” Mrs Kim glares at her husband before turning to her son.</p>
<p>“What was it?”</p>
<p>“We weren’t sure if you were a top or bottom so we said both.”</p>
<p>“Oh dear god…”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div>Jaejoong is glad to see the end of dinner. He wanted to crawl under the table and die. Your parents knowing you’re bisexual is one thing, the fact that they also know that you prefer men if given a choice is yet another thing.<p>But to discuss being a top or bottom at the dinner table is surely pushing the boundaries of parent-son relationships.</p>
<p>He practically inhaled the rest of his meal in the awkward silence that had descended the table after his mother’s rather matter of fact statement, and even now he still cringes at the words coming out of her mouth.</p>
<p>Is moving home really the best thing?</p>
<p>He strips his clothes off, taking a quick shower as he ponders it. </p>
<p>He needs some normality in his life, away from the superficiality of the entertainment industry.</p>
<p>He is on hiatus anyway, so he can live wherever he wants.</p>
<p>He is very good at going incognito so that won’t be a problem. Hell, he’s even taken public transport multiple times with no one the wiser. Anyang City is smaller than Seoul but he is sure he can meld into the population. And if anything comes up, Seoul is only a few minutes drive away. </p>
<p>By the time he is dry, he is certain that it is the right course of action. He will definitely need to have a small music room set up in the empty room between his and his parent’s bedroom down the hall because if he can’t play, he might go crazy. </p>
<p>He doesn’t bother with clothes, hanging his towel up behind the door, before taking a last look at his face. He definitely doesn’t look his age, and it is both a blessing and a curse. He shrugs at his reflection before heading out to check the door, jiggling to make sure it is definitely locked, before hopping into bed. It is the middle of winter, but the house is toasty warm thanks to the sophisticated heating system he had paid for despite his parents’ protests.</p>
<p>Jaejoong powers up his laptop, settling back against the headboard. He is just a little curious as to what his parents have written for him as his profile, and after procuring the login details from them earlier, in the still awkward atmosphere, he is now entering it into the DreamDate portal site.</p>
<p>He sees the little heart icon indicating he has a match, and the inbox sign is also lighted up with the number 1, but the first thing he does is change the password. Bad enough his parents have done this without them snooping on his matches as well. </p>
<p>Jaejoong peruses his profile quickly, nodding as he reads, realising that his parents have definitely gotten it right. He smiles a little at that, strangely pleased about the fact. He then moves to click on the little heart icon. The top of the page is an obnoxiously flashing sign gleefully stating that they are a 90% match.</p>
<p>Ridiculous.</p>
<p>He runs his eyes down the profile, to the photo of a clearly tall and rather well built man in a basketball outfit. He has a cap and sunglasses on, and so his face is mostly hidden but Jaejoong is very interested in the strong lines of his jaw and neck, not to mention that mouth.</p>
<p>God, what a mouth.</p>
<p>He swallows heavily, aware of the familiar tug low in his belly. He hasn’t had sex in over a month, and he is definitely feeling it. His eyes take in the breadth of the man’s shoulders, unconsciously licking his full lips before sucking the bottom one in and chewing on it.</p>
<p>The loud chime of an alert startles him from his perusal and he sees the inbox icon light up with the number 2 over it. He clicks on it, deleting the first message immediately because it is just the standard welcome email. But the next one, the one that had just come in, simply has “Hi” as the subject.</p>
<p>His belly rolls pleasantly as he moves the cursor over the word to click on it.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Hi…</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>So…uh…this is a little awkward. I’m not sure how anyone goes about with these things. I’ll be honest though and admit that my friends suckered me into this and now that I have this page open in front of me, I don’t actually know what to say. I asked them and they made all sorts of awfully lewd comments so I think I won’t take their “advice”. Don’t think too badly of them though, they do mean well. </b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Um…so, I guess you already know my name. I don’t know about how much detail you actually want to share. I’m not too comfortable telling a stranger about my life and really, all I have of you is a name and a sorta blurry photograph. You look way younger than 29 though I have to say. Mother Nature has been kind to you! As for me, I definitely look my age. That photo was taken a couple of weeks ago. I’m not sure why your profile says that you hate sports and yet you want someone sporty but I guess that’s me.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I’ve rambled enough! You probably think I’m weird now. Heck, I think I’m weird /o\</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Yunho</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong can’t help the chuckle that escapes him. He goes back to the man’s profile and is unsurprised to see that he is only 23. He had missed that fact earlier while staring at his photo. He clicks reply.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Hi… ^^</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>First of all, I don’t want to delude you into thinking that photo is recent. I’m in the same situation as you yet it’s even worse. My parents put me up to this and that was the only photo they could find. However, I can say that apart from hair colour, I haven’t actually changed all that much. Maybe a little leaner and less baby fat but that’s about it.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>And wow you’re young. Is the age gap weird for you? I’m used to seeing younger people so it doesn’t bother me but I just thought I’d ask. I’m actually really shy and private so I’m fine with us not sharing too much specific details about our occupations and stuff. To be honest, I don’t even want to know which city you’re from. Not yet anyway.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Is this ok with you? I don’t know much about online dating but the emphasis seems to be on the “online” part. </b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Jae</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>He clicks send before he changes his mind and deletes the message along with his profile. What stays his hand though is how attractive the other man is and how cutely awkward his message had been. He wishes he could see his face, but he has no doubt the top half of his face is as attractive as the rest of him. Heck, the man could be bald and he would probably still find him attractive.</p>
<p>Good one, dad. </p>
<p>The chime sounds again, and he smiles. He is smiling a lot tonight. He cannot remember smiling this much in so long. He settles back against the soft pillows, sinking low and propping the laptop up on his upraised knees. </p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Oh wow you’re online. I honestly did not expect a response. I figure half of these things are actually just creepy people looking for a quick fuck. </b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Was that too honest? Sorry, it’s a bit of an occupational hazard. Sports involves a lot of trash talking. Well, I guess that wasn’t really it but I do apologise.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Uh, I’m not looking for anything btw! Just so you know. Chatting is fine. I like chatting in real life so I guess I should like it online too. And I guess that’s what online dating is about? I find it a little free-ing actually. I can sit here in my underwear and talk to you without feeling self-conscious.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I’m not in my underwear! I promise!</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Wow, I really need a manual or something for online dating. I think I might just have scared you off…. :(</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong laughs even louder than he did earlier upon reading this response. This boy is so precious. He has this insane urge to tease. He enjoys the banter he has with his parents, able to be himself properly without the giant invisible fortress he surrounds himself with daily. Yunho is right. It is free-ing, but in a different way.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I don’t scare off that easily ;-) I’m made of much stronger stuff, trust me. And besides, I’ve got one up on you anyway if you’re indeed in your underwear because I’m naked in my bed ^^</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>And now it’s my turn to scare you off :P Though I do hope you don’t run because like chatting with you. This online dating thing is starting off on the right note as far as I’m concerned.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Yunho gulps as he stares at the response he has just read. He clicks over back to the man’s profile page, and prays fervently that he is not being played because even if the photo is old, the man in it is attractive. That pouty mouth is really unique, and he is sure he has seen it before. He has a photographic memory but it requires him to consciously want to remember something. If he sees something in passing, he will probably recall it later if necessary, but it may take awhile to remember from when and where and in what context.</p>
<p>But even if he has seen that mouth, what are the chances of it belonging to the same person? South Korea is the land of plastic surgery. Heck, he’s had his nose and teeth done, mainly out of necessity because of his sport. So that pout could very well belong to several people with the same surgeon. </p>
<p>He is a little surprised to find his palms sweaty. He is nervous, and that is usually a very good sign that he likes someone. Yunho shakes his head as he leans back against his bed and bangs the back of his head against the wall. </p>
<p>“Yah… you idiot. Why do you always fall so fast?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong sits and stares, waiting, willing the laptop to chime and the inbox icon to light up. When five minutes pass and it doesn’t, he sighs. The man did say he thought people used it for hook ups and what on earth was that he just sent if not something vaguely hook-uppish? </p>
<p>As he is about to close the laptop, a little disgusted with himself for ruining this so early even though deep down he is unsurprised since he seems very good at naturally ruining things anyway, the familiar chime sends him scrambling.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Wow, ok. I’m sorry for the late response. I’m feeling a little self-conscious now. I really am clothed, but I’m just wearing basketball shorts, and I’m in bed too. I’m not sure what you want, but I think we just skipped a few steps ahead in this online dating business.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Not that I have a manual! Do you think I should get one? I don’t really want to screw this up and you’re a lot older so I guess you’re more sophisticated than I am and used to bantering suggestively. I know how to do it too but for some reason I’m feeling oddly shy.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Don’t ask why…</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>How about we talk about music? That seems like a safe topic… :O</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong smiles as he starts to type.</p>
<p>It is almost 2am when they both realise they’d been exchanging emails for a good four hours. </p>
<p>Jaejoong cannot remember the last time he spoke to anyone for more than 10 minutes, let along for four hours. Admittedly, there is quite a bit of lapse because of the typing of emails, but he really just genuinely had an actual conversation with another person who doesn’t give a fuck about what he does, simply talking about their likes and dislikes, with a little flirting here and there.</p>
<p>He reads Yunho’s final message again, a tiny smile playing about his lips.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I hate to do this, but I have to go. I just saw the time and I have practice in four hours and I’m probably going to be running around blind that early with this little sleep. My teammates already think I’m losing my edge and if I run into a wall tomorrow, they will have proof that I am now useless. I don’t know if I’ll be able to get online tomorrow but here’s my number if you want to text me. No pressure at all! Really! :) </b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>010 3636 9999</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Night!</b>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five men stare in silence as Yunho practices breakaways with Changmin. All their jaws are hanging slightly as their team captain scores yet again, prompting Changmin to lift his face mask and pull off his helmet in utter disgust. He hurls away the offending piece of equipment, his face red from exertion, as he trudges off the ice. Yunho is hooting loudly, taunting the  aggravated goaltender with fighting words, hockey stick raised triumphantly in the air as if he just scored the winning goal as he skates happily around the perimeter of the rink. Changmin flips him the bird as he throws himself onto the bench, staring angrily out onto the ice.</p>
<p>Yunho had just scored ten for ten.</p>
<p>No one has ever scored ten for ten in practice.</p>
<p>Changmin is way too good. Well, normally he is.</p>
<p>Junsu, the current top scorer in the league only made three goals past him during this drill. Yoochun barely managed one, Kangin and Han Geng none. And yet, Yunho, their flailing team captain, scorer of a grand total of zero goals in the last five matches against goaltenders of far lower quality, just wiped his ass very thoroughly on the ice. </p>
<p>“What the fuck is going on?” Changmin spits out angrily as his team mates along with their coach stare silently at the lone figure still skating around the rink as happy as a pig in mud. Every time he skates past them, he taunts them with crude words and airy insults to their manhood.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure, but whatever it is, I want a piece of it.” Yoochun doesn’t take his eyes off his captain as he speaks to the rest of the silent team.</p>
<p>“Did something happen between yesterday and today that I missed? That’s the same man who tripped on his skates yesterday right? The one currently attempting a double axle in his hockey gear? Han Geng can you please grab him before he hurts himself.” Coach Kim instructs his oldest player, watching as the Chinese national silently skates off, grabbing a very exuberant Jung Yunho.</p>
<p>Changmin immediately gets up, moving to sit at the very end of the row next to Kangin. </p>
<p>“Make him sit at the other end because so help me god I want to punch that smug look off his face.”</p>
<p>“Aren’t you happy he seems to be back in form? If we had a game today I think he would have crucified the other team. Remember the game against Oji Eagles where he scored <i>five</i> points? I think he would’ve been able to do better than that today.”</p>
<p>“Happy for him and the team, yes. But my ego has just taken a fucking beating and I’m feeling fragile so make sure he stays over there otherwise there will be blood on the ice.”</p>
<p>“Fragile? You?”</p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up, hyung.”</p>
<p>“Touchy touchy.”</p>
<p>It is actually a fairly good indication as to exactly how annoyed Changmin is with his performance when he lunges at Kangin.</p>
<p>“Break it up!” Coach Kim shouts, extremely unimpressed by his players’ behaviour. </p>
<p>Han Geng and Yunho arrive just as Junsu and Yoochun break up the almost-serious tussle between their young goalie and their brutish defenceman. </p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Yunho pulls off his helmet, his face now serious as he eyes the slightly wild look about Changmin’s eyes and the annoyance in Kangin’s. “Hyung?”</p>
<p>“Nothing.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for being an ass but I’m just really excited. I feel like I can win anything today.” Yunho suddenly beams, and the six older men cannot help but smile. Their young team captain is definitely behaving his age today, perhaps even younger. His excitement and exuberance reminds all of them of when he had first joined the team, blazing through the ranks immediately. He had single-handedly, with his ridiculous natural prowess, control and ambidextrous ability with the hockey stick, not to mention the sheer speed he has on skates, brought them to the top of the table by mid-season. Yunho is unbeatable on breakaways. No other goaltender has ever come out triumphant against Yunho on a breakaway except for Changmin, and clearly, that is at an end too. They would have easily won the title his rookie year had it not been for Go Ara.</p>
<p>Five of them suddenly exchange looks. Junsu speaks first.</p>
<p>“So Yunho, what did you do last night?”</p>
<p>“Last night? We went out for dinner after practice. By the way Changmin, did you superglue my laces together? I could barely get them undone when I got home.”</p>
<p>The goaltender simply huffs, glaring at his captain, not answering.</p>
<p>“What did you do after that?”</p>
<p>Yunho takes off his helmet, leaning his hockey stick against the wall as he eyes his best friend. He has an idea as to where this is going. He doesn’t want to acknowledge that his performance on the ice is directly co-related with his personal life, but clearly it is. </p>
<p>He woke up that morning greatly refreshed despite having barely three hours of sleep. He hardly ran into a wall, actually outrunning everyone that morning as they did warm up laps around the stadium. Even Junsu, who normally outdistances him, though not by much. All their drills had gone over without a hitch, and he actually enjoyed being extra rough on the ice, body checking with enough determination that even Kangin praised him for it. </p>
<p>And it’s almost impossible to impress Kangin when it comes to something like that since he gets his nickname from his ability to destroy the opposing team’s forward line. </p>
<p>So really, where did all this energy come from?</p>
<p>Yunho clears his throat, narrowing his eyes cooly at the six silent man waiting for a response from him. He straightens, drawing himself up to his full height. He is six foot three, the tallest on the team, followed by Han Geng and Changmin at six foot two, then Kangin and Yoochun at an even six feet. Junsu, the resident pocket rocket is five foot eleven. Coach Kim himself is just a smidgen over six feet. Apart from him and Han Geng, all his other team players are seated, and he looks down his nose at them. He is not being rude. He just needs to draw the line somewhere, albeit temporarily. For some reason, he doesn’t want to share “Jae” with anyone just yet. </p>
<p>He looks over his shoulder pointedly at the large digital clock on the screen high above the ice rink.</p>
<p>“We still have forty-five minutes of practice left in this session. I want everyone doing passing drills till I say we’re done. We’ll start with swing drills. Xiah, Micky, Kangin up first. Geng playing goalie on the other side. Five rounds then Kangin swap with Geng. Another five rounds then swap again. Changmin, I don’t want a single goal entering your net. Micky, I want you to try that backhand deke shot you’ve been practicing if the opportunity comes up.”</p>
<p>Six faces stare back at him, and Yunho puts on his game face.</p>
<p>“Get the fuck off your lazy asses and get on that ice <i>now</i>. If I don’t like what I see, we will be doing transition drills till you’re skating as if you just got fucked in the ass for the last hour. <i>Now fucking move</i>.”</p>
<p>Kangin gets up immediately, a half smile on his face as he skates past his captain, clapping him on the shoulder as he goes. He is closely followed by Junsu who does the same, Yoochun who smirks at him, and then Changmin who just stares at him. Han Geng turns to look at his captain, merely arching an eyebrow before he too turns and skates off.</p>
<p>The drill starts immediately, everyone in position as Changmin passes the puck to Kangin who starts them off. Kangin to Micky then Micky to Junsu who tries to score against Han Geng. They loop and whoop around the rink, in their element as they skate at high speeds on the ice. </p>
<p>Yunho and Coach Kim watch the drill in silence for awhile. When Kangin skates over to swap with Han Geng, Coach Kim finally speaks to his silent captain who is watching his team mates closely to find any weaknesses in their passing.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?”</p>
<p>Yunho doesn’t take his eyes off the ice, smiling when Changmin saves yet another attempted shot by Junsu.</p>
<p>“I’m good, Coach.”</p>
<p>“You seem more than good to be honest. This is the best I’ve seen you play in months. Your directions on the ice are decisive, your attacks and breakaways are flawless, your speed incredible and your defence is impenetrable.”</p>
<p>“Are you saying I don’t normally play like this?”</p>
<p>Coach Kim is silent. Sometimes in his position, there is the need for little white lies in order to keep morale up. He rarely has to do it, and never has to with the young captain of Anyang Halla because the man values honesty above all else. The man himself is almost painfully honest. Not brutally, because he can be tactful, but he does tend to speak his mind. He knows Yunho’s time on the ice will run out thanks to the stipulation by his parents in his contract. They are very supportive of their only son’s choice of vocation, but expect the young man to fulfil his responsibilities to the family company as well. Unlike the rest of the team, Yunho has two jobs. Team captain of Anyang Halla, and intern to the Chief Financial Officer of his family’s import/export company. The CFO also happens to be his mother.</p>
<p>“I haven’t seen you play like this since you were dating Seunghyun.” </p>
<p>Coach Kim really didn’t want to bring up the man, but it really is true. He played very well while going out with the sports writer Song Jihyo, and also with Donghae, a sports injury specialist. He first saw this magic in Yunho when he scouted the young man, and he was dating Go Ara then. The bloom of young love perhaps? And then with Seunghyun, the young man next to him learned of another type of love, and he was absolute magic on the ice. </p>
<p>Yunho remains silent, and Coach Kim decides to clarify his point a little.</p>
<p>“Actually, that’s only partially true. You played the best when you were with Seunghyun, but today, your playing even surpasses the time then.”</p>
<p>“What are you trying to say, Coach? Stop beating about the bush.” </p>
<p>Yunho’s voice carries no hint of what he is thinking or feeling, and Coach Kim finds it remarkable how the cheerful, even playful young man can turn so serious and implacable. He had taken a chance with Yunho, making him captain when he was going out with Jihyo. The only other person with the inherent leadership abilities that Yunho is naturally gifted with is Han Geng, but the man is not dynamic enough to be a captain that the crowds can get behind. The novelty of having such a young and good looking captain has made their team very popular, and support increased exponentially, not to mention the sponsorship deals. </p>
<p>“I hate to ask because it’s none of my business…” </p>
<p>“But you’ll ask anyway.” A smile creeps into Yunho’s voice. He respects Coach Kim greatly, viewing him as a second father as his own is pretty much absent most of the time because of work. He knows his father loves him, but he doesn’t see it much. Coach Kim on the other hand, although a firm man, is someone he sees almost daily, and thus, being as young as he is, naturally looks up to his coach as a surrogate father. </p>
<p>Coach Kim hears the smile in Yunho’s voice even though he doesn’t see it because his face is still turned to the ice, and this fortifies him to continue.</p>
<p>“Are you dating?”</p>
<p>“Is my playing really that different when I’m dating and when I’m not?”</p>
<p>“It’s not so much different. You still skate as fast, you still pass as well, but you can’t seem to finish. You are in the game, but yet you’re not. I’m not sure how to explain it. It’s like a part of you is missing out there on the ice when you’re not in love. It’s the most bizarre thing I’ve ever come across but after almost six years of seeing you play, I can’t help but see the connection.”</p>
<p>Yunho frowns at Coach Kim’s words. In love? Surely it’s much too soon. Sure, he’s never actually had such a thorough first conversation with anyone he’s been interested in without being distracted by a need to impress, a little posturing perhaps at the start, an automatic wall up “just in case”. </p>
<p>But with Jae last night it was easy. The older man was not pushy, his lightly teasing manner appealed greatly to Yunho. They talked about music, movies and books. Superficial things, safe topics, but it also made them realise they had more in common than it appeared on the surface. Talking to him was like talking to a long-lost friend. Their age gap never came up, and Yunho felt like he was talking to an equal, not a man six years older than him. With Seunghyun hyung, he had definitely felt the age difference, but not so much with Jae. The man never once rubbed it into his face the way Seunghyun hyung had, and Yunho appreciates that a lot. To be honest, he’s actually finding it hard to believe that Jae is 29. The way he speaks is the way someone much younger does. Someone closer to Yunho’s age. Maybe even younger. He doesn’t doubt that Jae is telling the truth about his age though, because why would he lie? Alright, so there are good reasons to lie on a site like that, but it appears that both of them had been set up by well-meaning friends and family, and Yunho doesn’t sense anything but truth in the words that he reads. Maybe he is being a little too trusting with a stranger he has never met, but he chooses to give the man the benefit of the doubt.</p>
<p>Coach Kim waits patiently for a response, but he is also a little sad. All the signs are there, he really didn’t need to ask, but he wants, no he needs, confirmation. Why couldn’t Jaejoong have come home a day or two earlier? Why just yesterday? He tastes the bitter tang of disappointment, because he was convinced his son would like Yunho, and vice versa. Yunho’s family is rich enough to not care about Jaejoong’s money or infamy, and they had been supportive of his relationship with Donghae, although not so much with Seunghyun. He had been hoping to introduce the two later that night, as the team normally dines with him and his wife every Thursday. He trusts his team with his son’s real identity, although he hasn’t spoken to Jaejoong about it. </p>
<p>But he is clearly too late. He can see it is too late. So it is all moot.</p>
<p>“Yo, U-Know!” Yoochun suddenly calls from the ice, “let’s try some plays, bitch.”</p>
<p>Yunho chuckles, shaking his head as he secures his helmet and grabs his hockey stick. He turns to his coach smiling.</p>
<p>“I don’t know if I’m dating. It’s a little complicated, but I did sort of meet someone, and I like the way it’s going.”</p>
<p>And with that, he skates off to join his teammates on the ice, directing them into a new drill.</p>
<p>Coach Kim is briefly distracted by his phone going off, and he checks it to find a text message from his son.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I won’t be home for dinner. I’ve got to sort out the apartment and agency stuff so I’ll eat in Seoul before coming home. Don’t wait up.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>He sighs. Clearly, fate did not mean for his son and Yunho to meet.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div>Jaejoong wakes up just before noon. The sun is shining cheerily into his room, and for the first time in months, not counting his stint in rehab, he is not waking up with a hangover.<p>Or a stranger next to him, overstaying their welcome and needing to be kicked out.</p>
<p>He stretches out languidly, before suddenly bolting upright in consternation, remembering that he has a lunch time meeting with his manager and representatives from the agency to hammer out the details of his hiatus. Yesterday, he would have been fine with a straight up hiatus, no appearances, no interviews, absolutely zip.</p>
<p>But after talking to Yunho, he suddenly feels invigorated, as if injected with energy, and the idea of doing nothing for the next six months no longer appeals. He showers and dresses quickly, flying down the stairs to find his mother already making dinner. He is running very late, so he just presses a quick kiss to her forehead before running out to the garage to retrieve his car. He has the vague notion that she had been trying to tell him something in between the bear hug he gave her, but he shrugs. She can always get him on his phone.</p>
<p>He gets to the agency almost half an hour late thanks to some heavy lunchtime traffic. As he gets out of the car, he squares his shoulders, narrowing his eyes as his mouth twists into a sneer. He pops sunglasses on, zipping up his leather jacket, a hand casually dipped in one pocket as the other holds his bag. </p>
<p>His mask is up.</p>
<p>Hero Jaejoong enters the room without bothering to knock, tossing his duffle bag onto the boardroom table before throwing himself into the nearest chair with an irritated huff.</p>
<p>“You’re late.”</p>
<p>“Do I look like I care?”</p>
<p>The executive’s face twists in annoyance, but he tries to smooth it over quickly. Hero Jaejoong is their biggest meal ticket, the biggest star of their agency in fact, and he well knows it. The man is rude, self-absorbed, cold and completely uncaring, but the fans love him despite his shortcomings. His voice is like an angel when he wants it to be. An angel who wears leather and studs and is prickly as hell. And at other times, his voice is the very essence of sin, completely at odds with the heartbreakingly beautiful face. </p>
<p>Hero Jaejoong is a chameleon of the highest order.</p>
<p>He takes in the tight black jeans that end in steel capped industrial boots, the artfully worn leather jacket worth millions of won, the shades that are still perched on that nose they paid for, and the unhappy twist of the man’s full lips and mentally prepares himself for a fight. The agency wants the rock star to perform in a few charity concerts, to counteract the effects of his supposed attempted suicide. These concerts are to raise awareness for bullying in schools, cancer, and also for orphanages across the country. Yesterday, when Hero had left the photo shoot, he had smirked at his manager, saying “see you in six months” so he is definitely gearing himself up for a fight.</p>
<p>“Have you had lunch?”</p>
<p>“Are you stupid? This is a <i>lunch</i> meeting. Why the fuck would I have eaten lunch before coming to a <i>lunch meeting</i>?”</p>
<p>Hero’s voice is dripping in scorn as leans back in his chair, drumming his fingers impatiently on the table. He is surrounded by fucking imbeciles. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I was just trying to be polite.”</p>
<p>“Well you failed, idiot. Where’s everyone?”</p>
<p>“I told them to wait in their offices till you got here because we weren’t sure if you were actually going to turn up.”</p>
<p>“You assume far too much. I don’t have all fucking day unlike all of you pathetic office types. It’s 1:10pm now, and I have things to do. We are ending this at 2:30 whether you are done or not. Understood?”</p>
<p>“But it’s you who was late…” the executive mumbles under his breath, but clearly he was heard because a perfectly tweezed eyebrow raises high over the rim of Hero’s Tom Ford sunglasses.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Hero rips off his sunglasses, pinning the unfortunate executive with an unrelenting gaze. His eyes are cold, and angry as he takes in the now cowering man. “Care to repeat what you just said?”</p>
<p>“N-n-no.”</p>
<p>The eyebrow goes up again.</p>
<p>The man stands up hastily, bowing way past ninety degrees as he backs slowly out of the room, muttering about getting everyone else so the meeting can start.</p>
<p>“Don’t come back without food,” is all Hero says as the man disappears almost at a run.</p>
<p>“Fucking hell…” Jaejoong drops his sunglasses onto the table top, rubbing his face tiredly with both hands, before carding them through his dark hair as he hunches over slightly. He straightens up after a minute, popping his sunglasses back on as he leans back in his chair and stares at the empty room.</p>
<p>He is so tired of all this. Ten minutes as Hero Jaejoong and he wants to go running back to Anyang, crawl into bed, and email Yunho.</p>
<p>A soft smile, completely at odds with the hard man from earlier, grace his lips as he remembers the gorgeous young man from last night. Yunho is like a breath of fresh air. He doesn’t sense any guile from the man, and he really should know better than to trust someone over the internet who could be a serial rapist trawling dating sites for all he knows, but there’s just something about Yunho that rings true. After the slight awkwardness after Jaejoong’s admission about being naked, they fall into an easy conversation about menial things that are significant in the greater scheme of things. </p>
<p>Jaejoong now knows that like him, Yunho cried when Dumbo tried to get to his mother in that cage, and that “Baby Mine” was the first English song they both knew how to sing. He also knows that Yunho enjoys reading comics, and that he taught himself English and Japanese through reading them. Strangely enough, Yunho claims never to have read yaoi, and had blushed (in a reply email) when Jaejoong had suggested some for him to read which made him stifle his howling laughter in his pillow at midnight. The man really is too cute. </p>
<p>He also knows that he likes Yuya Matsushita, admiring the way the man dances and also liking the way he looks. Jaejoong had been tempted to say that a lot of people think Yuya is a younger version of him, but he stops himself. He also knows that Yunho is a jock. There were no specifics, but Jaejoong assumes he plays basketball because of the photo, his admission to what he wears to bed, and also his height. </p>
<p>His height.</p>
<p>Now that sends a shiver coursing through Jaejoong. He loves tall men, but they are hard to come by, and Yunho is a good four inches taller than he is. The perfect height really. Jaejoong can mentally envision himself next to the broad, and handsome young man whose proportions are absolutely mouth-watering, and the idea of being tucked against his side, under his arm appeals greatly.</p>
<p>Maybe a little too much.</p>
<p>They both hate romance movies, Yunho finding them boring and Jaejoong because he doesn’t believe in love, though he doesn’t say that, going with boring as well. He knows that Yunho is smart, majoring in economics and mathematics which prompted Jaejoong to tease him about being the quintessential Asian. He had admitted to Yunho that he was a high school drop out and never went to college, expecting the younger man to look down on him, but Yunho doesn’t appear to care, saying that studying is not for everyone and if it wasn’t for his familial responsibilities, he would probably be happy playing sport forever.</p>
<p>He had been curious then, trying to find out a little about Yunho’s background and so he asked him about the type of car he drives. </p>
<p>The man drives an Audi R8. He even sent a picture of it with the license plate scrubbed off.</p>
<p>Sexy car for a sexy man. Either being a jock pays well, or Yunho is already pretty wealthy. When asked the same question back, he had to use his dad’s car, because really, how many high school drop outs drive a Lamborghini? He feels bad for the deception, but it’ll open a line of questioning he is not prepared to answer. And besides, it’s more like a half truth than an actual lie as he fully intends to utilise public transport or the family car while staying in Anyang. </p>
<p>His pleasant thoughts are interrupted by bustle as several people enter the room. The executive from earlier, along with the Vice-President of the agency, as well as his manager. They are followed by two girls carrying trays of food that they start laying out on the table.</p>
<p>Hero Jaejoong puts his mask back on, as everyone looks at him as if they expect him to start throwing chairs around or something. Oh well, it’s a useful image to uphold because it gets things done. When he says jump, they jump.</p>
<p>An unhappy Hero makes it bloody fucking unpleasant for anyone within a fifty foot radius of him.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div>Mrs Kim eyes the polite young man sitting on her husband’s right with a casual eye, but internally she is appraising him.<p>She knows all the players of Anyang Halla well, the A team especially so. They had housed Kangin for a couple of weeks when his girlfriend had kicked him out. Nursed Yoochun back to health when he had caught the flu from hell two seasons ago and his family were all away in the States. Helped Han Geng with his visa issues when his previous team had let it lapse, making him illegal unknowingly. Encouraged Junsu to pursue his college degree when he believed himself too stupid for it. She even tutored him in his first year. And fed Changmin. Feeding Changmin is like an occupation in itself, which is why Jaejoong had found her cooking dinner at noon.</p>
<p>Speaking of Jaejoong, her eyes slide over to her husband and she arches a meaningfully questioning eyebrow towards Yunho, nodding in his direction. She watches as the man stands up, excusing himself from the table, gesturing for her to follow as they go into the kitchen.</p>
<p>“You were describing Yunho weren’t you?” Mrs Kim is forthright, and not about to beat about the bush on this one as she looks at her sheepish husband.</p>
<p>“Maybe…”</p>
<p>“Jonghyun.”</p>
<p>“Yeobo…”</p>
<p>“Don’t <i>yeobo</i> me you silly man! Yunho is six years younger than Joongie! What were you thinking?”</p>
<p>“That they’d suit?”</p>
<p>“Well…”</p>
<p>“Come on, you have to admit, that while Yunho is playful, he is also very serious about what he does whether in sports, in his work, or his love life. The man is stable, with a good head on his shoulders and besides, if the tabloids are right, is absolutely what Jaejoong would be attracted to.”</p>
<p>“Couldn’t you have at least <i>tried</i> to look for a girl?”</p>
<p>“Are we still doing this? Tell me, are there <i>any</i> girls you can think of or imagine with our Jaejoong? Someone he can respect and love? I have wracked my brain. Looked at countless celebrities even, and the conclusion is an inevitable one. Our son is far too headstrong for any female to manage.”</p>
<p>“And you think Yunho can manage him?”</p>
<p>“I think Yunho can bring our Joongie back. The boy we knew before the entertainment industry swallowed him whole. But it’s all moot anyway.” Coach Kim’s voice is actually sad, and his wife latches onto it, feeling sorry for whatever it is that has upset him as she rubs his forearm soothingly.</p>
<p>“He’s found someone.”</p>
<p>“Really? He’s dating already? Yesterday you were complaining about how the boy tripped on his own skates and today you’re telling me he’s found someone?”</p>
<p>“Well, he says it’s complicated, but yeobo, you should have seen him on the ice today. He was incredible. Absolutely incredible. I almost wept with how beautiful he was skating and playing. That should tell you something since the only time I’ve ever cried over anyone skating was Joongie when he was twelve.”</p>
<p>“So he really is taken?”</p>
<p>“He says he doesn’t know if he’s dating, but whether or not he actually is, is no longer the point. I recognise that spark in him, that magic. His heart is gone.”</p>
<p>“Just as well Joongie isn’t home then. I wouldn’t want our son to fall for an unavailable man.”</p>
<p>“I just wish the fates were kinder to him. He deserves happiness, and I really believed Yunho would be good for him.”</p>
<p>“Maybe we should make sure they never meet. I don’t think I can stand to see our son’s heartache.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps…or maybe Yunho will fall for him.”</p>
<p>“Jonghyun!”</p>
<p>“Ok, ok, I’m sorry. It’s just, I had my heart set on it.”</p>
<p>“It’s Jaejoong’s life, not ours. Don’t mess with Yunho’s as well. Leave him alone with whoever it is he loves.” Mrs Kim pinches her husband’s arm, making him whine. But then a sudden thought enters her head and her mouth drops open. “Does this mean you think Joongie is a bottom?”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“You wanted him with Yunho. There is no way in hell that man bottoms for anyone.”</p>
<p>Coach Kim is whining in distress now, clapping his hands over his ears, shaking his head childishly at his wife. “Not talking about this. Not talking about this. Not talking about this.”</p>
<p>The young man in question being spoken about is trying to surreptitiously sneak a peek at his phone under the table right that minute. He felt it go off, and everyone who has that number is seated at dinner with him. He supposes it could be his family too, but they never bother him unless it’s an emergency. Which means it may possibly only be one person.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Guess who?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Yunho breaks into a brilliant smile, managing to catch the attention of Han Geng seated opposite him, who elbows Kangin, who in turn elbows Changmin, who kicks Junsu opposite him, who elbows Yoochun, who quickly looks over Yunho’s shoulder, just in time for the man to flip his phone face down in his lap as he’s done typing a response.</p>
<p>“Who was that?”</p>
<p>Yunho merely hums, unable to hide the smile as he tries to fill his mouth with food so he doesn’t have to answer.</p>
<p>“Yunho, why are you holding out on us, dongsaeng?” Kangin says in a sing song voice, laughing when his captain gives him the middle finger while still shoveling rice into his mouth.</p>
<p>“I recognise that flush.” Changmin notes as he stares at their youngest team member. “It is the flush of new love.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, you’re right.”</p>
<p>“You owe us, kiddo. We let you torture us out on the ice today, the least you could do is send us a crumb as to why you are practically glowing.”</p>
<p>Yunho simply shakes his head, smirking around the ends of the chopsticks sitting in his mouth.</p>
<p>“Come on!” Junsu’s tone is whiny as he leans his head over the table, past Yoochun to gaze imploringly at his best friend. </p>
<p>Suddenly all the other four men do the same, blinking exaggeratedly as they flutter their eyelashes at the thoroughly amused young man.</p>
<p>A loud beep from Yunho’s lap sends the entire table into an uproar as Yoochun tries to grab it, and Yunho drops his bowl and chopsticks unceremoniously on the table as he tries to save his phone. Han Geng and Kangin are both out of their seats as they head Yunho off, to prevent him from escaping as he clutches his phone tightly to his chest, glaring around the table at his childish hyungs.</p>
<p>“Stop it! Fuck, how old are you guys?”</p>
<p>“Older than you, so you have to respect us and tell us what we want to know. Who’s that?”</p>
<p>“None of your beeswax.”</p>
<p>“What does that even mean?!” Junsu mutters as he too gets up to stand behind his best friend. Only Changmin is still in his seat, eating, completely unperturbed. He wants to know about Yunho’s new love of course, but he also loves Mrs Kim’s cooking, and since he only gets that once a week, only a fire would move him from his seat.</p>
<p>“It means none of your fucking business thank you very much. Coach! Coach!”</p>
<p>Four heads whip round in the direction of the kitchen, and in that split second, Yunho escapes. His speed on the ice is legend, but he is also very fast on dry ground, and he is already halfway up the stairs by the time anyone thinks to chase after him. He enters the first door he finds, slamming it shut and turning the lock, laughing as he leans against it, sinking down to the floor.</p>
<p>He doesn’t bother with the light, knowing exactly what is in the room. He sleeps over sometimes when practice runs late and he is too exhausted to drive back to Seoul. His teammates are always willing to drop him off, but he doesn’t like leaving his car behind, so he sleeps over at Coach Kim’s house. Of course, he doesn’t tell Changmin that Mrs Kim makes the best kimchi fried rice for breakfast ever and that’s really the main reason why he stays over. He lives alone, and cereal for breakfast is unappealing when he can have rice.</p>
<p>He swipes his password on the front of his phone, and opens the text message.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Wow, you sure know how to break a guy’s heart.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Yunho hadn’t had time for a long reply earlier at the table, so he had simply typed, “IDK, who?” This time he has more time, and he settles in against the door, tummy churning happily.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Sorry, Jae. I’m having dinner with my teammates and they’re being nosy fucks so I had to type fast. I didn’t want to keep you waiting.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>He holds onto the phone, blinking in the darkness apart from the light emanating from his phone. The reply is quick in coming.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Ah, my heart is mended. I’m having dinner too and bored out of my mind. I wish I’d gone home for dinner. I miss my mother’s cooking.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Why didn’t you then?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I had a few things to take care off. Hopefully there’ll be leftovers because I’m pretty sure she was cooking bulgogi stew when I left the house.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>You live at home? And what a coincidence! I had bulgogi stew for dinner!</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Pathetic huh? I’m turning 30 next month and I live at home. Nah, it’s just a temporary thing while I figure out what to do with my life. And really? Wow, I’m jealous. I’m at some Italian restaurant. I don’t even like Italian food.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Not pathetic at all. Home is always the best place if you need to sort yourself out. I’ve gone home for some periods of time just to regroup, but I’m usually chased out by my baby sister. She’s hideous to live with.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Oh? I wonder what it’s like to have a sibling. I’m an only child.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>It’s a nightmare, trust me. She’s sweet and cute and I’ll probably kill anyone who breaks her heart but god, she is a brat.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Takes one to know one. In this case, I’m pretty sure both of you are cut from the same cloth. Literally.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Are you calling me a brat? O_O</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Yes. ^^</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>OPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *pouts*</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Oh my god, please no. If I never hear “oppa” yelled at me ever again, it would be too soon.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I was trying to imitate my bratty sister, but clearly I failed. Why would anyone yell oppa at you anyway? O_o</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Damn! Jaejoong frowns at his phone. He’s given up on his dinner, excusing himself from the small group who consider themselves his friends. Whether he considers them his friends is another matter altogether. He heads out front, calling for his car as he replies, hoping to distract Yunho.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Mmmmm… I wouldn’t mind hearing you yelling oppa at me ;-)</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Yunho chokes on air as he stares at his phone. His mind just went straight to the gutter whether he wants it to or not. He swallows hard, his heart racing, his palms getting sweaty again. What the hell is he supposed to say to that?</p>
<p>As he sits and stares, his phone suddenly rings, scaring the fuck out of him as he drops it with a yelp. He picks it up gingerly, staring at the great big “CALLER ID BLOCKED” blinking on the screen. He doesn’t know anyone with a blocked id. He contemplates whether to answer it or not, knowing that there is a high probability that it is Jae. </p>
<p>He did give the man his number, didn’t he?</p>
<p>What was he expecting from it? </p>
<p>The phone finally stops ringing. And he stares at it in consternation. It remains silent, and he feels bad, wondering if Jae thinks he just got rejected. He opens up the message box to reply to the text. Dropping his head and banging it against the door when he sends it. He is horny. Thanks, Jae.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Somehow I think it’ll be you doing the yelling ;-)</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong lets out a relieved chuckle when he sees Yunho’s reply as he pulls out onto the street. Ringing him had been impulsive, and he’s actually not surprised that Yunho didn’t answer. And deep down, he is glad he didn’t. His speaking voice is not really similar to his singing voice, and lately, he hasn’t been on many programs because they have to edit way too much out thanks to his rather liberal use of profanities, but you can’t always be to sure. He doesn’t think Yunho is a fan, the man’s taste in music leaning more towards jpop and rap than rock, saying it’s just “noise”. He hasn’t quite decided yet whether he is feeling insulted about that fact.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Oh really? What makes you so sure?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Yunho groans. He is surprised no one has broken the door down yet and hauled him out. He staggers to his feet, body suddenly aching from the brutal practice session earlier that day. He makes his way blindly in the dark towards the bed, collapsing into it, utterly surprised to find it unmade.</p>
<p>Not just unmade, it smells divine.</p>
<p>Oh fuck, someone is staying with the Kims and he just practically broke into the room. And whoever this person is, smells incredible.</p>
<p>He is unable to help himself as he buries his nose into the pillow, inhaling deeply. It does nothing to help his boner, making it worse in fact, because he can absolutely imagine Jae smelling like this. He recognises the scent. It is Missha’s new signature scent for men and he has a bottle of the same fragrance in his room thanks to his sister. He doesn’t really like the way it smells on him, but it smells ridiculously good here.</p>
<p>He pulls his phone out, typing quickly.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Tell you what. If you smell like Missha’s new fragrance for men, I’ll be your willing anything.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong actually has to pull over as he stares at his phone. How the fuck did he know? It’s not even as if it is a well known fact since he actually endorses a rival brand. But his parents know he likes Missha and had bought him the scent as a Christmas gift.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Ok, no more games. I actually had to stop and pull over because I am wearing Missha’s new fragrance, and you just made me squirm in my seat.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.</p>
<p>Yunho hops quickly out of the bed, ducking into the attached bathroom to splash his face with cold water. He does quite a bit of splashing, and rearranging of his underwear. He needs to get home. Now.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I need to ditch my friends and go home. You’re right, no more games. Will you be online later?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I’ll be online in half an hour or so, if I manage to drive...</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Ditto.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Yunho cards his hand through his hair as he stares at his reflection and too bright eyes. He is so screwed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Coach Kim tells me you’re playing really well again. I’m sorry we haven’t been to a game in the last two months. Your mother and I will try and make it to your next home game.”</p>
<p>Jihye arches her eyebrow, staring at her brother across the table as he smiles at their parents. “You’re playing well? Oppa, do you have a boyfriend again?”</p>
<p>“Or girlfriend?” their mother interjects, narrowing her eyes slightly at her eighteen year old daughter, before turning back to her son and smiling at him.</p>
<p>“Well…” Yunho drops his chopsticks, placing his hand on the back of his neck and rubbing it nervously. His parents were shocked when they found out he was dating Seunghyun, and even though they told him it was his decision, they were never very enthusiastic about the relationship. His sister had hated him on sight, and his parents never really warmed up to the man. Turns out, it was for good reason, but at the time, Yunho had believed that it was because he was a man instead of a pretty girl like Go Ara.</p>
<p>Though to be fair, they weren’t too enthusiastic over Jihyo noona either, believing that she was using him to further her career. They turned out to be right as well.</p>
<p>The only relationship they had approved of had been Donghae. Jihye had actually been upset when that relationship ended, blaming him for the break up. His parents took it in their stride, letting him crash at the house for two weeks as he moped over his unlucky stars in love. There had been nothing wrong with Donghae really apart from the fact that the man decided that he was straight after all.</p>
<p>Is he so bad that a person either wants to be with him to get something like his first three relationships, or he is such a bad lover that they turn straight? He really doesn’t think he’s bad at anything, but the proof is in the pudding. Donghae is now engaged to be married to some girl and Jihye is actually attending the wedding. Yunho doesn’t really care anymore. He feels a bit of a pang, but he did love Donghae, and if this is what makes the man happy, then he will be happy for him.</p>
<p>Yunho is not the grudge-bearing sort, believing in the <i>it’s better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all</i> adage.</p>
<p>“Well?” Jihye echoes impatiently, tapping her chopsticks on the edge of her bowl till she is silenced by a look from her mother.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure if I am seeing someone,” Yunho begins, only to be interrupted yet again by his obnoxiously bratty teenage sister.</p>
<p>“Oppa, I think you’ve had too many knocks to the head. How can you not know if you’re seeing someone? You either are or you aren’t. Which is it?”</p>
<p>“Jihye, zip it.” Mr Jung sends a stern look to his only daughter. She opens her mouth to protest, but he shakes his head at her and she settles back in her chair, a pout in full evidence. She has the same full mouth as Yunho and his wife, and so her pout is pronounced indeed. He loves his children and he really does try not to spoil them, but clearly Jihye has managed to inherit her mother’s precociousness. The Chief Financial Officer of Jung Group can be just as bratty as the teenager. He should know. He’s spent the last twenty five years trying to tame her.</p>
<p>It hasn’t really worked.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Mrs Jung too sends a look to her daughter, warning her to keep silent. You would think Jihye too old to be needing warning looks from her parents, but as her mother, she knows the girl needs as many looks as possible. The teenager has about as much tact as a goat, and that’s to say, none at all. Her friends laugh it off as her being honest and forthright, but she knows better.</p>
<p>Her daughter is an obnoxious little shit. Her mind wanders off briefly, thinking of a certain tall young man who has just as smart a mouth as her, thinking they’d actually be a good match if they didn’t tear each other to pieces like cats and dogs every time they met.</p>
<p>“The guys signed me up to this online dating place.”</p>
<p>Jihye is unable to help herself. Despite the warnings from both her parents, she lets loose a guffaw. Chortling uproariously as the other three Jungs at the table glare at her.</p>
<p>“Oppa, oh my god,” she manages to choke out in between laughing. But then she takes one look at his irritated expression and she goes off again on a merry peal of laughter. “Are you so useless that you need to find someone online? Oh my god this is too precious. I can’t wait to tell my friends who are all always so googly eyed over you. I’m so sick of hearing about how perfect you are. Now they won’t think you’re so wonderful anymore!”</p>
<p>“Jihye!” Mrs Jung’s voice is sharp, speaking before her husband has a chance to and she knows he was about to as they exchange looks. “If you breathe one word of this to anyone not sitting at this dining table right now, I will cancel every single one of your cards and you will be grounded for a month.”</p>
<p>“Mum! You can’t do that!”</p>
<p>“Watch me.”</p>
<p>“I can stay with friends.”</p>
<p>“Do it, and see what happens to your room. I do think we need a new parlour. Perhaps a yellow room to go with the blue and green rooms we already have. What do you think, dear?”</p>
<p>Mrs Jung turns to her husband who is trying to hide a smirk. His daughter is a brat alright, but his wife has perfected the art.</p>
<p>“Feel free to do whatever you want, love.”</p>
<p>“Dad!”</p>
<p>“Yes, Jihye?”</p>
<p>“I hate you, both.”</p>
<p>“Aren’t you a little old to be playing this game?”</p>
<p>Jihye’s pouts at both her parents, then turns to her brother, glaring at him as she folds her arms across her chest, done with her dinner. She knows better than to try and storm off to her room in a snit. Her mother will probably instruct the servants never to feed her or something. She wouldn’t put it past the woman.</p>
<p>“Are you going to be quiet now?” Mrs Jung asks her daughter, fully aware that she is treating the teenager like a child, but Jihye is acting like one and thus, she will be treated like one.</p>
<p>Jihye nods grouchily, bottom lip jutting out petulantly. The girl is beautiful, her features so similar to her brother that one cannot help but see that they are siblings. Their most identifying characteristic is their mouth, a perfect cupid bow inherited from their mother. Though it already looks sinful on her, the girlish mouth on her brother makes him look absolutely divine.</p>
<p>Mrs Jung, satisfied that her daughter is done being silly, turns back to her son, smiling apologetically at him.</p>
<p>“Alright, start from the top please.”</p>
<p>“Top,” Jihye echoes, before snorting.</p>
<p>Everyone ignores her this time, knowing the more they pay attention to her, the more she will probably keep going. And the girl is nothing if not stubborn. If she had her way, they’d probably be sitting there trying to finish their dinner at midnight.</p>
<p>Yunho rolls his eyes at his sister, extremely tempted to stick his tongue out at her when she does it to him. He wasn’t kidding when he told Jae that living with his sister was hideous.</p>
<p>“You know how we’ve been playing badly right?”</p>
<p>All three other Jungs nod, and Jihye has her mouth parted as if to say something, but she is interrupted by her mother.</p>
<p>“Jihye, remember that charity concert at the Tokyo Dome that you’ve been talking about for weeks that you’ve managed to get backstage passes to? The one with all those rock and pop people whose posters you have all over your bedroom? If you don’t let your brother finish his story without interrupting him again, I promise you, I will make sure you don’t make it to that concert.”</p>
<p>Jihye’s mouth drops open, her eyes wide and absolutely horrified. Alright, so the other threats didn’t really faze her but this one definitely does. No bloody way in hell is she missing that concert. She has backstage passes.</p>
<p>
  <i>BACKSTAGE PASSES.</i>
</p>
<p>Doesn’t her mother understand how difficult it is to get those? Even if you have lots of money, it’s about who you know not how much you have, even though that’s plenty useful. As she thinks about it, she realises that her mother probably does know what diamonds those passes are, and thus, Jihye is done for the night. Not a peep will come out of her till she goes to bed.</p>
<p>“That’s a bit harsh, Mum.” Yunho is a little disturbed by the colour draining out of his sister’s face. He can actually see her turning white. It’s a little funny to watch, but worrying too.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about her, keep going.”</p>
<p>Yunho stares at his sister who is now looking at the tabletop, her eyes downcast, her hands in her lap. After a few seconds, he starts again.</p>
<p>‘Well, the guys seem to think that our failure on the ice is directly linked to my personal life.”</p>
<p>“It is.”</p>
<p>“Dad?”</p>
<p>“What? You’re a smart man. Surely you’ve noticed the coincidence. And it’s hardly a coincidence when it occurs four times. It’s a pattern.”</p>
<p>Yunho sinks lower in his chair. It is now his turn to pout as he crosses his arms over his chest. He is way too tall to slouch properly, but he is definitely trying his best. He can see his mother out of the corner of his eye trying not to laugh, and that grates just a little.</p>
<p>“Anyway, they agree with you, so they decided to whore me out for the team.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Mrs Jung sits up now, leaning forward in her seat, her eyes narrowed on her son.</p>
<p>“See? You’re angry right? I was angry too! I mean, ok so maybe my personal life is tied in with us winning or losing, but to make me exchange my body for the championship title is a little immoral don’t you think?”</p>
<p>“Explain, before I ring up Coach Kim and make him send those boys to do laps around the stadium till they fall over.”</p>
<p>“Calm down, love. I’m pretty sure our son here is exaggerating. You are exaggerating, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>‘Well, not quite. They signed me up to the online dating place. They also made up a profile for me and put down the exact opposite traits I’m seeking for in a partner, based on the last four relationships.”</p>
<p>“That’s probably Changmin’s idea. Smart.”</p>
<p>“Mum!”</p>
<p>“What? You have to admit it’s a good idea. All your ex boyfriends and girlfriends were not really a good match for you, so it makes sense to find something that’s not them.”</p>
<p>“I thought you liked Donghae?”</p>
<p>“I did till he dumped you and said he was straight. Now he’s persona non grata. Didn’t I tell you? Jihye will be grounded the weekend of his wedding.”</p>
<p>Jihye’s eyes widen at this “news”, but she keeps her trap shut.</p>
<p>Mr Jung is shaking his head at his wife. The woman is protective as hell, a trait he greatly admires, but sometimes she does go overboard.</p>
<p>“No, love. Jihye, you can go to the wedding.”</p>
<p>His wife shoots a glare his way, but she doesn’t counteract his statement.</p>
<p>“Anyway, uh, so I did get a match. Just one, and we’ve been talking for little over a week now.”</p>
<p>“Why just one?”</p>
<p>“Their specifications were a little too specific. Let me see…” Yunho closes his eyes, as he recalls Changmin’s words. He recites them verbatim. “Male or female, aged between 20-30. Must be able to cook, sing, play an instrument. Fond of poetry or other artistic pursuits such as painting, drawing, writing or composing. No sports fanatics. Must be between 5”8 and 5”11. Must love to travel and be adventurous and willing to try new things. Must not be clingy or naggy. You must have your own life and be your own person. If you’re a guy, being a top or bottom is fine.”</p>
<p>Jihye starts choking then. Nobody moves to thump her on the back because she is clearly choking on air as she coughs and splutters, trying to get a hold of herself.</p>
<p>“I have to say I’m surprised,” Mrs Jung starts, “I would think their criteria would be more, I don’t know. More specific to a guy.”</p>
<p>“I thought you wanted me to go out with girls?”</p>
<p>“It’s really your choice. And in all honesty, you were happier with your boyfriends than you were with your girlfriends. I can always get grandkids from this little brat here, so don’t worry about it.”</p>
<p>Jihye is really fighting to stay silent. Those passes are worth more than life itself so she is damn well going to keep her mouth shut even though the urge to yell out, asking her mother what if she’s lesbian, is extremely strong.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s good to know, because the only hit I got happens to be a guy.”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“A man fits that criteria?”</p>
<p>“Trust me, that was my exact reaction.”</p>
<p>His parents along with his sister blink silently at him. Suddenly Yunho feels nervous. He hasn’t spoken about Jae to anyone. Not even his teammates who constantly pester him, but all he does in reply is wipe their asses on the ice, skating circles around them. Even Kangin no longer holds back when trying to defend against him as he normally does with his teammates for fear of accidentally hurting them too seriously because Yunho really is untouchable on the ice. They have an away game tomorrow night which is why he is having dinner with his family that night instead of at the Kims with the rest of his teammates.</p>
<p>What does he tell them though? That in the space of little over a week, he has fallen madly in love with a stranger? Ok, perhaps Jae isn’t really a stranger in the normal sense of the word, because they talk pretty much every single night from 10pm to midnight. He had to enforce the midnight curfew on himself, because surviving on 3-4 hours sleep is not sustainable in the long run no matter how fit he is, especially considering the type of days he has. Jae had been more than willing to adhere to it, and they’ve clocked up a considerable amount of time chatting over the email function of the dating site. Both their profiles are now closed to the public since they have both ticked themselves off as “dating”. He had laughed over the terminology but hey, they are dating, albeit <i>online</i>.</p>
<p>Apart from that first night, they actually rarely text each other. Perhaps it’s because of how close they both got to pushing the “relationship” a little too far so quickly. Both of them seemed to have a sense for the other, and when they had each gotten home that night, neither had mentioned the texting. It was during that conversation that Yunho had suggested the curfew. Thanks to the upcoming game, Yunho is far too busy at practice, and it seems as if Jae is too. He still has no clue what the other man does, but he does know that it has something to do with music. He recalls some of the emails from a couple of nights ago.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Well, you better believe it! I’ll send you photos if I can find them but I really was short and round as a kid. And then when I hit 12, I shot up like a freaking weed. It was hideous. One minute I was barely 5”4, and the next, I was 5”11. And I kept growing. Don’t lament about being 5”11. I think that’s the perfect height :P</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Can we stop talking about school? I don’t have a lot of fond memories. Well, I do, but I don’t want to revisit them. My high school girlfriend dumped me to become some trophy wife, and every time I think about school, I think about her for some reason and I cringe. I don’t feel anything for her anymore, but it leaves a sour taste in my mouth.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>What do you like doing in your spare time? I’ll go first. I don’t have much spare time lol! It’s practice and then endurance training and then working with my mother. Strangely enough, I really like being her intern. She is a real nasty piece of work at the office (ohmygod please don’t tell her I said that, because she will bust my balls for it) but she is fair and a very good teacher so I’m enjoying learning the ropes. I still can’t see myself as a pencil pusher, but I guess it’s the least I can do after how supportive they are of my choice of work.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>I am strangely comfortable in both a jersey and a suit though… Funny huh?</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Hmmm ok maybe hanging out with friends would be what I do in my spare time. You’d think I’d be sick of my teammates by now but I really love them. I can’t imagine life without them. So I guess I spend a lot of my free time just hanging out. Wow, how exciting is my life? Sad sad sad -____-</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Your turn ;-)</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>I’m going to remember what you said about those photos :P I’ll try and find some of mine too. I looked like a girl. I wish I was kidding. Barely anyone believed my mother when she said I was a boy. And then it got even worse at school so yeah, I’m fine with us not talking about school because school was definitely not fun for me. Imagine the looks I got in the boy’s bathroom. I learned how to fight just to protect myself.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Your ex-girlfriend is blind btw. Just saying.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>My work never gave me room to breathe. It was always do this do that fly here fly there say this say that. There was always SOMETHING that needed doing. I felt like I was suffocating so I took an extended leave of absence. I’m now a free agent! Ok, well, maybe not completely free since a job like that won’t let me go so easily but it’s fine.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Lately, I’ve been writing a lot. Like A LOT. I’ve already filled a little notebook of random scribbles. I suppose you might call them poetry. I call it discharging the rubbish in my head. So I guess that’s what I do in my free time. I don’t have much of an interest in anything else at the moment. I’m just being a slacker, sponging off my lovely parents.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Trust me, I’m sadder ;____;</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>PS: Don’t think I missed that sneaky thing about your mother ;-) And I don’t even want to try imagining you in a suit…</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>I would have protected you in school :( I learned how to fight too thanks to my father. He said it builds character. I’m not sure if it did to be honest, it just filled up my spare time when I wasn’t on the field kicking or throwing a ball around. However it did make me more flexible than most other athletes and it has definitely served me well.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>You’re making me real curious about what you do, but I won’t ask! I’m just glad you got out of there before you burned out completely. It sounds like you definitely needed a break. I tend to give everything till I keel over and pass out. That’s not really a good thing…</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Maybe you’ll share some of your scribbles with me some day. I can’t write poetry for shit. I’m sorry if my friends misled you on that point.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>And you don’t miss much, do you? ;-) </i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Flexible huh? :P</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Trust you to latch onto that o_O</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>I just collapsed into a fit of giggles over “latch”. It’s not quite midnight but I think you should go to bed before I decide to try and have my wicked way with you :P</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>You really suck at goodbyes. How am I going to sleep after that?</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>I’m not even going to TOUCH that one.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>GOOD NIGHT YUNHO</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>*smirk*</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Ass</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>NOT TOUCHING THAT ONE EITHER</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>GOOD NIGHT JAE</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“EARTH TO U-KNOW YUNHO!”</p>
<p>Yunho is startled from his reverie by his sister, who punctuates her loud bellow with a kick to his shins.</p>
<p>“What the fuck, Jihye?” Yunho glares at his sister who is batting her eyelashes innocently at him.</p>
<p>“Don’t swear at your sister. We did lose you there. I kept calling your name but you were completely lost in your thoughts.”</p>
<p>“They looked like good thoughts too if that smirk was anything to go by.” Mrs Jung, wearing her own smirk, watching as her son blushes.</p>
<p>“Mum! I don’t want to know about his thoughts. Ugh now I feel like I need a shower. Too many unwanted thoughts just entered my head. I need brain bleach!”</p>
<p>“What on earth are you prattling on about?”</p>
<p>“I have yaoi images THAT I DO NOT WANT in my head. Thankfully, they are of the actual manga I read yesterday… but still… to associate it with my brother…” Jihye shudders dramatically. “I’m going to need therapy. Family dinners with Yunho require therapy for me the following day.”</p>
<p>“What the hell are you doing reading yaoi?” Yunho’s mouth is hanging just a little as he stares at his baby sister. His baby sister! What is the world coming to when she reads yaoi and he has barely looked at them?</p>
<p>Mr Jung shakes his head, pulling the napkin from his lap and dropping it on the table as he stands. “I’m lost. I think I need a drink. Yunho, join me in the study.”</p>
<p>“What about meeeeeeeeeeee?” Jihye whines, sounding like a five year old as she kicks her heels against the legs of her chair.</p>
<p>This time it is Mrs Jung who stands, depositing her napkin on the table. “You are coming with me. We need to have a good long talk about appropriate behaviour at the dinner table, and then maybe I’ll give you your passport.”</p>
<p>“What! You can’t hold my passport hostage!”</p>
<p>She merely arches an immaculate eyebrow at her screeching daughter. “Care to try me?”</p>
<p>Both Jihye and Yunho stand, mutely following their parents as they leave the room.</p>
<p>Yunho settles into the hunter green leather couch in his father’s study, holding a snifter of cognac that his father has just handed to him. He had chanced a glance at his cellphone on the way, and was a little disturbed to see that it is almost 9:30pm. Jihye’s dinner table theatrics have dragged the meal out longer than usual, and he is going to be late getting home. He fiddles with his phone, wondering if he should text Jae, and then remembers what his own “ideal match” says about not being clingy, and he pockets his phone immediately.</p>
<p>“So,” Mr Jung settles into the couch opposite his son, “tell me about this man.”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure what to tell you, Dad. I like him. I really do, but I don’t really want to share him yet because of the circumstances.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough. What is he like though?”</p>
<p>“He seems quite guarded some moments and quite free in others. I get the feeling he doesn’t trust very easily, especially with the way he avoids some questions or statements of mine, when he replies to everything else. I don’t blame him though. It is a rather strange medium to meet someone on.”</p>
<p>“What about you? Are you truthful? Does he know who you are?”</p>
<p>Yunho takes a sip of his drink, trying not to wince at the strong liqueur, but it doesn’t escape his father’s notice who chuckles at him. He sends a returning smile, before speaking.</p>
<p>“He doesn’t even know what sport I play. I get the feeling he assumes I play basketball because of some of the things he says, and I haven’t set him straight.”</p>
<p>“So he doesn’t know you’re the heir to Jung Group?”</p>
<p>Yunho looks up sharply, but he only sees concern in his father’s eyes, nothing more.</p>
<p>“No. He knows I work with Mum 2-3 afternoons a week if practice allows it, but that’s it.”</p>
<p>Mr Jung leans back, swirling his glass lazily as he eyes his son thoughtfully. His knee-jerk reaction to the whole thing was a great big red alert because internet or online dating just seems wrong to him. What if the person on the other end is some predator like Seunghyun? His lips twist angrily at the memory of the older man. He would definitely not have chosen a man such as that as his son’s first experience but if Yunho’s subsequent choice of male partner is any indication, he seems to have learned his lesson. People in the entertainment industry are shallow and self-serving, Seunghyun the worst of the lot.</p>
<p>However, if this other man has no idea as to Yunho’s background, and still seems very interested in his son, then who is he to knock their method of getting to know each other? Sure, it’s a little strange to a traditionalist like him, but as long as Yunho is happy, that is really all that matters.</p>
<p>“Are you planning on eventually meeting him though? You can’t stay online forever. Do you even know what he looks like?”</p>
<p>Yunho breaks into a smile, remembering the photoe Jae had sent him that morning. He had woken up to a message on his phone.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>This is a photo of a photo. You don’t have to reply, but you can see what I mean by a girl… DON’T LAUGH</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://beeswaxing.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/605/1611">
    
  </a>
</p>
<p>And he really wasn’t kidding. Jae was a wide-eyed toddler who really looked like a pretty baby girl. He wonders what the man looks like now, trying to put the top half of the toddler’s face to the bottom half of what he can see in Jae’s profile, but not quite succeeding in visualising it. He has a feeling the man leans more towards feminine in features, but he doesn’t really want to assume too much. He would personally not appreciate someone pointing that out. He had replied with his own photo of a photo.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>I told you I was short and round! AND I KNOW YOU’RE LAUGHING RIGHT NOW</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://beeswaxing.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/605/1955">
    
  </a>
</p>
<p>“I don’t think I need the answer to that question,” Mr Jung smiles at his son, speaking more to himself as Yunho is so obviously lost in thought. The young man sitting opposite him is positively glowing. Anything that can make his son this happy, can’t be bad. He’ll reserve ultimate judgment when he finally meets the young man, and he has no doubt he eventually will.</p>
<p>He stands up, grabbing Yunho’s drink, downing it himself, knowing his son won’t want it. He is glad that Yunho isn’t much of a drinker, especially in the heavy drinking culture that they have.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you go home, son? What time is your flight tomorrow?”</p>
<p>Yunho shakes himself, looking up at his father, before standing up. “We’re catching the 10am flight to Sapporo.”</p>
<p>“I wish we could have gone to the game. I have a feeling the Oji Eagles won’t know what hit them.”</p>
<p>“You don’t know that!”</p>
<p>“I know you. Have a safe trip, and send our regards to Coach Kim and your friends. We can talk about this new love of yours when you get back.”</p>
<p>“Why is everyone saying I’m in love…” Yunho mutters under his breath.</p>
<p>“Because we can see it. Now go, because I have to rescue Jihye from your mother.”</p>
<p>Yunho snorts at that as he leaves the study with his father, getting a good natured punch to the shoulder for his troubles.</p>
<p>He texts Jae on his way out, telling the man he’ll be home in twenty minutes.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Jaejoong is feeling trapped. He agreed to attend this function only because of Hyunjoong, and his so-called friend is nowhere to be found. He has no idea how many shots of soju he’s had, but he is feeling pleasantly buzzed.</p>
<p>But the alcoholic buzz is not enough to push away the stifling feeling of being uncomfortable in his own skin. The week away from the cesspool that is the entertainment industry has made him hate his occupation even more. He loves to sing. He lives to sing. But he can do without all the fucking assholes that seem to be everywhere.</p>
<p>He feels an unwanted hand on his waist, and he turns, snarling.</p>
<p>“Get your fucking hands off me.”</p>
<p>“Is this how you greet an old friend?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong eyes Seunghyun up and down. The man is past tipsy, and he can see the scars on his face from a brutal beating from no one knows whom under the bb cream. He cannot stand the man. The producer is the epitome of two-faced. He’d smile at you on one side, and stab you in the back on the other, just to get ahead in the world. But that’s not the only reason he hates him. Seunghyun preys on the younger idols, and he’s seen more than his fair share of broken hearts, and even broken bodies. He used to hang out with the man, yes, but after the incident with Jessica, all he wants to do is punch the man whenever he sees him. In fact, he’d love to meet the guy who practically broke every bone in the man’s face a few years ago and congratulate him on a job well done. </p>
<p>“Friend? I have no friends.”</p>
<p>“That’s because you’re too picky pretty boy. We could have had fun, you and I.”</p>
<p>He growls, grabbing the finger than Seunghyun is now trailing down his cheek, tilting it backwards painfully. However, it goes to show exactly how drunk the older man is, because he doesn’t seem to notice as his reddened eyes stare off dreamily at Jaejoong’s face. </p>
<p>“What was that bitch’s name? That blonde bimbo? Jane? Jodie? Whatever. The little slut was calling your name as I fucked her into the bed.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s control snaps, as does Seunghyun’s finger.</p>
<p>The howl of pain from the inebriated man attracts attention from all over the room, and in the chaos, Jaejoong slips out, shaking in anger. He should not have come. Fuck Hyunjoong. Fuck Seunghyun. Fuck the whole fucking industry. He feels so dirty and used. Used by Hyunjoong and tainted by Seunghyun. </p>
<p>His phone buzzes just as he gets into his car, and his moan of pain echoes in the confines of his Lamborghini. </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>I got held up at the family dinner I told you about last night. I’ll be home in twenty minutes. I hope your work thing went well (^-^)</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>He tosses the phone into the passenger seat and puts the car into gear, manipulating the gear shaft brutally as he reverses wildly, tearing out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell. He needs to calm down, he has to calm down, before he gets home.</p>
<p>Yunho.</p>
<p>He feels overwhelmed. Yunho doesn’t deserve someone like him. The young man with his guileless nature would be eaten alive in the environment that Jaejoong has to somehow thrive in. This is where all the alcohol and substance abuse comes in. There is only so much a person can take before you just want to numb yourself to everything and everyone. In the last week, he has never felt more alive.</p>
<p>But Yunho…</p>
<p>He speeds all the way home, not caring about traffic cameras or anything like that as he normally is. He has been trying to stay under the radar and out of the press, and so far he has succeeded. But after the rather public assault on Seunghyun tonight, he won’t be surprised if the police are not far behind, waiting to arrest him should the bastard choose to press charges. He won’t put it past the man. He has tried to avoid him for this very reason. Jessica had been like a little sister to him, and she had naively believed that Seunghyun really did care about her. All he wanted was another notch on his bed post, nothing more. Rumour had it that Seunghyun was either married or in some kind of long term relationship with someone outside the industry a few years ago. But Jaejoong doesn’t believe it, because the man never stopped sleeping around as far as he could see.</p>
<p>Jessica had been his only real friend, and whatever Seunghyun had done, had made her family pack her off to America. She had refused to take any calls from him, because it was he who had introduced them. Jaejoong will never be able to forgive himself for that.</p>
<p>He blinks in surprise when he finds himself already outside his parents’ home in Anyang. A quick look at the clock on the dash shows that barely ten minutes has elapsed. He must have run every single red light or something because the drive normally takes about twenty minutes. He is confused though, because there are four cars parked outside the house, and one of them is blocking the entrance to the garage. </p>
<p>Great.</p>
<p>Jaejoong drives up onto the lawn, not wanting to leave the car on the street, making a note to apologise to his mother for it and offer to pay for landscaping. He vaguely remembers his father mentioning something about his team having dinner at the house every Thursday.</p>
<p>Just fucking great.</p>
<p>Jaejoong trusts no one, and he barely trusts his parents. That’s how bad it has gotten, and when his dad had promised that his team would keep his secret their secret, he had scoffed, feeling guilty when Coach Kim’s face had fallen. It had taken a lot of convincing on his parents’ part for Jaejoong to be alright with the idea of them possibly knowing who he is. However he did tell his parents not to tell them that he is their son. If they recognise him, fine. If they don’t, leave it.</p>
<p>He checks his reflection in the mirror, mouth curling as he notes how angry he still looks. He is still simmering, and the ten minute drive has not calmed him down much. What he wants is to go to bed, but he knows he will at least have to acknowledge his father’s guests, and not embarrass the man. He can always drive around till they go, but his phone is almost dead and Yunho is waiting for him.</p>
<p>Yunho.</p>
<p>“Goddamn it!” Jaejoong gets out of the car, slamming the door loudly, stalking to the front door, his low heeled boots clipping loudly on the cement pavement. </p>
<p>As he enters the house, raucous laughter can be heard, utterly masculine, and he scowls darkly. He digs into the pocket of his thick jacket for his sunglasses and puts them on. He then proceeds to zip his jacket up all the way, so the lower half of his face is somewhat blocked off as well. Feeling marginally more protected, knowing he will be unable to hide behind his “Hero” mask without humiliating his parents with his behaviour, he has to use any means necessary to try and hide his identity. Plus, he is still fucking pissed and it will definitely show on his face. </p>
<p>He slams the door shut, and the laughter cuts off suddenly. He almost laughs, not knowing why it is suddenly silent, but it amuses him nonetheless. He doesn’t bother taking off his shoes, prepared to apologise to his parents in the morning over it. He needs his armour, and that includes his boots.</p>
<p>Jaejoong squares his shoulders, grateful for the sunglasses and his jacket, as he puts his hand into his pockets and saunters casually into the open plan dining and living area. </p>
<p>What greets him first is the smell. The beautiful smell of his mother’s cooking and his mouth waters immediately, and he suddenly feels ravenous. He has barely eaten, and all that alcohol is running loose in him unchecked by food. As he appears round the corner, in full view of the dining table, he can see mouths dropping open as the five men gape at him.</p>
<p>His heels clipping on the tiled floor is loud, and he sees his mother drop her gaze to his feet, and then back up to his face. He shakes his head imperceptibly at her, and she sighs, nodding in acceptance. There is an empty seat on his father’s right, and he drops heavily into it.</p>
<p>The silence continues, and Jaejoong is resigned, knowing it will have to be him to break the silence.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you going to introduce your guests?” Jaejoong winces inwardly at his tone. It comes out far colder than he intends, bordering on rude even. His father too is gaping a little at him, and he sighs.</p>
<p>Coach Kim is a little dumbfounded. He did not expect Jaejoong home this early, and now that he is here, he is feeling suddenly uncomfortable about introducing his famous son to his somewhat famous team. He believes they will keep the man’s secret, but that’s not really the point. Jaejoong came home to get away from everything that the entertainment industry is, and that includes fans. While he is not sure if any of the men at the table are fans, he is pretty sure they will recognise him and probably behave like fans even if they aren’t.</p>
<p>He can sense his son is not comfortable either, and he feels sorry for even pushing the subject. The boys would have normally left by now, but with Yunho not being there, they have all been indulging in a bit of a gossip session about who the man can possibly be dating. No one’s the wiser, not even Junsu, and Changmin is extremely put out at not being confided in as well. They have all given up asking Yunho about it during practice, because all that happens is more and more punishing drills till the team can barely remember their own names from sheer exhaustion let alone remembering that they want to know about this mysterious person in Yunho’s life. </p>
<p>But dear god, he is more than willing to let Yunho keep his secrets if it means he keeps playing the way he has. The man is wiping the floor with his own team, and Coach Kim is not too modest to say that he knows his team is the best out there. And even they cannot keep up with Yunho, which is saying a hell of a lot. He is anticipating the game with the Oji Eagles so much, convinced that they may even hit double digits in points. He makes a mental note to remind his wife to try and make Jaejoong sit and watch the game on the sports network tomorrow night.</p>
<p>Finally, it is not Jaejoong or Coach Kim who breaks the silence, but Yoochun who is seated next to Jaejoong and thus, he has the best view of them all.</p>
<p>“Fuck, you are gorgeous.” And then as if he remembers where he is, he sends an apologetic look to either end of the table. “Sorry, Coach, Mrs Kim.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong grits his teeth, flexing his jaw, making the sharp line even more pronounced as he fists his hands in his pocket. Are all jocks like this? Rude? Uncouth? </p>
<p>No.</p>
<p>Yunho is none of that.</p>
<p>Yoochun gets a sharp elbow to the chest from Junsu for his outburst, and the table starts chuckling nervously. He cannot help it though. He is basing his observation on the man’s skin alone. At least, he thinks it’s a man. The voice had been masculine, but how many men have skin like that? His bearing is almost regal, ramrod straight, and he wishes he could see his eyes, because he has a feeling they will be breathtaking. His tone had been vaguely annoyed when he demanded an introduction, the coldness is like a hand slapping across the previously warm atmosphere. And it also sounds vaguely familiar.</p>
<p>Jaejoong gives up when he feels his phone vibrating in his pocket. He is going to have to be rude. </p>
<p>He stands up, checking his phone, seeing that it is a notification that he has an email in his DreamDate inbox, and thus, this is his cue to leave. He unzips his jacket slightly, feeling stifled in the thick coat in the warm house. He doesn’t notice Changmin and Han Geng’s gasp of surprise.</p>
<p>“Mum, Dad, I’m sorry, I have to go. Can you keep a plate of food for me? I’ll come down later and eat it. Have a good night.”</p>
<p>He doesn’t bother waiting for a reply, turning and stalking off immediately. His steps making sharp staccato sounds that keeps the people at the dining table riveted towards his retreating form, till he disappears up the top of the stairs.</p>
<p>Changmin exhales loudly, shaking his head, trying to clear his mind. He knows that mouth. And the voice too. But he needs confimation.</p>
<p>“Coach, who was that?” His tone is nonchalant, but his insides are twisting weirdly. The reason for that is because he recognises that mouth from one thing, and the voice from something else, and he knows, he just knows, that they will match.</p>
<p>“That’s my son. I’m sorry he was rude. He had to go in to work today and for some reason it always makes him cranky.” Coach Kim laughs nervously, his eyes darting across the table to his wife whose expression is carefully blank.</p>
<p>“What’s his name?” Han Geng asks quietly, and Changmin immediately looks past Kangin at their oldest team mate. Han Geng had been seated directly opposite him.</p>
<p>A question that should have an immediate and simple asnwer, takes far too long to come, and in that pregnant silence, Changmin knows. And his confirmation comes in the form of a very soft female voice to his immediate left. </p>
<p>“Jaejoong…”</p>
<p>“Jaejoong?” Yoochun echoes, eyes widening. “That’s not a very common name.” His mind is whirling. He only knows one Jaejoong, and that’s… “Jaejoong as in <i>Hero</i> Jaejoong?”</p>
<p>Coach Kim and Mrs Kim are silent, and the five remaining members of Anyang Halla stare back and forth at each other.</p>
<p>Kangin breaks the tension with a chuckle, shaking his head at his coach. “Coach, you’ve been holding out on us. We didn’t know you were related to a rock god, what with your horrifying penchant for trot music.”</p>
<p>The table bursts out laughing. The sound is still tinged with nervousness, but the warm atmosphere is back, as Kangin teases and ribs his coach and his wife about their son. Kangin may be a brute on the ice, and a little dense off the ice, but his heart is always in the right place. </p>
<p>The team leaves about ten minutes later, but Changmin calls for a huddle just before they all disperse into their separate cars. They are standing by Jaejoong’s Lamborghini, drooling at the sleek silver car.</p>
<p>“Guys, I think I know who Yunho is dating.”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Junsu stares at the taller man. “Did Yunho text you during dinner or something? What the heck?”</p>
<p>“No.” Han Geng replies before Changmin can. “I’m pretty sure I know who he is dating too.”</p>
<p>Yoochun, Kangin and Junsu look back and forth between the two tallest members on the team apart from Yunho. They are cold, confused, and newly exhilarated by what they have just found out today, but even the news that Hero Jaejoong is the son of their coach pales in comparison to finding out about their team captain.</p>
<p>“Remember what his match’s name was?”</p>
<p>“Kim Jaejoong.”</p>
<p>“Coach Kim’s son is Hero Jaejoong.”</p>
<p>“So? I guess he’s Kim Jaejoong too. I’m sure there are a few floating around. Why the hell would Hero Jaejoong need to go online for a date when he can have anyone he fucking wants?” Yoochun’s tone is incredulous, scoffing at the two men who both send frowns his way.</p>
<p>“Did you see his mouth?”</p>
<p>“No…”</p>
<p>Changmin digs into his pocket for his phone, punching earnestly onto the keypad, and then groaning.</p>
<p>“He changed the password.”</p>
<p>“Of course he did!”</p>
<p>“Wait, I think I can still try and find his match.”</p>
<p>The older four men wait as Changmin presses into his phone a few more times, before hissing in disgust.</p>
<p>“Their profiles are closed.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“On this site, if you’ve found your match and no longer want to be matched with anyone else, you can set your profile to “dating” and your profile automatically becomes unavailable. Hey, wait!”</p>
<p>Changmin starts pressing into his phone again, before letting out a whoop.</p>
<p>“Fuck, it’s true!”</p>
<p>“What? What? Bloody hell can you stop talking in exclamations and just tell us.”</p>
<p>“When you click on an unavailable profile, it will tell you who that person is dating. Here, this is Yunho’s profile.”</p>
<p>Everyone crowds around closer to look at the screen of Changmin’s Galaxy Note.</p>
<p>
  <b>JUNG YUNHO IS DATING KIM JAEJOONG</b>
</p>
<p>“Ok, so we’ve established that he is dating the person he got matched with. But that man was blonde. When the heck was Hero Jaejoong ever blonde?”</p>
<p>“Forget the blonde, can you remember his mouth?”</p>
<p>“Not all of us are blessed with memories likes yours and Yunho’s, idiot.” </p>
<p>“Then take my word for it. Hyung, you remember too, right?” Changmin directs his question to Han Geng who nods immediately.</p>
<p>“The Kim Jaejoong who got matched to Yunho is 29. Hero Jaejoong is 29. He can sing, play and instrument, and enjoys poetry and artistic pursuits that include composing. He also has a hell of a unique pout.”</p>
<p>Junsu, Yoochun and Kangin’s eyes are wide in the bright streetlight. They are starting to believe.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck, this is not good.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div>Jaejoong kicks off his boots and strips quickly out of his clothes. In seconds, he is naked as he falls into bed, not even bothering with his laptop as he pops the sim card out of his dying phone and putting it into the fully charged one sitting on the bedside table before dialing a number from memory.<p>Yunho is typing a second email to Jaejoong, when his phone rings. He doesn’t bother looking at it before answering.</p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>“Hello? This is Jung Yunho.”</p>
<p>A throaty chuckle, before a husky voice assails his ears, the timbre sending shivers coursing down his spine.</p>
<p>“Do you always answer your phone with your full name? How very cute.”</p>
<p>“J-J-Jae?” </p>
<p>“Surprise.”</p>
<p>“I…uh…um…” Yunho is dreadfully tongue tied. How can someone sound so sinful uttering just one word? Dear god, if his voice matches his face, he is so done for. He is thankful, yet not, that he decided to go to bed naked. He can feel his cock stirring and he is in so much trouble because he has no idea what he is going to do. He hopes Jae doesn’t plan on staying on the phone for the next two hours because he will probably die from blue balls by the end of it.</p>
<p>“Cat got your tongue?”</p>
<p>“Um…”</p>
<p>Jaejoong stretches out, arching off the bed, sighing into the phone as he does, though really, it is more of a moan.</p>
<p>“Oh god…” Yunho manages to choke out, his cock is filling fast and he is looking around desperately for something to stop it somehow. But of course, there’s nothing. He shuts his laptop, putting it under the bed before stretching out face down on the bed, the phone balanced against his ear as he bites his pillow to keep from making inappropriate sounds. How is this man killing him this quickly? He hasn’t had sex in months, but to be turned on this quickly is ridiculous, surely?</p>
<p>“Not god, it’s just Jae tonight…” Jaejoong purrs into the phone. Yunho’s voice is low, deliciously deep yet soft.</p>
<p>“Jae…”</p>
<p>“I like the way you say my name.”</p>
<p>“I…why, Jae?”</p>
<p>Memories of what had happened earlier flit through Jaejoong’s mind, and he squeezes his eyes shut against them. He doesn’t want to remember. He wants to feel. He wants to feel alive, not dead. Right now he is feeling close to death. Perhaps it is a tad melodramatic, but he is sick of feeling this way. </p>
<p>“I had a very bad time at work, and I’m a little drunk.”</p>
<p>“Oh…” Yunho heart is confused as it both tries to break at the words, and speed up because Jae has managed to breathe the words out, making them sound sexy, even in the words actually aren’t.</p>
<p>“Can you fix me?”</p>
<p>“Wh-what do you want me to do?” He asks, but somehow he knows. And his cock definitely knows, now painfully hard and digging into the mattress because it has nowhere else to go. </p>
<p>“I want you, tonight.”</p>
<p>“H-how?” Yunho hates that he is stuttering but dear god his mind is absolute mush right now. Jae has got to be some sort of voice actor or something. Or even an actor. His voice can melt stone. </p>
<p>“Tell me what you want to do to me right now. I’m lying in bed…naked…remember our first conversation? I wasn’t kidding…I really was naked. And I am all yours tonight.” </p>
<p>“Jae…oh god.”</p>
<p>“Are you shy? I’m shy too, but I want you too much. I want to feel your body against mine.”</p>
<p>“Jae…”</p>
<p>“Mmmmm…remember the other night when you said you’d be willing to be my anything? Can you be mine, tonight?”</p>
<p>Yunho moans low into his pillow, hand clutching his phone to his ear, the other hand fisted under his pillow, his nails digging into his palm because he has no idea how to do this. He’s not inexperienced in the bedroom, far from it, but this is Jae, he’s six years older, and from the sounds of it, he definitely knows what the fuck he’s doing. He’s never had phone sex before and he is burning hot from being painfully turned on as well as being embarrassed and shy as fuck.</p>
<p>“I…I…I’ve never done this before.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong smiles as his eyes pop open, he will be Yunho’s first in at least one thing then. He can take this slow. He has all night, and Yunho’s little distressed sounds are going straight to his cock. He fists himself lazily, as he starts humming a tune into the phone. He lets go, sitting up to grab his guitar from next to the bed. Music is his aphrodisiac, and his voice is his instrument. He no longer cares if Yunho will recognise his voice, as he plugs the headset into his phone, popping the bud into his ear as he starts to strum on the guitar, singing softly, his voice very husky and breathy, to suit the song.</p>
<p>
  <i>“If your feet hurt from walking too much… then I will tend to them…with a velvet touch.”</i>
</p>
<p>Yunho doesn’t recognise the song, but every strum of the guitar strings resonates in his soul. He knows enough English to understand the words well enough. There is something about the way Jae sings. It is not empty the way pop is. He can feel every word as if it is touching him, branding him even. His voice is low and sexy as hell, and he knows the older man is trying to relax him. His falls in love just a little bit more over the sentiment behind Jae’s actions.</p>
<p>
  <i>“If your lungs just don't want to work today… then I'll perform a mouth to mouth… until you're okay.”</i>
</p>
<p>“Jae…” Yunho moans out softly, thinking about the man’s mouth in his profile photo, as he turns slowly onto his back. He holds the phone to his ear, as his other hand roams down his body, towards his neglected cock.</p>
<p>A ghost of a smile tugs at the beautiful man’s pouty mouth as he hears the ache in Yunho’s voice as he calls his name. He keeps strumming, and singing.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Don't you just love… the feeling of my fingertips… circling your lips.”</i>
</p>
<p>Jae’s voice drops even lower at the start of this part of the song, and Yunho closes his eyes, feeling as if the man’s mouth is on his skin. The way each word escapes his throat, the way he breathes it out, he can imagine Jae’s mouth on his. He puts his own fingertips on his own lips, tongue licking, tasting, imagining that he is tasting Jaejoong.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Don't you just love… the desire taking hold of you… I can tell you do.”</i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s lips twitch slightly into a smirk at the end of the line, and it translates into the way he sings, making the last few words sound a tad knowing, a tad wicked. He is rewarded by a husky sigh as Yunho once again calls out his name.</p>
<p>
  <i>“I know all your favorite spots… and tonight we will connect the dots.”</i>
</p>
<p>“Tell me your favourite spots…” </p>
<p>Jaejoong licks his lips as Yunho’s low voice washes over him. He can feel the goosebumps raise on his skin, and his balls tighten in response and he drops his guitar beside the bed as he slips back under the covers.</p>
<p>“There’s this spot right below the ear. It’s such a soft spot, whether on a hard man or a pliable woman. I want to kiss you right there, and rub my nose against your jaw, licking my way to the base of your throat, and then kissing my way back up to your mouth.”</p>
<p>“Your mouth is beautiful…”</p>
<p>“So is yours…”</p>
<p>“I want to feel your lips against mine, softly licking and nipping. I like it when you bite. Do you want to bite me, Jae?” Yunho has no idea where the words are coming from, but they’re spilling out a lot easier than earlier. Jae’s singing has relaxed him completely, and all he wants is to make the man happy.</p>
<p>Jaejoong groans in response, his hand finding his cock as he thumbs his slit, smearing precum everywhere to get some sort of lubrication going. </p>
<p>“I want to tug on that pouty bottom lip of yours and suck on it till you moan into my mouth.”</p>
<p>
  <i>“Don't you just love… the feeling of my fingertips… circling your lips.”</i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s eyes open in surprise, as his words are sung back to him, perfectly in tune. Yunho’s singing voice is a little higher than his speaking voice, but the pitch is right, and Jaejoong cannot help but moan in response as he lifts his knees, planting his feet on the bed as he parts his thighs.</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure the singer wasn’t meaning lips the way you and I mean them right now…”</p>
<p>“I know…”</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Jaejoong bites out, helpless as he imagines Yunho’s fingers against him. </p>
<p>“Do you want my fingers there, Jae? Circling…” </p>
<p>“Yunho…”</p>
<p>Yunho smiles into the phone, playing with the head of his cock, as he throws Jae’s words back at him. “I like the way you say my name…”</p>
<p>“Brat,” Jaejoong chuckles softly, as his hands slip lower, fondling his balls.</p>
<p>Yunho smirks slightly, lips twitching as he breathes out a single word, making his voice a little whiny, yet still low and husky. </p>
<p>“Oppa…”</p>
<p>“Oh my god.”</p>
<p>“Where are my fingers Jae…”</p>
<p>Jaejoong lets out a shaky breath. He’s pretty sure he had the upper hand earlier, but somewhere along the way, Yunho caught on, and the man is clearly a quick learner. </p>
<p>“In my mouth…”</p>
<p>“Put your index and middle fingers in your mouth and pretend they’re my fingers. You can bite if you want, I like it when you bite…”</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s hips are gyrating gently on the bed as he complies, suckling on his fingers, making sure the wet sounds can be heard by the younger man on the other end of the line. </p>
<p>“God, I wish that was my cock you were sucking that wetly.”</p>
<p>“Not god, Yunho…Jae…”</p>
<p>“Jae…your mouth, fuck…” Yunho is fisting his shaft, moving it in tandem with the sounds coming from the phone, his eyes are clenched shut, and he can almost see the man’s pouty mouth wrapped around the head of his cock. He moans then.</p>
<p>“Your fingers are all nice and wet now…”</p>
<p>“I’m trailing them down your body, skimming over your nipples… do you like that, Jae?”</p>
<p>“I have a nipple piercing…”</p>
<p>“Oh dear fuck,” Yunho eyes fly open as he almost chokes, chewing hard on his bottom lip as Jaejoong laughs throatily in his ear.</p>
<p>“You like that do you?”</p>
<p>“I have one too…”</p>
<p>Now it’s Jaejoong’s turn to choke. “How has this not come up in our emails?”</p>
<p>“Forget emails.” Yunho’s eyes are shut again. “I’m teasing the barbell, flicking my finger against it, before tugging gently, and then I move down your body…”</p>
<p>Jaejoong whines into the phone as he does exactly what Yunho says, but he wants more playing with his nipples.</p>
<p>“I know you want me to lick your nipples don’t you? Bite them? But you have to earn that. I want to go lower…” Yunho chews on his bottom lip again before breathing out, “please don’t tell me you have a belly piercing too…”</p>
<p>“What if I do?”</p>
<p>“Then I’m going to shove my fingers back in your mouth as I bend my head to flick my tongue against your piercing, licking around it, and dipping it into your belly button. Beautiful, Jae…”</p>
<p>Jaejoong is moaning around the fingers that are back in his mouth, and he can hear Yunho chuckling darkly on the phone. </p>
<p>“So you do have a piercing huh? Suck my fingers, make it good and wet. Very wet.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong suckles some more, before pulling off with a loud pop, satisfied with the sound Yunho makes when he does it. </p>
<p>“No more teasing, Yunho… I want your fingers in me.”</p>
<p>Yunho turns his head, groaning long and low into his pillow, exhaling shakily before he puts his mouth back to the phone. </p>
<p>“Circling… Jae, my fingers are skimming down your body, over your pelvic bone. No, not touching your pretty cock just yet. It’s so wet isn’t it? Just like mine. All red and angry because it is so full and heavy, wanting your body. Do you want my body, Jae?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s thighs are parted as his hand skips past his needy cock, and he groans lowly. “I want your body. I want to kiss and lick every inch of you… I want to ride you till you see fucking stars. And then… and then… will you let me fuck you?”</p>
<p>Yunho’s hand pauses mid-stroke, his mouth dropping open in a gasp, his eyes squeezed tight as he draws his knees up. “You…you want to fuck me?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong licks his lips as he purrs, “I want to feel you underneath me, moaning as I bend your oh-so-flexible body in half, leaning down to kiss you, swallowing your gasps as I pump into your body.”</p>
<p>“Fuck…”</p>
<p>“Yes, fuck…”</p>
<p>“Fingers…” Yunho manages to choke out. “My fingers, they are playing and teasing around your tight hole. I can feel the ridges of the pucker, that’s how fucking tight you are. How many fingers do you want, Jae?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong flips over, getting on his knees, face down with his ass in the air. The covers have been kicked off, but he doesn’t care. It is too fucking hot anyway, as he slips his hands between his thighs, curving them up to touch his tight opening. He slips the tip of one finger in, groaning as his body protests it. He hasn’t been fucked in well over a year, and he suddenly finds that he misses being filled.</p>
<p>“One…just one first, I’m so tight.” Jaejoong moans into the mouthpiece.</p>
<p>“I can feel your walls squeezing my finger. I can imagine how hard your body will squeeze my cock. Can you feel me, as I slip my finger into you, circling…”</p>
<p>Jaejoong buries his finger to the hilt in his aroused body, ignoring the slight pain at the intrusion. </p>
<p>“Move, baby. Move your finger so I can take more.”</p>
<p>“I want to worship you with my mouth, as I fuck you with my finger. Your body is so tight, I want to watch my finger disappearing into your body, but I also want to kiss you. Tell me, Jae. What do I do?”</p>
<p>“Fingers…fingers…watch your fingers oh god.” Jaejoong slips the second finger into his tight hole. Spit is not good lubricant at all, and it hurts, but it hurts so good.</p>
<p>“Fingers, baby? Two fingers buried in you, scissoring, preparing you for my cock. Tell me you want it.” The words are spilling out, Yunho’s eyes are clenched shut as he imagines exactly what he is saying, he is on his side, the phone held in place by his pillow as he pumps his cock, clear liquid seeping out with every other slow pump. He doesn’t want to speed up just yet because he knows he is close. He is sucking on his own finger tips, his tongue wrapping around the tips of his own digits as he imagines them disappearing into Jae’s body.</p>
<p>“I want it. I want you, god I want you. I want your cock in my mouth. Don’t you want my pretty pout wrapped around your hard cock? Sucking and licking at that thick length, preparing it. I’m flicking my tongue across the head of your cock, You taste so fucking good…”</p>
<p>Yunho groans, thumbing his slit, and scooping up some precum, bringing it to his mouth and sucking on it. </p>
<p>“Do you have lube?”</p>
<p>“Yes…”</p>
<p>“Lube me up, I want to fuck you.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong pops his fingers out of his body, reaching out blindly, his face buried against the pillow as he tries to regulate his breathing, rummaging his dresser for lube. He finds the bottle, and lets go of his cock long enough to pour the thick viscose liquid over three fingers. He pops two fingers of the hand that was on his cock previously, sucking noisily as he moans around it.</p>
<p>“I wanna suck you off, but I want you to fuck me even more. You’re all lubed up now baby. I’m on my knees, face down on the bed with my ass up, waiting for you.”</p>
<p>Yunho groans long and low, as he lets go of his cock briefly, focusing on the image in his mind.</p>
<p>“I’m trailing my fingers down your smooth back, feeling you shiver underneath my fingertips. My hands are squeezing your hips, lining my cock up with your body, baby. Hard and fast or soft and slow?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong shakes his head, mouth open against the bed. He has no idea how his brain is still functioning, but god, he needs this to end soon before he explodes.</p>
<p>“I can’t hear you, Jae. Do you want me to fuck you into the bed and make you scream?”</p>
<p>“Y-y-yes. Oh god, yes.”</p>
<p>“Not god, Jae.” Yunho smirks, as his hips buck forward, hand wrapped around his shaft, moaning loudly.</p>
<p>Hearing Yunho, Jaejoong plunges his three lubed fingers into his barely prepared hole, screaming into the pillow as he does so, his body stretching and accommodating. Tears spring into his eyes at the pain but it really hurts so good. He can barely breathe, the pain is there, but god, he really feels like it is Yunho fucking him, and that makes him gasp.</p>
<p>“You’re so fucking big oh my god… I can feel everything and it hurts… but it hurts so good. I need you to fuck me. Please fuck me.”</p>
<p>Yunho had been startled by the muffled scream in his ear, but Jaejoong’s words ease his worries as he starts to pump his cock harder and faster, imagining that he is pistoning into a tight, welcoming body.</p>
<p>“You’re so fucking tight. Beautiful, Jae… so fucking beautiful and tight. I can feel every single drag of your walls against my cock and you’re so tight it’s hurting me. I don’t want to hurt you, baby.”</p>
<p>“N-n-not hurting.” Jaejoong is barely coherent as he pumps his fingers faster into his tight body, scratching at his prostate, a choked scream coming out when he does so. “Just fuck me. Harder. Oh god, you can see your cock going in and out of my body can’t you? I want you to watch that thick hard cock disappearing into my body as you fuck me into the bed. Move, baby, move.”</p>
<p>“Fuck… fuck… Jae dear god.” Yunho’s hand is a blur, as he pumps. He knows he is close, and the image of Jae bouncing off his hips as he thrusts into him is crystal clear in his mind. “Moan for me, baby. I want to hear that beautiful voice moaning my name.”</p>
<p>“Yunho…” Jaejoong calls out, keening his name as he fists his cock, trying desperately to stay upright. His cheek is pressed against the pillow, as he fucks himself, imagining that tall, gorgeous young man fucking him from behind. “Fuck me, baby. I’m so close. I want you to fill me with your cum. Yunho…”</p>
<p>Yunho groans, as Jaejoong’s distressed and needy whimpers echo loudly in his ear. He can hear the man’s uneven, gasping breaths, and his own hand moves quicker over his cock.</p>
<p>“I wish we had time for you to ride me, because I want to fist your cock as you bounce on top of me, but I’m going to come. Fuck, Jae. Harder. I’m going to fuck you harder. And I want you to scream my name as you come. Scream for me baby.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong can hear the shakiness in Yunho’s words, and the way his breath is hitching as he speaks, and he knows he is close. He groans softly, as he stabs at his prostate again, and the urge to let go is there, but he wants Yunho to come first.</p>
<p>“Baby, god fill me up. I wanna feel you come in me. Next time, you can spray your cum all over my body, even my face, but for now, I want you to fill me good. Make me yours. All yours.”</p>
<p>“I’m flipping you over because I want to see your face as you come. I want to look at you. Mine, your body…” Yunho turns onto his back as he tenses, his body as tight as a well-made bow, and he lets out a guttural groan, Jaejoong’s name spilling from his lips in a litany as he finally comes heavily onto himself.</p>
<p>Yunho’s orgasm allows Jaejoong to let go, and let go he does, as he stabs at his prostate one last time, his hand working furiously over his cock as he comes long and hard, wailing Yunho’s name loudly, completely uncaring as to who might hear him as he finally collapses onto the bed, not caring that he is lying in his own cum.</p>
<p>All that can be heard from either side is harsh breathing, as they both struggle to catch their breath.</p>
<p>Jaejoong recovers first, but he still feels like playing.</p>
<p>“I can feel your cum dripping out of my ass…”</p>
<p>“Oh god…” Yunho squeezes his eyes tightly shut, as he fights to level his breathing. He strokes a hand up his body, and it catches the cum decorating his chest, and he smirks slightly as he brings his soiled fingers up to his mouth. “You sprayed your cum all over me… I want to taste you.” And he pops his cum smeared finger into his mouth, sucking languidly, smiling around his finger as Jaejoong moans in his ear.</p>
<p>“Do I taste good?”</p>
<p>“You taste incredible.”</p>
<p>“Kiss me.”</p>
<p>Without thinking, Yunho kisses the phone, even licking it.</p>
<p>Jaejoong hears it, and he starts to giggle. “You’re so adorable.”</p>
<p>“And you’re gorgeous. I can’t believe you just made me kiss my phone.”</p>
<p>“I think I just made you do more than kiss your phone.”</p>
<p>“Mmmmm… I feel like I can go again, but I should probably sleep.”</p>
<p>“You’re flying out tomorrow right? For your game?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and I don’t know if I can make it for 10 because the game ends at 9, but I’ll try to leave you a message or something.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it. I can wait till you get back on Saturday.”</p>
<p>“Alright, sleep well, Jae.”</p>
<p>“You bet I will. And remember…”</p>
<p>“Remember what?”</p>
<p><i>“I know all your favorite spots…”</i> Jaejoong sings, pausing briefly, smiling, before he hangs up. He hates saying goodbye to Yunho via email, and he hates it even more on the phone so he doesn’t say it.</p>
<p>Yunho catches himself just in time before he utters the possibly catastrophic sentence in response to Jae’s sleepy, sexy, sated, voice. But he does say it when he hears the dial tone.</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Explicit wikipedia photo in here. Do not read in public or at least proceed with caution lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ok, I’m convinced. Absolutely convinced.” Junsu speaks as he gawps at the top story of a well-known tabloid website that morning. He’s not sure how accurate the news is, but the coincidence is just too uncanny for it to be really a coincidence.</p>
<p>“Ok, if this story is true, I approve of the guy. They have my blessings.” Kangin’s voice is grim, uncharacteristically so, as he too stares at Changmin’s laptop lying open on the table in the VIP lounge. The goaltender had called them all up that morning, asking to meet an hour earlier than planned, without Coach Kim or Yunho. It is 8am, and the two left out will be there in about half an hour. Possibly earlier because Yunho is almost always punctual or early, but never late.</p>
<p>The news headline is sensationalistic, aiming for attention rather than accuracy as the body of the text underneath the headlines are somewhat different.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>HERO JAEJOONG ARRESTED THIS MORNING FOR ASSAULT</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Hero Jaejoong, rock superstar currently on indefinite hiatus after his suspected attempted suicide last month, was called in for questioning early this morning by Police investigating the assault on Choi Seunghyun at a record label party last night.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Choi Seunghyun, sometime producer, was taken to hospital last night with a broken finger. While the man had been stone cold drunk, he had enough wit to claim that Hero had broken his finger. He claims the attack was unprovoked, but our sources say that the two had been engaged in a heated argument beforehand, and Seunghyun had touched Hero first.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>“Hero was standing at the bar by himself when Seunghyun approached him. I couldn’t hear the conversation, but Hero looked extremely angry. And then Seunghyun poked him in the face or something and he grabbed his finger. He must have broken it then.”</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>As of right now, Hero Jaejoong is still in custody. We will update with further news as soon as it comes in.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="http://beeswaxing.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/605/2291">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="http://beeswaxing.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/605/2485">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="http://beeswaxing.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/605/2786">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>“I hate that they won’t leave him alone. Imagine how Coach Kim feels right now? We better play our guts out tonight for him.” Yoochun stares at the blurry photographs of Hero Jaejoong, presumably taken at the police station that morning. He was right, the man’s eyes are breathtaking. There is only one real shot where his eyes can be seen, and the coldness in them sends a shiver down his spine.<p>“And Yunho… I wonder how he feels about this.” Han Geng speaks up quietly, still staring at the screen, feeling anger at Seunghyun for somehow messing with his team captain’s life yet again, albeit indirectly. “I can understand why he sounded so cold and angry last night when we met him.”</p>
<p>The other four men nod immediately, agreeing with his words.</p>
<p>They don’t notice that Yunho has come up behind them, practically bouncing with every step.</p>
<p>“Hey! You guys are early. That’s a first.”</p>
<p>Junsu squeaks in surprise, and he starts to choke as he’s managed to get his saliva going down the wrong pipe. Everyone suddenly makes a huge show of thumping the poor center forward on the back violently, as Changmin tries to shut his laptop in the chaos.</p>
<p>“What were you looking at?” Yunho drops his duffle at his feet as he sprawls out on the seat opposite his teammates. He slept like a baby, and right now, he feels like he can conquer the world. Nothing can get him off this high. Absolutely nothing.</p>
<p>“Nothing,” comes the too-quick reply from Changmin and he winces immediately, knowing his mistake.</p>
<p>Yunho grins, arching an eyebrow at him. “We can do this the easy or the hard way. Either you hand me your laptop, or I chase you down for it, and you know I will win. Though your precious laptop might not survive.”</p>
<p>The team is silent, as they watch the goaltender give up his laptop to the captain. Yunho isn’t kidding. He has destroyed two laptops already from roughhousing with them. They want to hide it from Yunho, but at the same time, they also want to know how he’d react. Perhaps it’s a little selfish on their part, especially with the game that night at stake, but they’ve been curious for far too long, and their belief that their determination to play well for their coach will sustain them through the match is strong. Unknowingly, each of them are vowing to win the game tonight, no blood or foul will stop them. They are playing for their coach and their captain.</p>
<p>Yunho is completely oblivious to these thoughts, smirking to himself as he takes the laptop from Changmin. He pops open the lid, and the first thing he sees are the blurry photographs.</p>
<p>“Who is this?”</p>
<p>“You don’t recognise him?” Yoochun asks incredulously. Hero Jaejoong is impossible to forget.</p>
<p>Yunho looks up, slightly perplexed. “No…should I?”</p>
<p>“That’s Hero Jaejoong,” Changmin says simply, watching his captain closely. He gets a heavy heel to his toe from Han Geng for his lack of tact or finesse but he ignores the older man, as Yunho’s face changes suddenly.</p>
<p>At the name, Yunho in unable to stop the smile that cracks his face practically in half, as he is transported back to last night. He doesn’t care about Hero Jaejoong at all. He is simply remembering his Jaejoong. Or Jae.</p>
<p>The men watching him feel their collective hearts sink. That smile is a familiar one to them. It’s a smile of a cat that got the cream. Their captain totally got laid last night, and by the man in the photograph who is currently cooling his heels in some police station in the heart of Seoul.</p>
<p>“So…you recognise him now?”</p>
<p>Yunho is nudged from his memories by Junsu, thankful for the interruption because he is about to pitch a tent in his pants and that would be hard to explain.</p>
<p>Hard. Haha. He’s such a teenager.</p>
<p>He turns to look at the photos again, his brow furrowing, once again confused as he looks back up at his team mates. “Now that you’ve mentioned it, it does look like Hero, though the poster that I saw of him was different from this. I don’t know him well enough to be able to identify him from his eyes or that super blurry photo of him looking down, but if you say it’s Hero, then it’s Hero.</p>
<p>The five men exchange looks, now themselves confused.</p>
<p>“But you look like you got laid last night!” Kangin blurts out, and Yunho starts laughing at his outburst.</p>
<p>“What does me getting laid have got to do with a blurry photo of some rock icon?”</p>
<p>Changmin, once again the first one to catch on, changes the subject immediately before someone else puts their foot in their mouth. “Have you read the article accompanying the photos? That was what we were reading.”</p>
<p>Yunho turns back to the laptop, still chuckling at Kangin. Is his face so transparent? Well, he didn’t technically get laid but since they are dating “online”, he figures this is about as close he will come to actually getting laid in the meantime, so he doesn’t correct his teammate’s assumption.</p>
<p>His eyes run over the article, and his smile turns into a frown.</p>
<p>“So he’s still around. You’d think he’d have disappeared into a hole in the ground somewhere by now, worrying that he’ll bump into you guys on every corner.”</p>
<p>“He best pray he never meets me in a dark alley somewhere.” Han Geng, the normally placid defenceman, is venomous in his tone as he grinds the words out.</p>
<p>“Hyung, don’t please? Clearly, he hasn’t changed if he’s managed to piss off Hero too. I don’t like rock, but I might just start listening to him since he has the good taste to dislike Seunghyun hyung.”</p>
<p>“Don’t call him hyung.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, force of habit.”</p>
<p>“So…nothing else captures your attention?” Yoochun prods.</p>
<p>Yunho stares at him, then at everyone else’s faces. Yoochun has a strange expectant look about him, Kangin is confused, Han Geng and Changmin both have no expression, and Junsu is curious.</p>
<p>“What’s with you guys?”</p>
<p>Changmin finally speaks, taking a chance, because Yunho appears to be in a very good mood. “We’re just up a little too early. I confused our meeting time and told everyone to be here at 7:30 so you’ve had an extra hour’s sleep almost compared to the rest of us. And speaking of sleep, how was your night? You look, uh, well-rested.”</p>
<p>“You’re very obvious, Max.” Yunho makes tsking sounds at the goaltender, shaking his head, but he cannot help the smile that stretches his cupid bow mouth once again.</p>
<p>“Are you going to smile like that all day? Coach is going to have a fit.” Junsu blurts out, getting an elbow in the gut from Yoochun for it.</p>
<p>“I think all of you should sleep on the plane. Clearly the lack of sleep is making all of you say the damndest things. Why would Coach have a fit? If nothing, he should be well pleased! I feel like I can conquer the world today. I’m definitely planning on wiping the ice with the Eagles. What say you?”</p>
<p>He gets various fighting words from the rest of the team players, all of them attracting some unhappy looks from the other occupants of the VIP lounge. However, the six men are much too big for the businessman-type folk that populate the room to confront, and so they are left alone with their back thumping and expletive laden expressions towards the other team.</p>
<p>Yunho is relieved that he’s managed to distract them from asking him about his night, but he is also a little regretful. He’s never really been one to hold back in anything he does, and not telling his friends about Jae feels a little deceptive. Struggling with his thoughts for a few more minutes, as everyone breaks off and starts to discuss which warm up drills they will be practicing when they arrive, Yunho finally makes a decision.</p>
<p>“Ok…”</p>
<p>His voice is soft, but it silences everyone immediately. The entire team is in tune with their captain, giving him the respect he deserves even though they tease him and treat him like their baby brother most of the time. Yunho has earned that respect, and none of his friends begrudge him his position. In fact, all five try their best to make it as easy as possible for him, as they genuinely love the tall and good-natured young man.</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you about my uh, my uh…the person I’m dating, but only if you promise not to tease me about it? This is all new to me, and I want to keep it as quiet as possible because it feels different. I’ve told my parents about him, so I guess I should be able to tell you guys too.”</p>
<p>If Yunho finds the unwavering attention his team is giving him odd, he doesn’t comment on it. Every single one of those men, aged between 24 and 28, are practically hanging onto his every word. Some, like Junsu for example, have actually stopped breathing in anticipation.</p>
<p>“His name is Jae… but I guess you already know that. He signs off as Jae so I guess that’s how he prefers to be called.”</p>
<p>He pauses, waiting for a response, but apart from Junsu who starts coughing, no one bats an eyelid. Shrugging to himself, Yunho continues.</p>
<p>“This is the part where I don’t want you guys to laugh at ok? Promise you won’t laugh?”</p>
<p>“Cross our hearts and hope to die, poke a finger in our eye.” Yoochun says immediately, making everyone chuckle. Yunho kicks out playfully at him, but he believs them.</p>
<p>“I don’t actually know what he does, or what he looks like apart from the profile photo and a couple of baby photos he sent me yesterday morning.”</p>
<p>“So…you’ve been talking to He—“ Han Geng stomps on Kangin’s foot just in time, making the man growl, but he manages to recover. “…Him. You’ve been talking to <i>him</i> for what? A week now and you don’t know what he does?”</p>
<p>“Well, we talk about a lot of things. We mainly just chat and stuff but not about specifics. He doesn’t know I play ice hockey, and he definitely doesn’t know who my family is. I think he just thinks I’m an intelligent basketball jock who happens to help out at his family’s office every now and again.”</p>
<p>“Intelligent huh?”</p>
<p>“Well, he spent a good half hour teasing me about being a Maths and Economics major, so I guess he found it funny to find a smart jock. I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“So what do you know about him?”</p>
<p>Yunho immediately remembers last night, and he grins happily. “He can definitely sing.”</p>
<p>This time, Yoochun, Junsu and Kangin all start to choke.</p>
<p>Yunho helps to thump Junsu on the back since he’s closest to him while Changmin does it for Yoochun and Han Geng for Kangin. His team is acting very oddly. Perhaps they ate something at breakfast that didn’t agree with them?</p>
<p>“Do all of you have gas or something?”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Changmin replies for them all.</p>
<p>“Well, all of you are choking and coughing and making weird noises at random times. Well, except for you, Min. So what gives? Should I avoid the breakfast buffet here and eat on the plane?”</p>
<p>Helpless to explain the strange behaviour of his teammates, Changmin simply nods, and thankfully, Yunho appears to accept this. Is it still lying if you don’t say anything? Is it noise if a tree falls over in the woods but there’s no one to hear it?</p>
<p>“Anyway, so yeah. I’m really enjoying this way of getting to know someone. I think I know more about him as a person in this one week than I ever knew Seunghyun, or even Ara, and maybe even Donghae for the duration of our relationships. It’s quite free-ing to be able to converse without being distracted by how they look or what they do, or worrying about any of those annoying interpersonal things you have to be mindful of when dating in person. Like, I don’t have to worry about whether he wants me to hold his hand, or if it’s too early for a goodnight kiss, or who should pay for dinner, or even what restaurant he might like for lunch. I don’t have to wonder if I have food in my teeth, or whether I’m accidentally spraying him with spit when I laugh or my hands are gesturing a little too wildly when I’m describing a great shot I made. It’s all rather relaxing to be honest.”</p>
<p>“That still doesn’t explain why you look like you had one hell of a night last night, dongsaeng.”</p>
<p>Everyone laughs as Yunho colours immediately, wrinkling his nose at Kangin. Trust him to latch on to that.</p>
<p>“Well…” but before he can speak, Yoochun suddenly crows loudly, jumping up excitedly.</p>
<p>“Oh my fucking god, you had chat sex! You were sexting weren’t you? Weren’t you?”</p>
<p>“No!” Yunho even manages to look a little scandalised at the thought, heartily embarrassed because they are now once again the centre of attention thanks to Micky’s rather loud outburst as he practically jogs on the spot, he is so excited. “Keep you head down, you idiot!”</p>
<p>“Why, <i>keep your head down</i>?” Changmin snorts. “You mean <i>voice</i> don’t you?”</p>
<p>“No, I meant head. Sit the fuck down, Yoochun. What the hell?”</p>
<p>“Hey, wait! He said no.” Junsu points out suddenly, and his face too twists with amusement. “Did you have phone sex?”</p>
<p>To the amusement of the five older men, Yunho suddenly covers his face with his hands, mumbling something indistinct into his fingers, and they all have their answer.</p>
<p>Yoochun, the perpetual grease monkey of the team, starts moaning and running his hands down his body as he utters breathily, “I really wanna touch myself.”</p>
<p>Yunho clearly hears him as he lifts his head, looks around, and grabs Changmin’s backpack to hurl at the unrepentant left-winger. Yoochun sits back down next to Junsu, hiding behind the centre forward as Yunho tries to lunge across Junsu at him to smack his head while at the same time, trying to avoid being punched by Changmin for utilising his bag as a weapon.</p>
<p>And it is into this fray that a distraught Coach Kim walks into.</p>
<p>The men stop squabbling immediately when they see him, though Yunho is the last to notice, landing his punch onto Yoochun’s shoulder. He finally notices their coach’s presence when Yoochun doesn’t react at all to his punch. The five men stare at Coach Kim who is massaging his temple wearily. However, before he reaches the six men, Han Geng breaks away from the group and pulls the coach aside, whispering hurriedly.</p>
<p>“Yunho doesn’t know Hero is your son. We haven’t told him, and we won’t unless you want him to know.”</p>
<p>Remembering his promise to his son, Coach Kim shakes his head tiredly. “I won’t tell him. My son said not to tell unless he recognises him for himself and since he wasn’t at dinner yesterday, I can’t tell him. Thank you for keeping silent though. I know it’s hard especially after what happened this morning. I’m assuming you heard?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we saw it this morning. I didn’t know he knows Seunghyun.”</p>
<p>Coach Kim’s lips curl in distaste at the mention of the man. “I didn’t know either. And I’m glad he seems to dislike him as much as all of you. I asked him what happened and he refused to say anything. I didn’t want to push him.”</p>
<p>“Hey, stop hogging the coach! Are you trying to supplant me as captain or something?” Yunho jokes, and both Han Geng and Coach Kim manage a smile for him.</p>
<p>“No, he was just tattling on all of you behaving like louts in the middle of this exclusive lounge. Do I have to go round the room and apologise to everyone for your behaviour?”</p>
<p>Six heads shake at Coach Kim.</p>
<p>“We’re still early for the flight. I’ve had a horrible morning so if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to find some sustenance.”</p>
<p>“The food might give you gas.” Yunho pipes up helpfully. “The guys have all been choking and coughing since I got here so you might want to just have cereal or something.”</p>
<p>“Cereal works for me. Thanks, Yunho.”</p>
<p>As they watch their coach walk away, Yunho’s phone beeps. Unlike the other night, no one tries to sneak a peek, watching his face instead as he breaks into the widest smile yet.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>I forgot to wish you all the best for your game tonight. I’d normally say good luck, but I know you don’t need luck to win :-)</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Changmin though, is distracted by the news that is playing on the monitor. The sound is on mute but there is a giant “LIVE” on the top right hand corner of the screen. The ticker tape on the bottom reads that the news is currently coming live from outside the central police station in Seoul where Hero Jaejoong has been released. Apparently, Choi Seunghyun has dropped all charges. He looks over at Coach Kim who is staring silently at the screen. However, what really catches his attention is the fact that Hero Jaejoong is now wearing a black mask, his head down and looking at his phone as he walks through the throng of people, surrounded by a police escort, presumably to get him safely to his car.</p>
<p>He nudges Han Geng. “Look at him.”</p>
<p>Yunho, in the meantime, is completely oblivious to his teammates as one by one they all elbow each other. Their eyes are darting from Hero on the screen to Yunho who is texting into his phone with a cute smile on his face. They know that smile.</p>
<p>Yunho is lovestruck.</p>
<p>Which means it can only be one person he is texting.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Thank you ^^ I kinda feel like I can win anything today. Maybe I should by a lotto ticket. I feel lucky.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>The reply is quick.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Because you got lucky? ;-)</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Yunho’s mouth stretches into a wicked smirk that actually makes Yoochun blink at him. He, along with Kangin, Han Geng, Junsu and Changmin currently have their eyes on both Hero and Yunho. Hero had looked at his phone the second Yunho put his down, and their hearts are all racing.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Mmmmm, maybe. Can I have a kiss?</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>He presses send quickly before he can change his mind. His heart is thumping, his hands are feeling clammy once again and his belly churning, but he is hopeful. His phone beeps quickly, and he flips it face up, grinning when he sees the message.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Pushing you luck now, young man :P *kiss*</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>He is feeling giddy, as he types his reply.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>*pouts* I want one like the one you got last night.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Yunho purses his lips as he waits, his pout pronounced indeed, as he sucks in his cheeks and makes kissy faces to no one in particular. He leans back, stretching his long legs out ahead of him as he stares at his phone. He is utterly oblivious to the sudden chaos on the television screen when Hero Jaejoong pulls his mask down, mouth twisted into a smirk.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck…” Changmin exhales, whispering under his breath as he hears Yunho’s phone ring just as Hero on the screen puts his phone to his ear.</p>
<p>Although he is waiting for it, he is still surprised his phone actually rings, and he almost drops it.</p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p>“Hello yourself,” comes a familiar voice, but there is a lot of background noise, and Yunho’s brow furrows immediately.</p>
<p>“Why does it sound like you’re in the middle of a soccer field during a world cup match?”</p>
<p>Yunho doesn’t hear the gasps from every single one of his teammates, whose eyes are on the screen as Hero Jaejoong grins, before disappearing into his car. The news cuts then, but to the five gaping men, that is more than enough for them to believe.</p>
<p>Even those who had been mildly doubtful now believe.</p>
<p>All their eyes turn to their captain, inching closer to try and listen to his side of the conversation without being too obvious about it.</p>
<p>Yunho hears a door slam, and the noise is now muted.</p>
<p>“Trust the jock to compare it to a soccer field. I was thinking concert myself. Better?”</p>
<p>“Much better. And trust you to think that it sounds like a concert Mr. Singer.”</p>
<p>Yoochun has to swallow his yelp as his eyes dart to Changmin’s wide ones.</p>
<p>Jaejoong laughs, feeling happy for the first time in hours as he slowly backs his car out, watching the policemen clearing a path for his Lamborghini. Throughout the annoying questioning, all he’d been thinking of was the fact that he hadn’t wished Yunho well for his game. The dual lines of thought of explaining to the officer about Seunghyun, and thinking about Yunho, had unwittingly made the singer more mellow and less snide with the police. The officers, prepared to face a rockstar throwing a fit in their office, instead was met by a cooperative man who answered their questions without hesitating, the ring of truth in every word he spoke.</p>
<p>When the call came in that Choi Seunghyun had dropped the charges, the officers were more than happy to let Hero Jaejoong go. The man had even been willing to sign autographs, something he rarely does outside actual fan meets.</p>
<p>Jaejoong kisses his phone loudly and exaggeratedly, making a lip smacking sound that sends Yunho into a fit of chuckles.</p>
<p>“That sounded like you just tried to swallow my face!”</p>
<p>“I’ll swallow anything.”</p>
<p>Yunho chokes on a groan, sitting up abruptly. “No, no, no, stop. I’m in the airport lounge surrounded by a lot of people!”</p>
<p>The older man chuckles wickedly, licking his lips, before dropping his voice, almost purring, “Are you getting hard for me?”</p>
<p>Yunho clamps his legs shut, wincing as he tightens his grip on the phone. His eyes are wide, the colour high in his cheeks, and still, completely oblivious to his rapt audience.</p>
<p>“Jae…”</p>
<p>“I love it when you say my name…” Jaejoong allows a bit of a moan to enter his voice. He is playing with the man, feeling utterly amused and for some reason, very happy and exhilarated despite the shitty morning he’s had. Yunho is reacting to him, Kim Jaejoong, not Hero Jaejoong, and to the rockstar who’s been surrounded by fakers for over half his life, Yunho’s honest reaction to him is melting his heart of ice.</p>
<p>Yunho groans as he sinks lower, almost till his butt is hanging off the edge as he leans his head back against the back of the rather comfortable lounge seat. He closes his eyes, covering them with his hands as he growls into the phone.</p>
<p>“You are a bad man.”</p>
<p>Grinning unrepentantly, Jaejoong kisses the phone again. This time, a simple peck. “There! Your chaste kiss.”</p>
<p>As he listens to Yunho laughing and sending his own chaste kiss back, he hears the beep of an incoming call. He checks the screen and is unsurprised to see his father calling.</p>
<p>“My father is calling. I have to go. Email me when you can. I’m feeling inspired today and might fool around on my piano and I usually turn my phone off for that but I’ll check my inbox when I get the chance.”</p>
<p>Yunho groans heartily as he imagines the baby grand piano in his living room with a certain Kim Jaejoong fooling around <i>on</i> it. Preferably with him being on it too…</p>
<p>Jaejoong cracks up when he hears the groan.</p>
<p>“I know what you’re thinking. And while I’d love to indulge, we will have to revisit that visual in your head some other time. I really have to go.”</p>
<p>Yunho cannot help the pout that forms, but he knows this is definitely the wrong time and place.</p>
<p>“Alright, talk to you later. Say hi to your dad for me and have fun imagining me on your piano.”</p>
<p>All he gets is a sharp bark of laughter before the call is cut off.</p>
<p>He brings the phone down, staring at it as he mutters under his breath. “Jae, you really need to work on your goodbyes.” He looks up then, stunned to find five faces gawping at him. “What?” he asks self-consciously as he pockets his phone and tries to surreptitiously move so his hard-on isn’t so noticeable.</p>
<p>“Wow…” Kangin shakes his head, really not able to say anything else, fully aware that Coach Kim is now talking to his son because he heard him say <i>Joongie</i> into the phone.</p>
<p>“Ditto.” Junsu says, staring at his best friend, and then side-eyeing his coach. “When did you get so cheeky? I don’t ever remember you being like that with anyone. Well, you are like that with us and with me and Max especially, but never really with anyone you’re going out with. Maybe this online thing is a good thing after all. I think you’re actually being yourself with this guy.”</p>
<p>Yunho sucks on his bottom lip, before shrugging, noting that their coach appears to be in deep conversation on the phone.</p>
<p>“Like I said, it feels freer. I can be honest, and not worry. It’s like he already knows my bad traits. He knows I’m a dork, I’m a jock and I can be a nerd. Plus he’s seen that horrid baby photo of mine where I look round enough to pass off as a basketball. And he still wants to talk to me. How much worse can it get?”</p>
<p>“Did you just almost have phone sex in the middle of the damn airport lounge?” Yoochun demands suddenly, making everyone laugh. “Seriously, U-Know Yunho? I need to meet this man. He’s making you a lot more fun. I never pegged you for the phone sex type. I just imagine you blushing like mad and stuttering, not the man who just told a hot older man to imagine you splayed out on his piano!”</p>
<p>“I did not say splayed out!”</p>
<p>“Are we going to argue semantics? What else would you be doing on the piano if not splayed out? Silly, dongsaeng.”</p>
<p>Coach Kim hangs up just then, stopping Yunho just in time before he tries to find something else to throw at Yoochun.</p>
<p>“Alright kids, let’s go.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div>“Joongie, are you busy tonight?” Mrs Kim asks as she watches her son scribble notes while trying to eat at the same time. He is sitting on her right, his hood up, chewing on the back of his pencil, replacing it with a mouthful of kimbap as she watches.<p>He hums, but he doesn’t look up, closing his eyes briefly as he tries to envision the set on stage. He is planning his short two song piece for the Dome concert coming up and while he had originally just intended to turn up and bitch at everyone, the fact that it is a charity concert is making him put a little more effort into it.</p>
<p>“Joongie,” Mrs Kim tries again and this time her son looks up, pencil dangling from the edge of his pout.</p>
<p>“Hmmm?”</p>
<p>“Are you busy tonight?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong pops the pencil out of his mouth and sticks it behind his ear, looking like a slightly frazzled artist, as he stares wide-eyed as his mother.</p>
<p>She smiles softly because her son is looking very young with his tousled hair that is free of product, his face scrubbed clean of makeup, and his large eyes shining at her.</p>
<p>“Are you staying in or going out?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong leans back, stretching his arms up over his head, arching his back and groaning when it pops. He pushes his hood back, ruffling his hair and shaking it out before smiling at his mother. She had been very apprehensive when he had gotten home that morning. It looked like she had aged overnight, and he feels a great deal of remorse for worrying her. When he is Hero Jaejoong, he is responsible to no one and for no one. But now that he is living a life with a foot in his life as Hero and another foot firmly planted in his life as the 29 year old bachelor son of a housewife and a coach, he suddenly has two more people to think about.</p>
<p>Three.</p>
<p>A frown crosses his face as he remembers Yunho. What is he going to do about the man? He can only hide behind Kim Jaejoong for so long. No matter how much he wants to admit otherwise, Hero Jaejoong is as much him as Kim Jaejoong is. Yes, he’s strayed off the path way too often as Hero Jaejoong, and right now he is trying to find himself again, the Kim Jaejoong who left home fifteen years ago. However, he has been Hero for almost half his life, and he cannot erase that fact.</p>
<p>“Jaejoong?” Mrs Kim watches the play of emotions across her son’s face. When he is unguarded, his face is actually very expressive, but as Hero Jaejoong, she has come to terms with the cold exterior her son projects. It makes her sad that he has to hide that way, but she cannot knock whatever keeps him sane in that crazy world of his.</p>
<p>Jaejoong shakes his head, smiling gently at his mother as he leans forward to pick up his discarded chopsticks to finish his dinner. “I’m not going out this weekend. I should probably stay low don’t you think?”</p>
<p>“Only if it makes you happy, Jaejoong.”</p>
<p>“Staying here makes me happy, Mum. Don’t worry about it. Are you feeling lonely without Dad or something?” his voice is teasing as he nudges his mother’s foot under the table.</p>
<p>She nudges him back, laughing and tries to take a swipe at him which he ducks easily, grinning mischievously back at her. Jonghyun is right, her son is still in there somewhere and each day, she sees glimpses of him. She can see the change in him over the last week or so, and in her heart she wonders if they really are enough for him. Being home has softened her son’s hard edges, and apart from the rockstar image he’d kept at dinner the previous night, she can almost imagine the man sitting next to her had never left home.</p>
<p>“I always feel lonely without your Dad, you know that.”</p>
<p>“Well, now you have your overgrown son to keep you company. Did you want to do something? I’m in the middle of figuring out what I want to do for an upcoming concert, but I am more than happy to keep you company.”</p>
<p>Mrs Kim’s smile falters at the mention of a concert. Isn’t Jaejoong on hiatus? She knows his punishing tour schedules was one of the reasons that drove him onto that hedonistic path he is trying to get away from, and him mentioning a concert makes her heart sink. All that alcohol, those groupies willing to do anything and everything, not to mention half his band members are drug addicts and more than happy to lead her son down their own destructive path.</p>
<p>Jaejoong sees her face fall, and he knows why. He covers her tiny hand, sitting on the table with his own warm palm.</p>
<p>“It’s a charity concert, Mum. A benefit concert fundraising for the children orphaned by the earthquake and tsunami. The agency wants me to do a string of charity concerts as an attempt at good publicity after all the bad publicity, and perhaps to remind people I still exist. I don’t know if they’ll succeed but you know I enjoy helping when I can. My fan club has already pledged almost 20 tons of rice for the event. 20 tons, Mum! That’s more than twice the next artist has.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s voice is shining with pride, his face earnest as he tries to convince his mother it will be ok. Those two weeks in rehab had been hideous, but not for the reasons one might think. Alcohol has always been his crutch, and he loses himself in it more often than he can count. He’s not really a drug addict, not liking the feeling of crashing down from his high. Being dependent on it has never appealed to him, and so he sticks to alcohol abuse. The hideousness stems from how devastated his parents had been. He hadn’t really been thinking straight when he’d wanted to sleep forever, considering his parents, but figuring they’d be better off without him.</p>
<p>That is so far from the truth it is practically laughable.</p>
<p>No matter how bad it got, his parents would have never wanted him dead. They’d rather have him in all his broken glory, than in a coffin in the ground or in an urn on the mantelpiece. He knew then, he had to fix his life somehow. It will be hard, but he will fix it, and Jaejoong is nothing if not determined. That determination made him the lead singer of his pop group when he could barely keep on pitch when they had scouted him. His voice has a natural quality to it that makes people want to listen, but his technical skills were a little lacking. Barely two years of vocal training, and Jaejoong became the best in the company.</p>
<p>After the split, Jaejoong had enlisted in the army, much earlier than anyone else in the industry, but he needed to regroup and rethink his course in life. He no longer belonged anywhere, left floundering, even dropped by his own company although that wasn’t much of a loss.</p>
<p>When he was done with his stint, he had come back with a new determination and a sense of purpose. He loves to sing, and while he enjoys pop, his love actually lies in rock, and so he re-invented himself.</p>
<p>In two years, he was once again at the top of his game. No one can touch him, his fans one of the most intense in any fandom, Western or Eastern. They are protective as hell, and Hero Jaejoong can do no wrong in their eyes, despite the multiple DUIs, and even a few altercations with paparazzi and sasaengs. He was held up as the epitome of bad boy rock star with a tragic past who doesn’t give a flying fuck about anything or anyone. He lived by his own rules, and if you didn’t like it, you can just fuck off.</p>
<p>That total lack of disregard seemed to appeal for some reason, in a country where everyone tries to live by the book, Hero Jaejoong thumbed his nose at it. Hell, he tore it up. He wore makeup, women’s clothing, and had piercings in odd places. He talked about sex openly, and was one of the first bisexual stars to come out. Instead of adversely affecting his popularity, it skyrocketed his infamy. No one pushed the boundaries as far as he did. His concerts are almost always rated, and even if they weren’t, you’d better be ready to accompany a minor to it just in case because Hero is unpredictable as hell.</p>
<p>And if Jaejoong admits it to himself, the unpredictableness was contrived in the beginning, but then it became such a part of him that he forgot himself. His public persona is a caricature of his real self. Everything the public sees, holds some hint of truth in what he truly is like inside. Where there’s smoke, there’s fire as the saying goes. However, no one really knows this. Not even his parents.</p>
<p>Now, looking at his mother who is trying to hide her concern for her only child, he feels regret for making her worry so much. Fame and fortune are fleeting. He just wants to do what he loves, and he wonders when it became so hard to do something as simple as singing.</p>
<p>The urge to cut back, and strip right down to the basics for the Dome charity concert is extremely tempting, but he owes it to his fans, and he owes it to the public to put on a show. Perhaps he can do both, he still hasn’t decided.</p>
<p>“Your father’s team is playing tonight and it will be shown live on the sports network, and I was wondering if you’d like to watch it with me.”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Jaejoong’s eyes widen. “Dad’s team is playing and it’s being shown on tv? What time?”</p>
<p>Mrs Kim glances at the clock on the wall, noting the time. “In about 35 minutes. They usually show the team warming up if you want to watch it now?”</p>
<p>“Wow, that’s primetime. I didn’t realise Dad’s team was that big.”</p>
<p>“It’s the biggest ice hockey team in the country. Yah, Joongie. You don’t even know what your father does?” Mrs Kim chides her son, tapping him lightly on the wrist, and shaking her head fondly at him.</p>
<p>“So those guys from last night?”</p>
<p>“All of them are the A team. I’ll point them out to you. Come on. Leave the dishes, I’ll do them later.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong follows his mother over to the living area where she turns the television on. The channel is already set to the sports network, and the first thing he sees is three men skating like a hellhound is on their tails, doing sprints from one end of the rink to the other.</p>
<p>“Remember the guy who commented on your face last night?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong wrinkles his nose, remembering well indeed. “That rude one?”</p>
<p>Mrs Kim laughs, shaking her head. “Yoochunnie is a sweet boy. He can be very off colour in his jokes and innuendo but don’t be fooled. He’s very well and truly attached. He was just stating the truth, wasn’t he?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong shrugs, his eyes on the television. He really isn’t that interested, but he can play around with his music while keeping his mother company.</p>
<p>“Well, he’s number 10 on the screen skating right now. The man in the number 12 jersey next to him is Junsu, and the one on the far end, who also happens to be —“</p>
<p>She is cut off by a loud roar from the crowd, and the announcer exclaiming loudly about an ice speed record being broken. Jaejoong stares disinterestedly at the screen as the camera zooms in to a player with the number 9 on his jersey surrounded by his teammates.</p>
<p>“Mum, is it ok if I work while you watch? I need to get this done while I’m inspired.”</p>
<p>Mrs Kim sighs, as the camera finally pans away from Yunho. Her son has barely even looked at the screen. So much for trying to match them up. She rubs his knee, squeezing it before telling him she’s off to do the dishes. He barely acknowledges her leaving, once again scribbling furiously into his notebook.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div>Jaejoong is reading a book, when his phone beeps. He had been quite lost in it that he hadn’t noticed the time, and is surprised to see it is almost 11:30pm.<p>The message is an alert that he has an email in his DreamDate inbox and he smiles immediately, his heart speeding up in anticipation. He tosses his book aside, picking up his laptop immediately, and within a minute, he is reading Yunho’s email.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>WE WONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!! I WAS NAMED MVP FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MONTHS AND IT FEELS DAMN GOOD. I SCORED NINE POINTS! N-I-N-E POINTS! THAT’S LIKE CRAZY. NO ONE SCORES 9 POINTS BUT I DID AND DAMN AM I HAPPY RIGHT NOW!!!</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Ok, sorry for the capslock. I kinda wanted to shout it to the world and my phone is dead so I can’t call you and shout at you. Although, you probably don’t want me to shout at you. I’m so buzzed right now oh my god. Coach took us out to dinner and drinks and he never takes us out. Well, he does for dinner but not drinks. We had a real nice dinner but I my phone died and I wanted to tell you about it so I didn’t join them for drinks.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Is that too weird for you? I wanted to share my good news with everyone I know who’d be interested and well, most interested parties were with me at dinner. I already called my parents and that’s why my phone died because my sister wouldn’t stop talking. ISTG I wish I was an only child sometimes. But then I remember how she’s always giving me stuff and telling me to shower more and to take care of my skin, and I really cannot hate her.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Anyway, I could call you from the hotel phone but I figured you might be asleep or something.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>NINE POINTS!!!!!! </i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Jaejoong is smiling so hard he feels his face aching from the rarely used muscles. However, he is also a little confused.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>CONGRATULATIONS!!!</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Well, I’m sorry that’s so lacklustre compared to your enthusiastic email. Just know that I’m grinning from ear to ear right now and that’s saying a lot. My face actually hurts from smiling and I never thought that was possible. And no, it’s not weird especially since I already know you don’t really drink. I’m a convenient excuse huh? ;-)</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>And your sister sounds hilarious. Do you not shower enough or something? What sort of stuff does she give you? She’s probably right to do so since you’re a jock and probably stink 90% of the time :P</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>And no, not asleep. I’m just reading a book. I am a little confused though…</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Isn’t it easy to score 9 points in basketball? Why are you so happy about it? Or did I make a lame assumption based on your profile outfit and height and you didn’t bother to correct me? Hmmmm………</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Fuck!” Yunho exclaims as he reads the email. He almost face palms himself, but stops just in time. He is alone in his hotel room. He normally shares with Junsu or Changmin, but for whatever reason, their room allocations were mixed up and he had been given his own room while the coach shared with Junsu. He had offered to switch of course, but Coach Kim was having none of it, saying that he deserved his own room with the way he’s been playing. It seems a little unfair to him since his teammates have been playing well too, but everyone had been loud in their agreement for him to room alone and so here he is, sprawled out topless on top of the covers of the comfortable king bed. It feels a little lonely to have such a huge bed and no one to share it with. The bed is much wider than his California King bed at home, but shorter which is slightly annoying but he can live with it.</p>
<p>He bites his lip in concentration as he types a reply.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>I’m really sorry ;______; I didn’t mean to deceive you, but you never actually asked and I know that’s technically lying by omission on my part but you said in your very first email that you didn’t want to share specifics about things like occupations so I never pushed it. I do play basketball, but not professionally. I play a lot of sports actually, but you already know that.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>:-(</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>I can tell you if you like, but I think it should be a fair exchange. What do you think?</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>I just ruined the mood didn’t I?</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>:(</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Oh, baby…” Jaejoong whispers softly, having the sudden urge to want to pet the poor guy. It’s not Yunho who ruined the mood, but him for asking. He didn’t mean it to sound accusatory, and now he feels really bad for making the younger man upset.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>No, no, no! I’m so sorry if it came out wrong. I was teasing you, not accusing you. I remember my first email, and I’m fine with it because you’re right, I didn’t ask.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Damn, I’m really sorry for ruining your buzz. I can fix that though…</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>And I’d love to tell you what I do… I’m actually a little surprised you haven’t figured it out. But can we leave it for now? I’m not intentionally deceiving you either. I just feel like there’s no pressure with us talking like this without knowing what the other does because I’m afraid my occupation might affect how you treat me and that’s the last thing I want. I feel like I’m getting to know you and you’re getting to know me, without our occupations getting in the way.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Does that even make any sense? I feel like I’m rambling right now. Just know that I’m not mad at you. Far from it. I’m really proud of you. I’m guessing scoring nine points in your sport is like scoring nine points in football? If so, that’s fucking amazing and I’m really happy for you.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Please smile…</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Yunho exhales noisily, emptying his lungs in relief as he reads Jae’s email. He is even more curious about the older man’s occupation right now, but clearly Jae believes it will somehow change the dynamic of their “relationship” and Yunho does not want that at all.</p>
<p>He fiddles with Photo Booth on his Macbook Pro, angling the camera down, so only the bottom half of his face can be seen, before he smirks, and takes a photo. He had also decided to be naughty, and to make sure the piercing in his left nipple can be seen as well. He attaches the photo to the email before typing a reply.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>I’m definitely smiling ;-)</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>And yes, it’s like football :P</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Jaejoong jaw drops as he gapes. Well, he knew Yunho was well built, but this… this… He was not expecting this. And goddamn the man what the hell is that piercing! He has an identical one, a simple barbell. And good lord that mouth. That mouth close up is even more beautiful that he imagined. He has to suppress a moan at the thought of sucking on that plush bottom lip. His mouth is the most perfect cupid bow he has ever seen, completely at odds with the raw masculinity practically dripping off the rest of whatever he can see in that photo. If he had any lingering doubt that Yunho had just put up a photo of his friend or something, it is pretty much all but gone.</p>
<p>What makes him grin though, is that it isn’t just the man’s feminine mouth that is at odds with the rest of him, but the extremely pretty mole over his lip. He didn’t notice it in the profile picture, probably due to the distance, but up close, that mouth tugged up to the left in a smirk, the mole is very obvious.</p>
<p>He contemplates whether to send a photo back, but really, right now all he wants to do is pout at the man because he’s being such a tease. Alright, pout he will, as he lays down on his side, smirking.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>If I hadn’t seen the rest of you and that shadow of hair above your lip and jaw, I would have thought your mouth belonged to a girl. Such a pretty mole ;-)</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>And this is me at you right now for being such a fucking tease!!!</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://beeswaxing.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/605/3069">
    
  </a>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Yunho chokes. He really tried not to but he did. How is that pout even real… His mind has actually blanked out as he gapes at the photo attached to Jae’s short reply. Tease? Who the fuck is doing the teasing now? His cock is already hard and the urge to ring Jae up is strong. He can remember the man’s phone number, but something stops him. He doesn’t want the older man to think he’s just some sort of online booty call. But damn his mouth. Damn his skin. Who the fuck has skin that smooth?</p>
<p>His reply is simple.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Are you real?</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s heart lurches at the sweet reply. At least, he thinks it’s sweet. Suddenly he is feeling strange things in the pit of his stomach, his hands are sweaty, and it has nothing to do with the hard-on he is currently sporting. He is actually glad Yunho’s phone is dead, because he will not put it past himself to ring him and try and replicate last night. He is glad, because suddenly it feels like a cheap thing to do.</p>
<p>Unable to understand how he feels, Jaejoong does the next best thing he can think of. Distract.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>I’m as real as you are ;-)</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>And since we’ve sort of landed on the issue of piercings, care to share any others you might have? :P</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Yunho smiles. His heart is pounding madly. Is it possible to fall in love with someone you haven’t technically met? He has no doubt as to the answer to that question. And the fact that they also seem to be somewhat in tune with each other still amazes him. All his relationships have been with someone older because while he is a leader on the ice, he actually prefers to be led off the ice. It’s a nice change, and he enjoys it.</p>
<p>He ignores his cock as he types out his response, willing it to calm down.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Just some lobe piercings along with the nipple. Two of them are actually ripped thanks to a rough soccer match so my left ear looks a little funny but eh. So yeah, apart from the nipple piercing which I got as a dare btw, instead of a tattoo, I don’t have any exciting body mods.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Jaejoong purses his lips, resisting the urge to smirk.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>I have 12 piercings and a lot of tattoos… Does that bother you?</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Yunho blinks rapidly at the screen, suddenly praying that all the piercings are on his ears because if not… So fucking screwed. He really shouldn’t ask because it will probably kill him.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>No, tattoos don’t bother me. And wow, 12? Dare I ask where? :O</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Jaejoong definitely smirks then. Well, he did ask…</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Five in my left ear, three in my right, tongue piercing, one in my left nipple, one in my belly and an apadravya… And god I would pay to see your face right now. Google the last one if you have no idea what it is.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Yunho’s brow furrows as he reads. Tongue? He doesn’t sound like he has a tongue piercing. But then he remembers that his sister has one, and she talks just fine because it sits further back than the usual tongue piercings so perhaps that’s it. His cock twitches at the thought though, and he keeps glancing at the phone sitting innocently on the bedside table next to him. He opens up Google.</p>
<p>And proceeds to die. While he definitely had a slight suspicion, he wasn’t ready to be confronted with this.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He blinks hard, aware that he has stopped breathing, but he can’t even force the air currently sitting in his lungs out, let alone inhale.</p>
<p>He’s right, he shouldn’t have asked.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>I think I just stopped breathing. I need resuscitation fuckmylife. I don’t think I will survive meeting you.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Jaejoong cannot help the laughter that explodes from him. He had purposefully not mentioned it on the phone yesterday, but damn. He glances at the time, and notes that it is close to one. They are way past Yunho’s midnight curfew and he feels just a little bit evil for leaving the younger man hanging like that, but hey, no one’s ever called him an angel. Well, not seriously anyway.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Speak for yourself :P I’m still thinking about your mouth…</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>…And with that, I bid you goodnight because it’s well past your bedtime! :PPP</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Yunho’s jaw works, but nothing comes out as he types a quick reply.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>You are the devil.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Jaejoong smirks.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>That’s for you to find out ;-) I wish you sWeET dreams :P</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Yunho growls as he reads the message, shaking his head, his lips curved into a rueful smile.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>I SAW THAT</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>And god, I don’t doubt it.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Jaejoong sucks in his bottom lip, stroking at it with the tip of his tongue as he replies.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Not god, Yunho…Jae…</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Yunho does moan then, knowing there’s no way he will be able to sleep without jerking off. The man is evil. Truly evil.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Goodnight…</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>…oppa ;-)</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s smile is practically incandescent as he shuts the lid of his laptop.</p>
<p>His heart is racing, his palms are sweaty and the mere thought of Yunho makes him smile.</p>
<p>But the rockstar is completely oblivious as to the significance of those signs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yunho has managed to catch the cold from hell. He’s not only lost his voice, but he can barely skate a straight line, let alone hold a hockey stick, because he has such a bad hacking cough that it literally makes him lose his balance, and his blocked ears compound the issue with his balance. Perhaps his crowing over his nine points in the last game is coming back and biting him in the ass or something. It’s not his fault that Max had shut the other team out and they had won 12-0. Looking back at the stats of the match, both sides had almost identical shots on goal, so how is it his fault? Why is no one sick but him?</p>
<p>His hands are deep in his pockets, his hood up, the lower half of his face covered in a mask. They have a home game in tomorrow night, and his parents will be there, though his sister, the brat, will be in Tokyo for a concert. Everyone is playing really well and since this is the third day of his cold, he hopes to at least be able to be fit enough to play. His teammates have all left, but he’s still there, having offered to resurface the ice for Coach Kim. It’s the least he can do. </p>
<p>As he walks back into the stadium from parking the Zamboni, he sees a figure skating on the ice. His groan of annoyance causes him to start coughing like mad again as the sound irritates his throat. He wrinkles his nose, watching the man glide effortlessly across the ice. Well, he assumes it’s a man. He is dressed in black from head to toe, his head covered in a beanie and a similar mask covering his face. He doesn’t look like a casual skater, the sharpness of his turns and the way he practically skips across the ice as if skating to a tune only he can hear makes Yunho think that this man is serious.</p>
<p>He doesn’t look familiar at all to him, and when he gets closer, he sees that the man is wearing sunglasses as well. Good grief, surely he should be in an outdoor rink? He’s surely dressed correctly. As he watches, the man sets up for a jump, and he winces internally, expecting a catastrophe, but the man attempts and lands a double axle, making Yunho’s jaw drop open in surprise.</p>
<p>Definitely not a casual skater.</p>
<p>He has no idea why, but he feels compelled to join the man on the ice. He doesn’t have the right skates for skating like that, but hey, as long as he can stay upright it’ll be fine. </p>
<p>Maybe.</p>
<p>But he can’t tie his laces! Jesus this is ridiculous. Yunho stares at his skates in consternation, and then back at the man still skating blithely across the ice, just doing random figure eights, before he suddenly puts in a burst of speed and skates the perimeter of the rink. Yunho waits, watching, holding his breath because it is clear the man is lining up for something. He has a horrid feeling this one isn’t going to go down as well as the double axel.</p>
<p>But the man surprises him, landing his triple toe loop. However, the man is clearly surprised he lands it because he skates straight into the side of the rink, crashing not ten feet from where Yunho is gaping.</p>
<p>Yunho drops his skates, leaping over the barricade to get to the man who is coughing hard, as he sits in a heap on the ice.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Yunho tries to croak out, but his voice is barely above a whisper. The man holds up his hand, as if asking Yunho to wait while he coughs.</p>
<p>Jaejoong is completely winded. He really did not expect to nail that jump at all, but had fully committed to it anyway because had he faltered, he’d probably be nursing a broken ankle right now. However, in his shock at making the jump, he had not watched where he was going and thus here he is. There’s some guy who isn’t even wearing skates on the ice, and he has the urge to laugh hysterically at the whole thing. He has no idea why he’s finding it funny but he’s frustrated as hell. He’s had a sore throat for the last day or so, and the concert is in two days. He is the final act for the four hour Saturday night Dome concert which  has a rather early start time of 5pm. He has changed the performance multiple times now, and he knows his band is ready to strangle him, but what can he do? His voice is not cooperating. Perhaps he really should go with the stripped back routine. He is on hiatus after all.</p>
<p>What’s truly annoying about the song choices is that they are actually not allowed to sing their own songs. This concert isn’t about promoting the artists, it’s about raising money. He has no idea how that even makes sense but clearly it makes sense to whoever is organising the concert so he’ll go with it. And the worst part is that for one of his songs, he doesn’t even have a choice! There’s an online poll that closes that night where fans are allowed to choose the song the artists sing. Jaejoong had been asked to provide a list of five songs which he has, and the song that is currently winning is one he’s not sure he’ll be able to pull off if his voice doesn’t cooperate.</p>
<p>And then today, out of the blue, his father suggests he go skating. Skating in the middle of the afternoon? He usually goes later at night because there’s no one in the stadium, but he figures maybe his parents want some alone time and he has been cooped up indoors so he takes his skates and leaves without complaint. </p>
<p>He’s been chatting with Yunho nightly as usual. No more phone calls, but the flirting over email is definitely intensifying. He is just a tad upset though, because the younger man let slip last night that he’s been sick for a bit and all Jaejoong wants is to make him ginger chicken broth and cuddle him back to health.</p>
<p>Now, he had to take a step back then. </p>
<p>After they’d said their goodnights, Jaejoong had spent a good few hours pondering their relationship. They’ve been talking for over two weeks now, clocking up more time than he has ever clocked with anyone apart from his parents, he’s sure. He finds himself looking forward to their chats and it takes a real effort for him not to email or text the man during the day, knowing that Yunho doesn’t need or want that type of person if his profile is anything to go by. Heck, he’s exactly the same way. In fact, the amount of time they’re spending “together” would be considered stifling by his standards.</p>
<p>But for Jaejoong, because it’s Yunho, it’s ok. </p>
<p>They haven’t exchanged anymore photos, although he has found one that made him crack up. He had been about to text it to Yunho when his father had come home and “suggested” he go skating. Perhaps later then.</p>
<p>He knows Yunho is at practice, even though he’d expressed some worry about him participating. It was a fleeting comment though, and not naggy, and he feels a little proud of himself for that.</p>
<p>So now here he is, sitting on the cold ice, trying to stop coughing while this man in a mask who could be some crazy stalker for all he knows just stares down at him.</p>
<p>He takes the gloved hand offered to him, allowing the tall man to pull him up. And the man is indeed tall. Jaejoong is by no means short, but this man is taller than him and he’s on skates! He lets his eyes run down the length of the man’s body, a twinge of annoyance at not really being able to discern much apart from his height. But then who is he to complain, he’s bundled right up to the gills himself.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Yunho tries again, and the man leans in closer as if trying to hear him. Yunho takes a deep breath just then, and starts to choke. He loses his balance, and this time he falls, pulling the other man down on top of him. He can barely see straight, he’s coughing so hard. What sets him off though is the man currently sprawled on him. He takes a gulp of air but all he gets is a noseful of Missha’s new fragrance for men and his head spins.</p>
<p>Jaejoong is annoyed and concerned. Annoyed at being pulled down, and concerned because the man sounds like he’s about to cough his lungs out. He is damn well glad the other man is wearing a mask because he really doesn’t need to get sicker than he already is. He has found out one thing though.</p>
<p>The man is very very very hard under all those layers.</p>
<p>Hard as in muscular, not anything dodgy.</p>
<p>“Are <i>you</i> alright?” he asks back, having heard the man’s hoarse whisper earlier. He pulls himself off, sitting by his side. He wants to thump him on the back to help, but the man is lying on the ice, gasping for air and Jaejoong is helpless. His coughing doesn’t seem to be getting any better though, and well, illness aside, he really is starting to worry.</p>
<p>He tries to push the immovable object that is the rather large man, pulling off the hood of his hoodie, and thumping him on the back. </p>
<p>Yunho feels himself being manhandled, and he lets the man do it because he is honestly completely out of air. He grapples at the mask over his face, pulling it off before sucking in lungfuls of sweet cold air. Very cold air that sends him off on another coughing fit. At this rate, he really won’t be able to play.</p>
<p>Jaejoong can see that the man has ripped off his mask, and the way he is shaking with every cough, makes him feel like coughing in sympathy somehow. He pats the man as comfortingly as he can manage through all their layers, feeling useless. He knows first aid, and he supposes he can probably give mouth to mouth if necessary, germs bedamned. The poor guy really sounds like he’s about to lose a lung. </p>
<p>And it is about that time when Yunho rolls up into a sitting position, still hunched over as he coughs. He can feel the man rubbing his back soothingly, and he feels an ache in his chest, because the man smells like he imagines Jaejoong to smell like, and after their conversation last night when the older man had admitted to wanting to look after him, he feels a pang. For the first real time since they’ve started talking, he really wants Jaejoong by his side.</p>
<p>He finally manages to get his coughing under control, taking shallow breaths and exhaling fully to empty his lungs. He wipes away at the tears that have seeped out from his horrific coughing fit, and he turns to face the man, to thank him.</p>
<p>Jaejoong is still rubbing the man’s back when he turns, and this time it is he who chokes.</p>
<p>That mouth.</p>
<p>That mole.</p>
<p>That jaw.</p>
<p>No, it can’t be.</p>
<p>But the height, the fact that this man is sick.</p>
<p>That mouth.</p>
<p>That fucking mole. Come on how many fucking men with that mouth are going to have a mole JUST RIGHT THERE.</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s brain freezes as he backs away in shock, literally scraping his ass over the ice as the gorgeous young man stares at him, his hair all tousled, the fringe plastered to his forehead as his coughing fit had made him sweat from exertion. His cheeks red from the cold and probably from coughing almost to death. And those beautiful almond eyes, a sheen of tears in them that he blinks away as they stare at each other. </p>
<p>Yunho is beautiful.</p>
<p>And Jaejoong runs.</p>
<p>Or skates.</p>
<p>He finds his feet, and turns around and practically runs off the ice. </p>
<p>Leaving a very bewildered Yunho with a wet ass from sitting on the ice for so long, staring after him.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div>Jaejoong is on the plane to Tokyo. He had gone straight home, blown past his confused parents, packed his bags, kissed them goodbye and left. He doesn’t care that he isn’t meant to be there till tomorrow. They can deal with it. He just wants to get as far away from South Korea as possible.<p>His heart is still racing, his palms damp, but instead of a smile that graces his lips whenever he thinks of Yunho, he is full on pouting instead. His face is still hidden behind a mask, so no one can see it, but he’s just completely floored.</p>
<p>Flabbergasted.</p>
<p>Just…what the hell was that? What were the chances of Yunho living in the same city as him? Seriously? What are the chances of that? He’s tempted to ask Yunho to calculate the probability for him because just the thought of the maths alone that is involved in that is quite alarming and makes his head hurt.</p>
<p>But seriously, what the fuck was that?</p>
<p>Jaejoong exhales, feeling his warm breath bouncing off the mask and back onto his cheeks and he pulls his mask off. He wonders if Yunho would have recognised him had he not been wearing the mask. The more he thinks about it, the more he wants to find out.</p>
<p>But how does he explain to Yunho that he ran?</p>
<p>How does he ask Yunho why he was there on the ice in the first place? Of all the places in the world to be, why there?</p>
<p>So many questions, and no answers. But in all honestly, Jaejoong admits to himself that had he wanted those answers, he would have stayed. He would not have run.</p>
<p>Why did he run?</p>
<p>Growling under his breath, Jaejoong waves a passing flight attendant to bring him some alcohol. He really doesn’t want to think about it. He has a feeling that he might not like what he finds should he delve too deeply into the whole thing, or he might like it just a tad too much.</p>
<p>And he isn’t prepared for either scenario.</p>
<p>No one is surprised when an inebriated Hero Jaejoong arrives in Japan, complete with his vile temper and sporadic bursts of curse words directed at whomever happens to cross his line of fire at the time.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div>Yunho is confused, and a little worried. He hasn’t heard from Jaejoong since the night before last, and he’s even tried to call the man that morning but his phone had gone straight to voicemail. He did say he had to leave the country for work that weekend, but Yunho had assumed his number would remain the same. Perhaps not then.<p>He is at about 70% fitness right now. He gets winded much quicker than usual, but during the final practice session that morning, he had managed to score five out of ten in the breakaway drill with Max, more than any of the other players combined. Coach Kim is still a little hesitant to place him in the line up, but Yunho had convinced him otherwise. His parents are watching the game, and he wants to make them proud.</p>
<p>He gazes at his phone again, wondering if he should try again when Changmin comes in, already suited up like him, and sits next to him on the bench.</p>
<p>“No word?”</p>
<p>Yunho shrugs, trying not to show how upset he is. </p>
<p>Changmin sits silently next to him. He knows Hero Jaejoong had arrived in Japan earlier than scheduled yesterday evening, and there are even paparazzi shots of the red-eyed man scowling at everything and everyone as he is escorted out of the airport, the lower half of his face in a mask. No doubt, his mouth would have been turned down in an unhappy sneer. News agencies had intimated that the rockstar had caused a bit of a ruckus on the flight, and had almost been restrained, and in all honesty, Changmin really doesn’t put it past the man.</p>
<p>What he wants to know though, is what had happened to cause this. Yunho had been very cheerful yesterday morning but this morning, it’s as if someone else had come and replaced his captain, turning the tall young man into a mere shell. He is exceedingly annoyed that Jaejoong has managed to get under Yunho’s skin that quickly, but he is also somewhat happy for the man. While he still doesn’t quite trust Jaejoong, the fact that he is Coach Kim’s son counts for something. He has a feeling the man’s rockstar persona is more of a show than anything else, but then again, who knows? Because clearly nobody seems to. </p>
<p>The rest of the team comes in along with Coach Kim who also looks somewhat like Yunho. Changmin finds it really strange that their coach has managed to remain unaffected by anything Hero Jaejoong does in the past, able to maintain his stoic persona in face of anything. Of course, now that he knows that Hero is his son, he is paying more attention to his coach’s behaviour. </p>
<p>Perhaps he had always been a little grim after one of Hero Jaejoong’s drunken escapades. </p>
<p>Perhaps he had always been a little tired about the eyes after stories of Hero’s wild nights hit the media.</p>
<p>Perhaps he had always been extra harsh on all of them after news of altercations between his son and his sasaengs and paparazzi become public knowledge.</p>
<p>But no one had ever thought to link the coincidences. Not till now anyway. </p>
<p>Changmin is silent as Coach Kim gives them the usual pep talk before a match. He can see his other teammates looking back and forth between their coach who is injecting his negative energy into real fighting talk, and their team captain who is listening attentively. Anyone who doesn’t know Yunho will think he is just acting normal, but Changmin can see the muscle in his jaw tick, which means he is frustrated or angry.</p>
<p>Junsu can see that Yunho is staring at their coach, but his eyes are not focused.</p>
<p>Han Geng can see their captain’s hand flexing on the handle of his hockey stick, translating into nervousness, which he never is before a match no matter how big.</p>
<p>Kangin and Yoochun can both see the way he keeps swallowing hard, as if to clear a lump in his throat, that their young captain is still not a hundred percent fit.</p>
<p>Everyone is somewhat subdued, even though this home game is important. They should be more enthusiastic, but knowing what is going on with Hero Jaejoong and how both their coach and captain are affected is affecting them too. They huddle as usual, and Yunho’s words are more fiery than he has behaved. He speaks of love for the game, for the fans, and for their family. And how they are not just playing for themselves, but for the country. They are the only South Korean team in this league, and thus the pride of the nation lies on their shoulders.</p>
<p>The five older men listen to his passionate speech with two ears. The ear of a player listening to his captain, and the ear of an older brother, listening to their baby brother trying to work through his confusion over love. </p>
<p>As they pile their hands together, all six believe that they can win this.</p>
<p>And win they did.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div>“SEVEN FUCKING NIL!” Kangin hoots, as his teammates knock their beer bottles together. “We’re back baby! Back in business. Everyone better watch the fuck out cos we’re so hot even hell won’t be able to handle us.”<p>Their coach had allowed them a rare night out, and they are all making the most of it. Coach Kim had begged off, saying he needs to call his family, but had sent them out with his blessings, and the warning that they’d better be able to skate a straight line in practice tomorrow afternoon, otherwise this will be their last night out till the season ends.</p>
<p>They are in a rather noisy Western sports bar, Changmin choosing the strange venue, since he had shut the other team out so completely. It wasn’t for the lack of trying though. The shots on goal from both teams had been even, but they didn’t have U-Know Yunho on their team. The man had scored a hat trick, and Micky and Xiah two a piece. </p>
<p>The other team’s defence had all but given up by the third period. Yunho was so fast, he was impossible to catch. They had tried double teaming him, but the resultant scuffle from his angry teammates had left Kangin in the sin bin for a five minute penalty, and the Tohoku Free Blades defencemen with bruised jaws. One of them had to be subbed out, thanks to his broken nose and possible fractured jaw. Anyang Halla had played like their lives depended on the game, and the result had been amazing for the home crowd. </p>
<p>The venue had been between Changmin and Yunho, but the team captain had been more than happy to allow his goaltender to pick since his parents had offered to pick up their bar tab that night. Mr and Mrs Jung were very vocal in their pride, and the team captain basks in that, even as his mind wanders off back to his phone. He had checked his DreamDate inbox and his phone. He had even gotten Junsu to call, and text him just to check if his phone is working. There’s definitely nothing wrong with it. This is the first time Jae has “failed” him in over two weeks, and for some reason, Yunho cannot seem to deal with the perceived defection. </p>
<p>But really, he believes that Jae is sick or unable to contact him somehow, not that he has chosen not to contact him. His mind just refuses to entertain that possibility. He hasn’t done anything wrong that he can recall, and neither has Jae. Their last few emails had been rather…loving.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>I’ll be alright. I’ve played in worse conditions. Don’t worry! How’s your throat? I’ve been told I make a kick-ass lemon honey and ginger drink and I kinda wish I could make it for you now. Have you watched Charlie and the Chocolate Factory? You would think they would have invented a way of beaming food through the television or something by now, huh?</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>You are such a dork! Trust you to bring up a children’s movie to highlight your point. But I get the sentiment behind it and I appreciate it. I can do one better for you and make my mother’s ginger chicken broth. It’s so good you might actually want to stay sick :D</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Will you look after me if I’m sick? *3*</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Silly, man! I can’t believe you even need to ask. Though to be honest, if I had my way, I’d chain you to the bed, and stand guard at the door and your coach would have to get through me to get to you and trust me, no one will be getting to you.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Why am I imagining shackles? Like, actual chains.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>You wouldn’t be far off :P</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Kinky Jae is kinky.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Did I ever give you the impression that I was anything else? ;-)</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>You’re so bad. I can’t speak and neither can you and now I’m just sitting here remembering all your piercings and my brain just melted……………</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>LOL! Go to bed :P I’d be happier knowing you’re at least well rested. Take it easy for practice tomorrow :-) *cuddles*</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>That was the last email from Jae, and Yunho had tacked on a silent <i>I love you</i> at the end of that message. It wasn’t typed by the man, but he imagines he can feel it. He sighs, taking one last look at his phone, and then placing it face down on the table. </p>
<p>As they drink and chat, a familiar song suddenly starts playing. Yunho doesn’t notice it at first since he is well on his way to getting drunk, but his teammates do, and they all start hooting, attracting the attention of most of the people in the room as they are rather hard to miss, not to mention some of the few Asians in the bar.</p>
<p>Changmin immediately stands, pointing to Yunho and offering him up to the small stage. The DJ playing the music immediately agrees, and the crowd starts to call for him.</p>
<p>“What the fuck?”</p>
<p>“Come on! You can sing and you sure as fuck can dance. Go work your magic.”</p>
<p>“But I don’t want to!”</p>
<p>“Awww, come on.” Yoochun coaxes, his eyes a little bleary from the amount of alcohol is has consumed, but he is still very cognizant. </p>
<p>The crowd is already starting to cheer and hoot because of the song, and because most have finally managed to catch sight of exactly who is supposed to go up on stage. Quite a few of them recognise him from the earlier game, and the shouts and hollers increase. Those that don’t recognise are still vocal because they can appreciate the breadth of his shoulders in the fitted leather jacket, and the length of his body. Not to mention the devastating smirk. His face is small, but oh so very handsome, and half the crowd already consider themselves in love. None have dared to approach him because he is surrounded, but perhaps he will be more accessible on stage.</p>
<p>Yunho groans as his teammates tease and poke at him. He has to bat away Yoochun’s and Junsu’s hands that are unbuttoning his shirt, but they manage to do it anyway, exposing the white wifebeater underneath. Changmin tosses him his baseball cap and Yunho finds his confidence in the prop. He is really buzzed from the alcohol, having consumed much more than he normally would, and his teammates have only encouraged it. The music keeps playing, and the crowd has apparently found out his name because they are chanting it.</p>
<p>
  <i>U-Know Yunho! U-Know Yunho! U-Know Yunho!</i>
</p>
<p>And really, what man can resist a siren call like that? He finally stands with a smirk, making his way to the stage.</p>
<p>The crowd parts to let him through, but not by much. He can feel his arms being tugged, and his butt even gets pinched along the way, and he briefly wonders about the life of an idol, getting groped wherever they go. He’s read stories about how bad it gets, a recent one he remembers reading happened to be about Hero Jaejoong several months ago. The rockstar had completely lost it at some girl who had shoved a letter down the back of his hoodie, managing to cut him with it. It’s probably not the same, but he does feel a tad violated.</p>
<p>He reaches the stage just before the chorus, turning, cap in his hand and he starts to dance utterly unselfconsciously to the music. He has consumed more than enough alcohol to perform for the crowd. Heck, Junsu and him used to fool around with street hip hop teams when they were both rookies, and he definitely knows how to move his body. </p>
<p>He bends his head, mouth twisted in the wickedest smirk yet as he looks up slowly, lifting his wifebeater up as his hips roll suggestively to the sexy song, body waving and air fucking. The crowd is deafening and Yunho notices Changmin filming him with what looks like his own phone. He continues to move, but he gives the man the single finger salute as he does.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div>Jaejoong is drunk. Very very drunk. So drunk that he’s managed to find himself with two people in his bed in his hotel suite. He isn’t sure how they’ve managed to get there, but he vaguely recalls his Japanese manager assuring him that they’ve signed NDAs.<p>What the fuck?</p>
<p>Is he a fucking whore and his manager a pimp? </p>
<p>He struggles with the girl trying to get his pants off. She is giggling, and he is finding the sound extremely grating. He vaguely realises he’s told her to shut up, but she seems hellbent on ignoring him. There is also a man in the room, stretched out next to him and trying to kiss him. He keeps shifting his head away, but the unknown man keeps chasing him. Drunk or not, Jaejoong doesn’t want this, and in a show of strength, he finally manages to shove both the man and the woman off him.</p>
<p>They tumble off the bed in a heap, the woman blinking confusedly at him, her tits already hanging out, while the man stands, anger colouring his face. He makes a grab for Jaejoong, yanking his leg, but the singer is having none of it, lashing out with his foot and hitting the man squarely in the gut. This seems to infuriate the man who proceeds to try and drag the unwilling and tipsy singer off the bed, ripping his shirt off him.</p>
<p>The pain from having his clothes torn from him seems to shake Jaejoong back into the reality of the situation. As he stares at the man, he vaguely wonders exactly how many times he’s actually been so fucked up drunk that whoever he’s slept with had been essentially raping him. He also wonders if management purposefully keep him drunk to make him more manageable. He definitely wouldn’t put it past those bottom-feeders. </p>
<p>The man makes to grab him, but this time Jaejoong is ready for him. His training in martial arts is a little known fact, and clearly this oaf has no clue when he finds himself flat on his back with the heel of Jaejoong’s thousand dollar motorcycle boots lodged firmly against his throat.</p>
<p>He bends over, putting pressure on it, unaffected by the man’s wide pain-filled eyes and scrabbling hands. He blinks slowly, trying to clear the alcoholic haze from his vision.</p>
<p>As he does so, a vision in black and green dances across the forefront of his mind. Black jeans and a dark forest green parka, with a furry hood, hiding a small handsome face with the most beautiful mouth he has ever seen.</p>
<p>Jaejoong shakes his head, and the image disappears, showing instead his reality. A half naked Japanese man now practically turning blue and a screaming bitch next to him, slapping at his arms and back in an attempt to free the man.</p>
<p>He takes no notice of her as he bends closer to the man, his voice a cruel sneer.</p>
<p>“I can crush your trachea just like that.” He hisses, increasing the pressure of his foot to emphasise his point. “But I won’t because you’re not worth the fucking shit on the heel of my boot.” </p>
<p>He steps off, and the man turns over, coughing and gasping and choking, and Jaejoong is once again transported to yesterday afternoon. That only makes him angrier as he grabs the man by the collar of his shirt, yanking the woman by whatever’s left of the halter top she has on, dragging both of them to the door of his suite. He doesn’t give a rat’s ass that they’re both half naked as he throws them out into the hallway, slamming the door behind them.</p>
<p>He tugs at his clothes as he walks through his suite, anger practically oozing from every pore. He turns his phone on, ignoring all the beeps of missed calls and messages as he rings the head of the management company in Japan. He doesn’t give a fuck that it’s after midnight. He is furious.</p>
<p>His voice is like ice as he leaves a message on the answer machine.</p>
<p>“I want Fuku fired. He is a constipated cock sucking asshole, and if I see him within a 30 foot radius of me, I will beat his fucking face in, do you understand? I don’t need a fucking babysitter for a fucking charity concert you incompetent jack ass. Don’t bother replacing him. I can manage myself.” He pauses, and adds as an afterthought, “Oh yeah, feel free to <i>try</i> to haul me up on my use of language, and you’ll find me kicking your ass for all the fucks I will never give the likes of you.” </p>
<p>He hangs up and hurls the phone at the headboard of the bed which is thankfully made of leather, as the phone bounces off it harmlessly enough. He stalks to the bathroom, stripping and binning every single article of clothing on his body. He takes a long shower, washing away as much of the filth as he can. He feels tainted, dirty, and utterly disgusting. No matter how long he showers, he will never be able to get rid of that foulness. He is too deep in it. Steeped too long that the stains are imprinted onto his very being. He cannot escape it.</p>
<p>He is Hero Jaejoong.</p>
<p>Masquerading as Kim Jaejoong.</p>
<p>Who the fuck is he trying to fool?</p>
<p>
  <i>Yunho.</i>
</p>
<p>The name flits into his mind unbidden, and the howl of pain that leaves his lips as he sinks to the floor of the marble bathroom is animalistic. He has no idea how long he sits there in the warm water, shaking as he drowns the alcohol out of his system. As he sobers up slowly, the reality of his situation all but cripples him. </p>
<p>He cannot do this.</p>
<p>He is not strong enough for this.</p>
<p>He cannot bear the thought of Yunho getting hurt and he knows he will get hurt.</p>
<p>It is inevitable.</p>
<p>He hurts, his parents hurt so Yunho will most definitely hurt.</p>
<p>But what can he do?</p>
<p>He sits up, leaning against the wall of the large walk in shower, water cascading over his head as he remembers the young man trying to help him on the ice. The horrid coughing fit, and how sorry he felt for him as he tried to soothe him the best he could, without even knowing that was Yunho. </p>
<p>And then when he saw that mouth, that mole, and the glimpse of that unmistakable jawline, the way their eyes meet. He is really glad he’d been wearing sunglasses. Yunho’s wet eyes makes his heart ache in a way that it has never ached before. It hurts.</p>
<p>Is this love?</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s eyes widen as the thought strays across his consciousness, and he stands up in a shocked hurry, slamming straight into the opposite wall as his head swims painfully from getting up too quickly. But his body is tired, his heart aching, and his mind a throbbing jumble of god only knows what, not to mention the alcohol still in his system, and Jaejoong crashes back to the floor, passing out on the bathroom tiles.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div>Yunho stares at his phone. His head hurts, and he feels numb. He hates it. He’s annoyed that his teammates had poured so much alcohol down his throat, but then again, he let them. He’s never been the escaping type, preferring to confront issues and deal with them when they come.<p>But this whole thing with Jae is throwing him for a loop. Their relationship is an online one. How easy is it for someone to just disappear from your life because the only contact you have is not a physical one? Not an actual tangible one? Jae could have died, and he would never know. He could be sick in a hospital right now, and no one, absolutely no one would think to call him.</p>
<p>And why would they? He’s just some almost faceless, almost nameless stranger from the internet. He has no rights over Jae no matter how much they talk, and what their profiles say about them dating. He’s not even sure whether he can call the man his boyfriend. They’re dating, but how real is it?</p>
<p>Plenty real.</p>
<p>The feelings are real, the conversations are real, he means every word he says. He misses the man so much it’s almost laughable. He doesn’t even know what he does. The way he keeps hedging about his occupation is making his thoughts run a little wild, and he’s even entertained the possibility that Jae is some high class escort! </p>
<p>That’s how bad it’s gotten. </p>
<p>But yet, he doesn’t want to push the man because he has this deep-rooted feeling that Jae is really not the type of person to trust easily, and Yunho will not betray that trust. He is willing to wait, if Jae is willing to still share whatever part of him that he can. And besides, how important is an occupation anyway? </p>
<p>Not important.</p>
<p>Not to him. Not in the grand scheme of things. His family is rich, but his parents are not snobs. They were not born rich, and thus, still retain that basic humility that makes them decent human beings. Their social circle is rife with poseurs and posturing assholes, and Yunho feels bad for thinking about his acquaintances that way, but that’s the truth. If Jae does turn out to be some sort of high class hooker, than there will be trouble. </p>
<p>But other than that, even a toilet cleaner would be welcomed with open arms by his parents as long as he is happy. The fact that Jae has no idea who he is will work out for them in this matter, since it’s a little hard to be a gold digger if you have no idea there’s a gold mine in the first place. </p>
<p>Perhaps the man does have the right idea then. Being encumbered by details such as occupations and backgrounds distracts from the more important things.</p>
<p>He knows Jae likes him. He is certain of this.</p>
<p>Yunho sighs, pulling the covers up to his chin, feeling oddly lonely. He wishes he’d taken up his teammates’ offer of hanging out, but it’s almost 2am and call him an old fuddy duddy, but he really just wanted to go home.</p>
<p>He picks up his silent phone, staring at the blank screen and the lack of messages. </p>
<p>He starts a new message, figuring if Jae has really disappeared, then he has nothing to lose.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I miss you…</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div>Jaejoong wakes up shaking and shivering. The water is still warm, but he’s so waterlogged and wrinkly that it has ceased to matter. He tries to shake his head to clear the cobwebs, but the movement brings a wealth of pain. He moves gingerly, turning the water off, and the silence in the large bathroom is deafening. He can’t make his legs work, as he’s spent too long with them folded up oddly underneath him.<p>He feels pathetic. </p>
<p>Hero Jaejoong, fucking rockstar, can’t even get up off the bathroom floor.</p>
<p>He chuckles mirthlessly to himself. How many times has he woken up on the bathroom floor with puke around him? At least this is a slight improvement on that.</p>
<p>He drags himself along the marble floor, ignoring the ache in his back and the friction against his thighs. He doesn’t bother with a towel, simply focusing on getting to the bed.</p>
<p>It takes him a while. Much longer than he cares to think about, before he is finally in the warmth of his bed. As he lays his sodden head on the pillow, he catches sight of his phone. He picks it up, fumbling with the keypad, and almost locks himself out of his own phone as he tries to swipe his passcode in with shaky hands and trembling fingers.</p>
<p>There are so many messages, but he only reads the ones from one name, and he starts backwards.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>9:38pm - I’m feeling much better today! I think I’ll be able to play well enough tomorrow. How are you feeling? Wanna chat online?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>11:07pm - Ok so you’re not online. I sent you a couple of rather rambly emails. Please ignore because I’m doped up on cold medication and I’m sure it’s messing with my head.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>11:35pm - Oh, and I met someone today who made me think of you because he smells the way I imagine you’d smell…that is if you weren’t messing with me about smelling like Missha :P Night, Jae.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong has to bite hard on his lip to stifle the broken sound threatening to escape him. Yunho…</p>
<p>He grinds his teeth, taking a deep breath as he moves on to the next message.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>10:49am - Hmmm… are you ok? Last night is the first night we haven’t spoken and it feels a little weird. I just tried to call but it went to voicemail. Guess you’re already overseas then?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>2:30pm - I’ve been given the all clear to play today. Hope you’re feeling better.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>11:57pm - This isn’t Yunho.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s brow furrows instantly, unaware that his grip has tightened on the phone.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>11:58pm - I’m not sure what’s happened between you two, but we feel responsible since we’re the ones who signed him up to that dating website. He’ll probably kill us for meddling, but we thought perhaps you should know what he looks like without his sunglasses. And btw, we poured a lot of alcohol into him for this so if you want to blame anyone, blame us.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s jaw is clenched as he stares at his phone. Yunho’s teammates have gotten a hold of his phone. He is suddenly glad they’ve never sexted. Glad and mildly regretful if he’s being honest. He clicks open the next message.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>12:05am - Enjoy ;-)</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>There is a tiny video next to the message, and Jaejoong clicks on it.</p>
<p>Loud music assaults his ear, and he winces, turning down the volume immediately. The crowd he can see is very loud too. The room is not actually dim so he can see the stage well enough. He can hear people talking in the background.</p>
<p>
  <i>How the fuck do you zoom this thing? Ugh, why must he have such a fancy phone? Ah, yes, ok got it.</i>
</p>
<p>The camera suddenly zooms onto a person onstage, and Jaejoong’s jaw drops. He will recognise that mouth anywhere. However what unhinges it completely is what Yunho is doing on that stage.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>If you’re horny…let’s do it…ride it, my pony. <br/>My saddle’s…waiting…come and, jump on it.</i>
  </p>
</div>“Oh my god.”<p>Jaejoong watches mesmerised, as Yunho moves with the R&amp;B song. He knows this song, but he’s only heard the rock cover of it by Far. He had no idea Yunho could dance. Somehow it’s never come up before, perhaps because he himself looks like a flailing chicken when he dances, wincing as he remembers his pop idol days. Well, no, but he certainly <i>feels</i> like a flailing chicken. He cannot place his style very well since it seems to be a mixture of a few things, but the control…the control he has of his body is amazing. </p>
<p>And speaking of his body, good fucking lord his body. The man clearly knows what to do with that body. His movements are crisp, yet sinuous, and somehow it all fucking works. Jaejoong doesn’t realise how close he has the screen to his face, wanting to drink in everything he can see.</p>
<p>His jaw drops as Yunho smirks towards the audience, lifting up his wifebeater to show off the six pack underneath. And then…</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>The things I would do to you…</i>
  </p>
</div>The moan that leaves his throat is guttural and needy and full of want. Oh dear god.<p>And to make things worse, or better, depending on how one looks at it, Yunho looks dead on to the camera, smiling widely as he lets go of his wifebeater, and shows whoever is taking the video the middle finger. </p>
<p>And then his growl of disbelief when the video cuts off.</p>
<p>His cock is full and hard, and Jaejoong shifts uncomfortably under the covers. </p>
<p>He is torn. </p>
<p>He wants Yunho. </p>
<p>There’s no point denying it. This whole online dating business is making him flat out crazy. How the hell did he end up with possibly the most attractive man he has ever seen in his life, and they’re cockblocked by the method of their meeting. </p>
<p>He replays the 35 second video again, and is annoyed and frustrated all over again when it cuts off. However, this time, he stares at Yunho’s face, and there is no mistaking it. The man from yesterday afternoon is his Jung Yunho.</p>
<p>
  <i>His Jung Yunho.</i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong laughs derisively, the sound hollow in the large bedroom of his expensive hotel suite.</p>
<p>Yunho isn’t his no matter how much he wants him to be. He cannot have the man because of who he is. That sweet dorky young man who also happens to be a walking sex god apparently, doesn’t need to be pulled into the black hole that is his existence as Hero Jaejoong. </p>
<p>Jaejoong wants to delete that message, but somehow he cannot bring himself to. </p>
<p>There’s one last message from Yunho, or at least, Yunho’s phone. His eyelids flutter as he is suddenly hit by a wave of exhaustion, both physically and emotionally. And thus, his defences are down as he reads the final message.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>1:47am - I miss you…</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong stares at the three words. Three words that all but break his heart. He remembers what his night had just been like, and how he’d passed out drunk in his room the previous night after imbibing overmuch on the plane and also off it.</p>
<p>He remembers the shy young man who had stuttered so adorably on the phone when he realised it was him calling.</p>
<p>He remembers the dirty words that spill forth from his lips after he had sung to him, to relax him.</p>
<p>He remembers the sweet young man trying to help him back onto his feet on the ice.</p>
<p>He remembers the zest for life that practically bursts from each word he types.</p>
<p>He remembers how he ran.</p>
<p>He remembers why he ran.</p>
<p>He remembers where he is.</p>
<p>He remembers what he is.</p>
<p>He remembers who he is.</p>
<p>And he remembers exactly when he decides it doesn’t fucking matter.</p>
<p>Jaejoong is unaware that silent tears have leaked out of his eyes, as he types into his phone. He’s been accused of being selfish, self-centred, and self-absorbed pretty much since he became Hero Jaejoong. And for the first time, he will actually truly be selfish.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I miss you too…</b>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Good grief… btw that part of the song where Jae moans, well it’s basically this move here http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&amp;v=IVMKQP0K3a0#t=112s with this song. If the video doesn’t immediately play where it should, skip to 1:54 of the song. And uh, ignore the dude and imagine Yunho doing it with a smirk. I actually originally had Yunho singing the rock version of that song, and then decided against it… I’d already written it out too because it was meant to be in ch5, but then it really makes more sense for Yunho to be dancing than singing so yeah…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaejoong is uncharacteristically nervous. He had woken up with a massive hangover, but somehow his voice is back, and he’d barely made it to rehearsals that afternoon. They’ve only had time to go through the routine once, and he’s going to have to wing it. The good thing is that his band knows the two songs like the back of their hands as he’s performed them enough times even though they’re not strictly part of his discography. He supposes it’s more a fan service thing in a way, even though he doesn’t view it that way.</p>
<p>The second song had been a last minute change, much to the chagrin of his band but one look at his face at rehearsals and no one had dared to utter a word.</p>
<p>The tabloids had somehow managed to get a hold of some details of what happened the previous night, and Jaejoong has a feeling it was Fuku who had leaked the news because who else would do it or know the details? He’d received a rather abrupt voice message in reply to the one he’d left simply agreeing to his terms, and he’d left it at that then. However when the news had broke not an hour later, he had called them back up in a fury. Heads are definitely going to roll for this one. He can still recall the article in all its sensationalistic glory though thankfully, no photos had been provided. Well, no photos of the two fuckers from last night anyway. A photo of him was inevitable, as he stares at the blurry image from the airport, and the couple of old photos from a few months ago.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>HERO JAEJOONG CAUGHT IN A VIOLENT DRUNKEN ORGY</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>A half naked couple was seen leaving Hero Jaejoong’s hotel suite late last night. The man appeared to be injured, and helped by the woman who had been crying. Neither would speak to us, but it is yet another episode in the saga that is Hero Jaejoong. The rockstar is still on hiatus, only appearing for charity events, presumably to offset his bad boy rocker image. However, if the events of last night are anything to go by, Hero has not changed one bit. It is reminiscent of the very public way he threw one of his former guitarists out of his studio a few months ago. Cold and utterly uncaring is the hallmark of Hero Jaejoong.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>The star had also been involved in an altercation during his flight late Thursday afternoon and the visibly drunk rock icon was seen and heard abusing flight and airport ground staff. Rehearsals are currently underway at Tokyo Dome but Hero Jaejoong is nowhere to be found. Perhaps he might not even turn up. This wouldn’t be the first time the troubled rock star has cancelled a performance due to off stage antics, and it probably won’t be the last. What will the hiatus bring for Hero Jaejoong? Only time will tell.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="http://beeswaxing.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/605/3107">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="http://beeswaxing.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/605/3501">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="http://beeswaxing.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/605/3621">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>How the fuck him throwing out Tiffany is even relevant is beyond him. The only similarity between the two incidents is that he threw someone out. The two events are completely unrelated and he had been completely justified in throwing the two-faced bitch out. He’d found out that she’d been dating Seunghyun, and anyone associated with the bastard is automatically cut out of his life, and she fucking well knew it. He feels absolutely no remorse even now, almost a year later.<p>The bitter taste of bile is in his throat as he recalls the awkward phone call to his mother not an hour ago. He had rang to see if she had heard the news, and she was trying her best to pretend she hadn’t seen it, yet at the same time wanting to know that it wasn’t true. It was a strange phone call, and something Jaejoong never wants to re-live again. Before living at home, he hadn’t bothered to check how his antics affected his parents, simply assuming that since no one knew their son’s identity, that it will be left at that. They can’t be shamed if no one knows they are connected. When he comes home, he tries for some semblance of normalcy, even if it’s over dinner for a couple of hours a week. They never talk about his work, and he pretends it doesn’t exist. It has worked for over five years.</p>
<p>However, that has all come to an end thanks to his father’s team. As far as he can tell, his identity has been kept quiet, but he wonders for how long. The fact that his parents trust them should be good enough, but not for him. He is now answerable for his behaviour and it pisses him off.</p>
<p>And then there’s Yunho.</p>
<p>He had woken up to a missed call from the young man, and recalling the events of last night, he did not feel like he could return the call. As he pondered that, lying in bed, trying to will the migraine away, his phone had beeped.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Fuck… fuck fuck fuck! I’m sorry for swearing but I’m going to kill my teammates. I just saw the texts they sent last night! Oh my god… I am beyond embarrassed right now you don’t even know. Oh my fucking god… I’m going to make them do fucking passing drills till their toes bleed. Assholes!!! :-(</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>And just like that, it is as if the last 60 hours had not happened, as Jaejoong had texted him back, commiserating, unable to help the slow smile that he wears as he thinks about the irate younger man.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Clearly piercings aren’t the only thing you forgot to tell me about. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about ;-) Why didn’t you tell me you could dance?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Why did you have to mention piercings………… o_O</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong laughs even now, getting strange stares from his bassist and lead guitarist who are conversing next to him. But he is oblivious as he scrolls through his phone, smiling to himself.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>You’re really going to need to get over that you know? ;P</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Uh…when pigs, cows, horses and goats fly… è_é </b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Lol! Don’t try and distract me. Back to the dancing, Jung Ginuwine :P</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I’m never going to live this down. TILL THEIR TOES FUCKING BLEED!!! I PROMISE! I’m never drinking again :-/ Bloody hell… I was going to call you again but I’ve decided not to because I don’t think I can handle you teasing me verbally. Speaking of which, how’s your voice?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>You’re really good at changing the subject aren’t you? Don’t think I didn’t notice ;-) And yes, my voice is fine. I woke up and managed to get into the whistle register of an old song.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>You’re not to shabby at deflecting either, hmmm? But it’s ok ;-) I think it’s fun running around the rosebush together. And what? Whistle register? What song? What? I didn’t know males can hit a note that high. Your voice is pretty low if I remember rightly…</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I dropped my voice just for you…;-)</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Jae… I’m sitting in my car, outside my coach’s house, and my teammates have me surrounded, and I can’t get out because I stupidly wore track pants and boxers instead of briefs… THANKS, JAE.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong chuckles to himself yet again as he reads, and he attracts even more attention, this time from the drummer and another guitarist. Everyone in their backstage room are exchanging looks now, and eyeing Hero Jaejoong curiously. The man is not known for laughing. Hell, he is barely know for smiling. His expression is usually a sneer or a pout, or completely expressionless.</p>
<p>And yet again, Jaejoong is oblivious, too caught up in re-reading the messages to notice.</p>
<p>He is unaware that both he and Yunho share the same trait when talking to each other. It is as if the world around them fades and ceases to exist, a complete contrast to their usually observant natures. Well, in Jaejoong’s case, observant when he wants to be.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I’m starting to think a stiff breeze could turn you on. Doesn’t say much for me does it? :P</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>It’s just you. It’s all you…………..oppa ;-)</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong bites his lips then, remembering the immediate exodus of blood from his brain straight to his cock. And clearly it wasn’t a one time thing because he can feel his cock twitching, perking up interestedly at the vision in his mind. Yunho has managed to turn a word he hates into a word that makes him squirm.</p>
<p>And he cannot decide how he feels about that.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Alright, alright, I think we’re even now… You are very bad. I’ll be back in SK tonight, but it’ll be late. Chat then if you’re still up?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Coward :P Later, Jae ;-)</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>The smile finally falls from Jaejoong’s lips, and his mouth is back, twisted into an unhappy pout.</p>
<p>His band members surrounding him almost heave a collective mental sigh of relief at getting an expression they are more familiar with. Though those closer to him like the drummer, are more than a little curious as to why he’s smiling in the first place. They all know the story about the orgy was a fucking lie, and while pissed about it, they’re also somewhat resigned to it. Hero Jaejoong brings about controversy wherever he goes. They are paid well enough to shut up about it. The man is talented as fuck but also unpredictable as hell and they’ve all learned to just go with the flow and not look too deeply into it. They’ve all been playing with the man for five to seven years, and yet none of them can even write a paragraph on the man’s personal life. Hero’s uncharacteristic smile is about the only evidence that they’ve seen since knowing the man that he is indeed human like the rest of them.</p>
<p>His so-called attempted suicide last month doesn’t count because they’ve all been there at some point, and the more cynical ones even believe it was merely a publicity stunt.</p>
<p>
  <i>Coward.</i>
</p>
<p>Yunho is definitely right about that.</p>
<p>A man with a headset comes in, eyeing Hero Jaejoong warily as he speaks to the group at large although really, his information is only meant for the rock star. He just doesn’t want to address the volatile singer directly for fear of being chewed up and spat out.</p>
<p>“The meet and greet is about to start. They will be bringing in the fans in five minutes. It will be held in the red room if you’d like to come with me.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong eyes the man who is looking anywhere but at him, and his eyebrow goes up.</p>
<p>“Who the fuck are you talking to? If you want my band to go to this meet and greet, then fine. But if you’re talking to me then fucking look at me, asshole.”</p>
<p>The man bites his lip nervously. He’s only been hired to help out with this huge charity event and isn’t actually accustomed to dealing with pop stars or rock stars or even anyone from the entertainment business. He’d been sent because in the great hierarchical scheme of things, he is merely a gofer, and gofers get to do the dirty work. He now understands the cruel smirk of his superior who had sent him on this task.</p>
<p>“Um… Hero-san…”</p>
<p>“Hero is enough. Forget the honorifics. I don’t give a fuck about them and neither should you.” Jaejoong is feeling guilty for being mean to the kid, and he softens his words slightly, but not by much, his face is still a cold mask.</p>
<p>“W-would you follow m-m-me please?”</p>
<p>“Yo, Hero! I think he’s about to piss his pants if you don’t go with him.” One of the guitarists crows loudly, and the band cracks up.</p>
<p>The poor man has paled, as he looks around him, really looking around him, suddenly realising he is surrounded by tattooed men who could all chew him up and spit him out. Hero at least is gorgeous to look at if you forget the perpetual sneer. His band on the other hand are just a bunch of trolls. It’s as if all the collective beauty in the band has been sucked out of everyone and placed in Hero.</p>
<p>Jaejoong doesn’t bother answering anyone, simply squaring his shoulders and heading out the door. As he walks through the doorway, his voice can be heard, bitingly cold, frosty as fuck. He doesn’t even bother to turn around, but his voice carries well enough.</p>
<p>“Why the fuck are you still standing there gaping like a fucking goldfish?”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div>The team is upset. Well, their afternoon has been horrible to say the least as a seemingly grim Jung Yunho had put them through so many passing drills that even their coach had to eventually step in and bring it to a halt before they passed out from sheer exhaustion. They are all nursing varying levels of hangovers, and the punishing drills that Yunho has them doing has even made Yoochun throw up from residual dizziness.<p>But did their captain sympathise?</p>
<p>No.</p>
<p>This isn’t actually the first time Yunho has been like this. He gets into bouts of insanity, especially close to big games and just expects everyone to be able to do whatever he can. There’s no malice or vindictiveness behind his actions. He is the best on the ice in the league at present, and he simply wants the rest of the team to be like him.</p>
<p>However, today, the team isn’t at all sure as to what his motivations are. They do have a game coming up mid-week for the play-offs, and since it is an away game, there is added pressure on them to perform well without a home crowd behind them. But they’ve been playing extremely well, and there is really no need to be put through the wringer like this, especially after their overindulgence the previous night.</p>
<p>Ah.</p>
<p>Junsu eyes his best friend warily, wincing as he tries to work the kink out of his neck. During the first ten minute break of their practice session, Changmin had mass texted all of them about the news of Hero Jaejoong. The coach and Yunho seem to be oblivious to it still, but he wonders about Yunho, because the younger man has been an absolute devil on the ice, and he really wishes he was exaggerating. He is probably the least affected by their night out since he’s not much of a drinker and had to make sure everyone got home alright, so he figures it’s probably up to him to find out what’s wrong. Han Geng and Changmin keep sending him meaningful glances and nodding towards Yunho. Kangin and Yoochun are both passed out on the bleachers, trying to catch some much needed rest, having been the two heaviest drinkers last night.</p>
<p>He stands up, clomping on his skate guards as he walks up the grandstand to get to Yunho who is sitting by himself at the top, fiddling with his phone.</p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>Yunho doesn’t bother looking up, but he grunts in acknowledgment. He knows he’s been much too hard on the team, but he is actually more than just embarrassed about last night. He is a little angry. He knows they mean well, but he feels like they’ve crossed a line, violating his privacy almost. For the first time, he feels a twinge of hurt at their actions, because well-meaning or not, it could have backfired spectacularly. Jae has trust issues, and for him to know that other people have access to his phone could have made him run.</p>
<p>Heck, Yunho now has trust issues thanks to what happened. There’s a reason he doesn’t want his entire face shown to Jae yet, and now it’s too late. It isn’t just his face, but his everything really. He’ll have to go around Seoul, Anyang, and wherever else, forever wondering if Jae is out there recognising him, but he is still sitting here in the dark like a fool.</p>
<p>And all thanks to his friends.</p>
<p>He doesn’t want to ask Jae to reciprocate, and show him his face, because it isn’t his fault that his friends had done what they did. Strangely enough, he is far angrier about this than he was when he found out that Kangin had accosted Seunghyun in a deserted park and had beaten the man to a bloody pulp. Heck, he even felt a small sense of satisfaction, which he immediately felt guilty for, but he is human after all and therefore, not infallible.</p>
<p>He hates that he feels this way, and he hates that his friends’ actions have made him feel this way. He has never met Jae and yet he feels protective over the man, and while the older man didn’t seem too perturbed about his friends getting access to his phone, his interactions with him over the last two or so weeks makes him worry that he might draw back just a little.</p>
<p>Perhaps he’s over thinking it. Perhaps he’s over-reacting just a tad, especially after being shut out by Jae since Wednesday night and only getting contact from the man that morning, and finding out what his friends had done. Perhaps he’s feeling vulnerable.</p>
<p>Perhaps it’s all of the above.</p>
<p>In fact, he does think he is over-thinking and over-reacting. But it still doesn’t escape the fact that his friends violated his privacy, and that little seed of distrust has been planted. Even after four broken relationships, three of which had shaken his trust in humanity in general, his teamplayers, his friends, his brothers, have always been his rock.</p>
<p>And now his foundation has been slighty shaken.</p>
<p>And he hates it.</p>
<p>“Yunho…” Junsu sees the hardening of the younger man’s jaw, watching as he looks up. Those familiar almond eyes that are usually filled with humour and light, are dark and cold. He shivers inadvertently, unable to stop it, as he sits across the aisle from the man. He doesn’t want to get closer, because he doesn’t recognise that look in Yunho’s eyes. He’s known the man for almost eight years, having met him at one of those street hip hop dance offs. They had hit it off immediately despite their age gap. He is over two years older than his captain, but there are times where he feels much younger, and this is one of those times.</p>
<p>Yunho doesn’t verbally acknowledge his best friend. He just stares at him, willing himself to try and see their actions from last night from his point of view. Perhaps alcohol had played a part, messing with Changmin and even Han Geng’s usual sense of propriety. He recognises the voice in the video as being Changmin’s, and he actually recalls quite clearly when he had shown the finger to the goaltender. He had completely forgotten that the man had been recording him in the haze of the crowd’s adoration and his alcohol tinged consciousness.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Junsu finally speaks, his voice quiet, as he stares at Yunho’s chest. Their training jerseys are plain, and he has nothing to focus his eyes on, unable to return his friend’s gaze anymore.</p>
<p>“What are you sorry about?”</p>
<p>Junsu winces at the tone. He hasn’t heard Yunho’s voice being this dead, this cold since Seunghyun. Maybe dating Hero Jaejoong isn’t such a hot idea after all if his personality is rubbing off on his easy going friend.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure…I just thought I should apologise.”</p>
<p>Yunho’s face breaks into a scowl.</p>
<p>“Look at me.”</p>
<p>Junsu looks up, subconsciously leaning back, away from his captain’s cold dark eyes.</p>
<p>“Don’t you think an apology hollow if you don’t know why the fuck you’re apologising?”</p>
<p>“I…”</p>
<p>“Forget it. Seriously, just forget it. I’m done for the day. Go and have a fulltime game with the other guys. Two on two. You and Kangin against Micky and Geng. Maybe you and Geng can balance out the sodden idiots.”</p>
<p>And with that, Yunho gets up, stomping down the stairs to disappear under the bleachers, heading for the showers.</p>
<p>Junsu stares after him slackjawed, catching Han Geng and Changmin’s gazes who are equally shocked. He is about to go after him when the voice of Coach Kim stops him.</p>
<p>“Leave him be.”</p>
<p>Junsu turns, and realises that the coach must have heard their conversation, as well as been told about the news of his son. He looks like he’s aged at least five years, and the centre forward feels terrible for him. He is about to open his mouth, but Coach Kim beats him to it again.</p>
<p>“Do as he says, but not a full game. Half a game. Three periods, ten minutes each. And then you kids can get out of here. Can you make sure everything is closed up when you’re done? I need to go home.”</p>
<p>“I’m really sorry coach…”</p>
<p>“The story isn’t true. It was trumped up bullshit. Don’t be sorry.”</p>
<p>And with that, Coach Kim too walks off.</p>
<p>Junsu stares after him till he disappears under the bleachers, before he gets up and slowly clomps his way down to his teammates. Han Geng and Changmin are next to each other, while Kangin is sitting up, still looking a little worst for wear. Yoochun is still on his back, a forearm across his eyes as he moans uncomfortably.</p>
<p>He sits next to Yoochun’s head, lifting the older man’s head gently and scooting closer to lay it in his lap. He cards his hands through the man’s damp hair, his fingertips massaging his scalp lightly and Yoochun’s moans of pain morph into tiny happy sounds.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you a lucky bastard to have your boyfriend here right now.” Kangin glares at Yoochun’s prone form, getting a weak middle finger from the left winger for his words.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Changmin asks, looking at Junsu.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, but he is pissed as fuck. Did you hear him?”</p>
<p>“Yeah we did. Do you think he knows about Hero?”</p>
<p>“I have no idea. Possibly. But then again, I don’t want to assume anything with him.”</p>
<p>Kangin frowns as he listens. “I think even if he doesn’t know, and he’s mad about something else, we should still tell him.”</p>
<p>“Tell him about what?” Han Geng looks at his friend. Shaking his head slightly at him. “If you mean tell him about Hero then I don’t agree. He’s mad at us and telling him about Hero will make it worse, trust me.”</p>
<p>“What makes you say that?” Changmin queries. His head is still sore from imbibing too much last night and he is a little slow today. Not so much on the ice, because everyone else is pretty much equally slow apart from Yunho and Junsu to a lesser degree, but his brain is sluggish.</p>
<p>“I just remembered him saying how <i>Jae</i> has trust issues.”</p>
<p>“How is that relevant?”</p>
<p>Han Geng looks at the normally quick young goaltender, and shakes his head again. He closes his eyes, wincing slightly as he tries to work his own sluggish brain to piece together why their normally happy captain is in such a foul mood.</p>
<p>“We took his phone and texted the guy.”</p>
<p>“So?” Kangin asks and he gets yet another head shake from Han Geng.</p>
<p>“Fuck… I didn’t think about that.” Changmin <i>finally</i> catches on, bending over, his elbows on his knees as he cards his hands agitatedly through his hair. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. I really wasn’t thinking. Fucking hell.”</p>
<p>“What do you think happened?” Junsu asks quietly, still gently massaging Yoochun’s head. His boyfriend is now silent, listening closely, his eyes open and staring at the ceiling of the stadium, looking lost in thought.</p>
<p>Han Geng shrugs, turning his head to look off at the ice. “I don’t know. I don’t want to imagine it to be honest. He hasn’t heard from Hero for two nights, then we butt in, and then there’s news of Hero’s apparent drunken orgy, and now Yunho is pissed as hell.”</p>
<p>“He was happy when we were at Coach’s house earlier before practice. Remember? He was smiling goofily in his car, and he stayed in there longer than usual, ignoring us.” Yoochun finally speaks up, reaching up to tug Junsu’s hand from his hair and putting it over his mouth, kissing the younger man’s palm softly in thanks.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah…he was…” Han Geng trails off.</p>
<p>The team is silent, all lost in their own thoughts.</p>
<p>“I really don’t like this.” Kangin finally breaks the silence, staring at his discarded helmet on the floor of the bleachers.</p>
<p>“I think we should stop meddling.” Junsu speaks up.</p>
<p>His teammates all turn to him, even Yoochun who groans into a sitting position, turning to look at him.</p>
<p>“I’ve known Yunho the longest. I’ve never seen him like this. I think he’s fallen really hard for Hero or Jae or whatever he wants to be called. I know we all want to protect him or try and make sure he doesn’t get hurt, but after last night, I think our efforts will just make things worse not better.”</p>
<p>“We were drunk! It wouldn’t have happened if we hadn’t been drunk!” Changmin protests, feeling extremely guilty and a little targeted because of it. It had been his idea to film Yunho and send it to Hero Jaejoong.</p>
<p>Junsu shakes his head. “It doesn’t matter. What matters is that we did it. I’m not blaming you Min-ah. We were all in on it. I just think we need to stop. We have the luxury of the extra knowledge of whom he’s dating, and I think our actions have or will eventually be, coloured by that knowledge. So we should just stop.”</p>
<p>The team is silent again, and after a minute or so, it is Han Geng who breaks the silence.</p>
<p>“I agree. Vow of silence. I know it’s childish but I believe we need help in keeping our mouths shut. This isn’t as simple as a normal relationship.”</p>
<p>“There’s nothing normal about this relationship,” Kangin mutters under his breath, but he sticks his hand out regardless, palm down.</p>
<p>One by one, the other members put their hands over his, Han Geng’s hand is last.</p>
<p>“We vow not to interfere with Yunho’s personal life unless he specifically wants our interference. Agreed?” Han Geng’s voice is low, almost a whisper.</p>
<p>“Agreed.” The younger four members reply quietly.</p>
<p>“We vow not to mention Jae’s identity, and will maintain this silence as far as possible, which means no <i>accidental</i> slip ups.” Han Geng looks over at Kangin then, who has the grace to look sheepish, dropping his gaze back to their piled hands. “Agreed?”</p>
<p>“Agreed.”</p>
<p>“We vow not to mention to Coach Kim and his wife that Yunho is dating their son, unless they themselves find out. Agreed?”</p>
<p>“Agreed.”</p>
<p>“And break.” Han Geng pushes his palm down, and the teams lets go of their hands.</p>
<p>They do it just in time, because Yunho suddenly appears at the top of the bleachers, dressed in a bulky royal blue winter jacket that skims the tops of his knees.</p>
<p>“Why the fuck aren’t you on the ice?”</p>
<p>The team scramble to their feet, not a single complaint leaving their lips as they march down single file to the lower bleachers, losing their skate guards and heading out onto the ice, fiddling with their helmets as they go.</p>
<p>Yunho stands there for a minute, making sure his team actually starts the game he has instructed them to play, before turning to leave.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div>Jaejoong is bored out of his mind.<p>No, Hero is bored out of his fucking mind. He has been sitting at the damn table, signing stupid photobooks, cds, dvds, posters, and whatever fuck else his fans have brought with them that day, for what feels like hours. There are queues for each artiste, and despite not being native to Japan, and the only non-Japanese performer, his queue is the longest.</p>
<p>On a normal day, he’d be smirking and gloating at the fact.</p>
<p>Not today though. Today he’s too busy wondering about the consequences of his performance. He had decided within the first fifteen minutes of the meet and greet, that he will probably need to plan for an encore performance, judging by the sheer number of people in his line. The song he’d decided to sing is way too personal. But yet, it is because it is so personal that he wants to perform it.</p>
<p>But is he ready for the fall out from it?</p>
<p>He has no clue, and like the tabloids say, only time will tell.</p>
<p>Hero Jaejoong is putting himself out there.</p>
<p>He is the only one left, the other ten artistes long gone. No one expects him to smile, and he doesn’t. Simply asking in a disinterested voice as to what his <i>fans</i> want on their various paraphernalia. He allows photographs, scowling at the lens of various smart phones. He barely even looks up half the time unless whoever it is requests a picture. Unfortunately for him, that happens to be about ninety percent of the line.</p>
<p>He is just about ready to call it quits when someone places a concept photo in front of him.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <a href="http://beeswaxing.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/605/3901">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>This photo had never been made public as far as he knows, not making the cut for his last album. He looks up then, scowling intensely, but the expression melts completely off his face when he is confronted by exactly whom has placed it in front of him.<p>A female version of Yunho.</p>
<p>Good god, the coincidences are getting to be too much. He stares at her, blinking, trying to clear any residual fuzz from his brain, but it doesn’t change.</p>
<p>Her features don’t change.</p>
<p>Her eyes don’t change.</p>
<p>Her lips don’t change.</p>
<p>He has this insane urge to open up his phone and watch the video again and compare their faces side by side. She even has the same smirk.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” He blurts out before he can stop himself. He watches as her smirk waver slightly, before it comes back in full force. The girl is definitely not lacking in confidence.</p>
<p>“Jihye. Jung Jihye, oppa.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong is ready to slam his head onto the table. She even says the word the way he does. This has to be Yunho’s annoying, bratty, baby sister. There can be no one else with a face like that, the same surname, and the same way of saying oppa.</p>
<p>“You’re a long way from home.”</p>
<p>“So are you,” comes the sassy response as Jihye smirks at Hero Jaejoong. She is practically dancing a jig internally, but determined not to show it. She knows Hero hates the crazy fans, and he has plenty of those. She’s a pretty rabid fan, but she still has enough sense not to make a complete ass of herself. Plus, having a brother who is practically a celebrity himself has taught her how to behave. Despite what her mother thinks, Jihye is not a pea-brained teenager.</p>
<p>Jaejoong almost smiles at that.</p>
<p>Almost.</p>
<p>“Where did you get this photo? I’m pretty sure it was never printed.”</p>
<p>Jihye’s heart is thumping. She had paid a fuck load of money for it, and she doesn’t want to get her friend’s older sister’s boyfriend in trouble. The man had been one of the assistant photographers for the shoot, and had secretly printed the photo as a gift for his girlfriend whom he knows is a big fan. It is literally the only copy in existence.</p>
<p>However, her friend’s unnie is no longer a fan, and had wanted to get rid of all her Hero Jaejoong stuff. Jihye had been the only one willing to pay the ridiculous price she was asking for that photo, with the promise that she will never show it to anyone.</p>
<p>Well, Hero Jaejoong isn’t just <i>anyone</i> surely?</p>
<p>Jihye is at the age where promises are made to be broken anyway, but she is not so callous as to get someone else into trouble for her precociousness.</p>
<p>“If I told you, I’d have to kill you, oppa.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s lips twitch. While he has received many death threats, he hasn’t received one quite like this. He knows Jihye isn’t serious.</p>
<p>“Am I making out this photo to you? Do you want the usual message?”</p>
<p>Jihye bristles slightly at the <i>usual message</i>. Surely a photo that unique should get a unique message? She wants Hero Jaejoong to remember her. And she knows he will because of that photo, but she doesn’t want him to think she’s one of his usual fans either. She makes a strange decision then, one that she will be hammering her head for all the way back to Seoul.</p>
<p>“It’s for my brother.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s eyebrow arches very high at that.</p>
<p>“Your brother is a fan?”</p>
<p>“Um…not really…but I think he could be a fan. I want to try and convince him to be a fan.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong wants to laugh. This is getting more ridiculous by the second. He looks down at the photo, and he does laugh, a low chuckle as he takes in the photo. Of all the things it covers, it covers his mouth, the only part of him that Yunho will actually recognise. He looks back up at Jihye who is now gaping at him.</p>
<p>“I’ve never heard you laugh.”</p>
<p>“Am I that bad?”</p>
<p>Jihye is stumped. She has no idea how to answer that. She goes with honesty.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong breaks into a wide smile then. Leaning back in his chair as he stares at the tall and beautiful girl looking at him with wide almond eyes. He turns, waving to one of the assistants.</p>
<p>“Get rid of everyone, I’m done.”</p>
<p>He can hear various protests behind Jihye, one of them even shoves her, which gets him on his feet immediately, as he stares her down.</p>
<p>“Would you like to be kicked out of the venue?”</p>
<p>“N-n-no.”</p>
<p>“Then apologise. I will be sending an escort with her out, and if any of you touches a single hair on her, I will have all of you thrown out, understood?”</p>
<p>The queue behind Jihye all gape at the rock icon, whose eyes are flinty, his expression cold. They are all wondering who the hell the girl is, because Hero Jaejoong clearly means business. The girl mumbles an apology to Jihye, almost close to tears, before they are all quietly herded out. No more protests are forthcoming, just a low murmur of whispered conversation as they exit the room.</p>
<p>Jaejoong doesn’t sit till the last of them leaves the room, before he turns back to a gaping Jihye. He has to stifle the sudden urge to laugh again. He has a feeling she’s going to think he’s gone crazy if he does.</p>
<p>“What’s you brother’s name?”</p>
<p>“Uh… U-Know…uh I mean Yunho. Jung Yunho.”</p>
<p>Fate is playing tricks on him that’s for sure. That can be the only explanation. However, if this was the sign he wanted as to whether to go ahead with the song, it is proclaiming it loud and clear.</p>
<p>“What shall I write?”</p>
<p>Jihye blinks at the beautiful man. He suddenly looks human and approachable. She has no idea what has caused the change in the man, but she’s not deluded enough to think that she has managed to catch his eye or something. She barely thinks as she shrugs.</p>
<p>“Whatever you want.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong bends his head, staring at the photo. He stares and stares and stares, and finally he starts to write.</p>
<p>“Do you want a photo?” He asks, once he’s done, he wants her to wait a little for the ink to dry. He definitely doesn’t want this message smudging.</p>
<p>“Uh…I left my phone in my hotel room. My mother was bugging me and I figured it’s not lying if I leave the phone behind.”</p>
<p>To her surprise, Hero digs into his pockets, pulling out his own phone. He gestures her to come close, and he slips an arm around her shoulders as he holds his phone up to take a selca.</p>
<p>“Smile.”</p>
<p>Smile? She’s barely able to breathe, blinking owlishly at the screen, completely stunned and frozen. The moment comes and goes in the blink of an eye as Hero Jaejoong lets her go.</p>
<p>“Give me your email address and I’ll get someone to send this to you.”</p>
<p>Jihye complies silently, scribbling her name and email address onto one of the cardboard coasters on the table. Hero Jaejoong pockets it, before getting up, smiling at her again, before he says goodbye, leaving with two security guards whom he instructs not to leave her side till she gets into her vehicle to leave the venue at the end of the night.</p>
<p>When did Hero Jaejoong care about his fans like this?</p>
<p>As she is escorted out, Jihye looks down at the photo. The message causes her forehead to furrow deeply in confusion.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>
      <b>Yunho,</b>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <b>I know all your favourite spots…</b>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <b>Hero Jaejoong xoxx</b>
    </i>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div>Coach Kim opens his front door, surprised to find Han Geng and Kangin there. It is past 8pm on a Saturday night, and his wife and him are currently sitting in front of the television, watching the live broadcast of Jaejoong’s concert. Well, not really Jaejoong’s concert since they’ve sat through over three hours of Japanese artistes they vaguely recognise.<p>“Can we watch it with you?”</p>
<p>“Watch what?”</p>
<p>Your son’s concert…”</p>
<p>“Why can’t you watch it at home?”</p>
<p>“We don’t have that channel on our cable subscription.”</p>
<p>The show is being broadcast on a local Japanese television network rather than an international music network, and so coverage is limited.</p>
<p>Coach Kim stares at the oldest members of his team, before sighing and stepping aside to let them through.</p>
<p>Once the three of them are comfortably seated, the doorbell rings again.</p>
<p>“That’ll be the other guys.”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“Uh… We kinda told them we were coming, and they said they wanted to come too.”</p>
<p>Coach Kim shakes his head at Kangin, before going to get the door, and true enough, Yoochun, Junsu and Changmin come tumbling in looking sheepish, their hands in their pockets.</p>
<p>By the time all of them are settled in front of the television complete with drinks and food, Coach and Mrs Kim on the couch, and the five men sprawled out on the floor, the final act is being announced.</p>
<p>The light dims, and suddenly the screen onstage explodes in a fiery burst of colour. The cameras are going all over the place, not focused at all. Yoochun and Junsu recognise the song, as does Changmin, but everyone else is somewhat clueless.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Naniga jiyuu nanoka<br/>Naniga tadashiinoka<br/>Kinyouna yumemite<br/>Samayou kage…</b>
  </p>
</div>The first glimpse of Hero Jaejoong, and everyone’s jaws drop. He is almost unrecognisable. His hair has blue tints in it, the fringe swept down to cover one side of his face. He is wearing low heeled knee high boots, and a long leather trench coat. Changmin doesn’t even want to imagine how many cows died to make him that jacket, not to mention the leather fingerless gloves.<p>The first close up of his face, makes his mother gasp. He is wearing lenses, but not his usual circle lenses. These are more like monster lenses. He still wears the sneer that twists his mouth so beautifully, as he sings the Japanese song that made it to the top of the fan poll.</p>
<p>“God, he really has one hell of a voice.” Kangin mutters almost in wonderment, his eyes glued to the screen as Hero Jaejoong sings without making it look as if he’s putting in any effort at all to get the big sounds coming out of his mouth.</p>
<p>He runs around the stage, getting the crowd pumping, but in a very Hero way. He does it without looking like he actually cares if they will cheer or not, and it makes the crowd cheer even more. Everytime the camera pans in for a close up and he notices, the baleful glare he sends it is almost demonic.</p>
<p>Devilish.</p>
<p>At one point he opens his mouth wide, and then flicks his tongue piercing out, and Yoochun immediately chokes at the sight.</p>
<p>Junsu thumps him on the back, as he tries to recover. But he really should have let his boyfriend choke a little more since his rather inappropriate comment was better kept on the inside.</p>
<p>“Fucking hell I forgot he had that piercing since it’s almost never shown. Can you imagine the blow—“</p>
<p>And he gets a thump to the mouth instead of to the back as Junsu claps his hand hurriedly over his mouth. However the damage has been done as everyone stares at them, gaping, including Coach Kim and his wife.</p>
<p>Mrs Kim recovers first, chuckling ruefully. “Don’t worry, boys. I’m so used to your language, nothing bothers me anymore. I’d rather not think about my son that way, but since I myself brought up his bedroom preferences at the dinner table a few weeks ago, I can’t blame you for speculating.”</p>
<p>Yoochun is itching to ask but he holds it in, turning back to face the television.</p>
<p>The performance ends much sooner than they would like, and all five men groan.</p>
<p>Coach Kim laughs then. “Have you never watched him perform?”</p>
<p>“His tickets sell out in like five minutes. It’s impossible to get to. And it’s almost never shown on television. He doesn’t go on music programs so I’ve personally never actually seen him live.” Changmin admits.</p>
<p>His four teammates nod as well, mumbling agreements.</p>
<p>The music changes, a plucking of a bass guitar reverberates. The sound deep. And everyone turns back to look at the screen. Hero is now standing at the main stage, behind a microphone stand. He caresses his microphone suggestively trailing his fingertips up and down the length as he smirks. The other hand stroking the stand equally suggestively, his old on it loose as he makes a pumping motion up and down. The five men chance side-eyed glances at his parents. His mother has her hand over her eyes and Coach Kim is just shaking his head slightly.</p>
<p>And then he starts to sing, and the room seems to exhale as one. Jaejoong’s tone is different in this song compared to the earlier song. Lower, more gravelly. There is almost a sinister twist in his voice, and it translates to his face as he looks dangerous. As if he is plotting to debauch everyone that strays across his gaze. The song is almost a lament, but yet it isn’t. Not all of them understand English, but the way he is singing is striking deep within each one of them. Hero Jaejoong may be cold, volatile, and impossible offstage.</p>
<p>But onstage, he puts everything he has into his voice, and you can feel whatever it is he wants you to feel. He pulls you in and spits you out, feeling raw, violated, and totally fucked.</p>
<p>He is a god no one can touch. And this is why.</p>
<p>They watch in silence, as he finally rips his microphone from the stand and stalks down the catwalk towards the secondary stage. Anger is in every step as he strides purposefully, his voice is cold, demanding, angry and bitter all rolled into one. You can feel his pain.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Why is everything so fucking hard for me?<br/>Keep me down to what you think, I should be.<br/>Must you tempt me and provoke the ministry?<br/>Keep on trying, I’ll not die so easily…</b>
  </p>
</div>The last line is said in utter defiance, his angry glare so baleful, everyone in the room shivers.<div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>I will not die…</b>
  </p>
</div>Mrs Kim bursts into tears then. No one moves, as they watch Coach Kim put and arm around her as she turns her face into his shoulder, sobbing.<p>Changmin is chewing on his bottom lip, staring at the floor. His teammates are in a similar position. Now that they know who Hero Jaejoong is, they feel more for the man. Their love and respect for their coach and their captain extends to Hero Jaejoong. They see his singing differently.</p>
<p>He holds nothing back when he sings. This is probably the most honest Hero Jaejoong ever gets.</p>
<p>This is why he inspires such insanity in his fans.</p>
<p>The song slowly winds down, but as it does, the shout for an encore starts to swell. It is so loud, that it almost overpowers the music.</p>
<p>When the music finally dies, the venue suddenly goes pitch black. Screams can be heard, and all that can be seen are the fanlights.</p>
<p>An ocean of red.</p>
<p>The screams increase, swelling into a crescendo as they chant his name, the red ocean moving as if waves are breaking gently, the water rippling in the capacity crowd at the Tokyo Dome.</p>
<p>This may be a charity concert with 11 artistes.</p>
<p>But Tokyo Dome belongs to Hero Jaejoong.</p>
<p>Suddenly a beam of light illuminates a sole figure on the secondary stage.</p>
<p>Hero Jaejoong.</p>
<p>But yet, it isn’t.</p>
<p>He has lost the leather trench coat, dressed simply in tight black jeans and a black tank top. His hair is tucked under a grey beanie, and he is wearing sunglasses.</p>
<p>But the most interesting thing about him is that he is holding an acoustic guitar. He looks up from fiddling with the strings, holding a hand up.</p>
<p>The silence is slow in coming, but it comes. 55,000 people hush, as if holding their breath. They all exhale quietly as he lowers his hand, sitting down in the chair behind him.</p>
<p>Those watching at home, in particular, the Kim household are astonished. Probably as much as the crowd right there watching him this instant.</p>
<p>Jaejoong adjusts the microphone, his heart pounding madly. He feels stripped bare, but this is how he wants it to be.</p>
<p>He clears his throat into the microphone, and he can hear the crowd tittering. He holds his hand up once again, and silence once again descends on the restless crowd, wondering what the hell is going on.</p>
<p>“I’m going to do something different today,” he pauses. Staring out into the red ocean before him.</p>
<p>He stares out, wondering where Jihye is, wondering if she will make the connection.</p>
<p>He stares out, and a face enters his mind.</p>
<p>And he smiles.</p>
<p>The smile is captured on camera, and beamed to the 55,000 strong audience who are watching, utterly stunned.</p>
<p>The smile is seen in the home of the Kims, sending Mrs Kim into another less loud, bout of tears.</p>
<p>“I thought long and hard about singing this. And then decided if I lose what I thought I had by singing this, then I never had it in the first place.”</p>
<p>He clears his throat again, and starts to strum. His heart is thumping so loudly he can barely hear anything. But what is there to hear?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>If your feet hurt, from walking too much…<br/>Then I will tend to them, with a velvet touch…</b>
  </p>
</div>The song is not familiar to probably ninety-nine percent of the audience, but the ache in his voice as he sings, the way his lips press against the microphone as he breathes out each word, draws everyone in. His voice is low and husky, it is a bedroom voice, meant for the ears of a lover, not thousands in a huge venue, and even more at home.<div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Don’t you just love, the feeling of my fingertips…<br/>Circling your lips…</b>
  </p>
</div>Jaejoong is glad he is wearing sunglasses, because he can feel tears pricking his eyes. The tears clog his voice, making it hoarser, shakier, and the ache just resonates around the hushed Dome venue. Fangirls are crying, fanboys are mesmerised, and back in Anyang, five people desperately want to call their team captain, while two older people are trying desperately not to get their hopes up.<div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>I know all your favourite spots…<br/>And tonight we will connect the dots…</b>
  </p>
</div>And in the mass of people, at the very front of the VIP section, Jung Jihye lets out a gasp of shock.
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Maze performance from Tokyo Dome but not quite in the outfit he had. I suppose I was visualising something akin to the vampire outfit from the Mine video… and hello, dying even thinking about it ugh! Second song was System… You see it here… http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rHscJUkRFjU</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yunho stares up into the darkness. He is lying on his made bed, his laptop and phone next to him. His hands are clasped behind his head and his knees are up, feet planted on the bed. It is past 1am, and he cannot sleep. In fact, he’s wide awake. He had gone straight to bed after getting home, his head pounding, and had slept for five hours. He had woken up at almost 10pm, tummy growling loudly, and feeling well rested, though still a little unsettled.</p>
<p>His phone has been silent, no emails forthcoming either. He has no idea where Jae actually is, but the man said he’d be late. Yunho has practice at 10am, and a scheduled breakfast thing at his parents at 7am.</p>
<p>7am on a Sunday morning. Only his parents, really.</p>
<p>He had rung his mother after his shower, begging off from breakfast, claiming he’s still not feeling well. She had been willing to let it go, but only on the account that he comes over for dinner on Tuesday before his game on Wednesday in Japan again so that they can give him his birthday gifts. He can do that well enough, and so he agrees.</p>
<p>He had spent the rest of the evening feeding himself, doing the laundry, and making his bed. Boring things really, but things that need to be done since he lives alone. Throughout the last three hours, thoughts of Jaejoong had popped into his mind at random moments.</p>
<p>In the kitchen, as he makes himself a rather hefty bowl of ramyun, he thinks about Jae’s ginger chicken broth, thinking that if it’s anything like Mrs Kim’s, he might just marry the man.</p>
<p>In the laundry as he sorts through his clothes, he marvels at the rather multicoloured basket he has and he wonders what colours can be found in Jae’s basket. He seems to be more of the monochrome type, black, white and greys.</p>
<p>In the bedroom as he strips the sheets and replaces them with a slightly more cheery green than the previous black, he wonders what Jae’s room looks like.</p>
<p>He sits up, scanning his own room, thinking that it’s rather boring. Sports paraphernalia line one side of his room, and the other is a floor to ceiling bookshelf. On the third wall is the door to the walk-in-closet, which leads straight through to the bathroom. The apartment is rather modest two bedroom, but it is more than enough for him. As he sits in the dark, feeling a little melancholic, his phone beeps.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I just got home. Are you still up?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Yunho finds his first smile as he types in his reply.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I’m here. Do you wanna talk here or online?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong tries to be quiet as he enters the house through the internal garage door, leaving his bags in his car, not wanting to deal with them that night. His voice is a little hoarse from singing three completely different songs, and he doesn’t know if he’s up to talking on the phone. In fact, he’s not sure he won’t just break down and start crying. He had received a standing ovation that had lasted well after he himself had left the building, according to his band members.</p>
<p>He feels drained, spent and completely and utterly exposed. The knee jerk reaction to drown himself in alcohol and pretend the night never happened, that he did not do what he thinks he did in front of thousands upon thousands of people, is really strong. But he fights it. He has taken a step towards salvation, and really, taking a step backwards would be ridiculous. His only consolation over the whole thing is that the only person who would understand the significance of that night is Yunho.</p>
<p>And he has no idea if Yunho even watched the live telecast. He has a feeling he didn’t.</p>
<p>His mind briefly flits to Jihye, wondering if Yunho’s baby sister will say anything to her brother tonight. The note wasn’t obvious, and she doesn’t even know if she knows that he is “dating” someone. But even if she did, what are the chances that her idol is dating her older brother?</p>
<p>Probably next to nothing.</p>
<p>But then Jaejoong has never been good at maths.</p>
<p>He’s in the middle of typing a response to Yunho when the kitchen door opens, and his mother’s head pops out.</p>
<p>“Joongie?”</p>
<p>“Mum! I told you not to wait up for me.”</p>
<p>“We wanted to make sure you’re alright. I made you some ginger chicken broth. Have a bowl before you go to bed.”</p>
<p>At her words, Jaejoong’s belly suddenly rumbles, and he realises that he hasn’t eaten since lunch. He types a quickly reply to Yunho, before following his mother back into the kitchen.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>My parents waited up for me and made me some supper. I’ll be online in about half an hour. I know it’s late but will you wait for me?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Yunho lies back down, stretching out, staring at his phone.</p>
<p>“I would wait for you forever, Jae…” he whispers, but the text he types doesn’t match his words.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I’ll be here for you.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong smiles softly as he looks at his phone, unaware that both his parents are watching him carefully, exchanging looks with each other. Looks that are tinged with a great deal of hope.</p>
<p>Mrs Kim fusses over her son as all three sit at on the stools by the kitchen bench. She’s dished out soup for everyone, knowing that her son won’t want to eat if no one else is eating. As soon as he starts, she speaks as casually as possible, hoping the tremble she feels doesn’t translate into a tremor in her voice.</p>
<p>“Who were you texting?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong hears her, but he focuses on his food, getting a few fortifying spoonfuls into himself before he speaks. He has to stop himself from smiling again, because even his mother’s cooking makes him think of Yunho. He has the jock on his mind a lot and while his knee jerk <i>Hero Jaejoong</i> reaction would be to shut the man out completely, and then shut down, <i>Kim Jaejoong</i> is not letting him.</p>
<p>This is his one shot at happiness. He’ll be damned if he fucks it up. He is so sick and tired of being Hero Jaejoong, of being the wasted rockstar everyone thinks he is. He wants to be the person that Yunho sees. He has no idea what the younger man sees in him, but it cannot be bad if he’s still around. And the most important thing about this, is that he likes the person he is when he is “with” Yunho. He doesn’t feel fake, he doesn’t feel used, he doesn’t feel like he needs to put up walls.</p>
<p>He feels like himself.</p>
<p>Normal.</p>
<p>“Did you watch the concert?” Jaejoong deflects slightly, as he spoons more food into his mouth, watching his parents exchange looks yet again. He feels that familiar pang for making them worry so. His escape from Tokyo Dome had been event free, no one expecting him to leave immediately after his set and make the mad dash to the airport to catch the 10:35pm flight. He has no manager to answer to, and no one who can <i>accidentally</i> alert the media as to his whereabouts. He knows how the entertainment industry works, and he’s pretty sure there are professional leaks in every entertainment company and agency in both South Korea and Japan.</p>
<p>“Yes, we did. We’re so proud of you. You were amazing.” His mother says shakily, trying not to cry again as she remembers her son laying himself bare on that stage.</p>
<p>“Son…” Coach Kim starts, and Jaejoong looks up, quirking an eyebrow at the unfamiliar way of calling him. “We hate to pry…”</p>
<p>“…But you’ll do it anyway.” Jaejoong smiles, as he spoons more broth into his mouth. It is definitely soothing his throat, and he wonders if calling Yunho isn’t a bad idea after all, smiling to himself yet again.</p>
<p>“You’re smiling so much.” Mrs Kim suddenly blurts out, staring at her son almost in wonderment as his mouth quirks again.</p>
<p>“Am I really that bad?”</p>
<p>Coach Kim and Mrs Kim look at each other, and then back at their son.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong can’t help it. He drops his spoon and starts to laugh.</p>
<p>“Thats twice today that someone has been honest enough to tell me I’m a little shit. Trust it to be my own parents and Jihye.”</p>
<p>“Jihye? A girl?” Mrs Kim’s ears perk up as her eyes widen. Dare she hope?</p>
<p>Jaejoong sees his mother’s expression and shakes his head fondly at her as he finishes the last of the soup in his bowl, getting up to get a second bowl, before he returns to the sit with his gaping parents.</p>
<p>“Don’t get your hopes up. Jihye’s his baby sister.”</p>
<p>“His?”</p>
<p>“The answer to the question you’re dying to ask me.”</p>
<p>“What question might that be?” Mrs Kim is suddenly all innocence, as she blinks her doe eyes at her son.</p>
<p>Jaejoong grins, stretching his arms above his head, loosening his shoulders and neck before bending over to make quick work of his bowl of soup. He can feel his parents staring at him, and he smirks inwardly. He’s not going to make it easy for them.</p>
<p>Coach Kim on the other hand is thinking of the only Jihye he knows. The baby sister of his team captain. Jihye is far from being a baby, but that’s how Yunho refers to her…and he starts to pray, even though the chance of that is almost slim to none, he prays, hoping the gods will be kind to his only child. It will explain why both Jaejoong and Yunho have been almost synchronised in their behaviour in the last few weeks. Yunho had started playing really well since Jaejoong had come home, and he’d been out of sorts in the last few days when Jaejoong had been away. It’s a ridiculous leap of sound reasoning to be sure, but a father can always hope.</p>
<p>And pray.</p>
<p>“Yah, Joongie…”</p>
<p>“Yes, Mum?” Jaejoong smiles beatifically at her, making her blink back tears as she sees the teenager her beautiful son used to be, sitting right across from her. His nose is different, his jaw more pronounced, his skin paler, and his pout redder, and his clothes a lot more…animalistic. But the smile and the light in his eyes is her Jaejoong.</p>
<p>Or perhaps he isn’t hers anymore. She needs to know.</p>
<p>“Are you seeing someone?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong finishes up his second bowl, sitting back and wiping his mouth with a napkin.</p>
<p>“Not exactly.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Remember how you two signed me up to that online dating thing?”</p>
<p>“You mean all the smiling and everything is from a man you’ve never met?”</p>
<p>“Well…”</p>
<p>“You’ve met?!”</p>
<p>“Not exactly.”</p>
<p>Both his parents shake their heads at him, getting more and more confused. Mrs Kim is totally lost, while Coach Kim is trying to piece it together in his head. Jaejoong’s match had been a description of Yunho since that was what he’d listed as his son’s ideal type. That, plus Jihye, he is really starting to feel like he’s about to go into the finals of the championship and everyone but Yunho has butterflies in their bellies. Nothing fazes the young captain on the ice.</p>
<p>And he hopes that gumption holds through when he has to face the masses with his son.</p>
<p><i>When</i>.</p>
<p>He is really getting ahead of himself, as he looks at his son expectantly.</p>
<p>“How about you explain from the top. We’ll keep quiet till you finish.” Coach Kim grabs his wife’s hand and squeezes it as their son smiles yet again, leaning back and playing with a loose thread on the lap of his jeans.</p>
<p>Jaejoong takes a deep breath, chancing a quick look at his phone, noting he has about ten minutes left.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m dating the match I got on DreamDate. We’ve been talking every night for about two and half weeks now, apart from a brief lapse from me which resulted in me running to Japan like a coward.”</p>
<p>Mrs Kim makes to open her mouth, but Coach Kim squeezes her hand in a silent request for her to stay quiet.</p>
<p>“He doesn’t know I’m Hero Jaejoong, and I have no idea what he does. I thought he played basketball professionally but that was a bad assumption on my part. He is a professional jock as far as I know, but I have no idea in what sport. I do know that he scored nine points or something in a game last week and apparently that’s a big deal.”</p>
<p>Mrs Kim’s eyes widen, and she stares slackjawed at her husband who is squeezing her hand painfully, shaking his head imperceptibly for her not to say a word.</p>
<p>“I don’t know if he watched the live telecast of the concert, but if he didn’t then I guess I’ll have to work on getting up the courage to admit to him who I am. I’m just afraid he’ll run.”</p>
<p>“He won’t run.” Coach Kim finally speaks, conviction in his voice.</p>
<p>Jaejoong cocks his head inquiringly at his father, wondering where that came from. But instead of asking, he shrugs, getting up.</p>
<p>“Maybe not. But he’s waiting online for me now. I’ll see you in the morning.”</p>
<p>As he opens the door to leave the kitchen, his father speaks once again, asking the question because Jaejoong had conveniently managed to forget it.</p>
<p>“What’s his name?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong is already out the door when the question ends, and he just pops his head back in, smiling at his wide-eyed parents.</p>
<p>“Yunho.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div>Jihye is sitting in her hotel room staring at her cellphone, wondering whether to call her brother or not. She’s been wondering what to do for a good four hours now and she is no closer to an answer. She stares at the photo in her hands, and the message on it. She has no doubt it is a personal message. She did have some initial doubt, but after Hero Jaejoong’s encore, any doubt has completely left her mind.<p>But the question is, how?</p>
<p>How did they meet?</p>
<p>How did Hero manage to keep it so quiet till now?</p>
<p>That online dating thing…</p>
<p>She contemplates taking a photo of the picture to send to Yunho, but then decides against it. This is something that needs to be done face to face. She definitely does not want to miss out on the fireworks.</p>
<p>Jihye lifts up the photo again, seeing the words written boldly to the side.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>
      <b>Yunho,</b>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <b>I know all your favourite spots…</b>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <b>Hero Jaejoong xoxx</b>
    </i>
  </p>
</div>How fucking lucky is Yunho? That has got to be the sexiest bloody message she has ever seen ever.<p>Ever.</p>
<p>She lays back on the bed, staring at the ceiling as she recalls her brother’s other entertainment industry-related relationship. The scowl on her face is utterly black as she recalls Seunghyun. She had only been 14 when he started going out with her brother, but she had taken an immediate dislike to him, hating the way he stared at her when her brother wasn’t watching. Many a time she had wanted to say something, but then what can she say? It was during her rather bratty phase, so her family wasn’t paying too much attention to her theatrics in general. She almost regretted crying wolf, when a real wolf in sheep’s clothing had swept her brother up in his games.</p>
<p>Now Hero Jaejoong on the other hand.</p>
<p>What does she do about him?</p>
<p>She may annoy her older brother whenever she can, and tease him unnecessarily till he all but wants to leave the house. But that’s just her way of showing him she loves him. She may find it annoying how ridiculously perfect he seems to be, and how she always seems to be stuffing up, but she loves him for never making her feel small and insignificant even though he very well can. She loves that he sticks up for her with their parents even though sometimes she thinks she deserves whatever it is that gets thrown at her.</p>
<p>And because of that, even though Hero Jaejoong is her idol, the man better be damn well worth her brother.</p>
<p>She’s spent the last four hours trying to find out everything possible about the man that she doesn’t already know.</p>
<p>And besides the fact that he is allegedly a hard partying rockstar, she comes up with a complete blank. She remembers the way he was with her during the meet and greet, and she immediately dismisses the tabloid story about the orgy. She knows that most of these are just trumped up bullshit. The real story is probably something like Hero coming back to his hotel room to find a half naked couple in his bed and threw them out rather than whatever it is that was printed.</p>
<p>She may be young, but she certainly doesn’t believe all the bullshit in the tabloids.</p>
<p>She recalls then, a recent story about Hero Jaejoong breaking Choi Seunghyun’s finger at a party, and an almost evil smile breaks across her pretty face. That story holds more credence because the police were involved and she saw it on the news.</p>
<p>She’s thinks that she is definitely going to like her new brother-in-law.</p>
<p>Jihye lifts up the photo again, reads the message again, and her lips twist into a knowing smirk.</p>
<p>“Oppa is never going to forget this birthday present from me for as long as he lives.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div>Jaejoong settles into bed, pillows fluffed around him, feeling warm and secure in the mountain of fluffiness as he leans back with a sigh. He is naked, and well, he really doesn’t sleep any other way and it’s after 2am. He is strangely not sleepy. Perhaps it’s the sustenance from his mother’s soup, but he feels like he can stay up for hours yet and he hopes Yunho is the same. It is very early on a Sunday morning after all, and he hopes that he doesn’t have practice, or even if he does, that it is late. The last thing Jaejoong wants to do is pull Yunho away from his real life commitments.<p>He logs into his DreamDate account, reading the two rambly messages from Yunho from Thursday night that he’d missed.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Are you online? I think I might be dying. The game is tomorrow and my head feels like it’s stuffed with cotton wool. At least I’m not coughing anymore which counts for something, but then again, my nose is so stuffed I can barely breathe. I’ve just consumed a lot of cold medication and I’m lying here with the laptop balanced on my chest and hoping it doesn’t fall on my face. I don’t feel very stable ugh. Sorry for whining, I’m feeling really sorry for myself for some reason :(</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I think my last email was a tad melodramatic. I’m not really dying, but I really feel like it. That whole thing about men being the worst babies when sick seems to hold true with me. I make a terrible patient because I’m rarely sick and when I am, I’m just really annoyed at my body for failing me. How silly is that? You must think I’m ridiculous by now. Have you left the country yet? I checked the emails and I’m sure you said Friday but it’s silent on your end so maybe you typed it wrong or had to leave early? I don’t know… but whatever it is, have a good and safe trip! :-)</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong is still staring at the message when his laptop beeps, indicating a new message has come in.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Are you on? I feel like I need to suggest to whoever made this site to have an inbuilt IM function or something. It seems to make sense for an online dating site to have an instant messaging service don’t you think?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Jaejoong wrinkles his nose, agreeing wholeheartedly with the younger man. He’d offer to use Skype, but he has a feeling it will lead to other…uh…things and he wants it to remain somewhat chaste tonight. If he can manage it…</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I’m here. I was just reading your rambling emails :P And yes, they were indeed rambly. You’d be jealous to know that my mother made me ginger chicken broth and I had two bowls before snuggling up in bed and chatting with you right now.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I’m so mean :P</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>And yes, I totally agree about the IM thing. Perhaps this is a budget site lol.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The reply from Yunho is quick and to the point.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Anything with you on it is quality.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Oh god, the man is cheesy, but Jaejoong cannot help feeling the warmth of the words. He eyes his phone, wondering if he should call him.</p>
<p>But again he discards the notion as he types up a response again.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Do you have a book of lines sitting with you or something? You’re full of them :P But don’t get me wrong. I do enjoy your cheesiness. It makes me believe you’re real and not just a figment of my imagination, because my imagination can never dream up something like that :P</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Yunho laughs when he reads Jae’s reply. He had been laughing as he typed his response, wincing at how corny it sounded, but it had been his first response, and in the effort of being honest about his personality, he had sent it off. He’s glad it made Jae warm instead of making him cringe which is probably what also happened but the older man was kind enough not to say it.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I’m sure you have a pretty healthy imagination ;-)</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Btw did I tell you, we won our game 7-0. Though I guess that video my teammates sent you should have been indication enough that we won… :-/ I’m kinda still not happy with them for doing that to be honest. I’m really sorry if you even felt a twinge of doubt about trusting me because of that. I definitely punished them during training yesterday afternoon for it. It is yesterday right? Since it’s already early Sunday morning now.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Jaejoong feels even warmer at that reply email. It’s amazing how much Yunho can sense from him based on just their email conversations with some sporadic text messaging in between and two phone calls, one of which doesn’t really count since there had been only one reason why Jaejoong had called.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>My imagination is pretty healthy yes ;-) I have a feeling maybe even healthier than yours :P</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>And you are real taskmaster aren’t you? Slave driver? I can picture you doing real well wielding a whip…</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Ok, so he really didn’t mean for it to degenerate like that, but it just came out, and well, this really is him. If Yunho can’t take it with a smile, what then?</p>
<p>Yunho has to laugh. That response is so Jae it shouldn’t be as funny as he finds it. The man can find or create innuendo in a freaking church during Sunday mass. Well, he is very used to the man by now, and he enjoys playing with him.</p>
<p>His cock is starting to perk up again, but it is more a playful peek than anything serious. He misses Jae. Misses their conversations whether flirty or serious, and he just wants to talk to the man, nothing more.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I bet you can. And I bet you’ve got several handy just hiding somewhere in your room. Hiding since you’re living with your parents right now, but really, I can absolutely imagine you keeping a riding crop on your wall, just to dissuade anyone who might have funny ideas about exactly who rides in your bedroom ;-)</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s jaw drops as he reads, and by the end of the message, his cock is hard.</p>
<p>Yunho has definitely learned how to deal with him.</p>
<p>And the best part of it all?</p>
<p>He does have a riding crop placed horizontally above the headboard in his bedroom in his apartment in Seoul.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Did you break into my apartment? I swear to god this is beyond bizarre. I do have a riding crop above my bed, and I only just put it there before I decided to move in with my parents, which means absolutely no one knows about it but me. Maybe it’s a sign that you’d be the first to feel it? ;-)</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Yunho shakes his head ruefully. <i>Of course</i> Jae would have a riding crop above his headboard.</p>
<p>
  <i>Of fucking course.</i>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Why am I not surprised? I’m starting to think you have a dungeon somewhere complete with wall shackles, spikes, and lots and lots and lots of lube.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Jaejoong cannot help but think that this man is really asking for trouble, biting his lower lip as he responds.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Yes to all of the above except the dungeon.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Well then, he wasn’t really expecting that reply.</p>
<p>Not really.</p>
<p>Ok, maybe he was.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Sometimes I think you’re just messing with me, Jae. I’m 23 but I’m hardly a baby. Do you really have wall shackles? O_______o </b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Jaejoong shakes his head ruefully. Big boy best know he might be biting off more than he can chew. Admittedly, it’s more for decoration than anything else, but it can be used…</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>If I were home right now, I’d take a photo. I’m not kidding. I have a feature wall of uh, interesting stuff.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Yunho smirks. Interesting stuff? He really needs to reign this conversation back before it slips into danger territory, pouting his lips and making kissy fish faces as he types his reply.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>You’re ruining normal things for me.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Now I can’t stare at a wall without picture you shackled to it…</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>When anyone mentions piercings, I just flat out want to run away because I know I’m going to embarrass myself because I only think of you.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>When someone says oppa, I think about how you groan in my ear when I say it to you…</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>When I smell Missha’s new fragrance, I always think of you.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Naked.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Just wearing Missha…</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>…and me ;-)</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Ok, so maybe he wasn’t too serious about it <i>not</i> slipping into danger territory…</p>
<p>Jaejoong does groan then as he reads the new message, slipping lower under the covers, balancing his laptop as he rearranges his erection under the blanket. He wants to fist it, he wants to pump it. He wants Yunho’s beautiful mouth around it.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>What makes you think I’d be the one shackled to it?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>But for you, I’d be willing to be anything you want.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Are you planning on following through with this, baby or am I going to be left high and dry?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>And dying from blue balls… </b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Yunho purses his lips, leaning his head back and thumping it lightly against the wall behind him. He is sitting up in bed, naked, hard, horny, and he desperately wants Jae.</p>
<p>But not like this.</p>
<p>He types, no longer smiling, knowing this might put a downer on the whole night. But he needs more from Jae. He can feel that they’re more, but after what happened with his friends, and everything in between, including the over two full days of silence from the older man, he just needs to know. His heart is thudding painfully, knowing he may have just chased the older man away. But then, it’s better to find out now, then to fall even deeper in love, and to have his heart broken, though he knows that’s it’s far too late for him now.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I don’t know what we are, Jae, and I need to know. This is highly unconventional and I have no idea what I’m doing. Remember the first night? I still don’t have a manual. Hell, I don’t think a manual would have been able to help me in any case.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>What do I tell my parents when they ask me if I’m dating?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>What do I tell my friends if they insist on sending me out on a blind date?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>What do I tell myself when I wake up in the morning with an empty space next to me, and an ache in my heart?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>What happens when something happens to you, and no one even thinks to tell me because I don’t really exist in your life beyond being someone you talked to online?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I may have just freaked you out, but I think it’s come to that point for me.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>The balls in your court, Jae. You said you’d be willing to be anything I want.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Will you be mine?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Jaejoong closes his eyes, his hard-on forgotten as he struggles to sit back up, leaning against his mountain of frothy pillows.</p>
<p>He reads the message over and over and over again, his pulse is racing and he can hear the blood roaring in his ears.</p>
<p>And then he remembers his performance a few hours ago.</p>
<p>Laying himself out there for the world to see, and for Yunho to take him as he is, or to reject him and leave him be.</p>
<p>It is clear the man has no idea who he is.</p>
<p>But does it really matter? Does it truly, truly, truly matter in the grand scheme of things?</p>
<p>Jaejoong doesn’t want Yunho to want him as Hero Jaejoong. He wants Yunho to want him as Kim Jaejoong.</p>
<p>And he is Kim Jaejoong right now. He is always Kim Jaejoong. He has the strangest feeling that Yunho will be able to keep him grounded when he is Hero Jaejoong, to remind him that he is also Kim Jaejoong. The conviction comes from what the younger man has unknowingly caused him to do at the Tokyo Dome concert. If he can be true to himself without even meeting Yunho properly, then he knows that if anyone can do it, it will be this young man.</p>
<p>And he cannot let him go. Thirty years of existing, and he is finally living now. He cannot give him up.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I suck at relationships. I’ve never actually really been in one because my work just didn’t allow it. It was impossible to date, and I just didn’t have the time nor the inclination. Everyone I met looked, acted and tasted fake. I was wallowing in loneliness, while being surrounded by people.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>And then one day my parents decided to sign me up to this online dating site, and I met you.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>You’re like a fresh rainstorm on a desert oasis.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I don’t know what it means to love. I don’t know what it feels like to be in love. Fuck, I don’t even know if I believe in love.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>But I do know that my heart starts racing, my palms sweat, and I cannot help but smile when I think of you or if I see a message from you.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I think this means I’m yours…</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Jaejoong is aware that he is the first to mention that dreaded L word. He has no idea what has gotten into him but the residual exhilaration from the concert is still coursing through him, and the need to be the one to tell Yunho who he is instead of the man accidentally finding out somewhere is strong.</p>
<p>But yet, he still has no idea how to do it.</p>
<p>How do you tell a sweet, dorky, handsome, with a body of sin, jock like Yunho that you are Hero Jaejoong, jaded roackstar who has allegedly slept with hundreds of people? Yes, hundreds. The number varies but it’s always triple figures. The reality is a double figure that he’d rather not think about.</p>
<p>How indeed.</p>
<p>Yunho’s face is somber, almost blank as he reads the reply he’s received. But his eyes are shining with happiness. He knows exactly what Jae means about the heart racing, and the palms sweating, and the inane smiling.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>It’s my birthday on Wednesday, but I won’t be here because I have an away game and I’m flying out that morning. Can we meet before? I don’t even know where you live, but I live in Seoul. I’ll fly to wherever you are, if you let us meet.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>And I don’t have to tell you that I’m yours, because I am… and have been for awhile…</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Wednesday? Seriously? Jaejoong hurriedly checks Yunho’s profile, trying to ignore the crazy jumping about his heart is making at Yunho’s final sentence, and sees that the birthdate is actually hidden, just the age, and it says 23. Maybe it’s a security thing, what with all the hacks around trying to steal identities and stuff like that.</p>
<p>Jaejoong has almost forgotten his own birthday, and Yunho had reminded him.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Wednesday? Your birthday is on Wednesday? As in Feb 6?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Yunho scratches his temple as he looks at Jaejoong’s profile, and finds that he cannot see a birthdate for him, only the age. 29.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Yes, it is. Why? Please don’t tell me it’s your birthday because that would be…weird.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Jaejoong laughs, shaking his head as he types. Not quite.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Mine is tomorrow… Feb 4. I’m turning 30. I knew there’s a reason I’d forgotten it :(</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Yunho’s eyes widen, his mind racing ahead as he types. Oh the possibilities!</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Oh wow I cannot believe this hasn’t come up before. You are literally almost exactly 6 years older than me. We can celebrate our birthdays together on Feb 5. Joint birthdays ;-) What do you think? Wanna meet each other on that day? Somehow I don’t think we’d ever forget the date…</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s smile is brilliant in the darkness, almost laughing but he doesn’t, because he feels a tiny tug of apprehension in the pit of his stomach.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Are you planning anniversaries already?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Yunho wrinkles his nose and hugs his pillow, burying his nose in it and inhaling deeply. He may or may not have sprayed it with Missha’s new fragrance for men. And he is so busted, groaning as he fights his embarrassment. He is so glad they’re emailing and not talking on the phone. He suddenly feels his age right now.</p>
<p>Gauche and inexperienced.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Maybe? Oh god please ignore me. I’m just suddenly really excited that I feel like I’m about to throw up.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Oh, so that’s why he feels sick too. Jaejoong is glad he’s not the only one with fucking crazy giant ass elephants or something galloping around in his belly. This is worse than stage fright, and he’s never actually suffered from stage fright. This is just sheer craziness.</p>
<p>Is this love?</p>
<p>The question keeps coming up again and again, and he wants to know the answer. Can you love someone you’ve never met?</p>
<p>Wait, he has met him.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>Does he tell him?</p>
<p>Damn it, why does he have to be such a goddamn idiot about this. Why?</p>
<p>Coward.</p>
<p>Jaejoong grits his teeth, pushing the word from his mind as he forces his fingers to type, cringing as he tries not to look at the screen. He doesn’t want to start their relationship with lies or anything like that.</p>
<p>Bad enough he’s hiding who he really is.</p>
<p>Bad enough Jihye probably realises who he is.</p>
<p>Bad enough the entire freaking Asian rock world probably knows he practically sang a love song to someone, and the someone he sang it too has no bloody clue.</p>
<p>He is not going to run away this time.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I need to tell you something…</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Yunho’s heart drops straight to the pit of his stomach. He’d been dreading this. Is he going to tell him about his job? He feels like calling the man, but he really has no idea if he can face whatever Jae wants to tell him on the phone and not react in a more adult and mature manner.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Is this where you tell me you’re a hooker…?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Jaejoong chokes on his disbelief, shaking his head at the screen. Good grief, do all young men have such fanciful imagination?</p>
<p>He closes his eyes and types the fateful words.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>We’ve met before…</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Yunho blinks.</p>
<p>And blinks.</p>
<p>And blinks again.</p>
<p>And then he shakes his head, and blinks some more.</p>
<p>The words don’t change.</p>
<p>What?</p>
<p>His brain works frantically, trying to remember any time where he could have met Jae. The bar? That’s a good chance, but then Jae had been overseas at work.</p>
<p>Or so he says.</p>
<p>Yunho almost hits himself for that thought. What the fuck? He has trusted everything the man has said to him thus far, and he chooses now to question it?</p>
<p>This is doing his head in.</p>
<p>Yunho picks up the phone, and rings Jae.</p>
<p>Jaejoong stares at his vibrating phone, typing a message quickly into the computer.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I don’t want to talk on the phone…please, I know you’re probably upset. Remember the crazy man trying to do Olympic level jumps at Anyang Stadium on Thursday afternoon?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Yunho mouth falls open as he drops his phone and stares slackjawed at his screen.</p>
<p>That was Jae?</p>
<p>What the hell is the probability of them meeting by chance? Instead of emailing, he sends his message via text.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>That coughing fit I had was your fault…</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong stares at his phone, then back at the laptop. He finally moves it off his lap, snuggling down under the covers, holding his phone protectively as he texts back.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>What do you mean? And is it ok if we just text now? I’m getting tired.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Yunho shuts the lid of his laptop and moves it to the dresser, stretching out under his sheets, as he pads in his message back.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Sure. And you… I took a deep breath while you were standing close, and got a noseful of Missha, and thought of you and started choking. And wait a minute! I actually texted you about meeting you. This is slightly fucked up…</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong winces at Yunho’s choice of words.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I’m sorry I ran :-( I saw your mouth and my brain stopped working. I was so shocked that the fight or flight response kicked in and it’s pretty obvious which one won. I’m so sorry :-(</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Yunho had already forgiven the man even before he had apologised, sighing to himself, thinking he’d probably do the same if he’s being honest. Especially if he’d been caught completely off guard like that.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Don’t apologise. I’m sure I would have done the same. Are you a figure skater then? I was admiring your lines and actually wanted to join you on the ice, but I don’t know how to lace my skates… PLEASE DON’T LAUGH, IT’S AN ISSUE THAT HAS PLAGUED ME!</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong does laugh though, more from surprise than anything else. Yunho skates?</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I’ll be more than happy to lace up your skates for you, baby…</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Yunho groans immediately, as his cock starts to fill. Seriously, Jae does this to him at the randomest times with the randomest things. He’s not kidding when he told the the man that he’s ruined normal things for him. There are far more than the examples he’s given but really, even those examples are bad enough.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>That went straight to my groin… and I don’t even know how it happened… What the hell are you doing to me?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Distracting you? And no, I’m not a figure skater, but I was trained as one. Do you skate well? Maybe we can go skating on Tuesday… I’ll catch you if you fall.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Yunho groans, unable to stop himself. Jae is being so sweet, it’s killing him. Can he really wait till Tuesday?</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I don’t want to lie to you. I might not be able to do triple toe loop jumps. I can barely land a double axel without hurting myself. But I can probably out-skate you anyway…</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s curiosity is piqued. Out-skate him? He’s yet to meet anyone who can out-skate him. Even rusty, he can skate circles and jump loops around people. Only a professional figure skater or perhaps a speed skater can probably out-skate him. And yes, he is being rather immodest.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Really? Are you a speed skater?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Well, I guess you could say that in a way. I can show you on Tuesday.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>So we’re really doing this?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Only if you want to. I’m not going to push you, Jae. But I really want to meet you…</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Not pushing. I really want to meet you too. I’m just worried you’ll run once you meet me.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Why would I run? I won’t even run if you’re a troll and you’re about as far from a troll as humanly possible. Actually, I think you might be an angel. Are you real?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong giggles. Yes, he giggled. It’s a hell of a weird sound coming from him, but it’s much to high to be considered a chuckle.</p>
<p>Kim Jaejoong aka Hero Jaejoong is giggling.</p>
<p>Wouldn’t the tabloids like to get a hold of that?</p>
<p>And just like that, his mood sours again. He’s giving himself a headache with all the extreme changes in emotions.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I’m no angel. Far from it, and I’m definitely real. Real enough for you, but please don’t put me on a pedestal because you will be very disappointed with the reality…</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Yunho sighs, wondering where all the self-deprecating is coming from. Jae does it a lot and he really shouldn’t. The man is beautiful, caring, smart, sweet where it counts and sexy as fucking hell. However, he knows and senses that there is an undercurrent he cannot seem to pinpoint with the man, but really, unless he’s been convicted of a felony or something, he really cannot imagine the man to be all that bad.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I’m emailing you because I need to say this properly…</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Yunho sits up and grabs his laptop, and he starts to type. His eyes have a sheen to them, illuminated by the laptop screen in the darkness of his room. His fingers fly, as he types from his heart, not bothering to re-read, not bothering to think. He just feels.</p>
<p>And he types what he feels.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>You really need to stop doing that :-( I don’t have you on a pedestal because I know what it’s like to be on one and it sucks more than anyone thinks, because when you fall, you fall fucking hard. I don’t think you’re real because somehow, for some crazy reason, you just seem perfect FOR me.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Not perfect TO me.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>See the difference? I’m flawed too, and in our flaws, we seem to fit.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Don’t trivialise how important that is. I’ve been in love four times before. Each time was different, because each person was different. But you make me feel like me. The way we met, here online, I can be myself without worrying that you’d judge me somehow. Perhaps it’s the veil that the internet provides, that little necessary barrier I needed to push me into actively being myself. I was never really completely myself in those four relationships. I gave it my all, but I held something back.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>But I haven’t tried to hide anything from you regarding my personality, likes/dislikes, or anything like that. I’ve even overcome my natural shyness to have phone sex with you.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>That is actually pretty significant because my teammates who know me really well, thought I’d be a stuttering mess. And I was, really, if you recall.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>But you picked up on it, and cared enough to help me relax (though I guess your motivations might not have been very altruistic). No one has ever done that for me. Because of who I am, people always expect me to suck it up and “be a man” or something. To man up and take all the hits. I’m the type of person that people throw into the deep end of the pool and expect to be able to learn to swim on my own.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>But you were there to throw me a float, and talk me through how to do it.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Without you, I would have drowned.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>And I’m not talking about phone sex anymore btw. I’m just illustrating my point.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Ok, I’m rambling now…</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I don’t want a reply. I just want you to think about it, and stop being so hard on yourself. Don’t cut off my legs before I’ve learned how to walk. Give this a chance.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Give us a chance.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I love you.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Jaejoong is crying. Yunho keeps asking him if he is real, but he wants to ask the man the same question back.</p>
<p>He really should be worried about how much this man is making him cry, but that is a Hero thing to do, because Hero doesn’t cry. Hero is as cold and hard as ice.</p>
<p>Yunho is speaking to his soul. He can feel the man in every single word he types. He means every single letter. It’s how he feels when he sings. He puts everything into it, and Yunho is the same.</p>
<p>He reads the email over and over again, crying harder each time his eyes reach the bottom, before sweeping back up. Beautiful doe eyes, wet, but filled with a new emotion. An emotion he is finally starting to understand.</p>
<p>His phone beeps, and he picks it up.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Goodnight, Jae…</b>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Geng, can I talk to you for a second?” Coach Kim calls to the oldest member of the team. Everyone’s been doing 1 v 1 continuous drills, and right now it’s Kangin v Yunho, and it will be them for the next ten minutes as they skate around the large rink.</p>
<p>Han Geng follows his coach off the ice without a word, glad to be allowed sit down. While Micky and Xiah are not as good as their captain, they are still bloody good and he’s been run ragged doing one on one drills. All of them have been actually. Yunho has been absolutely punishing with his speed and prowess on the ice. If anything, he’s gotten better in the last couple of weeks. How that’s even possible is quite beyond him, but the rest of the team and the coach are ecstatic. The game is tomorrow, and they will be ending this practice soon, in order to rest up.</p>
<p>“Is Yunho dating?”</p>
<p>Han Geng blinks at Coach Kim, feeling wary all of a sudden. Everyone has kept their vows, and not said a word even though they have all been dying to ask Yunho about why he’s always beaming. Always. It’s actually getting ridiculous. Both he and Kangin had managed to splatter him rinkside by accident yesterday, and as he spat out blood onto the ice, he just grinned at them, and skated off, when he’d normally have thrown a couple of punches in retaliation, even if he’s just being playful about it.</p>
<p>“Um…” Han Geng looks back onto the ice, unsure as to what to say. But it is a simple question right? No details necessary. At least that’s what he hopes. “Yunho is dating as far as we know.”</p>
<p>“Do you know how they met?”</p>
<p>Han Geng stares at his coach, whose eyes have a strange sort of light in them. Shining. He is almost beaming himself, but through his eyes not his lips which are actually pulled taut into a straight line as he waits for Han Geng’s answer.</p>
<p>He looks out onto the ice again, feeling uncomfortable. But again, it doesn’t seem to technically break the vows he made with the team.</p>
<p>“We signed him up to an online dating website, and he is dating his match on it.”</p>
<p>The gasp from Coach Kim does not escape the Chinese national, and he is more than a little surprised when he suddenly finds himself in a bear hug. He can barely think to hug the man back, when he’s let go.</p>
<p>“He’s dating Joongie, isn’t he? He’s dating my son. We signed him up to a dating website too and he told us on the weekend that the man he’s talking to is called Yunho. And that he met his sister Jihye in Japan.”</p>
<p>“Uh, can you wait here? I need reinforcements.” Han Geng doesn’t wait for a reply, skating off to grab Junsu, pulling him along as they head back to Coach Kim.</p>
<p>Junsu follows without protest, assuming the coach wanted him for something.</p>
<p>“Coach?”</p>
<p>“Yunho is dating Jaejoong, isn’t he?”</p>
<p>Junsu’s mouth drops open and he stares at Han Geng who is shrugging, his palms face up in the universal gesture of <i>I really don’t fucking know either but you’re his best friend so you can deal with this</i>.</p>
<p>“What makes you think he is?” Junsu hedges, mindful of his promise to his teammates, and with Han Geng just sitting there, he feels added pressure not to say anything.</p>
<p>Coach Kim stares back and forth between Junsu and Han Geng. “Why are you two being so cautious? I feel like shouting this from the rooftops. I’d written out Joongie’s ideal type based on Yunho, and was going to introduce them that Thursday when he disappeared into Joongie’s room for a bit. But then I thought it was too late, because it was clear that Yunho had met someone and fallen hard. I just didn’t realise he’d fallen for my son!”</p>
<p>“Shhhhh!” Junsu and Han Geng say immediately, looking worriedly out onto the ice. They let out twin relieved sighs when they see Kangin and Yunho battling on the ice, completely oblivious to them. Micky has noticed though, and he too skates over.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Yunho doesn’t know that <i>his Jae</i> is your son. And he definitely doesn’t know that he is Hero Jaejoong, international rock star. Please don’t say anything. He got really angry with us over the weekend because we interfered.” Junsu speaks under his breath, hurriedly, keeping an eye on the ice. Yoochun joins the huddle, hearing what his boyfriend has said, and nodding in agreement.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Coach. Don’t say anything to either of them. Let them work it out. They’ve done well this far, just trust that they will be able to muddle through this on their own without us interfering.” Yoochun’s voice is earnest as he tries to convince Coach Kim.</p>
<p>“Is that why he made all of you practice so hard till you threw up on Saturday?”</p>
<p>“Yes…”</p>
<p>“Huh…” Coach Kim huffs, crossing his arms. He’s been shut out by Jaejoong at home too, his son refusing to say anything more, but smiling a lot. He will let it go, if it means his son smiling more often, though the curiosity is eating him.</p>
<p>“Well, since Yunho is still preoccupied on the ice, we can tell you some tidbits. Do you remember when the news broke about Seunghyun dropping the charges? You remember how Hero was on the phone? He was texting Yunho. It was so weird, yet cute to watch. We were looking at the screen and at Yunho, back and forth like a tennis match. And then your son called him. Do you remember him smirking as he entered his car? He called Yunho.”</p>
<p>Coach Kim’s mouth is hanging. “How did I miss all this?”</p>
<p>“Well, you did interrupt their call actually…”</p>
<p>He remembers that morning, and he groans, rifling his hair as he stares at half his team. But then another thought enters his mind, and his eyes widen.</p>
<p>“Seunghyun!”</p>
<p>“Shhhhh!” Three voices chorus, but it’s too late as Kangin, Changmin and Yunho are skating towards them.</p>
<p>“What’s up?” Kangin bellows good-naturedly. He is really pleased with his performance during practice that day, because even though he hasn’t quite managed to shut Yunho out, the man’s agility and superior skill has made it damn certain that no one else will be able to get past his defences. He battles with the best, and even though he doesn’t win, the quality of his playing has still vastly improved.</p>
<p>“Nothing!” Micky replies brightly, gazing pointedly at Yunho.</p>
<p>Kangin doesn’t catch on, but Changmin does, and he rolls his eyes as he turns to Yunho who is cradling his helmet and staring at everyone curiously.</p>
<p>“Don’t bother asking. We’re planning something for your birthday and we’re not telling.”</p>
<p>Yunho’s face goes from curious to pouty in seconds. His handsome features transformed instantly into that of a petulant child, that really reminds Changmin of Jihye. He almost laughs at the thought of Hero Jaejoong having to deal with the overgrown kid that is their captain.</p>
<p>“You guys suck!”</p>
<p>“We sure do,” Kangin smirks, and everyone groans, punching the man playfully.</p>
<p>But they have managed to distract their captain.</p>
<p>Four of the men standing there as they rib each other all have one name running through each of their minds though. All wondering what it will mean for Yunho and Jaejoong.</p>
<p>
  <i>Seunghyun.</i>
</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div><p>“Are you sure you can’t stay for dinner?” Mrs Jung tries to coax her son as he fiddles with the piano. He had come by straight after practice, and for some reason, decided to ensconce himself in the music room, plucking random notes, not playing anything in particular.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Mum. I have a date.”</p>
<p>“This person you’re seeing? The online one?”</p>
<p>“Well, it won’t be online anymore after tonight.” Yunho speaks carefully, turning fully to look at his mother, knowing that she is protective as hell, and he really truly narrowly misses the cut off for being a Mama’s boy by sheer dumb luck because his sister came along and she’s a handful.</p>
<p>To his surprise, she breaks into a wide smile.</p>
<p>“I’m so glad. I was a little worried you were never going to meet. You can bring him home for dinner tonight.”</p>
<p>Ah, so that explains her smile.</p>
<p>Yunho shakes his head ruefully at her. “No, Mum. Not tonight. Not for awhile maybe, I don’t know. Trust me?”</p>
<p>Mrs Jung’s brow furrows, as she takes in her son. He is glowing. There really isn’t any other word for it. And he is over 170 pounds of solid muscle. Well, mostly muscle. And he has a black belt in hapkido. He can defend himself if necessary, but she can’t help but worry. Yunho is a lovable mixture of mature and childish, and at times he behaves just like a kid. It is during these times that he is the most vulnerable, and she has seen enough people taking advantage of him, that she can no longer just sit back and let it happen.</p>
<p>“Mum…please?”</p>
<p>She blinks at him, and realises that it isn’t her vulnerable son sitting at the piano with a serious expression on his face. This is the man her husband and herself are slowly but surely grooming to takeover the reins of their company. She doesn’t see him often enough for her liking that it feels like he has suddenly grown up without her noticing it.</p>
<p>And that glow.</p>
<p>Her son is in love. Who is she to get in the way of that?</p>
<p>She smiles softly, and it widens when she gets an answering smile from him. Their identical mouth turned up in the same way as they look at each other.</p>
<p>“I trust you. But I do want to meet him by the end of the month. Can you promise me that?”</p>
<p>Yunho stands, walking towards his mother who links her arm through his as they head out back downstairs to the living room.</p>
<p>“I’ll have to talk to him because I won’t make the decision for him. But if he’s agreeable, I will definitely bring him home.”</p>
<p>She finally drops the subject then, content with his response, and they chat amiably about the game coming up the next day. A game she wishes she could attend but as it is mid-week, the chance of that is even less than her being able to make an away game during the weekend. Sometimes she wonders if this really is the life she wants for him. She is tied to the company, and unable to do what she wants when she wants. Being rich is not a luxury despite what many people think. Yes, she can probably work from home, or rearrange her schedule to suit her purposes and delegate more, or hire more people. The possibilities are endless.</p>
<p>But she was raised to be responsible. She wasn’t born rich and she understands and appreciates the value of hard work and the determination to succeed. Her husband married slightly beneath himself when he married her, but he too is a hard worker, and the wealth they have amassed was all begotten through putting in the hard yards and not through any type of shortcuts.</p>
<p>This is the reason she absolutely loathed Seunghyun and Jihyo in particular. They had seen Yunho as a short cut. She has absolutely no interest or regard for people like that.</p>
<p>She had raised Yunho to be hardworking, determined, and mindful of himself. Jihye on the other hand, still needs a bit of work.</p>
<p>And speaking of the girl, their quiet conversation is interrupted by an ear-piercing shriek.</p>
<p>“OPPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”</p>
<p>Mrs Jung winces, letting go of her son just in time as her daughter crashes right into his arms, squealing happily.</p>
<p>“Who are you and what have you done to my baby sister?” Yunho teases laughingly as he hugs his sister, lifting her off her feet and swinging her around the room, her exuberant greeting rubbing off on him. Her flying feet narrowly miss an expensive Ming vase and Mrs Jung cringes as she goes to move it to a safer place.</p>
<p>“Can’t I be happy to see my oppa?” Jihye pouts, her face identical to her brother’s earlier during practice when he had pouted at his teammates.</p>
<p>Yunho grins, ruffling her hair fondly and laughing as she shrieks and tries to bat him away. “Of course you can. It’s just weird for you to greet me like I’m one of your idols or something.”</p>
<p>Jihye’s eyes widen, but she keeps her mouth shut. All in good time.</p>
<p>“What’s this I hear about you not staying for dinner?” Mr Jung walks in, smiling at his small family, going straight to his wife and kissing her in greeting.</p>
<p>“I promise I’ll come for dinner later this week. Just not tonight.”</p>
<p>“Can you at least stay for your presents?”</p>
<p>“Why do you think I’m here?” Yunho grins cheekily as his father punches him playfully in the arm before going to sit on the couch. His mother sits next to him, tucked into his side, and he smiles, wondering if he and Jae will be like that twenty years from now.</p>
<p>Wow. Ok, way ahead of yourself there, pal.</p>
<p>Yunho sprawls out on the two seater, taking up the whole seat with his lanky frame as he tries rather unsuccessfully to push out thoughts of Jae. He had read a text from the man just before he’d gotten to his parents house, and the contents made him smile guiltily. Clearly, Jae knows him rather well.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I’m serious ok? NO PRESENTS. We agreed we’d be each other’s present no matter how bloody cheesy that is but NO PRESENTS. Got it? NO PRESENTS. I can keep texting you and saying NO PRESENTS all day because I know you!</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>And even as he thinks about that, his phone beeps. And he laughs loudly when he reads it, attracting curious looks from his family.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>NO PRESENTS. I WILL SKATE AWAY AND LET YOU BLOODY FALL IF YOU TURN UP WITH SOMETHING. ACTUALLY, I JUST WON’T LACE YOUR SKATES FOR YOU. HAH!</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>“Is that him?” Jihye asks innocently, blinking her heavily mascara-ed eyes at her brother. She’s decided she rather likes the goth punk look and so she’s trying to perfect the look. Soon she’ll be able to ask a certain someone for tips…</p>
<p>Yunho chuckles, nodding at his sister as he types in a reply.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>You wouldn’t be that cruel, surely? :O See you in an hour :P</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Unheard by him, his parents are having a whispered conversation of their own.</p>
<p>“Have you ever seen him so giddy?”</p>
<p>“No…I’m hoping this one works out for him. I like that they met online and got to know each other first.”</p>
<p>“I’m a little worried.”</p>
<p>“Look at him. Just look at him. I know you’re worried and feeling protective and I love you for it, but just let him have this. I’ve never seen him so happy.”</p>
<p>“He’s glowing.”</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s the word!”</p>
<p>Yunho’s phone beeps yet again, and he smirks, shaking his head at it before he pockets it to face his family.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>JUNG YUNHO! NO BLOODY PRESENTS! GRRRRRRRR</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>“So…where are my presents?”</p>
<p>Mr Jung laughs, shaking his head as he nods towards the envelope on the coffee table. “That’s from your mum and I.”</p>
<p>“Dongsaeng can you pass it to me?”</p>
<p>“Yah, you lazy ass! Get it yourself!”</p>
<p>Yunho pouts at his sister who rolls her eyes at him, grumbling the whole way as she pulls herself out of the comfortable armchair to toss the heavy envelope at him.</p>
<p>He tears it open, surprised when a bunch of keys fall out.</p>
<p>“What’s this?”</p>
<p>“We bought you a house in Anyang. We figured commuting all the time for practice isn’t that ideal, and we know how late practice runs sometimes, and we’d rather you not get into a car accident or something on your way home because you’re too tired.”</p>
<p>Yunho is gaping at the keys in his hands, looking from them and then back at his parents.</p>
<p>“But I thought you wanted me to quit hockey soon? To help with the company?”</p>
<p>“Well,” Mrs Jung starts, “that is part of the present. We had a good talk about it, and we’ve had a rethink about you quitting the sport at 25. Your father and I can handle the company well enough, and as long as you keep coming in as you have, we’re more than happy to have you play till 30. That should be about the time you’d naturally want to quit anyway right?”</p>
<p>Yunho moves like lightning, and his parents suddenly find their laps filled with their rather large son.</p>
<p>“Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you.” Yunho smothers both his parents in a bear hug, kissing his mother repeatedly in between thank yous.</p>
<p>Mr Jung groans even as he laughs, trying to push his heavy son off his lap. This child is almost 24 and really, he acts four sometimes. Unfortunately, he weighs at least 6x a normal four year old.</p>
<p>“Yah! Son! Get off before you kill your aging parents and you have to quit hockey.”</p>
<p>Yunho is off them in a flash, causing his family to all burst out laughing and Jihye to query.</p>
<p>“Did you get up because of the hockey or because they might die?”</p>
<p>“Uh…both?”</p>
<p>“Sure, sure.” Mrs Jung shakes her head fondly at her sheepish son. “Anyway, back to the house. It’s not far from the stadium in a gated community. We thought about getting you an apartment, but then you already have one of those so we thought a house would be a nice change. We’ve been assured that it’s a secure gated community so it’ll be almost akin to living in an apartment but with the benefit of having a garden and all that.”</p>
<p>“The details are all in that envelope. The deed, the map, everything you need really. We haven’t bought any furniture though because we know you’d want to pick that out on your own. Do you still have the supplementary Visa we gave you?”</p>
<p>Yunho nods mutely as he rifles through the paperwork in the manila envelope.</p>
<p>“Just use that card to buy your furniture since it’s attached to our accounts anyway.”</p>
<p>Yunho looks up then, shaking his head. “I can’t let you do that. You’ve spent far too much already. I’ll buy the furniture slowly. It’s ok. It’s not like I have to populate five bedrooms or something.”</p>
<p>“Uh…”</p>
<p>Yunho’s eyes widen. “What? How many bedrooms does this place have!?”</p>
<p>“Five…”</p>
<p>“We thought your teammates might want to crash occasionally and so we figured the bigger the better. Just use the card, son. We’ve been planning this for six months.”</p>
<p>He leans back on the couch staring at the papers and the keys, and then back at his smiling parents. He slowly nods, finally able to register everything in his head.</p>
<p>“Alright… but you’re not buying me anything else for years!”</p>
<p>“I’m sure we can work something out,” his mother smirks. She enjoys giving, and while she does try and instill responsibility in her children, it doesn’t mean that she doesn’t like spoiling them on occasion, and especially when the situation merits it. And in Yunho’s case, he definitely deserves his gift.</p>
<p>“My turn!” Jihye pipes up, shoving a wrapped box into Yunho’s hands. She has the remote for the television next to her just in case she needs it. She has a feeling she will.</p>
<p>Yunho grins happily at his sister, dropping the keys back into the envelope and setting it aside. He shakes the box, surprised at how light it is. He looks at his sister quizzically and she shrugs, her dark eyes solemn as she looks at him.</p>
<p>“Are you sure there’s something in here? It’s really light.” He teases lightly.</p>
<p>“Just open it.” Jihye is nervous, and she darts a quick look at her parents who have picked up on her nervousness.</p>
<p>Yunho is still smirking at his sister as he lifts the lid of the box.</p>
<p>But the smile dies on his lips as he stares at the contents.</p>
<p>The older Jungs straighten and lean forward, Mrs Jung chances a sidelong look at her daughter who has shrunken back into her seat, hugging a cushion to her chest as she eyes her brother.</p>
<p>“What is this?” His voice is barely a whisper as he stares at the photo. But it isn’t so much the photo, but the words scrawled so boldly to the side of a stunning face.</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>
      <b>Yunho,</b>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <b>I know all your favourite spots…</b>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <b>Hero Jaejoong xoxx</b>
    </i>
  </p>
</div><p>And suddenly everything makes sense.</p>
<p>His teammates asking him if he recognised the man in the photos at the airport lounge.</p>
<p>How Jae had disappeared.</p>
<p>All the random coughing and choking.</p>
<p>They knew and they didn’t tell him.</p>
<p>They knew and they sent that video of him dancing to the rock god.</p>
<p>And Jihye.</p>
<p>Where does she fit in this madness? Is he the only one who doesn’t know?</p>
<p>More importantly.</p>
<p>Has he been played for a fool?</p>
<p>Hero Jaejoong is a rockstar. The man practically has the world at his feet.</p>
<p>Why would he want him?</p>
<p>Jihye watches the play of emotions across her brother’s face, and she knows he didn’t know. She wants to cry. He looks so betrayed, she wants to cry. But instead of crying, she turns the television on, hitting the play button.</p>
<p>“Oppa, just watch. Just watch.”</p>
<p>The video starts from Maze, and Yunho stares mechanically at the screen. This is Hero Jaejoong. He recognises the man from his sister’s posters. How did he not recognise his mouth?</p>
<p>Jae is good. Very good.</p>
<p>No, not Jae.</p>
<p>Hero.</p>
<p>He is so confused now, as he stares at the screen. At the rocker he doesn’t recognise. The blue hair, the outfit, the perpetual sneer on that beautiful mouth he has dreamed of kissing for weeks. The man owns the audience.</p>
<p>And then he does it. He flicks his tongue piercing out, and Yunho gazes in wonderment.</p>
<p>Is this man his?</p>
<p>As he stares at the screen, his mind all but blanking, it is so jumbled it might as well be empty. The song changes.</p>
<p>“Oh god…” The words fall from his mouth as his jaw slackens, taking in the wicked smirk, the fingers caressing the microphone almost lovingly, the terrifying eyes.</p>
<p>And he says it again, a broken whisper, when Hero Jaejoong all but snarls the chorus.</p>
<p>He doesn’t notice his mother taking the box from his lap. His eyes are glued to the screen. To this man he doesn’t recognise, but he loves so much it hurts.</p>
<p>Who is this man?</p>
<p>And he feels the tears pricking his eyes as he watches Hero Jaejoong ripping the microphone from the stand and stalking down the catwalk. He can see anger and frustration in every line of his body. He can hear it in his voice. A voice he knows, yet he doesn’t.</p>
<p>And a tear slips out as Jae. Yes, his Jae, demands, fury and hurt lacing every word.</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Why is everything so fucking hard for me?<br/>Keep me down to what you think, I should be.<br/>Must you tempt me and provoke the ministry?<br/>Keep on trying, I’ll not die so easily…</b>
  </p>
</div><br/>Every single word is like a stab to his heart. He remembers the story about the man attempting to kill himself.<p>And another tear slips out.</p>
<p>He cannot take his eyes away from the bitter angel on the screen. Unaware of his sister crying, unaware of his own tears. Unaware of his parents staring at the photo and the words on it, and then back at their crying children, and then to the rockstar stalking the stage, demanding the world to look at him.</p>
<p>To listen to him.</p>
<p>To hear his pain.</p>
<p>When the song ends, Yunho can barely breathe.</p>
<p>He knows that man.</p>
<p>That is the Jae who constantly puts himself down. Under the hard exterior, he knows what’s inside. He can hear it in his voice.</p>
<p>He stares as the screen goes dark, the lights out, and he listens to the crowd chanting for Hero Jaejoong.</p>
<p>His Jae.</p>
<p>And then the light comes back on, and he has to stifle his gasp.</p>
<p>That mouth.</p>
<p>It is not longer twisted into a sneer. In fact, he almost seems rueful, looking normal, stripped down, no fancy clothes and blue hair.</p>
<p>His lips quirk into a slow smile when Jae lifts his hand up for silence.</p>
<p>He can silence his teammates with the same gesture.</p>
<p>His boyfriend can silence a stadium.</p>
<p>And in that moment, he realises it all really doesn’t matter.</p>
<p>He understands why Jae had been reluctant to tell him who he was. He remembers the man’s words, about everyone around him being fake. Knowing who he is, Yunho understands. He also understands his hesitance, because had Yunho know who he was from the start, he would definitely have behaved differently.</p>
<p>They both probably would have.</p>
<p>But fate has made it so that they got to know each other first.</p>
<p>Stripped down, bare. No encumbrances.</p>
<p>Jae is his, and he is Jae’s.</p>
<p>He smiles again, making as if to get up because he has seen enough, but his sister’s tear clogged voice stops him.</p>
<p>“Stay. Just watch.”</p>
<p>And he turns to look at the television once again, just in time to see Jae smile.</p>
<p>And he answers it with a brilliant smile of his own that makes his mother swallow hard, trying to fight her own tears as she watches her son gaze lovingly at the screen.</p>
<p>
  <i>“I thought long and hard about singing this. And then decided if I lose what I thought I had by singing this, then I never had it in the first place.”</i>
</p>
<p>And he starts to strum, and Yunho’s heart jumps, recognising the song. The words Jae had just said makes sense now.</p>
<p>He is putting himself out there, for the world to see, and he is singing just for him.</p>
<p>This time it’s different. There is a poignant ache in Jae’s voice. It is not teasing like it was when he had sung it to him over the phone. But somehow, in front of thousands, in front of his parents, in front of his sister, it feels much much much more intimate.</p>
<p>The way Jae’s mouth caresses the microphone as he sings, Yunho can feel the love in every word.</p>
<p>And when he hits the chorus, he knows Jae is crying. He can hear it. And he wonders how no one else can.</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>I know all your favourite spots…<br/>And tonight we will connect the dots…</b>
  </p>
</div><br/>And he falls in love all over again.<p>---</p>
<p>Yunho had barely been able to get out of the house. By the time Jae had finished singing, his parents were also in tears. Forget his sister. She was long gone.</p>
<p>His mother’s words are bouncing around in his head.</p>
<p>
  <i>Don’t let him run.</i>
</p>
<p>Will Jae try and run again? Like he did last Thursday?</p>
<p>He has no idea, but he is going to chase the man to the ends of the earth if he tries.</p>
<p>He pulls up at Anyang Stadium. He is ten minutes early, but he doesn’t think it matters. Jae had insisted on making dinner and bringing it, and Yunho had been more than happy with that. He has Jihye’s present in one hand and his hockey stick in the other. His skates are slung around his neck, a puck in his back pocket and small box in his front pocket. He feels a little loaded down, though nothing is actually heavy. It is more an emotional heaviness with each item.</p>
<p>He can hear the sound of someone skating as he walks in. The familiar scratch across the ice brings a smile to his face. He can recognise that Jae is once again lining up for a jump, from just listening to the way the blades are cutting across the surface of the ice. He cannot see the rink just yet, as he pauses in the tunnel staring up at the steps that will bring him up level with the ice, and its occupant.</p>
<p>Yunho bites his lip to keep from laughing when Jae lands his jump and hoots loudly.</p>
<p>Happily.</p>
<p>He pushes away from the wall he is leaning against, taking the steps two at a time, finally above ground, but he takes care not to look at the ice. The silence is telling, and he knows Jae has seen him. He walks along the perimeter of the rink, to the part of the bleachers where he usually sits during practice. He drops everything he is holding next to him, and unwinds the skates from around his neck.</p>
<p>Jaejoong is mesmerised as he watches the tall young man weave his way around the bleachers, looking like he has a goal in mind. He is wearing a bulky blue jacket, and he appears to be carrying a few things. His brow furrows, shaking his head at what he sees, his mouth pulled into a rueful smile when he sees the wrapped box in his hand.</p>
<p>Yunho is very naughty.</p>
<p>And Jaejoong rather likes that. He likes that Yunho is his own man, and is not intimidated by him.</p>
<p>But then again, he has no idea who he is.</p>
<p>He watches as Yunho tosses everything onto the bleachers next to him, before he starts to put on his skates. He remembers what the man said about tying them, and he skates over, gliding quietly across the ice, the sound almost soothing when the blades meet the ice.</p>
<p>He stops at the barrier, looking over it casually, as if it is just a normal every day thing to be skating in Anyang Stadium at 7pm in the evening, and being nosy about a fellow skater sitting on the bleachers.</p>
<p>He wrinkles his nose as he looks at Yunho’s skates. No wonder he can’t lace them. They’re pretty intense looking skates.</p>
<p>Definitely not figure skates, the blades are all wrong.</p>
<p>Not racing skates either, but close enough.</p>
<p>“Need help there?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s voice washes over Yunho’s bent head, as he fiddles with the laces, and he smiles.</p>
<p>He straightens, still smiling, an eyebrow cocked questioningly, as he looks up, finally seeing Jae’s face.</p>
<p>A face free of makeup, lips curled slightly in a smile, but the pout cannot be detracted from, his mouth is still the centrepiece. And then his eyes move up, taking in the beautiful smattering of pretty moles, and he resists the urge to chuckle. The man hassles him about his one mole when he has several.</p>
<p>Only on Jae it shouldn’t really be called moles.</p>
<p>Beauty marks.</p>
<p>That’s a more appropriate term, as his lips twist slightly, changing from a smile into a smirk. A rockstar with beauty marks.</p>
<p>He looks up again, into the most enchanting pair of eyes he has ever seen. Free of makeup, they are even more beautiful to him. Luminous. They are shining with emotion, and Yunho thinks he knows what that emotion is, because he is sure his own eyes are shining with the same emotion.</p>
<p>He nods to the empty seat on his left.</p>
<p>“I can’t tie my skates. Can you help me?”</p>
<p>Jae lets out a throaty laugh, dark and husky, sexy as fuck and Yunho can feel himself responding just to the sound, but he tamps it down. This is definitely not the time. He looks up to see a familiar smirk, the arch of Jae’s eyebrow is high as he looks at him, before skating off to the gap in the rink to get to him, walking as confidently on the ground in his skates, as he does when he is gliding on the ice.</p>
<p>Jaejoong sits next to Yunho, just as the man shrugs off his thick jacket, exposing his clothes underneath. The act of taking off the jacket has given him a whiff of the man, and he smells edible.</p>
<p>Actually edible.</p>
<p>He smells like iced lemon cake.</p>
<p>Jaejoong sniffs approvingly, closing his eyes, inhaling deeply, before opening them and quirking an eyebrow at the younger man.</p>
<p>“I didn’t make dessert but it seems like you <i>are</i> dessert.”</p>
<p>And just like that, whatever ice there was is broken as Yunho starts to laugh.</p>
<p>“Oh, Jae. Only you would say that. Only you.”</p>
<p>Without thinking about it, he slips an arm around the smaller man, squeezing him into a breathtaking hug, all the while still chuckling and shaking his head. He doesn’t notice Jaejoong’s shocked expression, and the shy smile that suddenly falls across the older man’s face.</p>
<p>He leaves his hand resting loosely around Jaejoong’s waist, as he bends over to tug at one of his laces.</p>
<p>“My teammates would have said <i>why the fuck do you smell like food</i>?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong laughs then, a softer, gentler sound, compared to earlier as he slips off the seat, kneeling in front of Yunho, batting his hand away as he starts to thread the laces through properly.</p>
<p>Yunho’s breath catches in his throat, as he stares at the bent head of the older man. He sees his fingers are free from adornments, and the box in his pocket feels like it is burning a hole through it. He swallows hard, coughing slightly, and Jae looks up at him through his lashes. The man probably doesn’t mean to look so inviting but seriously, everything about Jae just screams sinful for some reason.</p>
<p>Perhaps it’s because he knows who he is.</p>
<p>But perhaps it really is a natural part of Kim Jaejoong.</p>
<p>He’s really more inclined to believe it’s the latter because Jae oozes sex through email, text and especially on the phone. He is sure he doesn’t mean to be that way, but there he is.</p>
<p>Jae’s hands still work as he looks up at him.</p>
<p>Yunho knows he’s in trouble when the older man smirks.</p>
<p>“Like the view?”</p>
<p>“V-v-view?” Oh lord, he is stuttering. This is great.</p>
<p>Jaejoong sweeps his tongue across his bottom lip, purposefully flicking out his piercing, trying to hide his smile when Yunho’s eyes widen, and his eyes focus on his mouth. He felt oddly shy earlier in Yunho’s embrace, and now out of it, he feels a little less nervous. He’s not sure why, but teasing the man is relaxing him. The banter they have online, he wants it back somehow.</p>
<p>“You got me on my knees pretty damn fast.” Jaejoong’s voice is low, finally dropping his gaze as he starts to knot the laces at the top of Yunho’s skates. His mouth purses as he concentrates, semi-aware that the younger man still can’t take his eyes off him.</p>
<p>Yunho’s mind has blanked out. Flirting had been much easier online. Now, faced with this beyond gorgeous man who is on his fucking knees, practically between his legs is really doing his head in. He blurts out the first thing that comes to mind.</p>
<p>“I think I might die if I don’t get to kiss you now.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong is in the middle of lacing up the second skate when Yunho’s bewildered whisper hits him. He looks up just as Yunho bends his head, and his mouth is parted in shock when warm lips meet his cold ones.</p>
<p>The kiss is chaste. Oh so chaste. Yunho had just wanted a taste, hoping that it will help get rid of his nervousness. And it does in a way, because Jae is still gaping at him when he draws back, and he has to chuckle at the older man’s expression. He looks poleaxed.</p>
<p>Good, at least he’s not the only one struck dumb.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I’m nervous as fuck and you’re just sitting there, on your knees, pouting at me and well…I was hoping I’d be less nervous after I kissed you.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong licks his lips, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth as he sits back a little, head cocked, trying not to smile. His hands keep working on Yunho’s skates while he speaks.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t pouting.”</p>
<p>“Could’ve fooled me.”</p>
<p>“Did it work?”</p>
<p>“Did what work?” Yunho is having some serious trouble staying focused.</p>
<p>“Kissing me. Are you less nervous?”</p>
<p>“Not really.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong makes quick work of the top of Yunho’s second skate, tying it securely, before standing up quickly, mouth once again twisted into a smirk. However the smirks for Yunho are not the same as the smirks Hero sends out to the masses. The latter smirks are sardonic, cruel even, and tinged with a fuck load of scorn and disgust at the world at large. They may be sexy sometimes, but it is always calculated, and there is no emotion behind them.</p>
<p>The smirks for Yunho are the smirks of a man amused with his adorable boyfriend. They convey affection, in Jaejoong’s own way. And they are definitely sexy, but only for the young man blinking owlishly up at him.</p>
<p>“That’s…”</p>
<p>Jaejoong steps closer, nudging Yunho’s knees together, and spreading his legs so that Yunho’s legs are between his.</p>
<p>“Because…”</p>
<p>And he sits down straight onto Yunho’s lap, seeing the flare in the man’s eyes as he automatically wraps his arms around him, his large hands crossed loosely in the small of Jaejoong’s back.</p>
<p>“You…”</p>
<p>Jaejoong leans in to nuzzle Yunho’s cold nose.</p>
<p>“Didn’t…”</p>
<p>He leans back lifting his hand to stroke a finger down the side of Yunho’s face, skimming across his cheekbones and down to his mouth, smiling when Yunho closes his eyes and leans into his touch.</p>
<p>“Kiss…”</p>
<p>He rubs his thumb along the bottom of Yunho’s plush lower lip, biting his own lip when Yunho’s tongue darts out to lick at it, before hastening back into his mouth. A quick look up into those dark almond eyes reveals a heat that makes Jaejoong shiver, and Yunho’s hands to tighten around him in response.</p>
<p>“Me…”</p>
<p>Jaejoong leans forward, slipping his arms around the younger man’s neck, till their lips almost meet, but far enough so he can stare into Yunho’s eyes without getting crosseyed.</p>
<p>“Properly…”</p>
<p>He breathes the word out, his breath washing over Yunho’s mouth and the younger man lets out a soft groan, before he closes the distance and their lips meet once again.</p>
<p>This kiss is just a tad less chaste than the first.</p>
<p>Their mouths slant slowly over each other’s, soft tentative inquisitive little kisses, till Jaejoong is unable to resist sucking and nibbling Yunho’s bottom lip, making the younger man moan and tighten his hold, pulling Jaejoong higher up into his lap, a hand firm against his hip while the other rubs up and down his back, trying to press the man in his lap closer into him. Their tongues sneak out, stealing quick little tastes but nothing deeper, as they find their way together.</p>
<p>Their natural inhibitions disappear, because they know each other. Deep down, they recognise each other. For Yunho, it is Kim Jaejoong not Hero Jaejoong sitting in his lap, and for Jaejoong, this is the sweet jock that made him act like himself in front of thousands upon thousands of people at a live telecast, not to mention the millions watching at home. The man that made him realise that if he keeps hiding behind Hero Jaejoong, he will never be happy. The man that gave him the courage to reach out and take what has already belonged to him, instead of running away.</p>
<p>They know each other emotionally, now are just getting to know each other physically.</p>
<p>Yunho parts his mouth, and Jaejoong sends his tongue searching into his inviting warmth, stroking and massaging against Yunho’s and flicking his piercing, rubbing it against the roof of Yunho’s mouth, making the hockey player groan in response. One hand is fisted tightly in Yunho’s thick hair as he seeks to taste as much of the younger man as he can, delving deeply into his mouth.</p>
<p>He sucks on Jaejoong’s tongue, the piercing making the kiss feel like he’s never kissed before. The feel of it clicking against his teeth, and rubbing him in places he never knew could make him excited, adds a whole new dimension to the kiss as their tongues tangle. When Jaejoong moans into his mouth and starts rocking insistently in his lap is when he pulls away gently.</p>
<p>Alright, perhaps a smidgen lesser than a tad less chaste.</p>
<p>Their foreheads are pressed against each other’s, their breathing a little harsh as they struggle to regulate it, both their eyes are clenched shut.</p>
<p>Like before, Jaejoong recovers first, lifting up his hand to slip his fingers between their faces, tracing the contours of Yunho’s mouth as he nuzzles his cheek. He can feel when the younger man’s lips stretch into a smile, and he replies in kind, but he doesn’t open his eyes, simply feeling, as he sings softly, lips gently caressing Yunho’s sharp jawline.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Don't you just love… the feeling of my fingertips… circling your lips.”</i>
</p>
<p>Yunho’s chuckle is deep, as he flexes his hands on Jae’s hips, squeezing him. “I thought we agreed he wasn’t referring to these lips.” He parts his mouth to suck in a fingertip, flicking his tongue against it, and smiling around it when he hears Jae’s soft gasp.</p>
<p>“Brat…” Jaejoong breathes out, ghosting the tip of his tongue along Yunho’s jaw, liking the slight scratchiness he can feel, mouth twitching into a smirk.</p>
<p>The reply is very quick, and Yunho knows Jae had set him up for it, but he is helpless to deny the man. This is neither the time nor place, but he cannot help the single word that spills from his mouth in a hoarse aching whisper that sends a shiver right through Jaejoong from the tip of his finger still captured between Yunho’s beautiful mouth, right down to his toes encased in his tight figure skating boots.</p>
<p>“Oppa…”</p>
<p>Jaejoong groans, ducking his head quickly to bury it in the crook of Yunho’s neck, inhaling that dessert fragrance deeply, trying to ignore the heat in his face. He doesn’t get flustered. Hell, he makes people flustered. And for Yunho to fluster him so intensely even when he absolutely <i>knew</i> that was coming is truly incredible. His heart is beating so hard he wonders if Yunho can hear it.</p>
<p>Yunho is trying not to laugh. He is affected by the man in his lap, and feeling a little lightheaded, not to mention the pressure in his groin is rather intense, but Jae’s reaction not to mention his constant sniffing of him is amusing him for some reason. As Jae buries his face deeper into his neck, his lips twitch, the urge to tease so strong, and he gives in, singing quietly.</p>
<p>
  <i>“I know all your favourite spots…”</i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s moan is long, and low, the words hitting him right in his heart, and between his legs. He is right there. Right there at his favourite spot, and he lifts his face slightly, kissing that spot just under Yunho’s ear, his lips marking the man as he sucks lightly, before nuzzling his nose along the rough jaw, trailing his wet mouth down his throat. He is pleased to feel Yunho’s pulse jumping erratically at the base of his throat, and he kisses that spot, licking it heavily, before slowly kissing his way back up that long strong neck to Yunho’s lush mouth, and pressing a rather forceful kiss against those soft lips. He draws back, smirking when Yunho groans, his eyes cloudy, lips tugged into a rueful smile.</p>
<p>Well, they’re two for two. Jaejoong tried to tease Yunho and it backfired on him. Yunho did it back and it totally backfired on him too.</p>
<p>Perfect.</p>
<p>“I’d love to sit here all night, but if we don’t move, the dinner you made will probably be ruined.” Yunho has no clue how he managed to say that long sentence about something so mundane without stumbling over his words. His heart is still at a gallop, which is a really odd feeling considering he is a top class athlete. But he likes it.</p>
<p>Jaejoong smiles as he plays with the collar of Yunho’s teeshirt, making as if to stand up, but Yunho’s hands on his hips stays him.</p>
<p>“You have to let me go first.”</p>
<p>Yunho’s smile is sheepish as he drops his arms, and Jaejoong has to laugh at it, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to his nose as he holds onto his shoulders, using him as a prop to stand. He is really trying not to show that he is feeling a little unstable.</p>
<p>“You’re so cute.”</p>
<p>Yunho’s nose wrinkles at Jae’s words, bottom lip jutting out as he pouts up at the older man who just laughs and steps to the side so he can stand. He gets to his feet slowly, probably looking like a novice on his skates because he is feeling rather shaky. He is really glad he is wearing tight-ish jeans because his boner would probably poke someone’s eye out. His eyes widen in surprise as he flexes his feet in his skates.</p>
<p>“Fuck, you laced these tight.”</p>
<p>“I’m always tight.”</p>
<p>“Oh god…” Yunho all but groans out as he stares at the shorter man. He watches that beautiful mouth curl up to the side as Jae smirks.</p>
<p>“Not god, Yunho…Jae…”</p>
<p>He shakes his head at him, “If you don’t stop I’m going to throw you over my shoulder kicking and screaming.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s smirk widens. “I don’t doubt I’ll be screaming.”</p>
<p>“Kim Jaejoong!”</p>
<p>“I like it better when you call me oppa.”</p>
<p>If there was a wall handy, Yunho would definitely be banging his head against it. But since there’s no wall, he has to do the next best thing.</p>
<p>He face palms himself, mumbling behind his hand, almond eyes wide and staring into the older man’s laughing doe eyes. “Oh dear god, what am I going to do with you?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong is about to retort in a salacious manner, but a rather loud growl from Yunho’s tummy stops him, and he changes his mind. “I’m going to ignore that because I just heard your belly grumble, but just so you know, you’re making it way too easy.”</p>
<p>“Where’s dinner?”</p>
<p>“Looking at you.”</p>
<p>“Jae…” Yunho purses his lips, shaking his head again. He cannot believe the man is real. That they are real. This is them online, but in real life instead, right now, face to face. He was right, and his heart is singing.</p>
<p>Jaejoong decides not to tease anymore, but the younger man really makes it way too easy. He’s just so adorable that he really just wants to take him home and present him to his parents.</p>
<p>Ok, hold up. One step at a time.</p>
<p>But the thought has already entered his mind, and it has shocked him, because he has never ever in his entire life wanted to bring home anyone to his parents.</p>
<p>“Calm down, baby,” he starts, the words not just for Yunho but for himself too. “I made you my mother’s ginger chicken broth but it’s on the opposite side of the rink. You can have it if you make it there.”</p>
<p>A beautiful smile breaks across Yunho’s face. It is highly mischievous, and Jaejoong can feel yet another tug in chest.</p>
<p>“Last one there is a horny old goat!”</p>
<p>And to Jaejoong’s shock, Yunho turns crisply, <i>LEAPING</i> over the barrier between the bleachers and the ice, and skating off in the blink of an eye. He doesn’t even have time to reply, getting onto the ice in a much less boisterous manner, and skating at a more sedate pace after the younger man, knowing there’s no way in hell he can catch up. Not in his current skates anyway.</p>
<p>He grins as Yunho comes to screeching halt, a shower of ice cascading in a wave from the blades of his skates. The younger man is smiling broadly, clearly feeling immensely proud of himself.</p>
<p>By the time Jaejoong joins him on the bleachers, he already has the tumbler of broth open and is carefully pouring it out into the bowls that he’s found. He smiles when Yunho empties it, and gives him the slightly fuller bowl.</p>
<p>“No baby, you have it. You deserve it after making sure there was no other option but for me to be the <i>horny old goat</i>.”</p>
<p>The beaming smile Yunho sends him, tugs at his chest again, and Jaejoong almost claps his palm over his heart in an effort to tell it to calm the fuck down. But he doesn’t, sitting across from Yunho instead to serve the rice that he has brought.</p>
<p>However, clearly the younger man is starving, because Yunho doesn’t even wait for spoons, simply lifting his bowl to his mouth, and drinking the soup.</p>
<p>One swallow.</p>
<p>Yunho’s eyes widen.</p>
<p>Two swallows.</p>
<p>His mind is working furiously.</p>
<p>Three swallows.</p>
<p>He puts the bowl down, licking at his lips to catch any stray drops, staring at his bowl in wonderment.</p>
<p>Jaejoong hands him chopsticks and a spoon silently, as well as a bowl of rice. Yunho looks a little stunned.</p>
<p>“Is my cooking that bad?”</p>
<p>Yunho looks up, scooping some rice straight into the soup bowl, and feeding himself thoughtfully, chewing on the tender pieces of chicken and mushrooms.</p>
<p>“You made this? Yourself? From scratch?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s brow furrows slightly as he takes a sip of his own soup. It tastes fine too him. It tastes great actually.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I did. I spent a good four hours over it! It’s my mother’s recipe and she uses lotus root and red ginseng in it which not many people do. You can’t replicate it unless you actually know my mother, and even then, you probably can’t. I’m pretty sure no one else can make it this way. Why?”</p>
<p>Yunho shakes his head slightly, finishing his bowl in about four mouthfuls before he stands up.</p>
<p>“Stay here, I want to show you what I do.”</p>
<p>“There’s another tumbler of soup!”</p>
<p>“I’ll definitely be back for more of your soup. But…I need you to think about something.”</p>
<p>“Think about what?”</p>
<p>“Think about what your parents occupations are.”</p>
<p>And with that cryptic statement, Yunho once again leaps over the barrier, skating back to the opposite end, leaving Jaejoong sitting with his warm bowl of soup staring after him confusedly.</p>
<p>The man re-emerges with a hockey stick, and he drops the puck in his hand to the ice, and off he goes, deke-ing across the ice at top speed, all around the rink.</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s mouth falls open.</p>
<p>Yunho doesn’t falter at all, almost casually keeping control of the puck, switching from his left to his right hand as he turns, skating at an incredible speed. He is literally using the entire rink as his playground, his turns sharp, the waves of ice shards every time he stops to change directions is almost poetic. The only sound in the large stadium is the sound the puck makes as it hits his hockey stick, and the sound his blades make as he streaks across the ice.</p>
<p>After a couple of rounds, he finally skates up to the goal post, barely pausing as he takes the shot, the puck slamming into the back of the net as he raises his arms up triumphantly. And automatic response even though this isn’t a game as he almost lazily slows down to a halt right in front of Jae who is staring wide-eyed at him, his bowl of soup on the bench now, his elbows on his knees as he leans forward, his hands clasped in front of his mouth.</p>
<p>“I think Fate is trying to tell us something.” Yunho finally speaks because Jae doesn’t seem capable of doing anything apart from blinking at him.</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s mind is racing, trying to think about his parents and their odd behaviour over the last few days, and especially the words of his father that didn’t make sense at the time.</p>
<p>
  <i>”He won’t run."</i>
</p>
<p>Yunho drops his hockey stick over the barrier, telling Jae once again, “Stay here, I want to get something.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong can’t move, as he watches Yunho skate away. The man is more than skilled on those blades. He wasn’t kidding when he said he could out-skate him. His brow furrows slightly as he sees Yunho approaching him again, this time with a wrapped gift box.</p>
<p>He’d forgotten about that box he noticed earlier. Didn’t he say no presents?</p>
<p>He watches as Yunho stops on the other side of the barrier, leaning against it, elbows resting on the tops, the box between them by belly. He really is tall.</p>
<p>“My parents gave me my present early. Want to know what they got me?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong simply nods mutely, eyes darting from the box and then back up to Yunho’s face.</p>
<p>“They bought me a five bedroom house in a gated community here in Anyang. I checked the map, and it’s not far from here, maybe 2-3 minutes drive tops. If there’s a game at the stadium, I’ll be able to see the fireworks.”</p>
<p>Five bedrooms? That new gated community that is two blocks over from his parents house? Fuck…how rich is this man?</p>
<p>Yunho fiddles with the lid of the box, taking it off and dropping it carelessly to the ground. Jaejoong bends over to pick it up.</p>
<p>“But you know what? I received another gift that trumps their present.”</p>
<p>What present could possibly trump a freaking house?</p>
<p>“Can you imagine that? A gift that beats a house? And it came from my baby sister. My baby sister managed to beat a gift like that.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s heart starts to thump painfully in his chest. Suddenly he doesn’t want to know what Jihye gave Yunho, because he already knows what it is. He watches as Yunho extends the box in his hand out to him.</p>
<p>“She gave me this.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong doesn’t want to look. He really doesn’t want to look. But the soft look in Yunho’s eyes is making him want to cry, and in an effort not to break down in a sodden heap, he looks down as he takes the proffered box.</p>
<p>Nestled in thin, red, tissue-like paper, is the photo he autographed for her.</p>
<p>He stares at it, tears clouding his vision. Unwanted tears, but he cannot stop them. His mind turns back to the last hour or so, how Yunho had been exactly as he had been online. The Yunho he had come to know.</p>
<p>The Yunho he had grown to love.</p>
<p>And his Yunho had known who he is the whole time, and had not behaved any differently.</p>
<p>“Don’t run. Please don’t run.”</p>
<p>Yunho’s words are an aching whisper, and Jaejoong looks up to see the young man who had been smiling happily not fifteen minutes ago, looking somber and worried. His face pale in the bright lights, looking much younger than his almost twenty four years.</p>
<p>Jaejoong sets the box to the side carefully, as he stands. The bleachers are actually not level with the ice, so he is eye level with Yunho. He doesn’t stop the man when he brushes away at the stray tears on his cheek, leaning into his touch instead.</p>
<p>“I love you, too.”</p>
<p>Yunho stands there, stunned, as he stares at the heartbreakingly beautiful face looking back at him, those moist lips saying the words he never ever thought he’d hear. He never thought he’d hear back this soon anyway. He closes the gap, pressing his mouth against the older man’s and exhaling in relief. He feels Jae licking at his bottom lip and he draws back slightly smiling, even as he continues to brush away the tears still leaking out of those wet doe eyes.</p>
<p>“I think you have a thing for my lip.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s mouth quirks.</p>
<p>“I have a thing for your mouth. It was the only thing I really fixated on over the last few weeks, which is why I identified you so quickly when I saw you last week.”</p>
<p>“Promise you won’t run away again?”</p>
<p>“I promise.”</p>
<p>“Cross your heart and hope to die, poke a finger in your eye?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong lets out a sharp bark of laughter, stepping back a little, but not far as Yunho’s arms are now around him, not letting him go.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re turning twenty-four and not four?”</p>
<p>“I’ll be anything you want me to be.”</p>
<p>“Will you be mine?”</p>
<p>“I’m already yours.”</p>
<p>“I know…” Jaejoong’s voice is tinged with marvel as he stares at the small handsome face smiling at him. How did he get so lucky? Does he really deserve him?</p>
<p>As if able to read his thoughts, Yunho speaks up.</p>
<p>“Remember what I said? You’re perfect for me. Not to me. We’re perfect for each other in all our imperfections.”</p>
<p>“And now I think you’re 44 instead of 24.”</p>
<p>Yunho laughs, leaning forward to kiss Jae’s nose, causing the older man to wrinkle it cutely.</p>
<p>“You’re a silly old goat.”</p>
<p>“I thought I was the horny old goat?”</p>
<p>Yunho coughs, clearing his throat as a rather rated visual that just flitted across his mind. “Uh, if we want to finish dinner, we better not say anything like that.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong arches an eyebrow, smiling coyly. “But I thought I’m your dinner and you’re my dessert?”</p>
<p>“Jae…”</p>
<p>The singer starts to laugh, stepping back and looking over his shoulder to make sure he’s not sitting on boxes or bowls, tugging Yunho’s arms from around him as he moves back to sit.</p>
<p>“Come on, then. Finish up and we’re going home.”</p>
<p>“Home?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I want to scare my parents for being sneaky little shits. I’m sure they knew who you were, especially since the weekend. I think it’ll be fun to toy with them for a wee bit.”</p>
<p>“The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“You’re a little shit, too.”</p>
<p>“Yah!”</p>
<p>They spend the next hour exchanging stories about their family and friends, and by the end of dinner, they both have a reasonably clear idea of what’s been happening over the last couple of weeks or so. It’s annoying to be the main players in this whole thing but the last to know anything, but both agree that it actually worked out for the best.</p>
<p>Though somehow, Yunho conveniently forgets to ask about Seunghyun.</p>
<p>They are in Yunho’s car now, driving to Coach Kim’s home when Jaejoong tells the younger man to stop.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Remember? I want to mess with my parents. It’s a little hard to mess with them if I turn up in your car.”</p>
<p>“So what are we doing?”</p>
<p>“I’m going to go home in a huff, and pretend I’m angry and storm up to my room. Trust me, I’m very good at pretending I’m mad.”</p>
<p>“I don’t disbelieve that.”</p>
<p>“Ass.”</p>
<p>“Not touching that.”</p>
<p>“Oh really?”</p>
<p>“Unless you want me to turn up at your door with a raging boner we are stopping this right now.”</p>
<p>“You mean you’re not hard yet? I sure do <i>suck</i>.” Jaejoong purrs, breaking into laughter when Yunho slams on the breaks.</p>
<p>“You’ll be the death of me.”</p>
<p>“Well, I have played death, and I’ve been told I make a good vampire. I’m sure we can work something out. I’m very good at sucking.”</p>
<p>“Jae!”</p>
<p>Jaejoong laughingly waves his hands as Yunho does look a little distraught. “Ok, ok, I’ll stop. But you have to know that you really make it way too fucking easy.”</p>
<p>And then a smirk breaks across Yunho’s formerly turned down mouth. “And how do you know I’m not easy on purpose?”</p>
<p>“Now who’s the ass?”</p>
<p>“You are.”</p>
<p>They both start laughing again, only silenced when Yunho wraps a large hand around the nape of Jaejoong’s neck to pull him in for a languid kiss.</p>
<p>When they finally break apart, Jaejoong is breathless and smiling.</p>
<p>“You do know that if I turn up at home with rosy, thoroughly kissed lips, that it’s not really going to help our deception?”</p>
<p>“Alright, alright,” Yunho grumbles good-naturedly. “What are we doing again?”</p>
<p>“Each other?”</p>
<p>“Jae!”</p>
<p>“Ok, fine! Party pooper. Anyway, I’ll storm home and then you can turn up five minutes later looking morose or something. They know I’m meeting you at the stadium since my dad dropped me off so you turning up so quickly after me shouldn’t be too suspicious.”</p>
<p>“And then what?”</p>
<p>“And then you’ll see.”</p>
<p>“What? What kind of prank is this if I don’t know what’s going on?”</p>
<p>“It’ll be fine. Just be really unhappy and morose. See you in five minutes or so.” And with a quick kiss, Jaejoong exits the are, dashing across the small field to get to his parents’ home on the other side.</p>
<p>Yunho watches as he fades away into the distance, not driving away till he sees the man enter the house, before he starts to drive around the block for five minutes before heading to Coach Kim’s.</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div><p>Coach Kim and Mrs Kim are shocked from their television drama when the front door bounces open, slamming against the door stopper loudly. They both sit up, looking at each other anxiously, as they hear the door slam loudly, and angry footsteps coming towards them.</p>
<p>Jaejoong comes round the corner, mouth turned down, shrugging off his jacket angrily as he throws himself onto one of the armchairs.</p>
<p>Coach Kim and Mrs Kim exchange anxious looks before turning back towards their visibly unhappy son, red-faced, breathing hard as if he’s just run a mile.</p>
<p>“Um…what’s happened?” Coach Kim asks carefully.</p>
<p>Jaejoong sends a baleful glare his father’s way, huffing as he stands.</p>
<p>“Remind me never to date again. I’m done with dating.” And with that, he turns, storming up the stairs to his bedroom, cringing because really, his acting is so bad it’s not funny. He’s too busy trying not to laugh that he had no idea what to say. He didn’t want to lie though, and so he said what he did. Yunho and him are not dating. They’re just together.</p>
<p>They just are.</p>
<p>He slams his bedroom door just for good measure, before collapsing on his bed and laughing into his pillow. He is giddy. Just totally and completely giddy.</p>
<p>Coach Kim and Mrs Kim stare at the stairs where their son had just disappeared up. They sit in silence, both feeling desolate, when the doorbell rings. They exchange looks, and both get up to answer the door.</p>
<p>An upset Yunho greets them, and Mrs Kim especially has to fight to stop her tears of disappointment from showing.</p>
<p>“What’s the matter?”</p>
<p>“Can I come in?”</p>
<p>“S-sure.”</p>
<p>Yunho walks in and heads straight to the kitchen, going to the fridge to grab a bottle of beer. He cracks it open and chugs the entire contents without pause, much to the shock of Coach Kim and his wife. He drops the bottle with a loud bang on the table, burping loudly, before turning to the stunned couple, and apologising.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I’ve had one hell of a night. I don’t think I’ve ever had another night like this in my entire life. I need to sit and reflect.”</p>
<p>And with that, he moves to the breakfast table, pulling out a chair and dropping heavily into it. He bends over, dropping his head onto the table top, groaning loudly as if in distress. His back is to the kitchen door where Coach Kim and Mrs Kim are still standing gaping.</p>
<p>Mrs Kim moves first, going straight to the stove to dish out some soup from the pot Jaejoong had made earlier, sticking it in the microwave to heat for Yunho.</p>
<p>Yunho keeps his head down, trying not bang it on the tabletop because he feels just a little guilty. Jaejoong is the brat, not him. Such is the life of an only child who also happens to be a rockstar who gets his way a tad too much it seems.</p>
<p>He hears the chairs opposite him being dragged and Mrs Kim’s soft, motherly voice speaking to him.</p>
<p>“Here. I heated some soup for you. It’ll make you feel better.”</p>
<p>He straightens up then, watching the older couple carefully, seeing that they’re looking a little strained. He bloody hopes Jae knows what he’s doing. He accepts the bowl of soup gratefully, and starts to eat.</p>
<p>The soup really is fucking good.</p>
<p>Halfway through, he hears the kitchen door open but he doesn’t turn. He chances a glance up at his coach and his wife, and the sheer horror on their face is a little comical and he chokes on his soup. He leans back, pushing his chair away from the table, watching as the older couple’s eyes get bigger and rounder. How did he not notice that Mrs Kim’s eyes and mouth are pretty much identical to Hero Jaejoong’s?</p>
<p>He can sense Jae is close, and he pushes his chair back a little more, just in time too as he suddenly finds himself with a lapful of snuggly rockstar in a hoodie and skinny jeans. Jae has apparently taken the time to shower because he smells fresh and wet. Yunho cannot help himself as he ducks his nose into the crook of the older man’s neck and inhaling, before licking at the droplets still clinging to him, making Jae giggle.</p>
<p>Coach Kim and Mrs Kim are gaping. Gaping. They cannot close their mouths if their lives depended on it.</p>
<p>Jaejoong looks over at his parents and well, if poleaxed needed a photo in the dictionary to illustrate the word, his parents’ faces would be absolutely perfect.</p>
<p>“Mum, Dad, I’m going out. Don’t wait up cos I’m probably not coming home.”</p>
<p>Yunho pauses his casual licking at the words, drawing back and looking up at the older man.</p>
<p>“You’re not?”</p>
<p>“We have a new house to christen.”</p>
<p>“We do?”</p>
<p>“It has five bedrooms…”</p>
<p>And all the blood in Yunho’s body appears to have gone south, as he swallows hard. He nudges Jae, manhandling him till he is seated astride his lap instead of sideways, and then he stands, making the older man laugh at the sudden movement, his legs wrapped tightly around his waist.</p>
<p>He turns to look down at the still gaping older couple, a wry smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the soup, Mrs Kim. I’ll see you at the airport tomorrow morning, Coach.”</p>
<p>And with that he strides out the door, with a rockstar pretending to be a koala around him, both of them chuckling the entire way as they leave the house, completely wrapped up in each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You do realise it’s after nine and my house has no furniture right?” Yunho drops Jaejoong on the hood of his car, trying to back away but the man traps him with his legs. </p>
<p>“You’re so warm, don’t go.”</p>
<p>“We’ll be much warmer in the car.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong smiles blithely, popping his sunglasses on his nose and lies back on the still warm hood, stretching his arms languidly over his head, arching, causing his hoodie and teeshirt to ride up, exposing his belly button piercing with the blood red ruby in it. </p>
<p>Yunho’s eyes are drawn immediately to the pale skin, and the crimson jewel winking in the bright street lamp, unable to stop himself as he places a warm palm on the strip of skin he can see, running his hand up under Jae’s top, making the beautiful man moan happily as he tightens his legs around the backs of Yunho’s thighs.</p>
<p>“I feel like I’m floating. Why do I feel like I’m floating?”</p>
<p>Yunho chuckles at the older man who has an absolutely blissful smile on his face. He can understand the need for the sunglasses so while he wants nothing more than to look into Jae’s eyes, he is content watching his mouth stretch in a very uncharacteristic smile.</p>
<p>No, not uncharacteristic.</p>
<p>This is Jae.   </p>
<p>He reluctantly pulls his hand away from that soft, yet hard body, trying to ignore the throaty whines coming from the prone man that are making his cock want to take a peek, as he does so. “Come on, baby, we need to go. I’m getting cold while you’re all nice and warm on my poor car.”</p>
<p>And he has to hide a grin when the blissful smile turns into a gorgeous pout, Jae sitting up on his elbows, lowering his sunglasses as he glares up at Yunho over the rim.</p>
<p>“Your poor car? What about me?”</p>
<p>“What about you?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong huffs, sitting up, yelping when Yunho leans down to heft him back into his arms, his hands securely and rather proprietarily on his ass as he smirks at him. </p>
<p>“Stop sulking Mr. Rockstar and get in the damn car before I freeze my ass off.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong grumbles as Yunho drops him gently to his feet, muttering under his breath as he moves round to the passenger side of the car.</p>
<p>“Somehow, me being a rockstar doesn’t seem to make a lick of difference.”</p>
<p>Yunho hears him, grinning as he sticks out his tongue at the pouting older man, speaking as he enters the car.</p>
<p>“You’re right, it makes no difference whatsoever.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong zips his hoodie all the way up to his nose to hide the ridiculous smile he is wearing at the younger man’s words, watching those long fingers fiddle with the buttons on the dash to turn the heating up and get music going. A familiar song starts to play and he groans, sinking lower in his seat as Yunho backs out of his parents driveway. He zips his hoodie up even more, taking off his sunglasses so he can zip himself all the way up.</p>
<p>Yunho looks over at the now completely hidden singer, chuckling as he pokes him in the side. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong now?”</p>
<p>“Change the channel,” comes the muffled reply.</p>
<p>“Change the what?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong unzips the hoodie down to his nose again, eyeing the younger man balefully. “Channel. Radio channel. Change it.”</p>
<p>“But I like this song.”</p>
<p>“Do you know who sings it?”</p>
<p>“Um… I don’t know. Some old group. They’re all probably ahjusshis now.”</p>
<p>Yunho lets out a sharp yelp when he gets a fist straight to the shoulder, almost causing him to swerve into the next lane. Thankfully, the road is pretty quiet as they are still in the suburbs.</p>
<p>“Yah! What the hell?”</p>
<p>“I was in that group, you idiot!”</p>
<p>“Aren’t you an ahjusshi?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong groans, zipping his hoodie back up as Yunho’s thoroughly amused chuckles ring around the confined space of the car. Trust him to find the one man who truly doesn’t give a flying crap about his rock god status. Ahjusshi? What a rude little kid! He stays zipped up, starting to sweat, huffing and puffing in the carbon dioxide laden confines of his hoodie, actually pouting. But god, does he want to smile and sing from the rooftops. Yunho is completely irreverent, and despite being really unused to being teased, Jaejoong finds that he is actually starting to like it.</p>
<p>Yunho keeps looking over the wrapped up superstar, shaking his head constantly, a smile permanently etched on his face. Jae must really be used to getting his own way. Well, too bad for him, Yunho is also used to getting his own way. It’ll definitely be fun to see who wins the battle of wills. </p>
<p>He can sense that they are on the motorway, and Jaejoong finally unzips himself, looking curiously around. His still damp  hair from his shower is plastered to his head, and he looks rather adorable with sunglasses on, and his hair like a mushroom, with just his nose peeking out over the zip of the hoodie.</p>
<p>“Where are we going?”</p>
<p>“Home.”</p>
<p>“Your home? I didn’t bring the keys to my home.”</p>
<p>“You live in Seoul?”</p>
<p>“I have an apartment there. Remember my wall?”</p>
<p>Well, Yunho’s cock certainly remembers as it twitches in appreciation as Jaejoong’s flyaway words. The man is definitely a master at seduction and innuendo. Yunho has to pay attention and try and deflect it, otherwise he might find themselves parked in a secluded bush somewhere trying to replicate a mating show on the Discovery channel.</p>
<p>Good grief, now his brain has turned to them fucking like animals.</p>
<p>Kim Jaejoong is very bad influence.</p>
<p>He clears his throat, trying to think of hockey plays to slow the blood flow to his cock. </p>
<p>Ice. He needs to think of ice.</p>
<p>He remembers the poster of the man on his sister’s wall. Jae’s nipples look like they’re always iced.</p>
<p>Oh fuck, this is not going well at all. </p>
<p>He coughs loudly, trying not to look at Jae whom he can see looking at him curiously out the corner of his eye.</p>
<p>“We’re going to my parents’ home.”</p>
<p>“What!?” Jaejoong sits up quickly, unzipping himself till mid-chest as he turns in the bucket seat, pulling the seat belt so that he can face his body towards the young man studiously staring at the road. What is he doing? Parents?</p>
<p>“Relax, ahjusshi. You can wait in the car.”</p>
<p>“Yah!” Jaejoong smacks Yunho again, less harder than the first time, and it makes the younger man laugh. “I am not an ahjusshi you horrible man.”</p>
<p>“Does that mean you’re not waiting in the car? Because I meant for an ahjusshi to stay in the car.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong simply crosses his arms, huffing annoyedly as he sits back in his seat. He is a little apprehensive. He didn’t see the problem with showing his parents that they’re together since his parents already practically treat Yunho as their second son anyway. Yunho’s parents on the other hand are an unknown entity. He is worried about being judged and found wanting because parents who give their son a house so that he doesn’t have to commute must love their son a whole damn lot. His natural defences are coming back up, and he can feel the walls bricking up.</p>
<p>But just as the walls are about to be cemented around himself, just as the ice is about to be reformed around his heart, just as he’s about to fortify himself for the public, putting on his Hero persona, a warm hand lands on his knee, squeezing it gently.</p>
<p>Reassuringly.</p>
<p>“I can feel you closing up from way over here. I know it’s probably too early, but will you trust me?”</p>
<p>Simple words, but with the word he’s always avoided for most of his life. </p>
<p>Trust. </p>
<p>Jaejoong stares at the hand on his knee, the overlarge knuckles at complete odds with the long slim fingers. Pianist fingers. Yunho has beautiful hands. And as he watches, he is struck by something.</p>
<p>Yunho’s hands are not travelling further up his leg. They are staying on his knee, not straying any further up. For a man who is excellent at manipulating, and used to being manipulated, the fact that Yunho is not using his physical attraction to get him to agree to what he wants just about kills him. He knows what he would have done. As Hero Jaejoong, and perhaps even as Kim Jaejoong, he’d have long had his hand on Yunho’s upper thigh, distracting him, turning him on, till he has no idea what he’s agreeing or disagreeing to.</p>
<p>But not Yunho.</p>
<p>And then there’s his question.</p>
<p>
  <i>Will you trust me?</i>
</p>
<p>And he’d prefaced it by giving Jaejoong an out if he says no. He is asking, not demanding, and even giving him a good reason to decline. And he had said “will” not “do”. A simple word can change the tone of a question so easily. </p>
<p><i>Do you trust me</i> is a challenge, <i>will you trust me</i> is a plea.</p>
<p>Jaejoong smiles, placing his hand over the top of Yunho’s and lacing their fingers together. He steals a look over at the younger man, and his smile widens when he sees Yunho’s mouth tugging up to the side in a tiny smile of his own. </p>
<p>They sit in silence for the rest of the drive, content to hold hands and listen to pop music on the radio channel that Yunho had refused to change it from.</p>
<p>As they enter the security gate of a huge property, close enough to the heart of Seoul for Jaejoong to know how bloody expensive the place probably is, his heart starts pounding once again. And again, Yunho reassures him without needing to say a word, flipping his palm over to clasp their clammy hands together. </p>
<p>Jaejoong isn’t the only nervous one.</p>
<p>Yunho gets out first, going round to the passenger side to get the door for Jaejoong, but he is pleasantly surprised when the older man emerges on his own. The hoodie is once again zipped up to his chin, his sunglasses nowhere to be found, his eyes huge and dark and looking a little lost. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Yunho speaks softly, slipping an arm around him, tugging Jae to his side, and the man literally melts against him. </p>
<p>Their bodies meld together, Jae molding himself to fit under Yunho’s arm and he buries his nose against Yunho’s throat again, kissing his favourite spot and smiling.</p>
<p>“You know, I’ve imagined myself tucked into your side for awhile now.”</p>
<p>“And how is the reality?” Yunho nuzzles his nose against Jae’s hair. </p>
<p>“I don’t want to move.”</p>
<p>“Then you don’t have to.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know how your parents are going to react with me plastered to your side the first time I meet them.”</p>
<p>“We can always prank them.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong laughs then, pulling away slightly to gaze up at Yunho who is looking down fondly at him. “Somehow I don’t think your parents would appreciate that.”</p>
<p>“Maybe. But I certainly would.”</p>
<p>“Brat.”</p>
<p>Yunho presses a quick kiss to Jaejoong’s temple, and turns, coaxing the man to move with him. He smiles when Jae tightens his hold, keeping himself plastered to his side.</p>
<p>“You’re just asking for trouble.”</p>
<p>“I <i>am</i> trouble.”</p>
<p>“Oh, trust me, I know.”</p>
<p>“I do trust you.”</p>
<p>Yunho’s hand squeezes at Jaejoong’s hip as they approach the front door. “I know.”</p>
<p>The door opens just as they get to it, a uniformed man smiling at the cuddling couple in greeting.</p>
<p>“Welcome back. Your parents are in the blue room.”</p>
<p>“You have a fucking butler?” Jaejoong hisses under his breath as he sends the liveried man a blinding smile, more out of nervousness and surprise than anything else as they walk into the house. “The blue room? The blue fucking room? You have colour coordinated rooms? What is this? England? Am I meeting the king and queen or something? The blue goddamn fucking room? Jung Yunho, turn around right now, I’m not meeting your royal parents.”</p>
<p>“Calm down, love. I’m not turning around, but you can wait here if you want.”</p>
<p>“I’m not going to calm the fuck down. The blue fucking room?”</p>
<p>“Why are you so fixated on the room colour?”</p>
<p>“Because!”</p>
<p>“We’re here.”</p>
<p>“What!”</p>
<p>Mr and Mrs Jung both look up as they here a strangled yelp from the doorway of the room where they are conversing quietly. They are highly amused when they see their laughing son with a man trying his best to burrow his face into the tall young man’s neck. Hero Jaejoong, because it really cannot be anyone else, is practically inside their son’s hoodie. Mrs Jung smiles at the sight, especially when Yunho presses his lips to the top of the man’s head and rolls his eyes at them, amusement shining through his dark almond eyes.</p>
<p>“Are you going to stay there all night?”</p>
<p>“If I have to, yes.”</p>
<p>“You’re not even going to show your face?”</p>
<p>“They know what I look like.”</p>
<p>“They know what Hero Jaejoong looks like. They don’t know what my boyfriend looks like.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong makes a rude sound, knowing he’s being silly, but god he wishes he had his sunglasses right now. He thought it would be rude to wear them, but now he feels utterly exposed and totally naked without them. The simple pair of glasses are like a physical manifestation of his inner walls, and he is really feeling their loss. </p>
<p>“Jaejoong?” Mrs Jung calls out softly, watching the man’s body stiffen and he practically has his legs wrapped around her son’s right leg. She is standing next to them, and she knows he hadn’t expected her to be so close. This man is six years older than her son, but looking at them right now, their roles seem reversed. She feels a pang for the man, remembering his riveting performance onstage that had her in tears. The man before her bares his soul for everyone to see, and no one gives him anything in return.</p>
<p>No one but her son.</p>
<p>She can understand him clinging to the younger man. Heck, she’s been there. Always needing to be strong in the face of adversity, being told that because she’s a woman in a man’s world, she really wouldn’t get anywhere. It only got worse after her marriage, because the assumption was that she got where she did because of her husband, and not through her own efforts and hard work. </p>
<p>Her reputation as the queen bitch from hell is not unfounded. She is unrelenting at work, and occasionally she brings it home too. But her husband reminds her that she can be herself, and not to take herself so seriously all the time. That she is both the woman at work and the loving mother and wife at home, and they have shaped her to be who she is today. She should never be ashamed of being either person.</p>
<p>And neither should Jaejoong.</p>
<p>She nods at her son who takes a step forward, the rockstar still plastered to his side like some sort of siamese twin. </p>
<p>Yunho nudges at Jaejoong’s head with his chin. “You really need to get out of there. Mum won’t bite.”</p>
<p>“But you said she’s a real nasty piece of work,” comes the muffled response and Mrs Jung quirks an eyebrow at her son who is suddenly looking anywhere but at her. She can hear her husband chuckling in the back and she rolls her eyes.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Jae. Now she’s going to kill us both.”</p>
<p>“Stop scaring your boyfriend.” She finally speaks, chiding her son as she tugs Jaejoong gently from him. The man resists, but he allows her to pull him away when she puts in a little more strength into it.</p>
<p>She is very tall herself, five foot ten, but the singer is just a smidge taller. She pulls him easily into a stiff hug, his body unrelenting, unlike the way he had been against her son, but it doesn’t bother her as she kisses the stunning man, with a crease on his cheek from pressing so hard against the collar of Yunho’s hoodie, and whispers in his ear. </p>
<p>“Thank you for making my son happy.”</p>
<p>She holds him till she feels him relaxing, his arms that had been hanging stiffly to the sides finally reach around her in a tentative hug. She gives him another squeeze before she steps back, letting him go, smiling at him as he gazes at her with a strange look in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Oppa!” </p>
<p>Yunho winces at the sound, and Jaejoong immediately plasters himself back against his side, as his sister comes round from behind him, smirking like the brat she is.</p>
<p>“So, Hero oppa, do I call you Hero? Jaejoong? Oppa? Wait, I call my oppa, oppa. Oppa two then? What even is your name?”</p>
<p>“Jihye!” Mr Jung calls out from the couch as he stands, snaring his daughter, keeping her to his side as he greets his son’s boyfriend. “I’m really sorry about her. This one is a work in progress. You got the finished product.” He nods towards Yunho as he holds out his hand, and Jaejoong takes it, shaking it but not leaving the perceived security of the circle of Yunho’s arm.</p>
<p>“Dad! That’s not very nice. Why are you embarrassing me like this?” Jihye pouts, crossing her arms and glaring at her father before looking over at her brother who is trying not to laugh. “Oppa one you can stop laughing or else I’ll ask oppa two to kick your ass.”</p>
<p>“I feel like I’m in a kid’s program. Oppa one? Oppa two? What are we? Bananas in pyjamas?”</p>
<p>“Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyeeeeeeeeeew,” Jihye shakes her head violently, her hands over her eyes. “Yaoi images, yaoi images. Oppa two is hot as fuck but not oppa one.”</p>
<p>“Jihye!” Both her parents chorus, sending apologetic looks to Jaejoong who is trying not smirk.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” her brother asks in disbelief.</p>
<p>Jihye unfolds her hands from her face. “<i>Bananas in pyjamas?</i> COME ON!”</p>
<p>Jaejoong can’t help it. He feels like he’s in twilight zone, and he bursts out laughing. </p>
<p>Genuine laughter. </p>
<p>His laugh is broken, sounding a little strange, his hand over his mouth as he cracks up, eyes watering as he tries to regain control but really, the whole night has been crazy, and he’s just caught one of those hysterical laugh bugs. He finally steps away from Yunho, using both hands to wipe away at the tears leaking from his eyes, shaking his head at Jihye who is gaping at him.</p>
<p>“I keep calling your brother a brat, but I think you’re the real brat in this family.”</p>
<p>“Takes one to know one,” is the quick retort, and Jaejoong starts chuckling again, finally relaxing.</p>
<p>“I don’t deny I’m a brat. Your brother is not letting me get away with it though. Can you believe he cares more about his car than about my warmth?”</p>
<p>Jihye huffs, nodding her head. “I can believe that. That car is like his girlfriend or something. You’ve got competition.”</p>
<p>“Who do you think will win?”</p>
<p>“Well…” Jihye pauses as if to think.</p>
<p>“Yah! Why do you even need to think!?” Yunho speaks up, his voice grouchy. Oddly enough, he is feeling the loss of Jaejoong plastered against his side, and now he’s just a tad embarrassed at where the conversation has gone. Ok, so he does like his car a whole lot, but he doesn’t <i>love</i> it. Not really… </p>
<p>“You have to admit, son. You are a little attached to that car.”</p>
<p>“A little too attached, really.” Mrs Jung nods sagely, agreeing with her husband, winking at Jaejoong who grins back.  </p>
<p>“What is this? Gang up against Yunho day?”</p>
<p>“No, this is welcome Jaejoong to the family day at your expense,” Mr Jung smirks as his son rolls his eyes, huffing and crossing his arms across his chest.</p>
<p>“Couldn’t you have welcomed him the usual way?”</p>
<p>“What way? You mean where we sit at the dinner table, making strained conversation about the weather, the economy, and the government while your mother and I play footsie under the table, and your date tries unsuccessfully to figure out which fork to use?”</p>
<p>“Ouch, dad. Ouch. Not all of us were educated in bloody England.”</p>
<p>“Hey, you did say usual way.” Mr Jung holds up his hands, just as Jaejoong speaks up as well.</p>
<p>“Hah! I was right! English! And good god,” Jaejoong suddenly realises where he is as he turns a complete 360 degrees, staring at the room in wonder. “The room really is fucking blue.”</p>
<p>“You should see our green room. It’s a lovely shade of apple green, and really soothing. I sit in there when I feel like throttling my kids which happens on a daily basis.” Mrs Jung says, staring pointedly at Jihye who just sticks her tongue out at her mother. “We’re thinking of adding another themed room. You seem to be well acquainted with the colour red. Care to help me with that?”</p>
<p>“Mum! I didn’t tell anyone about oppa needing to find a date online! You’re not taking my room!” Jihye suddenly protests, running to Yunho’s side and tugging at his and also Jaejoong’s hoodies. “Please, oppa, I’ve been good.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong doesn’t think anything of it as he pats Jihye’s hand reassuringly before turning to Mrs Jung. “I really don’t think you’d want a red room. It has, uh, rather interesting connotations these days…what with that book and all. How about a feature wall instead? You could liven up a room without turning the whole room into one colour. I have feature walls in my apartment and it really adds something extra without compromising the rest of the room.”</p>
<p>“Uh…Jae…I really don’t think my parents would want a wall like yours in the house…”</p>
<p>Jihye’s eyes light up wickedly, smirking cheekily, and Jaejoong marvels at how truly similar her face is to Yunho’s. </p>
<p>“But I like his wall. It looks like a medieval torture chamber. The shackles especially look really realistic, but I’m sure you know about that more than any of us.”</p>
<p>“Jihye!”</p>
<p>Jaejoong starts laughing again. He knows what Yunho is thinking, and he shakes his head at both Mr and Mrs Jung whose eyes have gotten a little wider, a little rounder. However, he doesn’t see disgust or derision. Hell, they don’t even look scandalised. They are merely a little shocked, and he can see a flicker of interest in their eyes. He explains hastily.</p>
<p>“I collect weapons. I have a feature wall of weapons, and the wall shackles are the centrepiece. It was featured in a magazine recently which is why Jihye knows about it.”</p>
<p>“Weapons?” Yunho asks, and Jaejoong laughs again when he sees the disappoinment in his boyfriend’s eyes. </p>
<p>He steps back against his side, mouth against his ear, whispering huskily. “The feature wall in my bedroom went up after the magazine shoot and well, you may view them as weapons too if you like, because you’ll be begging for mercy when I’m done with you.” And because he is feeling happy, relaxed and rather naughty, he licks at his favourite spot, smirking when Yunho stiffens.</p>
<p>Yunho swallows hard, arm snaking around Jaejoong’s surprisingly narrow waist yet again, squeezing the man into his side tightly. He turns to his amused family, three eyebrows in three faces all quirked knowingly at him and he has to fight to keep from blushing. </p>
<p>“Uh…I just came home to get my, uh, my k-keys.” Yunho groans as his family as well as Jaejoong chuckle at his stuttering. Why the hell he stutters when he is nervous or embarrassed is beyond him, but everyone seems to know that tell of his. </p>
<p>“They’re in my study. Jihye can you go get them?”</p>
<p>The teenager pouts again, grumbling under her breath as she walks away. “What am I? A servant? We have an army of them but it’s always Jihye get this. Jihye get that. Why couldn’t I have been born first?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong hears her and he turns, calling over Yunho’s shoulder, “I’m an only child and thirty years old but it’s still <i>Joongie get this, Joongie get that</i> at my parents’ house, if that makes you feel any better.”</p>
<p>Jihye turns, beaming at her idol, and now hopefully future brother-in-law, loving him just a little more for being a wonderful person. She fists her hand, shouting, “Fighting!” before turning and running to the other side of the house where her father’s study lies to get her brother’s keys.</p>
<p>Jaejoong doesn’t realise it, but his reassurance of Jihye has sealed the approval of the older Jungs for him. All of Yunho’s other relationships, including Donghae, the sole one that was really approved by both parents, had viewed Jihye as more of a nuisance than Yunho’s beloved younger sister. None had tried to get to know her, barely even speaking to her as far as her parents could tell. But Jaejoong had just defended her in a way. Showing her that even a rock icon, no matter how big or old, will still be <i>Joongie</i> to his parents. He had given her something of himself, something personal, to make her feel better and he just scored a truck load of brownie points for it, with every Jung left in that room.</p>
<p>The singer is totally oblivious though. </p>
<p>“I’d offer you some refreshments but I have a feeling the two of you have somewhere to be tonight.” Mr Jung says,  eyebrows waggling suggestively as he punches his son in the shoulder good naturedly, man to man.</p>
<p>Mrs Jung elbows her husband for being creepy, changing the subject as her son blushes and Jaejoong smirks. Well, her son is still her son and she really doesn’t want to think about any consummating if she can help it. Maybe she can lock Jihye up for another few years.</p>
<p>“Jaejoong, is it alright if I call you Jaejoong?” She continues when the man nods. “Are you going to the game tomorrow?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong exchanges looks with Yunho, who shrugs. “I haven’t actually given it any thought. I’d like to, but I haven’t talked to Yunho about it. I only found out tonight that he plays ice hockey for my dad’s team.”</p>
<p>“Your father is Coach Kim?” Mr and Mrs Jung chorus.</p>
<p>“Whose father is Coach Kim?” Jihye re-enters, slamming the manila envelope into her brother’s chest.</p>
<p>“Mine.”</p>
<p>Jihye gapes, and then starts to laugh. “How have you two not met before? Oppa one practically lives at Coach Kim’s house. I think they adopted him with our parents’ blessing. You two getting married won’t be a problem at all.”</p>
<p>Mrs Jung grabs her daughter, clapping her hand across her mouth. “I’m really sorry. I clearly need to work on this one a whole lot more. Give me a kiss and off you go.”</p>
<p>Yunho steps forward quickly, kissing his mum on her cheek and ruffling his sister’s hair, sticking his tongue out at her when she glares at him. His father claps him on the shoulder as he steps back, reaching for Jaejoong and turning to leave when his mother’s voice stops him.</p>
<p>“Missing one more kiss.”</p>
<p>And to the surprise of everyone, though not so much Mrs Jung, Jaejoong blushes lightly, stepping forward and pecking her quickly on the cheek. </p>
<p>Jihye definitely doesn’t want to miss out on this kiss though, ripping her mother’s hand from her mouth and demanding, “What about me, oppa two?” And then she pouts, batting her eyelashes at him, making the rockstar laugh as he leans forward and presses a kiss to her forehead. Her beaming smile is identical to her brother’s and he ruffles her hair fondly. He waves goodbye as Yunho grabs his hand and tugging him back against his side, as they leave arm in arm.</p>
<p>The three remaining Jungs watch them walking down the hall, smiling as Jaejoong slips his hand in Yunho’s back pocket and rub his cheek against his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Well?”</p>
<p>“They have my vote!”</p>
<p>“Of course they have your vote you silly girl. That man is all over your walls. I think you should take them down though. Even I’m feeling a little awkward about having seen his nipples.”</p>
<p>“But, Dad!”</p>
<p>“How would you like it if your boyfriend was all over your brother’s walls?”</p>
<p>“Why not girlfriend?”</p>
<p>“Jihye!”</p>
<p>“He’s nothing like Seunghyun.”</p>
<p>Jihye’s face scrunches up in distaste at her mother’s words. Her thoughts are whirring, and after so many years, she finally decides that perhaps now is the time to say something.</p>
<p>“Mum, Dad, I need to tell you something.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div>“I’m so sorry.”<p>“What for?”</p>
<p>Yunho looks over at Jae as he drives down the driveway, surprised to see the older man smiling.</p>
<p>“My family’s a little…”</p>
<p>“I like them. I can see why you’re the way you are. Your mum’s pretty forceful, and your dad’s pretty cheeky and somehow you’re both of that. And your sister is just the bratty side of you.”</p>
<p>“Forceful huh?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong drops his hand into Yunho’s lap, moving it straight up his inner thigh and squeezing, grinning when the man groans. </p>
<p>“Trust you to pick up on that. Well, we’ll see whether you’re forceful in <i>every</i> aspect,” Jaejoong smirks.</p>
<p>“Jae…”</p>
<p>“I like the way you say my name…”</p>
<p>And just like that, the electric sexual charge between them is ignited once again, though really it never quite dissipated. </p>
<p>Yunho keeps an eye on the road, his hand on Jae’s in his lap to stop the man from moving up any further. This seems to amuse the older man, but he is really having trouble concentrating. His photographic memory is really backfiring on him right now because he is replaying their phone <i>conversation</i> in his head and he is getting harder by the second. </p>
<p>“We’re not going to make it back to Anyang, are we?”</p>
<p>“We were never going back to Anyang,” Yunho replies as he turns into the underground garage of his apartment building.</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>Yunho doesn’t reply, concentrating on parking his car. </p>
<p>He is out in a flash, and Jaejoong follows suit, curious as to what’s going on. Yunho pins him against the car, nuzzling down his cheek, and he can hear the smile in the younger man’s voice. </p>
<p>“You might want to put your sunglasses on. My building is pretty busy.”</p>
<p>“We can always go back to Anyang.”</p>
<p>Yunho chuckles hoarsely, pressing his hips into the other man’s. “We’re not going to make it back.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong moans softly, feeling the hardness against his own, and he rocks his hips back, slipping his arms up and around Yunho’s neck, tilting his head back slightly and smiling at the younger man. “I really love your height. Have I mentioned that? I didn’t just enjoy imagining myself tucked against your side. I also imagined being able to kiss you, carding my hands through your hair, though really, I couldn’t actually see your hair in that profile photo so I was actually fine had you been bald.”</p>
<p>“You know, that got real good till you starting talking about me being bald,” Yunho chuckles ruefully, slipping his hands into the tight back pockets of Jae’s skinny jeans and pressing him further against the car, as the singer lets out a husky laugh that goes straight to his groin, making his cock twitch. </p>
<p>Jaejoong runs his lips against Yunho’s chin, smiling when the man smiles. They stay like that for a few minutes, just nuzzling and feeling, their lips not even meeting once as they simply explore the contours of each other’s faces gently. No words are necessary, they are just connecting, touching, not realising how much they had actually yearned for each other, yet inherently knowing what they need. </p>
<p>Yunho finally ducks his head, mouth against Jaejoong’s ear, “Ready to go?”</p>
<p>He nods, nudging Yunho, making the younger man step back as he turns, opening the car door to retrieve his sunglasses from the space in the door handle.</p>
<p>Car locked, they leave hand in hand, both with their hoodies up, Yunho with his duffle back over his shoulder.</p>
<p>The ride to the 17th floor is relatively uneventful. Three men enter the lift at ground level, and while they had stared curiously at Jaejoong who had been standing behind Yunho, nose pressed against the back of his shoulder, they know who Yunho is and decide not to ask. </p>
<p>Jaejoong wastes no time, unashamedly roaming Yunho’s apartment the second they enter. The apartment is relatively modest compared to the mansion he’d just come from, and he’s actually a little surprised. The kitchen is pretty well fitted out, but clearly unused, three out of the four gas stoves actually have a fine layer of dust on them. He nosies in the lounge, unsurprised to find a wall mounted 72 inch television and a ridiculously convoluted sound system. He counts seven speakers. Though really, he can’t judge since he himself has a similar set up in his own apartment.  </p>
<p>However what is surprising in the baby grand piano in the corner of the room. He trails his finger on the familiar instrument, smiling to himself as he settles down on the bench. The window to his left shows him an unrestricted view of the city below, and he finds himself inspired.</p>
<p>He lifts the lid, testing out a couple of keys and finds the instrument perfectly tuned. He glances up, to find Yunho gazing at him with an unfathomable look in his eye, and Jaejoong suddenly feels shy. He drops the lid, and is about to get up when his boyfriend speaks.</p>
<p>“Play me something.”</p>
<p>“I’d rather play you.”</p>
<p>“Play me something, and pretend you are playing me.”</p>
<p>“That’s not fair.”</p>
<p>“Please, Jae…”</p>
<p>Jaejoong settles back down, lifting the lid and taking away the protective velvet strip, dropping it next to him on the bench. He stares at the familiar ebony and ivory keys for a few moments, before putting his hands over them, poised, closing his eyes briefly as he takes a deep breath, and then his fingers drop, dancing on the keys.</p>
<p>A gentle, sweet sound emerges, very unlike the music Hero Jaejoong normally plays, and Yunho’s eyes widen as he recognises the song.</p>
<p>“You remember…”</p>
<p>“I remember everything, baby,” Jaejoong smiles, continuing to play, closing his eyes and concentrating. He is sure he’s getting some of it wrong because he is playing by ear, from whatever it is he can remember of the song.</p>
<p>
  <i>”Hana mo kimo bokura mo kanashii… Sora ni mukatte nobiru shika nai… Utsumu kutabi ni… Bokura wa kizuku… Soshite mata miageru…”</i>
</p>
<p>Yunho leans against the wall, head tilted as he hugs himself, watching Jaejoong singing softly with his eyes closed. The song is beautiful and simple, and after hearing Jae’s voice from earlier that evening, the contrast is stark, but it also makes him understand exactly how talented his boyfriend is. The soft quality in Jae’s voice, the pureness, as he sings from his heart is beautiful to hear. He knows that the song would have been perfectly fine unaccompanied by the piano. He will never be able to listen to this song again without preferring his Jae singing it, but he really doesn’t mind.</p>
<p>
  <i>”Nemuru anata wa kanashi sou de… Warui yume demo miteru youda… Boku wa koko dayo… tonari ni iruyo… Dokoemo mou ikanai…”</i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong opens his eyes and turns to Yunho, who is smiling softly at him.</p>
<p>
  <i>”How do I live without you…?”</i>
</p>
<p>The question falls between them as they stare at each other, Jaejoong’s fingers are quiet on the keys, his heart feeling like it has stopped because he is talking to himself in his head, painfully aware that he probably shouldn’t say what he wants to say out loud, as Yunho finally breaks the silence.</p>
<p>But as usual, the younger man is completely in accord with him.</p>
<p>“I know we might be moving too fast, but I don’t ever want to find out.”</p>
<p>And Jaejoong’s heart starts beating again, dropping his eyes back to the keyboard as he takes a deep breath.</p>
<p>Yunho simply watches as Jae replaces the velvet strip on the keys and shuts the lid. He doesn’t move till the older man comes past, trailing behind him, giving the man his space.</p>
<p>Jaejoong is trying to work through the tumultuous feelings within him. His Hero Jaejoong side is screaming at him, saying everything is moving too fast.</p>
<p>Too fast, too fast, too fast, run now.</p>
<p>But Kim Jaejoong is fighting that side off. Fighting off the very defences that kept him sane in the entertainment industry, but ensured that he was as lonely and as solitary as a person could possibly get.</p>
<p>Don’t run. </p>
<p>Run.</p>
<p>Don’t run.</p>
<p>He continues exploring, even as his mind fights a battle that he already knows the outcome of. He just needs to muddle through it and get there.</p>
<p>He ducks his head into the first door down the hallway leading to the bedrooms, and he finds himself in a tiny and simple bathroom with a wet floor shower. He moves quickly down to the next room, and finds the laundry. He is rather surprised to see the laundry basket relatively empty, but as he thinks about the type of man Yunho is, decides that it isn’t really surprising at all. He continues on down, aware of Yunho trailing behind him, but unaware that the man is stripping as he walks, tossing his hoodie, tee shirt and wife beater into the basket.</p>
<p>Jaejoong enters the next room, and finds himself in a study of sorts, a huge desk with the latest iMac model on it, but otherwise, it is empty. There is a large couch, that he rightly guesses probably doubles as a spare bed. One wall is absolutely covered from floor to ceiling by a glass cabinet, and it is filled with trophies. He is a little surprised that Yunho doesn’t have it outside in the living room, in some sort of position of honour. An homage to his achievements. </p>
<p>But then he thinks about the young man again, and realises Yunho really isn’t the sort. He plays well, and he does well, because he enjoys it.</p>
<p>He doesn’t do it for the glory or the adulation. He does it because he loves it.</p>
<p>Everything else is just a nice bonus. </p>
<p>He backs out of the room, sensing the other man behind him, but he doesn’t turn as he opens the door to the final room.</p>
<p>Yunho’s bedroom.</p>
<p>He stops in the doorway, his face breaking into a smile immediately at the cheerful bright green covers. If he hadn’t known Yunho, and only known him as an ice hockey jock, the covers would have confused him. But they don’t.</p>
<p>He looks around, taking in the floor to ceiling shelves of books on one wall, and the mess of sporting paraphernalia on the floor on the window side of the bedroom. Hockey sticks, a soccer ball, two basketballs, a baseball bat, a tennis racket, and various other pieces of what he assumes is part of Yunho’s hockey uniform are piled in a rather haphazard manner. Jaejoong  enters the room, turning left and entering the other door he sees. He flicks the light on and finds himself in a modest walk-in closet, with another door at the opposite end. Clothes are hung up neatly on either side, though not really in any discernible order. He keeps walking through the closet, and emerges in a surprisingly large bathroom. He smiles at the deep Japanese bath, with ample room for two, trailing his fingers on the cool tiles as he walks to the large walk-in shower. </p>
<p>He hears Yunho behind him, fiddling with the tub, and then a tap turns on, the sound of water cascading into an empty tub is loud, but he doesn’t turn around.</p>
<p>He stares at the walk-in shower for a few seconds, imagining himself in it, with Yunho, when he feels the younger man coming up behind him, pressing against his back, nosing his way down to his ear.</p>
<p>“How was your self-tour?”</p>
<p>“I’m ready for some company.”</p>
<p>Yunho starts walking forward, pushing Jaejoong into the large walk-in shower, his mouth still by his ear. “I need a shower.”</p>
<p>“What about the bath?”</p>
<p>“Same thing.”</p>
<p>“I like getting wet.”</p>
<p>“I bet you do.” Yunho licks up the delicate curve of Jae’s elfin ears, flicking and dragging heavily against the piercings, making the older man moan and step further back into the circle of his arms.  </p>
<p>Yunho runs his hands up Jaejoong’s body, tugging at the zip by his chin, and pulling it down slowly. </p>
<p>Jaejoong is trying not to squirm, the anticipation is killing him. He is feeling over warm despite the cool bathroom, and he just wants to pull all his clothes off, and Yunho’s too. The zip parts at the bottom of the hoodie and he steps forward to shrug it off, dropping it carelessly to the dry shower floor before turning around, gasping at the sight.</p>
<p>Tall, tanned, leanly muscled, is a smirking young man, naked from waist up. Jaejoong’s eyes immediately drop to his left nipple, and he sees the piercing glinting, and he sweeps his tongue across his bottom lip in anticipation. He lifts his hand, circling the piece of metal, seeing and feeling Yunho’s nipple tighten even more.</p>
<p>“You do know that hurts.”</p>
<p>“Begging for mercy remember?”</p>
<p>Yunho lifts his right hand, cupping the back of Jaejoong’s head, pulling him close, his thumb caressing just under his left ear, smirking slightly.</p>
<p>“I know all your favourite spots…”</p>
<p>“…and tonight we will connect the dots…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don’t know if I need to apologise to everyone for constantly adding songs to my fics… It’s kinda hard to escape with this fic. The song Jaejoong plays for Yunho is this… https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bdOcYlCZeq8</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yunho sighs, stepping back a little, his hand still cupping the side of Jaejoong’s head.</p>
<p>“We need to talk.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong takes in the serious countenance of the younger man, and he feels his heart start beating a painful rhythm in his chest. The steady thumping that is increasing in speed as each second passes. He finally breaks the silence because it doesn’t look like Yunho is going to. The young man is looking at him, but he doesn’t think he can see him. It feels and looks as if Yunho is looking through him, slightly lost in thought.</p>
<p>“Am I going to hate this talk?” Jaejoong queries softly, a hand rubbing gently over the skin just above the waistband of the younger man’s jeans.</p>
<p>Yunho leans forward to kiss Jaejoong’s nose, before stepping back and letting him go, turning away and walking back towards the slowly filling bath. He unbuckles his belt, pulling it off and dropping it to the floor, before he starts unbuttoning his jeans. He doesn’t take them off though, as he turns, slipping a hand into his pocket to pull out the box sitting there.</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s eyes have dropped to the deep V, and he can see the band of Yunho’s underwear, as well as evidence of his erection. The wet patch he can see on the dark grey boxers makes him smile, but the smile dies on his lips when his eyes travel back up and meet Yunho’s serious ones. The distraction is momentary as he remembers what he’d just asked the younger man, and that he hasn’t gotten an answer yet.</p>
<p>“Yunho?” Jaejoong’s voice is cool in the large bathroom. He’s trying to put up a front, because the serious man before him is someone he knows, yet he doesn’t. He knows Yunho is capable of being serious, that email from him in the weekend is a good example, but he has never actually seen it. Not really. Not till now. His eyes drop to the velvet jewelry box in the topless man’s hand, noting that Yunho seems to be nervous, as his thumb strokes the cover continuously.</p>
<p>“I don’t know if you’ll hate it,” Yunho finally speaks, but he is staring at the water filling the tub rather than at Jaejoong. “But I really need to talk to you about it.” He places the velvet box on the bathroom counter, just by the sink, before moving his hands to his waistband. He looks up then, quirking an eyebrow, smiling slightly. “I need a bath, I need to relax. You can either watch, sit by the side, or join me.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s heart slows down at the smile, then speeds up at the words. He is feeling terribly out of sorts, and the urge to run is rearing its head once again, because really he has been through a lot in the last few hours. But that would be selfish. Selfish and stupid. </p>
<p>But he cannot help the step he takes towards the door. </p>
<p>And the second.</p>
<p>And the third.</p>
<p>“Please don’t run…” Yunho’s voice is soft, but loud enough to be heard over the running water.</p>
<p>Jaejoong closes his eyes, taking a deep breath, and he starts to think about the last few hours, running his time with the younger man through his mind like a movie reel on fast forward. As he thinks, his arms move, his body acting on the decision his mind already has made, although he doesn’t acknowledge it yet. He is content seeing Yunho’s face in his head, as he pulls off his tee shirt, his hands moving to his waist to unbutton his tight jeans. His erection is dying, but the love remains.</p>
<p>He finally opens his eyes when he hears the gentle slap of water as Yunho lowers himself into the deep tub. He turns his head, pouting slightly as the younger man stares at him, arms folded on the lip of the tub, chin resting on the back of his hand, just watching.</p>
<p>“That’s not fair.”</p>
<p>A whisper of a smile plays across Yunho’s mouth at the older man’s words, but it doesn’t quite make it into a smirk.</p>
<p>“You snooze, you lose.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t snoozing.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“Great,” Jaejoong mutters, his hands hooked in the tops of his jeans, but making no move to push them down. “I feel like I have to remind myself that I am Hero Jaejoong, rock god, because right now I feel like a damn virgin.”</p>
<p>“Why is that?” </p>
<p>“If I knew, don’t you think I would have fixed it so it didn’t happen? There you are, naked, sitting in that tub, and I’m standing here frozen, unable to even take my jeans off. What have you done to me?”</p>
<p>“Do you need help?”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t need help. I just need to figure out why I’m shy.” Jaejoong’s voice comes out harsher than he intends, but he knows Yunho doesn’t take it personally.</p>
<p>“Would it help if I looked away?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong huffs irritatedly, trying to push his jeans down, but he really is frozen. He’s not anxious about his body, far from it. Enough people have seen him naked that he should be completely immune by now. Hell, he’s even done photoshoots in the nude, and he had taken a great deal of pleasure in flustering people by strutting around butt naked, smoking a joint, and not giving a fuck about who stares at him. </p>
<p>But here, now, in the confines of this large bathroom, in front of the man he had fallen in love with before he had even met him, he is paralysed by shyness.</p>
<p>The realisation is slow, but it finally comes.</p>
<p>He is afraid of disappointing him.</p>
<p>“Talk to me.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Talk to me. Tell me what you want to do to me. Talk to me. I know why I’m shy, and it’s because of you. I need to know you won’t find me wanting. Talk to me.”</p>
<p>“I will never find you wanting, Jae.”</p>
<p>“Just do it.”</p>
<p>Yunho watches the older man, whose doe eyes are large and dewy. He honestly does look like a deer caught in the headlights, and he marvels at that. Hero Jaejoong is in his bathroom, and unable to move because he doesn’t want to disappoint him. He will never be disappointed. Never.</p>
<p>He leans back in the tub, straightening out, arching his back to loosen it, before he sinks down into the water, his eyes shut as he starts to speak.</p>
<p>“I love it when you fit yourself against my side. Our bodies are both hard, and unyielding, but somehow you manage to fit your dips and planes into mine. I felt the loss acutely when you finally gained enough courage to step away from me at my parents’ house. I had to fight the urge to tug you back into place, under my arm, against my side. You skin is so smooth, so unbelievably smooth, but it is hard, and so beautiful. I want to kiss you. Every inch of you. Writing my name upon your skin with my mouth, tracing my lips across your shoulder, and down to your nipples. My sister has a topless photo of you in her room, though to be honest, I think you were actually completely naked, because the poster dipped rather low and it really didn’t look like you were wearing pants. I should probably talk to her about removing it because that’s just weird. I know your favourite spot, but I haven’t told you mine. I like that bit of skin above the pelvic bone. Like your favourite spot, no matter how hard a person is, that spot is always soft. I like kissing it, and then moving lower…”</p>
<p>Yunho pauses, smiling as he feels Jaejoong step into the bath. He doesn’t open his eyes though, as he spreads his legs a little wider so Jae can settle between them.</p>
<p>“That’s also why belly piercings drive me crazy. It is so close to my favourite spot, like a beacon, accentuating, inviting me to come closer. Teasing me. And yours just had to be red didn’t it? Do you have a red room, baby? I have a feeling the feature wall in your bedroom is red isn’t it, baby? And then that other piercing…you just killed me with that. You’re killing me now, because…because…i’m thinking…wondering what it would feel like in me…” </p>
<p>Jaejoong’s eyes are riveted to Yunho’s cock, that he can see through the clear water. Yunho hasn’t put anything in the bath, and there are no jets. He wonders whether it’s a trick of the water, making things look magnified, but he has a feeling it isn’t. His physics knowledge isn’t that great, but there really isn’t very much water above Yunho’s waist to distort what is underneath that greatly. He can hear the younger man talking, voice low, caressing and falling over his skin, making him shiver. His cock is full once again, filling at the words, filling even more at the sight. Filling at imagining Yunho wrapped around it… But somehow, he has the feeling he might not get any gratification tonight. </p>
<p>And while Hero Jaejoong would have pitched a fit at being denied an orgasm, Kim Jaejoong is not worried about it.</p>
<p>He turns, lowering himself into the very deep tub. Yunho’s feet are braced against the other end of the tub, but his head is barely above the lip of the tub. The water is still running, and the level rises even more as he sits, leaning back slowly in the warmth, Yunho’s erection is poking him in the back, but it is not being obnoxious, as he lets himself relax with a sigh, melting against the other man’s chest. With both their bodies in the tub, the water is now lapping against his nipples, and the sensation tickles, making him smile as he lifts a foot to turn the tap off.</p>
<p>“Do you know how fucking sexy that is?” </p>
<p>Yunho’s husky voice is right in his ear, the warmth sending tingles down his spine, as he tilts his head slightly, allowing the man more access to his ear should he want it.</p>
<p>“What is?”</p>
<p>“You, turning off the tap with your foot. You have gorgeous feet. So pale, and pretty… Are you ticklish? I want to suck on your toes and make you squirm.” Yunho breathes into Jaejoong’s ear, trailing his lips along the elfin curve, kissing at the piercings, but not doing more as he slips his arms around the older man’s body snagging his hands and lacing their fingers together.</p>
<p>“How long have you had your eyes open?” Jaejoong is trying to keep the tremor from his voice. He is used to instant gratification, not delayed, and the feel of Yunho’s body against his back is driving him crazy, not to mention his words. Words are their weapon, the only means of communication they’ve had so far, they are both very good with words. This is all new to him, and he finds that despite the tightness in his groin, and the reflexive clenching of his ass at the thought of Yunho, he is actually really enjoying just sitting in the bath and relaxing. He hasn’t been able to relax in years, and even at his parents, he’s not sure if he has ever truly relaxed.</p>
<p>But in this bathroom, it is just Yunho and him. The world bedamned.</p>
<p>“Not long. I opened them when you sat down.” </p>
<p>Yunho kisses his ear again, sneaking a lick of his piercings in his lobe, and then at that bit of skin just under his ear making Jaejoong giggle. “Are you sure my favourite spot isn’t your favourite spot?”</p>
<p>“It’s definitely one of my new favourite spots.”</p>
<p>“Do you realise we have a song?”</p>
<p>“That’s your fault, but why is it funny?” Yunho asks, in between nibbling kisses.</p>
<p>“Because it’s not one of <i>my</i> songs. I’m a fucking singer, composer, lyricist, you name it, I’m it and <i>our song</i> is by some emo American band. What the fuck?” Jaejoong shakes his head, finding the irony rather amusing. </p>
<p>“Is it really that important?”</p>
<p>“No…” Jaejoong tries to move, so that he can kiss Yunho, but the man holds him in place. “Why can’t I kiss you?”</p>
<p>“You can, later. We need to talk remember?”</p>
<p>“I was trying to forget to be honest.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Jae.”</p>
<p>“Don’t apologise. I like your honesty. No, I love your honesty. Your honesty is making me honest and it’s a little disconcerting but I don’t dislike it.”</p>
<p>They sit in silence for a few minutes, Yunho nuzzling the side of Jaejoong’s head, trying to figure out where to start, while the singer is just content where he is, willing to wait for however long it takes the younger man. The longer the better. The heat from the water, and how comfortable he is, how he feels safe, is making him a little drowsy, and his eyes flutter shut, even as Yunho starts to speak.</p>
<p>“We can’t connect the dots tonight.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s eyes fly open, staring at the chrome tap. He was expecting that actually. Strangely, deep down, he was actually expecting that. He is a rock star, he has slept with far too many people, he doesn’t expect Yunho to be able to overlook that. It hurts, but it’s more than fair. Heck, he’d be cautious too. But Yunho’s next words shock him.</p>
<p>“I need to get tested again first. I don’t want to hurt you.”</p>
<p>Yunho can feel Jaejoong stiffen in his arms, the older man moving to sit up, but Yunho crosses their clasped hands across his chest, stopping him, his mouth still against his ear.</p>
<p>“Calm down, Jae. Let me finish.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong stops struggling, but he can feel anger rising in him. Not at Yunho, but at the irresponsible fucker who gave him the STI in the first place.</p>
<p>“I got tested about six months ago, and I haven’t had sex with anyone since then, but I just want to be sure ok? I’ve been clean for years, but I’m just a little paranoid when it comes to this.”</p>
<p>“What and who?”</p>
<p>Yunho sighs heavily, letting go of Jaejoong’s hands, rubbing his hands up and down the man’s upper arms instead, enjoying the hard muscle he can feel.</p>
<p>“This is where it gets a little complicated for both of us.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong doesn’t move. He wants to, but he doesn’t. Yunho is trying to rub his anxiety away, and it is helping a little, but his words are really making him worry. He is glad Yunho has let go of his hands, because he is flexing them right now, trying to calm himself.</p>
<p>“Chlamydia. It got a little out of hand because I was young and didn’t realise I had it. Only my teammates know this, not even my parents do because if they did, there would be a fuck load of trouble. A fuck load. My mother would bring hell raining down on him, and I wish I were exaggerating. I didn’t tell my other subsequent partners either, because I couldn’t trust them not to tell. I just made sure I was clean and left it at that.”</p>
<p>“And you trust me?”</p>
<p>“Yes. But I also believe I should tell you so…so you can get tested just in case.”</p>
<p>“What?!”</p>
<p>“You know the man.”</p>
<p>Yunho leans forward to hug Jaejoong around the chest, kissing the back of his neck, whispering softly as the older man stiffens in his arms yet again, trying to pull away. “You really need to calm down, Jae. Please.”</p>
<p>“How the fuck do you expect me to calm down?” Jaejoong’s words are loud, but no heat behind them. At least none for the young man trying to hold him still. “I’ve been tested. I get tested every month. I’m paranoid too, and I haven’t slept with anyone for over three months, and I got tested at the rehab clinic and I’m pretty fucking sure they’re thorough as fuck. I can get tested again this week. With you if you want to go together. I know doctors who are discreet. I can’t think of anyone I would have slept with that knows you though. Are you sure I know him?”</p>
<p>Yunho really wishes fate hadn’t played this game with them, but there it is. Their lives are intersecting on multiple levels, and this is one of those levels he wishes it didn’t.</p>
<p>“You broke his finger not too long ago.”</p>
<p>“No!” Jae wrenches himself from Yunho’s grasp, not caring that he has just sloshed a good deal of water over the sides, as he whirls around, eyes wide in horror.</p>
<p>Yunho sighs again, leaning back, tilting his face up to stare at the bathroom ceiling. He’s starting to rethink about this being a good idea. But then he doesn’t want to hide this from Jae and the man is bound to find out sooner or later. He will not put it past his teammates to <i>accidentally</i> let it slip.</p>
<p>“I was 19.”</p>
<p>“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck him, I am going to fucking kill him.”</p>
<p>Yunho straightens, looking at the furious rockstar, holding his arms open, speaking quietly but with a hint of steel, of authority, the tone that his older teammates defer to immediately when they hear it. </p>
<p>“Jaejoong, come back here.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong stares at Yunho, at his serious yet calm face. How can anyone hurt this man is beyond him. Beyond him. He is going to fucking gut Seunghyun and string him up by his fucking entrails. But he obeys the quiet request, moving silently in the water towards Yunho. But instead of leaning back against him, he slips his arms around his waist, lying on him, his head tucked under his chin. He opens his mouth, licking at the drops of water on the younger man’s skin, as he struggles to calm down.</p>
<p>Yunho wraps his arms around Jaejoong, kissing the top of his head, before he continues.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know I had it. Seunghyun hyung—“</p>
<p>“Don’t call him hyung.” Jaejoong bites out.</p>
<p>Yunho chuckles sadly, pressing another kiss to the man’s head. “You will get along with my teammates. They probably hate him as much as you do.”</p>
<p>“I seriously doubt that.”</p>
<p>“You’ll have to tell me why you broke his finger. It was intentional wasn’t it? Did he really poke you? There were a few different versions of the so-called truth.”</p>
<p>“He didn’t poke me. It was intentional, but I didn’t mean to do it if that makes any sense. And yes, I’ll tell you. But keep going.” Jaejoong kisses whatever of Yunho’s skin that he can get, just pursing his lips every now and again, licking gently, more to calm himself down that anything else.</p>
<p>“Anyway, he was my first. And I was young, naive, and well, a little too trusting I guess. Ok, maybe more than a little. I didn’t really have any reason not to trust the man, and he took advantage of it.”</p>
<p>“What happened?”</p>
<p>“I guess you already know he cheated on me right? I didn’t even know that till he dumped me after he got what he wanted.”</p>
<p>“What did he want?”</p>
<p>“Money.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s arms tighten around Yunho’s body, but the younger man strokes his back, continually pressing kisses to his head, and he doesn’t move, allowing himself to be calmed.</p>
<p>“He had preyed on me from the get go, and because of who I am, he made up some excuse about how he couldn’t be with me in public. I believed him, because my parents didn’t take to him at all, and Jihye hated him on sight. And back then, homosexuality was accepted, but there was still a heavy dose of side-eyeing going on and I was an up and coming pro athlete, and I guess it just made sense. Objectively, it still makes sense. I just wish I wasn’t so naive. Ara clearly taught me nothing.”</p>
<p>Yunho pauses, taking a deep breath before continuing.</p>
<p>“But then I started feeling like he was treating me like a dirty little secret. I should have listened to my instincts, because he really was treating me like a dirty little secret. He cheated on me the whole time.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong is silent, thinking back on the time several years ago when there were rumours about Seunghyun being married or something. This must have been it. The timeline fits. </p>
<p>“And he gave you chlamydia?”</p>
<p>“Yes…”</p>
<p>Jaejoong pushes himself away, sitting up and looking at Yunho who is staring at his chest, lifting a hand up to flick idly at his piercing, but Jaejoong is not distracted. There’s a tone to Yunho’s answer that tells him there’s more. He puts his hand over Yunho’s, placing the man’s hand flat over his heart, and his hand holding it in place.</p>
<p>Yunho looks up, eyes full of sadness and regret, as he speaks. “I didn’t know I had it. I fell sick, and it got worse, and I was too embarrassed to tell anyone about it till it was too late. I finally told Junsu who took me to the hospital, but it was too late.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong reacts more to the look in Yunho’s eyes, than the actual words, his eye pricking with tears that he can’t understand why they are forming.</p>
<p>Yunho’s voice is hollow, dropping his gaze back to his palm nestled over Jaejoong’s heart. He can feel the steady heartbeat beneath it as he speaks quietly. </p>
<p>“It made me sterile.”</p>
<p>“No…” Jaejoong’s voice breaks as a tear spills over. God, how did a 19 year old deal with this. How does a barely 24 year old deal with this? How does anyone fucking deal with this? He can hardly breathe, choking on his heartache for the strong young man, as well as the impotent rage against Seunghyun. The man will fucking pay. </p>
<p>“Hey, it’s not like you can give me babies anyway.” Yunho tries to joke, but it falls rather flat, as Jaejoong leans forward again to bury his face in his neck shaking his head.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be. I made my peace with it years ago. We can always adopt. Don’t cry, Jae. Don’t cry for me.”</p>
<p>“This is why your mother will kill him?”</p>
<p>“Yes, and also the whole money thing.”</p>
<p>“Wait,” Jaejoong sits up, blinking away the tears as he stares at Yunho in growing understanding. “He set up an entertainment company not too long ago. He’d been trying to get investors for years, but no one would give him the time of day because while he is a fucking smooth talker, he had a reputation within the industry, and no one wanted to invest. But then suddenly he had the money to start the company. That was your money? How much did you give him?”</p>
<p>“About two billion won.”</p>
<p>“Two billion—“ Jaejoong chokes, leaning back further, staring at Yunho. “How the hell did your parents not notice that much money was gone?”</p>
<p>Yunho shifts in the tub, looking a bit sheepish as he stares at the rippling water. “I’m a trust fund baby. My parents will definitely find out sooner or later, but I’m hoping for later. I’ve been living frugally trying to replenish it so they won’t find out. It’s almost all there now. They won’t notice a few million missing.”</p>
<p>“Exactly how rich are you? Or them really… I don’t even know. Two billion fucking won what the hell, Yunho?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know…but uh, do you know Jung Group, the mainly import export company but we’ve also expanded into other industries, primarily real estate at the moment, and R&amp;D.”</p>
<p>“The fuck? You’re <i>those</i> Jungs? Fucking hell. Fucking fucking fucking hell.”</p>
<p>“Uh…”</p>
<p>“Oh god you’re <i>those</i> Jungs. That explains the mansion and the house and and and…” he trails off, before he turns to Yunho, eyes widening, “your parents own the bloody building my agency is in. In fact, I think you practically own the entire block!”</p>
<p>“Well…”</p>
<p>“Jesus…why did <i>you</i> need to go online for a date? Seriously?”</p>
<p>“I could ask you the same question Mr. Rock God.” Yunho teases lightly.</p>
<p>“We certainly are a pair.” Jaejoong acknowledges, snuggling down once against on Yunho, cheek against his chest. “I’m so sorry, baby. So fucking sorry I can’t even articulate it.” </p>
<p>Yunho squeezes him close, nuzzling his hair. </p>
<p>“Don’t be.”</p>
<p>They sit in silence, in the cooling tub of water, just holding each other, cuddling, lost in their own thoughts.</p>
<p>“Is there anything else I should know?”</p>
<p>“About Seunghyun?”</p>
<p>“Anything, really.”</p>
<p>“Well, remember my four relationships? My first girlfriend was with me for the status. We were from the same social circle, and when she realised I was more interested in ice hockey than my parents’ company, and that my parents were more than happy to let me play, she dropped me to find someone else who’d take care of her I guess. She married some guy twice her age not long after we broke up.”</p>
<p>“Like I said before, blind. Not just blind, stupid. But her loss is my gain.”</p>
<p>“You can’t be my trophy wife. You’re too old.” Yunho teases, deliberately misunderstanding to lighten the mood, laughing and yelping when Jaejoong pinches him with sharp nails in his lower back, digging his nails in cruelly, even as he bites his collar bone. Yunho’s yelp turns into a moan when Jaejoong’s sharp teeth nip his collar bone, and then licks it in apology. He shifts under the older man, suddenly aware of his erection and how the other man will be able to feel it quite clearly, but even the brief twinge of shyness doesn’t stop his cock from filling. </p>
<p>“You’re clearly happy to see me. You weren’t kidding about the biting were you?” Jaejoong’s voice is husky, the smirk on his face translates to his voice, and he doesn’t bother looking into Yunho’s eyes, knowing what he will see there as he continues to lick, suck and nip at his collarbones and throat, trying to move a little higher. He smirk widens when Yunho’s large hand dips lower in his back, trailing just above his ass crack, before slipping lower and unashamedly squeezing an ass cheek.</p>
<p>“Jae…”</p>
<p>“I know, I know, no connecting dots. Doesn’t mean we can’t play. Though I do have a condom lying around somewhere.”</p>
<p>“Of course you do,” Yunho shakes his head, completely unsurprised. “Do you really want a condom between us for our first time?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong chuckles, kissing the pulse throbbing in Yunho’s throat as he tilts his head up, nosing the younger man’s jaw.</p>
<p>“You’re such a romantic. But I see your point, and I’m more than happy to wait. I love you, baby.”</p>
<p>Yunho smiles, his hand slipping back up to a safer place. In the small of Jaejoong’s back. “You said that very easily.”</p>
<p>“I did, didn’t I?” Jaejoong feels rather proud of himself because he had felt no knee jerk reaction to run helter skelter as far away as possible.</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“So where was I?”</p>
<p>“Well, trophy wife wannabe. We can move on from her.”</p>
<p>“Well, you won’t like the next one. Seunghyun came after her.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong growls, not really soothed even though Yunho is full on rubbing his ass now, fingers even skimming the underside of his butt cheek, dancing lightly in the cooling water. He is trying to control his anger, and him not squirming and shifting, trying to get those beautiful fingers closer to his waiting entrance says a lot for how pissed off he really is.</p>
<p>“I was a little starstruck to be honest. He was much older and sophisticated and I really didn’t have a chance. I fancied myself in love, but now that I think about it, perhaps I was in love with the idea of being in love. I definitely didn’t feel anything for him the way I feel for you.”</p>
<p>“Thank god for that.”</p>
<p>Yunho tightens his grip of the older man again, squeezing him reassuringly before relaxing.</p>
<p>“Kangin hyung broke his face.”</p>
<p>“Your teammate?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, when I came out of hospital and confronted him, he broke up with me then. I’d given him the money a week or so before that and I guess he really had no use for me anymore. Hyung trailed him, and broke his face.”</p>
<p>“That was your hyung? I wanted to search for the man and congratulate him for a job well done at the time. Remind me to thank him. Hell, I might even kiss him.”</p>
<p>“Gross.”</p>
<p>“You haven’t kissed your teammates?”</p>
<p>“Well…”</p>
<p>“Jung Yunho! Are all those locker room rumours true?”</p>
<p>“What locker room rumours?”</p>
<p>“Just general ones…I don’t know, I don’t watch sport but there’s always this whole thing about the men’s locker room.”</p>
<p>“What about it?”</p>
<p>“All those hot naked men…</p>
<p>“Hot naked men huh?”</p>
<p>“Well, you’re a jock and you’re definitely hot…” Jaejoong pauses before continuing, “…testosterone running high, male bonding?”</p>
<p>“Oh, those. Well, uh, maybe?”</p>
<p>“Maybe? What have you done?”</p>
<p>“Jae…” Yunho’s tone is whiny. “I’d rather not talk about that.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong hums, ignoring the whine, pinching Yunho again to make him answer, grinning when he does.</p>
<p>“I’ve never kissed anyone but I did exchange drunken blowjobs with our goaltender, ok? That’s all. Ugh…”</p>
<p>“Was it good?”</p>
<p>“I honestly can’t remember. It was after Jihyo noona dumped me, and I think he was feeling sorry for me.”</p>
<p>“How do you know that? Maybe he has a crush on you?”</p>
<p>“Doubt it. He likes Jihye.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong straightens, mouth gaping. “Seriously? Oh my god how is that going to work? Why the hell did he give you a blow job if he likes your baby sister? I’m gonna kick him.” He furrows his brow as he thinks about Yunho’s younger sister. Like her brother, she is surprisingly good at getting under your skin and staying there, and he’s feeling really weirdly protective. It’s a strange feeling to say the least, but there you have it.</p>
<p>Yunho laughs, cupping his hand around Jaejoong’s cheek, feeling a great deal of affection for the indignant older man,  thumbing his cheekbone before dropping his hand and continuing. </p>
<p>“Well, let’s just keep this between us alright? Jihye likes him too, and they fight like cats and dogs whenever they meet. It’s so funny to watch. Once, Mum actually told them to just kiss already and get it out of their system. That shut them up for five minutes. But then they got started again and we gave up.” </p>
<p>“How old is he?”</p>
<p>“Less than a year older than me. His birthday is in about two weeks”</p>
<p>“That’s too old for her!”</p>
<p>Yunho arches an eyebrow. “You don’t even know how old she is.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong looks a tad sheepish then. “How old is she?”</p>
<p>“18…” Yunho starts chuckling, “…their birthdays are actually a day apart. We used to tease them about it all the time saying they were meant to be because they were so close.”</p>
<p>“THAT’S TOO OLD FOR HER!”</p>
<p>“Are you telling me you’ve never been with anyone six years younger than you?”</p>
<p>“Touchè.”</p>
<p>Yunho starts laughing then, the sheepish look on Jaejoong’s face makes him look so young and adorable. “If it makes you feel any better, the way they’re going, they’re more likely to start World War Three than fall into bed with each other any time soon.”</p>
<p>“That bad huh?”</p>
<p>“You can’t even imagine. They’re both smart, and she sasses him just to get his back up, he takes her seriously when he really shouldn’t, she calls him stupid for doing so, and then they start fighting. It’s ridiculous.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong smiles wryly, leaning forward to once again circle his arms around Yunho, resting his head on his chest, but a little lower than earlier, his chin dipped in the tepid water.</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s move on. I can feel myself get wrinkly and at my age, I definitely don’t need more wrinkles.”</p>
<p>“You have a beautiful soul. I don’t care about wrinkles.”</p>
<p>“And you, my love, can charm the freaking horn off a rhinoceros.” Jaejoong’s voice is teasing, but he feels the warmth of the words. For someone so used to the world fixated on his face, on the outer layers of himself, on Hero Jaejoong, he has found someone who loves him for his inside. </p>
<p>“So, next is Jihyo noona. She’s a sports journalist, and well, I really don’t need to tell you why she was with me.”</p>
<p>“I feel like I need to make a hit list.” Jaejoong jokes half-heartedly. He knows how Yunho feels, himself always surrounded by people who always want something from him. Always. His arms tighten, rubbing whatever his hands can get to. He can feel Yunho’s cock nudging against his chest and the urge to drop his head and distract the man is high. But there’s only one more to go.</p>
<p>“Donghae is the last. He’s getting married at the end of the year I think. I was an experiment. A failed one, clearly.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong sighs, leaning in to flick his tongue against Yunho’s piercing. He feels the man twitch beneath him, and he smiles and wraps his lips around the metal, sucking gently.</p>
<p>“Jae…”</p>
<p>He draws back, lifting his hand to play with the piercing instead, as he too starts to speak.</p>
<p>“Since we’re sharing horror stories and all… You know I’ve never been in a relationship. Not even in high school or earlier. I broke Seunghyun’s finger because he started talking to me about a friend. A girl I considered like a sister to me. She was barely Jihye’s age when he got to her, and whatever he did to her scarred her enough for her to move to the United States and never talk to me again. He preys on younger idols, trainees and the like. Desperate men and women in the industry, which is why no one would invest with him, because the likelihood of them getting sucked up in his bullshit was too high. His company has never debuted anyone, and I think he has a figurehead CEO because he knows how bad his press is. But they do have a lot of trainees because out of all the companies, the fees for his are the cheapest. I’ve slept with far too many people…” Jaejoong trails off. He is suddenly exhausted, sleepy, and just plain drained. He could probably fill a book about his life as Hero Jaejoong, and tonight isn’t the night for it.</p>
<p>“How many?”</p>
<p>“You don’t want to know.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t be asking if I didn’t want to know.”</p>
<p>“Can we talk in bed? I’m tired.”</p>
<p>Yunho sits up, hugging Jaejoong to him as they both struggle into a standing position. Laying down for so long in the water has made their muscles much too relaxed, and they’re feeling a little heavy and lightheaded. They hold onto each other for support, barely even paying attention to the fact that they are naked, as they step out of the tub. Yunho bundles Jaejoong up in a towel he’s grabbed, sending the drowsy older man out the door to the bedroom, while he grabs the velvet case from the bathroom counter, before following after him.</p>
<p>When he enters the bedroom, Jaejoong is already in bed, the towel in a heap on the floor, and Yunho smiles. He drops his own towel, still holding onto the velvet box, before slipping into the side Jaejoong is in, coaxing the sleepy man to move a little.</p>
<p>“You’re on my side.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong hums, not bothering to open his eyes. “I know.”</p>
<p>Yunho shakes his head ruefully, pulling the older man into his arms and kissing his nose. “Wake up sleepyhead. I have something for you.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong cracks open an eyelid. He really is tired. Exhausted. While he did start of using it as an excuse not to answer Yunho, he realises that he truly is weary. A bone deep aching weariness from all that’s happened, and he just needs to recharge.</p>
<p>“What time is it?”</p>
<p>Yunho glances over at the clock by the door. “Almost midnight.”</p>
<p>“We’ve been together for five hours. I feel like it’s five months.”</p>
<p>“Is that a good or bad thing?”</p>
<p>“Neither. It just is.” Jaejoong closes his eyes again and turns, burrowing into Yunho’s side, a peaceful smile on his face. “You should feel so lucky. I don’t snuggle. Ever. I don’t cuddle. I don’t even like people touching me most of the time. And yet here I am, unable to figure out why I just want to hold onto you and not let go.”</p>
<p>“There’s nothing to figure out. It just is.” </p>
<p>Yunho returns his words, nudging the older man, placing the velvet box in front of him. </p>
<p>“Happy birthday.” </p>
<p>Jaejoong opens both eyes, tilting his head up to look at Yunho, not even acknowledging the jewelry box. “I thought we agreed?”</p>
<p>“We did, and I know what you said. I just saw it and thought of you, and that’s kinda how I buy presents. I don’t go looking for them, but if I see something that makes me think of someone, I know it will be an ideal present.”</p>
<p>“Ideal huh?”</p>
<p>“Guess I shouldn’t have said that. Now there’s pressure.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong pulls himself up, still tucked into Yunho’s side as he picks up the jewelry box. “I can’t decide if I’m happy or disappointed that this box isn’t smaller.” When the younger man laughs, is when Jaejoong realises that he said it out loud and he shakes his head ruefully, colouring slightly, and thankful that the lamp is on Yunho’s side and therefore he is sitting in the shadows. “What have you done to me? I didn’t mean to say that out loud.”</p>
<p>Yunho grins, his heart soaring at the words as he nudges the older man. “Open it.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong does, and he gasps at the sight, picking up the accessory, holding it up in the light.</p>
<p>“It’s a rosary necklace. I thought it would look good on you.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong wastes no time in dropping the necklace over his head, leaning back away from Yunho, sitting on his heels, as he models his new accessory.</p>
<p>“How do I look?”</p>
<p>Yunho swallows hard. Very hard. Hard. He is hard. Fuck. He watches the cross on the necklace swaying, the onyx beads stark against the pale skin of his boyfriend. He looks up, and Jae is looking at him oh so innocently, his dark hair still slightly damp and very tousled and he almost forgets why the fuck they’re not connecting dots that night.</p>
<p>“Fuck…” he breathes out, and he gets an absolutely wicked smirk in response.</p>
<p>Jaejoong turns to look at the clock, and notes it is just a few seconds after midnight. He grins, loving the feel of the necklace against his skin, and loving even more the fiery heat in Yunho’s eyes as he stares at him. He raises himself up on his knees, leaning forward, making the necklace sway, and he can see Yunho’s eyes trailing down his torso, following the movement of the cross. He crowds the younger man in, pressing himself forward, bracing himself on the younger man’s shoulders but not letting their bodies touch, the necklace dangling between them. He drags lips along the curve of Yunho’s ear, kissing the ripped piercing holes, breathing into his ear.</p>
<p>“Happy birthday, baby.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong leans back, extremely pleased with himself when he feels the shudder going through Yunho’s body, and he leans back, arching his pelvis forward, his cock is full and turgid and bobbing in the shadows, the piercing within it winking every time it catches the light. Jaejoong feels almost drunk, as he stretches backwards, the necklace swaying to catch onto his piercing, and the moan that is torn from his throat is loud, when he feels a hot mouth close over it.</p>
<p>Yunho can’t help himself. He really did try. He truly did. But Jaejoong is sin. He is made for sin. He was right, the gift is absolutely perfect for the man. The darkness against the light of his skin, the way the cross skims his abdominals, tantalising, teasing, pointing at the belly piercing, which in turn leads to even more delightful things. He has to taste the man, taste him before he dies from want.</p>
<p>Jaejoong is pushed back further, but like Yunho, he is more than flexible, as he leans back, unfolding his legs from underneath him, as Yunho’s mouth follows him down, not letting go at all, his tongue flicking and teasing the piercing, alternating with teasing pulls with his lips and teeth that tears a groan from deep within his chest every time the younger man does it. His head is at the foot of the bed, as Yunho stretches out next to him, laving his chest adoringly, moving on from the pierced nipple to its unadorned twin which is equally hard.</p>
<p>He cards his hand through the thick hair, holding the hockey player to him, moaning and writhing underneath him, legs moving restlessly on the bed, wanting more needing more.</p>
<p>And it is as if Yunho can hear him, his lips leaving the rosy nipple, wet mouth dragging down his body, over the ridges of his belly. He mouths the cross, pushing it against his skin, and he can feel the metal dig into him as Yunho’s hot mouth licks around it.</p>
<p>And then it is gone, and Jaejoong feels the loss, but it is temporary, as he feels the playful tug against his belly button. He lifts his head up, eyes cloudy and hazy with lust, and he sees the dark head by his hip, Yunho’s hand is flicking at his piercing, a naughty smile curving that beautiful mouth. Jaejoong is making needy whimpering sounds, knowing that his starved body cannot bear it if Yunho stopped, but then how far can they go?</p>
<p>The younger man seems to have a plan though, as he ducks his head, kissing down the line of Jaejoong’s sharp pelvic bone, nipping the thin skin stretched tight across the bone, before he gets to his favourite spot, kissing and licking. He latches his mouth over the soft bit of skin, and he sucks hard, licking even as he does so.</p>
<p>Jaejoong feels the pain, the suction of Yunho’s mouth is strong over the soft skin, and he knows he will be bruised, but he wants the younger man to mark him. To mark him as his. His brief moan of pain turns into pleasure, but just as he is getting into it, Yunho’s mouth leaves his body again.</p>
<p>He lifts himself up onto his elbows, glaring down at the smirking younger man, back in rock god status.</p>
<p>“Why the fuck did you stop?”</p>
<p>“Patience, Jae.”</p>
<p>“Fuck patience, baby, come up here.” Jaejoong’s voice is demanding, as his body screams for more, craving a deeper touch, needing release.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you want me up there?” Yunho’s smile is coy as he rubs his cheek against Jaejoong’s hard length, resisting the urge to snuggle against it. The piercing is driving him crazy and he wants to taste it. Well, why the fuck is he waiting? He dips his head, licking his way slowly up the velvet steel length, loving the musky smell and taste of the older man, before his mouth closes over the head, tongue teasing the underside of the piercing, swirling around it, making it pull, causing Jaejoong to almost come off the bed.</p>
<p>Yunho’s tongue is the stuff of nightmares…or dreams. Dreams. Fantasies. Jaejoong can barely form a coherent thought as the tugs on his apadravya send lightning bolts of electricity shooting through him. He is way too close to the edge. Way too close, and they’ve barely done anything. If Yunho doesn’t stop, he is going to make a complete fool of himself, coming in what? Five minutes? The man is turning him into a whimpering virgin.</p>
<p>He fists both hands in his hair, tugging roughly, moaning in tandem with Yunho when the man moans in pain around his cock. God, this isn’t working at all. He tugs harder, but instead of pulling Yunho off, the younger man swallows him down even more, till his piercing is rubbing against the back of his throat, and then he moans loudly, the vibrations around his cock making his toes curl, and his tugging becomes even more insistent.</p>
<p>“Yunho…Yunho fuck. Fuck you, get up here. No connecting fucking dots remember? Get the fuck up here!” He tugs harder, practically yanking the man off his cock, and he manages to do so, groaning when he sees the trail of saliva and precum dripping from Yunho’s bottom lip to the tip of his moist cock. The younger man is pouting something fierce, and Jaejoong has to resist the urge to laugh. “Such a pretty baby. Your mouth is so red, come up here you naughty man.”</p>
<p>Yunho complies, though not willingly, and he punishes Jaejoong for taking him away from his pleasure by licking his way up his body, dragging heavily over every bit of skin he can find. Licking and blowing on the wet trail as he makes his way up, making the man shiver, his body alive with sensations. He crawls slowly over the man, parting the milky white thighs of the rock star to settle between them, their cocks frotting in greeting, before he moans just as he meets Jaejoong’s mouth, because the older man’s piercing is rubbing against the sensitive head of his cock.</p>
<p>Jaejoong smirks against Yunho’s pliant mouth, so wet and rosy from his efforts up his body, and he sucks that full bottom lip into his mouth, cushioning it between his pouty lips, before biting down hard as he cants his hips upwards, rubbing against Yunho, trying to get more friction. He is rewarded by a deep groan as Yunho drops his hand to grip his hip tightly. Painfully. Does the man know his own strength? Jaejoong doesn’t give a fuck, enjoying the pain as he licks and nibbles on that plush mouth, his own hand fisting the back of Yunho’s head once again, opening his mouth as Yunho rocks against him, rubbing their cocks together hard and fast even as he plunders and ravishes his mouth.</p>
<p>The kiss is savage, teeth clicking, piercing sucked and licked so roughly, Jaejoong is crosseyed with pain and lust as Yunho tries his best to devour him. The man is larger than he is, and pressing him insistently into the bed, their hips rutting against each other, trying to get as much friction as possible. But Jaejoong still wants more.</p>
<p>He parts his thighs even more, wrapping his legs briefly around Yunho, stroking his ass with the arch of his foot, pushing and pulling the man deeper against him, swallowing Yunho’s moans, before dropping his legs, planting his feet firmly on the mattress. He rips his mouth from Yunho’s gasping for breath, his head swimming in need, as the rosary necklace tugs painfully around his neck, caught between their bodies. He is afraid it will snap, and he pinches Yunho’s pierced nipple hard to get the younger man’s attention.</p>
<p>“Need you to fuck me.”</p>
<p>Yunho drops his head, breathing harshly against Jaejoong’s throat, as he lifts his body up, hovering over him, ignoring the angry whine from the older man at the loss of contact.</p>
<p>“You know I can’t. No connecting fucking dots tonight.”</p>
<p>“Hands. Your hands. Remember? Will you be mine tonight?”</p>
<p>“Always yours.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong steadies his breathing enough, to be able to sing, his voice trembling a little, but it is strong. He needs Yunho. He wants the man to remember.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Don't you just love… the feeling of my fingertips… circling your lips.”</i>
</p>
<p>Yunho mouth twists into a beautiful smirk as he hears Jaejoong’s breathy voice washing over him, branding him with the words.</p>
<p>“Do you want my fingers there, Jae? Circling…”</p>
<p>“Yunho…”</p>
<p>“I like the way you say my name…”</p>
<p>“Brat,” Jaejoong moans, shaking, his doe eyes huge and filled with love and lust as he watches the younger man lift his head, staring down at him, mouth curling up to one side, and he licks his own lips in anticipation, watching as that perfect cupid bow parts to breathe out the word that is his undoing.</p>
<p>“Oppa…”</p>
<p>In a flash, Jaejoong has flipped them over, Yunho flat on his back, as he stares darkly down at the stunned younger man. His smile is feral, licking his lips, the chain around his neck swaying, the cross dancing across Yunho’s body as he rocks backwards, nestling Yunho’s cock in the cleft of his ass.</p>
<p>“Jae…”</p>
<p>Jaejoong pulls Yunho’s hands from around his waist, lifting them up over his head and pinning them to the bed as he bends down, licking at the younger man’s mouth. He doesn’t stop there though, licking down, and latching against his throat, feeling the throb of his pulse under his tongue as he bites, sucking hard, marking him as his.</p>
<p>Yunho tries to free himself, but is more than surprised at the show of strength from the older man as Jaejoong shoves him back, putting his weight behind the hands holding his wrists captive and pinned to the bed, dark eyes practically glowing in the light, looking so sinfully beautiful. His only adornment, the black rosary necklace, is the perfect accompaniment to the wicked glint in the older man’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Jae…no dots.”</p>
<p>“Fuck the dots.”</p>
<p>He nuzzles down the younger man’s face, along his furrowed brow, over his cheekbones, stroking and caressing the tip of his nose along Yunho’s skin. Yunho’s puffs of breath are fanning his face, and he just wants to inhale more of the man. He rocks his hips backwards again, lifting them so Yunho’s cock can fall forwards, underneath him, and he sits, drawing back slightly and watching in amusement as Yunho’s eyes roll up.</p>
<p>“Touch me,” he breathes against his mouth, as he drops his hands, freeing Yunho, and the younger man wastes no time in gripping his waist tightly, jerking his hips upwards, trying to increase the friction on his cock, even as Jaejoong sits up.</p>
<p>“Jae…Jae you’re going to have to be the responsible one here. I just want to plunge into you.” Yunho’s eyes are large and helpless, staring up at the singer straddling him with a devilish smile playing about his lips. This is not Kim Jaejoong, this is Hero Jaejoong, and Yunho is really close to losing it. The dark tousled hair with the deep red highlights flash in the light, Jaejoong’s lips are wet, as he grips his tongue piercing between his lips, rolling it between his teeth as he stares back at him with those deep, dark, bottomless doe eyes and Yunho feels like he is looking into his very soul. He sees darkness, but there is also light. Those eyes appear cat-like, and Yunho realises that the gorgeous man has lined his eyes. How he did not notice till now he will never know. The sloe eyed beauty riding him is a seducer of the highest order.</p>
<p>A siren’s smile, because it can be nothing else, the way it draws him in, and he is utterly powerless to resist, Yunho’s breathing quickens as Jaejoong leans forward, hovering over him, flicking his tongue out, as if tasting, dancing upon his lips but quickly darting away as Yunho rears up, trying to get a proper taste. Teasing, the man is a tease.</p>
<p>Jaejoong grabs one of Yunho’s hands from his hips, bringing it up to his mouth, licking at the fingertips, kissing each finger before he slowly slips the middle finger into his mouth, tongue swirling around the digit. He can feel Yunho’s grip on his waist tighten yet again and he starts to rock atop the man’s cock lying flat against his belly. The hardness dragging across his balls is making him insane, but he wants Yunho to go mad first.</p>
<p>He bites down hard on the rough pad in his mouth, and Yunho jerks in response, eyes widening slightly.</p>
<p>He thoroughly wets his finger, popping a second into his mouth too just for the hell of it. He knows he can probably take two fingers without proper lube, and Yunho’s fingers are slimmer than his own. Beautiful really.</p>
<p>Jaejoong spits on Yunho’s fingers one last time, making sure they’re thoroughly wet, before he pulls them out, leaning over, lifting his ass up brushing his wet lips across the younger man’s.</p>
<p>“Fuck me,” he whispers darkly.</p>
<p>Yunho needs no further coaxing, hand slipping between their bodies, his oversensitive skin feeling the caress of each pass of the cross like it is a hot, hot brand. He finds Jaejoong’s clenching entrance easily, slipping past his balls, fondling them lightly with his thumb and forefinger, marveling at how smooth they are. He reaches up with his other hand, pulling the older man down for an open mouthed kiss as the tip of his middle finger breaches that tight ring of muscle, swallowing his moans, kissing them and replying in kind, as he works his long middle finger into the tight passage. Jaejoong’s body is so tight and incredibly warm, and Yunho curls his finger, rotating it slightly till it brushes that spot, and he gets a gasp against his mouth for his accuracy.</p>
<p>He tightens his hold around the back of Jaejoong’s neck, deepening the kiss as he moves his finger in and out of that sweet entrance, coaxing the opening to widen a little, to take his second finger. As he tries, Jaejoong whimpers into his mouth, arms shaking, barely able to keep himself upright.</p>
<p>Jaejoong wrenches his mouth from Yunho’s placing a shaky hand on his chest as he pushes himself gingerly upright. He can feel Yunho’s fingers buried deep in his body and it hurts, just like the other day, but the man is gentle, even as he pushes in and out, both fingers curling and stroking at that spot within him that makes his entire body tremble with need. He makes to move off Yunho’s lap, and the man tries to stop him, but he doesn’t have enough leverage, and Jaejoong manages to move so that he is now kneeling by the side. He grabs Yunho’s neglected cock just as the younger man grabs his, and they both moan in tandem, their hands working over each other’s hot length.</p>
<p>He desperately wants to taste the younger man, but he knows Yunho won’t let him, so he won’t even try. His fist tightens over the substantial length of the other man, and his eyes glaze over, staring at it, imagining it entering his body. He doesn’t have too much of a problem picturing it because Yunho’s large hands are definitely a positive affirmation of that myth about cocks and hands, and he can feel every fucking inch of those long slim fingers filling his tight body. A body that hasn’t been fucked in a very long time.</p>
<p>Jaejoong rarely bottoms even though he may look like one, all beautiful and feminine, and he actually normally tops, but for Yunho, he will be whatever the fuck the younger man wants him to be.</p>
<p>He is shaken from his thoughts when he feels Yunho’s thumb flicking across the piercing in his cock, his other hand not faltering in the slightest as it plunges into his hot, practically virginal body, it’s been so long he might as well be one, slipping and hitting his prostate at every single pass.</p>
<p>“Are you ambi…ambi…” Jaejoong gasps, unable to get the word out. His breath is coming in quick pants and he can see the smug look in the younger man’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Ambidextrous? Yes, baby.”</p>
<p>The man is fucking talented with his fingers, and Jaejoong rocks his hips with his hands, reaching down between his legs to hold onto Yunho’s wrist, holding it still so he can fuck himself on it, impale himself. He wants another finger, but without lube, he feels it might be one finger too many, and he’s much too close to want to worry about lube. Yunho’s length is so thick and firm, and the way the man’s body is stiffening, he knows he isn’t far off either, and he works his hand faster, pumping, flicking his palm up over the head and dragging it back down, wrist twisting on each upward motion as Yunho’s hips start to move too, pumping into his hand.</p>
<p>Yunho’s grip tightens over Jaejoong’s slick length, his mouth is parted, eyes hazy with lust as he stares at the beautiful cock in his hands. He watches in fascination as more and more clear liquid spill out from the slit, and he thumbs it roughly, feeling the older man twitch, but he doesn’t falter even as Jaejoong grips his wrist painfully, the awkward position is starting to make his fingers ache, but he doesn’t care. He knows the man is close, and he curls his fingers, even as Jaejoong rides his hand.</p>
<p>He twists his hand, flicking his thumb across the piercing again, mouth twitching when Jaejoong’s moans deepen into growls. He glances up, and the hot eyes devouring him, releases his inhibitions, as he starts to speak.</p>
<p>“You like that don’t you? You like your piercing being played with. Rubbing against something. I bet you want to rub it against me…inside me…tell me Jae… do you want to fuck me?”</p>
<p>“Y-y-yes. Fuck. I don’t know. Your cock… I want you in me, but I want to be in you too. Fuck you, what are you doing to me?”</p>
<p>Yunho flicks against the piercing again harshly, making the beautiful man arch, thrusting his cock forward even more. His own release is close but he wants Jaejoong to come first.</p>
<p>“Imagine you’re fucking me. That piercing dragging inside my tight body. So tight, just for you, Jae. I almost never bottom, but I want to feel that fucking piercing in me. Punishing me… punishing that spot within me with every drag. Like this.” And he curls his fingers again stabbing and scratching at Jaejoong’s prostate, and the man screams, coming suddenly and violently, the hot spurts hitting Yunho in the belly and chest, as he comes hard.</p>
<p>Jaejoong body clenches so tightly around Yunho’s fingers he can’t even move them, and in his orgasm, Jaejoong’s hand continues to squeeze and tug at his own cock, no finesse, no rhythm, but he is so close anyway. He stares up at the older man’s beautiful face, eyes clenched shut and mouth parted, his hips canting up into Jaejoong’s still tight grip. He watches as Jae opens his eyes, looking down at him, eyes blazing with satiation, a deep throaty whisper falling from his lips.</p>
<p>“I want you to fuck me so hard, I can’t walk. Can’t walk baby. Imagine watching your cock disappearing into my body,” Jaejoong’s voice is low, as he starts to pump again as his own body shudders, coming down from his high. He can see his fluids painting the younger man’s abdomen, and he wants to lick him clean. “I want to lick every inch of you, swallow that lengthy cock down, I want you to fuck my mouth till tears roll down my cheeks, and I’m going to love every second of it. Every fucking second.”</p>
<p>His hand works faster, flicking and thumbing the slit hard, wanting to lean over and bathe his own face in cum.</p>
<p>“Come for me…”</p>
<p>Jaejoong pulls Yunho’s fingers from his body, his knees are shaky and wobbly, but he bends over, bracing himself as he bends over, nuzzling into Yunho’s balls, licking and sucking the soft sacs gently, while his hand still works furiously over his length.</p>
<p>“Come for me…”</p>
<p>And he sucks a delicate sac into his mouth, just as Yunho shudders over him, grunting as his orgasm washes over him, spurting cum all over his own body.</p>
<p>Jaejoong lets him ride out his orgasm, sucking and licking, nipping his inner thigh, even leaving a mark as Yunho, cards a shaky hand through his hair, tugging him up.</p>
<p>He lets go of that nice patch of skin, all rosy and red on Yunho’s inner thigh, as he slowly crawls his way back up the younger man’s body, rosary necklace swaying tantalizingly the whole way up, before he settles himself against the man’s side, face buried in his throat as he licks the sweat along his neck.</p>
<p>Jaejoong is sated, and sleepy, but he cannot stop licking the younger man, lazy kitten licks along his throat, as he curls into him. Their bodies are sticky with cum, but neither care. Well, Yunho’s body more than his own, and he can feel the cool onyx against his skin, tumbling against it as he shifts. He moves to pull it off, hearing Yunho murmur when he does so.</p>
<p>“You are not very good at being responsible. That was a zig zag connection of dots.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong smiles, blindly dropping the rosary necklace onto the bedside table, hearing it land safely before he turns and nuzzles himself completely under Yunho’s chin, mouth still working, languidly licking whatever skin he can find. He cannot taste the man yet, but he can most certainly taste whatever he can get.</p>
<p>“Jaejoong…”</p>
<p>“My name sounds absolutely delicious coming from your mouth.”</p>
<p>“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were ready to go again.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong smiles as he licks his way back up that strong throat and scratchy jaw, before he meets dark almond eyes, shining with love and twinkling with amusement. He pouts, jutting his bottom lip out, before slipping his tongue between his pillowy lips, still tasting the musk of Yunho’s skin on them, and it makes him incredibly happy.</p>
<p>“I can definitely go again, but you have a game later today baby.”</p>
<p>Yunho pulls up the sheets, rubbing his sticky chest and belly with a corner, before tossing it aside and pulling Jaejoong closer, almost on top of him. Jaejoong is back to being tucked under his chin, thigh thrown across his torso, and he hauls the man up more, on top of him. The older man lifts up his head curiously, gazing down, even as he rotates his hips gently on top of him.</p>
<p>“Do you really want to go again?”</p>
<p>Yunho pushes Jaejoong’s sweaty fringe from his forehead with a finger, stroking and caressing the man’s forehead, moving his hands to his head and massaging gently when the singer moans happily in response, dropping his head, lazily mouthing his piercing as Yunho continues his ministrations to his head.</p>
<p>“Yes, but that’s not why I pulled you on top of me. You’re too far off to the side.”</p>
<p>“Clingy.”</p>
<p>“What have you done to me?”</p>
<p>“Same thing you did to me.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of the game…”</p>
<p>“…Do you want me to come?”</p>
<p>“You already came,” Yunho smirks, unable to resist, getting a more determined tug to his nipple that makes him yelp in response.</p>
<p>“Brat.”</p>
<p>“You <i>really</i> don’t wanna go there, Jae.”</p>
<p>“I like living dangerously.”</p>
<p>“Clearly,” Yunho squeezes the older man, feeling a rush of affection for him, before he continues. “I’d love for you to <i>attend</i> my game. Though I don’t know if this is the best game for it to be your first. Nippon Cranes are fucking brutal on the ice.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“There is always blood on the ice when we play them. Whether theirs or ours. Its inevitable. There is always blood, and I don’t know how you’d react.”</p>
<p>“As long as the blood isn’t yours, I don’t give a fuck.”</p>
<p>Yunho makes a tsking sound, pressing a kiss to the top of Jaejoong’s head. “And what if it’s mine?”</p>
<p>“Then I’ll make them bleed.”</p>
<p>“You can’t do that, baby.”</p>
<p>“Watch me.”</p>
<p>Yunho shakes his head ruefully, choosing not to argue with the rockstar. He knows that tone.</p>
<p>“So how are we going to do this? We’re taking the 10am flight again and we’re supposed to meet in the VIP lounge by 9am at the latest. Are you going to take that flight?” Yunho pauses, shaking his head. “No, that’s a dumb question. That’s the only flight you can take if you want to make the game.”</p>
<p>“Can I borrow your phone?”</p>
<p>“Do you have to move?”</p>
<p>“I can make a phone call from your chest, silly man.”</p>
<p>Yunho reaches for the phone by the bedside table, handing it silently to Jaejoong. The man makes his phone call, despite the late hour, the airline has a 24 hour service and well, Kim Jaejoong turns into Hero Jaejoong on the phone, amusing Yunho. He skims his fingers up the singer’s side, playing a tune, pretending his ribs are the piano keys, but the older man’s squirming causes the idea to backfire on him when his cock starts to perk up interestedly at all the movement over it.</p>
<p>When Jaejoong hangs up, he throws the phone off the bed, dragging himself up quickly, and pressing a deep open mouthed kiss to Yunho’s mouth. Sucking on the cheeky younger man’s tongue. Flicking his piercing against his upper palate almost painfully, before he withdraws, lifting his head, his pouting cherry lips are the very picture of decadence.</p>
<p>“You truly are a brat. I’m sure the stupid man on the phone thought I was masturbating or something when I accidentally moaned in his ear. He started fucking stuttering.”</p>
<p>“Why masturbating?” Yunho leans up to try and lick at that beautiful mouth, and when denied as Jaejoong ducks his head, he wears his own pout, pushing his bottom lip out, and looking like an adorable spoiled child indeed. “Why not fucking?”</p>
<p>“I suppose that really wouldn’t be too hard to believe huh? Hero Jaejoong calling up Korean Air while being fucked into the bed by his boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“Mmmmm boyfriend huh?”</p>
<p>“Well, you’re certainly not my trophy wife. You’re richer than I am!”</p>
<p>Yunho starts laughing then, holding the older man tight as he turns to the side, and they snuggle, plastering themselves to each other, their hands just idly running up and down each other’s backs as their eyes start to droop. It is late, and they both have an early start.</p>
<p>“So shall we go to the airport together? Do you need to get clothes from Anyang? It’s just an overnight trip. You can borrow my clothes if you want. I have some tight jeans that will probably fit you that don’t fit me anymore, though you’re definitely going to have to wear a belt because your waist is fucking tiny.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong sighs then. His fans are crazy. Insane. He has no idea how they will react to him dating. And dating a man at that. He is sure a lot of them harbour some secret hope that he’s going to fall in love with a fan, thanks to that dumb interview he gave when he was hungover.</p>
<p>“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”</p>
<p>Yunho eyes crack open, seeing Jaejoong’s worried ones, and he ghosts his hands down to the man ass, stroking and kneading gently, smiling when he gets a smile for his efforts.</p>
<p>You’re naughty.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“How about we go to the airport separately this time and see what happens? I think it’s probably best if we pretend we don’t know each other in public for now.”</p>
<p>Yunho’s heart sinks, and the words spill out before he can stop them, his voice quiet. “I don’t want to be a dirty little secret again…”</p>
<p>Jaejoong grabs Yunho by the jaw, his grip painful as he stares at the upset man, mentally cursing Seunghyun to purgatory. No, purgatory is too good for him. Perhaps he should sic Mrs Jung on him. He has a feeling her ways of dealing with trash like that would beat even his own imagination.</p>
<p>“That is not why I’m doing this ok? I would be more than happy to ride you in the middle of the fucking airport lounge and tell everyone to piss the fuck off. I just need to figure out how to do it. I hate the way my agency spins crap. We are doing this on my terms. And the last thing I will ever want to do is hurt you ok? You know this.”</p>
<p>“I know…” and Jaejoong’s words do help alleviate the pain in his heart, but he still cannot help but feel that perhaps it is he who has been found wanting.</p>
<p>“Baby, look at me.”</p>
<p>Yunho draws his eyes back to Jaejoong’s, seeing the older man looking extremely serious, his gaze is unflinching and piercing, and he has to suppress the pulse that runs through him at the unrelenting gaze of those huge beautiful eyes. This is a man who can make you jump off a bridge if he really wanted you to. He is that compelling.</p>
<p>“I love you. I’ve never said this to anyone. I’m not even sure if I’ve ever said it to my parents. I am going to fight for you, even if it means fighting my fans and company alright? I’m not trying to hurt you. I’m trying to protect you.”</p>
<p>“I know…”</p>
<p>“Do you really?”</p>
<p>“I’m U-Know Yunho,” he tries to joke, but is cut off by a warm mouth to his lips, as Jaejoong kisses him better. When they finally break apart, Yunho speaks, “I can protect you too, you know? It’s not a one way street. If your company gives you issues, my parents can just kick them out of the building.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong laughs, a joyful sound in the bedroom, snuggling even deeper against Yunho, trying to perhaps burrow his way right into the man. He wants to be as close to him as possible, as he smiles.</p>
<p>“No one has ever tried to protect me before. I don’t doubt that you can somehow.”</p>
<p>Yunho’s eyes flutter shut at the words, his mouth working as he drowses.</p>
<p>“How do I live without you?”</p>
<p>“I hope you never have to find out.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaejoong is stirring the ramyun in the pot when he feels arms snaking around him, and what feels like a towel against the backs of his thighs. He is wearing a rather oversized tee shirt, so large that the neckline has slipped off his shoulder, exposing his milky white skin, and it is this bare expanse of flesh that the young man behind him starts kissing.</p>
<p>“So pretty.” Yunho smiles as he kisses and sucks the skin he can see.</p>
<p>“Why the fuck do you have a floral apron?”</p>
<p>“It’s my mother’s. She comes over and cooks sometimes. Do you really think I’ve worn this?”</p>
<p>“Well, I was wondering. But there was nothing else. Shows how much you cook huh?”</p>
<p>Yunho licks his way up along the bare shoulder to the back of Jaejoong neck, just the tip of his tongue, as he goes back along the same way to where the tee shirt starts, off the older man’s shoulder, and then he starts to blow on the wet trail, making the singer shiver and moan softly.</p>
<p>He slips his hand up a bare thigh, smirking when he finds the man sans underwear.</p>
<p>“I have a feeling my mother won’t want this apron back.”</p>
<p>“It was perfectly fine till you came along.”</p>
<p>Yunho latches onto that tantalizing bit of flesh in the crook of his neck, sucking a little harder now, and Jaejoong turns the stove off, dropping the ladle by the side as he turns, tugging at the towel hanging off Yunho’s hips, smirking when it drops to the ground.</p>
<p>“Your mother really won’t want this apron back now,” he whispers, as his lips meet Yunho’s in a soft kiss, his hand sneaking between their bodies to grab the younger man’s erection, rubbing the head against the front of the apron, against his own hardness.</p>
<p>“You look better in it than she did anyway.” Yunho licks at that beautiful rosy red mouth that refuses to part for him, stretching instead into a smile.</p>
<p>“I’m so going to tell her you said that.”</p>
<p>“Brat.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong hums, tilting his head back as Yunho noses his way down the length of his throat since he wasn’t getting anything from that pout. He closes his eyes, smiling blissfully. “You really need to get dressed otherwise we’ll be late, baby. I’ve already made breakfast and will be very unhappy if we don’t have time to eat it.”</p>
<p>“Why can’t I have you for breakfast?”</p>
<p>“As much as I would like that, it’s half past seven, and really are you going to be able to play? I thought most athletes don’t like having sex before big games.”</p>
<p>“We didn’t have sex.”</p>
<p>“You came. I think that’s the point.”</p>
<p>“Twice, and I’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“Come on,” Jaejoong laughs, pushing a naked and pouting Yunho away from him. “Get dressed, now.”</p>
<p>“Slave driver.”</p>
<p>“Don’t even start.”</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div><p>Han Geng, Kangin, Yoochun, Junsu and Changmin are staring at the crowd at the airport in horror, though out of the five men, Yoochun is the most horrified as he scrolls through something on his phone, muttering agitatedly under his breath.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.”</p>
<p>“Oh fuck is right. What the hell is going on? I haven’t seen the airport this crowded since I got caught here at the same time Hero Jaejoong was departing for some concert in Japan.” Changmin is aghast as he stares out at the veritable ocean of people between him and the departure gate. They had all already checked in much earlier, and had left to get breakfast because he had been having jjajjangmyun cravings and they don’t serve that in the VIP lounge. His hyungs, being the nice hyungs they are, offered to go with him, but really, they were all hungry too.</p>
<p>“That’s because Hero Jaejoong is fucking here.”</p>
<p>“What? Isn’t he on hiatus? The next charity concert thing isn’t for another couple of weeks yet I’m sure. Why would he be at the international departure gate?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know but he’s fucking here. Look.”</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="http://beeswaxing.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/605/4243">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><br/>Yoochun shows his phone to his teammates and true enough, blurry photos of Jaejoong are all over twitter, fans updating frantically as they take the photos. This one in particular is the clearest so far that he’s found.<p>“God, that man is gorgeous.”</p>
<p>Changmin elbows Kangin in the side, shaking his head. “That’s Yunho’s gorgeous man ok. Stop perving.”</p>
<p>“That jacket looks familiar.” Han Geng grabs Yoochun’s phone to get a closer look, and starting a bit of a fight as everyone else wants to take a closer look too.</p>
<p>“What the fuck is he doing here?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know but if he’s flying to Japan then we are so fucked because he’ll be in our lounge.”</p>
<p>“Yunho!” Kangin’s jaw drops in horror.</p>
<p>“Exactly.” Junsu says grimly, huddled with his boyfriend as they both look intently at Yoochun’s phone that he’s managed to rescue back from their defencemen.</p>
<p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.”</p>
<p>“Am I the only person thinking this is a good thing?” Han Geng asks quietly. “It’s about time they met anyway. I’m getting stressed hiding this from him, and I don’t like it.”</p>
<p>“Do you really want their first meeting to be in the middle of a VIP lounge where Hero Jaejoong is probably going to <i>be</i> Hero Jaejoong, rockstar jackass extraordinaire?</p>
<p>“Surely he won’t act up with his father there?”</p>
<p>“Oh fuck, I forgot about Coach Kim. Oh man, can we just get on the plane and skip the lounge?” Yoochun interrupts Han Geng and Changmin, looking up from his phone and staring hopefully at Han Geng who is usually the default captain when Yunho isn’t around. Unfortunately for him, the older man is shaking his head.</p>
<p>“Don’t be an idiot. Yunho texted us fifteen minutes ago telling us that Coach Kim wants a meeting before we get on the plane. Are you really going to defy our captain and our coach before a big game? Nippon Cranes are the top team in the league right now and you know how important this away game is.” Changmin chides the left winger who is back to staring at his phone in increasing horror.</p>
<p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.”</p>
<p>The team grit their teeth, pushing their way through the screaming fan girls and squealing fan boys. Their height and bulk help, but these fans are really intense, and all five emerge on the other side slightly traumatised from having been groped and pushed and pinched and shoved.</p>
<p>“God, no wonder Hero is always so fucking pissed at the airport. That was horrible.”</p>
<p>“While I like being admired, I can definitely do without this. Kinda glad we’re in a sport that’s relatively under the radar. Yunho’s like our poster boy and I’m more than happy to keep it that way. I love him and I’d probably do a lot for him but getting my butt pinched by strangers should be where I draw the line.” Junsu grouches, staring out at the waves of people, now thankfully behind him, as he rubs his ass mournfully, not even smiling when Yoochun sidles up behind him, nuzzling his ear and helping to rub his ass too.</p>
<p>They are in the queue to get through to the departure hall, and all of them are feeling sorry for Hero in one way or the other because it really isn’t the best feeling in the world getting pinched and prodded.</p>
<p>Meanwhile in the VIP lounge, Coach Kim and Yunho are conversing quietly. Yunho had told his Coach that they had decided that perhaps the best way is to ignore each other in public, and especially the VIP lounge because Hero is definitely going to have to seclude himself in there. He had to laugh at the beaming smile his coach had given him when he told him his son was attending the game. The news of Hero Jaejoong arriving at the airport had spread like wildfire, and it so happened that his former group were also due to depart to some kpop concert in Hong Kong, and so the airport had already been crowded to begin with. When Hero turned up, the crowds shifted, moving like a single wave towards where he had been sighted, almost completely vacating where his former group were meant to arrive.</p>
<p>And Yunho had a felt a twinge of satisfaction at that on behalf of his boyfriend, even though he knows it isn’t very charitable of him. Those men and the company had abandoned his Jae, and well, he definitely isn’t going to feel sorry for them for the lacklustre welcome they will be getting because Hero Jaejoong also happens to be at the airport. A quick phone call from Jae just ten minutes ago confirmed that he had managed to get through the throng even though it has taken almost a good hour. The fact that he is on hiatus makes every single little sighting of him even more newsworthy. Yunho has already seen a muted brief on the morning news about his arrival at the airport, and the speculation as to where he is going, and he and Coach Kim had shaken their heads at it.</p>
<p>Really, it is crazy how much people crave even the tiniest thing from his boyfriend.</p>
<p>And he gets everything.</p>
<p>Yunho is feeling a little overwhelmed at the thought, not the slightest bit proud about it. In fact, the responsibility, the burden of being Hero Jaejoong’s boyfriend is something they had discussed again that morning in between a lot of dot connecting. He is not happy with Jaejoong’s perceived need to protect him, but he will let it slide this time. He can actually feel Jae changing and withdrawing into himself as they left the apartment, and he is not going to participate in pushing him away. He will give the older man his space, because he knows he needs it. Heck, he himself needs it. In the seclusion of his apartment, it felt like they can conquer the world, but out here in the open, everything is just a little bit murkier.</p>
<p>In all honesty, their whole relationship is moving like a blur, perhaps too fast even for him, and his head is still spinning a little. He is happy, more than happy, ecstatic even. But then reality is seeping in just a tad, as Jaejoong had not so subtly reminded him exactly who he is when he had snapped at him that morning for dawdling. Hero Jaejoong is not used to waiting for anything or anyone, and that includes his brand new boyfriend. Yunho believes the older man’s professions of love of course, but neither of them have any experience at all in something like this, Jaejoong even less than him, and it stands to reason that the rockstar reverts back to his usual defensive ways.</p>
<p>Yunho just has to keep reminding himself not to take it personally. In fact, he almost wishes they were still online. Things were so much less complicated online.</p>
<p>And now they have the public to deal with.</p>
<p>His conversation with Coach Kim is interrupted by horrified, wide-eyed teammates who spill into the VIP lounge practically in a heap as Junsu trips from being pushed from behind, and Yunho has to hide a smile. They all look like they have seen a ghost, and they are all looking anxiously at both him and Coach Kim, exchanging nervous looks with each other, and just behaving very suspiciously in general. He marvels at how he never really noticed how odd they had been behaving, letting the smile show because he knows it is because of Jae. He ignores their worried looks, calling them all into a huddle in that quiet, authoritative voice he has that everyone, even his wayward older boyfriend, pays attention to.</p>
<p>The team and Coach Kim are in the middle of discussing offensive tactics because that is where the strength of Nippon Cranes lies, in their defence, when the VIP doors blow open and a tornado comes through. A solo man surrounded by seven airport security staff. The muted roar from the crowd on the other side of the glass doors more than two hundred feet from the VIP lounge can still be heard, testament to the sheer number of people out there.</p>
<p>“I don’t answer to you or any one of the fucking imbeciles in the company. I am on hiatus. Do I need to fucking spell that out for you? Because if I do, then I suggest you find another goddamn job. I don’t need to give you a fucking itinerary. I don’t need to give you any details, period. Got that? I don’t even need to tell you if I’m shoving a fucking broom up your ass till it fucking happens. And even then, fuck you. You’ll find out when the handle fucking sticks up out of your mouth. Now if you call me one more fucking time, you can forget every single one of those concerts you’ve signed me up to.”</p>
<p>Hero Jaejoong’s voice is loud, and extremely pissed, and Yunho winces slightly, both at the words and the tone, fiddling with his phone to text the man, knowing he will see the message when he gets off the phone. Jae had warned him about his public persona, and how he needs to be the hard ass to survive, and Yunho had reassured him that he understands. He had explained about his own mother, and Jae seems to have felt a little less anxious after that. In fact, he’d called his mother just that morning while Jaejoong was in the shower for the second time, <i>alone this time and therefore able to get cleaner not dirtier</i>, to talk to her about it, and she told him to keep one thing in mind.</p>
<p>
  <i>Hero Jaejoong is also your boyfriend. You have to accept every aspect of him and not judge him for it. You know what a bitch I am at work, and sometimes I do accidentally bring it home, but I don’t mean to, but it’s hard to separate out. Be like your father who was there for me regardless. Just be there for him.</i>
</p>
<p>He puts his phone out, taking a quick selca, ignoring his teammates staring quietly at him.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I love you, rockstar Hero Jaejoong, potty mouth and all :P</b>
  </i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <a href="http://beeswaxing.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/605/4569">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><br/>Hero hangs up, absolutely furious. How dare they ask him for a fucking itinerary. An itinerary! What the actual fuck is this rubbish? He can come and go as he damn well pleases. He is on nobody’s books, and he sure as fuck doesn’t answer to any fucking one, and they can just shove their fucking—<p>His angry thoughts come to an abrupt halt as he reads the message on his phone, and looks at the attached photo, breaking into a sudden smile that shocks everyone in the room, especially the team. Even Coach Kim is surprised by the abrupt change in his son, and the side glance he sends Yunho’s way reveals that his young captain is smiling to himself too as he stares at his phone.</p>
<p>Jaejoong doesn’t even bother looking up, sitting down in the first seat he finds, his back to the gaping team and his father, surrounded by airport security, as he texts his gorgeous young boyfriend back, taking his own selca.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>How am I supposed to stay away from you? :-( This was so much easier yesterday…</b>
  </i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <a href="http://beeswaxing.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/605/4799">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><br/>Yunho smirks as types his reply and quickly sifts through the thousands of photos on his phone to find the one he wants and sending it.<p>
  <i>
    <b>This was your idea, baby, remember? My sulky rockstar, remember the apron this morning?</b>
  </i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <a href="http://beeswaxing.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/605/5028">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><br/>The team can hear the singer’s gasp all the way from where they’re sitting, but they are distracted as Yunho starts to laugh.<p>
  <i>
    <b>I can hear you laughing! Stop laughing you jerk! Oh my god what the hell was that? What? Where was that from? Jesus…do I even know you? You look so fuckable, I am really tempted to say screw everyone and just come over there right now. Dear fucking god in heaven what the actual fuck?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Yunho is still laughing when he reads the reply, ignoring the various queries from his teammates asking him what’s so funny as he texts the rockstar back.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I was helping my sister out for one of her friend’s fashion shoot. Down boy! Don’t get any ideas now… we’re in a public place :P</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Fuck public. Damn you… well, how about I give you an idea as to what I want to do…</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Now it is Jaejoong’s turn to smirk as he attaches the photo.<br/></p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <a href="http://beeswaxing.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/605/5604">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>Yunho is in the middle of drinking as he opens the message, and he sprays his mouthful of water out onto an extremely irate Kim Junsy who starts jumping up and down.<p>“What the fuck, Yunho? You just made me wet you asshole!”</p>
<p>“Hey! That’s my job!” Yoochun supplies rather unhelpfully, getting a smack from his boyfriend for his troubles as both he and Yunho try and dry the center forward off.</p>
<p>Yunho is still busy apologising profusely to his best friend when his phone beeps again.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Do I need to come round there right now? The only person you’re making wet is me.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Yunho laughs helplessly, feeling a little giddy as he texts his boyfriend back.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Do I even want to know what the fuck you were doing in that photo? And this is all yours, baby.</b>
  </i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <a href="http://beeswaxing.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/605/5667">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><br/>Jaejoong growls, glaring at his phone as he shifts in his seat trying to ease the ache in his ass as well as the new ache in his crotch. Damn, Yunho is playing hard ball.<p>
  <i>
    <b>Happy birthday baby :P</b>
  </i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <a href="http://beeswaxing.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/605/5998">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><br/>“Oh god…” Yunho groans, sliding low in his seat. Clearly telling Jaejoong that he liked Cloud Strife was a bad idea. A very very very bad idea because what the fuck…<p>
  <i>
    <b>Fantasies are real… But this better not be my final fantasy…</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>You are so corny... And not by a long shot. I can be even more Cloud than that but perhaps another day. I hate to ruin the mood but all this texting is making me wonder if we met too soon because it is killing me not being able to sit with you, and yet I’m happy just talking to you like this… :-/</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Yunho’s brow furrows as he replies quickly.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Perhaps… do you regret it?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Never. I’m just wishing we’d had more time to talk this through. I want you next to me, and yet I don’t and I’m afraid in all the confusion, I’m going to accidentally hurt you like I did this morning.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Don’t be a goose. You didn’t hurt me… you’re the one with the sore ass……..</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>UKNOW THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT. I saw your face…</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Hero Jaejoong is not used to being kept waiting. It’s ok, seriously. We will figure this out.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I just want to curl up in your lap right now and forget about the world. The world sucks.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Put on your bitch face and let her rip :P</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Brat ^^</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Not here ;-)</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Yunho, whose countenance had been serious as he types away, smiles then as he finally pockets his phone, aware that his teammates are still gaping at him, but ignoring them.</p>
<p>Jaejoong scowls at his phone, his annoyance from earlier coming back. This is going to really take some getting used to. He is certain of his feelings for the younger man sitting somewhere behind him. However that doesn’t eliminate the confusion within him.</p>
<p>Love is one thing, reality is another. And Jaejoong is still much, much, too cynical to believe that love conquers all.</p>
<p>In the cold light of day, surrounded by screaming fans, greedy executives and useless security personnel, it is looking increasingly gloomy from where he is sitting. The conflict going on in his mind is two-fold; between telling the world to fuck themselves, but somehow turning the Jungs lives upside down, to protecting Yunho even though the younger man insists he is more than able to protect himself and even insisting on protecting Jaejoong.</p>
<p>From where he is sitting, both options has its casualties.</p>
<p>And then there is his job. He is really starting to hate his job. Well, he supposes not quite his job because he loves singing but he hates his fucking agency. They are trying to milk every single cent they can from him, knowing full well that his contract states that he can leave whenever the fuck he wants. Unfortunately, most of the other options for agencies are even worse than his current one. He’d love to start up his own and really go solo, but he doesn’t have the time or the economic and commercial know-how to lay the groundwork.</p>
<p>Well, there is a new agency already set up that rightfully belongs to Yunho, and his fists tightens as he thinks about Seunghyun. He is going to rip the man a new one. Breaking his fucking finger is just the beginning. By the time he is done with the man, a broken finger will be the least of his worries.</p>
<p>He glances at his phone again, and the urge to text is compelling, and he gives in, feeling a need to convince his young boyfriend of his intentions. Perhaps he also wants to convince himself, because he is feeling the void next to him acutely.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>You do know that I just want to protect you right? You saw what a fucking nightmare it was out there and this wasn’t even a scheduled trip! Ugh seriously, I feel like I need to go undercover or something. How is it I can go incognito in Anyang and not at the bloody airport?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>The reply is quick in coming, and it makes Jaejoong sigh.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>You know, a relationship goes both ways. You have to let me protect you too, and I can’t if you insist on braving the airport with useless underpaid airport security. Don’t think I didn’t see your arm being yanked so hard the hood of your jacket dropped off your head. It was on the news :-(</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>You mean your jacket? I can’t stop sniffing it and thinking of last night…and this morning…and this morning again… I like it when you go all neanderthal on me :P</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Don’t change the subject.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I’m starting to enjoy these brief glimpses of your different personalities inherited from your parents. That first text when you saw how angry I was, is so your father. And that last text, you were definitely channeling your mother ;-)</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Still deflecting, Jae… But I’ll let it go. See you on the other side I guess since your security detail…and I use that term fucking loosely, look like they’re gearing up for war.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong smiles and pockets his phone, growling when one of the security guards surrounding him tells him that it is time for him to leave and board the plane. He will be the first passenger on it, sitting in first class and he is thoroughly annoyed about it. He’d actually also bought a seat in business class where his dad and the team will be, <i>just in case</i>. The airline had queried him about it, and he had thrown a fit about how the business class seats are just as, if not more comfortable than first class, and it is his fucking prerogative to sit wherever he finds more comfortable.</p>
<p>They had let it go. Sometimes, it does pay to be Hero Jaejoong.</p>
<p>The man puts an arm on his elbow and Hero Jaejoong shrugs it off roughly, turning on the well-meaning security staff, his words biting.</p>
<p>“Don’t fucking touch me.”</p>
<p>Yunho shakes his head at his boyfriend whose back is to him, as he turns to his teammates who are still in a state of shock, staring back and forth from him to the rockstar who is just now leaving the VIP lounge with his entourage.</p>
<p>“You’d think he’d be more polite to someone trying to help him.”</p>
<p>And to Yunho’s amusement, his teammates practically trip over themselves trying to defend Hero’s behaviour, explaining about how they had to fight the massive crowd outside, and how it’s understandable that Hero hates being touched. Yunho has to hide his smirk, remembering his last 15 hours. Hero Jaejoong definitely <i>does not</i> hate being touched.</p>
<p>It just depends on who is doing the touching.</p>
<p>His brow furrows again. Honestly, his team would do a much better job of protecting his boyfriend moving through the damn airport than the normal security staff. And this whole thing is his fault anyway. Jae is leaving the country to watch his game. He shakes his head again, mind whirling, trying to figure out how to work it out.</p>
<p>He is silent, as Coach Kim gathers them up, herding them through to get to the gate to board their plane.</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div><p>Jaejoong is annoyed, uncomfortable and just feeling terribly out of place in his own skin. He had to force himself to bring out the natural bitchiness that has served him so well as his Hero Jaejoong cloak, and that is throwing him for a loop. One night with Yunho and it has all but dribbled out of him. Of course, he hasn’t come three times in a seven hour space of time ever, and that may have something to do with the mellow mood he finds himself in. So mellow that it irritates him when he has to summon the effort to be Hero Jaejoong. He had snapped at Yunho that morning out of habit, but there was no heat behind it at all, but he remembers the surprise in those warm almond eyes, and he had just wanted to kiss it all away.</p>
<p>And he did, but that’s beside the point.</p>
<p>He shifts again, smiling when the movement gives him a whiff of his boyfriend, and wincing because it feels like he’s got a wedgie, and it’s rubbing against his rather sore entrance. This is why he doesn’t bottom. His ass fucking hurts, and this was just Yunho’s rather slim fingers. Ok, so there were four fingers, and he was begging for it like the deprived man he is, but that doesn’t mean the younger man isn’t to blame.</p>
<p>He should have said no.</p>
<p>Yeah right.</p>
<p>Even he has to acknowledge that was absolutely not happening. It is a little scary how much he craves the younger man as he flicks through the photos on his phone that he has so far of the ice hockey team captain. So scary that while he sat in the cab, on his way to the airport, he had been tempted to tell the driver to turn around and take him back to Anyang. It happened five times. He counted. Every single time the cab stopped at a red light, the thought crosses his mind. There are a fuck load of traffic lights between Yunho’s home and the airport, but as fate would have it, they only met five. He wonders if a sixth would have been the one to make him leave everything and run again.</p>
<p>The rockstar shifts again in his seat, huffing angrily as he crosses his arms across his chest. He acknowledges that he is not really angry about the pain. He is confused and lost, and the reason for all those feelings is in the cabin behind his, and not next to him like he ought to be.</p>
<p>He knows this is his choice. He knows his intentions are selfless. He knows that logically and rationally that this is the best option because god knows how his fans will react, and he doesn’t want Yunho caught in the aftermath. It really is all about Yunho because Hero Jaejoong has enough armour to withstand anything and everything. The world can go fuck itself for all he cares, but they better not fuck with Yunho.</p>
<p>But he is only delaying the inevitable.</p>
<p>It was so much easier being alone.</p>
<p>Jaejoong snorts derisively, startling the man staring at him from the across the aisle.</p>
<p>When has he ever chosen the easy path? He is a hard worker, and had to fight to be where he is today, so why would he want to take the easy path in relation to what is arguably one of the best things to ever happen to him? Has he lost so much of himself that being unhappy is easier and preferable to fighting for happiness? What has become of him?</p>
<p>He makes his decision then.</p>
<p>They’re just about an hour in the air, and Yunho is in deep discussion with Coach Kim, Yoochun and Junsu about some new plays they are going to try out against the Nippon Cranes, when there is a loud commotion on the other side of the curtains that separate business class from first class.</p>
<p>“Get the fuck out of my way.”</p>
<p>“Sir, I’m sorry but I can’t let you enter another cabin.”</p>
<p>“I will go wherever the fuck I want. Do you know who I am? I am Hero Jaejoong, and I am a first class passenger. A first fucking class passenger. The price of my fucking seat is probably more than you make in half a fucking year, and therefore I should be able to go wherever the fuck I want on this stupid plane. Now get the hell out of my way before I make sure you regret it.”</p>
<p>“Sir, please calm down.”</p>
<p>“Are you blind? I am fucking calm. You really don’t want to see me agitated. Now get the fuck out of my way.”</p>
<p>“Sir, please, you’re disrupting the other passengers. Can you please return to your seat? I’m sure we can sort this out.”</p>
<p>“Are you fucking kidding me? I AM TRYING TO GET TO MY FUCKING SEAT YOU STUPID FUCKWIT. Do you even talk to your fucking ground staff? What sort of useless airline is this?”</p>
<p>Yunho’s teammates as well as Coach Kim are staring in fascinated horror at the still shut curtains separating them from the elite in the next cabin. Coach Kim knew his son was going to be on the plane, but he never imagined he would act up on it, especially with Yunho on board. Yunho’s teammates are completely clueless. No one had known where Hero Jaejoong was going, and none of the airport staff were leaking the information and therefore the fans were not able to disseminate the information, but they never guessed that he’d be on the same plane.</p>
<p>The business class cabin is quiet, all conversation halted, everyone looking surreptitiously at the curtain, a strange silence on the other side. The team as well as Coach Kim are dividing their gaze between the curtain, and back at Yunho who is shaking his head, a rueful smile on his face.</p>
<p>“He is really used to getting his own way huh?”</p>
<p>No one answers Yunho’s largely rhetorical question. But really, what can they say? No one denies Hero Jaejoong.</p>
<p>And true enough, the partition is suddenly yanked aside by an extremely irate rockstar, two flight attendants apologising profusely behind him. The whole business class cabin is riveted towards the gorgeous man who is practically bristling in indignation as he stalks down the aisle, eyes flashing darkly and full of ire.</p>
<p>And everyone’s shock absolutely goes through the roof, when the superstar suddenly stops right at the back of the cabin, and falls into the lap of a tall man in an aisle seat who is trying not to laugh.</p>
<p>Jaejoong wraps his arms around Yunho’s neck, aware of the stares, but not really caring. Not caring at all anymore. His gaze is on those warm almond eyes glinting amusedly at him. He pouts, pushing his full lips out, leaning forward to nuzzle his boyfriend’s nose, his pout capturing Yunho’s bottom lip between it, sucking gently, sneaking a quick lick, before settling back again, content for now at the brief taste he had been craving for hours.</p>
<p>“Fine! You win. This was the worst idea in the history of my worst ideas.”</p>
<p>“What idea, baby?”</p>
<p>“Arriving at the airport separately and pretending I don’t know you. It sucks, because every time I move, I get a whiff from your jacket, and when I shift in my seat, my ass twinges and I think of you.”</p>
<p>The number of loud gasps around them makes both of them look up. They had already forgotten where they were as they stare at each other, and Yunho cannot stop the laughter bubbling up his throat when he sees the completely flabbergasted expressions on his teammates who had heard Jae’s words, and the business class cabin at large who hadn’t heard his boyfriend’s relatively quiet words, but they can certainly see him sitting in his lap and kissing him.</p>
<p>Yunho squeezes Jaejoong’s hip, and the man huffs, shifting on his lap to get more comfortable, though Yunho’s hard thighs are not much relief for his sore ass.</p>
<p>Jaejoong leans into him, giving him en Eskimo kiss before turning and staring out defiantly at everyone, eyes challenging as if daring anyone to say anything. The window seat next to Yunho is empty. Empty because Jaejoong had booked it, though even Yunho doesn’t know that just yet.</p>
<p>Tired of everyone gawking at them, looking like oversized guppies or maybe even goldfish, Jaejoong blocks everyone out, a skill he has perfected, ghosting his lips across Yunho’s cheekbones, heading towards his ear.</p>
<p>“Jae…”</p>
<p>Jaejoong hums, smiling as he starts licking the lobe of Yunho’s ear, before his lips move towards his favourite spot.</p>
<p>“Behave.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong stops, drawing back, and his pout is petulant indeed because Yunho is using <i>that</i> tone. But he is rewarded by a beautiful smile, as Yunho leans forward to kiss him on the mouth, a sweet kiss, flicking his tongue out to taste his lips but not delving deeper, before pulling back.</p>
<p>“Brat.”</p>
<p>“I thought you’re the brat?”</p>
<p>“It takes one to know one.”</p>
<p>“Yah! First you are your dad, then your mum, and now you’re your sister. Will the real Jung Yunho please stand up?” Jaejoong teases back, laughing as he nips at that plush bottom lip.</p>
<p>“Holy fuck.”</p>
<p>Yunho and Jaejoong both turn to Changmin who is gaping at them. It takes a lot to take the young goaltender by surprise, and for him to be that shocked, is actually quite amazing.</p>
<p>“What?” Yunho and Jaejoong ask together.</p>
<p>“Oh my god you two are already even talking in sync. Did this plane just enter the Bermuda Triangle without us noticing? Am I in an alternate reality? Did Hero Jaejoong, fucking rock god, really just obey my childish dongsaeng? I feel like we all just got trolled. Did we get trolled? We totally got trolled didn’t we?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong smirks as he looks at the gorgeous man who is blinking owlishly at him. If all jocks look this good, it’s no wonder there are locker room shenanigans. “I obey him when I want to. You best remember that.”</p>
<p>“That’s Yunho’s jacket isn’t it?” Han Geng queries quietly.</p>
<p>Jaejoong grins at the handsome Chinese national, flustering the man immediately as he blushes and looks away.</p>
<p>“You’re very observant.”</p>
<p>“Oh lord…” Yoochun moans, and everyone turns to stare at him. “I’m just…god…Yunho do you have idea who you have in your lap right now? I’m just…god…”</p>
<p>Junsu smacks his drooling boyfriend up the back of his head, shaking his head, but not really feeling offended. Micky is Micky, and he knew what he was getting into, and really, admittedly, he might be drooling a little himself.</p>
<p>“Not god, hyung… Jae…” Yunho says, tugging Jae further up his lap, arms possessively around the older man, nuzzling that smooth jaw.</p>
<p>And just like that, they both forget their audience again as Jaejoong turns to kiss the younger man. This time the kiss is much more than just a peck, and he ignores the gasps from various members of their audience as he sneaks his tongue between Yunho’s parted lips, flashing the jewel in his mouth at those watching, and they lazily duel, Yunho teasing and caressing his piercing, making both of them moan into each other’s mouth. They are back to that morning when Jaejoong had woken up being little spoon to Yunho’s big spoon. The jock had been sleep humping him, the crease of his ass already wet with precum, and it didn’t take much for him to actually wake the younger man.</p>
<p>A zig zag connection of dots is a skill they have both perfected that morning. In fact, they really should get a trophy of some sort for how wonderfully connected their dots are despite the twisty way they took to get there.</p>
<p>Jaejoong moans again as Yunho gives his piercing a particularly hard tug, moving himself, ignoring the twinges his ass makes as he lifts himself up to straddle the younger man, hands fisted in his hair, as he tilts Yunho’s head up while shakily raising up on his knees, ignoring the fact that a good thirteen people are now staring completely slackjawed at them. He pulls his mouth from Yunho’s, grinning fondly at the dreamy smile on the younger man’s face as he feels his large hands cupping his ass.</p>
<p>“My father will kill me if I wear you out before your game.”</p>
<p>He sits himself back in those strong hands, letting Yunho have some of his weight and he lets out a happy sound as the younger man starts to massage his butt.</p>
<p>“I’m young, I’ll survive.”</p>
<p>“So how’s this? I know I said I’d be more than happy to ride you in the airport lounge. Close enough?”</p>
<p>More gasps from around them, but both ignore it as Yunho grins and nods, squeezing Jaejoong’s ass, and the older man lowers himself back in his lap, rocking forward, their lips teasing each other’s, not deepening the kiss again, simply touching. He can feel Jaejoong’s erection which isn’t really hidden in his skinny jeans pressing against him, and it takes a great deal of willpower for him not to jerk up against that welcoming warmth. He has a vague perception of where he is and how inappropriate they are being, but apart from stopping himself from slipping his hand between their bodies, he is content to keep going as they are, his mind hazy with the simple pleasure of having the rockstar in his arms.</p>
<p>“Uh…Coach? Can you break them up?”</p>
<p>“Are you crazy?” Coach Kim is grinning from ear to ear. He is more than used to Jaejoong’s exploits, and while this is the first time he is actually present for his son’s lack of inhibitions, he cannot bring himself to feel even the slightest bit of shame. He is far too pleased about this turn of events to care about what anyone or society thinks. Perhaps his rockstar son is rubbing off a little on him.</p>
<p>“We’re all about to head into the various lavatories on this plane if you don’t get them to stop right now. Your team is going to be wrung out by your son.” Changmin hisses urgently, shifting in his seat uncomfortably as he watches the canoodling couple, taking in the poleaxed expressions of all his teammates.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Coach.” Kangin agrees, eyes not moving from the rockstar and his captain. “You want us to be full of tension and ready for a fight, not blissed out and daydreaming about your son. Our captain here might wipe our asses on the ice before the other team even gets a chance.”</p>
<p>Junsu is watching his boyfriend a little disgustedly, punching the man lightly in the jaw when an actual line of drool drips from the corner of his mouth. He turns to his Coach who is the only one now still staring at the couple. “Coach, this whole in love thing only works for Yunho on the ice. You have to break it up.”</p>
<p>“Why me?”</p>
<p>“Because if we do it, Hero Jaejoong will chew us up and spit us out. Don’t you know your son? He has fools for breakfast, lunch and dinner.”</p>
<p>“You do realise we can hear you right?” Yunho’s amusement tinged voice washes over his quietly bickering team, and they all turn back towards them. Jaejoong has managed to unbutton Yunho’s jacket in the seconds that they had been arguing, and slipped his arms into it and is now snuggled rather cozily against the younger man’s chest. His eyes are still flashing, completely at odds with his body language. But his gaze isn’t directed at the rest of the team, but rather at the cabin at large who are actually on their feet and staring. Well, the all of four other passengers and three flight attendants who start shifting restlessly, unable to hold the unrelenting gaze of the rock god.</p>
<p>Jaejoong growls, sitting up. “What the fuck are you staring at?”</p>
<p>When nobody moves, he switches to Japanese, and this time the passengers start looking at each other, all moving slowly to find their seats. A rather brave flight attendant comes by, her nervousness is clear as she stutters her way throught her request.</p>
<p>“S-s-sir, uh, uh, y-you ca-can’t s-s-sit like th-th-that.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong eyes the girl balefully, straightening even more and pinning her with a level gaze. “I have no idea what the fuck you just said.”</p>
<p>“She said you can’t sit like this. Stop scaring everyone.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong turns on his boyfriend, eyebrow arched. “Excuse me? I will scare whomever the fuck I want.”</p>
<p>The entire business class cabin sucks in a collective breath and holds it, watching the scowling rock star and the gorgeous man he is sitting on stare at each other.</p>
<p>Yunho squeezes his ass, shaking his head, and lets the subject go. Jaejoong has a public persona to uphold, and Hero Jaejoong is really ingrained in him especially in public, and while he doesn’t really like it, he understands the need for it and he will not cause him to lose his armour. Perhaps the older man did have it right. Perhaps they should have kept it quiet. They are both public figures, though Jaejoong is a fuck load more public than he is, and has a feeling that is about to change.</p>
<p>He runs his hands up Jaejoong’s back, turning towards his team, and resuming their earlier discussion about some offensive tactics that depend on flustering the other team’s defencemen. He pulls the older man gently against him, coaxingly, aware that the rockstar is holding himself stiffly, probably once again feeling remorse at snapping at him, but Yunho really has no problem with it. They need to talk about this and soon, because he knows that twice in a day is only just the beginning.</p>
<p>Jaejoong is really getting annoyed. Annoyed at the whole damn world. He can’t cuddle with his boyfriend, he can’t even be Hero Jaejoong without hurting the man he is sitting on. He allows himself to be pulled into those warm arms, turning away from everyone and facing out the window at the great white beyond outside. He nuzzles against the younger man’s shoulder, body finally relaxing, as he enjoys the large warm hands rubbing soothingly up and down his back. He can hear Yunho speaking, and the rumble in his chest with his words is odd comforting, as he closes his eyes.</p>
<p>The flight attendant tries again, speaking to Yunho this time, interrupting his conversation with his teammates who are still distracted by the rockstar in his lap, their eyes travelling from the back of his messy hair, to the hands of their team captain disappearing up his back.</p>
<p>“Sir, I’m sorry but he really cannot sit like that.”</p>
<p>Yunho glances up at her, and then at the seatbelt sign, and he speaks quietly, but firmly.</p>
<p>“He hasn’t had much sleep, and the seatbelt sign is off. Doesn’t that mean passengers are allowed out of their seats? I realise this is unconventional but I will be responsible for him.”</p>
<p>“Sir…”</p>
<p>“I am not moving him. I will make him sit next to me when the sign comes on but not a second earlier.”</p>
<p>Yunho’s tone is unfailingly polite, and he even smiles at the flustered flight attendant, but he is not giving in. He can feel Jaejoong’s body sinking into him, and he knows the older man is probably dozing. It is his fault they hadn’t gotten more sleep, waking the man by accident at the crack of dawn due to his proximity and then some. What follows is rather creative ways of connecting the dots.</p>
<p>Who knew going zig zags would be so much fun?</p>
<p>The team stares back and forth at their captain, and the flight attendant, and they all heave a quiet sigh of relief when she finally turns and walks away. Their eyes move back to Yunho, who picks up once again where they left off, as if it is a normal day, and that he didn’t just get snapped at by a rock star, and that said superstar is currently snuggled on top of him. They watch as Yunho brushes his lips every now and again across the tip of Hero Jaejoong’s ear, while continuing to talk quietly, discussing the game that night. His hands never cease moving, and his behaviour doesn’t change. That is the captain they all know and love. He just happens to have a rock god asleep in his arms.</p>
<p>The rest of the trip is uneventful, Jaejoong moving without protest into the seat next to Yunho, all sleepy doe eyes and confused pout when Yunho wakes him as the plane prepares to start its descent. The team and Coach Kim cannot stop staring at the couple, unused to seeing the singer in such an unguarded moment. All his defences are down as he tries to curl into Yunho’s side, across the wide arm rests, and then huffing sulkily when he cannot quite manage it. The sleepy smile that breaks across his face when Yunho leans over to whisper into his ear is absolutely breathtaking, and they all wonder what it is their captain had just said to the ball-busting idol.</p>
<p>Jaejoong pulls out his sunglasses from his jacket pocket and pops them over his eyes, closing them once again to doze. In the last few weeks, he’s been too used to getting between eight to ten hours of sleep a day that the barely five hours he got the previous night hasn’t been sufficient. He feels well rested though despite that, but catching a few more minutes where he can is a skill he has perfected borne out of sheer necessity. He can sleep anywhere, a survival mechanism needed from his earliest days as a member of a rookie kpop group. He has gone three days without sleep before, being shuttled from one show to another, one recording to the next, flying between countries, their manager picking up every single gig possible to put them out there.</p>
<p>His mouth twitches when he feels a warm hand slipping into his lap, caressing his thigh, but not going any higher. He can hear Yunho still discussing the game with his teammates. He hasn’t left anything in first class since he had nothing to pack anyway. All the clothes he will be wearing are in Yunho’s bags, and he feels free and light because of it. He has no concerns for now till they land.</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s eyes pop open as he pulls his sunglasses off, turning towards Yunho just as the younger man turns to him.</p>
<p>“What happens when we land?”</p>
<p>Yunho gazes into the shuttered eyes of his boyfriend. Jaejoong is retreating again.</p>
<p>“What do you want to do? Do your fans know you’re arriving in Sapporo?”</p>
<p>“Not that I know of.”</p>
<p>“If that’s the case, how about South Korea’s only professional ice hockey team as your security service?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong leans forward to look past Yunho at his father and three of his teammates, across the aisle. In front of them, he can see the Han Geng and Kangin trying to peer in between their seats back at them. And then he looks back at his father who is smiling and nodding.</p>
<p>Kangin is the first to speak.</p>
<p>“How tall are you?”</p>
<p>“Five eleven.”</p>
<p>“Xiah’s height then. The rest of the team are in economy so we can get away with herding you through between us. Do you have a mask?”</p>
<p>“I think Yunho packed one.” Jaejoong turns to his smiling boyfriend who squeezes his knee and nods.</p>
<p>“Ok, good. Wear it and keep the hood of your jacket up. Actually, maybe you should switch jackets with Yunho or Xiah or Micky. Actually, maybe Micky. You two look closest in build. We’ll pretend you’re the hockey puck and keep you between us. I’ll go first and bust our way through the crowd. Micky behind me. U-Know, you’re on his right, or left, whichever side you prefer to have him tucked against, and Max you take the other side. Your heights should be enough of a deterrent. Xiah you walk behind them and Han Geng will take the rear. Coach, can you organise the rest of the team to sort of spread out around us?”</p>
<p>Coach Kim nods, smiling at his defencemen, glancing at his son whose eyes are downcast, tracing a finger over the back of Yunho’s hand on his lap.</p>
<p>“Sounds good.” Changmin nods approvingly. When it comes to protecting teammates, no one is better at it than Kangin, and all of them are more than happy to defer to him.</p>
<p>They disembark without too much drama, although the poor flight attendant had to deal with Hero Jaejoong once again when she had come forward to tell him his security detail was waiting. He had told her to send them packing, while Han Geng explained quietly that they are his security detail henceforth. The whole don’t shoot the messenger thing is something clearly lost on Hero who takes out his earlier annoyance with the girl once again, leaving her practically on the verge of tears. Yunho squeezes her shoulder as he goes past, apologising under his breath as he pulls his irritated boyfriend who is muttering about incompetent airlines into his side.</p>
<p>“You are such a wretch.”</p>
<p>“Having second thoughts?”</p>
<p>“Who’s the stupid one now huh?”</p>
<p>“How did I manage to find the one guy who doesn’t try and kiss my feet?”</p>
<p>“I can kiss them, and suck your toes, and lick the arch of your pretty milky white feet...”</p>
<p>Jaejoong strangles on his complaints, elbowing a laughing Yunho in the chest.</p>
<p>As they line up to get through customs, they can hear a familiar roar on the other side, and Yunho steps closer behind Jaejoong, leaning down to whisper into his ear.</p>
<p>“Looks like your fans found you.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong simply grunts, stepping back further into the protective embrace of the taller man, leaning against him, taking what comfort he can as he steels himself to get through the mess outside.</p>
<p>Once the entire team is out, all 26 of them plus Coach Kim, Kangin barks out instructions once again. The 20 other team players are all gawping as Hero Jaejoong stares at their faces from under the arm of their very young team captain. Some of these men have the rockstar in all his semi-naked glory in their lockers back at Anyang Stadium, and seeing him in the flesh is causing some of them to wonder if they are losing their sanity.</p>
<p>“U-Know!” one of them calls out. “Your boyfriend looks like Hero Jaejoong, but that can’t be right because why would he want to have anything to do with your sorry ass?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong bristles, stepping forward before Yunho can say a word, standing protectively in front of the taller man, not realising his teammate is teasing him because he himself is not used to the strange camaraderie jocks seem to share.</p>
<p>“Who the fuck are you?”</p>
<p>“Uh…”</p>
<p>Kangin cuts in before blood can be shed because Hero Jaejoong really doesn’t look very impressed.</p>
<p>“Guys, cut it out. We have to protect this man from that insane crowd that you can hear right now. If even one hair on his body is touched, I will make sure you regret it. Got that?”</p>
<p>“That’s really Hero?”</p>
<p>“Yes, this is really Hero fucking Jaejoong.” Jaejoong’s tone is sarcastic as he allows himself to be pulled back against Yunho’s side. He doesn’t protest when the man plasters a mask to his face, securing it on him.</p>
<p>“Remember, one fucking hair and you’ll be doing speed drills for the next two weeks.” Kangin booms out.</p>
<p>“Let’s do this!” Yunho calls out, anchoring Jaejoong to his side as he watches his team mates rally up around them. He has a good feeling about this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fucking hell, how did they all know you’re going to be here?” Yoochun’s face is pressed to the tinted windows, rubbing his hand on the back of Junsu’s head which is pressed against his belly because he is pinning him to his window seat, as he stares out at the massive crowd that currently has their bus trapped. They are moving at a crawl, as about 10 airport security staff surround them, trying to push the crowd back.</p>
<p>Jaejoong shrugs disinterestedly, once again straddling Yunho in the front seat of the bus. He knows he is in full view of everyone outside, but he really doesn’t give a crap. He has a mask on, his hood is up, and they cannot see a damn thing. For all the world knows, this is Micky the Sneaky on U-Know Yunho’s lap since he is wearing the man’s jacket.</p>
<p>Oh hell no.</p>
<p>He sits up then, frowning, before unbuttoning the jacket he is wearing, tossing it over the back of the seat, smirking when he hears a yelp as it lands on Yoochun’s head. He pushes his hoodie back, tugging off the mask as he moves off to the side, into the window seat, one leg curled under him, the other laying rather proprietarily across Yunho’s lap. He pulls off the hoodie, feeling Yunho’s warm hand around his waist, tugging his teeshirt down as it rides up as he squirms himself out of the top. He bunches it up, and slides it behind him, into the small of his back as he leans against the window, staring challengingly at Yunho who has his eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Yunho grins, holding up both hands in surrender. “Nothing.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong huffs, crossing his arms across his chest as he runs his boot clad heel on the inner seam of Yunho’s jeans, and he smirks when the younger man shifts. He glances out the front window, seeing the hordes of people and the multitude of flashes going off and he suppresses the urge to get the driver to open the door so he can yell at all of them to get the fuck out of their way.</p>
<p>His fans are weird. The ruder he is to them, the more they love him. There are not many rock stars to come out of South Korea, and he is by far and large the most popular. Even in Japan, where J-rock is far more established, his following is almost cultish. It helps that he is fluent in Japanese, and has released even more Japanese albums and singles than he has Korean, prompting some deriders to call him a traitor.</p>
<p>But then it just adds to his image. The rocker who truly doesn’t give a fuck about anything and anyone.</p>
<p>“I’m tempted to give them the middle finger and see what they do,” a voice chimes in from the back, and Jaejoong identifies it as belonging to Kangin, and he laughs.</p>
<p>“Go ahead!”</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare, Kangin.” Coach Kim speaks up, sending a look at his son. Beyond the A team, the other twenty players still don’t know that he is the father of the pouting rock star who is currently crawling back into Yunho’s lap.</p>
<p>Jaejoong is settling himself backwards in the ice hockey jock’s lap so he can see the crowd that has yet to be dispersed. They are almost out of the car park, and he can actually see news vans now. News fucking vans. What the actual fuck? He rests his feet against the barricade in front of them, almost bending himself double because of the limited space. He is comfortable though, and it shows when he stretches his arms above his head, letting out a contented sigh that only someone who knows him will recognise.</p>
<p>“My, my, aren’t you a flexible little rock star,” Yunho can’t resist as he whispers into Jaejoong’s ear, slipping his arms around that ridiculously slender waist. The ear that is not on the side of his coach on their left. He is grateful for the older man being in his lap actually because the flashes from various cameras is blinding him despite the sunglasses he has on. The walk through the airport was a nightmare. He has never seen so many people at the airport in his life and the chanting was deafening. He felt like he was in the middle of a football world cup final, and yet he knows there can only have been a couple of thousand people. But these couple of thousand people are used to getting daily updates of Hero Jaejoong, not the almost complete radio silence apart from his controversial performance at the Tokyo Dome charity concert. And thus, their enthusiasm more than makes up for the lack of numbers.</p>
<p>His team is slightly battered coming through the airport, some of the reserve players getting their clothes tugged. One of them lost two buttons off his blazer, but that looks like the only casualty. The fortress around his boyfriend had been impenetrable, Kangin’s “Destroyer” face bulldozing through everything and everyone. He is definitely not someone anyone wants to try and get the better of despite the lure of the gorgeous rock star behind him. The attacks come in from the sides more than head on, but Hero Jaejoong manages to leave the airport and get onto the waiting bus in ten minutes rather than the usual 30-45 minutes.</p>
<p>Yunho’s reward for his innuendo laden comment is Jaejoong gyrating his hips determinedly backwards, rubbing himself down hard into Yunho’s burgeoning erection, gritting his teeth against the dull ache but at the same time craving more. He has extremely good leverage, putting more weight behind it by placing his feet flat against the barricade and pushing back. Yunho is pinned, and the rockstar knows it as he lets out a throaty chuckle, before rocking in his lap once again, completely ignoring the flashbulbs still going on outside the bus.</p>
<p>All he can do is groan and grip the man’s hips, his hands tight around that slim waist.</p>
<p>“Ok, ok, I surrender. You win.”</p>
<p>“But this game is fun.”</p>
<p>“Not for me. Plus I have practice and an actual game later not to mention the warm ups and everything.”</p>
<p>“Oh so <i>now</i> that matters? What happened to the man who wanted to go one more round this morning?”</p>
<p>“That man is crazy!” Changmin, who is walking to the front of the bus to talk to the Coach overhears Jaejoong’s last remark. Both Yunho and Jaejoong turn, and he has to struggle to school his features under the unflinching gaze of the rock star. The man’s glare is direct and extremely disconcerting. This is a man used to people jumping to do his bidding with just one look, and Changmin has the horrible feeling it will probably work on him.</p>
<p>“Max, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“You don’t happen to be the goalkeeper, do you?”</p>
<p>“Tender, baby. Goaltender.” Yunho murmurs, nuzzling into the back of his neck.</p>
<p>“It’s a fucking goal, and things go in it. Goal keeper, goaltender, same thing.” Jaejoong once again goes back to prickly idol, and yet again it doesn’t faze Yunho as he just wraps his arms around his waist squeezing tightly as he nips at his nape. He turns to look up at the tall man who is still standing, quirking an eyebrow. “Well? Are you the goal person or not?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“I knew it!”</p>
<p>“Knew what?”</p>
<p>“You like them pretty don’t you?” Jaejoong turns back to Yunho, dismissing Changmin once he has his answer. The young man simply stands there bemused, unsure whether there are any further questions coming his way as the canoodling couple start to bicker.</p>
<p>“Pretty?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong flicks a rude thumb in Changmin’s general direction. “Him. Gorgeous as hell, and also the one who sucked you off.”</p>
<p>“Jae!”</p>
<p>Changmin can’t even react, mouth dropping open as the rest of the team hears the rather carrying voice of the singer, and the catcalls start up at the back of the bus, all the way to the front. But Jaejoong, used to loud noises, doesn’t even bat an eyelid.</p>
<p>“No more drunken blowjobs otherwise I might accidentally cut off his drunken balls.”</p>
<p>“What?” The young goaltender finally finds his voice but it is more of a strangled choke as he backs away, finding his seat again.</p>
<p>“Personally, I’d concentrate on the fact that he called you gorgeous, and forget about the fact that he just threatened to emasculate you.”</p>
<p>“Forget at your own fucking peril.” Jaejoong’s tone is not at all amused as he glares around the seat at the left winger who had spoken up, who raises his hands in surrender, cringing back against Junsu who is shaking is head and rolling his eyes at his useless boyfriend, shoving the man off him.</p>
<p>“Jae, that happened over a year ago!”</p>
<p>“So? I had a good long look at your team.” Jaejoong twists to turn back to gaze down the length of the bus. “Yes, every single fucking one of you, and I’m not sure how it happened but clearly the ugly stick didn’t come anywhere near you guys.”</p>
<p>Over twenty men start to hoot and holler at the rockstar’s words, prompting him to finally stand up, pushing his sunglasses down his nose, glaring over the rim. Within a minute, the bus is silent.</p>
<p>“I really need to learn how to do that,” Coach Kim mutters under his breath, causing Yunho to snort, and Jaejoong to almost crack a smile. Almost.</p>
<p>Pleased with the response, he turns to climb back into Yunho’s lap, only to find that the younger man has moved over, feet on the seat as he leans back against the window, hugging his knees. Somehow he has managed to fold his tall frame into the seat.</p>
<p>“Now who’s the flexible one?”</p>
<p>“U-Know is plenty flexible,” a voice shouts out from the back, making Jaejoong turn once again to glare into the depths of the bus.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to fucking know how you know that.”</p>
<p>“Chill, rockstar,” Kangin speaks up, raising himself from his seat to send his own glare to the back of the bus. Yunho rules the team, Han Geng keeps them in check when necessary, but Kangin makes sure everyone else toes the line <i>and stays behind it</i>. “We have physical fitness tests and U-Know always aces the flexibility test. Him and Geng here are the only ones who can bend way past their feet and they’re the tallest in the team too. All of us can barely touch our toes and Micky here will be lucky if he can get past his knees. U-Know can kiss the floor between his legs.”</p>
<p>“Can he just?”</p>
<p>Three words, but oh so full of decadent promise when coupled with that suggestive arch of his eyebrow and the wicked twist of his lips as he drawls the words out, his voice low and husky and just oozing sex. The entire team groans collectively, pulling a husky chuckle from the rock idol still standing in the aisle at the front of the bus.</p>
<p>“Jae…” Yunho’s voice is a whine, but his boyfriend ignores him.</p>
<p>Jaejoong eyes the defencemen. He is definitely feeling a measure of affection for the man, and he wants to confirm if the affection is warranted.</p>
<p>“You’re the one who broke Seunghyun’s face.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t a question but a statement, and the entire bus falls silent again. They have now left the car park and are on the highway to drop off the team at the hotel. The good thing about Japan is that while it might get a little crazy at the airports, stars rarely get chased around in vehicles unlike in South Korea.</p>
<p>“I wish I’d broken more than just his face.”</p>
<p>“I’m still pissed that he didn’t tell me about it. Pretend you didn’t hear me saying that if I see him alone, he probably won’t be able to walk when I’m done with him,” the normally quiet and even-tempered Chinese national’s voice is cold as he speaks up from next to Kangin.</p>
<p>“No kissing, Jae.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong does smile then as he turns to a now pouting Yunho. “What about a hug?”</p>
<p>“A hug’s fine.”</p>
<p>And to Kangin surprise, he suddenly finds himself hauled up into a quick hug by the extremely fragrant rock idol. The man smells amazing, and he is still swaying on his feet, eyes shut blissfully, long after the shorter man has moved away. He only sits down when Han Geng pulls him back into his seat. However, he is suddenly back on his feet just as Jaejoong settles into his own seat.</p>
<p>“Hey! What do you mean no kissing? He wanted to kiss me?”</p>
<p>Yunho leans up to glare over the back of his seat as Jaejoong slides down in his, stifling his laughter.</p>
<p>“No, he fucking well didn’t.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I did.”</p>
<p>“No, you didn’t.”</p>
<p>“Come on, boss! You get him forever. Can’t I have a teeny tiny kiss? That moron gave me skinned knuckles and god only knows what else.”</p>
<p>“That’s your own bloody fault.”</p>
<p>“I don’t like you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t like you either. Stop perving on my boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“I like you just fine!” Jaejoong calls out, just for shits and giggles.</p>
<p>“I like you too!”</p>
<p>“Cut it out!”</p>
<p>“Since when did you turn into a possessive fucker?”</p>
<p>“Since my boyfriend happens to also be a possessive fucker. It takes one to know one.”</p>
<p>“I am not possessive!” Jaejoong protests.</p>
<p>“YES, YOU ARE.” The entire bus choruses out, making the rockstar burst out laughing, which in turn sends chuckles going round the bus. Chuckles even from his father, but not his boyfriend who is still pouting.</p>
<p>Yunho sits back down, arms crossed and huffing loudly. He is not really annoyed. He is happy actually that Jae is engaging with his team, even if it’s just to threaten them or to make fun at his expense. However he sits normally this time and in the blink of an eye, he finds himself once again with a lapful of rockstar.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Jaejoong whispers against his pouting boyfriend’s ear as he snuggles into his arms.</p>
<p>“I love you, too.”</p>
<p>“Oh Rockstar-sshi,” a singsong voice emerges again from the back and Jaejoong rolls his eyes, as Yunho tightens his grip on his waist.</p>
<p>“Don’t go,” Yunho nuzzles against his cheek.</p>
<p>“What the fuck do you want?” Jaejoong yells out instead, staying where he is.</p>
<p>“Can we have a song?”</p>
<p>“Do I look like a goddamn jukebox to you?”</p>
<p>“Awww, come on hyung!”</p>
<p>“Hyung?” Jaejoong mouths to Yunho who starts to chuckle.</p>
<p>“They’re sucking up.”</p>
<p>“Oh hyuuuuuuuuuuuung,” another voice joins in, and Yunho’s laughter is causing Jaejoong to bounce rather uncomfortably in his lap. He pries the man’s arms from around him, standing up in a huff.</p>
<p>“Two fucking lines. You get two fucking lines.”</p>
<p>A chorus of whining starts up from the back, but Yunho sits up in his seat this time. Jaejoong doesn’t turn to look at his boyfriend but whatever it is that he looks like manages to silence everyone again.</p>
<p>Jaejoong clears his throat, tugging off his sunglasses to stare down each and every one of the players that he can see. His eyes linger on some more than others, and by the time he is done, everyone is dead silent, averting their gazes.</p>
<p>He takes a deep breath, and then lets it rip.</p>
<p>
  <i>”Kakenukero hikarini michiteru, kibou okureru bashou… Tsuyoi kazewo kitte…”</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div>The entire team seems to have gotten over Jaejoong’s rock god status pretty quickly, taking him automatically into their fold because while the man is caustic, sarcastic, bitchy and oftentimes unnecessarily rude, they can see the genuine affection he shows towards their team captain. Being jocks and used to trash talking, they can all see past the bullshit, and take Hero’s rather prickly personality in stride, just the way their captain does, not taking it personally and letting it wash off them like water off a duck’s back.<p>Right now, fourteen of them are seated around the singer, explaining the game to him as the A and B team battle it out on the ice in a half match.</p>
<p>The speeds they get up to, especially Yunho on the ice is freaking Jaejoong out just a little bit. He’s already seen a couple of rather hard collisions as the B team forwards have the misfortune of coming up against the Assassin and the Destroyer. Jaejoong understands where those nicknames come from and he’s already seen some accidental blood shed as players get boarded. No one has been able to touch Yunho though, and as he watches, he realises that the other team can barely touch Xiah and Micky as well. Ice hockey is a full contact sport but for some reason, the forwards are avoiding it as far as possible, changing directions abruptly, even ducking and swerving to go out of their way to avoid contact where possible. It helps that they are so fast.</p>
<p>“Why are they playing like that?”</p>
<p>“U-Know’s idea. The other team’s defence is pretty brutal but they depend on contact. They are fast, but not as fast as those three. They depend on injuring the other team actually if I’m being honest. Their goaltender has served over a hundred minutes in penalties and that’s a fuck load for a goalie. They are also fucking arrogant, and U-Know wants to play with them.”</p>
<p>“Play?” Jaejoong’s eyes don’t leave the ice as a laughing Yunho scores yet another goal. They are up 7-0 with only three minutes of the final session left.</p>
<p>“Because they are arrogant, he wants to throw them off balance. Essentially skating out of their reach, mocking them I guess. He wants to get them flustered and then they will make mistakes.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t that dangerous? Kinda like baiting a bull or something.”</p>
<p>“This sport is dangerous. You can’t avoid it. But don’t worry. Yunho is the fastest skater in the history of the league.”</p>
<p>“What about Xiah and Micky though?”</p>
<p>The team, whose feelings are warming towards the cold rocker, melt even more at his words, as they all exchange glances.</p>
<p>“They’re pretty fucking fast too. Plus, they’re veterans. They’ve been playing for a good decade and know all the dirty little tricks. Micky isn’t called Micky the Sneaky for nothing. They give as good as they get. Don’t worry.”</p>
<p>“Easier said than done,” Jaejoong mutters under his breath.</p>
<p>He has his own skates on, and when his father blows the whistle to end that session, he immediately stands to skate out towards the sweaty right winger currently conversing with Kangin. He takes the roundabout way though, skating the perimeter of the rink, getting his legs warm, before he comes to a screeching halt in a shower of ice in front of his boyfriend. Everyone watching starts to hoot and holler once again, and Jaejoong has to hide a smile. He has not been surrounded by this many men in so long, not since his trainee days, and the level of testosterone definitely takes some getting used to. He’s signed quite a few gloves so far, and he finds it hilarious that the team that will be playing tonight will have his name all over their uniforms. He is pretty sure a Hero Jaejoong autograph is not standard issue in the AL.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Jaejoong murmurs. Kangin merely smirks and skates away immediately, while Yunho tilts his chin up.</p>
<p>“Help?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong fiddles with the straps on his helmet, managing to get them unfastened before pulling it off. Yunho’s hair is damp with sweat, and he definitely has a case of helmet head which Jaejoong finds incredibly cute as he reaches up to ruffle his hair.</p>
<p>Yunho tries to duck out of the way, batting the older man’s hand away. “Don’t! I stink!”</p>
<p>Instead of replying, Jaejoong fists the collar of his jersey with both hands, tugging him down for a hard kiss. The noise the rest of Anyang Halla make is extremely loud as it echoes around the empty venue, but the two men on the ice ignore it. The hoots only get louder when Yunho pulls off his gloves, dropping them carelessly to the ice as he slips his arms around his boyfriend, hands grazing the tops of his ass, before dipping down and cupping them, drawing Jaejoong tight against him.</p>
<p>“Get a room!”</p>
<p>“The locker room is close!”</p>
<p>“Shower sex! Go, go, go!”</p>
<p>“Don’t wear him out, rockstar!”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div>Jaejoong is in full disguise, but he has a feeling it isn’t working. He has heard his name several times now from the people around him. He is sitting as close to the Anyang Hall team box as possible, opting not to sit in the VIP area because he takes comfort in being around the players who had been more than kind to him earlier that afternoon. He is still extremely appreciative of the wider team in general for their efforts at the airport, and he had briefly toyed with the idea of offering them jobs as his security because they seem to be better at it than his actual security staff. It makes him wonder yet again if his company purposefully allows the odd fan through to touch him, to get a reaction from him, and create more controversy. He really would not put it past them.<p>Cynical Jaejoong is cynical.</p>
<p>Being in the entertainment industry for as long as he has, being cynical comes easily because nine times out of ten, he is right, and the one occasion he isn’t, is usually because he wasn’t cynical enough. The thought of leaving his agency keeps popping into his head more and more frequently. He finds himself thinking about it almost every time he isn’t thinking of Yunho, which admittedly isn’t often, but it happens enough times for him to start thinking seriously about it.</p>
<p>Both he and Yunho have had several missed calls from Seunghyun in the last couple of hours. No doubt because news has broken that they are together and the man is perhaps panicking. Well, let him fucking panic. Jaejoong would like nothing better than for the man to sit in his own piss quaking in his fucking boots wondering exactly what the fuck is in store for him.</p>
<p>He logs into his Twitter account as he waits. It is an anonymous account, and he definitely has better things to do than to look up stories about himself, but he is curious because Seunghyun’s calls aren’t the only missed ones he’s had so far. It doesn’t take him long to pull up an article.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>-----</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>IS HERO JAEJOONG DATING ANYANG HALLA’S CAPTAIN JUNG YUNHO?</b>
  </p>
  <p>Speculation is rife as netizens are abuzz with the news that Hero Jaejoong was seen this afternoon in Sapporo in the arms of none other than Jung Group heir apparent, Jung Yunho. The rock icon had first created waves when he had appeared unannounced at Incheon this morning, the singer’s signature pout identifiable immediately by his legions of fans as he just about brings the airport to a standstill. News leaked within the hour as to his destination, and Chitose airport found itself at a standstill less than an hour before the scheduled flight was due to arrive.</p>
  <p>What follows surely confirms that rockstar Hero Jaejoong is dating South Korea’s ice hockey sweetheart Jung Yunho. Anyang Halla, wearing their easily identifiable team blazers formed a solid wall between Hero and the crowd of over three thousand to have swarmed the airport. The small group, headed by Kangin the Destroyer, Anyang Halla’s vicious defenceman, plowed through the ocean of fans to get to their bus. Hero Jaejoong was seen wearing a team blazer belonging to Micky the Sneaky, but despite the heavy shades and the mask on him, fans were still able to discern who he was. Hero was tucked securely into the side of the youngest captain in the history of Anyang Halla and the AL, Jung Yunho.</p>
  <p>Everyone is curious as to how these two met in the first place and if Hero Jaejoong really is dating the young sports star or if this is just another one of his many flings. Though as far as flings are concerned, his taste has definitely improved for U-Know Yunho is considered a prime catch in East Asia. He is affectionately known as “the walking jackpot”, because winning him would be like winning the lottery.</p>
  <p>
    <a href="http://beeswaxing.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/605/6268">
      
    </a>
    <br/>
    <a href="http://beeswaxing.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/605/6610">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>U-Know Yunho on the ice at the home game last week</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="http://beeswaxing.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/605/6707">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>U-Know Yunho with goaltender Max Changmin in the background at a charity ball hosted by Jung Group late last year.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="http://beeswaxing.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/605/7059">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>U-Know Yunho performing at a charity event in Tokyo several years ago</b>
  </p>
  <p>Is this handsome young man really dating the scandal prone Hero Jaejoong? The rock superstar is arguably a god in his field, but really, is he good enough for the darling of South Korea?</p>
  <p>We have approached Hero Jaejoong’s agency, Anyang Halla’s public spokesperson as well as the press team at Jung Group. All have declined comment save for the last.</p>
  <p>
    <i>”Jung Group is in support of any action Jung Yunho chooses to make.”</i>
  </p>
  <p>What this means is anyone’s guess. U-Know Yunho’s previous relationships have never been endorsed this publicly by his parents, and there is talk about this being a publicity stunt by both parties. Hero Jaejoong is in desperate need to repair his image after the alleged suicide attempt from two months ago, and there is speculation that Jung Group are seeking to widen their influence into the entertainment industry.</p>
  <p>A marriage made in heaven or hell? We wait with bated breath.</p>
  <p>-----</p>
</div>Marriage? Darling of South Korea? A walking jackpot? A fucking publicity stunt?<p>Marriage?</p>
<p>What the actual fuck?</p>
<p>Jaejoong stares at his phone, scrolling back up to read the rather long article from start to finish again, pausing at the photos of his boyfriend, marveling at how at ease the man is in any of the hats he is wearing, be it captain of Anyang Halla, tuxedo-clad heir to Jung Group, or hip hop dancer for a charity event. He lingers at the last photo, lips quirking at the longer than fashionable hair and the lines of his lean body.</p>
<p>What of his new hat though?</p>
<p>Boyfriend of Hero Jaejoong.</p>
<p>How did one sighting equal marriage? And publicity stunt? That shit really fucking pisses him off. He hates it when tabloids assume things because they never ever get it right. He has no clue what Yunho’s family must be thinking right now, and he itches to call his boyfriend to ask.</p>
<p>But he is also itching to just leave.</p>
<p>And as if Yunho can read his mind because his phone beeps just then.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Please don’t run…</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s brow furrows, unsure what to make of the message.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Aren’t you assuming the worst of me right there? How are you no different from everyone else?</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Yunho sits down heavily on the bench in the locker room. He is completely decked out save for his gloves, as he bites his bottom lip, texting furiously back.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>I’m not assuming the worst. I’m pre-empting. However, I just looked at it from your point of view and you’re right, it can be construed as such although I really didn’t mean it that way.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>I don’t like your tone.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Yunho exhales, gripping his phone, looking up at the concerned expressions of his teammates. “I need to get out there.”</p>
<p>“You can’t. You know you can’t.” Junsu speaks, sitting next to him and putting a hand on his knee. “We can send someone out, but you can’t go to him.”</p>
<p>“But—“</p>
<p>“Call him.”</p>
<p>Yunho stares at his best friend, and then he presses his speed dial. Jaejoong is number 5, behind his parents and Junsu, ahead of his sister and everyone else. The phone rings and rings, and goes to voicemail.</p>
<p>He tries again.</p>
<p>And again.</p>
<p>And as he attempts to make the call for the fourth time, a message comes in.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>It’s too noisy and I can’t leave my seat. I’m not going anywhere right now but you and I really need to talk.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>“Fuck, I’m an idiot.”</p>
<p>“You’re not an idiot. You just have no idea how to deal with a man like Hero Jaejoong.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I do. I do know how to deal with him. I fucking know and yet I still fucked it up.”</p>
<p>“Fear does that.”</p>
<p>Yunho glances at his best friend who is looking at him cautiously.</p>
<p>“I’ve seen the articles, and most of them are about how he isn’t good enough for you. I know you read the same articles and he definitely read at least some of them. You’re afraid he’ll run.”</p>
<p>“He won’t run.”</p>
<p>As if on cue, his phone beeps.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>I can feel you panicking from way over here. I thought I’m the running sort? Should I start worrying about you? Where did this photo come from?</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="http://beeswaxing.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/605/7059">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>“Damn, he saw that article. The one with the whole darling of South Korea bullshit. What the fuck? Since when was I the darling of South Korea?” Yunho queries his teammates as he texts back quickly, attaching another photo.<p>
  <b>
    <i>I’m not going anywhere. And that photo was from a National Cancer Charity drive, maybe about five or so years ago. This one is more recent.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="http://beeswaxing.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/605/7326">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>Jaejoong stares, and then he smiles, texting back.<p>
  <b>
    <i>It seems age hasn’t done a thing to you. Nice pants ;-)</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Yunho chokes, looking at the photo once again and chuckling ruefully, shaking his head. His teammates don’t question him, content to watch and make sure their captain and his boyfriend are ok.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>It hasn’t done a thing to you either. How long ago was this? And yeah, nice pants back at you ;-)</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="http://beeswaxing.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/605/7588">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>Jaejoong grins behind the mask he is wearing, unconsciously sucking on his bottom lip as he replies.<p>
  <b>
    <i>Over four years ago… I don’t have any more photos. We need to remedy this.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Send me a pretty one and I’ll send you some love back ;-)</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>The rockstar is now chewing industriously on his lower lip as he scrolls through the myriad of photos on his phone. He sees one that actually makes him chuckle loudly, choosing it to send. That should give his boyfriend something to think about.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Pretty?</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="http://beeswaxing.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/605/7826">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>Yunho stares. He stares and he stares. And he swallows hard and he stares again. His teammates are curious, and surprisingly, he allows Junsu to take the phone from him. The centre forward lets out a long low whistle as he stares at the screen before passing it along.<p>“Dude…”</p>
<p>“My phone, please.”</p>
<p>“Trust you to prefer men, but to get the most beautiful man ever who makes even Ara pale in comparison.”</p>
<p>Changmin scoffs at Yoochun’s words as he hands the phone back to Yunho after it’s gone round to all five of them. “If you think Ara was pretty, you need your eyes checked. Hero Jaejoong just about eclipsed every single fucking female I have ever seen. What say you to some friendly competition?”</p>
<p>His tone isn’t serious, but Yunho glares uncharacteristically at him as he flicks through his own photo albums.</p>
<p>“Don’t even think about it.”</p>
<p>“And you tried to deny you’re possessive?”</p>
<p>“No, Jae tried to deny it.”</p>
<p>“Same thing.”</p>
<p>Yunho doesn’t respond as he finally finds a photo he is happy with, a tiny smirk playing about his lips as he sends it.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>You just ruined any future relationships for my team. No one can compare to you from either gender. Here’s the love I promised.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="http://beeswaxing.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/605/7940">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>The reply is almost instantaneous.<p>
  <b>
    <i>Why are you sharing your love with the whole fucking world!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>You really need to stop looking at my pants.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>That’s the only damn reason you sent that fucking photo. Admit it.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Yunho laughs, making his teammates smile in relief as they all stand, gearing up to play one of the most important games of the season. Yunho trails after them, texting, smirking to himself as he gets someone purposefully in trouble.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>One more for good measure. I gotta hand over my phone after this. I love you. Oh and btw, Changmin took the photos… :P</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="http://beeswaxing.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/605/8402">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><b><br/>  <i>I AM GOING TO CASTRATE HIM.</i><br/></b><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div>Jaejoong is literally on the edge of his seat. The game is just about to go into the final period and Anyang Halla are leading 2-0. Yunho scored both goals, much to the anger of the Nippon Cranes back line. Their goaltender is becoming increasingly reckless, taking cheap shots at any player he can get. Yunho has already been tripped up once, and it had taken a tremendous amount of willpower for Jaejoong not to scream bloody murder when his boyfriend crashed heavily onto the ice. What had saved the goaltender’s hide was the fact that Yunho had gotten up almost immediately, wearing a smirking grin. He hadn’t been joking about playing with the defencemen, and even Jaejoong’s novice eyes can see the other team start playing increasingly dirty in order to gain an advantage. Micky has already been subbed out after a high check slammed him into the boards, and he had been taken out due to risk of a concussion. Xiah had proceeded to play with a fury, setting up both of Yunho’s goals for him, both points coming within five minutes of Micky being taken off the ice.<p>That had been at the start of the second period.</p>
<p>This is now the third, and Jaejoong can feel it in his gut that something bad is about to happen. His hands are clenched as the official drops the puck to start the game, and Yunho immediately snatches possession, flying across the ice. He is chased down by both defencemen and the Cranes’ own centre forward, and Jaejoong has all but ripped his mask off in agitation as he sees what can only be terrible collision of some sort at the other end.</p>
<p>The crowd is on their feet as Junsu is left open. Kangin and Han Geng are both in hot pursuit of the skaters that look ready to smash Yunho in a three way, when the captain suddenly veers off away from the goal, skating in an arc around the pursuing five skaters, around his own backline. The sudden change in direction confuses the other team as two of them narrowly avoid smashing into each other. They do get smashed instead by Kangin and Han Geng coming up behind them, straight into the boards to the left of their own goal, causing the crowd to roar.</p>
<p>It is far too late for the remaining Nippon Cranes player who tries to chase after Yunho as he sends a long pass to Junsu who catches the puck, scoring easily through a backhand deke. The cheers are shortlived though as the Nippon Cranes goaltender charges out in anger, slamming straight into a victorious Junsu, knocking the centre forward flat on his back.</p>
<p>Yunho is there first, hauling the goaltender off his best friend, practically throwing the man back into his own net, anger holding his body rigid. Jaejoong can practically see the fury rolling off his boyfriend, his face no longer twisted into a smirk, his eyes gleaming dangerously as he is now out for blood. He is flanked almost immediately by Kangin and Han Geng, and even the Nippon Cranes defencemen know better than to try anything funny. The officials are circling, while Yunho kneels down on the ice next to Junsu.</p>
<p>The chanting starts from the Anyang Halla box, and even though this is a home game for the Nippon Cranes, the cheers swell.</p>
<p>“Xiah Junsu! Xiah Junsu! Xiah Junsu!”</p>
<p>After what feels like too long, Junsu grabs hold of Yunho’s hand as the young captain hauls his friend back upright. They confer quickly, and it appears to Jaejoong that Junsu must have just had the wind knocked out of him, rather than him hitting his head the way his boyfriend had. A quick consult with the officials confirms it as the match is restarted with Junsu still playing.</p>
<p>This time, the puck is snatched away by one of the Cranes’ frontline, whizzing away across the ice, managing to get a pass off to his teammate just before Kangin slams into him. Play continues because the hit was a legal one, even though the man is literally spun into the corner of the ice rink. What comes next though shocks everyone as instead of taking a shot on goal, the Nippon Crane centre forward skates full tilt <i>into</i> Max Changmin. The crash is spectacular and the anger from the Anyang Halla box is not to be underestimated as everyone roars to their feet, shouting profanities, screaming for blood, and banging their sticks against the board.</p>
<p>Jaejoong knows one thing about ice hockey, and that is there is some sort of unwritten rule that goaltenders are meant to be exempt from physical contact but clearly unwritten rules are meant to be broken. When the Nippon Cranes player moves away, the only thing left is the puck in the back of the net, along with Anyang Halla’s young goaltender in a crumpled heap.</p>
<p>Play is halted yet again and everyone is on their feet. Jaejoong has lost his mask by now, climbing up and standing on the back of the Anyang Halla player box. He glowers ferociously at the two security guards who come up to tell him to come down, daring them to say a fucking word. Both men recognise him instantly and leave him up there, though they do station themselves behind him just in case. Yunho and Kangin are crouched around their goal, and despite the obviously injured man still lying unmoving on the ice, attention shifts to him when the people around him realise he is there.</p>
<p>The noise starts, his name a slow murmur, raising in crescendo, till the players on the ice all start to look around.</p>
<p>“Hero! Hero! Hero!”</p>
<p>Jaejoong is livid. Why the fuck are people calling for him when Max is lying injured on the ice?</p>
<p>He watches as Yunho gets up, pulling off his gloves as he grabs the player that had skated into Changmin, and he starts to throw punches.</p>
<p>The chants grow, and the cameras are now on him as he can see himself on the large screens high above the centre of the skating rink. Only he can turn the tide now, and he starts to stomp, his eyes on his furious boyfriend exchanging punches with the Nippon Cranes player.</p>
<p>Stomp, stomp, clap.</p>
<p>Stomp, stomp, clap.</p>
<p>He feels like a damn monkey or something, but this is ridiculous. His eyes never leave his boyfriend, his jaw clenched tight, eyes gleaming malevolently as he glares out onto the ice. Everyone is looking at him now.</p>
<p>Stomp, stomp, clap.</p>
<p>Slowly the crowd starts to follow.</p>
<p>Stomp, stomp, clap.</p>
<p>“U-Know,” his voice is low, barely above his usual speaking voice, but the players in the Anyang Hall box hear it, as they smirk, taking up his call at the clap.</p>
<p>Stomp, stomp.</p>
<p>“U-Know!”</p>
<p>Stomp, stomp.</p>
<p>“U-Know!”</p>
<p>Instead of a clap, Jaejoong changes it to a fist in the air. And the crowd follows instantly, and by the second refrain, U-Know’s name is echoing around the full capacity venue. Three thousand voices shouting as one, not for their own team player, but for the boyfriend of the rock god they worship.</p>
<p>The two men exchanging blows are finally pulled apart by the officials and their teammates, and Jaejoong’s eyes finally leave his boyfriend as he sneers at the other player. He can see a bloodied nose and what looks like a cut above the other man’s eye, but he really doesn’t give a fuck. Yunho himself is sporting a cut lip and Jaejoong sees red as he points at the bloodied up player on the ice. The man responsible for hurting both Yunho and Max Changmin.</p>
<p>The shouts and cheers die slowly, as even the officials are silent, watching the blazing eyes of the rockstar.</p>
<p>The two commentators up in the booth are having a field day. While ice hockey is exciting, this is definitely far more exhilarating. Hokkaido is in love with Hero Jaejoong. In fact, Japan is in love with Hero Jaejoong because he was the first star to have scheduled sold out charity concerts throughout the country with all proceeds going towards earthquake relief. He had gone up against his own agency because of it, and the dispute had landed in court, though it was finally settled out of court with no one except the parties really knowing the details of it.</p>
<p>“Hero Jaejoong, rumoured boyfriend of U-Know Yunho has just turned this arena into one of his rock concerts.”</p>
<p>“Rumoured? I think we pretty much just got confirmation. The singer is absolutely furious, and has somehow rallied the entire crowd behind U-Know Yunho, who has just finished using Imamura Kenta as his punching bag.”</p>
<p>“Wait, wait, what’s going on now? What is Hero Jaejoong pointing at?”</p>
<p>“I believe he is pointing at Kenta. Yes, he is pointing at Kenta. I wouldn’t want to be the forward right now, Hero looks like he is about to hit something or someone.”</p>
<p>“U-Know Yunho looks like the winner of that fight though. Kenta is far more bloodied up than the captain who has definitely earned himself a penalty for that punch up. Max Changmin is being attended to on the ice, and it looks like he’s landed on his ankle wrong. He is being stretchered off now as we speak, though our cameramen appear to be far more interested in U-Know’s boyfriend right now.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think Hero Jaejoong cares who won that fight. Folks watching at home, we are coming to you live from Kushiro Ice Arena with a full capacity crowd that is utterly silent as they watch rock idol Hero Jaejoong who is…oh my god he just threatened Kenta.”</p>
<p>“Folks, if you’re listening on the radio, Hero Jaejoong just slid his thumb across his throat while pinning Kenta with what can only be described as a death look. The rockstar is not at all happy and Kenta is the target. The crowd has started shouting again, chanting Hero’s name, as both Kenta and U-Know are sin-binned.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong wastes no time, scrambling down from his perch, the crowd yelling his name, ignoring the claps on his back by the various Anyang Halla players as he picks his way through them, to climb over the barricade to the small penalty area. Yunho has been given a five minute penalty and five minutes is plenty. The game can barely restart because the crowd is on their feet screaming, watching the progress of the rockstar who is unimpeded by anyone. No one dares to get in his way, not even the officials.</p>
<p>“What the fuck was that?”</p>
<p>“Get out of here, Jae,” Yunho growls out, not bothering to turn around as he throws his helmet and hockey stick into the corner of the box. He is staring out onto the ice, at the empty space in front of their goal, watching as Son Hyun-Je, the B team goaltender skates into place.</p>
<p>“Was that fucking necessary?”</p>
<p>“Get the fuck out of here, Jae. I’m still pissed as hell.” Yunho’s voice holds a clear note of warning, which his boyfriend chooses to ignore.</p>
<p>“Look at me.”</p>
<p>“Fuck you. Get out of here.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Yunho whirls around, and Jaejoong has to suck in a breath. He has never seen Yunho angry like this, and the man is glorious in his fury. His eyes are blazing with anger, his jaw taut with tension, the veins in his neck popping out starkly, and the potential for violence is still hanging in the air between them. And that busted lip, with the trickle of blood down his chin makes him look even more dangerous.</p>
<p>“Get out, Jae.”</p>
<p>“Make me.”</p>
<p>The crowd gasps in unison as U-Know Yunho suddenly bursts forward, snatching up the rockstar by the lapels of his hoodie and slamming him against the backboard. Hero Jaejoong is lifted clean off his feet, wrapping his legs around the ice hockey captain’s waist as the younger man forces a brutal kiss on him. A kiss meant to punish for defying him.</p>
<p>Forget the game, nobody even cares about that anymore as the video screens high above the crowds are all of a bleeding U-Know Yunho pinning Hero Jaejoong against the boards, and kissing him angrily.</p>
<p>Jaejoong can taste blood, and he knows it is not his. He’s had the breath knocked out of him when Yunho slammed his back against the board, but the utter exhilaration at feeling so alive with the angry virile young man between his thighs has just made him forget where he is and who he is as he struggles to kiss Yunho back.</p>
<p>The younger man is having none of it though, slanting his mouth harshly over Jaejoong’s thrusting his tongue into the rockstar’s mouth and just taking. Taking and taking because he needs an outlet for his residual anger and frustration at what just happened on the ice. He can vaguely feel his boyfriend tugging his hair, hands fisted in the back of his head, but he knows Jaejoong is willing because the man’s legs are tightening as much as he can around his waist.</p>
<p>When Yunho finally pulls back, he slips a hand between them, rubbing his thumb across the bottom of Jaejoong’s swollen lip tenderly, resting his forehead against the man he has pressed up against the boards. Their breathing is harsh, and they don’t speak for a few seconds as they calm their racing hearts. His anger is almost gone, spent against the mouth of the gorgeous older man wrapped around him. He moves his hand down to try and pull Jaejoong’s legs from around his waist, but the his boyfriend grunts in protest, squeezing him again, and Yunho runs his hand along his outer leg instead, caressing his thigh as he speaks quietly against his mouth.</p>
<p>“I told you to get out, Jae…”</p>
<p>“I’m not going anywhere,” Jaejoong’s words hold a double meaning, and he knows the younger man knows it when he feels the smile stretching across those cupid bow lips still pressed lightly against his.</p>
<p>“You just outed us to the whole world.”</p>
<p>“I think you did that all on your own.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t me who got the crowd chanting my name. And I’m pretty sure Kenta is thinking you’re about to send out a hit squad after him.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong grins, tightening his hand in Yunho’s hair as he starts to lick at the younger man’s parted mouth, teasing playfully as Yunho sticks the tip of his tongue out to catch each lick as it passes, ignoring the roar from the crowd when he does so.</p>
<p>“I told you this was a bad game for your first.”</p>
<p>“You did, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Stubborn.”</p>
<p>“Brat.”</p>
<p>Yunho smirks, pressing a quick kiss to Jaejoong’s mouth to keep the older man’s mouth shut as he breathes out his reply across those beautiful red lips, so swollen from his kisses, and tainted with his blood.</p>
<p>“Oppa…”</p>
<p>Up high in the commentators booth, two men are sitting and gaping at their screens.</p>
<p>“Folks…I think we can confirm exclusively, live from Kushiro Ice Arena, that U-Know Yunho is indeed dating Hero Jaejoong.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jaejoong killed me with Maze. Just flat out killed me. Two goddamn fucking lines and my brain turned to mush. This is all his fault!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yfyLKUcdKKE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaejoong is sitting in the locker rooms waiting for the team to come back in. He had been banished there by his father who clearly looked much too happy to be annoyed enough with him to have sent him to “time out” but there you have it. Apparently <i>Hero Jaejoong</i> is too damn distracting and the team, down two players, needs to concentrate on the remaining fifteen minutes or so of play left. Seriously, what can happen in fifteen minutes that has relegated him to sitting in a locker room alone scrolling through his phone at the veritable explosion of news on every single SNS platform he can see.</p>
<p>“U-Know Yunho” and “Hero Jaejoong” are both top trending topics on Naver, Daum and Twitter even though the kiss surely happened barely twenty minutes ago. He can barely keep up with any of the tags, and Tumblr is a huge mess of videos and stills from the live telecast by viewers at home.</p>
<p>Both his South Korea phone and his Japan phone have been ringing off the hook. He muted both ages ago, and as he picks up both now, he grimaces, seeing 37 missed calls on the Japanese line and 29 on the South Korean line. His personal line only has one missed call and that is from his mother and he’d called her back immediately, laughing when he was greeted by an ear piercing squeal.</p>
<p>So he has the blessings of his parents and supposedly Yunho’s parents as well. He would love nothing more than to check because he really is just brazen like that, and as he fiddles with his phone, he realises that he can actually ring a member of Yunho’s family.</p>
<p>When he had emailed Jihye the selca they took directly from his personal email, she had replied, and in her signature was her phone number and SNS details. He quickly flicks through his emails to find her reply, and within a minute, is ringing her using his South Korean line.</p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p>“Jihye?”</p>
<p>“Yes, who is this?”</p>
<p>“Jaejoong—”</p>
<p>He is cut off by yet another ear piercing squeal, which has him practically flinging the phone away from his ear. What is it with females and squealing? He can hear a ridiculous amount of babbling coming from the phone but he dares not put it to his ear yet as he speaks into the mouthpiece.</p>
<p>“Jihye, if you don’t calm down I’m going to hang up.”</p>
<p>The babbling continues.</p>
<p>“Jihye! I can’t hear you because you’re too loud and I’m not going to put my phone to my ear till you calm the fuck down.”</p>
<p>He can hear her shrieking, and then silence. He tentatively places the phone to his ear, and he can hear her speaking to someone else.</p>
<p>“Mum! Mum! Oppa 2 is on the phone! He called me! No, you can’t talk to him yet. I want to know what happened to that stupid man who stupidly got himself injured. I’m going to kill him for making me break my ipod.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong sighs, wishing he’d brought his bluetooth headset. Who knows how long he’ll be on the phone.</p>
<p>“Oppa 2?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Jihye.”</p>
<p>“Is Changmin ok?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. He’s still with the medics. I’m in the locker room. Is the match over yet?”</p>
<p>“Are you not watching?”</p>
<p>“I got kicked out after that stunt I pulled.”</p>
<p>“Who would dare kick Hero Jaejoong out?”</p>
<p>“My father,” comes the rueful reply and his mouth quirks when Jihye commiserates effusively over annoying parents. In the middle of it, she shrieks again into his ear, and he has a feeling she must have gotten a smack from her rather scary mother.</p>
<p>But he was wrong.</p>
<p>“Oppa just got hit by that brutish defenceman. Sakata Ikuya I think. Number 15.”</p>
<p>“What!” Now it’s Jaejoong’s turn to shriek as he stands up immediately, heading out, only to find his way blocked by a tall goaltender on crutches by the name of Shim Changmin.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?”</p>
<p>“Yunho just got hit by some asshole.”</p>
<p>“And what were you planning on doing about it?”</p>
<p>“Break his face.”</p>
<p>Changmin eyes the angry rockstar and he shakes his head, chuckling. “Man, you are going to be breaking a lot of faces if you’re going to freak out every time someone hits Yunho. This is a <i>full contact sport</i> emphasis on the <i>full fucking contact</i>. Injuries are absolutely inevitable.”</p>
<p>As they stare each other down, they are both suddenly aware of loud shrieking coming from the phone that is still in Jaejoong’s hand, and he palms it off to the surprised younger man.</p>
<p>“Here! The call’s for you.”</p>
<p>Changmin stares perplexed, but he puts the phone to his ear.</p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p>The wince on Changmin’s face and the deathly glare he sends Jaejoong’s way makes him forget about his ire momentarily as he watches the young goaltender get his ear blistered by an extremely irate and upset Jung Jihye. He has to hide a chuckle as Changmin is unable to even get a word in edgewise, the grimace on his face growing more pronounced by the second as he hobbles his way into the locker room to find a seat on the bench. Why the goaltender doesn’t just hang up strikes Jaejoong as rather telling, and he smirks as he uses the opportunity to slip out. As he walks down the corridor, turning to head through the tunnel and out to the arena, raucous voices can be heard, and the familiar clomp of skate guards.</p>
<p>Jaejoong stops instead, to see who is coming down, and is relieved to see the Anyang Halla players slowly emerge one by one. They are all conversing, but they slowly peter out as they notice him. They’re all oddly quiet, grinning from ear to ear as they all walk past him, bowing as they go, some greeting him, but none actually stopping to talk to him. These are the reserve players and Jaejoong lets them pass.</p>
<p>As they disappear round the corner into the locker rooms, he hears a new group stomping down the stairs. Expecting it to be the rest of Anyang Halla, Jaejoong takes a step forward, only to stop short when he sees Nippon Cranes instead. Immediately his countenance changes, his body language exudes an instant <i>fuck off</i> vibe not to mention his face. Unlike Halla, the Cranes are all glaring at him as they go past, but none dare say a word to him. They do a pretty good job of staying on their side of the tunnel though.</p>
<p>Jaejoong stares each and every one of them down, his gaze cold and completely closed off, almost contemptuous. He doesn’t look away even once, all the Nippon Cranes players that file past him lose the staring match. Well, it really wasn’t much of a match to begin with. The bleakness in Jaejoong’s gaze is something that needs to be seen to be believed. It is utterly cold, and each player involuntarily shudders at the ice in his eyes.</p>
<p>Yet again, these are the reserve players.</p>
<p>Jaejoong is starting to get impatient, and he really wants to go up to the Arena and see what the fucking hold up is, when that familiar clank down the stairs starts up again.</p>
<p>“This better be them,” he murmurs to himself under his breath, but clearly today is not quite his day as Nippon Cranes once again emerges.</p>
<p>These men are loud, and clearly pissed off, but once again, like the earlier two groups, their conversation slowly grinds to a halt as they catch sight of the rockstar leaning deceptively casually against the wall in the tunnel leading to the locker rooms. Jaejoong has discarded his sweater, and is simply in his black hoodie, and tight black jeans with his steel capped industrial boots. His arms are crossed as he once again eyes them all up and down. He is not the slightest bit pleased to see Kenta immediately moving to the back of the group of six, presumably trying to hide from him.</p>
<p>A man in the number 15 jersey yanks on his collar, practically spitting at his teammate in his anger.</p>
<p>“Why the fuck are you hiding? Don’t be such a fucking pussy. Look at him. Fucking pansy.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong merely quirks an eyebrow, as the team files past, four of the men averting their gazes, while the sixth in jersey number 15 as well as the goaltender both glare malevolently at him. As he stares them down, he remembers Jihye’s words from earlier.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Oppa just got hit by that brutish defenceman. Sakata Ikuya I think. Number 15.”</i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong pushes away from the wall, not caring that the man has a good five inches on him in his skates, not to mention the man really is rather large. Built like Kangin but looking more like a bulldog compared to the handsome Anyang Halla defenceman, brutish seems to be the perfect word to describe him.</p>
<p>“Oh, look, the pretty boy wants to play. Wanna give me a kiss like your boyfriend baby? I don’t care who the fuck you are. Sluts all look the same in bed.” Ikuya leers, looking at his teammates who keep walking, not wanting to be part of the confrontation. His sidekick, the goaltender is the only one who laughs.</p>
<p>“I don’t fuck dogs.”</p>
<p>“What did you say?”</p>
<p>“I said, I don’t fuck dogs. And I sure as hell don’t fuck deaf talentless dogs who use cheap tricks to get ahead in life.”</p>
<p>Ikuya growls in anger, lunging for the rockstar who neatly sidesteps him, sticking out his foot and tripping up the man instead. Jaejoong remembers Yunho’s tactics in dealing with this particular team, and he smirks as the man goes flying.</p>
<p>Seeing his friend go down, the goaltender too throws caution in the wind and makes a dive for Jaejoong, but he too comes to the same end, though he crashes headlong into the wall instead. Their equipment is making them clumsy off the ice, and Jaejoong is more than able to defend himself.</p>
<p>Ikuya is the first back on his feet, his face red with anger as he once again lunges for Jaejoong who yet again, sidesteps and trips him up.</p>
<p>“I am going to fuck you up so badly you fucking piece of shit. Of course you’d fight like a fucking girl. How many cocks have you had up your ass huh? Fucking slut.”</p>
<p>This time Ikuya comes up swinging, throwing a fist at Jaejoong who dodges it, and almost casually flips the man, throwing him off over his back. Ikuya has at least 50 pounds on the slim rockstar, but that makes absolutely no difference as Ikuya finds himself flat on his back with a solid boot lodged against his throat.</p>
<p>Jaejoong has an audience; Nippon Cranes on one side, the goaltender having crawled to his teammates, out of the way of the rockstar and the imbecile of a defenceman, and on the other side at the foot of the stairs, just in time to hear Ikuya’s crass words as he takes a swing at Jaejoong and the aftermath, is what remains of the Anyang Halla A team, Yunho standing at its forefront.</p>
<p>The rockstar takes no notice, crouching down, leaning his weight behind his boot, in a move reminiscent of a night not too long ago. That memory pisses him off even more, and he doesn’t let up as he puts more weight behind his heavy boot.</p>
<p>“I don’t give a fucking crap what you think of me. Call me all the fucking names you want, I couldn’t care less because you are absolutely nothing to me. But if you fuck Yunho up, I will make sure you pay for it.” Jaejoong pauses drawing back slightly, allowing the man to attempt to suck in some air, before leaning forward again. “This right here? This is me teaching you a lesson. How do you like being pinned by this pretty boy huh? I can do it again and again and again. If I see any of your dirty fucking tricks on the ice again, I will fuck <i>you</i> up so badly you won’t even know your fucking name by the time I’m done with you.”</p>
<p>He straightens, stepping away, drawing his foot back and kicking the prone man hard in the ribs, before he turns, sending a withering gaze down at Nippon Cranes.</p>
<p>“And you lot. Fucking pussies. You didn’t even try to help your teammate. What kind of fucking team are you?”</p>
<p>He turns his back on them, finally noticing Anyang Halla, and Yunho at the head of it. He ignores the smirking men behind his boyfriend because Yunho looks far from happy. He walks around the still prone Ikuya, heading towards the potentially rather unwelcoming arms of the young ice hockey captain.</p>
<p>“No kiss for me?” Jaejoong asks as he stops in front of Yunho, tilting his head back to gaze at the serious face of the younger man.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure you deserve one.”</p>
<p>“When has that ever stopped you?”</p>
<p>“You can’t do this, Jae.”</p>
<p>“I can do whatever the fuck I want.”</p>
<p>“No, you can’t.”</p>
<p>“Are we really going to do this here?”</p>
<p>“It can wait.”</p>
<p>Yunho grabs Jaejoong’s hand, only to have the rockstar shake him off. He tries again, and it happens again, and he sighs.</p>
<p>“That move on Ikuya? It won’t work on me and you know it. Either you hold my hand now and behave, or I’m going to haul you over my shoulder and you can yell all the way down this tunnel and make more of a spectacle of yourself than you already have.”</p>
<p>“Fuck you.”</p>
<p>“Jae, I love you. My legs hurt, my head hurts, and I need to check on two injured team members. You can get mad at me about this later, but please, just come with me.”</p>
<p>In the blink of an eye, Jaejoong’s behaviour does an about turn when he finally notices the cut on Yunho’s temple. How he didn’t notice he will never know, but he makes a distressed sound as he immediately leans into the tall captain’s side, reaching up to brush away his hair from his sweaty forehead.</p>
<p>“What just happened?” Kangin blinks at the couple in front of them. Nippon Cranes have long cleared the tunnel and it is only them left in it. Yunho and Jaejoong are now walking slowly ahead, the rockstar tucked firmly against the side of the slightly injured captain of Anyang Halla, carrying his hockey stick and helmet for his boyfriend.</p>
<p>Junsu chuckles, shaking his head as the three of them start walking after the duo. “I think Yunho has a battle on his hands.”</p>
<p>“Who do you think will win?” Han Geng asks, his eyes not leaving the vertically cuddling pair.</p>
<p>“That’s the beauty of it. There doesn’t have to be a winner, but the fights will be a sight to behold.”</p>
<p>“My money’s on Yunho.” Han Geng grins as he sees his captain press his mouth against the top of Jaejoong’s head just as they round the corner.</p>
<p>Kangin shakes his head. “Have you seen Hero pout? He’d make anyone do anything for him with that mouth. Granted he never pouts at anyone but Yunho, but damn…”</p>
<p>“Our captain is made of sterner stuff, hyung. He’s learned a lot from his previous relationships.” Junsu counters, smiling when he can hear Jaejoong’s rather carrying voice wash back on them as he chides Yunho for not leaning against him. Apparently, just because he’s slim, doesn’t mean he isn’t strong.</p>
<p>“Say, you know, I always assumed Hero would bottom in this relationship but after that little stunt he pulled flipping Ikuya like that, I don’t actually know if he really is the bottom type.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t he say his ass hurt this morning?” Han Geng reminds his teammate.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah…” Kangin wrinkles his nose disappointedly. “I think it would be cool if Hero topped.”</p>
<p>“I really have no idea why we’re discussing my best friend’s sex life in the middle of the hallway. Let’s not, ok?”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div><p>Yunho is slumped face down on the bed, thoroughly exhausted. Everything hurts. His head doesn’t hurt anymore, but that’s about the only part that isn’t hurting. He’s had an earful from his sister about letting Changmin get hurt. Is she crazy? He can’t watch her damn boyfriend 24/7. Of course, the second he says that, she starts shrieking at him denying any sort of relationship but really, who gets mad at their own injured brother for something beyond his control? And didn’t he already beat Kenta up for it? Seriously, that little brat is too much.</p>
<p>They are staying at some random hotel. Even he doesn’t know where he is after their first hotel had been swamped with Hero Jaejoong’s fans, so he figures if he doesn’t know where he is than hopefully they’ll be able to at least sleep in peace. Coach Kim and most of the rest of the team are catching the first flight back. Changmin and Yoochun are not allowed to fly just yet, needing to go to the hospital tomorrow to be cleared. Yoochun doesn’t appear to have a concussion, but he’s badly banged up with bruises everywhere and a couple of scalp lacerations. Changmin has a twisted ankle and several pulled ligaments in his left leg from landing on it funny when Kenta plowed into him. It really could have been worse, but it isn’t and the physiotherapist is certain he’ll be fine in a couple of weeks. They will still miss him for the game next weekend, but that will hopefully be the only game he misses. Yoochun is potentially missing that game too, but the trainers are optimistic. Junsu on the other hand, not so much.</p>
<p>He is extra exhausted after playing referee between his best friend and the left winger. Perhaps Junsu dating a team member really wasn’t very forward thinking of him, but then who is he to cast stones on their relationship? The spat had been about Yoochun insisting he is fine, while Junsu insisting that he isn’t. The lover’s quarrel is all too reminiscent of the one he had with Jaejoong in the arena tunnel that he cannot help but sympathise with his best friend. He’d have been more than happy to commiserate with him in the hotel bar along with Kangin and Han Geng since both Yoochun and Changmin aren’t allowed to drink, but he had been unanimously voted out of the tribe. Apparently, he is way too high profile at the moment and they all just want a quiet drink to unwind.</p>
<p>Well, that was an hour ago. He grumbles into the pillow, too sore to move to look for his own wayward boyfriend. Jaejoong had been mostly quiet, eyes sparking every now and again, nostrils flaring as the team recounts the match, fire shooting into his eyes every time someone mentions Yunho getting hurt. The team seem to have noticed though, as everyone eventually changes the subject to the rocker’s rather obnoxious display of star power in the arena. He has a feeling that when it comes down to it, in a battle between himself and his boyfriend, even he won’t be able to call which side his team will fall on. Somehow, the older man has managed to gain the adoration of his entire team, and Yunho isn’t quite sure exactly when it happened.</p>
<p>It could have been the bus.</p>
<p>It could have been his prowess on skates that no one knew about.</p>
<p>It could have been the way he practically turned the home crowd against their own team.</p>
<p>It could have been the way he schooled Ikuya.</p>
<p>It could have been the bar tab he’d offered to pick up.</p>
<p>It could have simply been because he is Hero Jaejoong.</p>
<p>Yunho can understand why the man’s fans are so rabid. Jaejoong inspires insanity on various levels. The man can evoke all sorts of extreme emotions, and play you like a fucking harp, fiddling at your strings, and make you dance to his own tune. Yunho really cannot imagine anyone else being able to do what Jaejoong did in that arena.</p>
<p>He can still remember it. The arena had been vibrating with so much incredible energy, harnessed by one solitary man.</p>
<p>Stomp, stomp, clap.</p>
<p>Stomp, stomp, “U-Know!”.</p>
<p>And the desperate hunger he felt for the man out there on the ice as he brutalised his mouth in front of thousands upon thousands of people. The way Jaejoong calmed him just by being there, taking on his anger, and returning it with passion. The line is so hazy that Yunho isn’t sure if there was one to begin with. He had wanted to take Jaejoong whole, and had they not been in the arena, he really has no idea what would have happened. A man can only resist so much when a temptation as sinful as Hero Jaejoong is sitting there ripe for the plucking.</p>
<p>He groans, shifting, rummaging for his phone. There was an article his sister sent him earlier that he hasn’t had a chance to open. He could have looked at it in the tub while he soaked his aches and pains away, but his boyfriend had ignored him when he’d called out to him, and Yunho being Yunho decided to just sulk in the bath by himself. They are in a two bedroom suite, and Jaejoong hasn’t emerged from <i>his</i> room since he disappeared in there almost three hours ago. Even texting hasn’t managed to draw the man out, and Yunho is a tad too tired to go and appease the rock god who is far too used to people jumping to do his bidding.</p>
<p>Yunho from several years ago would have been more than happy to let Jaejoong have his way.</p>
<p>Heck, Yunho from a year ago probably would have been happy with that.</p>
<p>But Yunho knows this rockstar. He knows how much he hates the yes men that surround him, and he knows how much he hates it when people are being fake around him. He also knows that Jaejoong needs, no he wants stability in his life. The only times Yunho has ever really been stable is at his work, both as captain of Anyang Halla and also as the heir to Jung Group. His personal life has always been a bit of a mess because he feels like he has to suppress that other side of him. He has really never truly been himself till Jaejoong.</p>
<p>And now, he’s not sure if that was the right way anyway. He can be playful and sweet, but he also knows when to be serious and firm, and Jaejoong clearly needs someone to take him in hand. The rockstar is just a tad more wild than Yunho had imagined him to be. Really? Making the universal sign for a slit throat to Kenta out there in front of thousands and then practically strangling Ikuya in the depths of the arena was surely a little much? He appreciates the sentiment behind it, but he really can’t have his boyfriend threatening every single player in the AL.</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s overprotectiveness is extending to his fans though. He has already read mixed comments about him dating the man. The ones thoroughly against it are the ones who still have the completely delusional view that their oppa is going to marry them one fine day.</p>
<p>Yeah, right.</p>
<p>Even his sister, a rather rabid fan herself, has never been stupid enough to even consider that. Of course, she has been playing cat and mouse with Shim Changmin for several years now so perhaps having a real life person to distract her from obsessing so much about an unattainable rock star helps.</p>
<p>The Nippon Cranes bus had been vandalised in the parking lot of the Kushiro Arena. The scary thing about it is that this is their home ground. Their own backyard. And when push comes to shove, in a choice between the perceived approval from Hero Jaejoong for their actions, and their loyalty to the home team, the clear winner is the rock idol.</p>
<p>Both Kenta and Ikuya have already received death threats on the Nippon Cranes fanclub home page which had been hacked that night too.</p>
<p>Really, what the fuck has he gotten himself into?</p>
<p>He opens the email from his sister, head still on the pillow as he props up the phone on it.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Mum and Dad are rather pleased about oppa 2’s antics at the game. They even stomped along with him! Do you know how embarrassing that was? I’m just glad we were home and not out. That would have been catastrophic. Mum says he’s a keeper and to tell you that if you need anything to let them know. Anyway, I found this article which is possibly the only nice one I’ve seen so far. Everything else is just full of lame speculations and stupid predictions about how long your relationship will last. Really? Don’t people have better things to do? Ugh!</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>And btw, even more awkward, is that Dad was totally whooping when you slammed him against that board. How did we get parents like this? Did we do something wrong to be incarnated into this family? Dad practically dragged Mum out of the room when the game finally ended. AND NO PRIZES FOR GUESSING WHAT THEY WERE DOING.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I am scarred for life, seriously. You need to send me to therapy. I can feel issues coming up for the rest of my life. The long-suffering invisible sister-in-law of Hero Jaejoong.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>PAY FOR MY THERAPY!!!!!!</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Oh and here’s the article :P It’s not a well-known tabloid or anything and I think the title of the article is a typo but I liked it and maybe you will too…at least enjoy THAT PHOTO :P I know I am…(and pretending he’s not kissing you because I DON’T NEED YAOI IMAGES)</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>OH GOD I HATE YOU. I NEED BRAIN BLEACH.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>LOVE IN THE ICE</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>More shocks today as Hero Jaejoong comes out with his boyfriend U-Know Yunho in grand style befitting the rock god. At an away game in Japan tonight, if you had just switched the channel at the right time, you would have been forgiven for thinking that you had somehow landed on the MTV channel rather than the local sports channel. Hero Jaejoong turned Kushiro Ice Arena into a mini rock concert, while his boyfriend engaged in the time-honoured tradition of fisticuffs on the ice at the Asia League Ice Hockey play offs tonight. Anyang Halla beat Nippon Cranes 4-0, but it is not the game that is on everyone’s lips but rather the brief interlude at the start of the final period.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="http://beeswaxing.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/605/8513">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>U-Know Yunho, youngest captain in the AL, had been furious when his goaltender was deliberately hurt by the Nippon Cranes centre forward Imamura Kenta. Pictured here at the re-start after serving his five minute penalty for the subsequent punch-up he instigated. And what a penalty that was. Hero Jaejoong joined him in the sin bin, to the crowd’s roaring approval.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="http://beeswaxing.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/605/8827">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>The kiss captured live on camera that resounded around the country and beyond, there is no doubt exactly to whom U-Know Yunho belongs to. Or perhaps whom Hero Jaejoong belongs to because that kiss had been one of possession. Lasting almost the entire duration of U-Know Yunho’s five minute penalty, the kiss brought Kushiro Ice Arena to a complete standstill as the crowd gawked at the couple who very clearly look like they belong together. Far from being embarrassed at such a public show of affection that was broadcast live internationally as far as Canada, both U-Know and Hero showed absolutely no sign of regret at sharing that kiss with the world. Perhaps there will be more to come. We cannot say for sure if this will be repeated but it will be safe to say that no other couple in East Asia is going to inspire as many fantasies as these two will in the days to come. The tall and gorgeous young captain of Anyang Halla and the ice cold beauty that is Hero Jaejoong. The unlikeliest couple on paper, but on screen and in real life?</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Perfection.</b></p>
</div><p>---</p>
<p>Yunho just stares at the photo. He stares and he stares because really, sadly, he doesn’t have any other choice because his boyfriend is being mean. However, in all his staring, he doesn’t notice the presence in the room. The presence of that very same ice cold beauty Hero Jaejoong who is currently holding a bottle of massage oil, and dressed simply in a pair of Yunho’s boxer shorts.</p>
<p>He climbs up onto the bed, astride Yunho’s hips, leaning forward to hug his injured boyfriend as the younger man lets out a terribly loud groan.</p>
<p>“Am I hurting you?” Jaejoong whispers against his ear, nuzzling as he fits his body against the contours of Yunho’s back. He drops the massage oil on the bed spread, and reaches out to grab the phone, smiling when he sees the photo. “Nice shot.”</p>
<p>“It depends,” Yunho’s voice is muffled as he turns his head and buries his face in the pillow.</p>
<p>“On?” Jaejoong runs the tip on his nose the back of Yunho’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“If you’re still mad at me.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong chuckles, pressing a kiss to a wing bone. “Tell me how that works.”</p>
<p>Yunho smiles against the pillow before turning his head to the right, his voice a little petulant. “Well, if you’re still mad at me then I hurt everywhere. If you’re not mad at me then…maybe my ass hurts a little.”</p>
<p>The smirk Jaejoong is wearing is wide indeed. His boyfriend is ridiculously cute. How is this the same man who slammed him up against the back board of the penalty box in a fit of passionate anger in front of the whole world?</p>
<p>“What happens if I’m a little bit mad at you?”</p>
<p>“How little?”</p>
<p>“Maybe worth a back rub for your imaginary aches and pains.”</p>
<p>“Imaginary!?” Yunho rears up, almost causing Jaejoong to tumble off his back in a pile of husky chuckles. The movement however does indeed cause his very real aches and pains to make themselves known and he groans, flopping back heavily onto his front, moaning unhappily into his pillow.</p>
<p>Serious now, Jaejoong slides off Yunho’s back, lying on his side with a leg still around the jock, sharing his pillow. He nuzzles into a scratchy cheek, coaxing Yunho to turn to look at him which the younger man does. He has to stifle his smile at the pout he is faced with. Jaw jutting out stubbornly, mouth pursed into a full pout, is his young boyfriend. Unable to resist, Jaejoong ruffles his dark hair, so soft after his bath, air drying naturally into fluffy waves.</p>
<p>“Where does it hurt, baby?”</p>
<p>“My back, and my shoulders. My thighs as well actually but that is a normal ache and it’ll go away soon enough.”</p>
<p>“Your back hurts because Ikuya knocked you onto the ice?”</p>
<p>“He elbowed me in the face actually, and then tripped me up and yes, I landed on the ice.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad I kicked his ass then.”</p>
<p>“We still need to talk about that, you know.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong smiles, hand still carding softly through the thick waves of Yunho’s hair. “I guess I know now why your name is U-Know Yunho. You say <i>you know</i> a lot.”</p>
<p>“Where did Hero come from?”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you’re asking me that.”</p>
<p>“You know I’m not a fan.”</p>
<p>“You know, you know, you know,” Jaejoong mocks gently, leaning forward to nuzzle Yunho’s nose.</p>
<p>“Well?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. It was some stupid construct of the entertainment company. I’m supposed to be a hero to the masses or something. To be honest, even I can’t remember what the whole point was. The important thing is, it stuck.”</p>
<p>“A hero to the masses huh?” Yunho speaks slowly, lazily, his eyelids fluttering close as Jaejoong’s hand gently massaging his scalp now relaxes him completely. “What’s your superpower?”</p>
<p>“Putting you to sleep apparently,” Jaejoong teases, smiling when sleepy almond eyes open back up, staring at him.</p>
<p>“Your fingers are magic.”</p>
<p>“So are yours.”</p>
<p>“I meant that innocently, I know you certainly didn’t.”</p>
<p>“Such a baby boy I’ve got here. My innocent little baby, oh what ever shall I do with you?” Jaejoong’s voice holds a teasing singsong lilt to it, as he rubs soothing circles around Yunho’s head with his fingertips.</p>
<p>“Now you’re making fun of me,” Yunho grouches, turning his face back into the pillow.</p>
<p>“You’re so easy though.”</p>
<p>Yunho turns back to Jaejoong, brow furrowed as he deliberately misunderstands. “I’ve slept with three people and done things with Changmin I don’t remember doing. I really don’t think that counts as easy.”</p>
<p>“I wonder what the fuck that makes me then.”</p>
<p>In a move that belies his aching body, Yunho snakes an arm around the older man, pulling him close as he looks into the darkness of his wide doe eyes. There is hurt and pain in there, and he wants to kick himself for deliberately putting it there, but then he also wants to know. But he won’t lie to the man.</p>
<p>“I misunderstood on purpose. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for not lying to me.”</p>
<p>“You haven’t told me though.”</p>
<p>“Haven’t told you what?”</p>
<p>“Now who’s misunderstanding on purpose?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong sighs, pulling his hand from Yunho’s hair and stroking his palm down gently against the back of his head, onto his back, and rubbing up and down the warm smooth skin.</p>
<p>“Make a guess.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Why not? Everyone seems to have some number in their heads.”</p>
<p>“Not a fan remember?”</p>
<p>“How can I forget? But you liked Hug.”</p>
<p>“Hug wasn’t just you. It was a bunch of ahjusshis.”</p>
<p>“Brat.”</p>
<p>“Later.”</p>
<p>“Party pooper.”</p>
<p>“Jae…”</p>
<p>“Ok, ok.” Jaejoong switches from brushing his palm up and down Yunho’s back to running his nails up and down his spine. He can feel the ridges in parts, even though Yunho is by no means skinny. He knows his number, and it’s actually a little funny.</p>
<p>“Well?”</p>
<p>“Such impatience.”</p>
<p>“I am still considered youth so just assume this is one of those instances of the impatience of youth.”</p>
<p>“What does that make me?”</p>
<p>“I thought we settled this? You’re an ahjusshi.”</p>
<p>Yunho yelps as he gets a quick hard slap up the back of his head, and he tightens his arm, pulling Jae closer, leaning up to press a kiss to the now pouting mouth of his rockstar boyfriend.</p>
<p>“Do you think the number is in double or triple digits?”</p>
<p>“Jae, I don’t want to play this game.”</p>
<p>He sighs, trying to pull away from the younger man’s hold, but Yunho is having none of it. He even shakes his head at him.</p>
<p>“Alright, 68.”</p>
<p>“68?”</p>
<p>“Why? Too many?”</p>
<p>Yunho suddenly chuckles, “Yes, but I’m going to be 69 and that’s kinda funny.”</p>
<p>“Who says you’re going to be 69?”</p>
<p>“Are you planning on wearing a chastity belt?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong makes a scoffing sound. “Why is it you and the whole world thinks I bottom huh?”</p>
<p>“I know you don’t really bottom.”</p>
<p>“You do?”</p>
<p>“Well, I guess you do sometimes, but assumptions are kinda dumb. Just because you’re honestly the most gorgeous human being male or female ever doesn’t mean you bottom exclusively.”</p>
<p>“Pretty face doesn’t mean pretty uke?”</p>
<p>Yunho makes a face. “We’re not in a yaoi manga.”</p>
<p>“You’ve never even read yaoi.”</p>
<p>“I may have looked at some thanks to you. I don’t think either of us fit whatever stereotype of bottom is.”</p>
<p>“Aren’t we fucked then? Two tops?”</p>
<p>“I never said I don’t bottom. I just said we don’t fit the stereotype.”</p>
<p>“So the number doesn’t bother you?” Jaejoong decides to switch subjects to something marginally safer. He can feel his cock stirring with Yunho’s matter of fact words, the warmth of the younger man in the juncture of his thighs is giving him ideas. Ideas that they can’t really see through till they’re both tested on their return to South Korea. No matter how creative their connecting dots are, it still really isn’t a full substitute for the real thing.</p>
<p>Plus, he really really really wants to taste the man.</p>
<p>Yunho smiles, rubbing his hand down to slip into the top of his boxer shorts that Jaejoong is wearing, seeing the flare of heat in the older man’s eyes as he does so. Jaejoong’s cock is nestled against his side, and he can feel it hardening and lengthening behind the flimsy cloth of his Calvin Klein underwear.</p>
<p>“How about that massage you promised me?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong moves, grateful for the distraction as he slides his body heavily over the prone younger man’s. His cock is not quite full yet, but it’s definitely getting there as he rocks his hips forward, rutting against Yunho’s ass for a few seconds before sitting up.</p>
<p>“I felt that.”</p>
<p>“Felt what?”</p>
<p>“Your piercing.”</p>
<p>“It was saying hi.”</p>
<p>Yunho muffles his laughter in the pillow as he stretches out his arms to the side, before slipping them under the pillow, smiling in satisfaction. Jaejoong’s weight on the backs of his upper thighs is oddly pleasing and comforting, easing the ache in them.</p>
<p>However, the contentment is short-lived as Jaejoong slides backward more, till he is sitting over the backs of his knees.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?”</p>
<p>The response he gets is nimble fingers slipping into the waistband of his own boxer shorts and tugging them down. Yunho has to do some squirming and maneuvering to un-trap his semi-hard cock, before Jaejoong manages to slide the boxers over the curve of his ass, and down past his thighs, lifting himself up and then slipping his foot between Yunho’s knees and pushing the underwear all the way down and off.</p>
<p>“I didn’t realise a back massage required nudity.”</p>
<p>“It’s the boyfriend special.”</p>
<p>“Really? But you’ve never had a boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“It’s a new special. I invented it.”</p>
<p>“Now why didn’t I think of this with my other boyfriends?”</p>
<p>He gets a sharp slap to a bare ass cheek, making him yelp and twist, seeing the dark glare the rock idol sends him.</p>
<p>“How dare you!”</p>
<p>“I was joking!”</p>
<p>Another slap.</p>
<p>“Not funny.”</p>
<p>“Now you have to rub that better.”</p>
<p>“How about I kiss it better?”</p>
<p>Yunho turns back and buries his face in his pillow, moaning lowly at the thought. He can hear Jaejoong chuckle huskily behind him, and his cock is now full and digging into the bed.</p>
<p>Great.</p>
<p>He can feel Jaejoong’s warm hands palming his ass gently, rubbing away the sting of the slaps, before travelling further up. He cannot help the whine that escapes his throat at the brief touches, but he feels Jaejoong slowly travelling back up his body, sitting once again on the backs of his thighs and his whine turns into a happy moan.</p>
<p>Yunho hears the uncapping of a bottle, and he tenses immediately, waiting for the cold liquid to hit his back. He’s been given massages before and he absolutely loathes those initial drops of cold oil on his back. It is so unnecessary because whenever he does it, he puts it straight onto his palms and warms them up, so why can’t his partners offer the same courtesy?</p>
<p>Lost in his annoyed memories, he is shocked when hot slick hands suddenly start rubbing from the small of his back, making their way slowly up his spine, the touch gentle, almost fleeting, as if giving him a hint of what’s to come.</p>
<p>He groans appreciatively as he feels Jaejoong leaning forward and putting his weight behind his hands at a particularly gnarly spot.</p>
<p>“I felt you tense. What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Nothing…you’re good. So good. So warm.” Yunho moans happily as Jaejoong chuckles, straightening up and continuing his ministrations.</p>
<p>“That’s because it’s a warming oil.”</p>
<p>Yunho simply hums happily, and Jaejoong knows the implication of his words is lost on the younger man.</p>
<p>He pours more oil into his palm, warming it up and then sweeping it across the broad tanned shoulders of the man between his legs. He has moved a little higher so he is now sitting on Yunho’s ass, and he is thoroughly enjoying rocking over the muscular curve every time he leans forward. The tiny happy sounds Yunho is making is not helping his situation at all, his cock full and straining against the front of his boxers. The urge to take them off is strong, but he grits his teeth and resists as he digs his thumbs into a particularly hard knot behind Yunho’s right shoulder.</p>
<p>He alternates his touch with deep massages with his thumbs and the heels of his palms, juxtaposing it with the teasing drag of his finger tips dancing up and down the expanse of flesh. Both pull contented sounds from the younger man, which in turn makes him happy.</p>
<p>Jaejoong knows they need to talk. Common sense tells him that he really cannot behave the way he did every single time someone hits Yunho. Heck, it’s already getting out of hand with the death threats against Nippon Cranes. At this rate, the league might not even allow Yunho to play if this continues. He is used to being impulsive, and just acting, not caring about what people think. Even his parents haven’t really been able to shake him from this habit. To a certain extent it is because of who he is that he behaves the way he does, but he cannot hide behind it forever. He knows he is a good person deep down in there somewhere, behind all the layers of Hero Jaejoong.</p>
<p>He just needs to find him again.</p>
<p>And this young man sighing happily into a fluffy pillow is the one to do it. Jaejoong cannot ruin Yunho’s life and career because of his own uncaring behaviour. Like it or not, they come as a set. His actions reflect on Yunho just as Yunho’s will reflect on him, though to a lesser extent. He’s always been solitary, and while he knows he still answers to nothing and no one, he wants to be held accountable when it comes to Yunho.</p>
<p>Because it is just one more thing to reinforce that they are together.</p>
<p>That this relationship is real.</p>
<p>Tangible.</p>
<p>He is scared. That feeling is inevitable.</p>
<p>What if Yunho thinks it is too much? The burden of being Hero Jaejoong’s boyfriend. They discussed it briefly but it is by no means enough. But despite all his misgivings, despite all his fears, despite his instinctual knee jerk reaction to flee, Jaejoong knows that the young man will stay with him through it. He has no idea how he knows, he just does.</p>
<p>And he marvels at it, his gaze wistful as he stares unseeing at the mirror over the dresser.</p>
<p>He just knows.</p>
<p>Very few things are certain in his life. His career isn’t, his beauty isn’t, his talent isn’t.</p>
<p>But the unconditional love from his parents and now the young man under him.</p>
<p>Those things are certain.</p>
<p>He just knows.</p>
<p>And the strangest part of it all, is that what helps with his certainty is the way Yunho had treated him in that tunnel under the arena. Instead of cowering, instead of being pleased or proud at having <i>Hero Jaejoong</i> kicking someone’s ass for him, Yunho had been annoyed.</p>
<p>Yunho had not been afraid to show his unhappiness with him.</p>
<p>Yunho had been secure enough in his affections, trusted Jaejoong enough to know that he won’t run if he showed him his displeasure.</p>
<p>Yunho had even threatened him with public humiliation.</p>
<p>And in between all that, Yunho had reminded him that he loves him.</p>
<p>He doesn’t see Yunho staring at him with a similar smile, chin propped over his hands.</p>
<p>“Penny for your thoughts, rockstar.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong shakes himself free of his musings, leaning down to press his body atop Yunho’s, not caring that he’s getting greasy as well.</p>
<p>“I just want you to know, that no matter what it looks like, I’m not going to run ok?”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>He resists the urge to say that word.</p>
<p>
    <i>Brat…</i>
  </p>
<p>Jaejoong kisses the curve of Yunho’s ear, sitting back up to continue with the massage as his thoughts drift off once again.</p>
<p>Whether he likes it or not, he will have to hold a press conference. There may still be some rabid maniacal fans around, but the majority will listen to him. He is certain that Yunho had been joking about the hit squad on Kenta, but Jaejoong knows the truth isn’t actually all that far off. He’s spent the last three hours telling his agencies in both South Korea and Japan to fuck off and that he will deal with this in his own way. The only statement he has given them permission to make is to confirm that yes, he is in an <i>exclusive</i> relationship with Jung Yunho. He almost wriggles in delight at the thought of Seunghyun pissing in his pants at that.</p>
<p>He then spent the subsequent time looking at what the general feel of his fans are regarding his relationship with Yunho.</p>
<p>Surprisingly, probably a good majority of them are happy for him. Most of the comments run along the lines of <i>it’s about time</i> and <i>he deserves to find happiness however he wants</i> while whatever fighting he can see are from the younger female fans vehemently denying it, claiming <i>oppa is not gay</i>.</p>
<p>Well, that’s really a little silly considering he was just rather thoroughly kissed live on camera by a young, sweaty, ice hockey player who clearly cares not that it would be beamed live across the world.</p>
<p>A variety of fan art of them has already popped up across the various forums and SNS platforms, and he files away a reminder to share them with Yunho. The man is going to have to get over his yaoi aversion because it looks like they’re about to star in some yaoi manga.</p>
<p>He wrinkles his nose as he imagines that he will probably be painted as the helpless uke.</p>
<p>Great.</p>
<p>Jaejoong oils his hands up one last time, before sliding backwards, further back than he has so far since he started his massage, palms hot and slick with oil, running them heavily down the length of Yunho’s sides, smirking when the man squirms as his fingers dance across his ribs. He stops in the small of his back, right where he started earlier, massaging in small circles as he slowly moves even further down.</p>
<p>A quick glance at the mirror shows him that Yunho looks to have dozed off. He turns to look at the bedside clock, and it is well after 1am. He has booked the suite for two nights and they really have nowhere else to be tomorrow.</p>
<p>Now, to be a good boyfriend and let the young man sleep, or to be good boyfriend and wake him?</p>
<p>Choices, choices.</p>
<p>He palms Yunho’s pert ass, the muscular curve is rather enticing as Jaejoong unconsciously sticks the tip of his tongue out the corner of his mouth, licking, in and out, as he starts to massage the younger man’s ass. Yunho doesn’t move, and Jaejoong chuckles to himself, shaking his head. His super power really is knocking this man out.</p>
<p>His thumbs start encroaching closer and closer to the cleft, diving in and sweeping the length of the crease every time his palms go past. Within a minute or so, he has given up the pretense of being interested in any further massaging as he parts Yunho’s tight ass cheeks, stroking a thumb gently over the even tighter puckered opening he can see.</p>
<p>Yunho is dozing, and he slips in and out of wakefulness as Jaejoong moves lower. His last memory is of soft warm hands kneading his ass, and the comforting weight on the older man on the backs of his thighs. His body is feeling much better, Jaejoong’s hands truly are magic.</p>
<p>He is almost truly asleep when he feels a finger slipping into his body, and he clenches in reflex, pulling a decidedly wicked husky chuckle from his boyfriend who has clearly lost interest in massaging.</p>
<p>“So tight, baby.”</p>
<p>Yunho turns, burying his face in his pillow, biting it to keep from making a sound. Jaejoong’s finger is so slick and he can feel the man pulling and pushing it in and out slowly. A moan is torn from him though when the older man lightly scratches across his prostate. It hurts a little in the way that something is so intensely pleasurable that it hurts.</p>
<p>He bucks his hips a little, a silent request for more, face still hidden in the folds of the hotel pillow, mouth open against it.</p>
<p>Jaejoong does it again, using one hand to pull a cheek aside, while the other is buried knuckle deep, as he almost tickles at that spot in the younger man that is pulling low whines from his throat, the sounds still muffled by the pillow as he starts to squirm in distress.</p>
<p>“Can you get up, baby?”</p>
<p>“Up?”</p>
<p>“Knees.”</p>
<p>“You’re sitting on me.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong smirks, scooting backwards, his finger leaving Yunho’s tight body, making the man groan in protest. He sits up on his knees in the space between Yunho’s legs, smacking a bare ass cheek lightly.</p>
<p>“Brat.”</p>
<p>“Oppa…….”</p>
<p>The quality of Yunho’s tone is different from the previous times. There is a whining neediness as he gets up on his knees that is like a direct line straight to Jaejoong’s already turgid cock, making it twitch in anticipation. He has to resist the urge to pet his own cock comfortingly because it is yet again going to be deprived, but the banquet that is laid out in front of him reminds him that zig zag connection of dots can still be fun.</p>
<p>Jaejoong wastes not time in leaning forward, tongue lapping at Yunho’s balls, making the younger man jerk and twitch. He grips his hands around his ass, as much as he is able with his greasy hands as he kisses and licks at the soft and smooth delicate sacs. He had been rather pleased to find out that Yunho is rather meticulous at grooming, just like him, and that Jihye showers him in expensive artisan beauty products. He makes a mental note to thank the girl as he inhales the musky scent of the ice hockey captain that is overlaid with the sweetness of vanilla, not to mention the strawberry from the massage oil.</p>
<p>He licks his way back up the twitching opening, tasting the edible massage oil he had managed to borrow from a smirking Micky Yoochun who had been more than happy to hand it over. His senses are full of Yunho, tongue heavy with the cloying taste of artificial strawberry flavour, but watered down by his saliva as he spits out into the younger man’s tight entrance, before his tongue scoops up at his own saliva and he plays with the opening with his piercing.</p>
<p>Yunho squirms again, as if trying to buck Jaejoong off, but not really. He had momentarily forgotten about the piercing, and feeling it stroke heavily at his balls, the unyielding metal a complete contrast to the soft dextrous tongue of his boyfriend is doing his head in. And then when he feels it again against his entrance as Jaejoong cups his balls, fondling them gently as he laps at his opening, Yunho can’t take it anymore.</p>
<p>He moves to the side, pulling Jaejoong’s mouth off him, and he can hear the man protesting before a hand smacks his ass again. He lifts his head up turning to look over his shoulder, and the sight of Jaejoong’s hot eyes on him, as well as his wet mouth and chin, is just too much. His body clenches reflexively at the sight, and he turns back, lowering himself onto his elbows, face once again in his pillow.</p>
<p>Jaejoong slips a still slick finger once again into Yunho’s hot passage, his head dipping to lick around the slippery digit as he starts to move a little more forcefully, circling, to make room for another finger. Yunho is far from tense, the man is oddly relaxed, and in no time, Jaejoong has easily slipped a second finger in. Yunho’s bucking and groaning as he tries to jerk out of his reach, yet not, is making for a messy ride. Jaejoong’s face is smeared with saliva and oil as he sucks Yunho’s balls into his mouth even as he scissors his fingers hard and fast.</p>
<p>He finally lets up, sitting back and reaching between Yunho’s legs to fist his heavy weeping cock. The urge to suck on his wet fingers, to taste the man’s essence is strong, and he almost gives in. He is distracted though as Yunho turns his face towards him, breathing a little harshly, a deep throaty whine as he begs.</p>
<p>“Oppa…”</p>
<p>“Baby…” Jaejoong raises up onto his knees, giving Yunho a few more quick pumps before letting go. He slips a third finger in, this time he can definitely feel the resistance as Yunho’s body tries to push him out, but everything has been thoroughly oiled up, and with whispers of apology, he is soon buried knuckle deep.</p>
<p>Yunho can feel the burn as his body stretches. He bottoms rarely, but he’s always gotten pleasure from it. He likes a bit of pain with sex, and he rarely gets it because it’s really not the kind of thing Jihyo or Donghae had been into. And it’s not as if he’s really into it, but the very few times he’s bottomed for Seunghyun had been pleasurable even though the pain was completely unnecessary. Seunghyun was a careless and thoughtless lover, and he shuts him out of his mind, focusing instead on the man who appears to be carefully prepping him.</p>
<p>He turns his head again, gasping loudly when Jaejoong stabs at his prostate, his entire body jerking forward. It happens again, and again, and he can barely choke out the words.</p>
<p>“Oh god.”</p>
<p>“Not god, Yunho…”</p>
<p>“Oppa…”</p>
<p>“You’re killing me here.”</p>
<p>“Fuck me.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Condom. Something. Anything. Just need you in me.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong had been hoping. He really had. He didn’t have to go beyond one finger to tease, but he had gone to three and now that Yunho is begging him for it, he feels just a little ashamed for playing with the young man. For making him want more than he can give at the moment. He pulls his fingers out with a slick pop, chewing on his bottom lip as Yunho whines again, lifting himself up and turning to look over his shoulder, eyes glazed with lust.</p>
<p>“Jae…”</p>
<p>Jaejoong moves, laying his head on Yunho’s spit wet pillow and pulling the confused younger man down to him, kissing him deeply.</p>
<p>Yunho gets over his confusion quickly, as he presses him into the bed, caging him between his arms, his kisses forceful, groaning harshly against the older man’s mouth when Jaejoong reaches out to tug at his cock, squeezing the head before moving his hand down to wrap around his length and he starts to pump again.</p>
<p>“Distracting. You’re trying to distract me.” Yunho bites out.</p>
<p>“I’m trying to make you come.”</p>
<p>“Not like this. Want you.”</p>
<p>“But —“</p>
<p>Yunho cuts off his protests with another hard kiss, tongue sweeping possessively into his mouth, licking at his piercing, dueling with it, not giving Jaejoong an inch as he plunders his mouth. Jaejoong can barely breathe, and when Yunho finally lets up, he is gasping for air, sucking it in loudly as the younger man hovers over him, gazing down at him with an inscrutable look in his eyes.</p>
<p>“The world now knows you’re mine,” he starts, dipping his head to silence Jaejoong once again when the man parts his mouth to speak. He coaxes the older man’s tongue into his mouth, sucking on it, licking around the piercing and tugging before letting go. “Now I need you to claim me as yours.”</p>
<p>“Yunho...”</p>
<p>“Jae…”</p>
<p>“Such a demanding brat.”</p>
<p>“Only because I have such a gorgeous…”</p>
<p>Yunho murmurs against his mouth, before pulling back, licking at Jaejoong’s bottom lip, nipping it, before completing his sentence.</p>
<p>“…Oppa…”</p>
<p>Alright, Jaejoong is done protesting. The way Yunho says it, the breathy moan, that whining cadence, coupled with the heated look in his eyes, not to mention the memory of his warmth so tight around his fingers has him lost. He turns, and Yunho allows him to go free from the cage of his arms, as he rolls off the bed. A dark chuckle has him turning around immediately as he looks at Yunho, sitting on his heels staring pointedly at his crotch. He looks down and smiles ruefully when he sees the large wet patch in front of the tent in his boxers.</p>
<p>He leaves the room to head back to <i>his</i> though really he never had any intention of sleeping alone. He digs the condom and packet of silicon lube out of his wallet, checking the expiry dates and is unable to stop the sigh of relief as he heads back. The sight that greets him tears a groan from his throat as his rather flexible young boyfriend is face down on the bed, on his knees, but his body is low, all so low, his hips the same level as his head on the pillow, and he can see those beautiful long fingers buried deeply in his body. Yunho is three fingers knuckle deep in himself.</p>
<p>“Couldn’t wait for me?”</p>
<p>Yunho whips his head round to the doorway, a dazed smile on his face as he takes in the smirking rockstar flicking two foil packets between his thumb and index finger.</p>
<p>“I’ve waited my whole life for you.”</p>
<p>The lurch in his chest shocks Jaejoong as he feels the heat collecting behind his eyes at the guileless words of the younger man. How did they get here so fast? So fast but so right, he doesn’t care anymore. He doesn’t.</p>
<p>He fights the tears that want to pool in his doe eyes as he strips off the boxer shorts, walking to the bed. And of course it will be Yunho, the cause of his tears, to make him forget his tears as the young man’s eyes widen as he straightens upright, pulling his fingers from himself as he gapes at the juncture of Jaejoong’s thighs.</p>
<p>“I forgot about the piercing.”</p>
<p>“Second thoughts?” Jaejoong laughs because the expression of Yunho’s face is comical to say the least. His eyes are still cloudy with lust, but they’re also a little awestruck. He is staring, swallowing heavily, the gulping sound making Jaejoong laugh again.</p>
<p>“Oh god…”</p>
<p>“Not god…”</p>
<p>“Seriously, this is the perfect time to say oh god.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Oh god…” the words now are more moan than anything else as Yunho’s eyes don’t leave the wet head of Jaejoong’s cock with the large piercing through it. “Oh god, oh god, oh god.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong shakes his head, smirking slightly as he rips the condom with his teeth. He swirls his finger around the head, snagging at his piercing, which pulls a soft groan from him as he collects the slickness of his precum onto the tip on his finger, before lifting it to his lips.</p>
<p>Yunho, whose eyes follow his progress, moans in distress as he shakes his head, jutting his pouty bottom lip out.</p>
<p>“No fair.”</p>
<p>“I taste good…”</p>
<p>“Fuck you,” Yunho growls out reaching out his own hand to touch the pretty bobbing cock adorned with the heavy piercing.</p>
<p>Jaejoong smacks his hand away, pulling the condom out and unfurling it quickly down his length, before lifting his hand to thumb at that bottom lip he loves. “Not tonight, baby.”</p>
<p>They both move to lie down, Jaejoong settling on his heels between Yunho’s parted thighs as he trails his fingers down the front of the man’s torso. His other hand takes the fat pillow that Yunho hands to him, putting it underneath the man’s hips.</p>
<p>His fingers don’t stop moving as he flicks at the piercing, before leaning forward and down to suck it into his mouth. The clink of piercings colliding makes him smile as Yunho moans above him. He laves at the hard pebbled tip, licking, before nipping teasingly and pulling back.</p>
<p>He finds himself trapped though as Yunho has wrapped his legs around his back, not letting him go.</p>
<p>“Sing for me.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong smiles, trailing his fingers up to trace the curves of Yunho’s perfect cupid bow mouth.</p>
<p>
    <i>”Don’t you just love… the feeling of my fingertips… circling your lips…”</i>
  </p>
<p>Yunho’s eyes flutter shut, his voice hoarse, “Not those lips…”</p>
<p>Jaejoong feels Yunho’s legs dropping, and spreading, allowing him to pull back and sit on his heels once again, running, dancing his fingers down the man’s long torso, avoiding his cock, as he slips down to the side, fondling his balls. He rips the lube packet with his teeth, quickly smearing half the contents onto his condom encased cock, and the rest onto three fingers.</p>
<p>
    <i>”Don’t you just love… the desire taking hold of you…”</i>
  </p>
<p>Jaejoong slips all three fingers in slowly, and Yunho’s eyelid fly up, as they stare at each other. He rotates his wrist carefully, brushing gently against his prostate, knowing what’s to come, not wanting the man to become over-sensitive too quickly. He smiles as he feels Yunho clenching around him.</p>
<p>
    <i>”…I can tell you do…”</i>
  </p>
<p>The smile Yunho sends him is so beautiful he can feel the telltale prick behind his eyeballs once again.</p>
<p>He has never had sex like this.</p>
<p>He has never made love.</p>
<p>This man beneath him, smiling so lovingly, so trustingly up at him, is his.</p>
<p>His for the taking.</p>
<p>He pulls his fingers out, leaning over and lining up their bodies.</p>
<p>
    <i>“I know all your favourite spots…“</i>
  </p>
<p>He pushes in slowly, very slowly, barely moving in fact, as he leans further forward to press his mouth against Yunho’s. He doesn’t wince when the piercing pulls at the tight opening, the condom making the passing a little easier, as his head slips into the hot tightness of the younger man.</p>
<p>Jaejoong swallows the loud gasp from him when he is partway in, as Yunho’s hips jerk against his.</p>
<p>
    <i>”…and tonight we will connect the dots…”</i>
  </p>
<p>“Oh god…”</p>
<p>“Good, baby?”</p>
<p>“Oh god…” Yunho can’t even close his mouth, staring up at Jaejoong, eyes wide and a little shocked as he is slowly filled.</p>
<p>“Not god…”</p>
<p>“I think I’m going to die.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong cannot stop the breathless laugh that escapes him as he is finally fully seated in the man. Yunho is still looking at him in dazed wonder, and he pulls back to see if the reason for it is what he thinks.</p>
<p>“Oh god, I’m definitely going to die.” Yunho groans out, wrapping his legs around Jaejoong’s back to keep him from moving. “Don’t move. I’m going to die trying not to come. Please don’t move.”</p>
<p>The rockstar pays him no heed as he leans down, smirking, as he rocks forward once again.</p>
<p>Yunho’s legs tighten around him, but Jaejoong has good leverage. But to help, he drops his hand to squeeze at Yunho’s sore thigh, making the man release his hold immediately as he moves again, swallowing more of Yunho’s gasps. His body is so fucking tight he is glad he used so much lube. The drag of his piercing is sending shooting sparks radiating up his spine, and his movements speed up, pistoning forward.</p>
<p>Yunho lifts a leg, silently asking, and Jaejoong takes it, pushing it back as the position opens Yunho up more to him, allowing him to move a little easier as he thrusts harder and faster into the younger man.</p>
<p>He pulls the rockstar down for a hot open mouthed kiss, their tongues grappling as he struggles to hold on. Jaejoong bending his leg back like that is doing his head in. He loves the position, and every single fucking pass of that piercing over his prostate is causing him to kiss the man desperately because the alternative would be a lot of screaming from the intense pleasure.</p>
<p>It hurts, he hasn’t been fucked in so long that it really does hurt. But the pain is a different pain. The pain is overwhelmed by the love, and how much care Jaejoong had taken to prep him properly. The pain is also staving off his imminent orgasm from how brutally his prostate is being abused by that piercing.</p>
<p>Yunho lets go, not caring about anything except the man pounding into him. Their kisses are sloppy and clumsy as their bodies move, but their mouths don’t leave each other’s as Jaejoong moves to tug his other leg up, bending him almost double as he rocks into him, keeping his promise from not too long ago. His hands grapple at the older man’s back, nails digging into soft skin and hard muscle.</p>
<p>The obscene sound of skin slapping against skin, and the deep moans from two men, echo around the large hotel room as rockstar Hero Jaejoong thoroughly fucks his young ice hockey captain boyfriend into the bed.</p>
<p>Yunho is going mad. Everything feels like it’s about to burst. He can barely see anything, white hot curls of pleasure is dancing all over his body, and all he can do is feel, holding onto the man in his arms, swallowing his cries. The friction of their bodies rubbing his trapped cock, not to mention the intensity of each pass of Jaejoong’s piercing over his prostate pulls Yunho’s orgasm from him. The explosion is a shock to him, having been brought to the cusp over and over so many times, when the dam breaks and he is tipped over.</p>
<p>His hoarse shout resonates around the room as he tears his mouth from the older man’s, spraying both of them with hot streams of cum.</p>
<p>“Oppa…”</p>
<p>It is the word, not the pulsating walls of the young man beneath him around his cock that pushes Jaejoong over the edge. He practically sobs as he comes so hard tears spring into his eyes as he struggles to hold himself upright. His arms are shaking, body trembling from the force of the orgasm, vaguely aware of the panting breaths of the younger man beneath him who also seems to be shaking. Yunho’s orgasm feels really long as Jaejoong is milked dry, the clenching passage pulling everything out of him, so much so he has to pull out as every thing starts to feel over-sensitive.</p>
<p>Yunho whines lowly, eyes shut, as he feels Jaejoong’s body leaving his. God he is sore. Everything is sore. He’ll be lucky if he can sit in a chair without wincing tomorrow or later, whatever. He shifts, and he hears his back pop and he groans, pulling the pillow from underneath him to fling it blindly to the side. He hears a crash and Jaejoong exclaiming in surprise, but he doesn’t bother opening his eyes.</p>
<p>“Baby, anyone who comes in here will think I tried to trash the room.”</p>
<p>“What happened?”</p>
<p>“You knocked the lamp over. It’s now in pieces on the floor.”</p>
<p>“Strangely enough, I can’t bring myself to care.”</p>
<p>“Am I rubbing off on you already? Depraved rockstar trashing rooms with his boyfriend?”</p>
<p>Yunho cracks one eye open and he sees Jaejoong smiling down at him. He grins when he sees something, lifting a heavy hand to flick at the older man’s chin.</p>
<p>“You have cum on your face.”</p>
<p>“Well, there’s cum on the pillow too right by your ear.”</p>
<p>“I wonder who’d win a distance competition.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong laughs, rolling his eyes as he finishes tying up the condom and tossing it somewhere on the floor. He leans down to grab the destructive pillow, using it to wipe Yunho’s belly and chest clean, putting his hand in the pillowcase and using it as a glove to wipe the young man’s softening cock, before he wipes his own face, and then he tosses the pillow on the floor.</p>
<p>“Up!” He tugs at the pillow under Yunho’s head and he gets a grumble in response as Yunho lifts his head. He tosses that pillow onto the floor too before stretching out next to the now-clean jock, snuggling into his side, head on his shoulder as Yunho’s arm pulls him close.</p>
<p>“Well?”</p>
<p>“Well what?”</p>
<p>“Who’d win?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know but I’m sure we’ll play the game at some point though really, it doesn’t seem very fun.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of fun… how was the hockey game? You didn’t really comment earlier and then after dinner you just locked yourself in the other room and refused to come out.”</p>
<p>“Bloody.”</p>
<p>“I told you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“You can’t do that, Jae.”</p>
<p>“I know…” Jaejoong turns, burying his nose against Yunho’s armpit. For some reason, the man’s scent is comforting to him.</p>
<p>“I might have to ban you from future games.”</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t dare.” Jaejoong counters, but there is no heat behind his words as he starts to play a tune on Yunho’s belly.</p>
<p>“I dare and I will. No more stunts like that.”</p>
<p>“Which stunt?”</p>
<p>“Isn’t it a little worrying you had to ask which one?”</p>
<p>“Ok, ok, no more threatening players.”</p>
<p>“Promise?”</p>
<p>“I can’t promise that. I will try my best not to do it, but I cannot promise I will never do it.”</p>
<p>Yunho sighs, squeezing the rockstar close, turning to press a kiss against his temple.</p>
<p>“I guess I can live with that. You and Mum would make a good team. When I first started playing, she put the fear of god in our team, and for weeks, no one but Kangin hyung would dare to try and check me.”</p>
<p>“Mummy’s boy.”</p>
<p>“Not really. She can’t tell me what to do.”</p>
<p>“And neither can I, huh?”</p>
<p>“Well, you can persuade, and if you make logical sense, I will endeavour to bow to your wishes.”</p>
<p>“How flowery. How about this? Is it logical for us to hold a press conference? I need to do damage control because my fans are getting a little carried away with the Kenta and Ikuya thing.”</p>
<p>“It sounds so formal. I don’t really know anything about press conferences like that, but we definitely need to do something about that otherwise I might get into trouble.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, baby. I wasn’t really thinking past the fact that I wanted to break his face for hurting you…”</p>
<p>“Violence doesn’t solve anything,” comes the prim reply and Jaejoong sits up immediately, eyes narrowed as he looks at the stoic face of his boyfriend. He can see the telltale twitch of his lips and he smacks an open palm on the taut belly of the young captain, making him jerk and then groan in pain.</p>
<p>Jaejoong is immediately contrite, rubbing a soothing hand over where he hit him. “What hurts?”</p>
<p>“Everything is sore. If I sit funny tomorrow, I’m going to pretend it’s because of the game.”</p>
<p>“What? You don’t want your friends to know you got topped?” Jaejoong’s voice is a little cold as he sits up.</p>
<p>Yunho tugs the pouting rockstar back down against his side, shaking his head. “Don’t be an idiot. Have you met my teammates? They will be hassling me about it 24/7. I’d love some peace and quiet thank you very much. And might I remind you it was them who set up my profile, and what does my profile say about my sexual preferences?”</p>
<p>“You don’t mind either a top or a bottom…”</p>
<p>“Exactly.”</p>
<p>“So how was that for our first time? I can’t wait for the next first time.”</p>
<p>“We can’t have two first times.”</p>
<p>“Well, now we can. First time with a condom, and first time without.”</p>
<p>“Does this mean I’m number 69 now?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong laughs as he curls into Yunho’s side. “You are such a brat.”</p>
<p>“Unless you have another condom lying around somewhere, I really need to declare a moratorium on that word.”</p>
<p>“I thought you were sore?”</p>
<p>“Good sore. Very good sore. Very very good sore. Very very very —“</p>
<p>“I get it!” Jaejoong laughs again, poking Yunho in the side as the younger man flips him over onto his back, and nuzzling his nose along his jawline.</p>
<p>“Do I need to call Yoochun?”</p>
<p>“I doubt his condoms would fit you somehow…”</p>
<p>Yunho smirks as he trails his way down to a pierced nipple, circling his tongue around it as he gazes up at the grinning older man through his lashes.</p>
<p>“Who said anything about me fucking you?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaejoong wakes up with a heavy arm across his body. This is becoming a rather regular occurrence and he finds it extremely endearing. The bed is large, king size, but yet he always somehow manages to find himself sharing the same pillow with Yunho. It doesn’t matter how they start the night, though granted they’ve only spent three nights together, but it is enough for him to see a pattern. Yunho always ends up plastered around him, snoring quietly in his ear. He usually sleeps on his back when alone, but three mornings in a row, he’s found himself on his side, being little spoon to Yunho’s big spoon.</p>
<p>He rocks his hips backwards, wriggling against the younger man’s morning erection, smiling when he gets a grunt and Yunho’s arm tightens around him. There is no further movement though, and he wriggles again, and he gets another grunt, though this time he can hear his name being mumbled in his ear. They did not leave the suite yesterday, opting to stay in and watch movies. Yoochun, Junsu and Changmin all turned up after the hospital appointments, and they had all spent the afternoon trading embarrassing stories about Yunho.</p>
<p>Ok, perhaps not trading since he himself doesn’t have any, but Yunho’s friends take great delight in sharing humiliating stories about their young captain. Yoochun and Changmin in particular are pretty relentless. The easy manner in which all of Yunho’s friends had adopted him, no strings attached, at least none that he can see, is warming up the iciness of his heart. Letting Yunho in had meant letting his friends and family in. There hadn’t been much of a choice. Yunho is far from being an island, and he clearly thrives in company. The team at large all treat him like a beloved maknae, but at the same time accord him the respect he deserves from his position. It is quite interesting to Jaejoong, to see the various facets of Yunho’s personality reflected in his friends. When the captain is serious, everyone automatically defers to him. When he is playful, everyone automatically reciprocates.</p>
<p>He had let his guard down yesterday afternoon, and while he barely shared any stories of himself, he had spent almost the entire afternoon curled up between Yunho’s legs and snorting and laughing at the other three regaling him with all of the exploits of the younger man. He had found it especially hilarious to find out the co-relation between Yunho’s love life and his playing on ice. He laughed for a good thirty seconds when Changmin had told him rather gleefully, that just before they had met online, Yunho had tripped on his own skates the same afternoon.</p>
<p>He can’t even imagine the man falling on the ice let alone tripping on his own damn skates!</p>
<p>He had also partaken in the apparent time-honoured tradition of teasing Junsu. The best friend of his boyfriend is a rather unassuming young man, who takes pretty much everything literally. His own boyfriend is the worst at it, but the serious yet sweet centre forward takes it all in stride. During one of their teasing sessions, Yunho had whispered in his ear that they both switch too, and Jaejoong had been rather amused at that. They had been going out for almost three years, and while Yoochun really is an incurable flirt, he would do absolutely anything for Junsu.</p>
<p>And since the topic had revolved around relationships, the natural progression had been Changmin and Jihye. Yunho’s baby sister had called her brother yesterday afternoon just as they finished their lunch. Changmin post food is a lot less snarky and annoying than he usually is, and the teenager must have known this. Jaejoong chooses to give her the benefit of the doubt regarding her timing.</p>
<p>Yunho’s smirk as he passes the phone to the goaltender had been wicked indeed, and not in the fun sexy way but in the evil way. The man had been too preoccupied trying to battle with Junsu over the last piece of chicken that he had taken the phone without protest. The change in his behaviour after putting the phone to his ear had sent the entire room into gales of laughter.</p>
<p>And yet again, just like the night before, he had listened to her screeching, making faces the whole time. She had been loud enough that the other four men in the room could almost make out every single word. By the time the half hour call was over, Changmin had an utterly resigned look on his face. When queried, he had simply shaken his head, telling Yunho to kill him if his sister ever gets her paws on him.</p>
<p>Jaejoong had spoken up then, defending her, pointing out that he had threatened two players because of Yunho, while she has to sit at home, beside herself, wondering if he’s alright, and he should cut her some slack and man up. The silence from the other four men had disconcerted him a little, and he’d immediately turned into Yunho’s arms burying his oddly warm face in the silent captain’s neck. The urge to be abrasive and rude to cover up his embarrassment had been strong, but he chose to seek comfort instead. What happened after will forever be imprinted on his heart.</p>
<p>He had suddenly found himself in the middle of a bear hug of sorts. Changmin had dragged himself next to Yunho and hugged him first, quickly followed by Yoochun and Junsu. He was in the centre of a very warm embrace, and it might be fanciful of him to think so, but he felt as if he could feel the affection from the other three men.</p>
<p>Nothing had been said after, and Yoochun had cracked a joke to lighten the mood, and everyone went back to the easy camaraderie they had started with.</p>
<p>What truly surprised him, is that he really enjoys their company. When they had first turned up, his knee jerk reaction had been to kick them out. But seeing Changmin looking pathetic on his crutches and the visible bruise on Yoochun’s jaw had thawed his heart enough to let them in. And while he and Yunho got teased a lot, especially by Yoochun about being like horseshoe crabs, he had taken it in stride. Yunho’s mouth against his ear is like a balm on his irritation at being made fun of.</p>
<p>He smiles as Yunho grunts again, pulling him closer, his erection now slipping between his thighs, and Jaejoong clamps his legs tighter together as he rocks backwards.</p>
<p>“Jae…”</p>
<p>The rockstar hums in reply as Yunho’s hand slips down to fist his own growing erection. He is sleepy, and therefore a little clumsy, and he tugs overly hard at his piercing, but it sends delicious vibrations of pain and pleasure through Jaejoong that he rocks back once again, almost instinctually, feeling the hardness between his thighs and reveling in it. They have gone through almost half a box of condoms, kindly donated by Micky the Sneaky with a terribly knowing smirk on his face, but Jaejoong wants more.</p>
<p>For someone who doesn’t bottom very often, he is almost gagging to be filled by Yunho.</p>
<p>Being the more awake one out of the two of them, it is easy for him to turn and push Yunho onto his back, sitting astride the sleepy captain who rubs his eyes with those beautiful long fingers, his mouth pouty as he struggles to wake up.</p>
<p>“Why’d you move?” Yunho slurs, his voice still hoarse with sleep, rubbing the sand from his eyes as he stretches. He smiles when he hears the soft chuckle from the older man who has to hang on as he arches off the bed with his stretch. Jaejoong is not heavy at all.</p>
<p>“We have a flight to catch, baby.”</p>
<p>“Can’t we catch the next one?” Yunho’s sleepy pout is adorable as he blindly reaches up to tug the older man down on top of him. His eyes are closed once again, and he sighs happily when he gets his armful of rockstar. He nuzzles into Jaejoong’s fragrant hair, a stray strand or two finding their way into his mouth, but it doesn’t bother him.</p>
<p>“We can’t stay cooped up in here.”</p>
<p>Yunho cracks open his eyelids and smirks as he drops his hands to cup Jaejoong’s ass, squeezing hard and grinning as a soft moan escapes the singer.</p>
<p>“I think we missed a few dots.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div><p>Jaejoong is pissed. Perhaps pissed is an understatement. Gone is the smiling rockstar from that morning. He is currently in the office of the Vice-President of his South Korean agency, cooling his heels, pacing back and forth like a caged animal, practically wearing a path in the thick Aubusson carpet.</p>
<p>Though really, <i>heating</i> his heels is probably more appropriate.</p>
<p>Yunho is at his parents’ home, and Jaejoong is meant to be there with him, but his security entourage had detoured. Bad enough they had insisted that Jaejoong ride alone without Yunho, separating them at the airport. Jaejoong had been about to cause one hell of a scene, but Yunho had hugged him, kissing his favourite spot and whispering, promising it will be alright.</p>
<p>He lied.</p>
<p>Hero Jaejoong clenches his fists, his beautiful face is twisted into an angry sneer as the Han Dong In enters the room.</p>
<p>The man is completely oblivious his rockstar’s countenance, too gleeful over his ideas and what it will all mean for them. He had been shocked to find out about Jung Yunho the way the rest of the world had, phone calls to Hero going unanswered though he really hadn’t been surprised at that. And then the hockey game theatrics that had cemented Hero’s new status as taken.</p>
<p>But then he knows his own idol.</p>
<p>Hero Jaejoong loves nothing and no one but himself. And this is the perfect opportunity to capitulate on the increased fervour for the supposedly-on-hiatus rockstar. And of all the people in the world he had to pick, he had chosen a saint.</p>
<p>Well, compared to Hero Jaejoong, U-Know Yunho is practically a saint. He hadn’t known who the young man was, but that had soon changed when he’d received various phone calls from a multitude of executives, and especially his own press team who had been beside themselves with excitement.</p>
<p>Jung Yunho is the heir to Jung Group, the largest import/export company in East Asia.</p>
<p>This is a golden opportunity and he is definitely not going to waste it. Jaejoong’s rather clumsy attempts at drawing publicity to them at the hockey game had been more than sufficient to have the headlines screaming about them for the last couple of days. Both in Japan and in South Korea, most of the tabloids and even the general news agencies have been reporting and repeating the same facts over and over and over again. Some of the more daring tabloids have even spent valuable pages on speculating about the couple. He’s even seen clearly photoshopped photos of the couple together, allegedly as proof that they have been together for several months now.</p>
<p>He has no idea how Hero Jaejoong met the “walking jackpot” of South Korea, but he is not about to question it.</p>
<p>“How was your flight? I hope the security detail is much more to your liking this time. We can’t have Anyang Halla play security for you all the time now can we?” Han Dong In starts guffawing at his own perception of a joke as he sits down at his desk.</p>
<p>He doesn’t wait for a response, quite used to the angry scowl on the rockstar’s face, that he doesn’t think anything of it. Heck, he’d been subjected to it and then some not too long ago when he’d had to face him to hammer out the details of his hiatus. Well, surely the star won’t want to remain on hiatus anymore. What was the saying? To strike while the iron’s hot? Yes, this is a marvelous publicity opportunity, and he’s not about to let it slip his fingers.</p>
<p>Hero is glaring at the stupid man currently smirking to himself. He is practically rubbing his hands together in glee, and in his experience, anything that makes the Vice President that happy, cannot be good for him.</p>
<p>“Sit, sit!” Dong In gestures to the seat opposite him as he rings for some soju from his secretary.</p>
<p>Hero doesn’t move, staying where he is, arms crossed.</p>
<p>The Vice President doesn’t notice as he rummages in his desk for something. He is interrupted by his secretary, a woman practically radiating wide-eyed innocence, who cannot be older than Yunho, who scuttles in with a tray of soju and shot glasses. She places the tray in the middle of the desk, and lets out a rather theatrical squeal as Dong In slaps her ass as she leaves. She sends a coquettish look Hero’s way as she walks past him, and the man, who had felt a brief moment of anger towards his Vice President, sneers cruelly at her instead, sending her practically running out the door.</p>
<p>Innocence really is just a fucking illusion.</p>
<p>Hero has learned not to take anything at face value anymore, and he is annoyed with himself for even feeling that brief pang of sympathy for the girl. He doubts she had gotten where she is through anything but whatever talent she appears to have in the bedroom. And judging from her current position, she must be bloody talented indeed.</p>
<p>He doesn’t bother feeling bad for his cynical thoughts. He is almost a hundred percent sure he is right.</p>
<p>Dong In pours out the soju, taking a quick shot before gesturing to Hero to take one too.</p>
<p>All he gets it’s a quirk of an eyebrow, but no movement.</p>
<p>“Come on, now! Have a drink! We must celebrate!” He pours himself another drink, feeling the warmth start to spread through him. Today is indeed a good day.</p>
<p>Hero finally moves, but it is not to take a drink. He stalks to one of the arm chairs opposite the Vice President, throwing himself into it with all the grace of a grumpy bear, crossing his legs and arms and just staring expectantly at the still drinking man.</p>
<p>“Exactly what are we celebrating?” Hero’s voice is cold, and deceptively mild, as he watches the uncouth fool chortle at his question, and take yet another drink.</p>
<p>“You of course. You and that golden meal ticket by the name of Jung Yunho.”</p>
<p>Han Dong In is unaware of the cold fury that has descended over the rockstar’s countenance.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>Now, had the Vice President been paying attention and not on his merry way to getting intoxicated, he would have heard the icy warning in Jaejoong’s voice. But he hadn’t, and thus he blithely continues, pouring himself yet another shot of soju.</p>
<p>“You, dear boy. On hiatus huh? How did you manage to snag South Korea’s walking jackpot? I didn’t realise the boy was gay. Or bisexual I guess, but then look at you. I guess anyone would be anything for you. God knows your fans sure are willing to follow you to the ends of the earth. Or even commit murder! Did they really send death threats to those Japanese ice hockey players? My, my, you can’t stay quiet can you? Controversy follows you everywhere.”</p>
<p>Hero drops his arms, his fists are clenched in his lap, as he leans forward, pinning the unfortunate Vice President with flinty doe eyes. The look in them are as hard as diamonds, but the stupid man is still unaware of the dangerous line he is treading as he continues on.</p>
<p>“I’ve already told the press team to send word to all the news agencies that you will be holding a press conference tomorrow with Yunho to talk about your relationship and a new tour with Yunho who will be a special guest. I’ve already told them to make the announcement. I’ve checked him out and the man sure can dance. I think he dances better than some of our new trainees. How lucky are you? Maybe we can convince him to sign on as some sort of part time idol maybe. We won’t need to put too much money into it. Maybe his parents will want to—“</p>
<p>Hero has heard enough as he surges to his feet, his eyes are blazing with anger as he plants his hands firmly on the table, leaning forward, practically spitting his anger and disgust at the oblivious man, so caught up in his excited plans that he doesn’t realise he has gone much too far.</p>
<p>“We are done. <i>Done.</i> I am ending my contract with this company effective immediately.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“We are fucking done. I am not going to deal with leeches like you anymore. Do you fucking think my relationship is just another money-making venture you fucking asshole?”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>Dong In’s jaw drops as he stares at the angry glittering eyes of the rockstar in front of him. He shrinks back as Hero leans forward, words dripping with ice, punctuated with a liberal amount of scorn.</p>
<p>“Done. I don’t fucking care what or how you do it, but you will retract every single fucking statement you have made on my behalf today. Every single fucking one of them. If I don’t see a full page retraction in each paper tomorrow morning, and if I don’t see it on the late night news, you will be hearing from my lawyers.”</p>
<p>Finally finding his voice, the Vice President stands, knocking his chair over, face splotchy and red from the alcohol as well as shock and annoyance.</p>
<p>“Don’t be stupid! Can’t you see what a golden opportunity this is? You’ve had some bad press lately what with your accidental overdose, and this is a fantastic chance to capitalise on your good press!”</p>
<p>Hero simply shakes his head as he straightens up. He stares at the man almost pitifully, so caught up in making money that the Vice President has just lost the company their biggest asset.</p>
<p>“I’m not the stupid one Dong In-ssi. Check the contract. We both have escape clauses and I am exercising mine. Good bye.”</p>
<p>And with that, he turns, hands in his pockets, deceivingly casual, but his heart is pounding as he leaves the office, ignoring the shouts of the Vice President of his former agency.</p>
<p>What has he done?</p>
<p>He walks as if in a stupor, not acknowledging nor seeing anyone, as the ramifications of his actions swirl in his head. He has been through this once before, been left out to dry by his first agency. And now, he has voluntarily hung himself out to dry with his second agency.</p>
<p>And all because of one man.</p>
<p>Yunho.</p>
<p>He bites his bottom lip as he enters the lift. He is vaguely aware of the people around him sending him sideways glances, but he ignores them.</p>
<p>No.</p>
<p>It is not just Yunho. He has been wanting to do this for awhile. The disgusting abyss that is the entertainment industry has sucked almost all the life from him. In fact, it almost did take his life. Yunho is a convenient excuse.</p>
<p>No.</p>
<p>Not an excuse, Yunho is a good reason as any. The catalyst to push him to be brave enough to take that final step to cut himself off from the world that has taken so much from him.</p>
<p>His family.</p>
<p>His independence.</p>
<p>His privacy.</p>
<p>His health.</p>
<p>His sanity.</p>
<p>His life.</p>
<p>Even his fucking face.</p>
<p>Jaejoong is done giving. People call him selfish. They call him demanding and difficult. They call him ungrateful and ungracious. They call him rude and obnoxious.</p>
<p>But until they walk in Hero Jaejoong’s shoes, no one has the fucking right to judge him.</p>
<p>No one.</p>
<p>They don’t understand his pain.</p>
<p>They don’t understand his loneliness.</p>
<p>They don’t understand that he just wants to be able to breathe as Kim Jaejoong.</p>
<p>They probably think he is over-reacting.</p>
<p>He has given everything of himself into the cesspool of the greedy, money-oriented industry he is in. At first, he had to out of necessity because it was the only way to survive. He allowed himself to be pawed and groped as a trainee, to be preyed on and raped in order to get ahead. His parents don’t know how bad it used to be for him. Time and time he had wanted to quit, but the fees, those yearly fees that his parents had worked so hard to pay for. The memory of that, of his mother taking whatever odd jobs she could and his father doing whatever he can, even giving up his own dreams so his son could fulfil his, that kept him going.</p>
<p>If his parents had the strength to endure, so can he.</p>
<p>Jaejoong had worked hard to be the best. And he is most definitely the best there is out there right now.</p>
<p>But for all of that, his voice, his training, the sheer hard work he puts into each performance and the giving over of himself to his songs, exposing himself for all to see, though no one ever bothered to look till Yunho.</p>
<p>All that has come to nought.</p>
<p>Not when he is still being traded as a commodity.</p>
<p>When his relationship is being used for the self-serving needs of his agency. Their greed is boundless, and Jaejoong has had enough.</p>
<p>The elevator chimes, and the door opens. The other occupants within the lift gasp in surprise, and Jaejoong looks up.</p>
<p>Four security guards are waiting for him. Their faces blank and empty.</p>
<p>Drones.</p>
<p>He steps forward, walking out of the lift.</p>
<p>One guard puts his hand on him, Jaejoong shrugs it off.</p>
<p>Another places his hand on his shoulder, and he shrugs that one off too.</p>
<p>“Sir, you need to come with us.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Don’t make this difficult for yourself. The Vice President has ordered you to be detained.”</p>
<p>Hero Jaejoong stops then, turning and facing down the four security guards that are loosely surrounding him. His voice is cold and mocking.</p>
<p>“Really? Is he now a police officer? He has no power to detain me and neither do you. I no longer work for this agency.”</p>
<p>“Sir, please. Just come with us. I’m sure we can sort this out.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong digs into his pocket, pulling out his phone.</p>
<p>“Shall I call the police? I am being detained against my will. This is kidnap isn’t it?”</p>
<p>He dials, and one of the security guards tries to grab his phone, but he ducks, moving easily out from the circle that they had pressed him into, and he runs.</p>
<p>Jaejoong has no clue where he is going. He simply runs.</p>
<p>He runs like the wind.</p>
<p>He runs as if his life depends on it.</p>
<p>He is running to Yunho.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div><p>“I’m sure there’s been some sort of misunderstanding,” Yunho tries to speak, but his mother raises her hand for silence, eyes glued to the television screen. He turns to Jihye who is sending him a sympathetic glance, but she too remains quiet as both their parents watch the evening news.</p>
<p>Well, the evening news as of half an hour ago.</p>
<p>His parents record most news bulletins, to catch up on the news at their leisure, and they have been replaying the news from three local broadcasting agencies, as well as two Japanese broadcasters, and even an international bulletin.</p>
<p>Each are playing the same thing.</p>
<p>
  <i>Hero Jaejoong, who recently outed himself as dating the Jung Group heir, Jung Yunho, is now preparing for a Best Of tour, hand in hand with the release of his Best Of CD set. The tour will feature his boyfriend Jung Yunho, also known as U-Know Yunho, the captain of Anyang Halla and former member of street dance crew JYJ. Hero’s agency has released a statement saying that there will be a press conference held at the Grand Hyatt hotel tomorrow at 2pm where Hero will be accompanied by the Jung Group heir. They will be speaking of the upcoming tour, in which Jung Yunho will be featured in a special performance with Hero Jaejoong. The agency has also mentioned that they are in discussion with Jung Group, to expand their influence into neighbouring Asian countries. We will bring you more details tomorrow from the press conference.</i>
</p>
<p>Yunho has been desperately trying to get hold of Jaejoong, but his phone is turned off. He has a feeling Jae hadn’t turned it back on from the plane, but his parents, especially his mother is viewing the silence as guilt.</p>
<p>“I have never ever been so wrong about someone in my life. I can’t believe I was played the fool like this.” Mrs Jung’s voice is icy, as the bulletin ends, and she presses pause on the remote, the screen freezing on the side by side image of Hero Jaejoong and her son, with the venue and time of the press conference underneath it. She turns to her son, her eyes are dark with suppressed anger.</p>
<p>“Mum…i’m sure it’s a misunderstanding.”</p>
<p>“What kind of misunderstanding is this? It was on Channel News Asia. That’s an international news agency. If it had just been within South Korea, I may have been able to write it off as a misunderstanding, but even the Japanese networks have gotten hold of the news.”</p>
<p>Mr Jung interrupts, seeing his son opening his mouth again. He is disappointed as well, and heartbroken for his son who is looking so lost and confused. “Sweetheart, you know what the press is like. Something goes on Associated Press and everyone gets a hold of the same thing and repeats it.”</p>
<p>Mrs Jung sends her husband a look, shaking her head. “Perhaps, but this definitely originated locally and I have not seen <i>AP</i> credited anywhere. The way the bulletins are worded tells me they got given a statement by someone, and that someone looks to be Hero Jaejoong’s agency.”</p>
<p>“His name is Jaejoong, Mum.”</p>
<p>“He is most definitely Hero to me right now.”</p>
<p>“Mum!”</p>
<p>“Enough, Yunho! I don’t know what I’m angrier about. The fact that he fooled all of us, or that he broke your heart.”</p>
<p>“But my heart isn’t broken…”</p>
<p>“You don’t love him then?”</p>
<p>“Of course I love him! But he hasn’t broken my heart. I’m not going to jump to conclusions like you and Dad just did. I know him. I know Jaejoong and I also know Hero Jaejoong. They are the same person, no matter what anyone says, and this is not the doing of the man that I know.”</p>
<p>“You thought you knew Seunghyun too didn’t you? Look at how he played you? He was fucking around and you let him. He even preyed on your baby sister! Your baby sister! She was 14! Why would you be with someone like that? Why, Yunho? He even conned you into giving him two billion won.” Mrs Jung sees the shocked look on her son’s face, and she continues ruthlessly, her voice cold and cutting. “Oh yes, I know all about that. What kind of fool do you take me for? Do you take us for? I knew the second the money left your bank account, and I waited for you to tell me, but instead of telling me, I saw you dropping all of your savings into the account. And then all the pitiful salary you got from Anyang Halla, and then whatever other money you got given from us. Do you know how much it hurt to see you living hand to mouth, too proud to ask for help, to ashamed to tell us what happened? What happened to the Jung Yunho I raised? What happened to him?”</p>
<p>“Mum!” This time it is Jihye who speaks, her shock at her mother’s words. It was her who told her parents about Seunghyun sleeping around, and also about him hitting on her, even groping her once. But she really cannot see how it relates to Jaejoong. “You’re over-reacting. You’re angry because you think oppa two has pulled one over you or something but you’re wrong. I know you’re wrong. Stop being cruel just because you can. Oppa is your son, not your fucking minion.”</p>
<p>“That is enough!” Mr Jung’s voice is firm, as he pins his daughter with a look, and he grabs his wife by the forearm, squeezing it in warning. “That is enough from both of you. Darling, I know you’re angry but you need to get a hold of yourself. Yunho is 24 and more than capable of learning from his mistakes and fixing them. Remember how you told me how proud you were of him for working to fix the mistake he made? And now you’re saying he was too proud to ask for help and ashamed? You need to stick to what you initially said, and not just say what you know will hurt because you are angry and hurt and just want to lash out. You’re better than that.”</p>
<p>Mrs Jung slowly wilts with each word from her husband. She looks at her son’s face, and she knows she has gone too far as he stares blankly at the coffee table, his face ashen. But she is wrong as to the reason for his behaviour.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me?”</p>
<p>His voice is barely above a whisper, but Jihye hears him, and she knows what he is asking. She winces, wishing she could take back her words, wishing she hadn’t told her parents what she did. She hasn’t really been affected by it. She had hated him on sight, and what he had tried to do only reinforced her hate. She knows it was him being evil rather than anything she had done to encourage his behaviour even though he had accused her of trying to entice him.</p>
<p>“Oppa…it was nothing. It happened so long ago.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me?”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t. Don’t you remember what I was like at 14? Even I hated me. All of you barely tolerated my existence. Would anyone have believed me if I had told you then?”</p>
<p>The silence is telling, as the other three Jungs know the truth of the youngest Jung’s words. Yunho is finally the first to speak, his words slow and measured, as if needing to hear each word clearly.</p>
<p>“I would have believed you.”</p>
<p>“No, you wouldn’t.”</p>
<p>“I would have, Jihye. I’d believe my sister over my boyfriend, especially since you hated him the second you met him. I thought it was one of those personality clash things that you have with Changmin, but it was different. I remember now. I remember how you’d always try and leave the room whenever he was in it, and you never wanted to be left alone with him, nor sit next to him. I can remember this, Jihye. I would have believed you.”</p>
<p>Jihye starts to cry. The teenager cannot help it. Her brother’s soft words breaking through the hurt she didn’t know she carried over it. She did blame him for bringing Seunghyun into their home. While she had not blamed herself for what happened, she had blamed her brother for bringing the predator to her. She is once again 14, and upset, crawling into her brother’s lap and crying into his shoulder. Crying for not seeking his protection when she could have. Crying for the number of times she had been cruel or mean to him because of the residual anger she had against him. Crying because had she told him, she could have saved him a lot of unnecessary pain, for the man’s targeting of her happened very early in their relationship.</p>
<p>If only she knew exactly how much pain she would have saved him…</p>
<p>The room is silent save for the sobbing of a teenage girl, and the whispers of a man in his mid-20s, trying to soothe her.</p>
<p>The Jungs are interrupted by their butler.</p>
<p>“Mr. Kim is here. Shall I bring him in?”</p>
<p>Mr Jung nods immediately, smiling slightly. He squeezes his wife’s arm again in warning.</p>
<p>Jaejoong murmurs his thanks to the butler as he walks into the room. The media room this time. At least he can somewhat identify with that. No colour coordinated rooms for him. He can deal with a music room or a media room or a library, but yellow and blue and green? No thank you.</p>
<p>He had almost been hit by a car trying to get there. Oddly enough, one of his sasaeng fans had come to the rescue, letting him use her <i>private taxi</i> to get to the Jung mansion. She had known enough to not even try to see if he would let her come with him through the security gates. He had been let through easily because apparently his face had been given the stamp of approval to the security guard manning the entrance. He had let the woman take a photo with him, and signed her chest with a permanent ink pen. He has a horrible feeling she is currently on her way to a tattooist to get it indelibly inked into her skin, but really, that isn’t any of his concern.</p>
<p>Yunho has his back to him, and it looks like Jihye is crying in his lap. Jaejoong frowns immediately, wondering if something has happened to Changmin. He looks on to the Jung parents, and while Mr Jung’s face is somewhat welcoming, Mrs Jung’s is cold and aloof.</p>
<p>She has her mask on.</p>
<p>Jaejoong feels the invisible blow, and his steps falter. He tears his gaze from the parents to look around the room, and a soft sound of anguish escapes his lips, his face draining of colour when he sees the frozen screen of the huge television.</p>
<p>They must have seen the news. It is too soon for the retraction to have gone out, so they must have seen what the fool had sent to the press.</p>
<p>His eyes dart back to Yunho’s willing his boyfriend to turn, and as if hearing him, Yunho turns his head slowly. Jihye lifts her head as he does, and Jaejoong takes a step back at the pain in her wet eyes, and the tears down her cheeks. He stares at her, seeing the hurt, and he takes another step back.</p>
<p>He doesn’t want to look at Yunho, but the masochist in him makes him, and what he sees almost sends him to his knees.</p>
<p>Hurt.</p>
<p>Pain.</p>
<p>Betrayal.</p>
<p>Anguish.</p>
<p>Anger.</p>
<p>He reads them all in Yunho’s beautiful almond eyes. And he cannot stay. He is no longer wanted. It really was too good to be true. They have taken everything from him, and now his occupation has caused him to lose Yunho too.</p>
<p>With a low cry of pain he cannot hold in, Jaejoong turns and he runs.</p>
<p>He had run to Yunho to find comfort and solace, to confide in the man of the almost surely catastrophic thing he has done to his own career.</p>
<p>But instead of comfort and solace, he is faced with a wall of ice.</p>
<p>The pain in his chest is unbearable, but he runs despite it. The constriction gets tighter, but he doesn’t care, as tears stream down his cheeks, unaware that he can barely suck in a breath.</p>
<p>It is not Yunho who moves, but his mother.</p>
<p>Like lightning, she streaks out of the room, long before Yunho even has the mind to coax his sister from his lap. She is still young, having had Yunho in her late teens, and she is very fit from weekly horse-riding, martial arts classes, as well as being a marathon runner.</p>
<p>Mrs Jung can run.</p>
<p>She catches the rockstar halfway down the lengthy driveway.</p>
<p>He slips out of her grasp, but she is more than determined. Her son’s happiness lies in the balance and what kind of mother is she if she doesn’t fix this mess she has made worse by her words and assumptions? She knows how wrong she is.</p>
<p>“Jaejoong, stop!”</p>
<p>And he does, but not because of her. She watches as Jaejoong falls to his knees, wheezing painfully, gasping for air. She knows it’s not because of the run. The man is having a panic attack.</p>
<p>She continues running down the driveway to the security shack at the gate, asking the man to give her a paper bag or a plastic bag, and he gives her both, being the good employer that he is, and she runs back to Jaejoong who is a crumpled heap in the middle of the driveway.</p>
<p>If the man thinks it weird that the lady of the house is running around barefoot on a winter’s eve, he knows better than to say anything.</p>
<p>She drops next to Jaejoong, pulling him up, hugging him from behind and putting the paper bag over his face.</p>
<p>“Breathe. You need to calm down, Joongie. Breathe!”</p>
<p>The pitiful yet rapid crumpling of the paperbag, tells her that he is not really calming down, and she unzips his jacket, using her free hand to rub his chest.</p>
<p>“Jaejoongie, you don’t want to die in my driveway. Yunho might kill me. My son loves you enough that I’m not sure I would win the choice battle between you and I.”</p>
<p>The rockstar struggles in her arms, but she is stronger than she looks, and she continues talking, mouth against his ear.</p>
<p>“You need to calm down, sweetheart. Please calm down. Focus on the paper bag. See how it moves with your breathing? You need to slow your breathing down. You’re not getting enough air.”</p>
<p>She can feel his heartbeat racing against her palm, as if it is trying to jump out of his chest, and her remorse is almost crippling. But she fights the urge to give in to her tears, fighting to keep the man in her arms from giving up.</p>
<p>“Calm down, baby,” she coos softly into his ear, as she continues to rub his chest. “Yunho will be really angry with you if you die. Calm yourself, baby. I’m not going anywhere. I’m not going anywhere and neither is Yunho. Don’t be scared.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong can hear her, and he wants to disbelieve her because he saw with his own eyes how Yunho looked at him, and even his sister, not to mention the mask this very woman holding him had. But her words and the way she is holding him remind him of his own mother, and he gives in and takes the comfort she is offering. Her presence is what is calming him rather than anything else. There is a strange ringing in his ears, and he is feeling really dizzy and weak, but he forces himself to focus on her voice.</p>
<p>Mrs Jung lowers the paper bag from Jaejoong’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Breathe with me, baby. Listen to me and breathe with me. Take a deep breath with me now,” Mrs Jung drops her hand to Jaejoong’s stomach, feeling it expand with the breath, and she rubs it gently. “That’s it baby, now exhale slowly.”</p>
<p>She repeats it several times, till she is certain that Jaejoong is breathing normally again, before she wraps both arms around him and hugs him.</p>
<p>“You’re alright, sweetheart. You gave me one hell of a fright there. You should thank your lucky stars that it is me out here and not my husband or my son and definitely not my daughter. My husband is useless in an emergency. He panics far more than necessary. Jihye will just start screeching and I’m sure that’s scarier than the actual emergency. And Yunho will just try and carry you to the closest hospital. Useless I tell you.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong lets out a shaky laugh, and it makes Mrs Jung smile as her arms tighten around him.</p>
<p>“Shall we return to the house? Can you walk? I can get someone to help you into the house if you cannot walk. Are you dizzy? Are you cold?”</p>
<p>“A little,” Jaejoong croaks out, his voice suddenly sounding foreign to him, and he shakes his head. “I can’t go back. Yunho hates me. I can’t.”</p>
<p>Mrs Jung, who still has one hand over Jaejoong’s heart, can feel the beating increase and she starts rubbing his chest again.</p>
<p>“Yunho doesn’t hate you, baby. You must calm down. Calm down.”</p>
<p>“But he looked…”</p>
<p>“That wasn’t directed at you. Jihye told him something about Seunghyun and that’s what you saw in his eyes. He never disbelieved you.”</p>
<p>“But you…”</p>
<p>“I saw the look on your face. No one can fake that kind of pain. No one. I thought I had you down wrong, but I was right from the start, and you must forgive me for thinking ill of you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t blame you.”</p>
<p>“No, you can blame me and you should. I jumped to conclusions when my instincts were screaming otherwise. I’ll spend forever trying to make it up to you.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong chuckles mirthlessly, “It’s ok, you have all the time in the world. I am now unemployed.”</p>
<p>“Unemployed?”</p>
<p>“I quit the agency. I found out what they did and I quit.” Jaejoong laughs suddenly, a broken sound, more sob than laughter. “I quit. I’ve never quit anything in my life, but it was too much. They were trying to use Yunho too and I couldn’t take it. I’ve had enough…enough.”</p>
<p>Mrs Jung’s mind is whirling, as she holds the rockstar tighter in her arms.</p>
<p>“Are you able to do that? I thought it was hard for idols to get out of their contracts?”</p>
<p>“It is almost impossible, but the agency put in an exit clause for themselves after what happened last November. My lawyers negotiated an exit clause for me too…but I basically walk away with nothing.”</p>
<p>“Oh Jaejoong,” Mrs Jung squeezes him again, rubbing her hand soothingly up and down his torso. “Why?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong allows himself to be hugged, even relaxing enough to lean into Mrs Jung’s embrace. He wonders if anyone will think it weird seeing them like this. International rock star Hero Jaejoong leaning back against the Chief Financial Officer of Jung Group on the mild winter’s evening, in the middle of a driveway.</p>
<p>“I’ve wanted to leave for awhile, but I guess I never really had the guts to. Singing is my life, it is all I know. I’ve been looking at other agencies for awhile but all are as bad if not worse than the one I’m currently in. I thought about starting up my own, but I don’t have the time. And then when he started talking about dragging Yunho into this life. Into the life I’m trying to step away from, I guess I snapped.”</p>
<p>Mrs Jung kisses a cold ear as she listens attentively. They are both unaware of the footsteps approaching them till they are practically on them.</p>
<p>“Are you alright? What happened?” Mr Jung crouches by his wife as he reaches out to card a hand through Jaejoong’s sweaty fringe. The man is looking wide-eyed and vulnerable, completely unlike any manifestation that he has seen so far. He feels his son crouching next to him, and his daughter has settled herself on the cold ground behind her mother, hugging her from behind.</p>
<p>“We’re fine. He’s had a really bad day. Yunho can you carry him?”</p>
<p>Yunho wordlessly leans forward to scoop his boyfriend from his mother’s arms, standing without so much as a grunt from the effort. Jaejoong is looking anywhere but at him, and he hitches the man higher in his arms, kissing his cold wet cheek. He momentarily forgets his audience as he sticks his tongue out, and tastes the salty evidence of his tears and he kisses his way up to his eye. As he does so, another tear slips out, captured by his waiting lips.</p>
<p>“I love you,” he breathes the word out onto the clammy skin, and more tears slip out against his waiting lips. “I’m not going anywhere. We’ll get through whatever this is together, ok?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong finally turns his head, ducking shyly, as he presses his cold lips against Yunho’s warm ones, tasting his own tears as he sniffles and tries to deepen the kiss.</p>
<p>They are interrupted by an amused female voice.</p>
<p>“Oppa! Seriously, it’s cold out here. We have a huge house with a million rooms, go find one! Preferably as far away from my room as humanly possible.”</p>
<p>They break away as Jaejoong lets out a soft laugh, shaking his head. He finds Mr Jung carrying his wife as well, Jihye rubbing at her bare feet with a cheeky smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Take him to your room, Yunho, and make sure he has a hot bath, and then come down for supper in half an hour.” Mr Jung instructs as he turns to lead them all back to the house.</p>
<p>His wife peers over his shoulder back at her son and his boyfriend, catching Jaejoong’s eye. She winks at him.</p>
<p>“Make that an hour. I think I need a hot bath too and I will definitely take longer than half an hour.”</p>
<p>Mr Jung laughs as he tightens his hold on his wife, turning around to walk backwards up the driveway as he eyes his smirking son and his boyfriend.</p>
<p>“<i>One hour</i> kids. One. I expect you in the dining room exactly one hour from now.”</p>
<p>Jihye makes a disgusted sound, grumbling as she follows her parents. “Dad! Enough already! We all know what they’re going to be doing. You didn’t have to emphasize the one hour. One hour probably means twice in their language.” She groans theatrically. “I might as well stop reading yaoi since my life is one giant manga.”</p>
<p>“You and I need to talk about why you’re even reading yaoi in the first place, young lady. Emphasis on the <i>lady</i>.”</p>
<p>“Mum!”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div><p>“I’m having deja vu.”</p>
<p>“Really? So am I.”</p>
<p>Yunho grins as he feels Jaejoong’s sharp teeth nipping his collar bone, accompanied by the gentle sloshing of water as he shifts. They are in his tub, and have been conversing quietly for most of the hour. The hour that is almost up. So much for his sister’s prediction of yaoi coming to life or whatever. But in all honesty, Yunho enjoys the intimacy of their quiet conversation as much as the more physical intimacy.</p>
<p>He squeezes the man in his arms in a quick hug, feeling Jaejoong reciprocate as he tightens his arms around his back. His boyfriend is on his front, face nuzzled against his throat. It’s a good thing that Jaejoong had been on him actually because as he told his tale of woe from when they parted at the airport, Yunho had been angry enough to want to inflict some sort of damage on something. But Jaejoong had kissed it all away, soothing him, calming him even though he himself is the one that had been wronged.</p>
<p>They are lying quietly in the bath, Jaejoong absentmindedly licking at the moisture around Yunho’s throat, both lost in thought, when there is a knock on the bathroom door, and it opens partway.</p>
<p>“Is it safe to come in?”</p>
<p>Yunho looks down the length of the tub. They decided on bubbles this time, and both his and Jaejoong’s bodies are completely submerged and hidden by a layer of frothy whiteness.</p>
<p>“Yes, Mum,” he replies as Jaejoong groans, moving higher to bury his face in the crook of his neck, making him laugh.</p>
<p>Mrs Jung walks in and smirks at the sight of the rock star trying to hide his face from her.</p>
<p>“You’re pretty shy for an idol.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong mumbles something that cannot quite be made out by either Jung.</p>
<p>“What did you say, Jae?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong emerges from his hiding place, his face a little red.</p>
<p>“I said, I’ve never had a boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Mrs Jung cannot quite contain her surprise. She turns to her grinning son, smiling as he presses a kiss to Jaejoong’s forehead. “Yunho you better look after him. If anything happens, I’m going to blame you because he doesn’t know what he’s doing and you know better.”</p>
<p>Yunho rolls his eyes, pinching Jaejoong in the side, making the man yelp and sit up. “You’ve clearly got the females in this house on your side. First my team, now my family.”</p>
<p>He gets a smack up the back of his head from his mother for his troubles as she makes tsking sounds at him.</p>
<p>“I just came in to tell you that supper is ready, and I’ve called your parents, Joongie. They say that they haven’t been hounded by anyone so I think your identity is still safe, but I’ve sent a car round to their home anyway just in case. They asked me if you could stay here for the time being and I told them I never intended on letting you leave anyway. I’ll get someone to pick up your stuff in the morning. In the meantime, I’ve left some clothes on the bed. You’re more of my husband’s build than my son’s though I didn’t give you underwear. I’m sure you’d much rather wear Yunho’s.”</p>
<p>And with that, and another wink, she turns and leaves.</p>
<p>Yunho and Jaejoong stare at each other.</p>
<p>“Joongie?”</p>
<p>“Is she always like that?”</p>
<p>“Joongie?”</p>
<p>“Yeah…I have no idea.”</p>
<p>Yunho shakes his head. “You don’t understand. My mother never calls anyone by a nickname. Ever. You got under her skin pretty fucking fast.”</p>
<p>
  <i>”I’ve got you…under my skin.”</i>
</p>
<p>“I know that song!”</p>
<p>Jaejoong rolls his eyes and stands up, hopping quickly out of the bath before Yunho can snatch at him.</p>
<p>“You are the worst fan ever I swear to god.”</p>
<p>“I told you I wasn’t a fan!” Yunho yells out at the retreating rockstar who had snagged the only towel.</p>
<p>“Your sister is a better fan! Maybe I should marry her instead!”</p>
<p>Yunho is just stepping out of the bath when he pauses.</p>
<p>“Marry?” Yunho echoes, speaking more to himself than anyone else. He sees Jaejoong running back into the bathroom, his eyes wide, towel hanging dangerously low on his hips.</p>
<p>“Did I say what I think I said?”</p>
<p>Yunho reaches a long arm, snaking it low around Jaejoong’s waist and pulling him flush against him, the towel giving up the fight and dropping to the floor.</p>
<p>“What did you think you said, Mrs Jung?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong groans and starts pushing at Yunho’s chest as the taller man smirks down at him.</p>
<p>“Mrs? Mrs? I don’t recall being topped yet thank you very much! Technically you should be Mrs Kim!” Jaejoong freezes and lets out another groan. “Dear god what the fuck are we even saying? We’re both men, you idiot!”</p>
<p>Yunho leans forward, as his hands dip lower to cup Jaejoong’s ass, ghosting his nose along the curve of Jaejoong’s ear, his touch featherlight and teasing, as he whispers huskily in his ear.</p>
<p>“Can you tell me you don’t want to be mine? Imagine me parting your milky white thighs on our wedding night…”</p>
<p>The shudder that goes through Jaejoong leaves him almost legless, as he leans into Yunho’s strong frame. His boyfriend holding him as he closes his eyes.</p>
<p>Yunho smiles against an elfin ear, kissing at a piercing.</p>
<p>“Well, rockstar?”</p>
<p>“You are a brat.”</p>
<p>“Is that a yes?”</p>
<p>“What am I saying yes to?”</p>
<p>“Being mine.”</p>
<p>“I’m already yours…”</p>
<p>"Not quite yet..."</p>
<p>"I don't plan on waiting till the fucking wedding night."</p>
<p>Yunho laughs, squeezing Jaejoong close.</p>
<p>“Such impatience. Is that a yes then?”</p>
<p>“Yes…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yunho is feeling overwhelmed.</p>
<p>Really overwhelmed.</p>
<p>Jaejoong had quit his agency on Friday. The chaos started on Saturday, and it is now Tuesday, and he is sitting in the locker room after practice, in a stadium that has security guards manning every single entrance.</p>
<p>There are hordes of people outside.</p>
<p>On Saturday morning, his team had arrived looking extremely bewildered by the sudden influx of people outside the stadium. Most were there just to get a glimpse of Yunho in person and not much else. The crowd was relatively well-behaved and polite. Apart from the A team, the rest of the players had just sent him looks every now and again, but they all know better than to question their captain about his personal life in the middle of practice. While Yunho is easygoing, he doesn’t take too kindly to distractions on the ice. The way he has been playing has kept the other players on their toes, so much so that Coach Kim had declared that he has two full teams worthy of playing in the league. The B team is now so good that he is considering fielding them instead of the A team for the game the coming Saturday.</p>
<p>Normally, Yunho would have been a little iffy about that. While he admits that the B team is better than most of the other teams in the league, the idea of subbing out the entire A team for the B team is not one he would necessarily agree to.</p>
<p>However by Tuesday, he has changed his mind.</p>
<p>His fellow A Team players have all been harassed in one way or the other since the news of Hero Jaejoong leaving his agency hit the news after practice on Saturday. It started off mildly enough, with just shouts and people swarming them after practice, asking for autographs and the like.</p>
<p>But with no word from their rock idol himself about the news, Jaejoong having opted to lay low for the time being, the fans get frantic and panicked, and they take it out on the only known association to the man some of them practically worship as a god.</p>
<p>Yunho.</p>
<p>And by extension, Anyang Halla.</p>
<p>The clamour for autographs turn into a clamour for information. Yoochun had been cornered at a convenience store near his home, and the owner had to call the police because of the crowd. He had also told Yoochun not to come back to his shop. The left winger had exchanged quite a few heated words with some in the crowd, and had almost gotten into a physical altercation with one of them.</p>
<p>Junsu’s weekly Sunday friendly football match with his club had been derailed by a pitch invasion by “fans” out for blood. His friends had needed to play bodyguard to him that evening, much to his anger and disgust. The calmest player amongst the A team had almost lost it right there and then.</p>
<p>Kangin and Han Geng are largely left alone though, their reputation on the ice has managed to knock through the minds of even the stupidest and most reckless of fans, and while they get shouted at, none have dared to actually engage properly with them.</p>
<p>The worst had been Changmin. The tall goaltender had refused to acknowledge anyone, keeping his head down whenever he has to get through the crowd, ignoring any and all calls to him. One crazy fan had apparently taken offense to his reticence and had hurled her book bag at him, clipping him on the head, and knocking him to the ground. She hadn’t stopped there though. As he sat on the ground, bleeding and bewildered as to what had just happened, she had screeched at him about Yunho keeping Hero Jaejoong hostage and she had threatened to kidnap him.</p>
<p>That had been the last straw. Yunho had called his parents and requested security for all his teammates and increased security at the stadium, because the incident with Changmin had happened just that morning on his way in to practice. He had needed two stitches to his head, and the angry goaltender had turned into peacemaker because Yunho had been beyond furious. It took all of them plus Coach Kim to stop the young captain from storming out into the crowd and giving himself over to the madness outside in exchange for them leaving his teammates alone.</p>
<p>Practice ended two hours ago, and despite everyone’s willingness to leave with him, he had been adamant that everyone leave without him, and under heavy escort no less. And now here he is, the only one left sitting in the locker room staring at his shoes.</p>
<p>He doesn’t want to leave the stadium.</p>
<p>It is way too insane out there. If he can get away with it, he’d probably sleep at the stadium.</p>
<p>What has he gotten himself into?</p>
<p>When news that Hero Jaejoong had left his agency broke on Saturday afternoon, his fans had gone into an uproar. Within mere minutes, the rockstar was trending in every single country in half of Asia, and in a handful of European and South American countries not to mention even a couple of Middle Eastern countries. The magnitude of what had happened resounded around the entertainment world, with bulletin after bulletin devoted to trying to figure out what the rockstar would do next. For someone unpredictable and who thrives on the controversy that follows him around, the mixed reactions to this particular action of his has been quite intriguing.</p>
<p>Some think he’s gone crazy.</p>
<p>Some think it’s about time he chose freedom over being under the thumb of his agency.</p>
<p>Some think this means he is moving on and retiring.</p>
<p>Some think he’s signed on with another agency.</p>
<p>Some think he’s starting his own agency.</p>
<p>Some think he’s leaving the country, probably Japan.</p>
<p>Some think he’s settling down.</p>
<p>And almost all think it has something to do with his relationship with Jung Yunho.</p>
<p>Overnight, hate sites spring up, targeting the unassuming young captain of Anyang Halla. They are shut down almost as quickly as they spring up, but there is an underbelly of hatred towards Yunho that the young man has never imagined would ever be directed at him. Jaejoong’s former agency, had cruelly “let slip” that the rockstar had gotten into an argument with the Vice President, and Yunho had been the subject, and by the end of it, the superstar had stormed out, declaring his contract null and void.</p>
<p>Hero Jaejoong cds and dvds are sold out, as fans and even the merely curious and non-fans buy up anything and everything because <i>what if Hero Jaejoong doesn’t come back</i>?</p>
<p>What if indeed.</p>
<p>Yunho’s phone beeps, breaking him from his reverie.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Are you still at practice? I just got off the phone to Mum and she hung up because Dad just got home. Where are you?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong is staying at the Jung mansion. The road leading up to the house, before getting to the gate itself is private property, but that hasn’t stopped a few more crazy fans to lay themselves across it, demanding to speak to Hero Jaejoong. That was on Saturday though, by Monday, no one dares step foot on the road thanks to the Jungs. And it is here that his boyfriend is hiding out with his head in the sand.</p>
<p>Yunho understands. He really does. Having only been subjected to it for a few days, he has no fucking clue how Jaejoong has survived the last few years.</p>
<p>But the man can’t bloody hide forever. Every time Yunho brings up holding a press conference, or even releasing a statement as to what the status is, Jaejoong clams up and shuts down. And Yunho lets him be because he doesn’t need the man to have another panic attack. For all intents and purposes, their relationship is still new. But he knows the usual rules don’t apply to them. For the first time in his life, he can actually imagine being with Jaejoong forever.</p>
<p>He had taken the older man’s <i>yes</i> on Friday night as an agreement to forever. He knows Jaejoong probably thinks he was kidding, but Yunho doesn’t joke about things like this. Though if the rockstar looks a little deeper within himself, he’ll probably find that he knows that Yunho wasn’t joking. They connect in almost every aspect, the level of sharing they had before even meeting surpasses the level of intimacy most married couples don’t even get to after several years. It is uncanny, yet a little overwhelming at times.</p>
<p>However, Yunho is definitely a product of his parents. The confidence, level-headedness, strength and easygoing nature of his father, coupled with the drive of his mother, along with her impatience and protective tendencies. Like her too, Yunho doesn’t suffer fools too easily, and he is starting to think his boyfriend is being just a tad foolish. Love doesn’t make him blind to the older man’s faults, especially since he knew of them prior and still fell in love anyway.</p>
<p>His phone beeps yet again, and he looks at it.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Yunho-yah… guess what came in the mail…</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>And before he even has time to reply, yet another message comes through.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Can this entice you home?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="http://beeswaxing.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/605/9793">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><br/>Well, then.<p>Feeling just a tad cheeky, and needing a laugh after the heaviness of the last few days, he sends back a completely unexpected photo with no message attached.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="http://beeswaxing.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/605/10067">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><br/>Jaejoong groans, half annoyed half amused as he texts back quickly.<p>
  <i>
    <b>Did you unhinge that poor boy’s jaw? :O</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Yunho starts laughing then. His boyfriend has definitely come a long way. Jaejoong from last week would have probably pitched a fit instead of making an off colour joke. He finally gets up, collecting his gear as he texts back.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Are you volunteering to be my next victim? ;-)</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>This time it is Jaejoong who replies with just a photo and no message.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="http://beeswaxing.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/605/10465">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><br/>Yunho bangs his phone against his forehead as he hurries to the exit. He pockets it quickly as a security personnel approaches him.<p>“Sir, there’s been an incident.”</p>
<p>“An incident?”</p>
<p>“Your car…”</p>
<p>Yunho freezes as he looks at the man who is looking extremely uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“What about my car?”</p>
<p>“We weren’t told to watch it, and some fans got to it…and well…”</p>
<p>“Well?”</p>
<p>“They scratched it up pretty bad and someone tossed red paint on it. As far as we can see the damage is mostly cosmetic.”</p>
<p>Yunho clenches his jaw, hitching his equipment bag higher over his shoulder. His eyes are hard, and his countenance completely cold. He is the Anyang Halla captain, about to face down his opponents on the ice. But in this case, they are just the deranged fans of his boyfriend.</p>
<p>“Lead the way,” he snaps. And the man falls into line next to him, followed by several other beefy security type people. The anger and coldness radiating from the usually unflappable young man manages to silence the fans. They all watch as he approaches his car, waiting and wanting a reaction from the man. But Yunho has his game face on, and absolutely nothing is going to shake him from it.</p>
<p>This has gotten completely out of hand. It isn’t even about his car anymore. It’s about Jaejoong. His boyfriend is running, though it’s a very subtle sort of running, but it’s still running nonetheless. And in his wake is a swath of wreckage a mile wide.</p>
<p>Anyang Halla is collateral damage.</p>
<p>The Jung family is collateral damage.</p>
<p>And Yunho is ready to pull his boyfriend from his hole in the sand whether he likes it or not.</p>
<p>Yunho gets into his car grimly after giving it a once-over. It definitely looks just cosmetic though he had to fight the urge to react at the deep gouges someone had carved into the driver side door. This is the work of children. No sane adult would do something like this surely?</p>
<p>Well, that’s what he hopes at least.</p>
<p>He manages to get out of the carpark with no further hassle, and his hands are white on the steering wheel as he grips it tightly enough, willing himself to take the route home, because the urge to veer off and run away himself is strong.</p>
<p>Is Jaejoong really worth this kind of trouble?</p>
<p>He almost wishes they were just back to not knowing who the other was. Life was so much simpler when they were almost faceless people online. He had not wanted to be a dirty little secret, but right now, being a secret seems to be the much better option. Both of them had gone into this without putting much thought into the consequences. Him in particular, he had been completely naive, assuming that the world will love him because he really has never known anything else.</p>
<p>But those sites, casting shade on his character, on his family, even on his sexuality which ironically is the same as Jaejoong’s, gives him pause. He has never seen such ignorant and blind hatred. He is Jaejoong’s boyfriend. But the way some of these fans paint him, you’d think he’s some evil dictator who is responsible for the deaths of millions.</p>
<p>Yeah, millions of hearts apparently because <i>oppa will never be theirs</i>.</p>
<p>Seriously? Do they even <i>know</i> Jaejoong?</p>
<p>Yunho finally finds himself in front of the gate to his parents’ home. The car must have been bad enough for the security guard to come out of his little shack to talk to him instead of just opening the gates.</p>
<p>“Sir…”</p>
<p>Yunho shakes his head, waving the man off.</p>
<p>“Just open the gate, please.”</p>
<p>The man ducks hurriedly back into his station, and the tall iron gates swing open to let him in. Even as he enters the gates, the urge to turn around and run hits him again.</p>
<p>Is he strong enough for this?</p>
<p>Life was so much easier without Jaejoong.</p>
<p>But what sort of life would it be without Jaejoong?</p>
<p>He cannot actually picture it. For a man with a healthy imagination, his brain shuts down at the thought of Jaejoong not being there.</p>
<p>But he knows they cannot continue the way they have. Push has definitely come to shove, and Yunho is at the end of his patience.</p>
<p>He doesn’t bother parking his car, simply leaving it in the driveway as he storms up to the front door which opens before he even gets there.</p>
<p>The security guard must have called the house, because his parents, sister and boyfriend all come spilling out, gaping at the car.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Jaejoong asks, blinking at the disaster of an R8.</p>
<p>“What the fuck do you think happened?”</p>
<p>“Language, Yunho,” his mother murmurs, as she eyes her son and his boyfriend.</p>
<p>“How the hell would I know?”</p>
<p>“Do crazy people, who scream and chant your name, and then demand to know where the fuck I’ve hidden you ring a bell? Do you know what happened today? Changmin needed stitches because one of your fucking insane <i>fans</i>, and I use that term bloody fucking loosely, threw her bag at him and it clipped him just over the eye.”</p>
<p>Jihye lets out a sharp gasp, and immediately turns and runs into the house. No one bats an eye, as the older Jungs watch their son bear down on his boyfriend who has his back up now too, eyes sparking dangerously as they eyeball each other.</p>
<p>“Is he alright?”</p>
<p>“Yes, he’s fine.”</p>
<p>“So why the fuck are you still pissed? I’ve had clothes ripped and I’ve even been hit. Changmin’s a big boy. Is this because of the car? I can buy you a new fucking car. Hell, I can probably buy you a few.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want a new car.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong straightens away from the wall he had been leaning on, his entire body language is aggressive and extremely arrogant.</p>
<p>“I’ll get you whatever you want. Stop sulking.”</p>
<p>Yunho’s eyes widen, as do his parents.</p>
<p>Alright then, Jaejoong wants to do this right now, they’ll do this right now.</p>
<p>“You don’t fucking get it do you? I don’t want a car. I don’t want money. I don’t want fame or fortune or any bullshit like that. I just want you. <i>You.</i> Nothing else. But god, it’s not just you is it. It’s half the fucking country I got as well not to mention several million people who don’t even live in South Korea. And I sure as fuck am not sulking.”</p>
<p>“Are you regretting it huh? Your toy is not as shiny as you thought it was? Too hard for you? You are behaving like a child who didn’t get what they thought they wanted.”</p>
<p>“You are not a fucking toy. What the hell is wrong with you? Can you even hear yourself? And me? A child? Have you taken a goddamn fucking look at yourself in the mirror lately? I’m going to work. I’m not shirking my responsibilities. I’m trying to work through this complete and utter mess that has happened. I’m not sitting at home and hiding out and hoping the world will go by and forget what a fucking uproar I’ve caused. I’m not the fucking child here, Jae.”</p>
<p>Yunho takes a deep breath, willing himself to calm down. He sees Jaejoong opening his mouth but he speaks before the older man can.</p>
<p>“You want to be a little shit? You can do it wherever you want but this is my home and age aside, the least you can do is show me some respect in front of my own damn parents. I like being led in my personal life but everyone has a limit, Jae. I know the last few days have been hard for you but your lawyers are sorting it out, my parents are sorting it out and fuck me if you're not going to come out of this smelling like fucking roses. But me? What about me? People are threatening me. People are hounding my team. People are destroying my fucking property. Please pull your fucking head out of your sorry ass and start thinking beyond yourself for once.”</p>
<p>“Calm the fuck down, Yunho.”</p>
<p>“Calm down? Calm down? Don’t you dare use that condescending tone with me. Don’t you even dare. I may be six years younger than you but I am still a man. I will not have you speak to me like I’m some wayward delinquent. Not over something this important.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s hands are fisted by his sides now, and he is blind to everyone except the furious young man glaring at him, but he is also somewhat deaf to him, hearing what he wants and seeing what he wants and all he sees is anger right now.</p>
<p>“I decide what the fuck is important. Who the hell do you think you are?”</p>
<p>That’s it. Yunho has definitely had enough.</p>
<p>“You are not listening to a goddamn word I’m saying.”</p>
<p>And with those furious words, Yunho takes two steps forward and snatches his boyfriend by the wrist, and he doesn’t even send his parents a backward glance as he drags his resisting boyfriend behind him. The noise Jaejoong is making brings some of the servants running to see what the commotion is about. Even Jihye, wide-eyed with her phone plastered to her ear as she comes out to see her brother dragging Jaejoong up the stairs, is gaping.</p>
<p>“Is that Jaejoong? What’s happening?” Changmin asks, as he can hear the racket even through the phone.</p>
<p>“Oppa…”</p>
<p>“Yes, oppa. What’s going on, Jiji?”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me Jiji! Oppa two is yelling at oppa one…”</p>
<p>Changmin rolls his eyes. It must be really bad for the normally eloquent teenager to give him fuck all like that.</p>
<p>“Details, Jiji.”</p>
<p>Jihye growls under her breath, as she watches her brother not even pausing as Jaejoong stumbles on the stairs, his grip firm. She really hopes Jaejoong doesn’t bruise easily because that is going to hurt.</p>
<p>“Oppa is dragging oppa two up the stairs.”</p>
<p>“What? Wouldn’t Jaejoong be running ahead of him? Why is he resisting?”</p>
<p>“Oppa is mad as hell. Didn’t you see his car? It got totaled by some crazy fans. Scratches and paint and everything.”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t seem like Yunho to get mad over a car. He can just buy another one.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know… but he is damn angry.”</p>
<p>“Oh, well. If I know Jaejoong, they can fuck it out of their system.”</p>
<p>“Oppa!”</p>
<p>A similar conversation is going on at the front of the house, as the Jung parents stare at their son’s car.</p>
<p>“Well…”</p>
<p>“Should we take a hose to their bedroom?”</p>
<p>“Let them fight it out. Yunho’s been giving in too much. I was going to say something to Jaejoong at the end of the week but I guess Yunho’s beaten me to it.”</p>
<p>“Do you think they’ll be alright?”</p>
<p>“I guess it depends on Jaejoong. This is a side of Yunho we are both familiar with, but not so much him. It’s always annoyed me how he just lets whoever he’s with run over him like a bulldozer. It was more or less equal with Donghae because that man is just way too placid, but with everyone else, it just gave me the impression that he’s holding back. And this is the first time I’ve ever seen him blow up like that.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Ok, blow up at someone other than his team and a family member like that.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Ok, other than incompetent fools at work.”</p>
<p>“Sound familiar?”</p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div><p>Yunho slams the door to his bedroom behind them, locking it and standing there, after finally letting go of Jaejoong. The older man is staring at him with fire is his eyes as he rubs at his wrist.</p>
<p>Jaejoong takes a step forward and tries to get past Yunho to get out the door, but the man is not budging. He is furious, but keeping it in for now, knowing he just needs to get out. To get some air. Everyone has always bowed to him. Even in his own stupid former agency, they will try and get him to do things, but never like this. They will always find some non-confrontational way of getting it done because in a one on one like this, no one has ever been able to gainsay him. His immense popularity is like a weapon that he wields with precision.</p>
<p>But it will definitely not work in this instance. In fact, it will probably backfire rather spectacularly on him. He knows he is behaving like Hero Jaejoong right now, and Yunho wants him to be Kim Jaejoong, but for the life of him, he cannot dig deep enough to pull out the man he knows he is. Yunho’s anger is putting his back up and the one thing Jaejoong hates is being on the defensive. He attacks, he doesn’t defend.</p>
<p>He tries again to get past his boyfriend, and in his frustration, he lashes out physically to try and get the man to move.</p>
<p>Yunho blocks him easily.</p>
<p>He does it again.</p>
<p>And yet again, he is blocked. Yunho doing it almost casually, as if swatting away a fly and this goads Jaejoong even more as he stops trying to <i>politely</i> get past, throwing serious punches this time.</p>
<p>And once again, he is thwarted.</p>
<p>“I can parry all night, Jae. I’ve got a black belt. I told you your moves are not going to work on me.” Yunho’s voice is lazily mocking as he stares down the increasingly pissed off rockstar. He reckons he can almost see the steam coming out of Jaejoong’s ears.</p>
<p>“They would if I kicked you in the fucking balls.”</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t.”</p>
<p>“Watch me. It’s not like you have anything to lose anyway.”</p>
<p>The second the words fall from his mouth, Jaejoong freezes. He sees Yunho’s mouth tighten as hurt washes through his eyes, and Jaejoong takes a step back, his body no longer tense, as if giving up the fight as his arms fall to his side and he takes another step back, and another, till the backs of his knees hit the bed and he has nowhere else to go.</p>
<p>Yunho grits his teeth, pushing past the hurt to say what he needs to say as he watches his boyfriend try and run yet again.</p>
<p>“Stop running. Just fucking stop running. Do you know how many times I’ve wanted to just go fuck it! Do you know? But then I asked myself why. And I couldn't come up with a single reason that wasn't a selfish asshole type reason. I am NOT a selfish asshole and I know deep down you aren't either. Hell, you aren't even on the surface. You left that damn agency because of me.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t just because of you…” Jaejoong mumbles, all the fight already gone from him, so horrified at himself at what he’d said earlier as he stares at Yunho’s flashing eyes.</p>
<p>“Stop arguing with me. You can talk when I'm done but right now I just want you to shut the fuck up and listen. I know you've always wanted to and I'm not the only reason but the thought of your agency using me is what finally pushed you to quit. I know you can think beyond yourself so why the fuck do you think running is an option? When has it ever been a damn option? Where the hell has it gotten you!? The Jaejoong I know is no quitter. Where is the man who couldn't stay on pitch but then proceeded to demolish all his fellow trainees and idols after only two years of vocal training? Where is the man who came back from the army and started from the bottom in a genre of music that isn't really mainstream in South Korea and proceeded to sell 400,000 units in five fucking months after only two years from his debut? TWO FUCKING YEARS? Where is the man who changed his own name and identity to protect his family? Why are you running now, Jae? Am I not worth it? Am I not worth fighting for? I'm sick of being pushed around. People take advantage of me and I let them because I figure hey if they knew the real me, how fucking assertive I can be, then they'd run and I won't have them anymore. But you. You know me. I never tried to hide anything from you. Are you fucking running from me now? Are you, Mr. Rockstar?”</p>
<p>Yunho stares at Jaejoong expectantly, finally done with saying his piece.</p>
<p>The silence stretches between them as Yunho and Jaejoong stare at each other. Yunho’s body is still tense, as if bracing for a fight, and Jaejoong is slowly bristling once again, guilt over his cruel words notwithstanding, he will be damned if anyone speaks to him like this.</p>
<p>“I am not running you fucking asshole. I just threw away my entire world, the life I have always known, and for what? A man who gets mad over a goddamn car being wrecked?”</p>
<p>Yunho takes a step forward, clenching his fists, his words coming out almost garbled because his jaw is clenched too and he speaks through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>“How many fucking times do I need to say this is not about the fucking car? How many times? I don’t give a rat’s ass about my car. I care about you.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong makes a very rude sound, scoffing, his Hero mask is definitely winning this fight.</p>
<p>“Me? Are you sure about that? What triggered this fight with me huh? Changmin getting hurt? Your car? Because that’s all I’m fucking hearing right now. Have you even stopped to ask how I’m feeling about this? I know I haven’t been wanting to talk about it but you’re making so many fucking assumptions. You are a fucking child compared to me because I know you haven’t seen half the shit I’ve seen. And you know what? I’d rather you stayed a child. Do you have any idea how alone I’m feeling right now? I don’t have anything. I have nothing!”</p>
<p>Yunho takes another step forward.</p>
<p>“Nothing? Nothing?” He shakes his head, his features twisted in disbelief. “I’m nothing then? You chose not to talk to me. Every time I bring it up you clam up, and as the younger, allegedly more passive one in this relationship, I let you have your silence because you obviously wanted it. I didn’t want to push you to talk about it, though I actually knew I should have. It was a fucking white elephant in the room and has been since Saturday. I know what you’ve been through, and while I know you haven’t told me everything, I know enough to know that it has affected you. This man standing before me is Hero Jaejoong. And you know what? I never want to be you.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong feels as if he’s been slapped. And he can feel the prickle behind his eyeballs that foretell impending tears, and this makes him angrier. He hates that Yunho affects him so much, and from what he can see, it’s a losing battle anyway. He has nothing to lose anymore.</p>
<p>Yunho shakes his head as he watches the play of emotions over his boyfriend’s face.</p>
<p>“I can see you misunderstanding me from here. I never want to be you, but I want to be with you. All this bullshit that comes with being your boyfriend? I’m more than ready to stand with you. But you have to want to stand with me too. You say you’re alone? How do you think I feel in an ocean of people, most of them in red, with no idea why the fuck they’re yelling at me. The noise is ridiculous that at times I need to pretend I’m at a game so that it just washes over me and becomes white noise. Loud fucking white noise, but white noise nonetheless, because if I stop to hear what they have to say, I will likely try and run. And do you know why I want to run? It’s because you are not fucking with me to get me through this.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong pushes away from the bed, storming up to Yunho, placing a hand over his heart and pushing, walking the man backwards till he hits the door.</p>
<p>“I don’t want you in this. I don’t want you dragged into this. Why the fuck do you think I quit the agency in the first place? I don’t want you standing next to me and getting filth thrown at you. I don’t want you anywhere near me.”</p>
<p>Yunho fists the front of Jaejoong shirt, pulling him closer till they’re almost nose to nose.</p>
<p>“Too fucking late for that, princess. I’ve already had filth thrown at me. I’m starting to think you’re being purposefully obtuse.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong shoves hard, pushing Yunho away from him, not even wincing as his shirt cuts the back of his neck and the buttons rip as he takes a step back and glares up at the taller man.</p>
<p>“Princess? I have punched men for saying lesser things.”</p>
<p>“Come at me, then.”</p>
<p>“We both know that’s not going to fucking work. What the fuck is wrong with you? Why can’t you understand?”</p>
<p>“Understand? What exactly am I suppose to understand? You haven’t said much beyond insulting me and feeling sorry for yourself. You want me to understand? Then explain to me why you won’t face your multitude of fans. Explain to me why you don’t want to hold that press conference you were so eager to have last week. Explain to me why you won’t fucking talk to me. I’m your damn boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“<i>Just</i> my boyfriend. And who knows for how fucking long. We’re probably going to end this tonight. You’re not my fucking husband. You can’t tell me what to do.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” Yunho bangs the back of his head against his door repeatedly as the frustration in his voice and body is in full evidence. “Oh my fucking god. What is the matter with you? Have you fucking lost your mind? It’s like there’s this block in your head that I can’t seem to get past. I think I know what it is. When you’re Hero Jaejoong, you stop being human and your defense mechanism is selective hearing. Even if I was your fucking husband, I’m not going to tell you what to do.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong makes yet another rude sound, and Yunho takes offense, stepping forward and fisting the torn front of the man’s shirt again, and yanking him forward.</p>
<p>“A relationship is a partnership. The liability is shared. Your troubles are my troubles. Yours gains are my gains. And vice versa. If you don’t front up for something, I have to pick up the slack and front it up for you.”</p>
<p>“And what if I don’t want to?”</p>
<p>“Then the partnership falls apart and dissolves. Do you really want us to dissolve? You’re running again can’t you see?”</p>
<p>“Why the hell are you still here? I don’t understand…I just…this is so fucking hard. I don’t know who I am anymore. For so long my identity has been Hero Jaejoong, pop or rock idol. Now? What am I? I have nothing.”</p>
<p>“Do I have to fuck Hero Jaejoong out of your system? Because I fucking will if that’s what it takes. Hero Jaejoong is one aspect of you, and granted, it’s a rather big aspect, but it is not you completely. You’re also Kim Jaejoong, beloved son and very beloved boyfriend. How many times do I have to say I love you before you believe me? Because you keep saying you have nothing, and that is starting to fucking hurt.”</p>
<p>“We’re both clean.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s selective hearing is definitely extremely selective in this instance. Calculatedly selective.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“The results came back and I opened yours too.”</p>
<p>Yunho stares incredulously at his boyfriend, before he lets go of his shirt and marches him backwards. Jaejoong stumbles, but Yunho catches him, and they walk in tandem till the back of Jaejoong’s knees hit the bed again. But this time he doesn’t stay upright as Yunho almost casually slips his hands into the gaping opening of his ruined shirt, and pulls it apart, the buttons going flying before he pushes the older man backwards, following him down quickly, keeping him caged within his arms as he stares into liquid doe eyes staring defiantly up at him.</p>
<p>“And who gave you permission to open my results?”</p>
<p>“Did I really have to ask? Even if I did you would’ve said yes.”</p>
<p>“Just because you know what my answer will be, doesn’t mean you don’t have to ask me, princess.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong is silenced mid-growl at that word again as Yunho presses a forceful kiss on him, painful and punishing, not unlike the one they shared on the ice in front of thousands upon thousands.</p>
<p>But it is just them here, in this bedroom, alone. He had wanted to take Jaejoong then, in front of all those people, and now, in the quiet of his bedroom, the only sound being a deep moan from the man beneath him as he wraps his legs around his waist, taking whatever punishment Yunho is giving him, he is lost.</p>
<p>Hero Jaejoong will be his tonight.</p>
<p>Their kisses are deep and painful, Yunho is still fucking angry, and he knows nothing has been resolved yet as he plunders Jaejoong’s mouth. He is not giving a single inch, pressing the smaller man into the bed, his mouth not leaving his, as he moves to pull Jaejoong’s arms out and over his head. His grip is tight, painfully so, as he takes what he wants from the infuriating older man. He tongue delves deep over and over and over again, not allowing Jaejoong to push back as he sweeps in, feeling the piercing and continuously laving and stroking at it.</p>
<p>Jaejoong moans deeply, his body is tingling from anticipation and all Yunho has done is kiss him. But this is so unlike all the previous kisses they have shared. Yunho has a very soft mouth, and Jaejoong is always sucking on his bottom lip more often than not when they kiss.</p>
<p>But not this time. This time he can barely even suck in a breath as Yunho presses down on top of him, his arms tugged up painfully over his head. He gasps harshly when Yunho finally rips his mouth from his, his breath coming in short pants as he tries to breathe in. But he can only get so much air because Yunho is pressing down completely on him, and he cannot fill his lungs fully.</p>
<p>As if sensing his pain, Yunho lifts up slightly, burning almond eyes staring down at him. Jaejoong wants to look away, but he can’t even if he tried because his arms are up tight, trapping his head between them, and Yunho’s grip is not loosening anytime soon. A delicious shiver runs through him as Yunho bends down, rubbing at his nose, and Jaejoong takes the opportunity to try and headbutt the man.</p>
<p>Yunho can only chuckle in disbelief, his boyfriend is a handful alright as he is still fighting.</p>
<p>Still struggling.</p>
<p>Every single move Jaejoong makes is making his own cock harder and his jeans are painfully constricting, and the discomfort annoys him as he shifts, holding Jaejoong’s wrists down with one hand while the other moves down to grip the the man’s throat, long delicate fingers wrapping around that pale neck. He squeezes lightly, watching as Jaejoong’s luminous doe eyes widen even more, as his mouth drops open, a soft gasp escaping and washing over his face as he bends his head to inhale the man, nosing his way from his collarbone up to his ear as he whispers.</p>
<p>“You want me to do this the hard way don’t you? You really want me to fuck Hero Jaejoong out of your system don’t you, princess?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong struggles, teeth gnashing in anger as the word annoys him again. He ignores the tightening of Yunho’s hand around his throat as he starts to struggle, trying to buck off the much larger man.</p>
<p>But really, it is an exercise in futility, and he growls as Yunho nips painfully at his ear, before whispering heatedly into his ear.</p>
<p>“Every time you protest at being called princess, I know you still don’t get it. Your ego is not going to get the better of me. Of us. I don’t fucking care who you are, but in my bed, you are <i>my Jae</i>. And you sure as fuck better learn that quick if you want to come.”</p>
<p>Before Jaejoong can figure out what that means, Yunho is off him, but he doesn’t have time to react, as the younger man manhandles him roughly up the bed, flipping him onto his front, pulling his torn shirt up and off over his head. He feels Yunho sitting astride his back just as he tries once again to unsuccessfully fight back. It’s a little disconcerting to see exactly how much strength the younger man has. The last few days go through his mind, and he realises that Yunho has definitely been holding back a little and letting him lead. He could have turned the tables easily at any time he wants, but he doesn’t, and Jaejoong isn’t sure if it is only because of Yunho waiting for the test results to come back in.</p>
<p>He hears the sound of velcro ripping, and is just in time to see Yunho securing one wrist with the under-bed restraints they had only just unpacked that morning. His parents had sent him some of his unopened boxes, and this had been in one of them. He cannot even remember packing it, but Yunho had been thoroughly amused to see him pulling them out of the box that morning as he brushed his teeth.</p>
<p>Briefly lost in thought, forgetting to fight, Jaejoong finds both his wrists restrained before he has the mind to even protest.</p>
<p>“What the fuck?”</p>
<p>“Bet you thought you’d be using these on me huh?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong bucks wildly, kicking his feet up and back, slamming into Yunho’s back, but the younger man doesn’t budge as he hunches over, curling over Jaejoong, and licking up the curve of his ear. Jaejoong is shaking in anger and lust, and he cannot quite separate the two out at the moment. He tries to move his head away from Yunho, but the younger man is relentless, as he tongues his ear, breathing heavily into it.</p>
<p>“Time to break in your new toy, princess.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong growls loudly, tugging at the restraints, but it is a futile endeavour. He knows it because he’s used something similar on someone else, and had been so taken by the bondage gear, that he had ordered it himself.</p>
<p>And now the tables are definitely turned, as he feels Yunho moving down his body, licking a path from his nape, down between his shoulder blades, kissing and sucking along the tattoo that goes down his spine. He knows that Yunho is mouthing every individual letter.</p>
<p>
  <i>Ohne glauben bist du tot.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Without faith, you are dead.</i>
</p>
<p>Yunho gets to the base of Jaejoong’s spine, licking at the hint of his ass crack peeking up over the top of the tight pair of jeans. Everything Jaejoong wears is tight. It’s like the man wants to leave nothing to the imagination.</p>
<p>He sits up, slipping his hands to the front, but he feels Jaejoong pressing down, even as his still free legs try to kick out at him.</p>
<p>Yunho moves back up the length of Jaejoong’s prone body, not even bothering to hide the annoyance from his voice.</p>
<p>“You either move your ass up, or I will cut your jeans from your body.”</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t dare.”</p>
<p>“Watch me.”</p>
<p>And Jaejoong sucks in a painful breath, as the words echo the cruel words he’d uttered earlier, and again, the fight briefly leaves him. He struggles up onto his knees, resting his forehead on a pillow. He is painfully hard, and has been for a while now. Fighting with Yunho has raised not only his ire but his lust, as the angry younger man feeds his burgeoning need to be taken. He had wondered what their first time would be like, and he is almost giddy with anticipation because he had definitely not imagined this at all.</p>
<p>Anticipation coupled with residual anger, annoyance and frustration, a rather potent mix as he feels Yunho tugging his jeans down and off him. His boxers are pulled off quickly, and he gasps as Yunho yanks on an ankle, dropping him unceremoniously only his face as his knees give out. He groans in pain as he lands awkwardly on his full cock, already leaking slightly from being hard for so long, and he doesn’t protest as he feels another restraint secured around his right ankle.</p>
<p>He barely recovers from the shock as his left ankle is also quickly secured, as he is tightly secured on his front on the bed.</p>
<p>“Now, I’m going to be a nice boyfriend and let you choose where I start.”</p>
<p>Yunho’s voice is tight with lust and control as he slowly strips out of his own clothes. He is standing at the foot of the bed and looking down on the buffet that is splayed out before him. His eyes roam over the dark ink over the rockstar’s back, marring that beautiful pale white skin. But it is so very Jaejoong, and he loves it.</p>
<p>His eyes follow the curve of his ass, smirking slightly as it drops lower because Jaejoong’s legs are far apart enough for him to see his balls, and his twitching entrance. He watches the little crown flexing, as if breathing, and he licks at his lips.</p>
<p>“If you don’t tell me, I’m going to choose for myself.”</p>
<p>His voice comes out huskier than he intended, his eyes never leaving the tight opening that is begging to be tasted.</p>
<p>“Fuck you,” Jaejoong bites out, lifting his head to look over his shoulder, licking at his bottom lip as he sees the angry twitch of Yunho’s eyebrow and mouth as the man moves to kneel on the bed between his spread legs.</p>
<p>Yunho wraps his arms around Jaejoong’s waist and yanks him up onto his knees, the restraints having enough give for him to be on his knees, though his legs are splayed out more than they normally would be. Yunho ducks his head, wasting no time and he takes a heavy lick of the crease of Jaejoong’s ass. He doesn’t go from balls up as Jaejoong normally does to him, but straight for the pretty pink opening. Yunho clutches at Jaejoong’s cheeks, spreading them, kneading them, as he buries his nose between them, tongue licking and probing roughly, sucking and licking, french kissing the tight entrance.</p>
<p>Jaejoong is shaking, the feeling is delicious, and his can feel his body contracting and spasming with each lick. Yunho is not holding back at all as he shoves his tongue into Jaejoong’s willing but tight body, opening his mouth against him and pushing in as far as he can, tasting and wanting more.</p>
<p>Yunho spreads Jaejoong even more, licking heavily, stiffening his tongue to penetrate his boyfriend’s body over and over again, fucking him with his mouth, his chin wet with his own saliva as he laves, kisses and licks over and over again. He stops briefly to look at the glistening pink hole, and a whine from the twitching man before him, has his mouth plastered over his clenching hole again. He loves the feeling of Jaejoong’s body trying to hold onto his tongue. The man’s musky scent is intoxicating, and he almost forgets his anger at the exasperating rock god.</p>
<p>His god.</p>
<p>He leans back up, chin wet, as he reaches between Jaejoong’s legs to cup his balls roughly, squeezing both delicate sacs with one large hand, making the older man moan and try to pull away from his grasp.</p>
<p>He holds on, not letting go, making Jaejoong moan in pain as he rocks backwards to relief the tugging on his balls. His cock is almost full to bursting, and it is already weeping profusely, a spot on the bed evidence enough as to how horny he is.</p>
<p>“I’d let you fuck my mouth, but I don’t want you to come yet, princess.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong fists the sheets, trying to tug his wrist restraints up to his mouth, but they are just that little bit shy of being able to reach him and he kicks out instead. But he only gets pain for his efforts, as he is most definitely secure and not going anywhere. He arches his back down, pushing his ass up higher, whining into the pillow but not wanting to ask.</p>
<p>But Yunho is a bastard, and he doesn’t relieve him from his frustration, slapping his ass instead.</p>
<p>Hard.</p>
<p>Jaejoong jerks away, head whipping up and around, eyes inflamed with arousal and displeasure.</p>
<p>But Yunho’s only response is to slap him again, on the other ass cheek, and the sting from his large palm draws an unwilling hiss from Jaejoong.</p>
<p>“Are you ready to listen yet?”</p>
<p>“What the fuck?”</p>
<p>“I told you you’re not fucking coming till you realise that we are one. A unit, Jaejoong. One.”</p>
<p>“Are you really fucking doing this right now?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s mouth is gaping in his disbelief, body twisted painfully as he tries to stare down his boyfriend while being restrained.</p>
<p>The corner of Yunho’s mouth curls up into an almost cruel smirk, as he slaps Jaejoong’s ass again, the smirk widening when Jaejoong howls, not in pain but in anger.</p>
<p>“I have you right where I want you. I love you. We can get through this together but you need to let me in.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong grits his teeth, trying to clamp his knees together as Yunho slips his hand between his thighs once again, playing with his balls gently, but avoiding his needy turgid cock. His cock is so full that he can really feel his piercing.</p>
<p>He wants Yunho to lick at it.</p>
<p>He wants Yunho to suck the head and play with the piercing with his tongue. He has yet to feel the man’s mouth over him and he is almost cross-eyed at the thought as he looks away from Yunho, not wanting the man to read the want and need in his eyes.</p>
<p>Hell, he is desperate. He will be happy with a heavy flick of the man’s finger.</p>
<p>As if reading his mind, Yunho’s hands move lightly over his cock, grazing his nails down the length and making Jaejoong groan in need.</p>
<p>“Are you listening, Jae?”</p>
<p>Yunho’s body is starved and it wants release, but it is mind over matter, and his mind is winning this fight with his body. He is determined to make Jaejoong see.</p>
<p>He pinches the wet head of Jaejoong’s cock cruelly, tightly, and the long moan from the older man.</p>
<p>“Do you love me?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong sucks in a shaky breath, before he answers, his voice trembling slightly because Yunho’s fingers are still around the head of his cock.</p>
<p>“Y-yes.”</p>
<p>“Then let me in.”</p>
<p>“You are fucking in. You can get in. Get in me.”</p>
<p>Yunho shakes his head, letting go of Jaejoong cock, ignoring the angry whine from the older man as he backs off the bed, yanking Jaejoong by the hips with him as far as the restraints will go.</p>
<p>Jaejoong yelps in pain as his arms are tugged painfully, the tops of his arms aching in the shoulder sockets as they are pulled almost beyond their endurance. But he is flexible, and while it hurts a little, it is nothing he cannot stand. He feels Yunho tugging at his cock, pulling the hard length backwards.</p>
<p>Pulling.</p>
<p>And pulling.</p>
<p>Till they can go no further, and Jaejoong’s breath is coming in soft pants because if Yunho lets go, his cock is going to spring back and slap painfully against his belly. He doesn’t put it past the younger man.</p>
<p>He is never putting anything past the younger man.</p>
<p>But Jaejoong is pleasantly surprised when he feels a curious tongue licking at him instead. He moans loudly, not caring anymore that Yunho knows of his pleasure as he struggles to lift his head, resting on the crown of his head so he can see down his body, to Yunho, holding onto his length tightly, his head dipped, tongue out and lapping at the tip of his cock. He watches, making all sorts of whiny needy sounds that are pulled from his throat whether he likes it or not, as Yunho manages to slip his mouth over him, enveloping just the head of his cock in his mouth, teeth clinking against his piercing.</p>
<p>A guttural scream is pulled from him as Yunho sucks hard, tongue caressing and playing with his apadravya. His cock being pulled back like that so unnaturally, makes each sensation even more acute, and Jaejoong cannot look anymore, burying his face into the pillow and screaming open mouthed into it as Yunho tugs and tugs and sucks. His mouth is unrelenting, not bothering to shield his teeth, and each nip over his sensitive head and tug on his piercing sends lightning bolts of pleasure up his spine, and Jaejoong is taken closer and closer to the brink of orgasm, his legs shaking in need, his belly clenching and rolling painfully as his limbs stiffen.</p>
<p>But Yunho, the bastard, it is as if he knows, and he pulls off, letting go of Jaejoong’s cock, and he bites his lip hard as he feels his cock slapping painfully against his body. He falls back away from the cusp or orgasm with that move, and he cannot help but howl in anger and frustration, lifting his mouth from the pillow, body swaying as he looks over his shoulder at the man whose mouth is so red and swollen and begging to be kissed. It has kissed all his intimate parts, and Jaejoong wants to taste himself on that beautiful wet mouth.</p>
<p>“Giving up yet?”</p>
<p>“Fuck you.”</p>
<p>“I can do this all night, Jae. All fucking night. I’m not the impatient one here, you are. Do you get it? You and me.”</p>
<p>“One. Yes, one. We are fucking one. Jesus fucking christ can you just get in me.”</p>
<p>“What will it take for you to get it, huh?”</p>
<p>Yunho asks, as he moves off the bed, walking to the bedside table to get the lube. He knows Jaejoong is watching him, and after procuring the small black bottle, he turns to face the man.</p>
<p>But of course Jaejoong’s eyes are on his cock rather than his face.</p>
<p>“Up here, Jae.”</p>
<p>Yunho almost smiles when Jaejoong does indeed look up at him. His boyfriend looks a little poleaxed, blinking slowly, owlishly at him as he struggles to focus his sight.</p>
<p>“Do you love me, Jae?”</p>
<p>Yunho uncaps the bottle, watching as Jaejoong’s eyes dart down to it. His boyfriend’s mouth is so full and pouty, and wet from his own saliva that Yunho cannot help but reach down to rub the pad of his thumb across a full upper lip. The man’s mouth is unique, and he does smile when Jaejoong moves to suck in his thumb. He doesn’t wince when the older man bites down hard, letting out his frustration at him, letting Jaejoong give him the pain.</p>
<p>And when he stops, Jaejoong rolls his tongue around his thumb, his piercing stroking across the injured skin, as if apologising. Yunho sits on the bed, by Jaejoong, pulling his thumb out and feeding him a finger instead. Their eyes don’t leave each other’s Jaejoong’s mouth slicks up one digit, and then another as Yunho feeds him a second finger.</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s tongue dancing across his skin is much more sensual than he ever imagined. He’s done it before, but not like this. Yunho is already heightened enough from all the playing earlier that each pass of his tongue is making his cock twitch.</p>
<p>He finally pulls free, and Jaejoong whines his protest again. Yunho drops the bottle of lube on the bed, carding his hand through the back of Jaejoong’s head and turning his face for a kiss.</p>
<p>It a fierce tangle of tongues as Jaejoong gasps and moans into Yunho’s mouth, tasting himself, and wanting more. So much more. Their mouths slant over each other’s in the awkward position, over and over, Yunho’s grip tightening as he feels the control slipping slowly from him as it is now Jaejoong who is taking from him.</p>
<p>Taking and taking.</p>
<p>And he really cannot have that, now can he?</p>
<p>He rips his mouth away, grabbing the lube and standing up quickly and moving behind Jaejoong again. He can see the older man watching him as he trails his wet fingers down his back, down to the crease in his ass, down the line, and then circling teasingly around his entrance. He slips the tip of his finger in, and he hears the hiss from Jaejoong.</p>
<p>He pushes in deeper, feeling the resistance, Jaejoong’s body is so tight, clamping on him as he tries to work in a second finger.</p>
<p>It doesn’t happen though, and the gasp Jaejoong lets out this time is one of pain.</p>
<p>Yunho pulls his almost dry finger from Jaejoong’s body, pouring lube liberally over three fingers, though he smears them over four. He drops five drops over the tight opening, more than necessary, but he doesn’t want to hurt the man, no matter how mad he still is.</p>
<p>One finger slips in easily now, followed by a second. And he can feel Jaejoong trying to relax.</p>
<p>“You didn’t answer me, Jae.”</p>
<p>“Wh-what?”</p>
<p>“Love. Do you love me?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I fucking love you, oh god…” Jaejoong wails as Yunho stabs purposefully at his prostate. The intense pleasure that suddenly hits him has him choking on air, as he coughs.</p>
<p>“Are we in this together?”</p>
<p>Yunho bites his lip as he pushes a third finger in and Jaejoong starts to thrash. He is tugging hard at the wrist restrains, hands fisted, but Yunho is unrelenting, as he fucks his boyfriend with his long slim fingers, all squeezed into his tight tight hole, so slick with lube that the passage gets easier with each thrust.</p>
<p>“Are we, Jae?”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes…” Jaejoong chants, shaking his head back and forth as his body rocks gently with each thrust. Yunho is not gentle at all, far from it, but Jaejoong understands why. Yunho’s cock is going to be far from gentle no matter how slowly he goes, and his boyfriend is preparing him well.</p>
<p>He grapples at the bedsheets, fisting them tightly as once again he presses his face into the pillow, screaming into it as he feels Yunho push a fourth finger in. Screaming, dear god, he can take no more. He tugs hard at the restraints again, the pain is his wrists transfers some of the pain rocking up his back. His ass feels like it’s on fire and he is shaking so hard he doesn’t know how his knees are still holding him upright.</p>
<p>Yunho scratches across Jaejoong’s prostate, not really able to be more accurate with practically his hand now folded into Jaejoong’s resisting body. The way his walls clamp back down with each pass, Yunho knows he is not really loosening up.</p>
<p>Jaejoong finally rips his face from the pillow, resting on his cheek instead, gasping, begging.</p>
<p>“Please, oh god just please…”</p>
<p>“Please what?”</p>
<p>“Fuck me.”</p>
<p>“I’m not going to fuck you, Jae.”</p>
<p>“Wh-what?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong lifts his upper body up, resting on his elbows and turning, eyes wide and completely disbelieving.</p>
<p>“Not fucking Jae.”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“What else is there besides fucking?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong blinks, not understanding, and Yunho sighs as he pulls his fingers out and starts to lube up his cock. He hasn’t touched the hard length at all during the entire time, and the first fist over it, makes his hips jerk forward and Yunho has to shake his head hard to clear his brain that is suddenly only centred on one thing.</p>
<p>Fucking.</p>
<p>But no, not fucking.</p>
<p>“Come on, Jae.”</p>
<p>Large confused eyes stare back at him and Yunho lines their bodies up, nudging the blunt head of his cock against the slightly loosened opening.</p>
<p>Jaejoong is clearly out of it, because his choked scream and shock in his eyes tell Yunho plenty as he grips the older man’s hip tightly, while guiding the head of his cock into Jaejoong’s tight body. He watches as Jaejoong turns away from him immediately, dropping his head to his chest, remaining upright on his elbows, gasping loudly as Yunho pushes in slowly.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand…”</p>
<p>Jaejoong manages to get the words out in between rapid shallow breaths as he struggles to will his body to relax.</p>
<p>Yunho knows he doesn’t understand. That’s the sad part of it all as he breaches his boyfriend’s body for the first time, skin against skin, nothing between them.</p>
<p>Nothing except the spectre of Hero Jaejoong.</p>
<p>It is slow going, Yunho moving carefully, holding tightly to Jaejoong’s hips to keep the man from making any sudden movements. The only sound in the room is Jaejoong’s extremely harsh breathing, as he sucks in air almost desperately through his mouth.</p>
<p>Yunho finally speaks again, his voice soft as he is finally fully seated in his boyfriend’s hot tight body. He can see a light sheen of sweat on Jaejoong’s back, and he suddenly yearns to lick it.</p>
<p>“There are many ways to show love, Jaejoong. I know you know this. Making love. I am making love to you, not fucking. How rough or otherwise is not the point. I love you.”</p>
<p>All he gets in response is a moan, but since he hasn’t done anything to cause the moan apart from speak, Yunho knows the sound Jaejoong is making is in response to his words.</p>
<p>And with that, Yunho pulls back out slowly, and then snaps his hips forward.</p>
<p>The scream that echoes around the room is loud, Jaejoong whipping his head up, turning, eyes burning with lust and love.</p>
<p>“Make love to me then. Hard.”</p>
<p>Yunho needs no further encouragement, as he pulls back and snaps his hips forward again. They rock together, Jaejoong’s wails echoing around the room, not forming any coherent words as Yunho fucks him into the bed.</p>
<p>His fingers are marking Jaejoong’s hips, and he continues to speak even as he thrusts into the older man. Harder, faster, he knows Jaejoong probably can’t hear him, but he needs to get it out.</p>
<p>Love.</p>
<p>Jaejoong needs to understand that Yunho’s is unconditional, and so is Jaejoong’s. Jaejoong is afraid that Yunho will not want to be part of his world, and so he pushes him out. Jaejoong is afraid that there are sides to him that Yunho will not like.</p>
<p>And so Yunho is telling him, showing him, a side to him as well that he has always kept suppressed for fear of losing the “love” of the one he is with.</p>
<p>He is showing Jaejoong that he believes enough in the strength of the older man’s love for him, not to hold anything back. Not to give anything in half measures. To expose himself in a way. To show him that Yunho is not just the sweet and playful jock loved by his friends and family.</p>
<p>That he too can feel pain, inflict pain, and most importantly, heal pain.</p>
<p>And that they are stronger together.</p>
<p>That they are in this together.</p>
<p>For better or worse.</p>
<p>Jaejoong is starting to beg for release, and Yunho’s hips snap even more cruelly.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to fucking let you come till you tell me you get it.”</p>
<p>“I get it, I get it.”</p>
<p>“Not fucking lip service, Jae.”</p>
<p>Yunho pulls out completely, and he pulls his turgid length down, between Jaejoong’s legs and lets go, letting it slap back up against the man’s balls, making the older man scream.</p>
<p>“Fuck you! I get it. I fucking get it. You love me. I love you. All of you. We are one. We are fucking one. Fucking one. One, one, one.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong moans in pain as Yunho slaps his balls again with his cock before he feels it nudging at his entrance again. He cannot help but brace himself, and the tensing makes his passage tighter than necessary, and he feels every single fucking inch as Yunho surges into him once again. The pillow by his head is wet with saliva as he screams into it again.</p>
<p>Yunho keeps up a relentless pace, looking down almost dispassionately at Jaejoong’s ass bouncing off his cock as he pounds into the man. His can see his hand prints in Jaejoong’s milky white skin, his hips are red and he knows they will probably bruise but goddamn if he will not make Jaejoong see. He needs to fucking see.</p>
<p>“Come…come oh god please let me come…”</p>
<p>Jaejoong is groveling and begging, his cheek pressed against the pillow, eyes clenched and mouth open, saliva trickling out the corner of his mouth as he breathes through his mouth in loud pants in tandem with every thrust. His body is completely unused to this, and he doesn’t know if he can come from being penetrated alone. The pleasure though is so overwhelming, as he rides the crest of his orgasm but not quite tipping over the edge. His wrists are raw, he is sure of it as he strains and tugs at the restraints but Yunho doesn’t even pause as he slaps his ass once again, making Jaejoong howl.</p>
<p>“Can’t take it, princess? You sure know how to dish it don’t you? But you can’t take it? Can’t you see? Can’t you fucking see how much I love you? How unafraid I am? How much I trust you?”</p>
<p>Yunho slows down, which only makes Jaejoong complain.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“I’m talking to you, princess.”</p>
<p>“I am not your fucking princess,” Jaejoong grits out.</p>
<p>He is once again pulled from the edge of orgasm by Yunho’s slowing strokes and he is so close to screaming and screaming from frustration. He has no idea how soundproof the fucking walls are, but he doesn’t give a fuck if Yunho’s parents can hear him. Let them think that their fiend of a son is torturing him because that is exactly what he is fucking doing. He is bound to the fucking bed, splayed out and being fucked within an inch of his sanity because surely he is losing his mind.</p>
<p>And Yunho wants to talk?</p>
<p>“You’re not seeing it, Jae…”</p>
<p>Yunho’s strokes are now long and measured. He has enough discipline to control himself if he has to, and this is the only way he can think of to break down that fucking Hero Jaejoong wall his boyfriend is wearing.</p>
<p>“See? I can barely hear. What the fuck Yunho. Goddamn you.”</p>
<p>Scowling, Yunho snaps his hips forward, pulling another scream from Jaejoong, who struggles up, the restraints on his wrists not allowing him to go very far, but he manages to get back up on his elbows, as he turns to look over his shoulder at Yunho.</p>
<p>“I see you alright? I see you. I feel you. I can fucking feel every fucking inch of you as you thrust into me and make my knees shake and body tremble. I know you. I know you’re not holding back for me. I know you trust me enough to let me see this side of your personality. I am not fucking running you asshole but I am going to howl this goddamn house down if you don’t let me come soon.”</p>
<p>“Really, princess??”</p>
<p>And it clicks in Jaejoong’s mind.</p>
<p>“Yes. Yes, really. I’ll be anything for you. Anything…” Jaejoong moans lowly as Yunho’s thrusts start to speed up, his words shaky as his body bounces with each thrust. “I’ll be anything you need me to be. And you’ll be anything I need you to be.”</p>
<p>A genuine smile finally breaks across Yunho’s face, as he slowly lets go of the control he has been holding on for the better part of an hour.</p>
<p>“Together…we’re in this together,” Jaejoong gasps out, and he feels Yunho speed up even more. “Yours… your princess. Anything…” His head is ringing, but he wants to shout from the rafters. He gets it. He finally gets it. “Anything…two halves of a whole. We are…” he wails as Yunho changes angle suddenly, and his prostate is being rammed dead on.</p>
<p>“…One…”</p>
<p>Jaejoong screams the final word as he comes hard. His vision goes as he finally falls off the cliff, and into the waiting arms of his boyfriend, who comes just as he does, their orgasms pulling at each other.</p>
<p>He spills out, body jerking over and over and over as he empties himself onto the bed, sobbing into the pillow at the intensity.</p>
<p>Yunho has chewed his lip to shreds, and he can taste blood as his sore tongue indicates he’d probably bitten it as he came. Jaejoong’s orgasm is long and it is milking his for all he’s worth as he thrusts shallowly into the still tight and violently clenching body of the older man. There is a loud ringing in his ears, and he is suddenly feeling a little dizzy.</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s body is still clenching at his, as he pulls out carefully, seeing the cum spill out from Jaejoong’s body as he does. He rubs his thumb gently around the stretched opening, lightly caressing, as his other hand trails down a sweaty leg to find the velcro straps around his ankle. He frees one leg, and then the other, eyes not leaving that trail of liquid still dripping from Jaejoong’s prone body. The older man is still shaky, swaying lightly on his knees, and Yunho holds onto his hips gently, easing the man down onto his side as he reaches up to undo the straps from his wrists.</p>
<p>Jaejoong moans in pain, as he tries to move his arms down, his shoulders sore and aching. He feels Yunho scooping him up gently, moving him off the rather large wet patch in the middle of the bed. When the man stretches out behind him, he knows that Yunho is lying in that wet patch instead of him. There’s no way to avoid it.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you wipe me up?” Jaejoong’s words are slow, trying to convey his meaning. His brain is suddenly as empty as his cock.</p>
<p>Yunho ghosts his hand down Jaejoong’s side, cupping his ass gently, feeling the liquid.</p>
<p>Jaejoong feels it and shakes his head.</p>
<p>“No, no, not there. Bed. Why are you sleeping on my cum?”</p>
<p>Yunho lets out a soft chuckle as he nuzzles into the back of Jaejoong’s head.</p>
<p>“You’ve got my cum leaking out of you. Who knows how long you’re going to be leaking. A cough might bring forth more from you. I’m just lying in your cum. It’s not big deal.”</p>
<p>“Condoms are so much neater.”</p>
<p>“Neater?”</p>
<p>“My brain…fuzzy.”</p>
<p>Yunho kisses Jaejoong’s ear as he wraps his arm around the older man, hugging him close.</p>
<p>“Good fuzzy or bad fuzzy?”</p>
<p>“Just fuzzy…you made love my brains out.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Jae…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaejoong stirs, blinking in the darkness. He is a little disoriented, wondering why his body feels so heavy and lethargic, more than it normally is upon just waking. His limbs feel like anchors and he can barely move his arm up to wipe at his eyes to rub the sleep out of them. He is aware of Yunho’s arm around him as usual, and it is far too dark for it to be morning yet.</p>
<p>Why did he wake up?</p>
<p>His belly rumbles just at the thought, and he frowns, trying to remember the last time he ate. As he tries to remember, other memories start filtering in, and he is assaulted by a myriad of sensations and emotions as he plays over the couple of hours before he passed out in his head.</p>
<p>He has to shake his head at Yunho’s “creativity”. Getting his attention by not letting him come managed to do what the fight earlier hadn’t. Jaejoong hadn’t been ready to listen during their fight. He knows himself, and he was shutting down and blocking out whatever he doesn’t like or want to deal with. The walls were up, and well, Yunho referring to it as <i>Hero Jaejoong</i> is probably as accurate as any other term for it. His idol persona has always been a useful mask in hiding how he really feels. He hides his fears behind the rock idol front, turning rude and obnoxious, even cruel, if something comes at him that he is not prepared to deal with. It is also a way to protect himself from people trying to get into his psyche. It is an almost impenetrable wall whose sole purpose is to protect Kim Jaejoong.</p>
<p>And the fight earlier? The words Yunho had thrown at him? They were all hitting a brick wall. He is so used to having his walls up in a situation like that, that he had been unable to pull Kim Jaejoong out from within him. The Kim Jaejoong who, despite the prickly outer Hero shell, is willing to fall asleep in his boyfriend’s lap in front of a full business class cabin. His two identities had not been fighting then, and him balancing the two had been easy.</p>
<p>Easier than expected actually.</p>
<p>But in a fight, his sole purpose is to protect himself, and damn the consequences. Damn if he hurts anyone as long as he himself doesn’t hurt. It is useful because people always just back off when they come up against the barb wire of Hero Jaejoong. Even his parents leave him be, preferring to just sweep whatever issues under the rug and hope for the best rather than confront Jaejoong, or wait when he is vulnerable and unable to fight them off just like when he was in the rehabilitation clinic.</p>
<p>Them giving him an ultimatum after his overdose is the first time they had done anything like that, and he understands why. And weirdly enough, they managed to get through him then. He loves his parents and he knows they love him despite everything, and the tough love approach had managed to shake him from behind his Hero Jaejoong mask. His tears in front of them all those weeks ago had been the first time he’d broken down, and let someone else see his pain. His tears are his own, and not meant to be shared because he believes it shows weakness and Hero Jaejoong does not show weakness.</p>
<p>But he can be weak in front of his parents, for they will love him no matter what. And he had finally gotten that then.</p>
<p>And now Yunho.</p>
<p>His smiles wryly as he stares out into the darkness, blind in the dark, and he should be afraid but he feels secure because Yunho has him anchored to him.</p>
<p>He really marvels at the younger man as he rubs his hand gently over the forearm draped over his belly. Talking had been getting them nowhere. And while he had purposefully distracted Yunho by mentioning their test results, the man had flipped the tables on him.</p>
<p>But talking during sex?</p>
<p>His focus had been on reaching that elusive orgasm, and Yunho was waving it just that little bit out of reach till Jaejoong had been ready to listen. And ready or not, really isn’t the point. He was desperate to come and willing to do anything.</p>
<p>And so he listens.</p>
<p>A slow smile breaks across his face. Yunho wants him to see how much he trusts him?</p>
<p>Trust doesn’t come from words.</p>
<p>Jaejoong slips carefully out of the protective circle of Yunho’s arm. The younger man grunts, flipping very cooperatively onto his back, scratching his belly as the covers slip off, exposing himself.</p>
<p>The rock idol grins in the darkness as he moves, feeling clean. He stands up gingerly, ignoring the twinge in his ass, turning the bedside lamp on but leaving it dim as he takes in the virile young captain sprawled on his back in the middle of the bed.</p>
<p>How convenient.</p>
<p>He takes in the long muscular form of his lover, eyes drinking in all the sharp angles and planes of his muscles, the light sprinkling of hair leading from his belly button and even further down still. He can feel himself reacting to the sight, and he allows his body free reign as he spends long minutes simply staring at every single dip and curve of his boyfriend.</p>
<p>After what feels like not long enough, Jaejoong forces himself to tear his eyes away from watching Yunho’s chest rise and fall with each breath. He looks around the room, seeing the covers from earlier stripped off and dangling from the laundry basket. He takes a step back, and his foot lands in a damp towel, and he has to stifle the chuckle as he bends over to pick up the discarded evidence of Yunho’s shower. He had noticed earlier that the jock’s hair had been a little damp, and now he knows why. He knows he must have completely passed out, missing not only Yunho carrying him off the bed to strip the covers, but also the man taking a shower <i>and</i> cleaning him.</p>
<p>Jaejoong slips a hand behind him, and he feels nothing apart from some soreness.</p>
<p>His eyebrow arches slightly, wondering at exactly how thoroughly Yunho had cleaned him.</p>
<p>How did he sleep through that?</p>
<p>Yunho moves again then, a hand seemingly out, searching next to him, but he doesn’t wake although a tiny frown settles across his face.</p>
<p>Jaejoong feels a flutter in his belly as he watches how the younger man misses him even in his sleep.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry baby,” Jaejoong whispers as a ghost of a smile flits across his face as he watches his boyfriend grunt quietly in his sleep, his hand questing around the empty sheets next to him even more.</p>
<p>He has to move quickly before Yunho wakes.</p>
<p>Jaejoong grabs the robe draped over the dresser, leaving the room quietly as he steals to the kitchenette area in that wing of the house.</p>
<p>The darkness is broken by the full moon shining into the large floor length window at the end of the hallway, illuminating most of Jaejoong’s path. He has to chuckle at the irony of him walking towards the proverbial light. He saw no light as he lay dying, his life ebbing away in that bathtub all those months ago, though really, it feels like an entire lifetime ago. He can barely remember life before Yunho.</p>
<p>Ok, he’s not <i>that</i> much of a romantic. He is a cynic. He can remember his life before Yunho, but it really is nothing worth remembering.</p>
<p>Trust doesn’t come from words.</p>
<p>Those words keep playing in his mind. He doesn’t think Yunho said it last night, but his actions say enough. Yunho is not a talker, he is a shower. Just like his—</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s thoughts are cut off abruptly as he rounds the corner and almost bumps into Mrs Jung.</p>
<p>He turns a deep crimson almost immediately, he can feel the heat rising to his cheeks. Shame pours through him at his behaviour from earlier, and he starts talking before she can say anything.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry about earlier, but Yunho just makes me blind sometimes. I actually forgot all of you were watching and I got carried away and well, I hope you won’t think too badly of me because I would never have behaved like that had I known you were there. I am trying, but Yunho is so different from anything and anyone I’ve ever known and I’m still trying to figure out how to react to him and I just automatically attack I guess when I feel cornered and he made me feel cornered and my instinct is to attack and I know he wasn’t attacking me but I felt like it was coming and so I pre-empted it and—“</p>
<p>“Enough, Jaejoong.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s rambling dies on his lips as he sees familiar almond eyes boring into his.</p>
<p>“Was that supposed to be an apology?”</p>
<p>“Y-yes?” He hates that he’s stuttering, but the woman has this uncanny ability to reduce him to feeling like a delinquent schoolboy.</p>
<p>“That sounded like a question to me. Even you aren’t sure of yourself. Did you listen to a word you said? An apology isn’t an apology if you are simply defending yourself, because then it becomes all about you and it is not a true apology.”</p>
<p>They stare at each other silently, Jaejoong finally losing the battle, turning his eyes down. The urge to be rude and just tell her to fuck off is really strong. Because really, how dare she?</p>
<p>But he knows.</p>
<p>He knows she’s right, and while he hates that, he isn’t stupid enough to throw away Yunho because of his own fucking pride. This is his boyfriend’s mother and she deserves his respect if nothing else.</p>
<p>But she already has his love too.</p>
<p>And that sudden epiphany makes him smile, and Mrs Jung catches it, returning it with one of her own as she reaches out to grasp one of his hands hanging limply by his side, linking their fingers.</p>
<p>“Care to try again, Joongie?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong looks back up, and he sees gentleness in her eyes. The hard, impossible woman everyone is terrified of that only her husband appears to be able to tame, and even then he barely does. But he knows she is soft inside, her family is her weakness.</p>
<p>Or her strength.</p>
<p>Strength.</p>
<p>Yunho is his strength.</p>
<p>“A few months ago, if anyone had told me I’d be apologising for yelling at someone, I’d have laughed them out of the room. Actually, if someone had told me I’d be apologising for anything, I’d make certain that he or she would be apologising for even having that asinine thought.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong pauses, turning slightly to stare out the window, but he squeezes Mrs Jung’s hand to tell her he is still there.</p>
<p>“Less than two months ago, my parents gave me an ultimatum and I hated them for it. I felt betrayed. The two people who were meant to love and protect me, were abandoning me.”</p>
<p>He acknowledges the tightening of Mrs Jung’s fingers around his own at his words with a wistful smile.</p>
<p>“But they weren’t abandoning me. They just wanted me to find my way, and since after thirty years, I still seemed lost, they decided that perhaps I needed a nudge in a particular direction, giving me some focus. My life has always revolved around work. I focused on that, cutting off every possible human weakness and emotion in me in the drive to succeed, not letting anything or anyone get in the way of that.”</p>
<p>He pauses again, eyes faraway now, but yet he is grounded and anchored by the warm hand in his.</p>
<p>“But yet people still managed to hurt me. And I felt like I let them, by caring about their words. And so I developed my Hero wall, using it to repel callous words with callous words of my own, and found that it worked to large extent for many years. But it also meant that I would always be alone. But I didn’t really care, not really knowing or understanding what I was truly missing out on. I had my career, my family was safe and my fans worshipped me. I felt like a god, and fell into the trap of believing my own press. I believed I could do whatever the hell I wanted and probably get away with it. Living ceased to have any meaning then. I already had everything, and yet I was still miserable, so what was the use of existing?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong chews on his bottom lip, tilting his face up to look at the moon. It is full and very clear and bright, but unbeknownst to him, as Mrs Jung too follows his gaze, that she believes him more beautiful than the moon.</p>
<p>“I guess you could say my work is my life. My career is my life. I know nothing else. I knew nothing else. It is not a full life, but a life regardless.”</p>
<p>He drops his gaze from the beautiful view out the window to turn back towards Mrs Jung who is staring at him with shining almond eyes that are so like her son’s that he can feel his heart stuttering briefly in confusion. He breaks his gaze then, turning his eyes down to the polished floor.</p>
<p>“I guess this may sound hollow in light of the fact that I had tried to take my own life, because clearly, life means nothing to me. But then I met Yunho, and he reminded me of the simple joy of looking forward to something. I haven’t looked forward to anything for years, everything is always expected. I expect to top the charts, I expect my albums to fly off the shelves, I expect my concerts to sell out, I expect leeches to grovel at my feet, and I expect my company to become even more greedy yet again. Everything is expected. There were no longer any surprises. And even if there was even a possible chance that any of that wouldn’t happen, it never actually computes in my mind because I expect it to happen. Anything less is an impossibility. It just doesn’t exist in my world.”</p>
<p>A soft smile tugs at Jaejoong’s mouth, that slightly lopsided smile he has that sends fangirls swooning and his boyfriend’s heart racing, and a mother’s heart to warm at the sight.</p>
<p>“But then your son came along, and I found that I was getting through my days in a happier mood because I knew he’d be waiting for me at the end of the night. Every email or text message was a surprise. It felt like I was discovering what living actually means all over again. With him, I am back to being the Kim Jaejoong my parents remember when I was twelve. He made me feel again. I had something to look forward to, something to aspire to, something to work towards. My life was no longer a half life. My career was there, and I also had him.”</p>
<p>His smile broadens, as he turns his gaze back up to the sky.</p>
<p>“But now I no longer have my career, but I still have him, and yet I don’t feel like I’m only getting half a life. I won’t go as far as saying that Yunho is my life because really, that’s a little much, but he’s reminded me of so much, awakened all the dormant human emotions and weaknesses I had so casually dismissed as useless all those years ago that I’m slowly finding myself again. Admittedly, I will probably be a complete mess if he ever chooses to leave me, but the idea of taking my own life would not cross my mind, I can promise you that much. He has given me back enough for me to be able to find my own feet again should it ever come to that. I’ve been hiding from the world, but thanks to him, I know I can face it now.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong drops his eyes once again to the beautiful features of his boyfriend’s mother, who suddenly looks really young in the moonlight, eyes glistening with unshed tears as she listens quietly, and the smile he bestows on her then is shy in its quality, feeling a twinge of self-consciousness right then.</p>
<p>Mrs Jung responds by tightening her grip on his fingers again, squeezing his hand, their palms a little clammy as they are pressed together, but neither care.</p>
<p>“I know that no matter how sincere my sorries are, I can never apologise enough for the hurt I have caused him and your family, but know that you will have my eternal gratitude. Thank you for giving me a chance and for allowing him to save me.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong falls silent then. Done, and feeling painfully self-conscious as he feels the warm eyes of his lover’s mother roam over his face. He feels the heat in his cheeks starting to rise again, and his heart pounding a painful beat because apart from her eyes, her face is almost expressionless.</p>
<p>And then she smiles.</p>
<p>Mrs Jung raises her free hand to cup Jaejoong’s cheek briefly, shaking her head and smiling at him.</p>
<p>“Much better, Joongie.”</p>
<p>She drags her hand down, thumb catching the corner of his mouth as she rubs away stray evidence of sleep, before dropping her hand to capture his remaining free one. She frees their linked fingers, and moves to hold both of his hands in his as she looks up slightly to the almost inhumanly beautiful man. Moving slightly to the side, he is framed in the moonlight, and even more breathtaking in his face scrubbed free of makeup, eyes so huge and dark, yet luminous and so full of hope.</p>
<p>“Yunho loses his heart quickly but I have never seen him the way he is with you. I think you may have just saved him too, or perhaps, brought forth from him his true self. My son is strong, but he is afraid at times to show that strength for fear of losing something that he has on the surface, but deep down his soul knows he doesn’t have. Show him that what he has in you is real. People have always punished him for that strength so much so that he hides it. But today, I saw him trust in your love enough to take you in hand, knowing full well of your history of running. I guess all a mother can ask of you is that you show him that you trust him too.”</p>
<p>She watches as Jaejoong chews on his bottom lip, head cocked slightly to the side.</p>
<p>“He has never behaved the way he did with you in front of us with anyone else. Not his former partners, and not even his teammates unless on the ice. The only place my son truly lets his strength show is the way he is on the ice. Commanding and ruthlessly determined, but merciful. Try as I might, he still cannot quite translate that into the office, but I have hope. It is one of the reasons why we are letting him continue to play. He takes such enjoyment from it because it allows him to be himself, and that is all we ever wanted for him. I had some doubts about you when I found out, because you are so much older and the way you are, you are more than capable of steamrolling over him and with how infatuated and in love he is with you, I was afraid he would let you.”</p>
<p>She stops and looks down at their hands, and then back up to Jaejoong’s face. Heartbreakingly beautiful comes to mind when she looks at this man. She can only hope no heartbreak is coming their way. Her son deserves someone he can be true with, and this man before her needs someone like Yunho.</p>
<p>“Melt that wall of ice you have around your heart and let him in. Let him be himself and let yourself be true. No matter what happens, both of you will be the better for it. As an observing party, I can already see the changes. The ball is in your court now, Joongie.”</p>
<p>And with that, she leans up, tiptoeing to kiss him on the cheek, before moving further along his cheek to his ear, smirking slightly as she whispers unnecessarily since they’re the only ones up at this hour in this part of the house.</p>
<p>“Though I do suggest sealing that silly pet door. Jihye fled her room and I have a feeling she is being comforted in a certain goaltender’s home somewhere in the city.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong chokes on air, drawing back quickly, face colouring again as he sees a familiar smirk on the older woman’s face. Yunho really does get most of his looks from his mother, and the heat in his face in translating into other sensations as he recalls exactly what happened earlier in the evening.</p>
<p>Mrs Jung simply chuckles as she lets go of Jaejoong’s hand, and turns to walk away.</p>
<p>But she pauses after the third step, turning around again, amusement very evident in her voice.</p>
<p>“His room is soundproof after his rather unfortunate dabbling with a drum kit one of his uncles gave him for his fourteenth birthday. You just need to make sure that tiny little door is sealed. It just requires a stiff kick or knock for the seal to fall into it, and I really should have made it permanent but my son reckons he will have a pet some day and whined at me to leave it.”</p>
<p>She chuckles as Jaejoong covers his mouth in shock, eyes wide open, looking very dainty all of a sudden, and she shakes her head at him, turning back and continuing to her room, humming to herself.</p>
<p>His pulse is racing as he watches Mrs Jung disappear into the darkness of the hallway.</p>
<p>What the actual fuck?</p>
<p>Ok, first he will kill Yunho for not shutting whatever door. He doesn’t even remember noticing the door. So all this time…?</p>
<p>What the fuck!</p>
<p>Jaejoong recovers from his shock, stalking towards the refrigerator. He opens the cupboard next to it to find two tall glasses. He fills both with ice, and then one of them with water as well from the fridge. He chugs down the glass of ice water quickly, reveling in the pain between his eyeballs, before filling the glass again. His belly growls again and he decides to check the freezer and grins when he sees a tub of ice cream, grabbing that as well.</p>
<p>He walks back to their room in the darkness, drinking the icy water down slowly, relishing at the ache in his head at the cold. His parched throat is soothed, the ice in his veins thawing even as it enters his mouth, as he sucks on an ice cube. His jaw is flexing with each suck, and he chews on the ice, not caring that it is bad for his teeth. He just wants to feel the coldness.</p>
<p>Yunho is surprisingly still asleep when he returns, still conveniently on his back, one arm out, palm down on Jaejoong’s side of the bed, while the other is by his head, under the pillow. Sometime while Jaejoong had been out, he has pulled the covers back up, and he is now hidden from view, though Jaejoong catches the flash of metal in his nipple and his mouth quirks.</p>
<p>He shuts the door, locking it with his elbow, and his gaze drops, seeing the small irregularity in the door. He does what Yunho’s mother suggests, and suddenly the irregularity in the door is no longer there, the door perfectly smooth as it should have been from the beginning.</p>
<p>Yunho has some making up to do for that oversight.</p>
<p>He places the glasses and ice cream on the bedside table, smirking when he sees the bottle of lube.</p>
<p>Well then.</p>
<p>He turns to look at the prone figure of his boyfriend, sleeping oh so innocently, though the frown on his face has deepened slightly.</p>
<p>“Miss me, do you?”</p>
<p>As if he hears, Yunho moves slightly, his mouth parting as he sighs in his sleep.</p>
<p>What should he do first?</p>
<p>Jaejoong knows what he wants to do but it all depends on Yunho staying asleep.</p>
<p>Thinking for a few seconds, he finally decides, as he whips the covers off quickly and smartly, sucking in a breath, as Yunho moves again as his bare skin is exposed to the cool temperature in the room.</p>
<p>And still he doesn’t wake.</p>
<p>Well then.</p>
<p>Jaejoong moves quickly and carefully, holding his breath the entire time, and in less than a minute, Yunho is secured to the bed, absurdly still asleep.</p>
<p>The rock star makes a clicking sound with his tongue as he surveys his handiwork, walking to the other side of the bed and then back down to the foot of the bed. The restraints are loose enough for Yunho to make tiny movements and not realise he is trapped. But then the man is still asleep. How he is still asleep, Jaejoong doesn’t know. Perhaps he is more worn out than expected?</p>
<p>Well then.</p>
<p>Yunho stirs again, but he doesn’t wake, and the singer shakes his head ruefully. How to wake him?</p>
<p>His eyes dart to the glasses of ice and the ice cream, but he shakes his head. He’s not that mean.</p>
<p>Or is he?</p>
<p>Pondering it for a little longer, he absentmindedly heads to the bathroom when he’d actually meant to go to the sound system along the far wall. It doesn’t occur to him to flick the lights on, his eyes following the soft glow from the depths of the large bathroom, till he sees the lighted candles along the double vanity, the scent of vanilla wafting in the cool space, the warm light dancing and flickering, casting pretty shadows on the walls.</p>
<p>“Baby, you’re just asking for trouble,” Jaejoong chuckles to himself. The candles are all in glass tumblers, and all new judging by how much has burned down. He moves to pick up one, careful to hold the lower unmelted half, but the glass is still warm regardless. He tugs at the belted robe, pulling it free, pulling it apart to expose himself. Curious as to the temperature, he tilts the lovely scented candle over himself, hissing as the melted wax comes into contact with his cool skin.</p>
<p>Hot.</p>
<p>But not painfully so.</p>
<p>The thin wash of white down his chest is slowly cooling, and Jaejoong runs his hand up his front, catching under the thin flap of hardening liquid, rolling the malleable wax up, peeling it off his skin slowly. He plays with the soft wax that he has molded into a small ball between his fingertips as he exits the bathroom, to find Yunho awake and sitting up slightly, resting on his elbows as far as the restraints will allow, blinking confusedly in the dim light, his cock already swelling.</p>
<p>“Jae?”</p>
<p>“Yes, love?”</p>
<p>“What’s going on?”</p>
<p>Yunho’s voice is sleepy, slurring slightly, and the sudden burst of affection in Jaejoong’s chest almost makes him falter from his planned course of action.</p>
<p>Almost.</p>
<p>“I’m showing you.”</p>
<p>“Showing me what? Why am I tied to the bed?”</p>
<p>“Trust doesn’t come from words.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s voice is a husky whisper as he approaches the bed, placing the candle on the other bedside table before shrugging out of the robe. Yunho’s eyes immediately drop to his already hard cock, and he can see the jock swallowing hard as he stares. His cock clearly has a mind of its own, as it twitches in acknowledgement, pulling a soft groan from Yunho’s lips.</p>
<p>“Do you trust me, baby?”</p>
<p>Yunho’s eyes dart up to look at the rock star’s face, the flickering light from the candle as well as the dim light from the lamp is casting shadows over the face of his lover. The candlelight in particular is driving Yunho a little crazy because as it flickers, he catches the fire in Jaejoong’s eyes. But in another blink, those beautiful eyes are shrouded, and Yunho feels a trickle of ice running through his veins as he loses sight of his love.</p>
<p>Fire and ice.</p>
<p>“Do you trust me, baby?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong switches to Japanese, as he dips two fingers quickly into the pool of candle wax, narrowly missing the flame, but feeling the heat flare against his knuckles. He trails the fingers from the top of one of Yunho’s shoulder, feeling the man trembling underneath his touch despite the warmth, trailing it along down over the hard planes of his chest and abs, before he reaches the swollen head of his cock.</p>
<p>He traps the smooth head between his waxy fingertips, Yunho hissing at the contact even though Jaejoong knows it really isn’t hot at all anymore. He pinches, smiling when the young man groans in response, feeling rather than seeing Yunho drop back off his elbows and flat onto the bed. He watches in fascination as Yunho’s cock twitches, almost pulsing and he pinches again.</p>
<p>“Jae…”</p>
<p>“Do you trust me, baby?”</p>
<p>Again in Japanese. Yunho has no idea why his boyfriend has switched languages, but fine, he will answer in kind.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong smirks, giving the velvety tip of Yunho’s cock a final squeeze before taking his fingers away. He hears the soft whine, but he ignores it as he moves to the other side of the bed, peeling off the wax off his fingers as he goes, dropping it carelessly to the ground.</p>
<p>He picks up the fuller glass of ice water, the clinking loud in the silent room as he tilts his head back, allowing the water to tip down his waiting throat. He tilts too much though, and water overflows the sides of his mouth, the trails of iciness trickling over his chin and down to his chest. He opens his mouth to capture a melting ice cube.</p>
<p>It is so cold it almost feels hot on his already overheated skin.</p>
<p>Almost.</p>
<p>As he lowers the glass, he looks over to see wide almond eyes gazing up at him. Yunho is back where he was when he was asleep. The restraints are relaxed, no tension in them as Yunho isn’t fighting.</p>
<p>Jaejoong smirks, leaving the glass once again by the bedside table as he pulls the ice cube from his mouth, seeing one of Yunho’s eyebrows going up. Just as before, he trails it down the opposite shoulder. Unlike the wax, there is no give to this coolness because the temperature doesn’t change.</p>
<p>He sees and feels the goosebumps raising up, Yunho’s nipples both hardening before the cube of ice even reaches his pierced nipple. The room is cool, the temperature modulated to suit both the occupants. They both prefer it that way, creatures of ice that they are.</p>
<p>Jaejoong settles onto the bed next to Yunho, bending his head to capture the straining bud, the metal cool in his mouth as he sucks hard, drawing a sharp gasp from Yunho.</p>
<p>Momentarily distracted by his boyfriend’s hot mouth on his cold body, Yunho forgets about the cube of ice still trailing lower. He moans as Jaejoong settles himself against his side, tongue lapping against his piercing, the two piercings clinking against each other, a sound he has grown to love. He can feel Jaejoong’s erection nudging him in the side, the uneven bump of his apadravya marring the silky smooth surface of the head of the older man’s cock.</p>
<p>His mind is brought back into sharp focus when he feels a slight pain at his entrance.</p>
<p>“Jae!”</p>
<p>But the singer doesn’t respond, as he circles the tight pucker with the dripping cube. He glances up at Yunho’s face, mouth still over his nipple as he traps one of Yunho’s legs between his own thighs to stop the man from clamping his legs shut.</p>
<p>He finally pulls off, as he presses the ice cube into Yunho’s resistant body carefully, asking, as he penetrates his boyfriend with ice.</p>
<p>“Are you sure about that?”</p>
<p>Yunho cannot remember what he’s supposed to be sure about, all his focus suddenly on the hard square trying to enter him. It hurts. The burn from the ice, not to mention how tight his body is, and the size of cube, though melted, is still a little large to enter him comfortably.</p>
<p>“Oh!” Jaejoong exclaims, as the resistance suddenly disappears, the the cube is sucked from his wet fingers into the depths of Yunho’s body, the younger man groaning as he blinks hard, trying to adjust to the invasion of his body.</p>
<p>Yunho cannot quite feel the size of the cube, the melted square has lost its sharp edges, but he can feel the dull ache from the cold from within him, and it feels really weird, but he likes it.</p>
<p>Strange.</p>
<p>He shifts experimentally, and the ache intensifies as he clenches, feeling the cool trickle of water escaping him.</p>
<p>“Jaejoong…” he breathes out, eyes widening as he looks over at his silent boyfriend who is simply watching him.</p>
<p>“You didn’t answer me.”</p>
<p>“I can’t remember what we were talking about.”</p>
<p>“Now you know how I feel.”</p>
<p>“Is this revenge?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong hums as he pulls away, rolling back into a standing position, taking the other glass that was formerly only filled with ice, but now holding liquid as well as its contents slowly melt. He drinks from it, once again allowing trickles to spill from his lips, twin trails of icy water flowing down, unerringly finding a path straight over his own nipples, making him gasp.</p>
<p>He drops the glass back onto the table, reaching in to extricate another cube, wrapping his plump red lips around it, sucking languidly, but not letting the cube leave the grip of his fingertips.</p>
<p>Yunho’s eyes follow Jaejoong’s every move. A strange yearning within him as he stares at his boyfriend mouthing the melting square of ice.</p>
<p>The singer finally pulls the cube away from his pouty mouth, smirking slightly as he sees the hazy expression in Yunho’s eyes as he stares at him.</p>
<p>“Do you feel like it’s revenge?”</p>
<p>No answer is forthcoming, as Yunho thinks about it. And while he thinks, Jaejoong is trailing that ice cube down his body again. The husky laugh that escapes him as Yunho parts his legs willingly this time, makes the younger man’s cheeks hot with colour as he finally answers.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“And why is that?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong is curious, as he slips the cool hardness against Yunho’s own velvet steel length, lifting his hand up, watching the droplets of ice water splash onto the tight smooth skin.</p>
<p>Drip.</p>
<p>Drip.</p>
<p>Drip.</p>
<p>And he moves lower still yet again, pressing the ice cube flush against Yunho’s balls, making the younger man whimper at the feeling.</p>
<p>“Why, baby?”</p>
<p>And he moves lower still, crawling over Yunho’s leg to settle himself between his thighs to get a better view and better leverage. There is a small stain of water on the bed under Yunho’s ass, as the cube within him melts, and Jaejoong wants to drink from him.</p>
<p>“Trust doesn’t come from words.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong smiles, as his own words get thrown back at him. His fingers move to circle the pucker, Yunho’s thighs parted as far as they can go.</p>
<p>He slips a finger in, pushing in easily, and instead of being met by a hot tight warmth, his finger is encased in ice. He wiggles it experimentally, feeling the melting water get displaced by the intrusion, flowing out from around the digit, as Yunho moans lowly, eyes on him, fire burning within them.</p>
<p>It must be a trick of the light, but yet Jaejoong believes it representative, as he sees the flicker from the candle reflected in the dark pools of his boyfriend’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Show me…,” Yunho coaxes, his voice low and throaty as he stares down at the older man gazing back up at him, a full finger within him. “Show me you trust me.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong pulls out his finger, the ice cube nestled safely in his palm replacing it, as he pushes the unyielding dripping cube into his boyfriend’s waiting body.</p>
<p>The cube is bigger this time, but Yunho is also willing this time, and just as suddenly as before, the cube suddenly slips from his fingertips, into the young ice hockey captain’s clenching opening, eliciting a loud gasp from Yunho yet again.</p>
<p>Jaejoong moves back bending over, crouching on his hands and knees till his nose is nuzzling at Yunho’s balls. It is too dark to see properly from this angle, but he bends his head mouth searching, and he finds the icy flow of water, lapping at it as Yunho twitches beneath his mouth. He licks, the tip of his tongue slowly growing numb from the coldness as he stiffens it to chase the ice cube that has disappeared within the young man’s body.</p>
<p>Yunho smells like vanilla musk.</p>
<p>And he tastes like ice.</p>
<p>Jaejoong opens his mouth, against Yunho’s cool skin, sucking, drinking, loving.</p>
<p>Yunho is finally starting to jerk against his restraints, his lower body so numb from the ice he can barely feel Jaejoong’s mouth against him. The cube is much larger this time, and he can feel it more acutely, the dull throb from the cold is painful, but the pain is bearable.</p>
<p>And oddly pleasurable.</p>
<p>Who would have thought?</p>
<p>He moans as he sees Jaejoong’s beautiful doe eyes peeking over from between his legs, naughtiness within their depths as he watches his boyfriend pull away, backing off the bed and then standing and returning to the night stand.</p>
<p>That damn piercing is going to make him mad. Just seeing it, makes his body tighten in need and want as he watches Jaejoong walking slowly, not paying attention to what his boyfriend is doing, too busy staring at his bobbing cock, mouth parted, tongue licking at his full bottom lip, desperately wanting a taste. He didn’t get to taste Jaejoong properly earlier that night and he really wants a taste now.</p>
<p>He watches as Jaejoong’s cock bobs closer, as the singer climbs back onto the bed, and he groans in appreciation as the older man finally moves to sit astride him, sitting directly atop his now weeping cock. His gaze flies up, and he sees amusement glinting in those luminous eyes, shining in the dark, the flame within them flaring.</p>
<p>Flaring because Jaejoong is now holding the candle from earlier.</p>
<p>“Jae…”</p>
<p>Yunho’s eyes widen, as he sees Jaejoong tilting the tumbler, watching the liquid wax move unerringly closer to the edge.</p>
<p>Closer.</p>
<p>Closer.</p>
<p>And then it spills over, but not onto him, but rather down the side of the jar.</p>
<p>And then a drop lands on him, just over his left nipple, and he jerks in shock.</p>
<p>Hot.</p>
<p>But it doesn’t hurt.</p>
<p>Not really.</p>
<p>And a few more drops fall, landing slightly higher, and Yunho cannot help the whine that escapes his throat.</p>
<p>“So hot…”</p>
<p>“Does it hurt?”</p>
<p>“No…”</p>
<p>“Do we need a safe word?”</p>
<p>“No…”</p>
<p>Jaejoong smiles a siren smile as he leans across, to replace the candle jar back onto the bedside table, leaning over towards the other one to pick up the tub of ice cream. He pops open the lid, scooping some out with his fingers, dropping it straight onto the melted wax, making Yunho moan softly.</p>
<p>“What is it, baby?”</p>
<p>“So cool…”</p>
<p>The rock star smirks as he puts the open tub of ice cream back onto the side table, before continuing to smear ice cream over Yunho’s upper body, circling his nipples, drizzling them liberally with melting ice cream, before he moves to lick it off his fingers, making a show of it.</p>
<p>Yunho watches as Jaejoong’s piercing flashes as he takes a long long lick from his wrist up to the tip of his middle finger, before he pops the finger into his mouth, swallowing it down all the way to the knuckle, groaning at the sight as Jaejoong rocks over his painfully hard cock, rubbing the puckered entrance over the length teasingly, as he continues to finger fuck his own mouth.</p>
<p>One finger.</p>
<p>Two.</p>
<p>Three.</p>
<p>Yunho cannot help his hips bucking upwards, but Jaejoong is a fucking tease, lifting his body up slightly so Yunho has nothing to rub against anymore.</p>
<p>“Patience, love.”</p>
<p>“You make me crazy.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong smirks, sitting back down, almost chuckling as Yunho’s eyes roll up into his head as he gets the friction he wants, jerking his hips up again against Jaejoong.</p>
<p>But the rockstar has other plans as he slides backwards, his cock finally meeting friction of his own, as their cocks frot.</p>
<p>“Oh god…,” Yunho moans, eyes clenched shut as he feels Jaejoong’s cock rubbing against his. The tug of metal against the sensitive glands of his own cock is driving him mad, and he can only imagine what it feels like for Jaejoong who has the actual piercing.</p>
<p>“Not god…”</p>
<p>“Jae…”</p>
<p>The word is more groan, as he feels a hot mouth close over his cool nipple covered in melted confection. Yunho struggles to move, to find purchase somehow. He wants to grab Jaejoong and hold onto him, but he cannot, his hands are restrained, and he clutches at the bed spread instead as delicious curls of pleasure streak through him with every tug from that hot mouth.</p>
<p>He jerks up, rubbing his cock against Jaejoong’s belly, feeling the piercing there, and the explosion of sensations, both sensory, mentally, and visually when he finally opens his eyes to see the dark head of his boyfriend laving so lovingly over his body, make him even more desperate as he jerks hard at the contraption holding him down. He wants to taste the man so badly it hurts.</p>
<p>But as it was for Jaejoong earlier, struggling is futile.</p>
<p>And like it was earlier for Jaejoong, Yunho gets his wish, as a full mouth, sticky with ice cream presses against his.</p>
<p>They are like starving men, finding the oasis of life, as their mouths slant hotly over each other’s.</p>
<p>Over and over.</p>
<p>Tasting, sucking, kissing and licking.</p>
<p>Yunho wants it all.</p>
<p>And Jaejoong gives it to him.</p>
<p>Their tongues tangle, teeth clashing as they kiss fiercely, as if they’ve never kissed each other before.</p>
<p>Jaejoong wants it all.</p>
<p>And Yunho gives it to him.</p>
<p>When they finally break apart, gasping harshly, breathing heavily, panting to catch their breaths, Yunho whispers a word against Jaejoong’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Vanilla…”</p>
<p>“So sweet…”</p>
<p>“I want to feel you.”</p>
<p>“Where?”</p>
<p>“Everywhere.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong leans back up, smiling down into his lover’s eyes that are so cloudy with lust, heavy-lidded, the dark almond pools so alluring his piercing is making itself really known as his cock hardens even more. Painfully so.</p>
<p>“Everywhere?”</p>
<p>“Connect the dots…oppa…” Yunho breathes out huskily, smirking, as he tugs at his restraints, before dropping his arms back onto the bed. “Do what you will with me.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong scoots back, sitting astride Yunho’s upper thighs as he reaches down to finally grab the younger man’s neglected cock. He pulls it up against his, using both his hands to jerk them off together, no hurry in his actions as he watches the play of expressions across Yunho’s face at his actions.</p>
<p>“You might regret that, baby.”</p>
<p>“Never,” Yunho replies, his smile is stunning even though it is heavily overlaid with lust. He manages to look innocent though instead of wicked.</p>
<p>“Famous last words…” Jaejoong murmurs, as he leans over to grab the ice cream and another ice cube. “Whoever does your laundry is going to be wondering what the hell happened.”</p>
<p>“Then move to the floor.”</p>
<p>“But you won’t be bound then.”</p>
<p>“I promise not to move,” Yunho grins lazily, lifting his head off the bed to gaze down the length of his body at the singer who is once again settled between his thighs, circling the ice cube on his upper thigh, the streams of icy water flowing, following the laws of gravity as they trickle towards the juncture of his legs.</p>
<p>“Is your self control that good, baby?”</p>
<p>“You’ll have to find out.”</p>
<p>“I won’t miss a spot,” Jaejoong’s voice actually holds a hint of warning as he gazes amusedly at the younger man.</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>The move from the bed to the floor happens amidst a lot of Yunho poking Jaejoong in the ass, as the man plasters himself to the rock star’s back, kissing and sucking the back of Jaejoong’s neck and ears, following the line of his shoulders, the second he is released from his restraints, making the older man chuckle ruefully.</p>
<p>“Where’s that self control?”</p>
<p>“We’re not on the floor yet. You’re fair game.”</p>
<p>“Brat.”</p>
<p>“Oppa…”</p>
<p>Yunho finds himself flat on his back, on the cool tiled floor a lot faster than expected, that one word seems to always cause something to snap in Jaejoong’s mind, giving the man more strength, determination and fortitude to get the better of him. To dominate.</p>
<p>He moves whenever asked, Jaejoong keeping his word about not missing a spot. Yunho is pretty sure every inch of his body has either had hot wax, or cool ice cream on his skin, followed by Jaejoong’s fingers, mouth and tongue, even his pretty toes at one point, not to mention his cock. Though the man seems hell bent to save the ice cubes for his ass. He floor is sticky and uncomfortable, but the pleasure that Jaejoong is giving him more than makes up for the fact that his boyfriend really is a bossy piece of work. The sheer delight and pleasure he can see reflected in the older man’s eyes as he works over his body gives him even more pleasure than expected, and Yunho comes unexpectedly as Jaejoong drops a splash of hot wax across his belly, just as he wraps his ice cream filled mouth around his cock.</p>
<p>Jaejoong pulls off after the first spurt, swallowing hard before pumping the thick hard flesh as Yunho moans lowly as his orgasm washes over him.</p>
<p>The thin sheen of white wax, so thin it is almost translucent is covered in streams of hot cum, whiter than the smear of vanilla ice cream across one nipple as Yunho empties himself over his own body.</p>
<p>Once spent, Yunho opens his eyes slowly, blinking in the flickering light of the candles Jaejoong has brought from the bathroom that surround them on the floor.</p>
<p>He is met with a pout, as Jaejoong stares back down at him.</p>
<p>And even as he watches, the pouting man, reaches over for one of the face towels that he’s also brought from the bathroom.</p>
<p>He feels the cool flannel against his skin as Jaejoong wipes away at his belly, but he doesn’t go any higher, which is strange as most of his cum landed on his chest, even his throat. Once done, the beautiful singer discards the towel, before bending over, and kissing his way back up Yunho’s sated body, starting from his still leaking entrance, cool liquid dripping from the opening, nuzzling his balls, sucking them gently into his mouth, nipping lightly before he continues up, licking heavily, his piercing sending waves of sensations pulsating through his body as his oversensitive cock is teased. His flesh is still hard, not losing its turgidity as Jaejoong licks him clean.</p>
<p>It is made even more erotic by the fact that Jaejoong never once breaks eye contact, as he purses his full lips out, lush and wet with saliva and remnants of cum, slipping the head of his cock into his mouth as he flicks his piercing across his slit, tearing a low groan from Yunho’s mouth as his hands fist by his sides, the urge to grab Jaejoong and haul him up across his body to kiss and taste him on his lips is so strong.</p>
<p>But Yunho made a promise, and he intends to keep it.</p>
<p>He too, doesn’t break eye contact, gritting his teeth as his sensitive cock is mercilessly laved and stroked by a very dextrous tongue, Jaejoong bathing him with his mouth, over-compensating surely because Yunho is positive he is clean, but then why should he complain?</p>
<p>And he watches as the gorgeous idol finally pulls off, lips red and rosy, slick with Yunho’s fluids as well as his own saliva. He moans as a wicked smirk stretches that pouty mouth, as a pink tongue flicks teasingly out, sweeping his bottom lip, picking up anything he might have missed.</p>
<p>After that little show, Jaejoong doesn’t stop, and Yunho understands the smirk now, as his boyfriend continues his way up his body, catching every single drop of cum he can find in his travels. His tongue is like the brush of an artist, painting him, marking him as his own, and Yunho is his ever willing canvas.</p>
<p>He spends longer than necessary cleaning up his nipples, and by the time his mouth leaves the hard nubs, Yunho is more than ready to go again, his cock seeking warmth as he cants his hips upwards, rubbing against Jaejoong’s smooth, firm belly, feeling the piercing, making the older man chuckle.</p>
<p>Jaejoong presses tiny little kisses, coupled with kitten licks as he makes his way around the broad expanse of Yunho’s chest. While he enjoyed tasting the man underneath a layer of ice cream, nothing beats the scent and taste of his bare skin.</p>
<p>He loves the way Yunho smells, and he goes in search of a stronger fix, nosing off to the side towards his armpit, finally making the younger man laugh as he stops him.</p>
<p>The older man sits up again, pouting as Yunho shakes his head.</p>
<p>“You’re supposed to do as I say.”</p>
<p>“You haven’t said anything.”</p>
<p>“Why do you have to be so smart?”</p>
<p>“Why do you have to be so cute?”</p>
<p>Cute? Jaejoong arches his eyebrow. Clearly he’s not doing a very good job if Yunho still thinks he is cute. He leans up, licking a streak of drying cum slowly, eyes fully on Yunho, tongue extended in full as he cleans up the final evidence of Yunho’s earlier pleasure, before continuing his way up that strong throat, to his mouth where he plunges his coated tongue into a waiting mouth.</p>
<p>Yunho loves tasting himself on Jaejoong, and he sucks eagerly, hearing and feeling Jaejoong chuckling against his mouth as he feeds him his own cum.</p>
<p>Though speaking of which…</p>
<p>Yunho tears his mouth away, looking up into the glittering eyes of his lover.</p>
<p>“I want to taste you.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong smirks. “I don’t want you to move from this position though. What then?”</p>
<p>“Sit on my face and fuck my mouth.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong masks his choke as a cough, though it doesn’t fool the impertinent young man under him who smiles up, licking at his lips in anticipation. He knows he is in trouble when he sees the naughty twinkle in Yunho’s eyes as he speaks again, his voice cajoling and so very low and husky.</p>
<p>“Come on…you know you want to.”</p>
<p>Trying to recover from the deep shiver running through him at the words as he feels Yunho’s large cock twitch against him, Jaejoong tries to regain some control, but as he looks down at that cupid bow mouth, swollen and red from their kisses, he knows the fight is already lost.</p>
<p>He says nothing, sitting back up, his weeping cock smearing pre-cum over Yunho’s body as he crawls up over the man slowly. He holds in the moan, as Yunho’s dark eyes never leave his, so full of want and longing, and always with love, till he is straddling his chest.</p>
<p>Yunho’s eyes drop from his face to his cock then, and he imagines he can actually see the darkness of complete lust shroud his eyes.</p>
<p>“Can I touch you?” Yunho asks, swallowing heavily as he watches the Jaejoong’s cock swaying enticingly in front of him, bobbing just out of reach. His mouth is parted, his breathing uneven, Jaejoong’s weight on his chest is uncomfortable but he doesn’t care.</p>
<p>Instead of replying, Jaejoong moves further up lifting himself off, and bending over Yunho’s head, the head of his cock finding the waiting mouth easily, and he is unable to contain the loud gasp as he thrusts into that warmth, hips rocking shallowly as Yunho’s lips grasp the tip, sucking and licking.</p>
<p>The heady scent of smell of Jaejoong fills Yunho’s senses, and nothing else exists apart from the beautiful man over him. He moans long and deep, as the taste of the older man hits his taste buds. Jaejoong pulls back then, looking down at him as he smears his parted lips with the dewy liquid leaking out as he pumps his cock slowly.</p>
<p>“You like that, baby?”</p>
<p>“More…”</p>
<p>Jaejoong watches as Yunho laps almost hungrily at the head of his cock, once again their eyes never leaving each other.</p>
<p>A bomb could have gone off, and neither would have noticed, so entranced and caught up in each other.</p>
<p>He shifts, pressing his cock further, slipping pass those wet lips, into Yunho’s warm mouth again, and he smiles as the younger man moans his appreciation, his eyes rolling back slightly, and Jaejoong takes the opportunity to move yet again. He bends over once more, both palms planted firmly against the floor as he starts to thrust slowly.</p>
<p>Yunho needs to get used to the piercing grazing his upper palate, and the way it clinks against his teeth. But the sound is oddly erotic, the only sound apart from their steadily increasing uneven breathing. His mouth opens and stretches to accommodate his lover, Jaejoong not as big as he is, but still substantial enough. The man’s thrusts are slowly quickening, getting a little more erratic, and Yunho is starting to have trouble sucking in a breath, his mouth full and nose tight, but the headiness of everything Jaejoong, makes him care nothing for his discomfort.</p>
<p>Jaejoong is way too close to be able to hold back, and his thrusts become more urgent, eyes clenched shut as he works his cock in Yunho’s appreciative mouth. He is aware enough to be able to feel the difference of having a tongue dragging against the bottom of his piercing with every pass, the way Yunho’s teeth graze against him every now and again, though he can tell that the man is trying to shield his teeth. In this position, Yunho is powerless.</p>
<p>Though that lack of power is an illusion because Yunho can take control at any time.</p>
<p>But he doesn’t.</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s hips start to stutter, jerking unrestrainedly as he leans back slightly, moving to cup the back of Yunho’s head to get more leverage. Pumping hard as he chases his orgasm, blinking away the haze in his eyes as he looks down and sees tears leaking out of Yunho’s eyes from the punishment his mouth and throat is getting, and the older man groans in remorse, but he doesn’t stop. He cannot stop because he is almost there, but he moves again, so he is now cradling the back of Yunho’s head with both hands as he comes with a hoarse shout, his body practically curled around Yunho’s head as he shakes from the force of his orgasm, coming with a keening wail, pulling his cock out and spraying Yunho’s face and mouth with hot cum.</p>
<p>Yunho chokes as the first spurt hits the back of his throat, and he struggles to breathe and swallow at the same time, but his throat is not cooperating as his eyes close, trying to focus on the trembling body over him. He can feel the hot splashes of cum on his face as Jaejoong thankfully pulls out, reminding him a little of the wax play from earlier, and while the wax was hotter, Jaejoong’s fluids are branding him like nothing else ever can or will.</p>
<p>He can feel Jaejoong’s hands tangled in his hair, as he shudders through his orgasm, curling over him as if trying to get closer. Yunho sucks in as much air as he can, inhaling Jaejoong, feeling the slip and slide of cum flowing down his neck, the force of gravity strong.</p>
<p>“Jae…” Yunho manages to croak out, and he gets an answering grunt. He doesn’t open his eyes though he does smile. “You taste like heaven.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong lets out a shaky laugh as he tries to force his legs to cooperate, getting him out from the now awkward position. His muscles are all liquid, his body just wanting to flow and merge with Yunho’s.</p>
<p>“You are so cheesy.”</p>
<p>“But it’s true.”</p>
<p>“What is?”</p>
<p>“You taste like heaven. My heaven. Bliss.”</p>
<p>“Corny, baby.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong chuckles as he slowly rearranges himself, stretching out next to Yunho who is still smiling with his eyes shut, head tilted up towards the ceiling as he hums happily.</p>
<p>Jaejoong rests on his side, elbow propped, resting his head in his hand as he leans over and starts to clean Yunho up again with his mouth.</p>
<p>“Share…”</p>
<p>Jaejoong who is mid lick, tongue sticking out glances up as Yunho turns towards him, eyes opening, focused on his tongue.</p>
<p>“Oppa…share…”</p>
<p>Jaejoong simply leans forward, allowing Yunho to suckle happily on his tongue, the younger man making cute contented sounds, eyes drooping close again as Jaejoong presses in closer to deepen the kiss.</p>
<p>The rest of his ministrations continue in much the same manner, till Yunho is completely clean and not a drop wasted. As Jaejoong lies back onto the cool tiles, now damp with his sweat, among other things, he feels Yunho moving to get up just as he closes his eyes.</p>
<p>His eyes don’t open as he feels himself being lifted gently up, and from the steps that he takes, he knows Yunho is taking him to the bathroom.</p>
<p>Jaejoong has to laugh, about half an hour of being in the bathroom, as he comes down from his high after his third orgasm that night, feeling Yunho pull out of him, cum running down his thighs as Yunho lowers his leg from the crook of his arm gently.</p>
<p>“What’s so funny?” Yunho smiles as he leans down and kisses Jaejoong sweetly on the nose.</p>
<p><i>”Juices flowing down my thighs…”</i> he sings in reply, making Yunho bark sharply with laughter, before he replies in kind.</p>
<p><i>”If you’re horny…let’s do it…ride it, my pony.</i>”</p>
<p>“Hey! I didn’t get to ride you.”</p>
<p>“You had your chance.”</p>
<p>“You know… I should have fucked you. I want to know what it’s like to push into something icy rather than warm.”</p>
<p>Yunho arches his eyebrow as his boyfriend turns away to grab the shower gel. “Well, how about I put ice cubes up <i>your</i> ass and then <i>make love</i> to you, and I’ll tell you how it feels.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong merely hums, as he ducks under the still running shower, washing off the evidence of his bliss as Yunho has taken to cheesily calling it. His thoughts drift though, as the haze of his orgasms are washed away in the water. The warmth and pounding jets of the shower are drumming thoughts into his head. The longer he stands under the shower head the more the world is brought back into sharp focus. The reality is that he is protected and in a world of his own when he is with Yunho. They create their own world for themselves, whether they realise it or not, and Jaejoong is belatedly noticing this. Nothing else matters but them, and for most people, this will probably be alright.</p>
<p>But Jaejoong has another life. A very high profile life that he needs to figure out. He cannot keep pretending it doesn’t exist as he holes himself up in the universe that only has him and the young man currently shampooing his hair. Yunho’s car is a casualty already, as is Changmin. Not to mention the other Anyang Halla players as well as the Jung family. Yes, he is protected, knowing full well Yunho’s parents will never let anything happen to him or their children if they can help it.</p>
<p>He cannot keep hiding though. He cannot keep going the way he has this past week. Actions have consequences, and inaction has consequences as well. He’s always had someone waiting to clean up his messes before, be it his company, his parents, and now even his boyfriend and by extension his family. His fans think he can do no wrong, but he knows better, so why is he continuing with that illusion?</p>
<p>What kind of man is Kim Jaejoong to continue living this way?</p>
<p>They both shower in silence, taking turns to step in and out of the shower, so attune they don’t need to speak or even gesture. Both are lost in their thoughts. Yunho is trying to figure out if a press conference before the game is a good idea, or if it should wait till after.</p>
<p>While Jaejoong…</p>
<p>His thoughts are much more painful, as he mentally runs previous conversations and scenarios over and over in his mind.</p>
<p>And every single time, he comes to the same conclusion.</p>
<p>Once showered, they quickly clean up the mess on the floor, Jaejoong insisting because he doesn’t want to leave it for the morning. He has his own reasons for that, but Yunho doesn’t know, simply complying.</p>
<p>Within fifteen minutes, they are both back in bed, hair still damp, but neither care. Yunho can feel the change in the atmosphere of the room, and he knows it is coming from Jaejoong. The man has been serious and silent for the last half an hour, and he wants to know why.</p>
<p>“Penny for your thoughts?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong looks up from staring at Yunho’s nipple piercing that he has been flicking idly. He looks into the curious eyes of his younger lover, his heart clenching painfully. He stares for a few moments before letting out a heavy sigh that has Yunho stroking his hand up and down his back slowly, trying to offer some comfort.</p>
<p>How ironic that Yunho is trying to offer comfort to the man who is about to break his heart.</p>
<p>Jaejoong takes a deep breath, mouth opening but nothing comes out.</p>
<p>He furrows his brow, wilting tiredly, as his eyes drop from Yunho’s once again. He reaches out to continue circling Yunho’s right nipple. It is an absent-minded habit of his that doesn’t bother Yunho whom he knows enjoys the tiny shows of affection.</p>
<p>Little by little.</p>
<p>Kim Jaejoong is coming back, Hero Jaejoong is becoming a spectre.</p>
<p>At least, that is what Jaejoong hopes. He wants it to be so, and he believes this is the only way to ensure it. Spectre doesn’t always mean gone. It is there, just not corporeal enough to have too much of an effect.</p>
<p>His thoughts are flitting all over the place again, and Yunho’s hand caressing up and down his back slowly is making his resolve falter. He knows the longer he stays silent, the longer he waits, the harder it will be for him.</p>
<p>For them.</p>
<p>He takes a deep breath, and the words come out this time, as Jaejoong speaks slowly, in a measured manner, thinking and choosing his words carefully as he looks up into those beautiful eyes he loves so much.</p>
<p>“I think we've gone too far, too fast. I had a long chat with your mother and it's made me aware of some things.”</p>
<p>“Should I be worried?” </p>
<p>“Do you trust me?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Yunho’s answer is immediate and unwavering, as he falls into the glowing pools that are Jaejoong’s eyes. He can feel himself drowning, and as Jaejoong opens his mouth, words he never imagines ever spilling forth do, he does drown.</p>
<p>“Then let me go.”</p>
<p>Yunho’s hand tightens reflexively around Jaejoong’s waist, and his gaze slowly turns from one of languid satiation to one of disbelief at the older man, but Jaejoong’s expression doesn’t change and his eyes on him don’t falter.</p>
<p>“What?” Yunho’s voice is a whisper, as if not understanding, asking, but not quite really wanting to know.</p>
<p>Jaejoong starts rubbing Yunho’s forearm soothingly, dropping his gaze from Yunho’s eyes to that beautiful mole on his upper lip.</p>
<p>“Let me go. Let me find my way. I need to know I can do this on my own without my mask. That I can be Kim Jaejoong on my own. Not U-Know Yunho's Kim Jaejoong. Not Hero Jaejoong. I've been lost for so long I don't know what's up and what's down anymore. I told your mother that I had half a life with my career and then you came along and for a brief moment, my life was full. You gave me the courage to separate myself from that which was sucking my soul, and yet without my career, I don't feel empty.”</p>
<p>His eyes turn back up to meet dark almond ones that still hold shock. He can see it so clearly despite the darkness, and he almost falters, but he cannot. For both their sakes he cannot.</p>
<p>“You fill my life, but I need to know that I can exist without you. It's not an experiment and I'm not running away. I don't want to have to rely on your strength all the time. Like you said, a relationship is a partnership. When one falters, the other has to pick up the slack. I know full well how capable you are of picking up my slack, but I need to know that I am strong enough to be there for you if you ever falter. I don't want us to come to that day and I find myself lacking. I cannot want to be Kim Jaejoong, and then fall back into Hero Jaejoong when it gets too hard. I have to learn to deal with things as Kim Jaejoong, who has a part of Hero in him. But I am not the Hero Jaejoong that everyone sees all the time. I cannot hurt you because I am not strong enough to figure out who I am.”</p>
<p>His hand moves from Yunho’s forearm, cupping his cheek, thumb caressing gently.</p>
<p>“I can't do that to you. I love you too much.” </p>
<p>The silence between them is comfortable as it has always been, but the tension is slowly creeping into it. Yunho is almost frozen, his hand still on Jaejoong’s hip, unable to move, trying to compute the words. His reasoning fails him this time, as all he can think of is that Jaejoong wants out.</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s eyes drop to Yunho’s cupid bow mouth again, staring at it, as he whispers, his words imploring, seeking and hoping the younger man will understand.</p>
<p>“Perhaps this is the wrong step, but I need to learn. Despite me having supposed control of my own life, it never truly was mine. It belonged to my agency, it belonged to my fans, and to an extent, I am hiding behind you even now too. I’m not alone, and I’m not lonely. I still have you, but I need to leave to become stronger for both of us. Please understand. Please… will you let me go?”</p>
<p>“Are we breaking up?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong frowns, his eyes darting back up to see the confusion in Yunho.</p>
<p>The heart break.</p>
<p>He can see it in his eyes, and his resolve falters again.</p>
<p>But then a memory of a time not too long ago, as he lay in a sterile bathroom, so out of it, he was practically hysterical as he laughed and cried, and then cried some more, before calling his mother, reaching out to her. But it felt too late for him then. And he doesn’t ever want to get to that point again. He was so alone, he believed himself deserving of nothing. Life was meaningless.</p>
<p>His life has meaning now, and he wants to learn how to appreciate it. He doesn’t want to do it the easy way, using Yunho as his crutch. He doesn’t want his life’s meaning to equate to Yunho because that isn’t healthy. Perhaps he is short-changing himself, believing too little of himself and what he is capable of, unlike the young man he is hurting right now whom his father once joked would believe the sun rises and sets with Hero Kim Jaejoong.</p>
<p>But Mr Jung is wrong.</p>
<p>His son doesn’t believe that. It may seem that he does, but he doesn’t. But Jaejoong knows the younger man loves him deeply enough that if he had to believe that, he would.</p>
<p>Yunho is the fire to his ice, but he needs to meet him halfway. Two extremes may work in the short term, but can it be sustained in the long term? People say opposites attract, but there has to be some common middle ground.</p>
<p>So he needs to do this for himself. He needs to be a little selfish for the greater good of both of them.</p>
<p>It all sounds so grand and right in his head, but faced with the shimmering almond eyes of the beautiful young captain of Anyang Halla, Jaejoong almost gives in.</p>
<p>Almost.</p>
<p>“Now who's the one not listening, Yunho-ya? I'm too tired to make love your brains out till you listen,” Jaejoong attempts to joke as he bends his head, pressing their foreheads together.</p>
<p>Yunho inhales shakily, getting a lungful of Hero Kim Jaejoong.</p>
<p>It makes sense to him. It actually does make sense to him. And he has no one to blame but himself. He is pretty sure it was him who told Jaejoong to pull his head out of his ass. And with the clarity, comes the sacrifice.</p>
<p>And he is the one being sacrificed.</p>
<p>He blocks out the thought as soon as it enters though.</p>
<p>No, he corrects it.</p>
<p>The sacrifice goes both ways. He believes in his boyfriend, and examining the “evidence” in a detached manner, he knows Jaejoong would not give him up without feeling the pain from it. He knows there is a good reason for this, but the kid in him, the insecure little Jung Yunho who loses his heart so quickly, only asking that it be returned in kind, is struggling to remain detached. He cannot be objective. He knows it makes sense, but it hurts.</p>
<p>They both remain quiet, breathing in each other, Jaejoong waiting as Yunho struggles with himself.</p>
<p>Rational vs irrational.</p>
<p>Which will win?</p>
<p>“I’m kidding...maybe,” Yunho finally speaks. The war still raging within him, but his words offer a hint of which side might win.</p>
<p>“Yunho, you're not one for lip service. All your pretty words and your strong actions to show me how much you trust me. Were they lip service?”</p>
<p>“No…”</p>
<p>“Then let me go, baby. Let me find my way back to you.”</p>
<p>Yunho bites his lip, feeling his age. In this relationship so far, Jaejoong while dominant at times, has always been a tad immature, his emotional growth stunted due to the industry he is in. When it comes to anything emotionally heavy, it has always been Yunho who takes the lead, more attune with his feelings than the rock star.</p>
<p>But the tables have turned, the roles reversed, and Jaejoong is finally being the thirty year old man he is. At least, Yunho can now see evidence of it. He is twenty-four and feeling the age disparity acutely all of a sudden.</p>
<p>“I can’t…”</p>
<p>Yunho starts, and he hears the change in Jaejoong’s breathing as he sucks in his soft gasp. He wants to meet Jaejoong on the same terms. He can be mature about this. He can walk the walk so to speak, and not just talk the talk. Jaejoong is trying his best, and Yunho can only return in kind.</p>
<p>“…But I will.”</p>
<p>“Yunho…”</p>
<p>“One kiss,” Yunho’s voice is an aching whisper, knowing deep down that this will be his only chance at a goodbye. “Can I please have one last kiss.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong chokes on a sob. The dam finally breaks for him, as he shakes his head, pressing closer to the quiet young man.</p>
<p>“No, baby. It starts with one kiss, it doesn’t end with it.</p>
<p>“This is a start?”</p>
<p>“It definitely isn’t the end. I’ll show you…i’ll show you I can do this. I will come back to you.”</p>
<p>“One kiss…”</p>
<p>Yunho can taste the salty evidence of the older man’s tears as their lips meet. Jaejoong’s stuttering breathing through the hot flow of tears is making it difficult to do more than press their mouths against each other’s, but Yunho knows how to calm him as he pulls him close.</p>
<p>They lips memorise the contours of each other’s as Jaejoong’s breathing finally slows down enough for them to kiss properly. This kiss is unlike any of the previous kisses they have shared that night, but it is the one kiss that makes Yunho’s heart shatter and reform and shatter all over again as it continues.</p>
<p>Jaejoong finally pulls back slightly, whispering shakily, breathing against Yunho’s mouth, refusing to break contact, knowing this will be their last kiss for awhile.</p>
<p>“We are one…”</p>
<p>Yunho agrees, responding in kind, the words trembling on his lips as he struggles with himself.</p>
<p>“One heart.”</p>
<p>“One kiss.”</p>
<p>“I’m your only one.”</p>
<p>“My only love.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>~~~</p>
</div>The next time Yunho opens his eyes, the sun is shining brightly, as if the universe is trying to tell him that everything will be alright.<p>But nothing is alright as he sits up, painfully aware of the emptiness next to him.</p>
<p>His eyes roam around the room, and he can see the gaps where someone’s belongings used to be. Most of it is still there, but those are the stuff still in boxes. Anything else is gone.</p>
<p>There is no trace of him.</p>
<p>He almost misses it in his sorrow, but as he turns to lay back down, he sees the corner of something sticking out from under the other pillow.</p>
<p>Yunho slips his hand under the pillow, pulling out an A4 size photo.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>He remembers taking this, but he doesn’t recall them printing it out. Jaejoong must have done it in the home office judging from the paper. He wishes they’d taken the photo with his phone, but they didn’t.<p>He stares at it for countless moments, before finally flipping it over, not really expecting anything to be there, but he is wrong.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>
      <b>I never went back to sleep. I lay there for so long, listening to you breathe, unable to stop the flood of tears. I want to believe I’m doing the right thing, but I’ve come to the realisation that unilateral decisions about a partnership is not the right way either. I know I still need go, but I need to know that we’re in this together. I contemplated leaving you with nothing but a memory of me, only existing in your mind, but I couldn’t. The insecure bastard in me wants you to remember me while I’m gone. It’s a silly photo, and I look stupid but you look gorgeous and that’s all that matters. I wanted you to remember me not as Hero but Kim Jaejoong. And me in my face-pulling glory is him.</b>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <b>I’m going to pay attention to your games, baby. We both know you cannot hide how you feel on the ice. You cannot fake it. Be my MVP for me while I’m gone and I’ll know for certain that you believe in me. I know this might be a little unfair of me to ask, especially since it is me who is leaving, but I need to know we’re in this together, and I know myself, but not being able to see you will take its toll. I know this. I’m doing this for us. I need to know you know this. I still need you no matter what you think, so show me.</b>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <b>Remember…trust doesn’t come from words.</b>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <b>You play your best when you’re in love.</b>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <b>Show me that you are still my MVP.</b>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <b>That we are one.</b>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <b>I love you.</b>
    </i>
  </p>
</div>Yunho grips the photo tightly, his eyes swimming, but no tears fall yet. They don’t fall.<p>Not till he moves his hand, and sees the four lines in the bottom right corner of the photo. There are musical notes around it, and as he reads, the tears finally spill over.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i></i>
      <b>You are already my soul<br/>How to live without you?<br/>Oh you are my love, where are you?<br/>You are my love forever…</b>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If she had not done the exact same thing herself when pregnant with Yunho no less, she reckons she would have hunted the Kims down and dug Jaejoong out from whatever hole he has decided to bury himself in. The rock star has hired a PR company to handle anything he wishes to say to the public since he technically does not belong to any entertainment or management company now, and in a statement released at noon which her own press team had notified her of immediately, the man had publicly announced his non-association with her son.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <i>The last week has been an exercise of exaggeration on the parts of the media and Hero’s former management company and Hero Jaejoong would like to assure his fans that he is definitely not going anywhere despite leaving his agency. Hero Jaejoong and Anyang Halla’s captain U-Know Yunho are not together at this present time. He is back in the studio now, focusing on his next album which he says will be his most personal yet, and different from anything he has previously offered and he hopes everyone will give it their love. The first single will be ready by the Fukushima Earthquake Anniversary Charity Concert on March 11 which he will still be attending, and he will be performing it live for the first time. He encourages everyone to not only give him support, but also to give the earthquake relief their support, as the first single will be available for sale from that day, with all proceeds minus costs to be distributed amongst the relief effort agencies still working in that region. A press conference will be held this evening in the Diamond Hall at the Grand Hilton Seoul. Fans will be able to watch footage from it on the official Hero Jaejoong YouTube channel which will be personally managed by the star himself. Please look forward to more honest and personal interactions from Hero with the fans that he cares about without the barrier of an agency supervising his every move.</i>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>She muses, leaning back in her chair and rocking idly, smiling slightly at the way he disavows his relationship in a short sentence in the middle of a whole heap of news. The sentence is abrupt and rather strangely worded for its length, and then as if it a mere afterthought, it is then buried under the news of his future activities and charity endeavours. It is interesting though, the way Jaejoong is putting himself out there.</p>
<p>And where does Yunho fit in all this?</p>
<p>She does not take his statement to heart, nor the fact that she had seen Jaejoong loading his car up with a myriad of luggage very early this morning just after dawn. The sun was not even up yet when the rock star had driven off down the long driveway.</p>
<p>Her thoughts are interrupted by a phone call on her private line, and she answers it immediately, thinking that it might be her son.</p>
<p>“Yunho, are you ok?”</p>
<p>Silence on the line. And she hears a sniffle and someone taking a deep breath.</p>
<p>Someone who does not sound like her son.</p>
<p>“Jaejoongie?”</p>
<p>This time the answer is a cough, as the person on the other line clears his throat in a familiar way, and she sits up in her chair, her voice exhibiting her concern.</p>
<p>“Joongie, what is going on? Are you ok?”</p>
<p>“I-I’m ok.”</p>
<p>“You don’t sound ok. Where are you?”</p>
<p>“I’m at home.”</p>
<p>“Home? Home, home? I saw you drive off this morning. Did you come back?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s chest tightens, unable to draw in his next breath, once again wondering if he has done the right thing. For someone like Mrs Jung to refer to her own family home as his home means much more to him than he imagines. How can he have said to Yunho that he has nothing? He has so much, and yet here he is practically throwing it away.</p>
<p>“I’m in my apartment.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>One little sound, but a wealth of emotions behind it. He can sense her confusion, her upset and maybe even a little disappointment. It is hard to say from one word. One little sound. But Jaejoong has spent most of the morning in meetings, and this is his first real break. The entire time, the urge to ring or text Yunho had been so strong. He had gone to the bathroom almost every half an hour like clockwork, to wash his face and calm himself, and he knows without the shadow of a doubt that there is no way he will be able to cut Yunho out completely.</p>
<p>He never did answer Yunho’s question about whether they were breaking up, but he figured at the time that he did not have to.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry…”</p>
<p>She sighs as she hears the soft apology. She can hear the tears in the singer’s throat, and she settles herself back, sending a quick memo to her PA not to bother her unless it is an immediate family member.</p>
<p>“You have nothing to be sorry about. You know, I ran away from my husband when I was six months pregnant with Yunho. We had been married just over a year, and I had just graduated. We had a fight about which company I should work for after Yunho was born. He wanted me to work in his family’s company and I did not want that because I didn’t want people to say I only got the job because I’m his wife. He made a lot of valid points, most of which pertained to the care of our yet unborn son, and all I could think about was <i>heir</i>. Yunho is going to be the heir. I am just the vessel, and my husband’s family wanted to keep as close an eye as possible on me.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong makes a tiny sound, acknowledging that he is listening, his phone pressed tightly to his ear as he lies on his bed and stares up at the ceiling. The house is dusty and he feels gross and he really just wants to go home.</p>
<p>Home to Yunho.</p>
<p>“It took me about over a fortnight to realise that cutting off my nose to spite my face really isn’t the best way forward. Not to mention Yunho was kicking up a storm and driving me crazy. I think he was ice skating in my womb, doing triple toe loops and double axle jumps or something. I swear that boy knew something was wrong because the day I turned up at the door of my in-law’s, he stopped being silly.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong chuckles quietly, imagining a baby Yunho trying to ice skate.</p>
<p>“I think he was too fat to do those jumps.”</p>
<p>Mrs Jung laughs at Jaejoong’s observation, nodding as she agrees. “Yes, he was a rather fat baby. He always leaned on the chubby side growing up actually but his love for sport melted most of it away. I blame my in-laws. Every time I wasn’t looking, they’d feed him whatever his heart desired. Instead of milk they’d give him fruit juice. Can you imagine that? Yunho is already pretty hyper but high on sugar, he’s a nightmare. He’s the first male grandson on both sides of the family so he was more than a little spoiled. Tae and I did try to rub it out of him, and I think we’ve succeeded to some extent. He isn’t as bratty as Jihye at least who is so spoilt because she is the only girl on Tae’s side.”</p>
<p>“Oh I don’t know. He’s almost as bad from what I can see.”</p>
<p>“Have you seen enough though?” Her quiet question falls between them, and she can hear the intake of breath from the beautiful rock idol on the other line.</p>
<p>Jaejoong takes in a shaky breath, covering his face with a hand, massaging his temple as he thinks about how to answer. Stalling for time, he picks up on something she mentioned in passing earlier.</p>
<p>“Can you explain to me about your comment about cutting off your nose to spite your face? If you want to that is…”</p>
<p>Jung Ji Young is a mother first and foremost. Despite everything, her family is always the most important thing to her. In the very short amount of time, just about a week in fact, since meeting Jaejoong, she considers him a son already. Her private line is for family only, and Jaejoong is the first exception. She sees far too much of herself in the confused rockstar, and she can see the difference in her son when he is with this man, and she approves. They are going to have to muddle through quite a few things, but she has firsthand knowledge that doing it on your own is not as simple as one might think.</p>
<p>Nor is it always the right course of action.</p>
<p>“I felt like my husband’s family was trying to take over my identity, or at least trying to change me to fit me into some mold. Don’t ask me where I got the idea from. I have a feeling it has something to do with pregnancy hormones. But regardless, I have always needed to maintain this ball busting bitch facade everywhere I went. I topped my classes in every subject, and in South Korea at the time, it was a very painful pill for the males in my classes to swallow. They would use every opportunity to remind me of my inferior station as a female and I guess you can say I was bullied. I won a scholarship to study in England, and my own family practically disowned me for going against their will. I had to be a bitch in order to survive. There was no other way.”</p>
<p>“I know the feeling…”</p>
<p>“I know you do, which is why I’m not demanding you come home and stop running. I can’t give you advice like that when I myself ran.”</p>
<p>“I’m not running.”</p>
<p>“Are you not? Why did you leave then, Joongie? I saw you load your car up this morning, and my press team gave me a copy of the statement you released. <i>Hero Jaejoong and Anyang Halla’s captain U-Know Yunho are not together at this present time.</i> What is that even supposed to mean?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong sighs tiredly, digging his thumb and forefinger into his eyeballs, wincing at the pressure but yet welcoming the brief pain. He can deal with physical pain.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I’m strong enough for your son. I keep hiding behind something. My whole life, I’m hiding behind something. It is primarily my Hero facade, but then in this last week, I’ve hidden behind your son. You’ve had my sasaengs camping out on your gate, crazy fans hounding Yunho’s team, and then his car itself. Even my leaving my agency was in part because of him. He gave me the courage I needed to finally take that last step, and now I’m here. I’ve worked hard for everything I have, and yet nothing is mine. I can sing the songs I wrote and composed while in my last company, but anything else belongs to them. It doesn’t matter that they paid for the song and it is I who breathed life into it. Everything is their’s. That’s the agreement for me to be able to walk away. Nothing is mine. I don’t even know who I am anymore. Am I Kim Jaejoong or am I Hero Jaejoong?”</p>
<p>Mrs Jung listens attentively, and she replies with a question of her own.</p>
<p>“Am I a bitch from hell or am I loving wife and mother?”</p>
<p>“You’re…both…” Jaejoong trails off, removing his hand from his face and carding it through his fringe instead. His movements are agitated and had he been upright, he’d be pacing by now.</p>
<p>“You just answered your own question Hero Kim Jaejoong. I was hiding behind my own facade. I thought my husband’s family wanted to mold me into something I’m not. I thought they wanted to change me, and I thought all they wanted from me was Yunho. I was still struggling with being a female in a predominantly male industry and everywhere I looked, I viewed it all with a suspicious eye. Everyone’s actions were questionable. I never questioned my husband’s love or faith in me and I trusted him, but I trusted no one else. And in my struggle, I decided that I knew myself the best, and I needed to be alone to figure out what the hell was going on. I made assumptions based on my own view of the world as I saw it.”</p>
<p>“And so you ran away?”</p>
<p>She nods, even though Jaejoong cannot see it, accentuating her affirmation physically as she replies. “And so I ran away. I claimed to trust my husband, but I did not even consider his thoughts in the matter. He later told me he rationalised my actions and decided that I was right to have walked away, but he loves me and he can rationalise anything in relation to me even if I’m being irrational. But let me tell you, those two weeks were the most miserable weeks of my life, not taking into account Yunho’s daily attempts at going for Olympic gold in figure skating inside my body.”</p>
<p>She hears Jaejoong sighing loudly again, and she continues.</p>
<p>“Your struggle sounds similar to my own. You are unable to claim what is rightfully yours as yours, and I was fighting with society daily for my rightful place in it. You hide behind Hero, and I hide behind being a super bitch. It’s a survival mechanism and completely necessary, and personally, I don’t think you should lose that side of you. You just need to manage it a little better, and that comes with time. No one expects you to be able to work that out overnight, least of all Yunho. I’ve been married over 25 years and I still need Tae to reign me back in sometimes because I can go overboard.”</p>
<p>“Does it happen often?”</p>
<p>“At least once a week. I don’t know myself sometimes because I am so tied into my work that there are times where I wonder if I even have my own personality. I have a share in the responsibility for thousands of employees, and I owe them to do a good job. My work is my life, but my family is the air that I breathe to sustain that life. Without them, I am dead. I am nothing. Just because I gain part of my identity from my family does not mean I am subsumed by it. I am still my own person. Yunho has his father’s almost unbelievable depth for loving someone, and he loves you very, very much. And from what I’ve seen these past few days, he is more than capable of taking you in hand when necessary. I understand the drastic step you just took by leaving your company is overwhelming. And from what I’ve seen, and your actions today, I do think you still consider your career as your life to a great extent no matter what you said to me last night. Your life is not your own sometimes, because your fans also need a piece of you, the way my employees need a piece of me.”</p>
<p>Mrs Jung pauses, as she listens to Jaejoong sniffling quietly on the phone. She takes a deep breath, knowing her next few words may make or break this. She wants to help but she does not want to push the emotionally fragile man, but she wonders if he even sees the connection that she does, and so she vocalises it.</p>
<p>“Your career is your life. Singing is your life. But what is your air though? How do you breathe? Remember your panic attack when you thought you’d lost Yunho? You lost your air. I am not telling you this, Joongie. Your own body and soul is.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong is crying now, the phone clutched so tightly to his ear he is positive it will leave an imprint on his cheek.</p>
<p>Mrs Jung hears him, and her heart aches for him. She knows how he feels, and she wishes to comfort him. She knows her own son probably needs comforting right now, but she has not heard from him, and this man, whether he realises it or not, has reached out to her, and she is going to give it her all.</p>
<p>She knows no other way. She never does anything in half measures. She has instilled in her children that if they are to do anything, make sure to try their best and do it with excellence.</p>
<p>“Where are you, baby? Let me see you.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong is practically choking on his tears as he turns, face down into his pillow to stifle his sobs. Only his parents and Yunho have seen him like this, and also his boyfriend’s mother. He has no idea why he called her in the first place. He just needed someone and his parents have no idea that he has left Yunho. He had toyed with the idea of talking to them, but he remembers their “solution” to his stint in rehab. They believe a partner will give him stability, and so he discarded calling them immediately because he knows they won’t understand. He has no true friends, which leaves him with the woman he has grown close to in such a short amount of time. He admires her honesty, and her strength, and the way she still manages to show love despite her beautiful and cold exterior.</p>
<p>He lost his heart to her on the day of his panic attack. She had been a mother to him then, caring for him, and he had felt her sincerity and her love. It was her presence that had ultimately calmed him. That and her words.</p>
<p>
  <i>”Calm yourself, baby. I’m not going anywhere. I’m not going anywhere and neither is Yunho. Don’t be scared.”</i>
</p>
<p>She had lodged herself firmly in his heart then.</p>
<p>His crying slows down, and he hears a quiet voice in his ear as she starts speaking again.</p>
<p>“You can find yourself with Yunho by your side. You are not hiding behind him, you are standing with him. There is a difference. Don’t be like me and spend however amount of time you think you need being utterly miserable. I pride myself on being intelligent but clearly, I wasn’t as intelligent as I thought I was. No one was out to get me. All his family wanted was to protect me. They wanted to protect me from the misogyny in the industry, and to give me the footing I needed to tell the world to go to hell on my terms. We want to protect you too, Jaejoong. I know I can speak for my family in this. Let us protect you.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong exhales slowly, trying to regain control of himself. He listens closely and carefully, and despite the tears, he never once loses sight of her. He focuses on her voice, and it brings him out of himself.</p>
<p>Mrs Jung is getting a little concerned with a silence, and she gets up, transferring the call to her cellphone, and leaving the office to head to her car.</p>
<p>“Joongie, talk me to me baby. Where are you? I’m coming to get you.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong whispers the address to her, adding that he will instruct security to let her up, asking her for her vehicle number and description which she gives him.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to call Yunho?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong rubs his face tiredly, shaking his head. “No, I’ll talk to him.”</p>
<p>The express elevator to the parking lot has Mrs Jung in her car in no time, and she continues talking to Jaejoong in the meantime.</p>
<p>“This is a rather random question, but do you know what Seunghyun did with the money my son gave him?”</p>
<p>“I have a reasonably good idea,” Jaejoong answers carefully. “Why?”</p>
<p>“You need some sort of management or entertainment company don’t you? What say we take back what Yunho’s money bought? I think Jung Group needs to branch out a little seeing as I have two family members knee deep in the entertainment industry.”</p>
<p>“T-two?”</p>
<p>“Jihye seems hell bent on becoming a stylist. I’m sure it’s just a phase, but if it’s what she wants to do then I’m not getting in her way. And then there’s you of course. Though I suppose saying you’re knee deep in it is understating it a little. From what I saw of that charity concert, you <i>are</i> the industry. Your former company has got to be the stupidest one out there.”</p>
<p>There is silence on the phone, and Mrs Jung’s mouth quirks slightly in a rueful smile.</p>
<p>“Joongie…I know it’s going to take time to get this though your mind, but you are no longer an island.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong hand is fisted to his side. He believes he has to do this alone. To find himself so to speak. But what if he was never lost? Just confused? Mrs Jung has a very strong personality, but she has merely been stating fact. Facts as she sees it, and as she has lived it, and he cannot deny the parallels. They are both different people, but similar enough that he is willing learn from her mistakes instead of making a similar one of his own.</p>
<p>Her words make sense, and he smiles as he realises a person can truly rationalise anything if they set their mind to it.</p>
<p>A thief can rationalise his theft.</p>
<p>A cheat can rationalise his actions.</p>
<p>A lawyer can make the irrational sound rational.</p>
<p>And when there is a goal in mind, a person can most certainly rationalise anything to achieve it.</p>
<p>And his goal is finding his way back to Yunho.</p>
<p>He chuckles softly as Mrs Jung hums questioningly, waiting for a reply.</p>
<p>“I’m learning. I’m a slow learner clearly, but I’m learning.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about the length of time. We are always on a journey for knowledge, whether about the world or about ourselves. If you have ceased to learn anything, you might as well be dead. I just learned today that I am suddenly very eager to learn more about the entertainment industry.”</p>
<p>“It is a cesspool,” Jaejoong’s answers warningly, his tone dire as his mouth curls in contempt at the memory of his management company.</p>
<p>“How about we make it a better place then?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong laughs, not meaning to, but the mere idea of it cracks him up, and he hears Mrs Jung huffing at him for his laughter. Her sulkiness is reminiscent of her children and he truly knows then where their brattiness comes from.</p>
<p>“You are way too idealistic for my industry. No offence, but all the money in the world is not going to turn my industry into a place of rainbows and unicorns.”</p>
<p>“And you are way too cynical for someone so young. We all have our spheres of influence, and we should maximise it when we can. I don’t expect to turn the whole industry on its head of course, but if I can influence a small part of it and improve it for the better, then I should do it. A supermarket checkout girl can influence someone simply by giving them a genuine smile. Most people hate supermarket shopping, and a smile from a stranger at the end of a bad day can make that person’s day. I know it can because it has happened to me. A simple smile made me go from wanting to fire half the accounting department to buying them lunch the next day and giving them the opportunity to air their grievances so that I can work on fixing the problem.”</p>
<p>“You make it sound so easy,” Jaejoong’s voice is disbelieving, and a little mocking. Really, he has lived in that bog of eternal stench for 15 years. He should know, shouldn’t he?</p>
<p>“Nothing is easy, but we should still do our best. Hero Jaejoong wields a vast amount of people power from what I’ve observed, and Jung Group is very influential in business circles. Circles that overlap with the entertainment industry. Don’t knock something before you’ve even done it, Jaejoong.”</p>
<p>“Do our best? You mean try our best?”</p>
<p>Mrs Jung wrinkles her nose as she enters the basement carpark of Jaejoong’s parking building, the license plate of her car already approved for entry from earlier.</p>
<p>“I don’t really like the word try. If you can do it, why say try? It’s like you’re setting yourself up for potential failure. I don’t really like that approach.”</p>
<p>“And now it all becomes clear to me how Yunho is the captain of his team…”</p>
<p>“And it will soon be clear to you that Hero Jaejoong has not lost his career, and he can still fill Tokyo Dome should he choose to hold a concert in the next month or so.”</p>
<p>“Is that a challenge?”</p>
<p>“Ball’s in your court, Joongie.”</p>
<p>“Remind me never to play tennis with you.”</p>
<p>Mrs Jung bursts out laughing as she exits her car and locks it, heading for the bank of elevators. Her laughter is extremely girlish and young, and quite a juxtaposition to the haughty, well-coiffed, icy beauty in a red dress that accentuates her curves and screams power.</p>
<p>She ignores the stares she gets, chuckling into her phone as she tells Jaejoong that she is going to stop by the cafe she noticed on the ground floor to get some food before coming up, and they can hang up now.</p>
<p>Jaejoong ear is hot from the length of time he has spent with his phone pressed to it and he rubs at it. He knows what he needs to do next, and while he does not look his best right now, a selca might ease his way back into his boyfriend’s heart.</p>
<p>He snaps the photo, before attaching a short message to it and sending it, hoping he will get a reply before Yunho’s mother arrives at his apartment.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Yunho is getting ready to go out, both Changmin and Jihye haranguing him into coming along for lunch. Junsu is coming along as well sans Yoochun, and Yunho appreciates his friends and sibling trying to make sure he does not feel left out. He knows they are trying to distract him after news of Hero Jaejoong’s press statement hits all the major networks and is broadcast on the noon bulletins.</p>
<p>His phone beeps, and he freezes mid-step. He has assigned personalised tones on his private phone, and that is the tune for Jaejoong.</p>
<p>Instead of running back into his bedroom, Yunho walks slowly out of his closet to the phone on Jaejoong’s side of the bed. He knows he is giving himself more pain than necessary, but he cannot help but think that way. It is too soon, and too raw to think otherwise. He dares not hope for good news with the message, but deep inside him, in his very soul, a drop of hope falls, its influence rippling out till he is able to pick up the phone to check the message.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>The pain that hits him when he sees what Jaejoong has sent makes him fist his hand and bite his lower lip hard, just to stave off the wave upset that he feels. His boyfriend…or is it ex-boyfriend? He is not sure anymore, but that selca hurts. He barely even registers the words, as he stares at the pale, natural face of the older man. But what hurts the most is the look in his eyes.<p>Jaejoong looks like he has been crying.</p>
<p>Why is he doing this? Why are they doing this? Has he never heard of the saying united we stand, divided we fall?</p>
<p>He finally tears his eyes away from the photo to look at the words accompanying it.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>I’ll come back to you soon… I miss you so much.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>How soon is now?</p>
<p>He sits down on the edge of the bed, and he types a reply.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>You look like you’ve been crying. Don’t cry…</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong chews on his bottom lip, his eyes pricking with tears again, and they fall as he replies, his fingers shaky as he tries to see through his tears.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>You know we’re still together right? You understand that right?</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Yunho clenches his jaw, feeling the muscles stiffen as he takes a deep breath before replying. The hurt when he saw the news bulletin is still fresh, and the pain from Jaejoong’s note this morning is still raw.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Hero Jaejoong and Anyang Halla’s captain U-Know Yunho are not together at this present time.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong bites back a cry of dismay, and his fingers fly as he types back furiously. Damn the PR agency, good god. He knew he shouldn’t have listened to them. When will he learn to trust himself? To trust his instincts?</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>We aren’t together. You’re at home and I’m not. At this present time, we are not physically together. Yunho… I love you.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Semantics, Jae… When did you become a spin doctor?</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Yunho’s matter of fact tone is killing him. He wants to ring the man up and rail at him for not even giving him a full day before giving up on him, but he knows that isn’t fair. He left. Yunho is understandably cautious. He pulls off his tee shirt, and gets out of bed, tugging the covers down and slipping into them. He does not care anymore that his potential mother-in-law is going to see him like this. If Yunho won’t forgive him, he is going to stay in bed. He takes another selca and sends it with a slightly longer message.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>You’re breaking my heart… I know I broke yours this morning, but it hasn’t even been that long and you’re already giving up on us? I promised to come back. I am coming back. Soon in fact. Don’t you trust me?</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Yunho massages his temple, eyes clenched shut to block out the pain. His boyfriend is definitely upset. He looks so vulnerable and hurt, and he cannot take it. Jaejoong is not playing fair. He walked away. He left. He doesn’t get to play the victim.<p>But that isn’t fair. They are both victims of their circumstances. Yunho cannot help that his Jae is Hero Jaejoong. And neither can Jaejoong help that Yunho is the heir to Jung Group. Their relationship is going to cause issues simply due to what they are, rather than who they are. Who should he blame then? Jaejoong had given him valid reasons for leaving, and Yunho had even acknowledged them, rationalising it, even though he does not want to. Deep down, he feels like it really is not necessary, but this is Jaejoong’s journey not his. He wants to travel with him, but he cannot force the man to take him along. And ultimately, he does understand where the beautiful man is coming from.</p>
<p>He does not have to like it though.</p>
<p>But he does not have to impose his dislike on Jaejoong either, and so he gives in to his true feelings, letting his own tiny little mask die a lonely death.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>You are not playing fair. I miss you too. So much. Everything still smells like you. I even left my phone on your side of the bed from habit. Remember how we always wake up with both of us on your pillow? My phone was just easier to reach on your side. How soon is now, Jae? Because soon is not soon enough.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong exhales shakily, relieved, as he sits up in his bed, typing out his reply.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>I called your mother and she is on her way here. She wants to take on the entertainment industry. Soon will depend on her…</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Yunho is strangely unsurprised. His mother and Jaejoong have had a weird connection since last Friday, and he is glad that his boyfriend turned to her for help.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>She wants to take on the entertainment industry huh? Between the two of you, I guess soon will be tomorrow ;-)</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>She says I’m cynical. I really doubt it’ll be tomorrow, but I will be asking her to attend the press conference with me tonight if she can. Is that ok?</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Why are you asking me? You do what needs to be done for you to come back to me. My mother is her own person. I trust her judgment. I love you.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Finally.</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s smiles as he climbs out of bed, cursorily fixing his bed before heading to the bathroom to freshen up.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>I love you too. Thank you for being so patient… Can I see you?</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Yunho frowns, staring at his phone and then back up as he looks out the window. He is really not yet in the mood to smile. Not even for Jaejoong because it will not be genuine and will likely come out as more of a grimace. He heads to the bathroom to look at his reflection.</p>
<p>What he finds is unsurprising. He is digging really deep within himself to be strong in the circumstances they find themselves in, and it shows on his face.</p>
<p>He stares at himself for a few more seconds before lifting his phone and taking a selca. The first shot shows the bathroom behind him and so he changes the angle instead of moving, and so the shot he ends up with is not dead on like Jaejoong’s. But a selca is a selca and he stares at it awhile longer before adjusting the photo settings and then sending it without an accompanying message.</p>
<p>Jaejoong is rinsing his mouth when his phone beeps and he almost knocks it off the counter in his haste to get to it. He is smiling when he opens the message, but the smile dies on his lips when he sees his boyfriend.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>“Yunho…” Jaejoong whispers as he holds the phone close to his face, fingers tracing the strong features of his boyfriend.<p>Yunho looks like he has matured overnight.</p>
<p>Gone is the sweet and playful jock with the lopsided smirk.</p>
<p>In his place is a man.</p>
<p>A man that Jaejoong knows has enough strength to protect him.</p>
<p>To protect them.</p>
<p>Yunho’s strength is clear in his features, in the set of his jaw and the implacable look in his eyes.</p>
<p>This is a man who can stare adversaries in the eye, and then proceed to wipe the floor clean with them.</p>
<p>This is a man who can face the masses by Hero Jaejoong’s side and will come out stronger for it rather than weaker.</p>
<p>This is the man whose mother laments at his seeming inability to translate the cold determination he has on the ice into his real life and workplace.</p>
<p>And with one photo, Jaejoong knows for certain that Mrs Jung is dead wrong.</p>
<p>Yunho can do anything.</p>
<p>And he is Jaejoong’s.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hall is abuzz with anticipation. It is almost time, and the live YouTube feed already has almost 100,000 viewers on it and the number is growing at a steady rate. The camera is panned to the stage where there is a table and two seats. No one knows why there are two seats instead of one, and the various entertainment agencies who have sent their own media representatives are all beside themselves trying to find out.</p>
<p>And in the media room of the Jung mansion, seven people gather.</p>
<p>The six men from Anyang Halla and the precocious baby sister of the captain.</p>
<p>Yunho had invited his team over, figuring that there is really no point in hiding from these men who know pretty much everything there is to know about him. There is still a good half hour till it is purported to start, and he finds that he does not even know enough about his boyfriend’s professional life to know if the man is going to be on time.</p>
<p>Kim Jaejoong will definitely be on time.</p>
<p>But Hero Jaejoong?</p>
<p>He draws a complete blank.</p>
<p>He is seated in the middle of the five seater leather couch nursing one of those Taiwanese milk drinks that Kangin and Han Geng have somehow managed to procure for all of them. Junsu is on his left and Changmin on his right. Jihye is still nowhere in sight while Yoochun is in the kitchen getting some food. Han Geng and Kangin take up the outer seats, each chatting to Junsu and Changmin respectively about the upcoming game. Everyone leaves him to his thoughts, but he knows that will not last long.</p>
<p>There are more seats in the room, an entire row of lazy boys in fact, but for some reason everyone is crowding on the long couch.</p>
<p>Yunho finishes his drink, and he stares at the plastic cup in his hand. His thoughts are not really fixed on any one thing. Lunch had been a disaster with Jihye and Changmin quarreling almost upon arrival. She had gone to the bathroom and the waiter had arrived to take their order. Instead of sending him away to come back later, Changmin opted to make her order for her because apparently she always has the same thing from that particular restaurant.</p>
<p>Well, apparently being to the restaurant three times before is not a good enough reason for him to order for her.</p>
<p>He shakes his head at the memory of Jihye fuming about Changmin ordering her the traditional ginseng chicken broth because she had been craving meat.</p>
<p>
  <i>”Chicken is meat.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Chicken is not meat. Meat is meat.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Don’t be ridiculous. Chicken is meat. It is white meat.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“White. Black. I don’t care. I want meat and chicken is not meat.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“It’s white or red not black. Jihye, you’re being stupid. Ask your brother.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I’m not getting into this.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Ask Junsu then.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I’m definitely not stupid, Max. That’s your girlfriend not mine.”</i>
</p>
<p>And just like that, Jihye turns on Junsu instead, protesting his choice of words, and lunch had been a very noisy affair.</p>
<p>Yunho had been appreciative of the distraction though and the lack of questions sent his way because of Jihye’s theatrics. His bratty little sister had ended up ordering the most expensive <i>meat</i> dish on the menu, something about the beef being imported all the way from New Zealand or something and it cost over 100,000 won per hundred grams. Her one dish had cost more than the three of theirs combined, and she had insisted on Changmin paying for it all.</p>
<p>And that in turn caused yet another argument.</p>
<p>His goaltender had been fuming himself, and he makes a mental note to remember to pay him back for his sister’s ridiculous portion of the meal. Yes, it was meant to be Changmin’s lunch treat but his sister is too much sometimes, the final bill for the meal had been almost half a million won.</p>
<p>But clearly those two are far from done with their fight as Jihye walks back into the room hanging off Yoochun’s arm and whining to him about the disastrous lunch.</p>
<p>“Would you expect Xiah oppa to pay for your meal if you took him out?”</p>
<p>And clueless Yoochun, having had no idea about the catastrophic lunch, gives her the answer she wants to hear.</p>
<p>“Well, if I offered to take him out then of course not. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t?” he chuckles as she grins and then turns to glare at Changmin.</p>
<p>The goaltender ignores the twinge in his leg as he leans forward, pinning her with a cold gaze.</p>
<p>“You are not my girlfriend. You are an insufferable brat who thinks money grows on fucking trees or something. You need to grow up princess because no one is going to want you with an attitude like that.”</p>
<p>Jihye bristles, letting go of Yoochun’s arm and turning to face Changmin, her eyes flashing.</p>
<p>“You’re being presumptuous aren’t you? What makes you think I’m talking about you? As you said, I’m not your girlfriend so why did you have to eavesdrop and butt into our conversation like that? Feeling guilty are we?”</p>
<p>“Why the hell did you look my way then?”</p>
<p>“Why can’t I look at you? Must I pay for the privilege to look at you? You may be handsome but you’re not that handsome.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be purposefully obtuse.”</p>
<p>“Obtuse? Who’s the one being obtuse? I was minding my own business, having a perfectly nice conversation with Micky oppa and then you butt in with your stupid comments. You started this not me.”</p>
<p>Changmin leans back, laughing derisively, shaking his head.</p>
<p>The entire room is silent, watching the bickering couple. Yoochun has by now escaped Jihye’s clutches and is sitting on the floor between Junsu’s legs, and his boyfriend is whispering into his ear, updating him about what happened earlier.</p>
<p>“Please. Everyone in this fucking room knows you were taking a dig at me. You’re making a complete ass of yourself in front of the team. Or perhaps that’s how you like it, don’t you? You always have to be the centre of attention. Forget the fact that we’re here for your brother and not you. It’s always about Jung Jihye. Even when your brother gets dumped in public for all to see, no matter what, it’s always about Jung Jihye.”</p>
<p>“Oppa!” Jihye’s voice is shocked, her eyes large as she stares at the furious goaltender who has only just belatedly realised what he has said.</p>
<p>The whole room is now turned towards Yunho who is shaking his head ruefully, playing with the straw in his plastic cup. He is not upset, far from it. But he knows everyone else thinks he is. Or at least, that he should be.</p>
<p>Before he can say a word, Jihye moves, rushing forward and slapping Changmin clean across his face.</p>
<p>“How dare you! I thought I hated you before but I definitely hate you now.”</p>
<p>Changmin does not hesitate, reaching out and catching the girl around the waist, manhandling her till she lands backwards, unceremoniously in his lap, his hands catching hers, crossing his arms to stop her from moving as he holds her to his chest, wincing as she struggles but he hangs on. His voice is low as he speaks against her ear, but everyone can hear him due to their proximity.</p>
<p>“I am going to let you get away with that just this once, Jiji. But the next time you slap me for no good reason, I am going to turn you on my knee and spank you like the naughty child you are. I don’t give a fuck who’s watching. Spare the rod and spoil the child they say, and your parents have clearly never given you a good spanking. You are the most infuriating child I have ever seen.”</p>
<p>“You’re going to spank me with your rod?” Jihye’s voice is muffled against the scarf around her neck as she is being held too tight for her to push it out of the way. She had wanted his attention, and while angry with him for saying what he did about her brother, she is now exactly where she had wanted to be all along.</p>
<p>“Jihye!” Kangin’s voice is scandalised as the rest of the team burst out laughing, Yunho included.</p>
<p>Changmin leans back, with the crazy girl in his arms. He loves the brat. He hates her too, especially when she acts up like this. He is still trying to come to terms with it though, because he does not think she cares for him at all. He’d really like to think she does especially with her concern over his injuries and the way she nags at him when he does not call and most especially after what happened the previous night, but she is only eighteen and far too young to consider a serious relationship, which is why when he can, he reminds himself that she is still a child.</p>
<p>A child in a woman’s body.</p>
<p>A child who is almost nineteen.</p>
<p>A child who just made one hell of an inappropriate sexual innuendo in front of her brother no less who seems more amused than anything else about the whole thing.</p>
<p>“God help me.”</p>
<p>“Too late for god, Max.” Yunho finally speaks, patting his friend’s knee comfortingly. He had seen the twinkle in his pouting sister’s eye, and he knows she is pushing on purpose. Why she has is finally becoming clear to him after that utterly forward statement.</p>
<p>“Then someone please help me.”</p>
<p>“You probably should let her go first if you want help,” Yoochun’s voice is tinged with amusement as he looks at the young goaltender still holding onto Yunho’s impossible baby sister tightly.</p>
<p>“I can’t…”</p>
<p>Changmin is done with dating. At the ripe old age of almost 25, he is actually ready to settle down. He is not sure when exactly it is that Jihye wormed her way under his skin, but worm she definitely has.</p>
<p>Perhaps it was during her last birthday.</p>
<p>He had found the tearful birthday girl in some remote corner of the mansion, away from her guests. They had talked, and he had discovered a very intelligent young girl under the layers of flightiness. She never explicitly says it, but he has a feeling she acts up because she wants attention. Both her parents are always busy, and her brother is never home, and thus she finds the only way she can get their attention is by being the biggest brat in the whole universe.</p>
<p>Honestly, if brattiness was an art form, Jihye would be the world renowned expert.</p>
<p>However, the reason for his irritation with the girl is in part due to a very acute case of blue balls. She had come over last night complaining bitterly about how loud Hero Jaejoong is and had pouted her way into his bed. And when he had tried to sleep on the couch, a sleepy and sulky Jihye had come out of his bedroom wrapped in his blankets and whining that his bed is too big and she cannot sleep.</p>
<p>And really, he should know that was one hell of a ridiculous reason not to be able to fall asleep, but his couch wasn’t made for his tall frame to sleep on, and so he had not so reluctantly agreed to keep her company.</p>
<p>The little brat had made a grand show of building an obnoxiously huge fort down the centre of the bed, and he had lain awake on his side as she tossed and turned.</p>
<p>And then after about half an hour, a rumpled face appears over the mountain of pillows and cushions between them, her tone utterly disgusted, her pout in full evidence, as she admits she cannot sleep because of the wall that she built.</p>
<p>After demolishing said wall, true enough, she falls asleep within five minutes.</p>
<p>Ten minutes later, she is practically on top of him.</p>
<p>Changmin did not get a wink of sleep. At one point, her hand had actually landed on his crotch, and it had taken a lot for him not to hurl her off him. It got so bad he even considered the notion that she wasn’t actually asleep, and was only pretending to be.</p>
<p>Whenever an opportunity arose for him to move away, she followed him across the bed, till at about 4am, he found himself half dangling off the bed, only holding on because of her weight on the other half of him.</p>
<p>And then…</p>
<p>
  <i>”Oppa…”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“You’re not asleep?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I can’t because you keep moving.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Do you always sleep on people?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Just you.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Why?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“You feel safe.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Safe? You’re not safe right now, Jiji. Can you get up and move over to your side of the bed.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I have a side already? Aren’t we doing this a little backwards? Why am I not safe? Are you going to attack me or something? I go to martial arts class with Mum so don’t go getting any ideas now.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Backwards? What the hell are you talking about? I’m going to fall off the bed if you don’t move. And as for attacking you? Hardly. I wouldn’t attack you if you were the last female on earth, you brat.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Why do you always do that? Why do you always call me a brat?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Because you are one.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I thought you understood…”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Understood what? That you are ridiculous and difficult and insufferable to be around?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Better to be that than a blind fool. At least I can fix those traits. I don’t think your blindness can be fixed.”</i>
</p>
<p>She had not just flung herself off him then, but had stormed out of the room, blankets and all. Changmin had followed her after about fifteen minutes, giving himself time to will his raging boner away and his annoyance with her, not to mention the insane urge to grab her and shut her up with his mouth.</p>
<p>He had found her on his couch, sound asleep.</p>
<p>Actually asleep this time, as he had noted from her breathing, and he realised that she in all likelihood had not been asleep at all while in bed with him.</p>
<p>But what sends guilt pouring through him is her face.</p>
<p>She had cried herself to sleep.</p>
<p>He had carried her back to bed then, ignoring the ache in his leg and foot from the additional weight. It is testament to how soundly asleep she is when she doesn’t even flinch from his hobbling, her breath smooth and even. He had finally fallen asleep himself listening to her soft snores.</p>
<p>She was gone when he wakes up.</p>
<p>Changmin is snapped from his reverie by a soft female voice asking very quietly.</p>
<p>“Why can’t you let me go?”</p>
<p>Changmin takes a deep breath, and a quick look around at the other men around him.</p>
<p>His brothers, for all intents and purposes.</p>
<p>And the most important one is the man on his left, who is smirking slightly and nodding at him.</p>
<p>He sighs, tightening his arms around the rather obnoxious teenager who feels very right sitting all quiet on his lap. But he has to admit to himself that he likes her riled up and screechy too because he loves the fire in her eyes and her willfulness, not to mention the fact that it gives him a very good excuse to shut the little brat up.</p>
<p>“Because I don’t want to.”</p>
<p>Jihye’s pulse quickens, and she is both glad and upset that they have such a huge audience. On the one hand, he cannot take it back with her brother right next to her, and on the other, she really just wants to burst into tears from both happiness and annoyance at the dumb old man who had taken almost three years of her short life to realise how much she adores him.</p>
<p>And she really hates crying in front of people.</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“Must you ask? Do you really not know? You’re a smart girl, you figure it out.”</p>
<p>“Oh so now I’m smart, am I? This afternoon I was a stupid brat. Make up your mind you ass!”</p>
<p>Changmin groans as his teammates start chuckling. He buries his nose in her fragrant hair, so thick and soft, and falling about her shoulders in soft waves. He prefers it when she has it up in a high ponytail, showing off her neck. His body tightens at the memory of her running into the dining room one day with half her face made up, and a makeup brush in her hair, holding it in a loose bun. She had been practicing for some test at the beauty school she was attending and wanted her brother’s opinion on her makeup.</p>
<p>Jihye has the long neck that her brother has, and Changmin had stared at that pale column the whole time, resisting the urge to reach out and touch her. He remembers Yunho’s knowing look after she skips merrily out of the room, and he groans to himself, wondering if he has been obvious the whole time.</p>
<p>And if he has, then Jihye surely must have noticed.</p>
<p>“We’re going out.”</p>
<p>“No, we’re not. We’re sitting here and watching oppa number two and talking me out of ripping down his posters from my walls.”</p>
<p>Changmin scowls as his five so-called brothers start laughing.</p>
<p>“Oh, Max. You really have your hands full with this one.” Kangin’s tone is gleeful because even he, the slowest of the lot, understands what Changmin means.</p>
<p>“Do you need some pointers dongsaeng?” Yoochun smirks, tilting his head back up between Junsu’s knees and making kissy faces. His boyfriend is chuckling as he leans forward to give him an upside down kiss.</p>
<p>“From you?” Changmin scoffs. “Hardly!”</p>
<p>“So you’re a bigger player than Micky?” Han Geng questions, extremely amused by the whole thing. No one is a bigger player than their left winger. He is bloody fortunate to end up with a boyfriend who is secure enough in his affections that his flirting does not bother him overmuch. Changmin is slowly digging himself into a shallow grave. He is extremely interested to see how deep the hole is going to go.</p>
<p>This time it is Yoochun who scoffs as he pulls away from Junsu, straightening up, his beautiful mouth red and rosy from his kiss.</p>
<p>“If he’s a the biggest player then I’m the mother fucking coach.”</p>
<p>He gets a slap up the back of his head from a marginally annoyed Junsu who is wiping at his mouth and shaking his head ruefully.</p>
<p>“Must you always be the biggest player? You can be such an ass sometimes.”</p>
<p>“I only have eyes for your ass.”</p>
<p>“Enough.”</p>
<p>Yunho finally speaks up, just as the crowd around him break into raucous laughter once again. He can see his sister getting a little agitated as she looks back and forth between the men around her, her almond eyes showing confusion. He’d forgotten she’s only eighteen. His team borders on inappropriate most times and while she can give as good as she gets if her shockingly bold statement from earlier is anything to go by, he’d rather not be witness to it. He trusts Changmin enough to be more than happy to leave her to him.</p>
<p>Though if he hurts her, all bets are off.</p>
<p>“Min, do you want to try that again?” Yunho’s voice is quiet, and everyone else slowly falls silent around him. His expression is faintly amused, and affectionate, though he is using his team captain voice. A tone even Changmin would not disobey.</p>
<p>Changmin lets out a long suffering sigh, letting go of Jihye’s hands. The teenager makes to shoot off his lap, but he wraps his arms around her, holding her in place.</p>
<p>“Hush, Jihye.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Jihye’s voice is high, not appreciately Changmin’s tone at all as she bristles.</p>
<p>“We are dating. You and me. We are going out.”</p>
<p>Jihye’s eyes widen, her mouth falling open as she stops her little struggles to get free.</p>
<p>“Dude, she doesn’t look that keen,” Kangin teases. He is not serious of course, but it is difficult to tease Changmin and he is definitely capitulating on it.</p>
<p>And then to everyone’s shock, Jihye bursts into tears. She tugs at Changmin’s arms, and the surprised goaltender lets her go. Instead of running away, she tips herself sideways into Yunho’s lap, burying her face in her brother’s neck as she sobs loudly.</p>
<p>“What the hell did you do, Max?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t do anything!”</p>
<p>“Maybe that’s the problem.”</p>
<p>The team starts to bicker, while Jihye’s wailing just gets louder.</p>
<p>Yunho is shaking his head, completely lost as well as he hugs his sister to him. He exchanges worried glances with Changmin, wondering how the hell both of them managed to get it so wrong. He is willing to bet his comic book collection that Jihye is nursing more than a full blown crush on Changmin, so her reaction is more than a little perplexing.</p>
<p>After a couple of minutes, Jihye lifts her head up, turning furious almond eyes on Changmin, making even Kangin next to him shudder and recoil a little. The other three can’t see her expression, but they can definitely hear her tone.</p>
<p>“You are such an ass. You don’t just <i>tell</i> a girl you’re going out. You <i>ask</i> the girl first. Am I so unimportant you cannot even afford me that courtesy?”</p>
<p>“Is that why you’re crying?” Changmin’s is aghast as he eyes the tear streaked face of the beautiful girl.</p>
<p>“No, that’s not why I’m crying you jack ass.”</p>
<p>“Are we done calling me names yet?”</p>
<p>“No! I haven’t forgiven you.”</p>
<p>“Forgiven me for what?”</p>
<p>That gives the teenager pause as she blinks, looking so young with her tears clinging to her eyelashes. She looks a little scary as well actually, her mascara running down her cheeks and smeared all over her pale cheeks.</p>
<p>“Whatever. Are you going to ask?”</p>
<p>“Ask what?”</p>
<p>Instead of replying, she kicks out with her feet, catching Changmin squarely in the gut.</p>
<p>“What the fuck, Jiji?”</p>
<p>“Stop calling me, Jiji!”</p>
<p>“I said I wouldn’t turn you over my knee unless you slapped me again but I think that counts as a slap.”</p>
<p>“Oppa!”</p>
<p>“Good god, Changmin. I asked you to try again, not make my sister hysterical. What’s wrong with you, man? I’ve never seen you this useless around a girl or a guy you liked before. It’s like both of you are speaking a different language or something. All of us understand but you two don’t understand each other at all.”</p>
<p>“She’s impossible!”</p>
<p>“He’s impossible!”</p>
<p>“Look at her!”</p>
<p>“Look at him!”</p>
<p>“Jihye!”</p>
<p>“Oppa!”</p>
<p>By now, Han Geng, Yoochun and Junsu have all gotten out of their seats to sit in front of the other half of the couch as Jihye had her back to them in their original positions. They watch in fascination at the ridiculous couple.</p>
<p>Secretly though, all of them are very pleased with this development. Changmin is too serious for someone so young, even more so than Yunho at times and that is a feat indeed. He has been serious since the day they met him him, sometimes taking even himself too seriously that this childish spat he is having with their captain’s sister is rather refreshing to witness.</p>
<p>“Oh, will you stop? Your shrieking is hurting my head.”</p>
<p>“My shrieking? My shrieking?” Jihye shrieks, “You’re not exactly Mr. Quiet yourself you know?”</p>
<p>“Why the fuck did I have to fall in love with such a bratty child? God help me.” Changmin moans, hands over his face as he leans back, feeling a little sorry for himself.</p>
<p>Jihye freezes, looking immediately at her brother who is nodding at her. She sees the truth in his eyes and her heart skips a beat.</p>
<p>“What did you say?”</p>
<p>Like magic, the shrieky teenager is gone. In its place is a serious young woman gazing intently at Anyang Halla’s young goal tender.</p>
<p>Changmin drags his hands from his eyes and looks tiredly at his captain’s baby sister. She looks comical with the streaks of mascara down her cheeks. Her mouth is set in a straight line, something he has not really encountered before, but her eyes are soft.</p>
<p>So soft as she stares at him.</p>
<p>And he is tired of trying to posture for the benefit of his team or speak in cross purposes. He is normally so forthright, but with her, it is like he is himself but yet, not. He is forthright in the wrong way, always ruffling her feathers.</p>
<p>He looks around at the other men, all of them actually look hopeful, eyes wide and waiting and he almost laughs at the preposterous situation. But even he admits that he brought this on himself. If Yunho and Jaejoong can put themselves out there, falling in love over the internet of all places, he can put himself out there too can’t he? Jihye’s earlier words and annoyance at not being asked gives him hope that she at least likes him a lot, if not love.</p>
<p>And so he goes all in to the max, just like his name.</p>
<p>“I love you, silly girl.”</p>
<p>Jihye closes her eyes, letting the words sink in and washing through her. So many witnesses. Changmin will never be able to take it back. She is going to remind him of this day forever. She already said her I love yous last night as she lay sobbing on the couch waiting for him to come out and comfort her though, so she reckons he can wait a little while longer.</p>
<p>She opens her eyes, staring at Changmin’s face, her mouth curling slightly in a tiny smile.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“To the question you never asked. My answer is yes.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>~~~</p>
</div>Diamond Hall at the Grand Hilton Seoul is absolutely thronging with people. The feedback Jaejoong is getting is that the 300 seats have all been taken up by various media outlets which is a little surprising to him considering the short notice. Mrs Jung is not there yet, and he is feeling a little overwhelmed by it all.<p>His phone rings as he stares at his reflection in the mirror backstage and he answers it without looking at the number.</p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p>“Joongie? What is going on?”</p>
<p>“Dad?”</p>
<p>“And your mum. We’re both here and we only just heard the news. What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“I’m going to sort this out. Is there anyone hounding you?”</p>
<p>“No, everything is still quiet here. But what is this about Yunho? Are you two not together anymore?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong fiddles with the hem of his jacket. He wants to rub his face and thumb his eyeballs but he has a full face of makeup on and he is due onstage within half an hour so he cannot.</p>
<p>“We’re together. It’s just a little complicated.”</p>
<p>“Joongie?”</p>
<p>“Mum…”</p>
<p>Mrs Kim exchanges looks with her husband who nods at her, holding her hand as she clears her throat before speaking. Their son is on speaker phone, and they can hear the tiredness in his voice.</p>
<p>“I know we don’t understand your work as much as we’d like, and I know you prefer it that way. I know you’re doing what you can, and you’ve always done what you can to protect us from your life.” She pauses as tears start to clog her throat, but she fights against letting them fall. “But Jaejoong, you’re still our son. No matter what happens, we will love you no matter what.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong leans against the wall, and sinks to the floor, staring sightlessly out at the empty room that is filled with the cloying scent of various bouquets from a variety of management and entertainment companies. Instead of being a pariah for leaving his agency, the industry bigwigs are all trying their best to woo him to their sides. And yet he does not even feel the slightest sense of satisfaction when the largest offering of all comes from his first company.</p>
<p>“I love you too,” he finally replies, his voice a hoarse whisper, the words unfamiliar in his throat for these two people who have always loved him unconditionally.</p>
<p>Mrs Kim does indeed lose her battle with her tears then. Jaejoong has not said those words to them for a very long time. In fact, she thinks the last time was just before he entered the industry as a trainee. She smiles tearily at her husband who is also looking a little wet about the eyes. They had hoped desperately that somehow their son will come back to them, and those softly spoken words are to be cherished.</p>
<p>They know their son loves them. His actions speak far louder than words.</p>
<p>But sometimes, words help.</p>
<p>Jaejoong can hear his mother sniffling, but before he can say anything, the door to his dressing room opens, and he sees long legs wearing Louboutin pumps enter his vision. The feet move far quicker than they should in heels that high, and he suddenly finds his view filled with a beautiful concerned face.</p>
<p>Mrs Jung is more than a little concerned at finding Jaejoong on the floor, with a sad haunted look about his eyes. She takes the phone gently from his hand, recognising the device as being the one for his private line, and she wonders if her son is on the line. The singer does not protest as she crouches by him, balancing easily on her towering heels, as she tucks a stray curl of hair behind his ear before speaking into the phone.</p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p>Both Coach Kim and his wife freeze at hearing a female voice. It sounds familiar, but they cannot place it just yet.</p>
<p>“Hello, who is this?”</p>
<p>“Unnie?”</p>
<p>Recognition floods through Mrs Kim’s eyes, even though her husband still looks confused. She smiles at him, squeezing his hand as she answers the other woman.</p>
<p>“Ji Young, yes it’s me.”</p>
<p>Coach Kim exhales loudly in relief, as he recognises the name and now the voice. It cannot be bad if Yunho’s mother is with his son. In his opinion, Joongie has always deserved the best, and Jung Ji Young is the very essence of excellence. While Jung Tae Yong is the CEO and face of Jung Group, the man had confided in him a long time ago that his wife is the company. The dynamic couple have never lost the importance they place on relationships even as their company expands to becoming one of the largest in the region, and while they tend to lean towards being absentee parents because of their work, he knows that they will drop everything should Yunho need their help.</p>
<p>Yunho’s first year with Anyang Halla had been a bit of a disaster especially during practice because his mother had put the fear of god himself in his team regarding her son’s safety, and no one had dared to so much as nudge him.</p>
<p>And now she is here with their son, and Jaejoong’s reassurance to them earlier about still being together with Yunho is confirmed. It is not that he ever questioned it in the first place, but Jaejoong’s life is so complicated that having someone like Ji Young and her son on his side is something he will always be thankful for.</p>
<p>“Is oppa there too?”</p>
<p>Coach Kim smiles as he replies in the affirmative. That is the other thing he likes about Yunho’s parents. They have no airs about them, and are respectful despite their far superior status in society. Although he has not had very many dealings with them, he has always been struck by their humility in every instance that he has. It also amuses him that she picks up their nickname for their son, and he is more than willing to share the man with this family.</p>
<p>“Unnie, oppa, please have faith that I treat Joongie like I do Yunho. Your son is my son the way you have always treated Yunho as your own. It is my turn to repay the kindness you have shown my son all these years.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be silly, Ji Young. There is nothing to repay. Your son is my son, and my son is yours.”</p>
<p>Mrs Jung grins at Jaejoong who groans as his mother chides Yunho’s mum who has put the call on speaker. His dear little housewife mother is scolding one of the most powerful women in the country. There is something quite wrong yet right about this picture.</p>
<p>“Definitely, unnie. And maybe our boys will cooperate and make it official some day.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong starts to choke and splutter then, as the breath he just sucks in gets lodged in his throat. His crying mother from earlier starts laughing as she hears him.</p>
<p>“No pressure, Joongie.”</p>
<p>“He already asked and I said yes,” Jaejoong blurts out as a memory from late last week assails him and he colours as he remembers exactly what context it was that it had come up.</p>
<p>The ear piercing squeal from his mother makes both Mrs Jung and himself wince. He takes the phone from her, speaking loudly into the mouthpiece even though it is on speaker.</p>
<p>“Ok, mum. Hanging up now! Hanging up now!”</p>
<p>He can hear his father’s voice in the background, and all four say their goodbyes amidst intermittent squeaking noises from his dear mother.</p>
<p>The room falls silent as he ends the call and he lifts his head to meet amused almond eyes that are identical to his boyfriend’s.</p>
<p>“Yes, huh?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong shakes his head a little sheepishly, carding his hand through his hair and ruffling the back of it. He allows Mrs Jung to smack at his wrist as she straightens his rumpled locks, tsking at him as she finds her feet, pulling him up with her.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. We were joking around, but I think Yunho was serious.”</p>
<p>“And were you serious?”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t have said yes if I wasn’t. I wouldn’t lead him on like that. I didn’t mean yes right now, but I meant a yes for later…”</p>
<p>She hums in acknowledgment, fixing his hair again, and he realises something which makes him crack up.</p>
<p>“What’s so funny?”</p>
<p>“You are pretty tall.”</p>
<p>Mrs Jung pauses, realising that he is right. She is looking down at him. While her height is very useful at work, she is not here to overshadow Jaejoong in any way and the clear inches between them is going to be a little awkward to see.</p>
<p>“I can’t go out there towering over you. Damn these heels. I’m sorry, I forgot.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong is still chuckling, feeling a little lighter for some reason as Mrs Jung looks at him in chagrin.</p>
<p>“I really don’t care. Tower over me all you want. At least everyone will know where Yunho got his height from. Maybe I can stay tucked into your side and pretend you’re him.”</p>
<p>Mrs Jung wrinkles her nose, before shaking her head as she straightens.</p>
<p>“You need to be Hero Jaejoong today, not the shy man my son brought home last week. I will be your mother, as well as the Chief Financial Officer and President for Jung Group where necessary, but first and foremost, I am always your mother. You cannot show a single sign of weakness. Not one. I defer to you today, not the other way round. Don’t look towards me for help if you’re not sure about something. I am there for the world to know that you have the support of my family. If you want me to answer something, then direct the question to me, but do not hesitate when doing so. Not one sign, Jaejoong. Be the cold, aloof, sneering rock star everyone knows and loves, but do try and be personable as well because as of now you are representing yourself. No one will be brushing out your tracks for you should you screw up.”</p>
<p>“Not even you?” Jaejoong asks half jokingly.</p>
<p>Mrs Jung pins him with a level gaze. “If you ask for help, I will always come to your aid. But I also believe in letting you learn from your own mistakes. It’s the only way you’ll grow. This is why you butt heads with my son. You’re used to getting your own way. Used to people picking up after your messes. You’re just used to behaving in a certain way. I understand why you do it, but the result of that is all these lackeys pandering after you trying to keep you happy. Yunho on the other hand is used to people jumping when he says jump. He says jump, and you ask why. You expect him to clean up after you, and he asks why. Both of you still have a long way to go in terms of growing. Yunho might seem more mature sometimes, but trust me, that boy can do with someone saying no to him once in a while.”</p>
<p>“The way he says no to you?”</p>
<p>“Exactly the way he says no to me.” Mrs Jung grins before continuing. “Remember what we talked about this afternoon? We need the world to know that you are not only coming back from the hiatus <i>imposed on you by your former company</i> but you are going to be your own company. It is up to you if you want to mention this tonight but know that the wheels are in motion. I’ve spent the last two hours with my legal team digging up whatever else that is left that I don’t possibly know about Seunghyun and my acquisitions team is at this very moment putting together everything you will need to take back what belongs to my son.”</p>
<p>“Why me? Why not you? It’s as much your money as it is his and I have no claim over either of it. I don’t want your money… you know this.”</p>
<p>“I could have taken back the company any time in the last few years, Jaejoong. But I had no need for it. The man is operating under the severely misguided notion that I don’t know what is going on. He has wasted enough of my time and my son’s time, and I was not going to give him any more of it. But after what Jihye told us, I would love nothing more than to run him out of this country. You have given me the perfect opportunity to do so, and I really should thank you.”</p>
<p>She pauses, straightening Jaejoong’s clothes and brushing off stray piece of lint off his shoulder before continuing, her eyes unseeing as she speaks, staring at the collar of Jaejoong’s shirt.</p>
<p>“I am not vindictive, not even when it comes to my children. I am protective as hell, yes, but my children need to learn how to fix their own problems too. I will step in if I see them heading towards disaster, but if the catastrophe has already hit, I will be a mother to my children and work past my own feelings towards what happened to make sure they are ok. I’m not a huge fan of dwelling on the past and what could have been. The only time I look in the past is to reminisce fondly or to learn from my mistakes. I work in the present and the future. What can I do to make sure it does not happen again? Have my children learned from their mistakes? Do they need another lesson? However, right now, a sound business opportunity has come up and the businesswoman in me really cannot pass it up now can I?”</p>
<p>Mrs Jung smirks, and Jaejoong feels a shiver running through him. Her eyes are steely and cold, and it reminds him of the selca Yunho had sent him.</p>
<p>“The man preyed on my children. My young teenage daughter and my too-trusting son. I can forgive the money issue because despite his cheating ways, he did not ruin my son’s view of love. But I cannot forgive what he did to Jihye.”</p>
<p>“Fuck…” Jaejoong exhales quietly, his eyes widening.</p>
<p>Mrs Jung’s gaze is drawn sharply back up to meet his eyes, and they narrow, her tone is icy and curt, snapping out three words like a whip. Her instincts are tingling and she knows something is up.</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong shakes his head, as the realisation dawns on him. He knows he has to say something because no one denies this woman in that tone, but ultimately it is not his to tell.</p>
<p>“Remember how Kangin beat him up?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes. I had my lawyers on standby but the man never pressed charges which I find rather odd considering all the noise he made when you broke his finger last month.”</p>
<p>“I’ve just figured out why he didn’t.”</p>
<p>“And why didn’t he?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong takes a deep breath, mustering everything of Hero Jaejoong that he has to deny this woman the one thing he truly cannot share with her. He knows Yunho may or may not kill him for even saying this much, but if anyone can defy this woman, it will be her son. It really is not his secret to tell, but deep down, he also believes Yunho needs to tell his parents about it. While it may never come up should their relationship progress to its natural conclusion, he does not want Yunho to have to go through the painful and awkward moment later in life about stupid heirs.</p>
<p>“I can’t tell you.”</p>
<p>“Can’t or won’t?”</p>
<p>“Both.”</p>
<p>“Something else happened with Yunho, didn’t it?”</p>
<p>“I can’t say. I’m really sorry, but I cannot.”</p>
<p>Mrs Jung steps back and eyes the rock star who is staring up at her, his own eyes hard but yet apologetic at the same time.</p>
<p>“Would you rather I string up his team by their toes and force them to talk?”</p>
<p>“That sounds like the type of thing I would threaten them with…give or take a riding crop or two. I didn’t realise you were that way inclined. Though I suppose the shoes should have been a good indication.”</p>
<p>Hero Jaejoong smirks, and just like that, Mrs Jung’s anger dissolves as she stares at the stunning rock star with the wicked grin gazing pointedly at her Louboutin Fifi spikes pumps, before his eyes travel slowly and appraisingly up her body, a wicked glint in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Not to mention that dress. Tell me Mama Jung, how many cows died to make that outfit?”</p>
<p>She recovers quickly, sending him a smirk of her own as she shrugs. “It’s Versace and a gift. I normally wouldn’t wear something like this but I dress for the occasion and this is Hero Jaejoong’s press conference. Like my spikes do you, Hero? We match,” she responds, this time her gaze over his clothes. She wags a finger at him as he flashes his tongue stud at her. “This conversation is not over yet but we have a press conference to get to. Ready?”</p>
<p>“It is definitely over.” Hero Jaejoong shakes his head at her, squaring his shoulders, his mouth already twisted into that characteristic sneer. “I’ll change into my other boots although you’ll probably still have at least an inch on me. Don’t wait for me. You go out first, and take your seat and then I’ll come. I prefer that you take the left seat.”</p>
<p>Mrs Jung does not answer, simply nodding and leaving the room first. While unhappy about whatever it is that her son and boyfriend are keeping from her, she is rather amused to find that Hero Jaejoong is not intimidated by her either. In truth, she rather likes his Hero shell. His is far more entertaining than hers that is for certain.</p>
<p>Her steps are staccato in the hallway, her beautiful face is cold and haughty, and whoever sees her automatically move out of the way. Some recognise her, but most do not because it is her husband and not her that is the face of Jung Group. The man while being an astute businessman, is also exceedingly charming and personable. A majority of contracts won by the company or given to the company are solely due to his ability to schmooze. It does help that he is young and incredibly good looking, having taken over the family business early due to the untimely death of his parents. The business has grown exponentially since then under his brand and his wife’s management.</p>
<p>Jung Ji Young has to hide a smirk as a couple of young men literally hurl themselves backwards out of the way as she stalks down the hallway towards the stage.</p>
<p>It is good to know that even outside her office, people sense enough to steer clear of her.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Jaejoong is texting as he slips his feet into the boots with the two inch soles.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Photo shoot from earlier today. I’m wearing this for the press con. And you know what? Mama Jung matches me… your mother is scary :X</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>The reply is almost instantaneous.<p>
  <i>
    <b>Beautiful, Jae… So cold and impossible to touch. Mine? And Mum? I’m glad she’s with you. Everyone is wondering why there are two chairs instead of one.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Everyone? I’m always yours. I’m going to out us for real tonight, but I still need some time to sort stuff out. Will you wait?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Yunho frowns as he nudges his sister’s feet off his lap. The chaos from earlier is quietening down, and he is aware of six pairs of eyes on him as he replies to Jaejoong’s message.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>The team is here as well as my sister. I’ll wait forever, but please don’t take forever. And are you sure that’s a good idea? You’ll be going against your own press release from earlier today.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I know. Believe it or not, I discovered more about myself between this morning and this evening than I ever thought possible. I disavowed our relationship in a misguided attempt to protect you, but I think I’ve got my head screwed on right this time. Say hi to everyone for me, if they’re not sharpening their knives that is.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>My mother have anything to do with that? If they are, I’ll blunt it for you.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>She’s terrifying.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Yunho smiles at his phone before turning to Changmin who is nuzzling Jihye’s ear, making his sister giggle, smirking slightly. “I hope you remember who my mother is. Jae just reminded me.”</p>
<p>“Oh fuck…”</p>
<p>“Jaejoong says hi by the way. To all of you.”</p>
<p>He gets a chorus of return hellos, though the one from Jihye is a tad sulky and insincere. He ignores it all though as he replies.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Everyone says hi. And she’s not that scary.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong is suited up, and ready to go. He keeps texting as he leaves his dressing room, his boots making a similar sound to Mrs Jung’s earlier, and the same people stay the hell out of his way as well as he stalks through the hallway.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Wait till you see her outfit. I think an entire herd of cows died to make her dress.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Yunho lets out a sharp bark of laughter, startling everyone. He laughs for a few long seconds before recovering enough to text back, wiping a stray tear away as he does.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>You just made me laugh so hard I started crying.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Don’t cry, baby.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I love you… Do what you have to do to come back to me.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong reaches backstage just as they announce him, and he can hear the loud ripples of conversation as the President of Jung Group walks out instead of him. He smiles softly, texting back his own <i>I love you</i>, before squaring his shoulders and taking a deep breath, closing his eyes. He can hear the noise in the hall growing louder, as people start speculating about her presence.</p>
<p>Unknown to him, a certain sometime producer is currently frantically trying to call his accountant to try and divest himself of his assets, liquidating them as quickly as he can, as he stares in horror at the screen at the tall woman in black staring cooly out at the audience in front of her. Her gaze is devoid of emotion and utterly cold, the only indication of her humanity is the sardonic crook of her lips as she stares down the camera, an eyebrow arched, before she takes her seat at the table.</p>
<p>She is his worst nightmare.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Dude, is that your mum?”</p>
<p>“Mum? Why is Mum there? Wait. What’s going on? Shouldn’t she be wanting to strangle oppa two like me? Why is she there?”</p>
<p>Yoochun lets out a low whistle as the camera zooms in on Mrs Jung. The cameraman must have the same idea he has because the shot pans from her Louboutin clad feet, up her shapely calves, slowly travelling up her body till it reaches her face. Her expression is icy apart from the slight tilt of her mouth. He has seen it often enough to know what it conveys despite the hardness of her eyes.</p>
<p>To anyone else, it means trouble.</p>
<p>To those who know her enough, that mouth is more of an indication to her mood rather than her eyes. Mrs Jung speaks volumes with her eyes, but that is usually for the benefit of an audience. She gives nothing away with them in public. But her mouth is another matter altogether.</p>
<p>The President of Jung Group is amused.</p>
<p>“Mama is going to have fun.”</p>
<p>Yunho nods, his eyes not moving from the screen as his mouth quirks to form an identical half smile to that his mother is wearing.</p>
<p>“It sure looks that way.”</p>
<p>Changmin is shaking his head as he takes in her outfit. “I sure hope they at least used the cows for meat or something. That is one killer outfit. Literally.”</p>
<p>“Do you really want to go into this meat discussion again?” Jihye huffs irritatedly from his lap, her arms crossed over her belly as she watches her mother take a seat at the table.</p>
<p>Changmin rolls his eyes, a motion caught by his teammates who all chuckle. But their amusement is short-lived as the are silenced by a very unimpressed female voice.</p>
<p>In a perfect imitation of her mother, Jihye’s warning sounds more dire than it actually is. “I don’t need to turn around to know you just rolled your eyes at me. Do it once more and I’ll put <i>you</i> over my knee and spank you.”</p>
<p>And like her mother, the tug of her lips is her tell that she is more amused than angry. Yunho catches this and smirks while Changmin simply lets out a long suffering sigh. The goaltender is still trying to wrap his head around what just happened in the last half hour or so, and fighting with Jihye again in front of everyone is probably not a very auspicious way to start their relationship.</p>
<p>But when he gets the time, he is definitely going to school the little brat.</p>
<p>Yunho’s phone chimes again, and he ignores the conversation around him as he opens his phone.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Seen your mum? Am I right about the herd of cows?</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>He laughs as he reads it, prompting Jihye and Changmin to lean over to look at his phone. The other four are busy discussing the pros and cons of dating a vegetarian and pay no attention to them.</p>
<p>Jihye snorts while Changmin chuckles as he reads the message.</p>
<p>“Great minds think alike.”</p>
<p>“Fools seldom differ,” the teenager counters, earning her a bout of tickling from her brand new boyfriend.</p>
<p>Yunho shakes his head, smiling fondly at the two before replying.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Changmin said something similar. And you’re one to talk with all your leather jackets and pants ;-)</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong scowls at his phone, typing quickly.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Do I really need to castrate that boy? Why the hell is he with you?</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Yunho’s sharp bark of laughter draws everyone’s attention to him, but he waves them off airily, holding his phone protectively as he thumbs his reply.</p>
<p>Snatching the phone away from the young man crosses everyone’s thoughts at about the same time, and yet nobody moves to do it, all of them deciding against it for a similar reason.</p>
<p>Outside that room, only a handful of people have Yunho’s private number, and out of all of them, only one person can make the maknae captain laugh like that.</p>
<p>And they are not about to interfere, whether out of self-preservation or just the simple joy of seeing him smile again.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Sheathe your claws. He and Jihye just made it official about twenty minutes ago. I really doubt she’d be very pleased about you castrating him…</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Does she know about you two?</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Yunho winces, chancing a sidelong look at the new couple who are busy bickering before replying.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>There’s no “you two”. It was one time! And I think he’s going to tell her…</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Maybe I should worry about her castrating you instead?</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Yunho groans, massaging his temple. His sister is a little unpredictable so who knows?</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Can we change the subject? I’m feeling a twinge in my crotch and it’s not for a good reason.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Hero Jaejoong smirks as he pulls up the most recent photo from the album in his phone, typing a brief message before sending it quickly, putting his phone on silent and pocketing it.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Maybe this will give you a better twinge? You’ll see me in a few seconds but since you’re my boyfriend, you get a preview… This will accompany any press releases from the conference later.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Jaejoong is sinful without trying.<p>And when he tries, all bets are off.</p>
<p>And Yunho is far from immune.</p>
<p>Yunho swallows his low moan, though not quickly enough because both Junsu and Yoochun look suspiciously at him. He does not bother replying as he drops his phone and hands into his lap, tugging surreptitiously at his shirt to cover his growing arousal.</p>
<p>But he is not quick enough as Yoochun starts laughing, and shaking his head.</p>
<p>“Really, Yunho? Really?”</p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p>Junsu smirks, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Yoochun’s neck, whispering in his ear. Whatever he says must have left an impression because Yoochun does not bother hiding his own moan.</p>
<p>Cushions suddenly fly from everyone, thrown at the canoodling couple, distracting everyone momentarily as they tease the two forwards.</p>
<p>Five minutes after the press conference is scheduled to start, Hero Jaejoong walks out.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck.” Kangin’s awestruck voice causes everyone’s heads to turn to the screen, and everyone lets out similar shocked exclamations.</p>
<p>“Oh yes, I want to fuck…”</p>
<p>“Oh my god, oppa…” Jihye has no idea whether she’s referring to her boyfriend who just blurted that out or the man on the screen. In the end she decides she’s talking to them both. Oddly, she really can feel no jealousy whatsoever at Changmin’s obvious appreciation of Hero because let’s be real, everyone wants a piece of that man. Her included.</p>
<p>“There is definitely a god…”</p>
<p>“I wonder if Yunho would be up for a swap… I know Hero probably would be.”</p>
<p>“I really do NOT want to fuck my best friend so you can stop right there Micky Yoochun.”</p>
<p>Yunho merely arches his brow, rather amused at everyone’s dumbstruck expressions as he settles back comfortably, watching his boyfriend stalk out from backstage. The feathery whatever it was from the first photo is nowhere to be seen, his boyfriend dressed in the cropped leather jacket of the second photo, and he watches as Hero casually shrugs it off, dropping it carelessly on the table, exposing his black mesh net top underneath in full.</p>
<p>The camera zooms in, and Yunho can make out the piercing, and he knows his teammates do too as one by one, low whistles of appreciation echo in the room. It is testament to how open his team is about their sexuality when even Changmin and Han Geng, the more placid ones remark on him just as much as the other three.</p>
<p>“You guys are disgusting. That’s my oppa’s boyfriend!”</p>
<p>“Says the girl who has half naked posters of <i>her oppa’s boyfriend</i> plastered all over her walls,” Changmin quips, eyes still on the screen though his arms are securely around his brand new girlfriend.</p>
<p>“Do you care?”</p>
<p>“Maybe, but I really wouldn’t want to go toe to toe with him with my injured leg. I’d also be a hypocrite because that man is unbelievable.” He tightens his hold on Jihye who starts to wriggle in his lap, trying to get away from him, before he continues. “And besides, he has eyes for no one but your brother. I thought he dumped him this afternoon and yet there he is with your scary as fuck mother next to him. That man has balls and the reason he does is in part because of your brother I’m sure. ”</p>
<p>“Don’t forget he threatened to castrate you.” Junsu points out cheerfully, earning himself a jab to the shoulder from Changmin.</p>
<p>“He what!” Jihye whirls around, eyes wide and her mouth gaping. “Why would he want to castrate you?”</p>
<p>“Uh…”</p>
<p>Everyone is laughing now, even Han Geng who is bent over double, chortling as he gasps out. “Good luck, man.”</p>
<p>“Good luck?” Jihye looks around her confusedly.</p>
<p>Yunho, feeling sorry for his friend, directs everyone’s attention back to the screen. “Shut up, everyone. You can all leave if you want to discuss other stuff because I want to watch this.”</p>
<p>The room falls silent once again as seven pairs of eyes turn to the screen.</p>
<p>Jihye leans back, mouth against Changmin’s jaw. “I’m not forgetting this. You’re going to tell me what the hell is going on.”</p>
<p>Changmin merely squeezes her waist in response, dropping his head back against the sofa and swallowing his groan.</p>
<p>How dead will he be at the end of the night?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>~~~</p>
</div>He taps the mic, checking for the sound before pulling it towards him, leaning forward slightly and pressing his lips against it. His voice is low and he drawls a little lazily, giving the impression that he is in no hurry and honestly cannot care less about whatever the hell is going on around him. He is squeezing Mrs Jung’s hand under the table, but no one can see that.<p>“Do all of you have your press packs?”</p>
<p>A ripple of sound from the quiet crowd answers his query.</p>
<p>Hero arches an eyebrow. His eyes are expressive and unfettered by his usual accessory of expensive sunglasses. His hair is styled up high and out of his face, and he knows he looks every inch the rock star. Mrs Jung had taught him how to keep his eyes hard if necessary, regardless of how he is feeling, and while he understands the lesson, he is not sure how well he can pull it off. He has always hidden behind his shades and his pair of Dita sunglasses are on the table within easy reach should he want them.</p>
<p>Mrs Jung however had suggested doing without the shades in an effort to be a little more…human. Less untouchable, though still strong. Everyone needs to know that he means business, and he needs to learn to convey as much with his eyes. The impact is a lot more visceral she assures him, because his eyes are so beautiful that everyone cannot help but be sucked in.</p>
<p>
  <i>”Don’t hide that power. Use it. Wield it like a weapon and strike them with it. Use your god-given strengths Hero Jaejoong. Don’t just rely on your mask because you may not always have accessories to hide behind. You certainly know how to fuck with your eyes, now use them to command. You shouldn’t limit yourself to anger and lust. Show your passion for what you love in your eyes. People can see and understand that. You have to give something of yourself to get something back. I know it’s hard but you have to put yourself out there today.”</i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong makes a mental note not to get on Mrs Jung’s bad side if he can help it. He wasn’t kidding when he told Yunho his mother is terrifying. He had coughed when she swore, and one simple arch of her eyebrow had him swallowing the rest of his bubbling almost hysterical laughter as she coaches him.</p>
<p>After the whispers and conversation dies down, Hero asks once again in a perfectly level tone, giving away nothing in his voice.</p>
<p>“Are there any questions before we begin?”</p>
<p>A few hands shoot up and he gestures to one of them. An usher runs to the man to hand him a microphone, and the reporter introduces himself and the media outlet he represents. It is a local tabloid, and Jaejoong hides his grimace of disgust as the man asks his question.</p>
<p>“How long will you be giving us? Can we ask any question we want? No topics are off limits?”</p>
<p>Hero frowns, letting go of Mrs Jung’s hand as he turns to face the man, pinning him with a cold gaze.</p>
<p>“Did you read your press package?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Then perhaps you need someone to translate it into idiot for you.”</p>
<p>He turns away immediately, dismissing the stupid man as his unflinching gaze roams over the rest of the audience. Camera flashes are going off non-stop but Hero Jaejoong is used to it, and he does not bat an eyelid.</p>
<p>Once done with sweeping the hall, and no further questions appear to be forthcoming, he leans forward to press his mouth against the microphone again. He makes his voice purposefully low and husky, lips pulled into a slight smirk that translates into his tone.</p>
<p>“Well then, the first part will be about my work. You have five questions and I will veto anything I prefer not to answer.”</p>
<p>Hands shoot up immediately, and the noise in the hall swells. His hand has once again found Mrs Jung’s, and he finds it reassuring that her hand is perfectly dry in contrast to his own slightly clammy one. He has been to many press conferences before, but there is always someone leading it, and other people around him from the agency or whatever acting as a buffer between him and the press. He answers the questions yes, but most of the time the questions are pre-approved and he has stock answers. The press conferences start to thin in the last few years especially since he tends to deviate from the standard answers with a few choice comments added for shock value, and his usual colourful vocabulary.</p>
<p>He gestures to a familiar face. A Japanese man he knows represents a reputable network from the neighbouring country. Like the earlier reporter, this man introduces himself and his network before asking his question.</p>
<p>“I apologise if this is not strictly a work related question, but I’m hoping it is close enough that you will consider answering it.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong remains silent, and the man takes that as his cue to continue.</p>
<p>“All of us cannot help but notice Jung Ji Young, the President of Jung Group seated next to you. You are now without representation in the East Asian entertainment industries although apparently your international contract with Universal still remains intact. Jung Group does not have any stakes in the entertainment industry in either South Korea or Japan although they hold exclusive contracts with the various entertainment agencies to export and distribute their products. Jung Group—”</p>
<p>Jaejoong interrupts the man, cutting him off.</p>
<p>“Is there a question in there somewhere? I don’t need a lesson on Jung Group’s business dealings. The extent of their association with the local entertainment industry is not a secret. Jung Group is the <i>sole</i> exporter for the big three agencies, all of which I see are represented here. Move it along please.”</p>
<p>The man flushes, blurting out his question quickly without thinking more about it.</p>
<p>“My question is whether President Jung is here with you in a personal or professional capacity?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong had been expecting this question, and so he leans forward, looking purposefully amused.</p>
<p>“I expected a better question from you, Kensai-san. You’re just toeing the line right there. Direct your question to President Jung herself since it pertains to her.”</p>
<p>Hero leans back, his mouth curled into an amused sneer as he sees the reporter looking back and forth between him and Mrs Jung. He has let her hand go, and the urge to cross his arms across his chest is high, but he knows the body language it conveys will be unfavourable to him.</p>
<p>Instead he nonchalantly picks up the bottled water sitting ready, pouring a glass out as the entire hall waits for the reporter to get a clue and ask President Jung his question.</p>
<p>“President Jung, are you here with Hero in a personal or professional capacity?”</p>
<p>Mrs Jung leans forward, her mouth close to the microphone but not quite touching it.</p>
<p>“Both.”</p>
<p>She leans back, her gaze level, and the reporter shifts his weight on his feet. The flashes are still going off, but other than that, the Diamond Hall of the Grand Hilton Seoul is silent.</p>
<p>When it is clear no further answer is forthcoming, the reporter sits down helplessly, angry with himself for the way he had phrased his question. President Jung is an unknown entity. CEO Jung is the one who normally attends press conferences or conducts interviews. The man is charming and engaging and has the knack of putting people at ease immediately.</p>
<p>President Jung on the other hand is usually hidden away in boardrooms. The beautiful woman is absolutely breathtaking and more than capable of being the face for Jung Group, but her countenance is such that it will take a daring reporter indeed to face her. The impression that she does not suffer fools is blaring loud and clear in the hall, and Hero Jaejoong’s clear amusement when he speaks into the microphone again speaks volumes.</p>
<p>“I’ll think about whether I’ll consider that as a full question since it really didn’t require anything apart from a multiple choice type answer.”</p>
<p>The reporter winces as the crowd titters. It is his own fault and he knows it.</p>
<p>The press conference continues, Hero once again selecting another person, someone he does not recognise this time. Clearly recognising someone does not always mean it is a good thing.</p>
<p>“How will you promote without an agency representing your interests?”</p>
<p>Hero scoffs immediately as he leans in to answer the question.</p>
<p>“My interests? The only interests an agency is interested in looking after is their own. All of you here know better than to believe the glitz and glamour of the industry. There is a bottomless cesspool of filth that underlies the veneer of rainbows and unicorns that you see.”</p>
<p>He takes a deep breath as Mrs Jung’s hand wraps around his wrist, squeezing it. He schools his face, his mouth turning down into a sardonic smile.</p>
<p>“But don’t worry, I’m not here to expose it to the world. I move in that cesspool, and my hands are just as dirty as everyone else involved in this industry. To taint them is to taint me. But I guess you could say that I don’t intend on staying neck deep in it. I intend to change it.”</p>
<p>His gaze is cool, giving away nothing as it roams the large hall. His own face stares back at him from flag banners on the sides.</p>
<p>“As mentioned previously by the helpful reporter, I am still signed to Universal and have been assured that everything will still continue on as normal. As for my local activities, I don’t have anything to promote just yet. I am currently in the studio once again since I am no longer tied to the hiatus requirements by my former agency. I will be back in a month for the Fukushima Earthquake Anniversary Charity Concert.”</p>
<p>“A month? Isn’t that too short a time to prepare a new album?”</p>
<p>“It will be a mini-album. Something a lot more honest and genuine. It will be written, composed and produced entirely by me without any meddling from management or industry bureaucrats.”</p>
<p>“What about promotions then?”</p>
<p>“I have spoken to the organisers of the charity concert and they are happy to host my comeback so to speak. As for South Korea, I have not been boycotted by any networks as far as I know, though if it comes down to it, even if networks choose to put roadblocks in front of me, I still have my people.”</p>
<p>“Your people?”</p>
<p>“My family. My fans. They are my family. Hurt me, and you hurt them. Hurt them, and believe me,” he pauses, the silence dragging out seemingly endlessly before he continues. “<i>You will pay.</i>”</p>
<p>“Is that a threat?”</p>
<p>Hero shrugs delicately, a mocking smile on his face as he pins the reporter who has far exhausted his one question limit. But he is adaptable and fluid, and it has not inhibited the flow of the press conference so he allows it for now.</p>
<p>“Take it as you will. But think about this. Who watches the programs? Who buys the products? Who fuels the entertainment economy and to an extent, the South Korean economy in general? Who buys up endorsement products simply because I represent the brand? If you have done your homework as I have, you will know that anything I touch turns to gold. I am not being boastful, I am merely stating fact.”</p>
<p>He pulls his hand from Mrs Jung’s grasp, holding the microphone to his mouth, his wrist draped loosely over the length like he would if he is performing as he continues to speak, smirking confidently, his voice carrying a hint of smugness.</p>
<p>“And besides, the lucrative funding from advertising on all the major networks are in part fueled by Jung Group in a roundabout manner. Everything is interconnected. I really don’t think anyone wants this complicated web to unravel.”</p>
<p>“Are you saying Jung Group—”</p>
<p>And Jaejoong cuts off this reporter as well.</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure you have reached your limit of questions. Next please.”</p>
<p>The whole process starts all over again, and Hero is drumming his fingers impatiently as the new reporter fiddles with the microphone. The girl is from the Seoul University paper and looks extremely nervous. He relaxes slightly, feeling for her as he leans back and waits.</p>
<p>“Uh…I’m sorry I wasn’t expecting to be picked.”</p>
<p>To the entire hall’s surprise, Hero smiles, as he take the microphone from the short stand on the table, pressing it against his lower lip as he speaks, his voice low as he drops it a tad.</p>
<p>“Take your time, Jiyeon-ssi.”</p>
<p>The girl’s eyes widen, and she clears her throat into the microphone.</p>
<p>Even at the distance, Hero can see her hands shaking.</p>
<p>He remembers Mrs Jung’s advice from earlier about distracting and manipulating should things get a little uncomfortable. He does not want to put her in a spot about Jung Group, and he hopes to turn the audience’s mind away from the end of the last reporter’s spate of questions to something else. Easing the anxious young woman is a good an excuse as any, so he starts to hum into his microphone, his bottom lip dragging on the head of mic suggestively as he starts to sing.</p>
<p>
  <i>”Neoege jugo sipeo… niga johahaneun aiseukeurim…”</i>
</p>
<p>The girl freezes, and he waves his hand at her, as if to tell her everything will be ok.</p>
<p>
  <i>”Soljikhi japgo inneun nisonboda… neoui kiseuga joha…”</i>
</p>
<p>That beautiful voice that has two countries spellbound, and millions across the world in awe, cascades over the privileged live audience as well as the thousands watching on YouTube. The smooth melody is unlike what many are used to, but the promise of everything sexual in Hero Jaejoong’s voice, a trademark of his that gives his rock songs an edge, has his captive audience on the edge of their seats.</p>
<p>And his boyfriend back home staring slackjawed at the screen, his mind full of utterly vivid memories that has him shifting uncomfortably.</p>
<p>
  <i>”Uri, uri, mane bimil… moduga jiltuhalgeoya…”</i>
</p>
<p>The pause this time is much longer than earlier, the hall dead silent as everyone waits breathlessly for the next line.</p>
<p>But it never comes as Hero chuckles huskily into the phone.</p>
<p>“Are you ready now, Jiyeon-ssi?”</p>
<p>“W-w-what was t-that?” The poor girl stutters and stumbles, eyes so wide it practically takes over her small face.</p>
<p>“Is that your question?” The timbre of Hero’s voice is still very intimate, as he focuses his gaze on the girl who is already his to do whatever he pleases should he have a mind to.</p>
<p>Even the more seasoned reporters in the audience are swallowing hard, their eyes on the big screen that shows a closeup of the gorgeous rock star’s face.</p>
<p>Lips curled up in amusement, he flashes his piercing as he sweeps his tongue across his bottom lip, eyes dark and full of sensual promise.</p>
<p>Only Hero Jaejoong can make a simple question sound like an invitation to fuck.</p>
<p>“Y-y-yes.”</p>
<p>Hero smirks, and back at the Jung mansion, Jung Jihye is fanning her red face with a pillow while all the males are in various states of arousal. Yunho is no different, but at least he has a very good reason for it. He has no idea what the hell just happened there. Ten minutes ago he is certain Hero Jaejoong is slowly but surely being pushed into a corner, but now he will be completely unsurprised to find everyone willing to lick the man’s heeled boots.</p>
<p>Now isn’t that a rather intriguing thought?</p>
<p>Yunho coughs, bending over at the waist, pretending to fiddle at the hem of his jeans. His pants are feeling way way way too tight. His brain has taken a turn down a rather deviant path, and he lays the blame wholly and completely on his boyfriend. Before Jaejoong, he never had thoughts like these. But Jaejoong is like a walking kink.</p>
<p>His walking kink.</p>
<p>Yunho groans, and there are a few sympathetic murmurs around him, everyone strangling on their own reactions to the man in all his Hero Jaejoong glory.</p>
<p>“What is this man?” Han Geng questions, staring at the screen.</p>
<p>“A manipulative bastard,” Jihye whines, rubbing her arms. “He’s done this before and it makes everyone forget their fucking names.”</p>
<p>“What’s your name?” Yoochun quips cheekily, though his voice is slightly shaky, eyes never leaving the screen.</p>
<p>“Jiji.”</p>
<p>The media room fills with laughter, as Hero Jaejoong finally answers the question.</p>
<p>“Just a sample of one of the songs from the new album.”</p>
<p>“H-how m-many s-s-songs…” she trails off, dropping the microphone from her mouth when she realises she’s asked a second question. Her face is flaming.</p>
<p>Hero purses his lips, pouting, pressing it against the head of the microphone as he runs a fingertip along the length of the body.</p>
<p>Up and down, his eyes unwavering as he seems to contemplate his answer.</p>
<p>His gaze is piercing, bedroom eyes as his eyelids droop a little as he turns towards the camera.</p>
<p>“I have three already half written. Perhaps another couple to round it off. I haven’t quite decided yet. One of these three will be the charity single for the Fukushima Earthquake Anniversary Charity Concert. I am fucking serious about coming out of this hiatus. This album will be for my fans to see who I am. One of the songs is dedicated to you.”</p>
<p>His lips never leave the head of the microphone, which in turn gives his words a breathy quality. Coupled with the husky timbre of his voice, the large hall is lost.</p>
<p>The girl sits down abruptly, her legs finally giving out on her and an usher quickly moves to take the microphone off her.</p>
<p>Hero leans forward, elbows on the table now, both hands holding the microphone, his accessories glinting in the light as his eyes travel over the audience once again, a very amused smirk playing about his mouth.</p>
<p>“Next.”</p>
<p>The cycle of choosing and introductions happen again, though this time only a handful of people raise their hands, most still a little befuddled by the rock idol.</p>
<p>“Are you worried about the quality of this album with it seemingly a little rushed and without the usual production budget that you are probably accustomed to?”</p>
<p>Hero Jaejoong scowls as he straightens up. Instead of staying seated, he stands, microphone in his hand as he steps away from behind the table at his full height, hip cocked out to give the audience the benefit of his outfit. His boots send him over six feet tall, and his long slim figure is a sight to behold coupled with the flashing eyes and his shapely unique mouth.</p>
<p>“You heard that sample. Tell me, do you really think there will be quality issues?”</p>
<p>His voice is arrogant and demanding as he sneers at the man who shakes his head mutely.</p>
<p>“Love me, or hate me, but you cannot deny one thing. I am a hard worker. I do my best even when I am feeling my worst. And Korea does love a hard worker. Why do you think I have so many fans? This album will be me. I am putting myself out there. I do not want to be judged based on how much money is spent on production. All the money in the world is not going to make me want to return to being told what I can and cannot sing. What I can and cannot write. What I can and cannot do. I want to be treated like a human being. I am not a drone or a robot. Nor am I a money-making machine sent out to the masses to make millions for people who sit in offices and do nothing all day but plot on how to gain the maximum output from the minimum of input. I don’t give a flying fuck about production budgets. I can write a song in an hour. My fans are familiar with this fact even if you clearly aren’t. I am giving myself wholly and completely to this album. That cannot be bought with money.”</p>
<p>Hero Jaejoong’s voice is strong and passionate, his eyes glowing with a light rarely seen in the hedonistic rocker. His stance is challenging as he glares out at the body of people.</p>
<p>“Last question.”</p>
<p>More hands shoot up this time as Hero stalks back to his seat, throwing himself into it. He drops the microphone with a loud clunk, irritation is clear in his body language as he downs a glass of water quickly.</p>
<p>Mrs Jung leans over, her dark hair melding with his as she whispers in his ear.</p>
<p>“You’re doing good. Everyone is a little off balance right now, and you should keep them off balance. Maintain your equilibrium, but do not give them time to recover.”</p>
<p>Hero nods brusquely, pulling away, his mouth drawn in a tight line, annoyance mirrored in his eyes. Perhaps he is being a little defensive, but no one questions the quality of his work.</p>
<p>No one.</p>
<p>He is arrogant for a fucking good reason. One week? One month? Heck, one day. He will give it his all.</p>
<p>He picks someone from the back of the room, an older female this time.</p>
<p>“Are you planning on setting up your agency at some point?”</p>
<p>The smirk on Hero’s face is of a different quality this time, as he turns his gaze from the reporter and his live audience to the camera instead. His eyes are like shards of ice, as he glares at the lens. His mouth crooks into a cruel smile as he parts his mouth, exhaling into the microphone as is his habit, lips caressing the rounded head of the device. But instead of a sensual promise, the tone of his voice is deep and dark.</p>
<p>Menacing even, and utterly cold.</p>
<p>And no one understands why except two men watching the live stream at that very moment.</p>
<p>One of them is a tad annoyed, while the other is ready to piss his pants.</p>
<p>“I am looking into acquiring a management company of my own. Both President Jung and I have looked into entering a partnership to acquire one and we are in accord. There are a few out there ripe for the picking, but we have our eyes on a particular one. I think it’s about time I do my share of purging the filth from this industry.”</p>
<p>His eyes narrow, his cherry lips twisted into his characteristic sneer as he stares down the camera.</p>
<p>His eyes are flat and completely devoid of emotion.</p>
<p>Twin black diamonds framed by fake eyelashes and a face so beautiful some claim he cannot be real.</p>
<p>But Hero Jaejoong is real alright.</p>
<p>“You can run but you cannot hide. Not from me, and certainly not from President Jung so come out, come out, wherever you are…”</p>
<p>His voice is taunting, mocking as his eyes harden. The coldness in his voice sends a shiver through the audience, all wondering which unfortunate company it is. To question if his next words are a threat is redundant because everyone can see and hear it for what it is.</p>
<p>“…because I promise, if we have to hunt you down, it will be far far worse for you.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>~~~</p>
</div>“Fucking hell, does he know about Seunghyun?” Changmin exclaims loudly as he stares at the television screen that is currently showing an old music video of Hero Jaejoong’s. There is a ten minute break before the next half, and the media room is quiet apart from it. “<i>Everything</i> about Seunghyun,” he corrects.<p>“Of course he knows,” Kangin scoffs immediately. “Only one person would cause Hero and Mrs Jung to unite like that, and that is Yunho. I think the bastard would probably prefer I break his legs compared to what those two have in store for him.”</p>
<p>“But she doesn’t know though? Right?” Junsu looks at his best friend who is frowning and staring at his phone.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t know what?” Jihye asks quietly. The mention of Seunghyun has her curling up internally within herself.</p>
<p>“Nothing, Jihye.” Yunho’s voice is firm as he stares at the screen. He stands up, and everyone watches as he presses his speed dial, no one saying a word as they watch their captain leave the room.</p>
<p>The phone rings for what seems like ages, and he is about to hang up to redial when it is answered.</p>
<p>But it is not Jaejoong who answers, but his mother.</p>
<p>“Don’t distract him, Yunho.”</p>
<p>“Mum, what the hell is going on?”</p>
<p>“Hero is having his press conference.”</p>
<p>Yunho growls at the obvious answer, running his hand agitatedly through his messy hair.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe he told you.”</p>
<p>“Told me what?”</p>
<p>“About Seunghyun.”</p>
<p>“What about Seunghyun?”</p>
<p>“How he…” Yunho pauses, trailing off as he scowls at his reflection in a hallway mirror. “You’re trying to trick me aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Me? Trick you? Why would I do that? Are you hiding something from me?” Mrs Jung’s voice is mildly amused, irritating her son further.</p>
<p>Yunho takes a deep breath, thinking quickly and phrasing his question carefully.</p>
<p>“Did Jaejoong tell you anything about Seunghyun that you did not already know?”</p>
<p>She smiles, just as Jaejoong exits the bathroom and he catches it. He mouths Yunho’s name and she nods and he shakes his head, to which she nods again.</p>
<p>“No, he didn’t.”</p>
<p>Yunho sighs as he pivots on his heel and starts walking slowly back to the media room.</p>
<p>“I know this might be a futile request, but remember I’m your son, and I would really prefer if you did not do this.”</p>
<p>“It is futile, but I am not doing it because you are my son. Remember what Hero said during the press conference? Everything he touches is gold, and he is not exaggerating.”</p>
<p>“Please, Mum. I’m not that stupid. We have more than enough money to live several lifetimes at this level of comfort.”</p>
<p>“I knew about the company the second he registered it at the company’s office. I know whose money funded it. I could have acted much earlier but I didn’t because there was no need. But Jaejoong, your boyfriend, he needs a foothold in this industry. He cannot drift around without being rooted down. He can only go so far, being blown in whatever direction the wind takes him. He needs stability and I am helping him get it. Are you going to begrudge him that?”</p>
<p>“Of course not.”</p>
<p>“Then let me do what I do best.”</p>
<p>Yunho sighs, knowing that she is stating a very valid, very real case for her actions.</p>
<p>“Alright, I trust you. Can I talk to him now?”</p>
<p>“You can talk to him after. He doesn’t need you distracting him now.”</p>
<p>“Tell him I love him.”</p>
<p>“He knows, Yunho.”</p>
<p>“Tell him anyway.”</p>
<p>They hang up and Mrs Jung hands over the phone back to Hero whose eyebrow is raised quizzically.</p>
<p>“He says he loves you,”</p>
<p>The change in the younger man is interesting to watch as his cheeks bloom in colour, happiness entering his dark eyes lined heavily with kohl. His porcelain skin benefits from the touch of pink and the man looks even more stunning than usual, if that is even possible.</p>
<p>“Love becomes you.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“This hard shell you have. It’s difficult to maintain all the time, isn’t it? Yet you thrive and look incredible with it on.” She lifts her hand, licking her fingertip and pushes at a wayward curl on the singer’s head, trying to flatten it. “And yet you are even more beautiful with love in your eyes. I think your fans will react positively to a balance between the two. People can smell bullshit a mile away but when you speak from the heart, even the hardest of hearts will listen. Wanna try it out?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong chuckles ruefully as he allows Mrs Jung to groom him. “I feel like your science project or something.”</p>
<p>She shrugs, as she tugs at his collar, pulling the jacket close, noting how slim and tiny the man’s waist is. The cropped jacket looks amazing on him. The flashes of pale skin from his mesh shirt are a sharp contrast to the black of his outfit.</p>
<p>“We all need a little upheaval in our lives. My children keep me young, otherwise I’d be at the office eighteen hours a day.”</p>
<p>“How old are you? If you don’t mind me asking that is.”</p>
<p>She smirks as she pats his jacket down before dropping her hands to her side, nudging at him so they start walking in the direction of the stage.</p>
<p>“I had Yunho when I was 19.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong hums, worrying his lower lip as he thinks, “13 years older than me then. You really are young. What on earth do I call you?”</p>
<p>“Call me whatever you want.”</p>
<p>“President Jung?”</p>
<p>“That’s factually accurate, but rather ridiculous coming from you. It’s like Yunho calling me that.”</p>
<p>“Calling you Mum would be weird too.”</p>
<p>They pause as they reach the edge of the stage. They still have about a minute.</p>
<p>“Noona?”</p>
<p>Mrs Jung grins, the sudden softening of her features makes her look incredibly young. Jaejoong can definitely see bratty little Jihye in this woman wearing a three million won Versace dress. He returns her grin with one of his own.</p>
<p>“Noona it is, then.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>
    <b>Are you awake?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong reads the message with one eye, rubbing the sleep out of the other as he blinks at the bright screen in the darkened room.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I am now.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I just needed to talk to someone…i’m sorry…</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong places his phone face down on his chest as he rubs his eyes out properly. A look at the time indicates that it is almost 3am. He has been asleep for over three hours. The press conference had continued in a rather expected manner, with questions about Yunho and the like. However, the interesting thing is that they had not just kept to that as he had expected. The reporters seem genuinely interested in him as a person. He had fallen asleep watching the part of the recorded press conference where he had received a standing ovation.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Call me a sentimental fool, I really don’t give a fucking rat’s ass what anyone thinks. I want to be able to hold my own head up. At the end of the day, I am human. I get tired, I get cranky, I get sore and I get heartsick. I’ve made so many mistakes in my life but I have also learned from them. I want to be able to go home and tell my loved ones that I did something good today. That the choices I made mean something. My fans have been picking up on my under-the-radar charity work, donating rice wreaths, money and clothes that amount to millions of won in my name and on my behalf. And this is without me actively asking them to. Imagine what they could do now that I can act without fear of my own fucking agency taking me to court because I choose to engage in charity work?”</i>
</p>
<p>Mrs Jung had been right. Give something to get something back, and Jaejoong had found that it is not as frightening to show a part of his Kim Jaejoong self with her sitting next to him.</p>
<p>He remembers the insane chattering that had occured the first time he had referred to her as <i>noona</i>. He had seen the glee in eyes of the representatives some of the more unsavoury tabloids in the room, and decided right then that he will not be calling her that again after the press conference.</p>
<p>At least not in public.</p>
<p>Though his favourite part had been the end. A familiar female journalist had the final red card of the night. Red cards had been placed under seats randomly throughout the hall and only those with it had been allowed to ask a question during the second half.</p>
<p>
  <i>”You have just now claimed to be in a serious relationship with U-Know Yunho despite denying it earlier today. Are we supposed to believe that your relationship is not some publicity stunt to gain more popularity and support for yourself especially since this was meant to be a Hero Jaejoong press conference and not a Hero slash Jung Group press conference? Are you expecting us to believe that you seated next to President Jung up there on that stage is not a calculated move to rally more support for your own selfish reasons?”</i>
</p>
<p>She had far exceeded her one question quota, but Jaejoong did not care. He had bristled at her insinuations despite knowing she had a remotely valid point. He had even ignored and shaken off Mrs Jung’s hand from his arm, deaf to her whispered words as he stood up to answer the insolent reporter. He had done it without knowing who she actually was.</p>
<p>He stares blankly into the darkness as he remembers.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <i>”I have already explained why I did what I did regarding that press release so I will not go into that. I’m going to ask the audience right here to be honest with me. Before last week. Before U-Know Yunho slammed me up against the backboard of the penalty box and kissed the fuck out of me in front of thousands of spectators and millions more around the world by the time the footage made its rounds. Before all that. How many of you would have recognised this woman?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Only a handful of hands go up, including the reporter asking the question.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“How many of you recognised who she was today before Kensai-san mentioned who she was with the very first question of the night?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>A few more hands go up, but the number of hands now barely reach thirty, and most of them are from the established and more reputable networks.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“So about 10% of you know who she is? How many of you know who I am?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Nervous laughter and awkward murmurs start rippling through the crowd, but Hero Jaejoong does not let up as his cool gaze sweeps through the audience.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Don’t be shy now. How many of you knew who I was before even setting foot in this hall?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Slowly but surely, every single hand goes up. Some of the more enthusiastic ones, including Jiyeon from Seoul University have both hands in the air.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Alright then, since that is established, let me ask another question. How many of you would have thought U-Know Yunho kissing some random man from the public to be newsworthy?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>About half the reporters in the hall raise their hands.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“50% of you then? How many of you believe that me sitting in the lap of some random man on a plane be newsworthy?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Almost all the hands in the hall go up, save for a couple from the more reputable networks.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>His gaze finally lands back on the woman staring defiantly back at him, and her name finally clicks in his head.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Does that answer your question, Jihyo-ssi? Noona is here with me because I wanted someone I could trust to be honest with me. I’m sure you know very well that she does not give a fuck who I am, and if she thinks I screwed up, she will willingly tell me so. I don’t need her as part of any scheme to advance my own popularity because I guarantee you that over 90% of the people watching at home right now would not have had a fucking clue who the hell she was when she walked out instead of me at the start of this press conference two hours ago. She is also here because she and I will be business partners and I defer to her expertise in the matter should the questions be posed to me about it which they have. Professionally, Yunho and I have no need for each other. He is an athlete and I am a singer. More people know who I am than who he is, and I am not bragging, I am merely stating a fact.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He pins her with blazing eyes, silent till she looks away, unable to hold his gaze.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Unlike some people, and I can name at least two right now,” he pauses, his eyes turning to the camera, a clear warning within them. “I am not with Yunho for any other reason beyond the fact that I love him.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Hero’s mouth pulls into an amused smirk, his eyes flashing.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“And I consider myself fortunate that he loves me back…”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He pauses yet again as his entire face transforms into a man contemplating someone’s debauchery as he licks at his lips lazily, suggestively, a wicked look in his eyes, which makes male and female alike watching feel a little weak at the knees.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“…and he also happens to be one hell of a good fuck.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The room explodes in noise, but Hero is not fazed as he continues.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“And believe me, all that is worth far more than all the money and popularity in the world.”</i>
</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>He remembers Mrs Jung shaking her head amusedly at him when he turned back towards her after that. Well, he is Hero Jaejoong after all, and what Hero Jaejoong press conference is complete without a little shock value?</p>
<p>Jaejoong picks up his phone, searching through his folders for something before finding it and attaching it to a text message.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Penny for your thoughts?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The response comes back immediately.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Weren’t you the little cutie? What happened to him? Ok nevermind don’t answer that but trust you to make me smile when I’m feeling morose. How about I return the favour? ;-)</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Jaejoong chokes. He chokes and he sits up coughing, thumping at his chest as he stares at his phone. He swallows hard and then picks up his pillow and screams into it in sheer frustration, before hurling the offending pillow away.</p>
<p>What the hell?</p>
<p>He turns and sees a glass of water by his bed, and he does not hesitate to pick it up and dump the contents over his head.</p>
<p>And he howls from the sudden coldness across his overheated skin. He is starting to wonder what the fuck got into him when he told Yunho earlier that he still needed time. They can communicate but not see each other, because he needed time.</p>
<p>Time? What time?</p>
<p>He wants U-Know time…</p>
<p>Jaejoong groans as he leans back on his sodden pillow, not giving a fuck as he picks up his phone which thankfully was out of the way during the deluge.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I hate you so much right now. I really do.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>It’s your own fault. You killed that girl, and almost killed me when you really shouldn’t so now I’m returning the favour.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Brat.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Speak for yourself! I did not need you telling the whole world what a good fuck my brother is with him sitting next to me. I am forever scarred from that memory so you can suffer from blue balls cos you deserve it you ass.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong starts laughing. Seriously, the whole world practically at his feet and he manages to find possibly the only teenager who dares to call him an ass to his face.</p>
<p>He is still chuckling when his phone beeps again.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Speaking of my brother… did you know about him and Max?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong sobers up immediately, sitting up to pull the wet pillow from behind him and replacing it with a dry one. His body is still damp but he is rather enjoying the cool sensation.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Speaking of Max, I hear congratulations are in order?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jihye scowls at her phone, peeking over her homemade fortress at the goaltender sleeping on the other side, before she sighs quietly and types in a reply.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Hold your congratulations. I’m still angry.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong has already decided how to deal with this, appealing to a particular trait of Jihye’s that she shares with Max Changmin.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Angry over what? Something that happened a long time ago?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Angry that it happened.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Don’t be silly.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Excuse me?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong grins as he sees the reply. He can practically see the teenager bristling in indignation.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>It’s over and done with. Why are you dwelling on it?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Speak for yourself. You threatened to castrate him.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Well, that was just Hero Jaejoong talking. Kim Jaejoong is a lot nicer.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>So which are you?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Both. How about we make a pact? They look at each other sideways, you can castrate your brother and I’ll castrate Max.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jihye’s reply comes back quickly and it sends Jaejoong into gales of laughter, the broken sound echoing around his bedroom.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW I NEED BRAIN BLEACH NOW. WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU????????????</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Done being angry yet? ^^</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I’m just thoroughly disgusted now, thanks. You’ve been a wonderful help. SO WONDERFUL. Extremely wonderful. THE WONDERFUL HERO JAEJOONG. If only the world knew what an asshole you can be. I HATE YOU OMFG.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong is chuckling as he pulls the covers back up over himself.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Well, you were being silly.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jihye huffs, and she can hear Changmin grunting in his sleep. She knows she is being stupid, but getting it pointed out is not fun. Trust Hero to be an ass about the whole thing. But then again, she has followed the rock star closely enough to know that he is very possessive over what he deems as his. She has only seen it with the way he is about his fans, and to a smaller extent, the way he talks about her brother. If Hero Jaejoong is joking about it, then she knows she has nothing to worry about.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>If you’re ok with it then it must be ok. I’ll get over it eventually. But seriously… my brother?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Have you seen your brother?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I DO NOT LOOK AT HIM THE WAY YOU DO AND CLEARLY THE WAY MAX OPPA DOES. OR DID.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Then don’t ask questions you don’t like the answer to then, brat. Go to sleep. Feel free to give Max hell if you want for it, but don’t just dismiss him because of something that happened when you were still in diapers.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Not all of us can be ahjusshis like you. I can’t believe you called my MOTHER noona, btw. It sounds so wrong. Oppa was not happy.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong winces, agreeing with her. It had made sense at the time, and he now knows Mrs Jung’s grin had been one of amusement at his strange choice than anything else. In the car on the way home, she had suggested he just call her Jiyoung.</p>
<p>Well, she should have said so earlier!</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Ouch, fetus, ouch.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Ouch yourself. Everyone gave oppa hell for it. He’s going to have to live with the world knowing you call his mother noona. Didn’t he give you hell for it?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong starts massaging his temple, putting his phone down on his chest once again. His last phone call with Yunho had been a little strained, the man had actually hung up on him, and he now knows why.</p>
<p>
  <i>”I’m trying to be patient and understanding here. I’m really trying so I’m going to hang up before I say something I’m going to regret. I love you.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Uh… he’s not really happy with me at the moment.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Because of the noona thing?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Among other things.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Micky oppa is rubbing off on me because I can’t believe I’m saying this but….. Uh… fuck it out of his system?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong lets out a sharp bark of laughter, shaking his head. The girl is totally ridiculous in an endearing way.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Why is that a question? You’ve been spending far too much time around men much older than you, fetus. Go back to your school room.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I graduated over two years ago thank you very much, ahjusshi.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Then go to sleep.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I can’t… I built this stupid wall in Max oppa’s bed and it’s keeping me awake.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Then get rid of it, but don’t do anything I wouldn’t do…</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>What wouldn’t you do?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Max ^^</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>OPPA!!!!!!!!!</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong finally shuts his phone, grinning to himself. He has no idea how to deal with an almost nineteen year old, but Yunho’s sister makes him laugh. Not in a laughing at her kind of way, but with her because she is endearing in all her noisy screechy ways.</p>
<p>She just makes him smile. The whole family does. None of them are afraid or intimidated by him, and he cannot begin to explain how much he appreciates it.</p>
<p>Wide awake now, he decides to check his emails. A majority are all responses to the press conference from earlier, nothing really interesting or noteworthy.</p>
<p>And in the middle of the whole mess, he finds an alert to his DreamDate account.</p>
<p>Yunho.</p>
<p>He logs in quickly into the portal site, his heart thumping and he is back again to feeling all those things he feels when it used to be their sole method of communication.</p>
<p>He brings up the email, the subject line showing a simple smiley face emoticon. The time stamp is just half an hour ago, which quickens his pulse because maybe, just maybe Yunho will still be around.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I can’t sleep. I keep thinking about the last twenty four hours and it’s been a huge huge huuuuuuuuge mess to put it mildly. I’ve gone through every single emotion possible on the spectrum of emotions and yet I still feel as if there’s room for even more chaos within me. Unlike you, I don’t really have an outlet for all these feelings apart from wrecking the other team on the ice. And even that can’t be done because I agreed with Coach Kim to let the B team play this Saturday. How screwed am I?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I suppose I could go to work with my mother tomorrow… YOUR NOONA. For my sanity, please call her something else.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>And while I’m on that topic, I need to apologise. I hung up on you because I was annoyed at being teased about the whole damn noona thing, and blamed you. Fairly or unfairly is not the point. I shouldn’t have done that, and I’m sorry. I guess I’m really acting my age right now. It’s hard to describe when you’re not here but Kangin, Yoochun and Changmin are all pretty brutal when it comes to teasing and sometimes they don’t know when to quit. All three have almost driven Junsu to tears because of their teasing, but they really have no malicious intent behind it. They’re just unable to figure out when to stop. Yoochun is better now with Junsu since they’ve been together for so long, but he is still blind to my limits. I guess it’s because I normally give as good as I get, but this time I just had nothing.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>To be honest, it’s not just them. I’ve been skimming through crap online and some of the more unsavoury sites are even speculating about your relationship with my mother. There was this one shot someone captured where it looked like you were about to kiss her and guh… I NOW KNOW WHAT JIHYE MEANS BY NEEDING BRAIN BLEACH.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>While I’m on the subject of speculating… look what I somehow managed to stumble upon… Your fan girls or fan boys have a rather vivid imagination……….</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i>
      <b>
        
      </b>
    </i>
  </p>
</div><i><br/>  <b>That’s some talent right there don’t you think? And now I really can’t sleep… I cannot deal with these feelings alone. </b><br/></i><p>“Oh my god,” Jaejoong gasps, gawking at the attached fan artwork which admittedly is masterfully rendered. What the hell is this? Well, it’s nothing he does not want to do right the fuck now and because of his own rather impressive cockblocking skills, he is stuck at home, alone, in a wet bed for all the wrong reasons.</p>
<p>Jaejoong types a reply, hoping Yunho is still awake. He is chewing on his bottom lip, staring at the screen intently.</p>
<p>Yunho hears the chime as he reads yet another article about his relationship with <i>Hero Jaejoong</i>. The speculations are rife. And the way some of them spin it, even he is starting to wonder at the validity of their words. However, even as he does, he dismisses them, knowing how manipulative the media can be. As someone in the middle of this entire thing, he knows better than anyone else about what is going on.</p>
<p>His emotions have been veering all over the place that he finally understands why Jaejoong finds it necessary to hide behind a mask. He even understands his mother. To let people see your confusion is to give them a weapon.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>You have nothing to apologise for. Trust me, I saw the looks on some of the reporters’ faces the second the word escaped my lips and I knew there was no way I’d be calling her noona again. She said to call her Jiyoung. She’s only 13 years older than me and I really have no idea what to call her. I have half a mind to keep calling her Mrs Jung lol.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>And exactly what feelings are we talking about here? ^^</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Trust Jaejoong to latch onto the carnal. But if Yunho is being honest, he is also tired of talking about feelings. He is emotionally wrung out and all he really wants is to fall asleep next to his boyfriend. Is that too much to ask?</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Jiyoung or Mrs Jung works for me. But won’t it get confusing? Aren’t you going to be Mrs Jung too? :PPP</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Oh that brat! Jaejoong grins as he types his reply, chewing on his bottom lip, unaware of the smile he is sporting or his awakening body.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I actually think we’re looking at a Mrs Kim… I am older U-KNOW? :P</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Yunho lets out a sharp bark of laughter as he reads the email just as his mother pops her head in his door.</p>
<p>“I guess you two made up?”</p>
<p>“Mum!” Out of a teenage habit that amuses his mother immensely, Yunho slams the lid of his laptop down and glares at the smirking woman in the doorway of his room. “When you knock, you’re supposed to wait to be allowed entry. What if I was asleep and sprawled out naked?”</p>
<p>“Then I would have just covered you with the sheets. I gave birth to you. It’s nothing I haven’t seen.”</p>
<p>“But I’m an adult!”</p>
<p>Mrs Jung walks into the room, leaving the door ajar as she perches on the edge of Yunho’s bed. She pats his hand in a way only a mother can to her son, no matter how old they are.</p>
<p>“You’ll always be my baby boy.”</p>
<p>Yunho groans and rolls his eyes, leaning back against the bed, as he crosses his arms across his bare chest. His muscles bunch beautifully, but neither Jung notices.</p>
<p>“Honestly, if it wasn’t for Jihye, I’d be a momma’s boy wouldn’t I? You’d scare away every single person who wants to have anything to do with me and I’ll die a lonely bachelor living out in the pool house with my ten dogs.”</p>
<p>His mother chuckles lowly, reaching out a manicured hand to pat her son on the cheek. She knows he is not really angry when he does not push her hand away. He simply grunts, twitching slightly away from her touch but he does not pull away.</p>
<p>“So melodramatic, Yunho. And I really doubt I can chase Jaejoong away. I can try, but he’ll call my bluff and tell me to take myself off to the South Pole or something and I’m being polite. Knowing him, he’d just tell me to go fuck myself.” Mrs Jung pauses to chuckle at the horrified expression on Yunho’s face as she swears. “What? I can’t swear? He brings out something in me, and he definitely brings out something in you. Something I knew has always been in there but for some reason you’re afraid to show it. He’s a fighter, and he’s bringing out the fighter in you off the ice and I for one am really pleased about it. He’s definitely a keeper. I just wish I’d done a better job of chasing the others away.”</p>
<p>Yunho sighs, his annoyance and mortification melting out of his tensed body easily as he hears the quiet regret in his mother’s voice as she stares at his laptop. “It’s alright, Mum. At the risk of sounding cliche, I needed to go through all the frogs…” he trails off as he realises what he is about to say.</p>
<p>Unfortunately for him, his mother picks up on it immediately, and her smirk is wicked indeed.</p>
<p>“…to get to your prince? The way Jihye tells it, I thought Jaejoong was the <i>princess</i>?”</p>
<p>“Mum!” Yunho is beyond mortified now and he picks up a pillow to cover his face. However, the pillow he picks up has Jaejoong all over it, and as he inhales deeply, he groans just as desperately.</p>
<p>He refuses to remove the pillow though, inhaling, and dying a little inside, as he hears his mother chuckling. He feels her move off the bed, and while he cannot hear her footsteps, he does hear the door shut gently.</p>
<p>Yunho immediately drops the pillow from his face, inhaling the cool air deeply, but he stays hugging the pillow as he retrieves his laptop, typing quickly into it and hoping Jaejoong has not gone to bed.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>You there? Sorry, Mum dropped in to traumatise me even more than she already has.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong is flicking through his emails when the alert comes through. He wrinkles his nose as he grins while typing out his reply.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>It’s after 4am. Why is she awake? Actually, why are you awake?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Yunho is flicking idly through the Dream Date site when something catches his attention. He hears the chime but he ignores it while he explores his new discovery. His mouth stretches into a smile as he realises what it is. He checks his inbox, noting Jaejoong’s response before he opens a new window, testing the new discovery.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>UKNOWTIME: Boo!</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong is startled by the different beep coming from his laptop, as well as the sudden window that has just opened up. There is a prompt for a username, and after looking at the username of the person who has just messaged him, he knows who it is. He chooses a username and is rather tickled to find that it is still available.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Oppa: Boo yourself :P</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Yunho cracks up when he sees Jaejoong’s username. Trust him.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>UKNOWTIME: Oppa? Really? It’s not going to mean much now if you keep using it.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Oppa: And yours is just obnoxious. UKNOWTIME? :P</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>UKNOWTIME: UKNOW YOU WANT IT ^^</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Oppa: Down, boy!</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>UKNOW: Alright fine I changed it. Now change yours!</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Mjjeje: Better?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>UKNOW: What’s that supposed to be?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Mjjeje: In Japan they spell it as Jejung. So jeje… mj… make a guess?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>UKNOW: Michael Jackson? //scratches head</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Mjjeje: How does that even make sense? I’m about as far from Michael Jackson as you can get. We were discussing it earlier… :P</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Now it is Yunho’s turn to wrinkle his nose as he goes back to their email correspondence, trying to figure out what Jaejoong is talking about. He flicks through them, and it does not take long when something catches his eye. His mouth is twisted into a smirk as he starts typing in the chat box.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>UKNOW: Mrs Jung? //leers</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong cracks up as he types a response guaranteed to make his young boyfriend howl.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Mjjeje: Why are you leering at your mother?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>And howl indeed Yunho does, typing furiously, shaking his head at his terrible boyfriend. Seriously? That was just plain cruel. His boner dies an instantaneous death, not that it had far to go anyway.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>UKNOW: You are mean! I don’t want to talk to you anymore //sulks</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Mjjeje: Awww baby. Quit calling me Mrs Jung, and I promise to make it worth your while ;-)</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Yunho’s eyebrow quirks interestedly. As does his body.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>UKNOW: And how exactly do you plan to do that? O__O</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Mjjeje: For me to know, and for you to find out…later :P</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>UKNOW: Such a tease.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Mjjeje: Would you have it any other way?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>UKNOW: Mmmmm… I don’t know… I have half a mind to pick a car and look for you right now tbh.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Mjjeje: Pick a car? How many cars do you have?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>UKNOW: Tsk tsk… I know how many cars you have. Why don’t you know how many cars I have?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Mjjeje: I still don’t know how rich you are tbh. After getting to know your mother, I can’t quite see her spoiling you with a dozen cars. And how many cars do I have?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>UKNOW: Check your email…</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Yunho quickly flips over to his inbox, quickly attaching five photographs in quick succession with a short message. He has been busy alright, randomly surfing the net for anything and everything about his boyfriend.</p>
<p>Jaejoong clicks on the email, noting the attachments included and he laughs when he sees the message and all their attachments.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Mmmmm… I wonder what your cars say about you :P Do you still have the R8? I seem to be in need of a car</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i>
      <b>
        
      </b>
    </i>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <i>
      <b>
        
      </b>
    </i>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <i>
      <b>
        
      </b>
    </i>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Instead of replying to the email, Jaejoong returns to the chat box.<p>
  <i>
    <b>Mjjeje: You do know you could’ve just asked right? My boyfriend does not have to pretend to be a sasaeng. And no I don’t have the R8 anymore but if I did I’d give it to you and change the licence plate to read MRS KIM :P</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>UKNOW: Why would you give me a car with your mum’s licence plate :P</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Mjjeje: Do you really want to play this game? You will lose ;-)</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>UKNOW: Oh really?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Mjjeje: I have a much stronger stomach than you do. You freaked out over me calling your mother noona and teasing about you leering at her. Trust me, baby. You don’t want to play this game ;-)</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>UKNOW: Hmmm…</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Mjjeje: Emailing you something.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>UKNOW: Please be a selca…</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Mjjeje: You’re gonna have to earn that one ;-)</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Yunho is actually pouting, knowing for a fact that the older man is definitely chuckling at him right now. The chime comes quickly, and when he opens it, his pout turns into a smile.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Some couples match clothes…but I think that’s terribly gauche.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Other couples match accessories…but I think that’s been done too much to often.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Since I am Hero Jaejoong and you are U-Know Yunho, how about we match cars? I can buy those within the next 24 hours and you’ll have it by the game on Saturday.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Yunho is shaking his head, feeling a mixture of amusement and a great deal of fondness for the man on the other side. In reality, Jaejoong is but a ten minute drive away. So near yet so far. He knows where he lives, but the building is like a fortress and Yunho will not put it past the stubborn older man to tell security to keep him out. He is really tempted to try his luck, and he has been entertaining the thought on more than one occasion.<p>And every single time he discards it.</p>
<p>Respect.</p>
<p>He demands it, commands it even, especially on the ice. Now he needs to walk the talk.</p>
<p>He will respect Jaejoong’s decision.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>UKNOW: A little ostentatious don’t you think? Not that I’m complaining… That is one sweet ride… Look at the curves on that beauty O____O</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Mjjeje: Excuse me?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>UKNOW: Look at them! Can I get the black? You seem rather partial to white…</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Mjjeje: //arches an eyebrow looking EXTREMELY unamused// Keep that up and the only fucking thing you’ll be riding is a goddamn scooter.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>UKNOW: If I remember correctly…i’m pretty sure it was YOU doing the riding :P</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Mjjeje: Not after THAT.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>UKNOW: After what? I didn’t do anything…just commenting what sweet fuck that car is //cough//</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Mjjeje: You did that on purpose…</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>UKNOW: Perhaps ;-)</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Mjjeje: Fucking tease.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>UKNOW: Uknow I’d rather be riding you……….</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Mjjeje: …………..</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>UKNOW: Too much?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Mjjeje: More like not enough… fuck. Why did I think this was a good idea again? I’m so hard and all I can about is you riding me… fuck.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>UKNOW: Does this mean I can sneak out and find your apartment now?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Mjjeje: ………..</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>UKNOW: Is that a yes?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Mjjeje: How much self control do you think I have?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>UKNOW: I’m hoping… none.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Mjjeje: Yunho…</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>UKNOW: Well, you do owe me…</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Mjjeje: I do, don’t I?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>UKNOW: //sidles closer</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Mjjeje: ROFL are you serious? :P</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>UKNOW: //sits back and pouts// </b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong cannot help laughing. Seriously, his boyfriend goes from irritated to sulky to loving to horny to pouty and then rinse and repeat all over again. He is hard, and he wants Yunho, but he really needs to have that time out for a bit. But he is nothing if not evil, as he gets up to go to the bathroom, texting as he goes, and then taking a photo and attaching it.</p>
<p>Yunho is actually pouting, as he stares at the screen and the blinking cursor. Ok, so he has no idea how chat sex works. Hell, he had no idea how phone sex worked either before Jaejoong. Chat sex doesn’t seem that much of a leap, but having to pause and type is rather odd. His boyfriend does not seem too keen on the idea though.</p>
<p>He sighs as he snuggles back down, propping his laptop on his chest. He is starting to feel a little drowsy, and he actually has practice in a few hours and he knows that if he does give in to the urge, he will be useless on the ice. Lack of sleep, lack of Jaejoong, a whole mess of everything else.</p>
<p>As he waits, his phone beeps and he does not even look at who it is, clicking it open before his eyes even his the screen. And then it does, his groan choking him as his jaw drops.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><i><br/>  <b>Hey baby…</b><br/></i><p>“Hey baby? Hey baby?” Yunho all but growls as he texts back furiously, before looking at the photo again.</p>
<p>And he groans all over again, the sound echoing in his silent and empty bedroom.</p>
<p>Staring.</p>
<p>Wanting.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I don’t like you anymore. I really don’t. That is just plain cruel. Cruel. How could you be so cruel?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong laughs when he reads the reply, stripping off his slightly damp boxers from earlier, among other things, kicking them away before crawling back into bed.</p>
<p>He decides to take another one just for the hell of it, smirking as he types in his message.</p>
<p>Yunho is still staring at his phone when the second message comes in, and he actually contemplates not opening it, because he knows his boyfriend enough to know the man is the biggest fucking tease on the planet.</p>
<p>But curiosity overtakes him, and the second he sees the photo, this groan is more of a moan.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>A despairing moan because hell, he is more than willing to take on an entire armada of fucking security guards to get to the man.<p>Helen of Troy has nothing on Hero Kim Jaejoong. Yunho will not just start a war for Jaejoong, he will win the fucking thing and claim his prize.</p>
<p>MVP indeed. He is playing that game on Saturday whether Coach Kim wants him to or not.</p>
<p>It takes way too long, much much much too long for him to finally move away from the photo to read the attached message. And when he does, he knocks his laptop off his chest, slipping out of bed immediately to get dressed.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>You don’t like me? Really? Even like this…ready for you…? I can almost feel your lips on my neck as you stretch out on top of me…your weight pressing me into the bed as you rock between my thighs, kissing and whispering dirty words in my ear as you tell me what you want to do to me…</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Hero.</p>
<p>Kim fucking Jaejoong.</p>
<p>His goddamn boyfriend is going to be the end of him.</p>
<p>Yunho is practically scowling as he stalks out of his bedroom.</p>
<p>At the foot of the stairs, he bumps into his mother again, but she takes one look at his face, and chooses to stay silent, watching as her son grabs a set of keys from the bowl in the hallway, not even checking which key he has as he heads out to the garage.</p>
<p>His tee shirt is on backwards, and his pants inside out.</p>
<p>Only Jaejoong can be the cause of that as she pulls her phone out of her pocket and quickly sends a message to him.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>What have you done?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>The reply is quick.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>What do you mean?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Only you would cause my well-groomed son to walk out of the house wearing his pants inside out and his tee shirt on backwards.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong flips onto his back, his broken laugh is loud in his bedroom. The mental image Mrs Jung has just given him is just too much. He can barely picture it, but he somehow manages it, and it is really too much.</p>
<p>He is still chuckling as he types in his reply, grinning from ear to ear, imagining exactly how worked up Yunho is for it to come to that.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Don’t worry, I’ll send him back equally disheveled ;-)</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Joongie… I know I’m a pretty cool mom, but even I have to draw the line somewhere. As Jihye would say, I NEED BRAIN BLEACH.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Her reply sends the rock star into a full blown cackle as he flips back over onto his belly, his smile threatening to split his face. It is after 5am now, and he is far from sleepy. And if he is being honest with himself, he knows exactly what would happen after that message.</p>
<p>He is about to send a message to Yunho when he gets another one from his mother.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I’m giving him to you…look after him, will you?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong is still smiling, but his face rearranges slightly as he chews his bottom lip, his countenance now serious.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I will…</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Her reply is quick, Mrs Jung smiling as she types.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I’ll send his clothes over.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>And Hero Jaejoong smirks yet again as he types his response.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>He’s not going to need them ^^</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>HERO KIM JAEJOONG, I AM TECHNICALLY YOUR MOTHER TOO SO STOP THAT.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Three down, one left to go.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>What do you mean?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I’ve made three Jungs howl tonight, only your husband left ;-)</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>…..</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong is seriously amused right now as he dials the front desk from his phone, instructing them <i>not</i> to let a certain Jung Yunho come up.</p>
<p>And then he waits, playing with lyrics in his head, sounding them out to himself to the tune he has almost finished composing..</p>
<p>It does not take long before his phone beeps.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Let me up, Jae.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>What? No hello? You can’t just demand entry baby…</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Yunho growls, glaring at the poor security guard who pales at the expression on his face, before punching out a reply on the innocent screen of his phone.</p>
<p>The security guard knows better than to let the man up to the penthouse though. Hero Jaejoong is not to be trifled with, and while he knows full well who the annoyed young man standing in front of him is, it is really not worth his while to get on the wrong side of the rock idol.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>You are going to know full fucking well when I enter you…baby. Are you really going to leave me here when I could be up there? I can’t promise I’ll be riding you in the state I’m in right now but you are definitely going to be riding me.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong moans, closing his eyes as he rocks his already hard cock into the bed. So much for the shy man who stuttered on the phone not too long ago. His fingers are actually trembling as he replies.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Is that a promise?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Depends… right now if I were you I’d see it as a threat.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong exhales sharply, before bending his head and groaning long and deep into his bed. Yunho worked up is a sight to behold, and he knows it.</p>
<p>But not just yet.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>You need to pass a test first… Play with me?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>You are a fucking tease Hero.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>You love it.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I love you.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Pretty words from a pretty mouth… If you love me, let me go remember?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Yunho pauses as he reads, and then he sighs. He apologises to the security guard, and he turns to leave, heading back to his car. His phone rings just as he leaves the lobby.</p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p>“Don’t leave.”</p>
<p>Yunho sighs into the phone, sitting down on the front steps, belatedly realising his pants are inside out. He sighs again at the sight before answering quietly.</p>
<p>“I don’t have a choice do I? In a brief moment of madness I forgot myself. You make me crazy, Jae. I don’t know if this is a good thing or a bad thing.”</p>
<p>“It’s good, because you make me crazy too. I was crazy to think I could do this without you next to me.”</p>
<p>“What are you saying?”</p>
<p>“You can’t go back.”</p>
<p>“Why not?” Yunho’s brow furrows, and he massages his temple with his fingertips. The lack of sleep is definitely catching up with him, not to mention the whole last twenty four hours in general.</p>
<p>“Because your mother gave you to me, and I’m keeping you.” Jaejoong pouts as he rests on his side, toying with his hair. His hard on is wilting, but it does not matter at all. That is a bonus, his real prize is just getting to lie beside the man he loves.</p>
<p>Yunho manages a tired smile, because the older man sounds like he is pouting. And he wants to kiss that pout.</p>
<p>“So I’m a kept man?”</p>
<p>“Well, I am buying you a car.”</p>
<p>Yunho chuckles as he looks up to gaze at the beautiful car parked rather inconsiderately in the driveway of the building. He had grabbed the keys to a Lamborghini Aventador, and the car belongs to him. He does not like driving around in it, but he has a feeling Jaejoong might like it.</p>
<p>“What’s so funny?”</p>
<p>And there is that pout again. He can actually hear it, and it makes him chuckle again as he replies, “Nothing, I was just thinking.”</p>
<p>“About?”</p>
<p>“You.”</p>
<p>“Does it include you riding me?”</p>
<p>Yunho hums, his cock perking up yet again at the image that suddenly forms so clearly in his mind and he has to swallow his groan. He is not giving in so easily.</p>
<p>“Is that a yes?”</p>
<p>“Well, I think if I say yes, it would be rewarding you for being such a cruel tease.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong huffs, flipping back onto his belly and swiveling his hips into the bed, trying to ease some of the pressure he feels, his cock needing friction desperately. A soft moan escapes him, as he closes his eyes.</p>
<p>“Baby…”</p>
<p>“Jae…”</p>
<p>“Please come up…”</p>
<p>“What happened to your test?”</p>
<p>“Fuck the test.”</p>
<p>Yunho’s chuckle is much louder this time as he gets up, heading back into the building. He tosses his keys at the waiting valet, but as he tries to get to the elevator, he is once again blocked by the security guard.</p>
<p>“Jae…your security guard won’t let me up.”</p>
<p>“Oh for fuck’s sake! Pass the phone over.”</p>
<p>“Be nice, Jae. He’s just doing as you instructed,” Yunho warns before handing his phone over to the security guard.</p>
<p>“H-hello?”</p>
<p>“Let him up.”</p>
<p>“S-sir?”</p>
<p>“Do I have to fucking spell it out for you? Don’t make a face. Yunho told me to be nice, and I’m being nice right now. If I weren’t, your ass would already be fired. Let Yunho come up. From today onwards, he will be a resident in this building and you will afford him every single courtesy that you afford me, is that clear?”</p>
<p>“Y-yes, s-s-sir.”</p>
<p>“Stop stuttering. I didn’t fire you, did I? Now be a good man and tell Yunho how wonderful I was and pass him the phone.”</p>
<p>The wide-eyed security guard takes the phone from his ear, and hands it over to Yunho, speaking as he does. “He told me to tell you how w-w-wonderful he was and..and…um…”</p>
<p>Yunho shakes his head ruefully, taking the phone, apologising to the man before he turns back to head to the elevators once again.</p>
<p>“Jae, what did I say?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t get him fired, did I? I was being nice.”</p>
<p>“You are hopeless.”</p>
<p>Yunho presses the button for the penthouse, and settles back as the carriage starts to move.</p>
<p>“So…about that test.”</p>
<p>“I’m already in the lift and you still want to do this?”</p>
<p>“It’s not hard.”</p>
<p>“But I am.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong inhales sharply before he gets up quickly, rummaging in his side table for the bottle of lube. Somehow he manages to slick up three fingers while balancing the phone on his shoulder, and he drops the bottle to the floor.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Yunho’s voice is curious, and amused as he can hear Jaejoong’s heavy breathing in his ear and all the shuffling sounds.</p>
<p>Instead of answering, Jaejoong puts the phone on speaker, before dropping face down on the bed with his ass in the air. His slicked up fingers find his clenching opening quickly, and he does not even bother doing the one, two, three, his fingertips caressing and fingering himself lightly on the outside before he forces all three into his unprepped body.</p>
<p>His shout is muffled by the bed, and he can hear Yunho calling for him, but he does not reply, too busy trying to adjust to the sudden intrusion, his body unsurprisingly craving more than just his fingers.</p>
<p>He turns his head, mouth open, eyes shut, breathing hard as he starts to move his hand. His other reaches for his already leaking cock, and he gives it a couple of pumps, pulling a gasping moan from his lips.</p>
<p>Yunho has a rather good idea of what is happening on the other end of the line, and he stays silent, listening to the beautiful sounds his boyfriend is making. His turgid cock is straining against the juncture of his pants.</p>
<p>Pants that are not just inside out, but undone.</p>
<p>Yunho does not bother doing them up, the hem of his tee shirt long enough to secure his modesty.</p>
<p>Jaejoong scissors his fingers roughly, and as he hears the ding of the elevator reaching its destination and he moans again.</p>
<p>“Are you playing without me?”</p>
<p>“Yes…no…fuck.”</p>
<p>“Now you’re speaking my language.”</p>
<p>“Ass.”</p>
<p>“Still speaking it.”</p>
<p>“Fucking cockwhore.”</p>
<p>Yunho laughs loudly as Jaejoong swears. He is in front of the only door on the floor, and the only thing standing between him and the beautiful man on the other side is a few digits.</p>
<p>“What’s your password?”</p>
<p>“Last five digits of my number and your number alternating.” Jaejoong’s hand stutters over his cock as his fingers punish his prostate. He is having trouble focusing, but he wants to be ready. He is barely able to remember what they were talking about.</p>
<p>“Whose number do I start with?”</p>
<p>“Start with yours.”</p>
<p>Yunho smirks as he keys in the numbers, his smirk widening as he hears the door click and he pushes it open.</p>
<p>“If that was the test, you were right, it wasn’t hard.”</p>
<p>“But I am.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“What else do you know?”</p>
<p>“I know the way to your room…” Yunho does not bother stopping to examine the apartment along the way like Jaejoong had to his own apartment. And he has no idea how, but he really does know the way to Jaejoong, as he walks as if following a homing beacon in the darkness of the extremely spacious penthouse apartment.</p>
<p>“Do you now?” Jaejoong breathes out, his voice dropping, low and husky as he continues to work himself over. He scissors himself roughly again, widening himself as much as he can before pulling his fingers out, dropping his hips flat onto the bed.</p>
<p>“I can smell you.”</p>
<p>“That’s because I smell of you.”</p>
<p>“Not quite yet…but you will,” Yunho promises darkly as he stops right outside Jaejoong’s door. He can see the sliver of light coming from within.</p>
<p>He reaches out, twisting the knob, pushing the door open, and he stops breathing, taking in the stunning man lying face down on the bed, turned away from him.</p>
<p>“Jaejoong…”</p>
<p>“Yes, brat?” Jaejoong answers but he doesn’t turn.</p>
<p>Yunho smirks, ending the call. He pulls off his tee shirt, pants and underwear quickly, dropping them in a heap on the floor along with his phone.</p>
<p>He walks to the bed, chuckling as he sees the bottle of lube on the floor. Jaejoong has been rather naughty indeed. He slicks himself up quickly, suppressing the moan as his hands work over his heavy cock. Only Jaejoong will be pulling any sounds from him.</p>
<p>Just before he climbs up onto the bed, his eyes catch the rather interesting wall art just above the head of the bed.</p>
<p>The disbelieving gasp almost causes Jaejoong to turn and see why Yunho is taking so long.</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“You really do have a riding crop over your headboard.”</p>
<p>“Why would I lie to you?”</p>
<p>Yunho smirks wickedly as he moves to straddle the very welcome body. He leans down, pressing his lube slicked cock between his boyfriend’s thighs, capturing an elfin ear between his lips.</p>
<p>“I didn’t think you lied,” he whispers, licking the beautiful curve, enjoying the shudder that courses through the man lying prone beneath him. “You are so beautiful. I love you…”</p>
<p>Jaejoong sighs, and then he moans as Yunho moves his hips, nudging against his prepared body.</p>
<p>“Such a naughty rockstar…how much prep did you do?”</p>
<p>“Three…”</p>
<p>Yunho rearranges himself, lifting off, fisting himself and then pressing the swollen tip of his cock into the slicked up opening.</p>
<p>“Do I need permission?”</p>
<p>“Yunho…” Jaejoong’s voice is throaty whine as he bucks backwards.</p>
<p>The younger man leans down once again, nuzzling against Jaejoong’s ear.</p>
<p>“You need to say please since I am granting your wish.”</p>
<p>“What wish?”</p>
<p>“I’m going to ride the fuck out of you.”</p>
<p>“Fucking brat.”</p>
<p>Yunho smirks, nipping at Jaejoong’s ear, before he pushes himself into the welcoming body.</p>
<p>So very tight.</p>
<p>So very perfect.</p>
<p>And they moan in unison, as Yunho whispers a single word, just as he is seated fully within the other man’s body.</p>
<p>“Oppa…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yo, U-Know! Your boyfriend calls your mum noona? Isn’t that a little weird?”</p>
<p>Everyone cracks up as they skate past him. Yunho is smiling, but the smile does not reach his eyes. It is early on a Saturday morning, over four weeks since Hero Jaejoong’s rather explosive press conference. The fans have taken a step back, but replacing them is the media and he cannot decide which is worse. He is sitting on the bleachers waiting for his own team to arrive. The taunting is normal. Every single fucking game since that press conference, the opposing team has hackled him.</p>
<p>“You’d think they’d learn not to do that by now.” Changmin mutters as he sits next to Yunho.</p>
<p>“I’m all for the taunting,” Kangin laughs as he joins his teammates, earning himself a glare for his captain. He holds his hands up in surrender, still grinning. “Hear me out, U-Know. You get so fucking angry about it you basically wipe the ice with them. It’s all good in my book.”</p>
<p>“I’m really fucking glad you’re having fun with this,” Yunho bites out, eyes on the ice as he watches the other team warm up. This is the very same venue that Hero Jaejoong had commanded the spectators to cheer for him. This team of all teams really should know better, but he figures it is really the only chance they get to truly hackle him. Perhaps it’s pay back for the time Hero had interrupted the match. Even his mother had apologised to him about the whole noona debacle, and Jaejoong, well, he’s really lucky he can walk after every game.</p>
<p>The man really asks for it though. He goes out of his way to harass Yunho post-match. A teasing smirk here, innuendo laden comments there, coupled with that gaze that can basically fuck him across the room, what the hell is Yunho supposed to do? His willpower is almost non-existent when faced with a determined Hero Jaejoong.</p>
<p>And Hero is always determined to get his way. How the hell does anyone ever say no to him? Yunho is starting to feel sorry for his boyfriend’s previous company, and a little worried for the future agency. Yes, he may be at their mercy on occasion, but from all accounts, Jaejoong basically runs everyone around, skipping to his own merry tune.</p>
<p>Or rocking beat.</p>
<p>When Hero Jaejoong says jump, everyone says how far. As far as Yunho can tell, only him and his mother question why. But for him, the why never ever lasts very long. One crook of the eyebrow, that pout twisted into a knowing smirk, and Yunho is putty in his hands. Only actual anger galvanizes him enough to stand firm.</p>
<p>And even then, not always. When Hero Jaejoong sets his mind on something, he will get it by hook or by crook.</p>
<p>Mostly by crook as Hero is definitely not above playing dirty.</p>
<p>The man is truly a force to be reckoned with. Yunho knows he probably caves in too easily but then again, look at who his boyfriend is. He’s not a fucking saint. Not by any stretch of the imagination. After Hero had capitulated on the whole “being apart” thing, they had spent almost an equal amount of time fucking, as they do talking.</p>
<p>And that’s a hell of a lot of talking.</p>
<p>They talk about everything.</p>
<p>The impending, extremely hostile takeover of Seunghyun’s company.</p>
<p>Their relationship.</p>
<p>Yunho’s work.</p>
<p>Hero’s work.</p>
<p>Their families.</p>
<p>Moving in together.</p>
<p>He frowns slightly at the thought of the last. Jaejoong had been for the idea, and they had even gone shopping for furniture because they had both agreed that the house his parents had given him for his birthday is really the perfect hideout for them.</p>
<p>But in the last two to three days, he feels like Jaejoong is getting cold feet or something. When they used to scour the internet checking out interior design, looking through furniture magazines, and arguing over colour schemes; basically being extremely domesticated, Jaejoong has lately been changing the subject or distracting him whenever it is brought up.</p>
<p>This is the man who had spent a good hour arguing with Yunho over having a six burner gas stove <i>and</i> a double glass induction element on the bench. Who the hell needs eight pots going at one time? And that discussion had happened just five days ago. Yunho had finally given in of course, Jaejoong using the fact that Anyang Halla are more than likely going to be camping out in their home more often than not, and eight pots is probably not going to be enough. It is really the fact that his boyfriend even thinks of his team, and considers them almost akin to family as well that softens Yunho’s stance on the issue. Jaejoong had been extremely generous with his thanks, but that is really a distant memory.</p>
<p>Three nights ago, Yunho had wanted to talk about turning the room next to their bedroom into a study. He had been gearing up for a fight because Jae had been eyeing the room as another music room. He is more than happy for the rockstar to have a piano in there if he wants, but he wants it to be a half and half. Jaejoong, who had admittedly been distracted most of the day, including at dinner when he had uncharacteristically forgotten to put a giant helping of hot paste into the pot, making the dish edible to everyone but him, had shaken his head, and then proceeded to distract him.</p>
<p>Now there’s distraction, and then there’s distraction.</p>
<p>And while the former is normal, the latter isn’t, and Yunho is starting to smell a rat when it happens three nights in a row.</p>
<p>He knows something is definitely wrong when Jaejoong whispers about needing to go, just before they drift off to sleep last night. Yunho had been way too tired, essentially, literally, fucked his brains out, to be able to ask his boyfriend exactly what the hell is going on.</p>
<p>And when he wakes this morning, Jaejoong is gone.</p>
<p>So yes, the other team and their fucking taunting, will really not know what hit them.</p>
<p>“Do you think he’ll turn up?” Junsu questions as he and Yoochun arrive with Han Geng in tow, breaking Yunho from his musings.</p>
<p>“I haven’t seen him since last night.”</p>
<p>“What?” Yoochun asks, his face incredulous. “He barely lets you move without trying to hump your leg and you haven’t seen him since last night? Is he sick of you already?” He laughs, not really serious at all. The whole team, and really, the whole world knows exactly how Hero Jaejoong feels about his young boyfriend. There are countless photographs of the couple circulating the globe in various stages of PDA.</p>
<p>The two are really worse than those crabs that go around in pairs, forever plastered together. Though really, it can be quite innocent at times, but they are <i>always together</i>.</p>
<p>The most dangerous is at the end of every match, when Hero Jaejoong, completely uncaring about a sweaty and occasionally bloody U-Know Yunho, jumps the man in front of everyone. It’s almost become a ritual, and the roar of the home or away crowd is always deafening at the sight of the somewhat petite rock star wrapped around his tall, gear-clad boyfriend. Depending on Yunho’s mood and how the game goes, their meeting can either be explosive or tender.</p>
<p>The most amusing is Hero Jaejoong, sitting sideways in Yunho’s lap anywhere he can get away with it. Everyone has learned to stop gawping at the rock star trying his best to be as inconspicuous as possible in the captain’s lap while Yunho barks out drills. It is absolutely hilarious seeing the older man, his brow furrowed, listening intently to Yunho’s instructions, and then trying to follow the players on the ice. It is not uncommon for Hero to interrupt to ask questions, and it always brings a smile to everyone’s face when Yunho shushes him, pressing a kiss to his temple and then continuing.</p>
<p>The most common is Hero Jaejoong, smirking from behind his large sunglasses, tucked into the side of an impassive U-Know Yunho at the airport. Woe to anyone who tries to grab him then, because our captain does not take too kindly to anyone touching <i>his Jae</i>. The entire team always plays bodyguard of course, but sometimes shit happens and Hero Jaejoong fans are nothing if not persistent. When Yunho flies anywhere for games, Jaejoong tags along. The musician is deep in the middle of finishing his new album, but since he is tied to no one, he can work from anywhere, and most music studios practically bend over backwards to have him utilise their facilities.</p>
<p>He is also a rather permanent spectator at the games, both home and away. The rockstar vastly prefers sitting in the box with the reserve players though, much to their delight. Hero Jaejoong might as well be the Anyang Halla mascot. Yoochun is pretty sure the loyalties of the team are somewhat divided at the moment. If there really is a <i>divorce</i> of sorts between the two, Yunho might actually lose half his team.</p>
<p>“You really think you’re funny, Micky? Let’s see how funny you are doing one-on-one drills with me. Suit up.”</p>
<p>And with that, Yunho gets up, his face as dark as a thundercloud, as he heads for the locker rooms to change.</p>
<p>The A team stare at the back of their retreating captain, their faces a mixture of confusion and worry.</p>
<p>Yoochun, the innocent scapegoat turns to the goaltender who looks uncharacteristically, as confused as the rest of them.</p>
<p>“What the hell crawled up his ass?”</p>
<p>“Not Hero Jaejoong that’s for sure.”</p>
<p>“Kangin,” Han Geng, the quiet defenceman shakes his head at his friend. “Not the time to joke. He’s upset about something.” The default captain turns to Yoochun, nodding towards the locker room. “You heard the captain. Suit up, Micky. Xiah, go with him just in case Yunho is in a mood back there.”</p>
<p>“I’ll come with you.” Changmin stands, collecting his gear. “He’s more likely to not hurt me than Junsu hyung.”</p>
<p>“Yunho’s not going to hurt anyone!” Junsu exclaims, his voice holding a hint of annoyance. “What the hell is the matter with all of you?”</p>
<p>“Su-ah,” Yoochun glances over fondly at his boyfriend, squeezing his thigh as he speaks. “Yunho is different when it comes to Hero. He’s still Yunho, but it’s like he suddenly has this extra layer. He doesn’t shed that captain persona he has on the ice anymore. And you very well know that no one wants to mess with Yunho on the ice. Our happy go lucky friend is a real…man.”</p>
<p>“A real man? So he was a fake man before?” Junsu’s voice twists in even more annoyance, pushing Yoochun’s hand away and moves to stand next to Changmin. The two best friends of the young captain are standing shoulder to shoulder, arms crossed and staring at their teammates.</p>
<p>“No! It’s not like that. Aish, I’m fucking this up. Hyung, can you explain?” Yoochun turns imploringly to Han Geng who shrugs, turning to the two younger players.</p>
<p>“Hero is older. That much is a fact. Six years is actually quite a lot if you think about it,” and he sends a glance over at Changmin who turns his gaze downwards, shuffling his weight on his feet a little uncomfortably. “And despite his age, he is quite happy letting Yunho direct him.”</p>
<p>“It just <i>looks</i> that way.” Changmin mutters, looking up again. “I know the tricks. He just looks like he’s letting Yunho run the show, but really, he’s the one pulling the strings.”</p>
<p>“Speaking from experience, Max?” Kangin smirks, laughing instead when Changmin gives him the finger. Everyone knows how Jihye is giving their goaltender hell. The little brat is even more impossible now that she knows Changmin adores her. She baits him, goads him, and then when he finally snaps back, fireworks explode.</p>
<p>Everyone secretly thinks it’s some strange mating ritual.</p>
<p>“Perhaps Hero does pull the strings in private, but the fact that he allows Yunho free reign in public says a lot to me. Come on, before Yunho, have you ever seen him sulk like a two year old? He barely even sneers around us anymore, pouting or smirking is the more common face he has around our captain. He never gainsays Yunho and he seems to enjoy letting Yunho play the man in the relationship.”</p>
<p>“We know they switch though.”</p>
<p>“Do we?”</p>
<p>“Hell, yes! I worship any man who can make U-Know Yunho limp the next morning.”</p>
<p>“You’re disgusting. Who tops or bottoms doesn’t mean a damn thing. Both are still men. Hero Jaejoong can silence 50,000 people with a blink. And U-Know Yunho can silence him with a touch. So who’s manlier? Why are we even discussing this?”</p>
<p>“That’s a fucking good question.”</p>
<p>Everyone turns at the cold voice of their captain. Even Han Geng is unable to keep the younger man’s implacable gaze as it sweeps across his teammates.</p>
<p>And to everyone’s surprise, he suddenly smiles as he shakes his head.</p>
<p>“You guys are ridiculous. I’m still the same. I just don’t have to pretend to be whatever it is whoever I’m with wants me to be. I’m still the same. I’m just letting my serious side come through when it wants and not suppressing it.”</p>
<p>“We know,” Junsu nods, sending a glare round to his teammates, especially his boyfriend.</p>
<p>“Come on guys. Instead of wasting time speculating nonsense, how about lay this team to rest, eh?” Kangin’s smirk is wicked, followed quickly by agreements on all sides. He catches his captain’s eye, nodding at him before he hustles everyone to change, leaving the tall young man alone.</p>
<p>As Yunho eyes the other team skating about on the ice, he cannot help but wonder if his boyfriend will turn up. He hasn’t missed a game yet since the press conference, and as promised, Yunho has won MVP at every single game. His playing in a completely different level from anyone that it’s almost a no-brainer. Despite his age, their are rumours flying around that NHL scouts are flying over to check him out.</p>
<p>But he doesn’t want to go. He enjoys the game, but he knows where his responsibilities lie. And as far as the machinations of his boyfriend and mother are concerned, it lies somewhere along the lines of owning a talent management agency.</p>
<p>He pulls out his phone, composing a message to send to Jaejoong when it rings. The number is blocked, but he doesn’t think much of it as he answers.</p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p>“Yunho.”</p>
<p>“Hyung?” Yunho scowls as he recognises the voice.</p>
<p>“We need to talk.”</p>
<p>“No, we don’t.”</p>
<p>“Your mother is burying me, Yunho. And Hero is just impossible. No one, absolutely no one wants to have anything to do with me. I can’t even meet with my own idols.”</p>
<p>The man’s voice is agitated, more than a tinge of desperation in his voice. He is also slurring, causing Yunho to make a sound of disgust, knowing full well he has to be drunk.</p>
<p>“What idols? I don’t remember anyone debuting.”</p>
<p>“Come on, Yunnie-ah. For old time’s sake? Help me? Call them off, and I’ll go away somewhere. Just give me a fair price for my company. You can have it.”</p>
<p>Yunho scoffs at that, sitting down heavily on the bench as he glares out at the other team unseeingly, his eyes shards of ice.</p>
<p>“<i>Your</i> company? Really? That was my money you used to start it.”</p>
<p>The man makes a strange strangled sound, and then he is back, breathing deeply as if trying to calm himself. “You didn’t miss it did you Yunnie-ah?” His voice is cajoling, still slurring, but trying his best to put on a good front. “You’re so fucking rich, you didn’t even miss it. I needed it, can’t you see? You owed me.”</p>
<p>“Owed you? You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Yunho’s voice is low and furious, his hand clutching the phone. Unknown to him, Jaejoong is standing behind him, his scowl even more ferocious than the one his boyfriend is wearing.</p>
<p>“I didn’t press charges…”</p>
<p>“You didn’t press charges because you know my mother would not just bury you if she found out, but she would probably have you drawn and quartered and your entrails fed to the rats.”</p>
<p>“She doesn’t know?”</p>
<p>“No, she—“ Yunho is unable to finish his sentence because his phone is snatched from his hand by an absolutely furious Hero Jaejoong.</p>
<p>Not wanting to make a scene, because more than a few eyes are on them, Yunho lets him, watching as Jaejoong puts the phone to his ear.</p>
<p>“Listen here you fucker.”</p>
<p>“H-Hero?”</p>
<p>“Yes, it’s Hero. And I want you to listen fucking carefully. His mother doesn’t know, but I fucking know. I know every single fucking detail about you, Seunghyun. If I don’t like the way you fucking breathe, I will turn his mother loose on you so fast even North Korea would look like fucking heaven. And then when she’s fucking done with you, you will wish for death when I get my hands on you.”</p>
<p>His answer is a dial tone, and the rock star clenches the phone tightly in his hands before turning to Yunho.</p>
<p>“Why the hell did you answer his call?”</p>
<p>“It was a blocked number. What the fuck is the matter with you? I could’ve handled that.”</p>
<p>The large arena is strangely silent, the Nippon Cranes players on the ice vastly prefering to watch the show on the sidelines than continuing their practice, while the Anyang Halla players, only just emerging from the locker rooms, are staring mutely at their captain facing off his boyfriend. No one can hear the words being exchanged, but everyone can see their expressions.</p>
<p>Both are furious.</p>
<p>“Shit…” Junsu exhales quietly, trying to decide whether to intervene.</p>
<p>“Should we break it up?” Changmin voices Junsu’s thought, and the two players exchange looks.</p>
<p>They all watch as Hero Jaejoong continues talking, imagining actual sparks coming from the man’s eyes when something Yunho says suddenly causes him to stop short. And to their surprise, the rock star deflates right before their eyes, before pouting and then dropping to his knees to lace up Yunho’s skates.</p>
<p>“Huh? What just happened?” Yoochun scratches his head, his expression completely confused.</p>
<p>“You just got a lesson on being a manly namja,” Junsu chuckles, shaking his head as they all clomp their way up the stairs, making their way to their captain and his now submissive boyfriend.</p>
<p>“Is the coast clear?” Kangin jokes, causing Jaejoong’s head to jerk up and eye the man curiously.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Nothing,” Yunho answers for his defenceman, shaking his head firmly at his team, his expression forbidding any further questions.</p>
<p>“You really need to learn how to tie your fucking skates, baby.” Jaejoong huffs, unaware of the silent exchange as he finishes lacing Yunho up.</p>
<p>“I like you on your knees.”</p>
<p>The entire team groans, but it is to no avail as they watch the the rock star’s eyes light up, an answering smirk playing about his lips as he leans back, sitting on his heels and gazing up the length of their captain.</p>
<p>“You can have me here if you want,” Hero purrs as he licks his lips, swaying slightly where he sits as he looks up at Yunho.</p>
<p>Their slight disagreement is already forgotten, though that other bit of news he still has yet to share with Yunho is still rattling around in the back of his mind. Their world is about to potentially turn completely upside down if his guess is right, but he won’t know till he actually checks it out. In the meantime, he is going to grasp onto as much normal as he can possibly get as Hero Jaejoong, boyfriend of U-Know Yunho.</p>
<p>To the surprise of the team, instead of replying in his usual way which is to blush slightly and then mumble about ridiculous rock stars, Yunho leans down, placing two fingers under Jaejoong’s chin, and coaxing him up with just that. His expression is blank, his eyes unreadable as the stunning rock star gains his feet.</p>
<p>Jaejoong moves upright as sinuously as he can possibly manage it, Yunho’s fingertips burning a brand on him under his chin. How did something so simple become so intoxicating? He had left early that morning to figure out what the hell to do about his news, and now that he has a concrete plan, he just wants to enjoy Yunho as much as possible. His boyfriend surprises him every day, and today, he is loving it that little bit more. He does not know what to do, and for now, he will forget about that niggling piece of information that even he still needs to process.</p>
<p>He grasps the front of Yunho’s jersey, sliding his body against his boyfriend’s bulkier frame. He is a lot taller now, with his skates and guards on, and Jaejoong has to tilt his head back a lot further as he smirks at the gorgeous young man gazing down at him.</p>
<p>Yunho moves his hand, cupping Jaejoong’s cheek, rubbing his thumb against his jawline as he leans forward. His drops his chin, tilting to capture that beautiful mouth, but he stops before their lips can meet.</p>
<p>His voice is low, very low, a raspy growl as he starts to speak, and Jaejoong can feel each word as the puffs of warm minty air dance upon his sensitive pout.</p>
<p>“Tonight, backstage, I am going to take you after our performance. The only thing you’re going to fucking think of between now and then, is you on your knees for me, wearing nothing but that trench coat with all the bells and whistles on it.” He brushes his mouth against Jaejoong’s, who moans in response, eyes already shut. “You know which one…with all the buckles and chains.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong loses interest in staying upright as he leans fully into the much taller man, opening his mouth against his boyfriend’s, his tongue flicking out, but Yunho is not feeling very cooperative, as his free hand grasps Jaejoong by the hip. His large hand almost half spanning the singer’s very slim waist.</p>
<p>“Nothing but the trench coat… Will you be ready for me?”</p>
<p>“Always,” Jaejoong breathes out, moaning as Yunho nips his bottom lip. Their audience is all but forgotten, as is wont to happen when Yunho is in his sights. He knows he ought to worry about that. He knows he has something important to tell Yunho. He knows they still need to discuss Seunghyun in detail. And he knows he has to leave soon to get to the concert venue for rehearsals.</p>
<p>But for the life of him, he really cannot fucking care about any of that because tonight is dangling in front of him, just that little bit out of reach.</p>
<p>“What about the game?”</p>
<p>Yunho’s mouth curves into a smirk, as he traces his tongue along Jaejoong’s full bottom lip, his hand tight against the jaw to keep the man exactly where he is. He is supporting pretty much the slighter man’s entire weight, but it is something he will willingly bear.</p>
<p>For the rest of their lives.</p>
<p>“Haven’t I been MVP enough for you?” Yunho punctuates his words by flexing his hand, tightening his grip even more of his waist as he pulls him flush against him. “You even wrote me into your song.”</p>
<p>“More…” Jaejoong breathes out, his tongue sneaking out to touch Yunho’s.</p>
<p>They can both vaguely hear the sounds of catcalls and wolf whistles from the Nippon Cranes, but they ignore them. Anyang Halla is too far gone now to do anything but gape. They’re used to this, to some extent, but Yunho has never done anything this public. The arena is still closed to the spectators lined up outside, but there are more people here witnessing the intense session between the captain and his lover, than there’s ever been previously.</p>
<p>Hero Jaejoong may be a not-so closet exhibitionist, but U-Know Yunho is a lot less prone to giving the public a show just for the hell of it.</p>
<p>Anyang Halla’s captain moves his hand from Jaejoong’s jaw to his nape, and then up into his thick hair, fisting it sharply, making the singer mewl in protest at the rough treatment. He looks down at the lush pout, parted and begging to be filled. His eyes roam across the beautiful man’s half-lidded eyes, that porcelain skin is makeup free for once, and Yunho loves it like that. He leans forward and nuzzles his nose down the length of his boyfriend’s nose.</p>
<p>The gesture is almost sweet, if not for his hand fisted in the rockstar’s hair and twisting painfully.</p>
<p>“Such a fucking tease, Hero.”</p>
<p>“So I’m Hero, am I?”</p>
<p>“Mine,” Yunho growls, before he finally allows their mouths to meet properly. He tilts his head as their mouths slant hotly over each other, sucking and licking, nipping very indiscriminately and reveling in the pained mewls of the beautiful man.</p>
<p>But he knows Jaejoong likes it like that.</p>
<p>He is still angry with the singer about what happened, but that fight is not for public consumption.</p>
<p>He can feel his cock trapped within the jock strap, not to mention the layers of hockey attire he is wearing, and that fuels his frustration with his stunning boyfriend.</p>
<p>Yunho forces his tongue into Jaejoong’s mouth, swallowing all the moans and protests the older man has, as the singer gives in and starts to suckle.</p>
<p>This time it is Yunho’s turn to moan, as he can feel Jaejoong’s tongue piercing against the underside of his own tongue, rubbing insistently against it. The feeling reminds him of something else, and his cock reacts to the visceral stimuli, and Yunho groans long and low, hauling Jaejoong closer. His hand is already dipping into the waist of Jaejoong’s pants when a third hand, belonging to neither of them stops him.</p>
<p>Yunho is suddenly reminded as to where he is, and he pulls back reluctantly.</p>
<p>But whatever reluctance he feels at being stopped is nothing compared to Jaejoong’s, who emits a high pitched whine, his eyelids flying open, his eyes black with lust, storming from within as they are interrupted.</p>
<p>The singer turns his head to find a sheepish Changmin, whose hand is still on Yunho’s wrist.</p>
<p>“Max Changmin, I will fucking gut you like a fucking pig if you ever do that again. Jihye is going to have to contend herself with adopting kids because she is not going to be getting any from you, you fucker.”</p>
<p>Hero Jaejoong turns back to his boyfriend who is smirking wickedly, and Jaejoong actually has to blink to make sure he is seeing right. Normally Yunho would have already backed away, but no, he is still holding him tight. He smirks in return, closing his eyes and allowing his younger boyfriend to pull him close once again, feeling the man’s lips and hot breath against his mouth.</p>
<p>“I’m staying, baby.”</p>
<p>At his words, the singer’s eyes fly open once again, this time consternation pooling within them.</p>
<p>“But…”</p>
<p>“I have a game.”</p>
<p>“But…”</p>
<p>“Your MVP, remember?”</p>
<p>“Fuck the MVP,” Jaejoong hisses, now struggling to get away from Yunho’s grasp. He fucking thought Yunho was going to put them both out of their misery, but no, his young fucker of a boyfriend was being a fucking cocktease.</p>
<p>The younger man chuckles lowly, taking a chance and licking at the delectable pout. He rescues his tongue just in time, as Jaejoing gnashes his teeth in annoyance at being thwarted.</p>
<p>“You could have hurt me.”</p>
<p>“Nothing more than you deserved.”</p>
<p>“You’re too used to getting your own way, princess.”</p>
<p>The singer growls. He growls and tries even harder to extricate himself, but Yunho is far stronger.</p>
<p>“Fucking ass, let me go!”</p>
<p>“Kiss me.”</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>“Kiss B…”</p>
<p>“Fucking brat.”</p>
<p>“Do you think anyone will figure out B means Brat?”</p>
<p>“Who the fuck knows? I don’t fucking care, Yunho let me go!” Jaejoong is actually annoyed now, pushing against his boyfriend’s chest. But all he gets is a chuckle for his efforts.</p>
<p>“Say please.”</p>
<p>“Fuck you.”</p>
<p>“Later, backstage remember? On your fucking knees, and you will ride me, won’t you baby?”</p>
<p>The words are low and tinged with amusement, but a good amount of dark sensual promise is there, and Jaejoong quietens yet again.</p>
<p>“I would pay a fucking arm and a leg for a sex tape of you two.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you join us?” Jaejoong turns to Yoochun, smirking. It is his turn to play now.</p>
<p>Yunho reacts predictably, letting go of Jaejoong, but then hauling him up under his arm as he glares at his friend.</p>
<p>“You can wipe that thought from your mind.”</p>
<p>“Your boyfriend seems keen.”</p>
<p>“I’m not!” Junsu retorts, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>“I am!” Kangin volunteers. He even raises his hand like a school kid, blinking innocently, causing the circle of men to laugh.</p>
<p>Yunho shakes his head as he looks down at his boyfriend tucked in his side. “If you had your way you’d fuck my entire team wouldn’t you?”</p>
<p>“It’s up to you to keep me occupied then, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“You’re hopeless.”</p>
<p>“…—ly in love with you.”</p>
<p>“I think I’m about to barf.” Changmin declares, shaking his head and making gagging sounds, before continuing. “What the hell have you done to Hero Jaejoong, the cynical and jaded rockstar?”</p>
<p>“Fuck off, Max. You owe me.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Jihye almost left you because you sucked her brother’s cock. I talked her out of it.”</p>
<p>Everyone laughs, including Yunho, as Changmin winces, flushing red.</p>
<p>“And there’s the rockstar we love. Ok, enough. Can you go so we can actually practice and maybe win the match?” Han Geng interrupts, looking pointedly at the clock over the rink.</p>
<p>“If I’m not getting fucked right now because of this stupid match, all of you sure as hell better win this fucking game.”</p>
<p>“Aye, aye, captain!” Kangin salutes the rockstar, finally making the older man laugh.</p>
<p>“You guys are a bunch of fools. See you tonight.”</p>
<p>“Backstage?”</p>
<p>“Nice try, Micky. You stay in your VIP seats.”</p>
<p>“Yunho’s right. You are a cock tease.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong grins, before stepping from Yunho’s side to stand toe to toe with the left winger. He leans forward, getting all up in Micky’s personal space, and the man’s eyes widen.</p>
<p>“You really won’t be able to handle me, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong ends his words with a smirk, and then he blows a kiss across the stunned forward’s face, making him stumble backwards, and trip, falling on his ass onto the bench.</p>
<p>The laughter is raucous, Junsu laughing the hardest at his poleaxed boyfriend who is really more talk than anything else, but he loves him that way.</p>
<p>“Alright, brat. I’m going.”</p>
<p>“Are you gonna watch the game?”</p>
<p>“Depends on whether this band fucks up the rehearsal. I’ve got most of my band back but there are a few newbies I need to iron the kinks out of.”</p>
<p>“Be nice.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong wrinkles his nose, scrunching his face cutely and very uncharacteristically as he makes a face at his boyfriend.</p>
<p>Yunho grins and pulls him into a quick hug.</p>
<p>“No kiss?”</p>
<p>“If I kiss you again, you’ll still be here when the game starts so no.”</p>
<p>“Cock tease.”</p>
<p>“I learned from the best.”</p>
<p>“Touchè.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You might want to watch this - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cxoJyNrvNFw</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>“I feel like a damn penguin,” Kangin complains as he tugs at the collar of his shirt for the umpteenth time. Anyang Halla are the personal guests of Hero Jaejoong at the pre-concert cocktail party, the dress code on the invite is formal. And Kangin, feeling a little out of depth at the whole thing had opted to go as formal as he can imagine.</p>
<p>“No one said black tie you idiot.” Han Geng teases him good naturedly as he snags another flute of champagne from a passing waitress.</p>
<p>“All of Yunho’s charity events were full of penguin suits. How the fuck was I supposed to know the difference?” Kangin growls as he snags not one, but two flutes of champagne from another girl, surprising her as he downs both in quick succession before dumping the empty flutes back on her tray, apologising as he goes.</p>
<p>“Isn’t it too early to be getting sloshed?” Junsu comments drily as he joins the duo with Yoochun in tow. They are both dressed simply in suits and ties, and he smirks slightly as he eyes the older man up and down. “Are you attending a wedding? Did I miss something?”</p>
<p>Kangin simply grunts in response, reaching for another flute of champagne but he is thwarted by Han Geng who grabs it out of his hand, passing it easily to Junsu, as he shakes his head at his friend. “If you get wasted before Hero even gets here, you’ll be in trouble for sure regardless of the care you put in your…” he eyes the bigger man up and down and smiles, “…outfit.”</p>
<p>Junsu passes off the champagne to his boyfriend, warning him lightly, “This is your only flute of champagne this entire night understood? I can’t believe you got hit in the head again.” To counter the effect of his words, he slides his arm into the crook of Yoochun’s and nuzzles against his ear.</p>
<p>Both Han Geng and Kangin roll their eyes at the couple. Yoochun is the clingy one, not Junsu who is usually more detached, but the other team had taken out their inability to catch Yunho during the game on the two other forwards, and now both of them are injured. Junsu has a split lip, while Yoochun was once again subbed off after a particularly hard check that sent him crashing to the ice and into a wall. Yunho had been absolutely livid, as were Han Geng and Kangin, and the game had ended in a blood bath - for the other team.</p>
<p>Kangin punches Yoochun lightly in the shoulder when he turns to lick at Junsu’s injured lip. “Stop it you two!”</p>
<p>Uncharacteristically, Junsu kicks out at Kangin, getting the man dead on the shin which makes him howl, drawing attention from the room to themselves. If his clinging is not indication enough that the centre forward is more upset about the whole thing than his stoic yet playful countenance usually gives away, this random act of violence definitely is.</p>
<p>“Su-ah, it’s ok.” Yoochun drops his arm around Junsu’s waist, and then sneaking lower to squeeze an ample ass cheek as he leers cheekily. “I’ll prove to you how ok I am later…”</p>
<p>Junsu rolls his eyes, smacking his boyfriend away. “Alright, you’re clearly ok if you can say stuff like that.”</p>
<p>“Twin towers, incoming.” Kangin warns the rest, his eyes on the door. “Fucking hell, they’re not even wearing ties.”</p>
<p>“And yet, they look even more dashing than you,” Yoochun teases, earning himself the finger from the defenceman, making him laugh instead.</p>
<p>Yunho and Changmin, stroll up to the foursome, both wearing identical amused expressions.</p>
<p>“We could hear you from outside, hyung,” Changmin starts, and his expression becomes even more amused as he takes in the other man’s outfit. “And what’s up with the tux?”</p>
<p>Kangin waves his arms, almost hitting a passing waiter with a tray of canapes. Everyone laughs at the dirty look the young man sends their teammate, before they all crowd around the man to minimise any further mishaps. Changmin grabs a couple of flutes of champagne for himself and Yunho, before gazing expectantly at the slightly irate ice hockey player.</p>
<p>“The stupid invite said FORMAL. How the fuck was I supposed to know formal means something else? I’m a jock not a freaking socialite or something like our captain here.” His voice is laced with disgust as he grabs Yunho’s flute and downs the contents before anyone can stop him.</p>
<p>“What you’re wearing is black tie, hyung,” Changmin tries to explain but he gets a grunt and an annoyed hand wave in response. Kangin is not a cheap drunk, but he is not used to champagne, and the bubbles are all going to his head.</p>
<p>“Everyone wore these stupid penguin suits at Mama Jung’s functions. I’m sure the invites said formal.”</p>
<p>“Formal, black tie optional.”</p>
<p>“How the fuck am I supposed to know the difference?”</p>
<p>“Calm down, hyung,” Yunho pats the man on the shoulder, shooting a glance at Changmin who looks poised to argue. “It’s no big deal. You look great.”</p>
<p>“Great? I’m suffocating.” Kangin tugs at his collar again and this time manages to unravel his bow which he pulls off in disgust.</p>
<p>Yunho laughs, taking the bit of material from Kangin’s fingers, looping it around his neck and making quick work of the bow. “There? Feel better? You look like Max now and I’m the one who is ovedressed.”</p>
<p>Kangin takes a closer look at Yunho, and then at Changmin. He eyes them up and down, and then pauses at their hair, before he makes a rude sound, pointing at their hairstyles. “What the hell is up with that? You two not tall enough? You needed to add another two inches with that birds’ nest?”</p>
<p>Yunho grimaces as he picks up another flute from a passing waitress, taking a quick sip as he cards his hand through his styled hair.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Max. What’s with the hair?” Han Geng asks as Changmin takes on a mutinous look.</p>
<p>Everyone exchanges glances, before Yoochun voices everyone’s thoughts.</p>
<p>“Jihye?”</p>
<p>Changmin makes an irritated sound as he exchanges his empty flute for another. He is definitely feeling like something stiffer as he recalls the epic battle he had earlier with his new girlfriend. He is the kind of guy who is comfortable in hoodies. Yes, he dresses up for Mama Jung’s functions, but as he pointed out to Kangin, the occasion calls for it. This one is merely formal, and he is damn fucking sure that a shower is all he needed. But no, his dear little monster of a girlfriend had rounded on both him and Yunho with matching dress jackets and pants, no less. And if that was not bad enough, she had insisted on playing coordi, makeup, and stylist “noona” all rolled into one. He is still marginally bitter about Yunho being a complete pushover, letting his sister do her worst, barely even commenting as he spent most of the time smirking and texting into his phone, talking to Hero.</p>
<p>So now he is stuck with hair as stiff as a fucking board, standing straight up off his forehead, and he is pretty sure that Kangin is spot on with the two inches comment. He saw Yunho’s hand get caught in his hair, so he is not even going to try and stick his own hand in his hair. He is sure Jihye used a whole bottle of hair spray on him. The fumes are enough to kill him that is for sure. When she tried to attack him with a fucking concealer stick on some imaginary zit that only she can see on his chin is when he draws the line.</p>
<p>And the result was a yelling match that by the end of, he really has no fucking clue what happened. Jihye had stormed off in a huff, and Yunho was just shaking his head at him.</p>
<p>“Jihye then. She did a good job though. You clean off very well, Max.” Junsu comments, and he chuckles slightly as Changmin frowns instead of smiles at the compliment.</p>
<p>“Speaking of Jihye, where is the little Miss anyway?” Yoochun asks, looking around. “I thought she’d have come with you two since she dressed you and all.”</p>
<p>“Don’t ask,” Yunho mutters as he glances over at Changmin. “Min can’t keep his girlfriend in check.”</p>
<p>“Speak for yourself,” Changmin retorts, his expression defensive. “You’re the one who gets bullied by his own damn baby sister. Seriously, was it so hard to back me up back there?”</p>
<p>“Dude, I didn’t even know what the fuck you two were arguing about. I’m not getting involved in your domestic issues.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of domestic,” Han Geng jumps in hurriedly, as the two tall men eye each other belligerently. They definitely have the attention of the room despite the fact that the other guests are all bigger stars than they are. This is a private function with only the guests of the performers in attendance and thus, a very small and select group. They are the VIPs for the night, and while this is by invite only, it is also a donation opportunity. Each invite comes with a mandatory donation, all of which has been covered by Jung Group for Anyang Halla. The CEO and his President are not able to attend due to previous commitments, but they are well represented by their able son and…daughter.</p>
<p>“Don’t ask what I think you’re going to ask, hyung.” Yunho interrupts, his voice slightly morose.</p>
<p>“Trouble in paradise?” Yoochun asks, and while his words might be flippant, his expression and tone is not really. After being punished by Yunho earlier on the ice, he knows better than to prod his sensitive captain about his boyfriend.</p>
<p>“I don’t know…” Yunho sighs as he looks around the concerned faces of his teammates. These are his brothers and he can count on them. They will be there to catch him should he fall, especially if his security net named Hero Kim Jaejoong decides to break somehow. “Jae’s been acting a little weird. But maybe it’s just my imagination.”</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Junsu asks, “Is he getting a little antsy about moving in?” When Yunho nods in affirmative, Junsu continues. “Remember when Yoochun finally moved in with me?”</p>
<p>“Oh god, here we go again,” Yoochun mutters, taking a step away from Junsu, moving closer to Han Geng and Kangin, as if they will offer him some safety.</p>
<p>Junsu sends him a baleful glare, before turning back to his best friend who is nodding at the memory. “I thought Yoochun was going to break up with me. But the idiot was just terrified and didn’t want to tell me. Seriously, two years together and you’d think he’d have learned to open his fucking mouth to tell me he is scared but no, he makes me feel like I’m the one at fault instead. You and Hero have been together what? Two months? Officially? Unofficially? I don’t even know anymore, but whatever it is, it’s fucking fast.”</p>
<p>Eyebrows go up at the centre forward swears. Junsu is not inclined that way, which makes everyone listen closer.</p>
<p>“So cut Hero some slack ok? He’s been alone most of his life, and suddenly you two are picking out kitchens together. Even I’m a little weirded out.”</p>
<p>“Do you think it’s too fast?” Yunho asks quietly, his eyes on his best friend. He’s known Junsu the longest, and while his friend is not as smart as Changmin, he really values the man’s opinions.</p>
<p>Junsu shrugs as he pulls Yoochun back against him, draping his hand around the other man’s waist, and squeezing his hip. He thinks about it for a moment, before replying. “I think it works for you. But it doesn’t work for everyone. Hero has never had a relationship by his own admission, and he’s following your lead here. His own nature will rear its head every now and again. You just can’t expect him to skip to your tune all the time. He takes his cues from you I think. He wants you to be happy, and he goes along to some extent because he doesn’t want to upset you, but I think you should take a step back and give him some space too.”</p>
<p>Five pairs of eyes are staring at Junsu, three of them with slackened jaws.</p>
<p>“Wow…when did you get so…wow…” Kangin marvels as he looks at the usually simply, and normally good-natured young man.</p>
<p>Everyone else is expressing similar thoughts, causing Junsu to protest laughingly.</p>
<p>“What? I can’t occasionally be insightful? You guys are terrible!”</p>
<p>“I love you, Xiah Junsu.” Yoochun declares seriously, making his boyfriend blush at all the sudden attention. No one even makes gagging sounds as they are wont to do when Micky gets greasy, because they get what their friend is trying to say.</p>
<p>The moment is broken though when Kangin is finally unable to take it anymore. The amount of alcohol he has consumed also goes some way in making his tongue a little looser.</p>
<p>“Seriously? We’re Anyang Halla. We just bloodied Nippon Cranes so badly that they will probably still be talking about the game in weeks to come. And we’re standing around now talking about feelings? What the fuck, dudes?</p>
<p>Everyone laughs, agreeing good naturedly. Some comment about mingling, but after a quick discussion, all opt against it. The earlier game really was more brutal than they let on, and coming straight from that to this is tiring even for a team of Anyang Halla’s calibre. All the men simply want to enjoy the food, drink and concert that is to come.</p>
<p>They stand in a loose circle, but the twin towers, as Kangin calls them, are off to a side slightly.</p>
<p>“Do you think I should apologise?”</p>
<p>“To Jihye?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Yunho wrinkles his nose as he eyes the older man. “Do you know what you’re apologising for?”</p>
<p>“Not really…”</p>
<p>“Then I suggest you don’t. She’ll be even more irritated with an empty apology than the lack of one.”</p>
<p>“But—“ But the older man does not quite manage to finish his sentence, as movement by the door takes his attention away. His eyes soften as he gazes at the beautiful girl standing tall next to Hero Jaejoong. The room is hushed at the newest arrivals, but the two only have eyes for the two tallest men in the room.</p>
<p>“Calm down, Jihye.” Jaejoong murmurs out of the corner of his mouth. He can practically feel the young girl vibrating. She had gone to him after her fight with Changmin, and they have been together since. Somehow, miracle of miracles, he manages to talk her out of writing Max off as being hopeless, pointing out that her own behaviour had been somewhat immature. By the end, an angry Jihye has turned into a contrite Jihye.</p>
<p>“Oppa…I don’t know if I can do this.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong knows she is not talking about Max for now. During their conversation, other things emerge. The teenager is insecure about her role in the family, wanting to be like her mother, but not really believing she can be, though truly believing she has to be somehow.</p>
<p>“Jihye, you’re your own person. You don’t have to be like your mother. Even your brother isn’t like your mother. No one expects you to be anything but yourself. We will all still love you.”</p>
<p>“You love me, oppa?” Jihye’s voice is teasing, but Jaejoong can hear the slight waver underneath it.</p>
<p>She is still a teenager, and despite the bravado, wants to be accepted for herself. And even as she asks, he realises that his answer is the truth.</p>
<p>“Yes, I do. As much as an older brother can love a bratty little teenager still trying to figure herself out in this big bad world. I’ll protect you, Jihye, as much as I can. Forget about being your Mama ok? Just be yourself. Jung Jihye, teenager, trainee stylist and girlfriend of that tall drink of water over there who cannot take his eyes off you.”</p>
<p>“Oppa…” Jihye turns her shining eyes to him.</p>
<p>Jaejoong chuckles as he pats her hand. “Stop looking at me like that before Changmin decides he should be castrating me instead.”</p>
<p>Jihye laughs. The girlish sound so unique, and so out of place in the room filled with people older than her. She is dressed in a short, black strapless dress with a slightly pouffy skirt. There is a liberal sprinkling of glitter, and she is not really showing more skin than anyone else there, but her youthfulness is apparent.</p>
<p>Even more so when she leans up to press a kiss to Hero Jaejoong’s cheek, before turning and running towards her boyfriend in her towering heels.</p>
<p>Who cares about how undignified it is? She is a teenager and will damn well act it.</p>
<p>The reunion is a bigger shock to the goaltender than he lets on, as his stunning girlfriend slams into his arms, hugging him tightly around the neck, her face buried against his throat.</p>
<p>Yunho quirks an eyebrow at him, as Jihye mumbles all sorts of nonsense against his friend’s throat. He turns away, letting them have their privacy, almost walking straight into his own boyfriend.</p>
<p>“Hello, gorgeous.”</p>
<p>“Right back at you.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong smirks, looking over Yunho’s shoulder before he takes another step forward and crosses his wrists around the back of Yunho’s neck. He leans back slightly, gazing up at the taller man.</p>
<p>“Jihye seems to know how to greet her boyfriend. Learn from her?”</p>
<p>Yunho looks over his shoulder, turning his gaze forwards almost immediately as his sister is in the process of pressing a shy, chaste kiss against his goaltender’s mouth.</p>
<p>He smirks at the expectant look on his boyfriend’s face, and he leans forward to press an identical kiss to his mouth.</p>
<p>When he draws back, that famous pout meant only for him is in full bloom. The rest of the room is stunned though, having never really seen this side of Hero Jaejoong. The chatter starts up instantly, the room absolutely buzzing. Phones are whipped out, and photos are taken.</p>
<p>Hero Jaejoong.</p>
<p>Pouting.</p>
<p>Yunho simply smirks, reaching behind his neck to capture a hand as he tugs his boyfriend to a nearby table and they sit down. He lets Jaejoong fuss over him, as the man tries to flatten his hair, mumbling nonsense every now and again. The rockstar is a little nervous, which Yunho finds interesting. He stays quiet though, letting Jae do whatever it is he wants to do. Junsu’s words about giving the man some space is bouncing around in the back of his mind.</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s mouth is still pursed slightly as he fiddles with Yunho’s sleeve, before he moves to tug at the bow tie.</p>
<p>“Where did you get the bow? Jihye said she made you match with Changmin. She even dressed me.” Jaejoong gestures to his own open collar as he tugs Yunho’s bow loose. Yunho says nothing, simply gazing fondly at the older man who colours slightly as he drops his gaze.</p>
<p>They are silent as Jaejoong continues to fidget, and Yunho is content to just stare at the beautiful man when they are interrupted by Yoochun.</p>
<p>“Look! You two are already circulating the SNS.”</p>
<p>“SNS?”</p>
<p>“Social Network Sites, or Services, whatever.” Yoochun shrugs before placing his phone on the table.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>Has the Ice Prince thawed?</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Hero Jaejoong, pictured here with his boyfriend U-Know Yunho. You can be forgiven for taking a second, third maybe even fourth look at the stunning couple. Hero, a star more accustomed to walking around with a perpetual sneer on his face, his eyes like diamond shards of black ice as he dares you to speak to him, was captured just minutes ago, fussing over his young boyfriend. Insiders have admitted to being stunned at the change in the rock prince, and you can see for yourself how the star has softened.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Has East Asia’s Ice Prince thawed? Check it out for yourself.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>“Ice prince?”<p>Jaejoong rolls his eyes, drawing back slightly, as his pout transforms instantly into that sneer he is so known for as he stands up abruptly, Yoochun’s phone in his hand, held up over his head.</p>
<p>“Which one of you sent this to the tabloids? I can’t even fucking attend a private function without finding my face in the news? What the fuck is wrong with you?”</p>
<p>His gaze is dead cold as it surveys the now quiet room. He makes a disgusted sound as he continues.</p>
<p>“We’re all here for a charity concert, and you taint it with your deceptive ways. If you’d wanted a photo, you could have fucking asked. I thought we’re all here for the same purpose, but clearly not. I’m really not fucking interested in this fucking bullshit. Enjoy your drinks.”</p>
<p>He tosses the phone at a silent Yoochun, growling out an apology before he turns to leave.</p>
<p>As one, Anyang Halla leave with him too, though Changmin and an extremely irate Jung Jihye hang back slightly.</p>
<p>The young girl is more her mother than she believes as she stops just before exiting. Changmin by her side, she turns to look at the room. Her gaze is cold as well as she surveys the uncomfortable occupants. The silence is awkward and unnatural.</p>
<p>“You couldn’t leave it alone could you? Hero Jaejoong is one of you. An idol like you. An artist like you. A musician like you, and yet you couldn’t leave it alone. Just once, he shows a bit of himself, thinking that he is among his peers. People he thinks understands what it’s like to be in the glare of lights twenty four seven. Where every move in noted and dissected. He is in a roomful of people who should have known better.”</p>
<p>Her voice is clear, ringing loudly, and extremely carrying. Nothing and no one can touch her because despite her age, she is Jung Jihye.</p>
<p>Her name means something.</p>
<p>And every one in that room will know it by the time she is done.</p>
<p>“And yet you do this to him. Something he would never <i>ever</i> do to any one of you. He is my oppa and I will protect him the way none of you ever will. But you know what? He would have protected you had you asked for his help. You know darn well that I am speaking the truth. Think about that. Think about what you just did today. It might be nothing to you, but it is something to him. Which means it is something to my brother. And in turn it means something to me. As my mother, Jung Ji Young would say, family comes first, business comes second.”</p>
<p>Her chest is heaving from the effort to calm down, and her fists are clenched, but Jung Jihye is fully aware of every word she is saying. Her final words ring of a warning that she knows from the depths of her soul to be true.</p>
<p>“Do not mess with my family, because you will lose.”</p>
<p>With that, she turns on her heel, Changmin only just managing to snag her arm before she storms out. He slows her pace so they leave in a dignified manner, and the goal tender could not be more proud of his young girlfriend.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>~~~</p>
</div>“You’re turning into your brother-in-law,” Yoochun teases as he nudges Jihye’s knee. She is seated in Changmin’s lap, her back to his chest, her arms crossed as she stares out at the MCs on the stage in front of them. They are at the charity concert being held in memory of the earthquake and after over three long hours of Japanese stars, it is ironic that the show is being closed by a foreigner.<p>Hero Jaejoong.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“You have a perfectly good seat next to Changmin, and yet you insist on sitting in his lap.”</p>
<p>“Oppa is more comfortable. Plus you’re sitting in my seat.” Jihye points out. She tilts her head and rubs her temple against Changmin’s cheek, making the older man chuckle. She has been feeling mellow and slightly out of sorts since her outburst. She had second-guessed herself almost immediately, but Changmin had been there for her the whole way. Her boyfriend both supportive and understanding as she cries in his arms as they rejoin the rest of their family. She was right about Jaejoong, because one look at her face when she entered his dressing room, and he was ready to march back out and tell everyone to go to hell.</p>
<p>Really, she wonders how Hero can do it on a daily basis. Or even her mother and brother for that matter. To be that firm requires way more energy than she ever imagined. She is actually feeling rather tired, both physically and emotionally, and all she really wants is to return to her hotel room.</p>
<p>They are all sitting in the VIP seats, along with most, if not all of the guests from the cocktail reception. Several people had come up to her to offer their apologies. No one has admitted to taking those photos, and Jihye knows that no one probably ever will, but it is a start.</p>
<p>The MCs are droning on about the amount of money they have raised, and Jihye is bored. Her brother had stayed backstage with Jaejoong, and she really does not even want to entertain any thoughts in relation to them because they will all turn south.</p>
<p>Well, as south as her mind can go. She is still very much an innocent, Changmin not pushing her at all in that respect. The thought has played over and over in her mind, and she knows her brother was a smidgen older than her when he lost his virginity. It is one of the things she talked to Jaejoong about as well while hanging out with him, and while the comical expression of horror on his face at the subject is one she will probably never forget due to the sheer hilarity of it, he was also the perfect sounding board for her thoughts.</p>
<p>Unlike her family, she knows he did not mince words with her. Her brother would have flapped about in disbelief and then possibly threaten to punch Changmin. Though really, he is one to talk.</p>
<p>Her parents? Well, she really does not want to trouble them with this. It is weird enough already that her mother does not mind her sleeping over at Changmin’s apartment, though she has a feeling the woman has already had a stern word with her boyfriend. She needs to get him to spill about that for sure.</p>
<p>She is distracted from her thoughts by Changmin as he puts his phone in front of her.</p>
<p>She blinks in the darkness, and when what she sees registers in her mind, she starts to giggle. The warmth in her heart reaches her extremities as she stares at the animated gif on his phone.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Oppa…” her voice is soft in the darkness as he tilts his head closer to hear better and she nuzzles his cheek. “I love you.”</p>
<p>Changmin wraps his arms around his girlfriend, cheekily dropping his phone on her chest as he kisses her nose. There is more to the beautiful girl than most people can see. She is like an onion, and he is rather enjoying taking the time to peel away the layers. Just like an onion, she practically brings him to tears. Tears of frustration that is. But she is worth every single salty drop.</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p>“Oh god, enough with the mushy. Seriously, what’s with today? First Xiah is all weird and then Hero and now you two. Am I missing something? Was there something in the champagne?” Kangin complains as he elbows Changmin. He rolls his eyes as Jihye sticks her tongue out at him.</p>
<p>“You’re just jealous, oppa. Why don’t you and Hannie oppa hook up?”</p>
<p>“Bite your tongue, little girl. Why are you talking about such things? Watching Xiah go nuts every time someone hits Micky is enough for me to stay clear of Hannie.”</p>
<p>They are still bickering quietly when the lights suddenly go out at the arena.</p>
<p>The sudden hush in the large venue is as if thousands upon thousands of people have suddenly drawn in a huge collective breath and are holding it in. There is not even a murmur of conversation. This next performer has been out of the limelight for weeks. This is his comeback so to speak, though the star himself is not labelling it as such. In acknowledgment of his current situation, the organisers are more than happy to allow him free reign over the three songs he is contracted for.</p>
<p>If he chooses to debut his new songs, it will be a coup for them. The concert is being recorded, and will be sold as charity DVDs for the relief efforts. If Hero Jaejoong chooses to perform his new songs for the first time, as promised in his press conference all those weeks ago, the DVDs will sell like hotcakes.</p>
<p>The organisers have no idea what the man is planning. He had brought his own band, and his rehearsals had all been done on a closed set. All they have are the light cues for the three songs, and the videos provided. Anticipation is running high. While some of the more puritanical authorities are a little worried about the uncertainty of what Hero Jaejoong is about to do, their voices are more than drowned out in the furore, and sheer fervour for the man.</p>
<p>No other artiste commands such respect.</p>
<p>No other artiste inspires such insanity.</p>
<p>No other artiste demands worship.</p>
<p>Love him or hate him, no one can deny that Hero Jaejoong is practically a god to the Japanese people. His charity work in Japan alone could fill a novel, and his court fight against his previous entertainment agency over this work is legend.</p>
<p>What Hero Jaejoong has always had going for him is public sentiment. Authorities may hate him, dislike what he represents, and find him completely unpalatable in general.</p>
<p>But the people love him. For whatever strange reason, they adore him.</p>
<p>And without the people, there is no authority. It borders on disturbing the way he can turn the loyalties of a crowd with the snap of his fingers. Anyang Halla is more loved now in Japan than ever before, because of him. Their fan club has more Japanese members than South Korean. It does not matter that the team, led by the striking figure of U-Know Yunho, decimates the home team. The cheers are always for them regardless of this fact.</p>
<p>And the thunderous roars of approval when Hero Jaejoong skates out onto the ice to meet his lover is like a united seal of approval. This is a man who can do all the wrong in the world, and yet still redeem himself in the eyes of the public.</p>
<p>Netizens and couch critics abound, shredding every single move of idols that come out of South Korea.</p>
<p>All but Hero Jaejoong.</p>
<p>The man lives by his own rules, and everyone knows it. He dares do what no one else does, and it is as if the homogenized society lives vicariously through him. They may not willingly want to approve of his behaviour, but they do not want to see him crushed by their societal constructs either because he is what he is.</p>
<p>Unafraid.</p>
<p>Unapologetic.</p>
<p>The video starts, projected onto three screens at Sapporo Dome.</p>
<p>A human heart, beating.</p>
<p>The thudding resonates throughout the complex, and for the more fanciful, it feels as if the hearts of everyone is beating in sync.</p>
<p>As one.</p>
<p>Everyone watches as if hypnotised, even Anyang Halla. Jihye, a little more used to the rock star than the men surrounding her is no less mesmerised. The macabre-ness of the video is nothing new to fans of the rock star, and the anticipation is palpable in the Dome. The electricity crackling from that anticipation swells through the crowd, moving like a tidal wave. Ripples of red wink in the darkness, as the crowd begins to move.</p>
<p>The beauty is tremendous. United in their love for Hero Jaejoong, Sapporo Dome swells in red, as everyone starts to wave their lightsticks.</p>
<p>The most incredible thing about this red ocean, is that it was not sanctioned.</p>
<p>This is not a Hero Jaejoong concert.</p>
<p>But it might as well be.</p>
<p>The dull thud changes slightly, as the drummer takes up the beat from the video. The restless crowd is still silent, watchful and waiting.</p>
<p>Eyes search the stage in the darkness, wondering, waiting, desperate for a view of the man most of them practically worship as a deity.</p>
<p>A man human enough to show his flaws, and yet godly enough not to be ruined by them. Hero Jaejoong knows how to manipulate the crowd.</p>
<p>And the rock star has not even appeared on stage.</p>
<p>The beat changes imperceptibly yet again, and a gasp is heard among Anyang Halla.</p>
<p>“No!” Yoochun’s voice is low, his eyes wide, pupils dilated in the darkness of the arena.</p>
<p>“I think that’s a yes, hyung.” Changmin whispers back. He knows why Yoochun has exclaimed.</p>
<p>And still that beat continues, repeating over and over in a seemingly endless cycle. The drummer with his bass.</p>
<p>Yet the crowd remains quiet, though the steady hum from whispered voices grows.</p>
<p>They know their idol. They know he will not care to hear them before a time that he deems appropriate. No one is meant to scream till he actually appears on stage.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Jihye whispers, her voice almost trapped in her throat from the wait. She knows Hero. He is her oppa, holding her when she cries, and teasing her when she is a brat. But tonight, here, he is not her oppa. He is Hero fucking Jaejoong. And even knowing him offstage, she cannot help but shiver in anticipation.</p>
<p>“Don’t you recognise the song?”</p>
<p>“It’s just a drumbeat, isn’t it?” Jihye asks. She dares not even look away from the stage. Her boyfriend is still holding her but all she cares about is her idol. She swallows hard as the beat becomes even louder, and she swears she can feel the vibration deep in her soul. And she knows everyone else can feel it too.</p>
<p>Hero Jaejoong pulls you in.</p>
<p>He fucks with your soul.</p>
<p>And then he spits you out.</p>
<p>Everyone is powerless to stop him.</p>
<p>And he has yet to even step onto the stage.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>You let me violate you…</i>
  </p>
</div>That voice.<p>The crowd erupts. He did not even sing those lines, merely speaking into the microphone. No one cares that probably half the audience them have no clue what he is saying.</p>
<p>That wicked twist in his voice that will show itself on his lips is present, and the crowd goes wild. He drawls out each word, caressing it almost lovingly, but his touch is cruel. The way that silky voice wraps around those suggestive words, his voice is his weapon.</p>
<p>And the crowd keeps going. Shrieking so loudly that even Anyang Halla are amazed. They know this man, but they are not prepared for what it means to know him. The screams are deafening, surrounding them, drowning them.</p>
<p>The fans are starved. Going weeks without any news of him save the sightings at Anyang Halla games, everyone sucks in those five words as if it is the food of the gods. They drink it in, quenching their parched souls, and just like drinking from the Devil, all it does is make them thirst for more.</p>
<p>That steady beat keeps going.</p>
<p>And the crowd slowly peters out back to a hissing murmur. They know their idol will not give them anymore if he is not pleased with them.</p>
<p>That steady beat continues, as inexorable as the tide.</p>
<p>Sapporo Dome is beating as one.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>You let me desecrate you…</i>
  </p>
</div>“Oh god…” Yoochun whispers shakily, his eyes searching the black stage. The sheer wall of sound coming from behind him is almost impossible to believe. And still Hero Jaejoong has not sung a single word. But he knows this song, and he knows what is coming.<p>“Not god, oppa…” Jihye whispers almost absentmindedly. Her eyes are fixed dead centre right in front of her. The length of the cat walk is almost too long, and she cannot see into the inky depths of the stage.</p>
<p>That giant heart is still beating on three screens, perfectly in sync with the beat of the song.</p>
<p>In sync with the crowd. There is no doubt their hearts beat for this man who is nowhere to be seen.</p>
<p>“Jae…” Changmin whispers, just as the next line comes on.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>You let me penetrate you…</i>
  </p>
</div>The cruel smirk Hero is so known for is especially evident in this line, and the screams rock the Dome.<p>And Anyang Halla are <i>blessed</i> to be in the proximity of one of his biggest fan girls.</p>
<p>Gone is the bratty little sister of U-Know Yunho.</p>
<p>Gone is the unwavering young woman who faced down a roomful of international artistes.</p>
<p>Boyfriend? What boyfriend?</p>
<p>Jihye is screaming her head off. She is on her feet along with the rest of the Dome, waving her lightsticks madly and just screaming and screaming and screaming.</p>
<p>Music transcends language.</p>
<p>And his voice transcends every single barrier you can think of.</p>
<p>The voice of an angel twisted by the devil.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>You let me complicate you…</i>
  </p>
</div>And the lights finally go up, illuminating the man centre stage who has the heart of every single person in the venue within his firm grasp. They are his for the taking, and he knows it. Time means nothing.<p>His signature black sunglasses and leather trenchcoat are in place. His mouth is pressed against the microphone. His lips are tugged into a seeming smile as he surveys the sea of red before him. They are chanting his name.</p>
<p>He lets the voices of the crowd wash over him. His heart is thudding just as madly as everyone else’s he is sure, but absolutely no one knows this.</p>
<p>No one but Yunho. They had both been under the stage together, Jaejoong safe in the arms of the younger man, as they listen to the crowd screaming.</p>
<p>One single line is all it takes.</p>
<p>Yunho had been nuzzling his ear as he said the first line, and it had almost made him laugh.</p>
<p>The wicked words his boyfriend had whispered in his ear after that though, give him the smirk that translates into his voice.</p>
<p>Yunho promises that they will worship him.</p>
<p>And he was right.</p>
<p>The screams do not appear to be ceasing any time soon, and Hero Jaejoong finally lifts his hand up. A wicked looking claw ring glints in the bright light, as the steady thudding from the drum continues.</p>
<p>Silence takes over the crowd swiftly, all eyes on the stunning man standing alone in the middle of his stage.</p>
<p>Where he belongs.</p>
<p>He rubs his mouth against the head of microphone back and forth.</p>
<p>Teasingly.</p>
<p>His smirk is there in full force, and the crowd cannot take it anymore. Gone is the beating human heart on the screens, and in its place is a breathtaking man. The closeup of his face causes some in the audience to tear up, and if you asked them why after the concert, they will not be able to explain themselves.</p>
<p>Something about him evokes extreme reactions. The spectrum of human emotions veer exponentially in every direction when it comes to Hero Jaejoong.</p>
<p>Anger.</p>
<p>Love.</p>
<p>Lust.</p>
<p>The crowd is vibrating, practically bursting at the seams, waiting for a sign from their idol.</p>
<p>His smirk widens, the amusement almost palpable in his features even though practically half his face is hidden behind his thick shades.</p>
<p>Then he exhales.</p>
<p>And for this crowd, that is more than enough of a sign to let loose.</p>
<p>The noise is beyond anything anyone has heard yet. And the live band finally starts up, accompanying the still steady beat of the drums.</p>
<p>And Hero Jaejoong finally sings.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>You let me violate you…<br/>You let me desecrate you…<br/>You let me penetrate you…<br/>You let me complicate you…</i>
  </p>
</div>Anyang Halla are gaping. A man they now consider a friend is untouchable to them. So foreign and remote on that vast stage, standing in the bright lights by himself. He is practically hugging his microphone stand, one ankle curled around the base as he sings. And they are even more taken aback when the stadium suddenly roars.<p>“Help me!”</p>
<p>Jihye is one of them, her back to the men, completely forgotten as she stares at the mesmerising man onstage who does not bat an eyelid as the Dome adlibs the fan chant. He has never performed this song before, and yet, they know what to do.</p>
<p>“Who is this man?” Junsu whispers, now sitting in Yoochun’s lap and leaning over towards Changmin. A quick look past him reveals Han Geng and Kangin staring slackjawed.</p>
<p>Changmin shakes his head as the arena vibrates again with the voices of thousands.</p>
<p>The music changes slightly, the arrangement of the song differing from the original as Hero Jaejoong takes hold of his microphone, his other hand grabbing it halfway down the stand, and as he starts walking with It.</p>
<p>His steps match the beat of the song, and the crowd roars their approval as he moves closer to them. His trench coat billows out behind him as he stalks down the catwalk. Tight pants tucked into his knee high boots, Hero Jaejoong walks as if he owns the stage. A few weeks out of the limelight is nothing for the consummate performer, his worries vanishing the instant the fifty thousand strong crowd takes up the chant.</p>
<p>He finally stops, perhaps fifteen feet from the edge of the stage, right in front of the VIP area.</p>
<p>The second he drops his mic stand, the screams start up again.</p>
<p>Chanting his name.</p>
<p>He leans back deceptively casually on his heels as he turns to gaze out at the ocean of red. His gaze sweeps across, from left to right, his eyes hidden, his mouth giving nothing away.</p>
<p>And still that beat keeps going.</p>
<p>After what feels like an eternity, he steps forward, flush against his microphone stand, almost curving around it as he whispers darkly into the metal head of the microphone. His voice is low and guttural, promising so much pain with the pleasure that is synonymous with Hero Jaejoong.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>I want to fuck you like an animal…</i>
  </p>
</div>The last syllable is dragged out so deliciously, the words more a warning than a promise. It is also the cue for his band to start up again, and the music resumes.<p>He tilts his head, only the corner of his mouth touching the head, as he holds up his clawed finger in front of him, swirling that finger languidly in a circle, rotating his wrist, the entire action purely suggestive.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>I want to feel you from the inside…</i>
  </p>
</div>“Fuck! Fuck, fuck fuck!” Yoochun is muttering an incoherent litany as he watches, squirming uncomfortably in his seat. He knows he cannot be the only one thinking about that finger and that line…<div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>I want to fuck you like an animal…</i>
  </p>
</div>And he takes his microphone off the stand, the hand with the clawed ring now circling loosely around the stand as he pumps it suggestively, before sinking slowly to his knees, singing the whole time.<div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>My whole existence is flawed…</i>
  </p>
</div>One knee now on the ground, as he drops his chin, looking out from over the rim of his sunglasses.<div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>You get me closer to god…</i>
  </p>
</div>His voice is low and raspy, with an eternal promise of unspeakable thrills in every single fucking word. The purity of his voice, so beautiful and otherworldly, is tainted so thoroughly by a touch of darkness only he manages to bring forth.<p>Liquid sex.</p>
<p>And the heavy bass and drum beat continues, as his mouth pulls up into a sadistic smirk.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>You can have my isolation…<br/>You can have the hate that it brings…</i>
  </p>
</div>And in the blink of an eye, his tone is now sneering as he regains his feet and replaces the microphone onto the stand.<div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>You can have my absence of faith…<br/>You can have my everything!</i>
  </p>
</div>“Help me!” Sapporo Dome screams.<div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>Tear down my reason…</i>
  </p>
</div>None in Anyang Halla notice that they too are now participating in the fan chant, too caught up in Hero, and the electrifying atmosphere of the crowd.<p>“Help me!”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>It’s his sex I can smell…</i>
  </p>
</div>Those who know the song, recognise the minor change in lyrics by him, and those who do not, get the idea when Hero Jaejoong slowly licks the head of his microphone, his piercing scraping across it, echoing out of the speakers. The result is the same regardless; hysterical screaming from every corner of the Dome.<p>“Help me!”</p>
<p>The next fan chant is less in unison, most still shaken from what the star just did.</p>
<p>He smirks in satisfaction.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>He makes me perfect…</i>
  </p>
</div>And he extends his hand again, but this time palm up, towards the audience, asking.<div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>Help me become somebody else!</i>
  </p>
</div>But when the chorus starts again, gone is the imploring hand as he clutches at the microphone, the clawed ring grazing his cheek as he growls out the chorus.<div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>I want to fuck you like an animal…<br/>I want to feel you from the inside…</i>
  </p>
</div>He makes yet another lewd gesture with his clawed finger, a sensual vow of torment underlying each and every word.<div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>I want to fuck you like an animal…<br/>My whole existence is flawed…<br/>He gets me closer to god…</i>
  </p>
</div>He steps away once again from the microphone, rocking on his heels, his upper body swaying with the music, his wrist draped over the body of the microphone. His foot is tapping in time, his hips taking up the beat as well as it slowly dies out.<p>As the last notes ring around the stadium, he finally speaks. His tone is somewhat amused, as he once again surveys the crowd before him.</p>
<p>“Do you think this will make it into the charity DVD?”</p>
<p>The swelling roar makes him chuckle.</p>
<p>“You can register your complaints with the organisers if it doesn’t make it.”</p>
<p>And somewhere in the executive booth, several men are howling in dismay. There is absolutely no way they will be able to cut his performance out now.</p>
<p>Hero takes his sunglasses off, tossing it in the general vicinity of Anyang Halla, and it is caught easily by Jihye who squeals happily, hugging it to her chest as if it is the most precious item in the whole world.</p>
<p>Notwithstanding the fact that she can just ask him for a pair of sunglasses should she want them.</p>
<p>But the thought never even occurs to her, as she stares at him with adoration shining in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Did she just squeak?”</p>
<p>“I think you just lost your girlfriend to her brother’s boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“I’m starting to wonder if I ever had her.”</p>
<p>Hero Jaejoong waits till the crowd quietens down again before he speaks.</p>
<p>“I will be singing—“</p>
<p>However, before he can continue, a steady hum of sound starts up. He pauses in surprise, because he is never interrupted while speaking.</p>
<p>And when he finally realises exactly what the noise is, he takes a step back, and then a second, unable to hide the shock on his face as tens of thousands of voices swell in song. His eyes drop to the VIP area, and he can see Jihye, her eyes tearful as she sings along with everyone else. Her face so like her brother’s, the beating in his chest stutters slightly, as she waves her lightstick and gives him a thumbs up, singing her heart out.</p>
<p>About three years ago, in an uncharacteristic move, he wrote a song. A love song for his fan club, though he has never ever admitted it as such. It was an after thought on his album because it is so unlike anything he normally puts out. He has only performed it once, at another charity event, and he has forgotten the song even exists.</p>
<p>Till today.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>Kimini mitsukaruyouni motto kagayaku kara…</i>
  </p>
</div>The feelings coursing through him are indescribable. And he tilts his head up, staring at the domed ceiling, blinking rapidly to will away the tears that have filled his eyes, as his red ocean sings to him.<p>Give something to get something back.</p>
<p>Mama Jung’s words resound in his head.</p>
<p>He has given his all to his music and his fans. Everything he has, and he never truly believed anyone notices. He may wear a mask, but his music and his words are what he really is. He hides nothing then.</p>
<p>And they know. His fans know it, and they are telling him they know.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>Keep in mind that we love you…</i>
  </p>
</div>He hears the adlib, and a genuine smile tugs at his mouth as he drops his chin. He can be Jaejoong for them too, for it was Jaejoong who wrote composed that song, not Hero.<p>And they love him still.</p>
<p>The vast venue is hushed, waiting for a reaction from the man standing alone on the stage.</p>
<p>After what seems like forever, Jaejoong steps up to the microphone stand. The close up of his face starts a further round of tears in those who are not already crying. His dark liquid eyes are soft, a shy smile on his face, something normally reserved only for Yunho.</p>
<p>He brings the microphone to his mouth, singing a single word quietly.</p>
<p>“Kitto…”</p>
<p>The dam bursts as the screaming starts up again. Hero Jaejoong is smiling.</p>
<p>Actually smiling.</p>
<p>Beaming even as he listens to them. He has come a long way indeed, to give them this much of him. Standing before them is the cold, sneering rockstar with his steel capped boots and leather trench coat. But also standing before them is Kim Jaejoong.</p>
<p>And he is no longer afraid.</p>
<p>“So very naughty,” Jaejoong chides gently as he wags a finger at the audience, making them laugh. “All of you are so naughty.” His expression is unguarded, chuckling as he shakes his head.</p>
<p>Everyone laughs right along with him, surprised and relieved at his reaction.</p>
<p>“I was a little worried about the next song since it’s not something all of you are used to…” he trails off as the stadium protests loudly, making him chuckle again. “I know, I know. I know now I can be myself.”</p>
<p>The cheering starts up again, and it only increases as he shrugs off his trench coat, lips still pressed against the head of the microphone. He does not so much speak, as he drawls, his voice more of a husky whisper than anything else. The whisper of a lover to his beloved as he tosses his coat aside.</p>
<p>“One layer gone… what else do you want from me?”</p>
<p>Shouts of “More! More!” start echoing and that signature smirk is back.</p>
<p>“More?” He quirks an eyebrow, playing with the hem of his thin sweater. The neckline is so low the piercing in his left nipple is practically showing. But he distracts them by lifting the hem of his top, the black jewel in his belly button mocking them, as they get but a brief glimpse before it is once again out of sight.</p>
<p>A soft piano intro starts, and his smirk widens as he breathes into the microphone.</p>
<p>“I want to share…my lover with you.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Neoege jugo sipeo… niga johahaneun aiseukeurim…<br/>…hayanbanillakeurim</i>
  </p>
</div>“Oh shit.”<p>“Do these people know what he’s singing? He’s not singing in Japanese.”</p>
<p>“Do you actually think they care?”</p>
<p>“Oh god…”</p>
<p>“He is fucking the microphone I swear.”</p>
<p>“I thought he only sings rock?”</p>
<p>“You heard the song everyone just sang him? That’s his song too,” Yoochun points out.</p>
<p>“Who the actual fuck cares? I have a fucking hard on and I don’t know what to do about it.”</p>
<p>“Way too much fucking information, hyung,” Changmin growls disgustedly at Kangin on his left. Though really, his pants are feeling a little uncomfortably tight at the moment. Hero’s intro to the song really does not bode well. He knows Yunho is meant to perform with him tonight and if it is in this song, he is going to be <i>hard</i> pressed trying to explain to his girlfriend why there is a fucking tent in his pants.</p>
<p>“What is he doing…?” Han Geng asks, watching the singer caress the length of his microphone, the expression on his face is so wicked that without even knowing the lyrics, you can guess as to their suggestive content.</p>
<p>“He’s just breathing into the microphone… who the hell sings like this?”</p>
<p>Junsu grinds his ass back against his complaining boyfriend’s boner, leaning back, his mouth open against Yoochun’s jawline, making the older man groan.</p>
<p>“Do I even want to know what kiss b is? Or tp?”</p>
<p>“Brat. B is brat. I guess he means U-Know. As for tp…”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>And so hot…<br/>So cool…<br/>So sweet…<br/>Oh making in love…</i>
  </p>
</div>“Fucking hell…”<p>“Jihye! Jihye!” Kangin tries to call the teenager, and she turns, her eyes wide, mouth slightly agape.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Is he always like this?”</p>
<p>She just nods, before taking her phone out, and aiming it at the stage. Kangin looks around, only to find pretty much everyone around him doing the same.</p>
<p>“What is she doing?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know… god, Su-ah stop fucking doing that unless you want me to fuck you right here.”</p>
<p>Junsu pauses long enough to sputter an embarrassed protest, and he tries to get up and move away, but Yoochun wraps his arms firmly around his boyfriend, his mouth against the back of his neck, whispering nonsensical sex words when the crowd suddenly goes absolutely wild.</p>
<p>And Changmin finds himself with a lapful of girlfriend trying to hide her face in his neck.</p>
<p>“Oppa…oh god oppa. I need brain bleach this is way too much.”</p>
<p>Changmin looks up, just in time to see his captain on stage, walking down the catwalk towards Hero Jaejoong. He has a headset microphone, and he can see why Jihye needs brain bleach, because the expression on Yunho’s face is one he wears when he is absolutely fucking determined to have his way with his lover.</p>
<p>And his captain is angry about something which makes the whole atmosphere even more magnetic</p>
<p>What has Jaejoong done now?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>To play to play Kiss B…<br/>Like it like this TP…<br/>To play to play Kiss B…<br/>Like it like this TP…</i>
  </p>
</div>Changmin watches as Yunho tugs his tank top up and over his head, his cap not budging from the movement as he finally reaches the rock star.<p>Yunho circles his lover, his gaze implacable. The intense intimacy when their eyes lock can be felt by those close enough to feel the ripples. Hero Jaejoong does not hide his desire for the tall, tanned, ice hockey captain, sweeping the tip of his tongue along his upper lip slowly, as he eyes the younger man up and down.</p>
<p>The words Yunho utters are a covenant, his eyes do not leave Hero’s at all as he starts his rap. Everyone can feel the sexual tension, the electricity practically crackling between them.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>All i need is one kiss, get a taste of your bliss…<br/>Stir up the magic when you and I mix…</i>
  </p>
</div>Yunho’s piercing glints in the light, and the screaming in the Dome almost drowns him out.<p>Changmin’s jaw drops as Hero Jaejoong blows a kiss to a sneering U-Know Yunho who continues to rap as he circles closer. A predator after his prey.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>From the bed to the floor, hotter than before<br/>Bara bolsu eobtneun neo<br/>So turn the lights off…</i>
  </p>
</div>He steps up behind him, his arms loose around Hero, sweeping his hands proprietarily up over his upper thighs before fisting the material of his thin top, just over his belly.<p>And the entire arena gasps as he tears it, ripping the sweater easily, exposing Hero Jaejoong’s milky white skin, as he continues to rap.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>May I take your top off as you take off mine<br/>naega gidaryeotdeon moseub<br/>now we finally got time…</i>
  </p>
</div>He does not even bother looking out at the audience, his attention wholly and completely on the man in his arms as he rips the top from a clearly stunned Hero Jaejoong who lets him.<p>His voice is so low, the baritone in it sending unwelcome tingles of electricity up Changmin’s arms, and he briefly wonders if Jihye can feel it too. The raw masculinity in his captain is evident in every stark line of his body, not to mention then angry twist of his mouth and the grim look in his eyes.</p>
<p>And the way he manhandles his boyfriend who has somehow managed to piss him off in some unfathomable way is making his teammates groan. The attraction is so palpable, that despite it being clear to his teammates that their captain is angry, it translates into a brutal show of dominance and desire onstage for the unknowing audience who drink up every single sneer and touch.</p>
<p>“It’s not safe yet, is it?” Jihye whispers, curling her body even further against Changmin’s chest. “I can feel you…” her voice carries a hint of amusement as she wiggles in her boyfriend’s lap.</p>
<p>Changmin holds his girlfriend still as he chances a look back to the stage, just as Yunho finishes his rap. His captain has Hero’s pierced nipple between his fingers, and he pinches hard, as Hero wails out the climax of the song. The dangerous gleam in his eye does not dissipate as he drags his lips along the line of his boyfriend’s right shoulder.</p>
<p>Hero Jaejoong takes a step back, grinding his ass against Yunho’s body. His skin is so pale in the bright light, his piercings and ink so stark against the porcelain canvas. The dips and planes of his body match his tanned boyfriend’s, though the younger man’s frame is much broader.</p>
<p>Yunho hauls Hero tighter against him, his arm possessively around the singer’s waist, kissing his way along the line of his neck. Hero has given up on even trying to sing as he tilts his head back, allowing Yunho access. Yunho’s reaches up his free hand, wrapping his long fingers along the pale column of the rock star’s neck, squeezing painfully, making Hero gasp as he adlibs into his boyfriend’s ear.</p>
<p>An aching whisper that is heard by thousands.</p>
<p>An echo of the end of his rap earlier.</p>
<p>“One kiss… it all starts with one kiss…”</p>
<p>And he pulls back as Hero turns in his arms, his eyes glittering with anger and a touch of hurt.</p>
<p>“Just one kiss…”</p>
<p>And he takes a step back, and then another, as Hero’s expression morphs to match his own, though instead of hurt, Hero is confused.</p>
<p>Yunho’s jaw is tight as he stares down his boyfriend. He knows Jaejoong has no idea why he is angry. He should not even have come up on stage, but standing the man up in front of thousands like this would be something far worse than what he just did.</p>
<p>And with that, he steps onto the platform that immediately lowers him back under the stage. His descent is slow, but his final words ring around the Dome as he takes one last look at the topless rock star.</p>
<p>“Mine, Hero Jaejoong.”</p>
<p>The cheers and screams are loud, but only the band and Hero Jaejoong know that this is not part of the show. The bassist in particular, considered more than an acquaintance by Hero, gives the band the cue as he starts the next song. He may cop hell for it later from the star, but he knows the rocker is very close to just leaping off the stage after his boyfriend.</p>
<p>The song is perfect for the singer’s now stormy mood as those beautiful doe eyes glare in his direction before he turns to snatch the microphone, throwing the stand down with such force it skids several feet before falling off the stage completely.</p>
<p>But Hero does not give a fuck as he starts to sing. His muscles are bunched, as he holds the microphone to his mouth with both hands as he growls out the start of the song, dropping low, one knee on the ground again. It is a figure of subservience, of prostration in a sense, but Hero worships no one.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Neon…jidokhae…<br/>Byeonge geollin saramgata neon</i>
  </p>
</div>This is what the crowd is used to. This is what his fans expect.<p>The angry rocker, pissed at the world, and everything around him. The sneer in his voice takes on new heights as he sings his new song. The actual one meant as the first single from his new album.</p>
<p>Anger vibrates from every word.</p>
<p>Passion underlies each note.</p>
<p>Each step that Hero Jaejoong takes is laden with fury as he struts across the vast stage, turning his confusion with his boyfriend into anger.</p>
<p>Demanding.</p>
<p>Warning.</p>
<p>Screaming his frustration as he starts the chorus.</p>
<p>THIS IS MY FUCKING OCEAN.</p>
<p>And everyone rallies to his call. On their feet, completely hypnotised by the beautiful man who is clawing at his bare torso, leaving red streaks.</p>
<p>Their eyes follow him, mesmerised as he strides the length of the stage, raging at the world.</p>
<p>When he suddenly stops dead.</p>
<p>Piano notes.</p>
<p>His hand comes up as he plays an imaginary piano, his manicured fingers so elegant.</p>
<p>So suggestive.</p>
<p>The black nails such a contrast, as he plays in earnest.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Dalkomhan…<br/>Dalkomhan kwaerageun neomu dara<br/>Nal ontong samkyeobeoryeo</i>
  </p>
</div>There is a quiet, bitter pain in his voice even though he is speaking of pleasures. And he is looking down at himself as he sings those lines, as if the words are for him.<p>They are for him, but only he knows, as he suddenly remembers, in the middle of that huge stage, what it is that he must do. What he thinks he has to do, and all the emotions linked to that spill out into his voice.</p>
<p>Regret.</p>
<p>Anger.</p>
<p>Fear.</p>
<p>And then the moment is lost as he breaks from his bubble, wailing into the microphone once again.</p>
<p>Eyes that know him watch carefully.</p>
<p>Eyes that know his boyfriend watch even closer.</p>
<p>“Oppa…I think something’s up...”</p>
<p>“Shhh…” Changmin tries to comfort his girlfriend, but he can feel it too.</p>
<p>“Why are they like this?” Jihye asks, more to herself as she watches her brother’s boyfriend storm about the stage like a raging volcano. She is used to him being like this, but she can feel it is different.</p>
<p>Hero is singing his life out on that stage.</p>
<p>But while he used to sing as if he has nothing to lose…</p>
<p>The starkness in his eyes that she catches whenever he gets close enough, or when the cameras get a close up of his face, makes her want to cry.</p>
<p>He is singing as if he is about to lose everything.</p>
<p>The song ends just then, punctuated very thoroughly by Hero as he throws the microphone to the ground so hard that pieces actually fly from it as it bounces off the stage.</p>
<p>No one even dares shout for an encore as he grabs his discarded trench coat and jumps off the stage, not even waiting for the lights to go off or for his cue.</p>
<p>“Fuck!”</p>
<p>“Should we?”</p>
<p>“No,” Jihye shakes her head. “Everyone has meddled enough. I meddled, all of you meddled, even my parents meddled. Enough. Just enough. My brother can take care of himself. Stop trying to protect him.”</p>
<p>“But—“</p>
<p>“I said enough!” Jihye shouts, stunning everyone as she gets up. Before anyone can stop her, she disappears, melting into the crowd, far more at home at the venue than Anyang Halla are.</p>
<p>“What the actual fuck just happened?”</p>
<p>“You know what?” Changmin says quietly as he stands, to chase after his girlfriend. “I don’t know, but she’s right. Leave it. Don’t ask. Not a single word. Yunho can manage his boyfriend just fine.”</p>
<p>The remaining players all watch as he too disappears into the crowd, his cellphone in his hand.</p>
<p>“To be honest…i’m actually more afraid for Jaejoong than I am for the captain,” Han Geng muses quietly as his teammates all nod in agreement.</p>
<p>“I don’t even want to speculate,” Junsu mutters as he crosses his arms over his chest shaking his head.</p>
<p>“Someone’s definitely limping tomorrow,” Yoochun observes.</p>
<p>“Bags it isn’t Yunho.”</p>
<p>The VIP area is filled by a howl from a burly defenceman as his teammates all start pummeling him.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div>Yunho sucks on his second cigarette as he lounges back in the arm chair in Hero’s dressing room. He is not really one for smoking, only doing it casually, but he really needs to calm down.<p>He stares at the phone in his hand. The reason for his anger.</p>
<p>Yunho had been waiting for Hero’s first song to finish, doing push ups against the dressing table to work off his excess energy when the phone had beeped. He had absentmindedly grabbed it, not even thinking about it because their phones are identical and happen to be sitting next to each other. It is a fair mistake too because Jaejoong normally leaves his phone on silent or he turns it off.</p>
<p>But not this time.</p>
<p>It takes Yunho a good few seconds to focus on the email he had just inadvertently opened.</p>
<p>Early check-in information.</p>
<p>Confirmation.</p>
<p>For a flight leaving the next day for LAX.</p>
<p>Kim Jaejoong has a <i>one way</i> ticket.</p>
<p>He snuffs out his cigarette just as the dressing room door blows open, slamming into the wall, and a tornado walks through.</p>
<p>“What the fuck was that stunt you pulled? You do <i>not</i> fuck with my work.”</p>
<p>Hero is wearing his trench coat again, but his torso is still naked, and Yunho stares at the claw marks on his chest dispassionately before looking back up at the rock star.</p>
<p>“You invited me,” Yunho points out drolly, unimpressed by his boyfriend’s words.</p>
<p>“To rap!” Jaejoong bursts out. “Not to do whatever the fuck you just did. I couldn’t even remember the fucking lyrics. Don’t fuck with my work, Yunho.”</p>
<p>“Says the man who practically gave Kenta a death sentence,” Yunho counters, his tone flat and unamused.</p>
<p>“Who the fuck is Kenta?”</p>
<p>Yunho snorts in disbelief. “Typical. The player I had a punch up with a few weeks ago. Remember?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s features scrunch up as he tries to recall, and then it relaxes as he makes a dismissive sound, waving his hand negligently. “He deserved it. I can’t control my fans and what they do anyway.”</p>
<p>“Neither can I control how you react to me. Don’t blame me because <i>you</i> forgot the lyrics.”</p>
<p>“Yunho,” Jaejoong is leaning against the dressing table, his expression incredulous. “You are stupid if you actually believe that.”</p>
<p>“Are you giving me a weapon?” Yunho arches his eyebrow at Jaejoong’s admittance.</p>
<p>“Should I be afraid? You won’t hurt me.”</p>
<p>At the mention of hurt, Yunho suddenly remembers exactly why he is angry. He hurls the phone he is holding at him, catching Jaejoong by surprise but the older man manages to catch it.</p>
<p>“Explain that.”</p>
<p>“Have you been snooping through my phone?”</p>
<p>Yunho snorts disgustedly as he stands to tug off the cap and the tank top he is wearing, tossing it to the side.</p>
<p>“Do you have anything to hide?”</p>
<p>“Answer my question.”</p>
<p>Yunho rounds on the shorter man, bearing down on him, but Hero does not budge. They are toe to toe and nose to nose. The heels on his boots give the singer some height, and he stands his ground as he watches his angry boyfriend.</p>
<p>“Do you even know me, to ask me such a thing?”</p>
<p>“Then what the fuck am I supposed to explain?”</p>
<p>Yunho takes a step back, shaking his head in disappointment. “Are you still playing this game? Why are you lying to me?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong lets out a growl of frustration as he reaches for his belt, unbuckling it as he runs his other hand through his mussed up hair. “I don’t even know what you’re talking about.”</p>
<p>“Really, Jae? Really? So you will be in bed with me tonight then? And we leave for home tomorrow morning with the team? Can you tell me that will happen? Because I fucking know you cannot.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong yanks his belt from his waist, staring at himself in the mirror. He can see Yunho looking at his reflection, eyes both angry and hurt. He wants to take it away, but yet he knows he cannot help it. He cannot help them. Not just yet, because there is something more important right now.</p>
<p>“I’m not leaving you.”</p>
<p>“Liar.”</p>
<p>He turns around, eyes flashing as he stares at the topless man. “I am not fucking leaving you. I don’t even know why I’m bothering when you seem to think I’m going to run at any opportunity.”</p>
<p>“Aren’t you?” Yunho questions, as he stalks back to the seat he was on, throwing himself in it. He tilts his head back, running both his hands through his hair as he splays his legs out. He does not know what the hell is going on. Junsu tells him to give Jaejoong some space and before he can even get the chance to do it, the man wants to run to LA? A little voice inside him is telling him that he is overreacting, but he is still a tad insecure. Jaejoong has run from him twice now, and while he got him back both times, perhaps the third time’s the charm? Yunho cannot follow him to America. What the hell is going on?</p>
<p>He closes his eyes, disgusted with his thoughts, but yet he cannot help them. Were the last few weeks a lie? Has Jaejoong been planning on going all the time? Or did something happen in the last few days?</p>
<p>Yunho is pulled from his musings when he feels someone sitting astride his lap. He does not bother opening his eyes, pressing his palms against them instead as he growls out tiredly.</p>
<p>“Get the fuck off me, Jae.”</p>
<p>He can feel his boyfriend tugging at his belt, but he really does not feel like moving. He is just too tired all of a sudden. It has been a long fucking day, from practice and the game. And then the pre-concert disaster of a cocktail reception, followed by rehearsals and then the concert itself and now this.</p>
<p>It is just way too much for anyone to handle.</p>
<p>And he is only twenty four. Most people his age are still trying to figure out what the hell to do with their lives.</p>
<p>He knows exactly what he wants to do.</p>
<p>But there is a huge curveball in the semblance of an international rock star named Hero Jaejoong. Trying to wrangle the crazy man is going to be a full time job for the rest of his life.</p>
<p>Is this what he has to look forward to? Chasing the man all over the globe every time a bout of insecurity hits him?</p>
<p>He can feel his belt being pulled off and he growls again, dropping the heels of his palms from his eyes. He covers his face with his hands, just hiding. His body is already reacting to the older man, and he knows it is just a matter of time before he caves to Hero Jaejoong’s underhanded means of distraction. Not looking at the man helps, and Yunho is going to keep his hands over his face till he can manage to calm the fuck down.</p>
<p>Yunho is trying so hard to concentrate on willing his body to calm down that it is just a split second too late when he realises that his belt is now securing his wrists. He drops his palms from his face in shock as he eyes the sloe-eyed beauty that is his rockstar boyfriend.</p>
<p>“Jae?”</p>
<p>“I am not leaving you.”</p>
<p>“What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“I needed an advantage. You’re too strong.”</p>
<p>Yunho drops his gaze to his wrists, and then back up at Jaejoong’s unreadable face. “You really think this is going to give you an advantage?” His tone is vaguely contemptuous, and he sees the faint whisper of annoyance flit across the older man’s face as he moves to get up off his lap.</p>
<p>“It’s something,” Jaejoong counters as he unzips his pants, smirking slightly when he sees Yunho’s eyes drop to the juncture of his thighs. “Now do you want to do this before or after you fuck me?”</p>
<p>“Who says I’m fucking you?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong smiles. There is no humour in it, merely Hero’s darkness, as he bends at the waist to unbuckle his boots. “Do you really think you can say no to me?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Really, baby?” Jaejoong coos as he straightens and kicks off his boots. He slips his thumbs into his waistband, tugging them down slightly, and he continues to smirk as he sees heat flare in Yunho’s eyes. He knows the man is trying to fight it, but he has a plan.</p>
<p>He always has a plan.</p>
<p>Yes, he probably should have told Yunho about his trip, but how do you even bring something like this up?</p>
<p>They are only just settling into their lives together, finally finding some sort of equilibrium to balance not just their work, but their personalities and their own individual spheres of life. Jaejoong is even moving in with the man, and then as pretty much everything is settled on the details of the new house, the universe sees fit to throw yet another fucking spanner in the works.</p>
<p>Can he not a catch a break?</p>
<p>The first day, Jaejoong thinks perhaps it is a giant joke.</p>
<p>The second day brings a phone call to confirm that no, this is in fact not a joke.</p>
<p>By the third day, he is actually at a loss, wondering what the hell this will mean for him and his new life.</p>
<p>And running through his mind this entire time is him wondering if he can be strong enough to work through this. Every single fucking time there is a conflict in their relationship, it stems from him.</p>
<p>Every.</p>
<p>Single.</p>
<p>Time.</p>
<p>And he is a little afraid that Yunho might say enough is enough.</p>
<p>Chased by sasaengs is one thing.</p>
<p>Having to read anti-Yunho messages on forums is another thing.</p>
<p>Living life practically under a microscope almost twenty-four seven is yet another thing.</p>
<p>But this? This is completely life-altering.</p>
<p>So life-altering that Jaejoong is actually thinking twice about the whole Seunghyun thing.</p>
<p>And that really is not fair, because vengence is just as much Yunho’s and his family’s as it is Jaejoong’s. He is already avoiding Mama Jung about it as it is. Sooner or later he is going to have to face her too and what then?</p>
<p>And so Jaejoong has a plan.</p>
<p>Sort of.</p>
<p>Though the plan definitely did not include Yunho finding out like this.</p>
<p>Alright, admittedly his plan is totally flawed and involves him disappearing for a week and then re-emerging. But now he is not actually sure it will only take a week, hence the open return ticket. Explaining everything to Yunho will be so much easier when he comes back. He knows it. He knows the man enough to know that everything will be so much easier then. He just has to take a chance.</p>
<p>All the madness in their lives is directly linked to him, and Jaejoong is finding it really hard to bear that yet one more thing is his fault. His fears that he voiced to Mrs Jung all those weeks ago comes back to haunt him.</p>
<p>What if he is not strong enough to hold up his end of the partnership?</p>
<p>That thought plagues him. Has plagued him, over the last few days.</p>
<p>Is he strong enough? Can he hold Yunho’s end up should he falter in the light of his news? Can he hold them both together if Yunho cannot take this news? The way the younger man is already reacting, Jaejoong knows it was wrong to have not said anything.</p>
<p>But now the words fail him.</p>
<p>They die on his lips as he stares at the gorgeous young man looking at him with a mixture of anger and curiosity.</p>
<p>Will this be their last time together?</p>
<p>He fervently hopes not. In fact, Jaejoong knows it will not be. He knows. He just knows.</p>
<p>But that little voice inside him is asking what if?</p>
<p>He tugs his pants down, stepping out of them, ignoring the choked gasp from the younger man. He is sans underwear, and therefore now completely nude under the trench coat that is hiding his modesty from whomever who might walk in.</p>
<p>“I’m not fucking you, Jae…” Yunho reaffirms, though really, there is a thread of uncertainty in his voice.</p>
<p>“What did you say to me earlier?” Jaejoong purrs, as he takes a step forward, his heart clenching painfully as that inner voice once again asks him <i>what if?</i> but he pushes it away. Each step sends a fresh surge of blood through his cock, and it fills quickly despite his dire thoughts. He believes in them. He has to.</p>
<p>Yunho groans as he remembers, dropping his bound wrists to his lap to possibly hold off Jaejoong’s approach. But the man’s apadravya is making his mouth water, and he can actually feel saliva pooling in his mouth as his glands work overtime.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>“Do you remember, baby?” Jaejoong asks, his voice a throaty whisper as he stops just by Yunho’s knees. He runs his hand down his body, still wearing the knuckle ring as he uses it to trace up and down his growing cock. Metal clinks with metal as he flicks at his piercing, tugging at it, sending tendrils of pleasure curling down his back. He sinks slowly down, pushing Yunho’s knees apart, as he gazes up at the man. “I’m on my knees baby…” He leans forward, nosing into Yunho’s crotch before taking a long and heavy lick up the younger man’s clothed arousal.</p>
<p>Jaejoong chuckles darkly as Yunho tries to stop him, a palm open against his forehead, pushing him away. Jaejoong reaches up, grasping Yunho’s belt as he straightens up, sitting astride his boyfriend’s lap once again. Jaejoong winds a hand around the belt, tugging it hard causing Yunho to jerk forward, almost slamming into him.</p>
<p>They are nose to nose, and Jae rocks experimentally against Yunho. The movement presses something up against that spot within him and he closes his eyes and keens lowly, his cock now full and turgid.</p>
<p>“Let me go, Jae.” Yunho growls, trying to ignore the sounds the beautiful man is making. Jaejoong’s cock is so full he wants a taste. But he also wants the man to explain himself, and he knows if they continue, he will forget.</p>
<p>“You smell so fucking good,” Jaejoong moans as he is suddenly assaulted by a myriad of scents. The strongest is Yunho’s smoky musk. That smoke adding to the sheer masculinity of the younger man. “Do you know how good you are?” The rockstar murmurs throatily as he runs a hand over a hard pec.</p>
<p>“I don’t fucking know, goddamn it!” Yunho tries to shove Jaejoong off, but he only manages to get the man to stand, and it is then he notices something between his legs. His eyes widen, and he looks up and the smirking visage of the rock star. He needs to distract him because now his cock is definitely responding to that view.</p>
<p>Jaejoong is playing dirty. How to send him off his desired course?</p>
<p>“Are you wearing a tampon?”</p>
<p>“So fucking crude, Yunho. Why the fuck would I be wearing a tampon?”</p>
<p>Yunho growls, throwing his bound wrists up as if in explanation as Jaejoong’s grip on the belt has slackened. “You are Hero Jaejoong. Nothing is too crude for you.</p>
<p>“Should I gag you too?”</p>
<p>“Don’t you fucking dare. We need to talk.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong makes a dismissive sound, waving his hand as he turns around and sits back in Yunho lap, arching himself backwards against Yunho’s chest and grinding his hips again. “But you like it… You like it when I gag you and fuck you into the bed. Remember—“</p>
<p>“Fuck, Jae. Stop it! Later.”</p>
<p>“Now.”</p>
<p>“Later. We need to talk.” Yunho has no idea where he is getting the resolve from, but he wants to talk. Later, Jae can do him later. Or he can do Jae later. His brain is a little fuzzy at the moment, blood roaring through his ears. He is vaguely aware of Jaejoong leaving his lap in a huff and a swirl of leather trench coat. He watches in slight relief as the man walks away, holding his trench coat closed as he heads to the door. He can get up, but his legs are not cooperating. Only his wrists are bound, nothing else, but he might as well be pinned to the chair.</p>
<p>But instead of the rock star leaving the room in a temper, Yunho hears the rather final sound of the click of the lock.</p>
<p>He stays where he is, watching as Jaejoong moves towards the iPod stereo and fiddle with it.</p>
<p>Soon, the room is filled with a song. The level is low, in fact, Yunho almost has to strain to catch it.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Don't you know? Don't you know what I mean?<br/>Make you feel good like nobody else…</i>
  </p>
</div>He looks up just in time to see the absolutely coquettish look Jaejoong sends him as he starts to sing along.<p>
  <i>”Can't you see? Can't you see what I feel? I will love you like nobody else…”</i>
</p>
<p>And he repeats the earlier words, his voice different to the female singer, but Jaejoong’s voice does things to Yunho that no one else’s can, male or female. And his hand, lazily fisting his cock, purposefully clinking his cruel looking ring with the piercing driven through his cock makes Yunho’s brainwave pattern flatline completely.</p>
<p>He knows he should probably get up and at least <i>try</i> to leave. Try being the operative word, because he recognises that look in Jaejoong’s eye. He has worn the same look himself.</p>
<p>Yunho is not going anywhere.</p>
<p>Once again, Yunho finds a stunning rockstar splayed indolently across his lap. The man’s exotic kohl-lined eyes going very well with the beat of the song as he sways with the music, the decidedly wicked gleam in his eye makes his breath catch. Jaejoong is beautiful. And he is even more beautiful when his cheeks are flush with arousal and that pouty mouth slick with Yunho’s spit from their kisses. The litany of curse words spilling from his rosy parted lips as he fucks himself on Yunho is a sight to behold.</p>
<p>A sight he can behold if he gives in.</p>
<p>“What are you thinking about, baby?” Jaejoong asks, his voice low and husky, humming along to the music.</p>
<p>“You…” Yunho answers honestly.</p>
<p>Jaejoong smiles a siren smile, as he starts to sing along. His hips move on point with the song, snapping as it rubs over Yunho’s hardening length.</p>
<p>
  <i>”Namiutsu karada yura yura… Karamitsuku ude snake no you… Hanarerarenai, hanasanai no iku made wa… Subete watashi ni sasagete…”</i>
</p>
<p>“You won’t let me go till you come?” Yunho interrupts, his cock stirring even more at the image in his head. He watches as Jaejoong leans forward, a sultry darkness in his eyes, licking at his lips.</p>
<p>Jaejoong tugs Yunho’s pouty bottom lip into his mouth, sucking as he gyrates along to the music still playing. He can feel the vibrations of a moan in the younger’s man’s throat, and he contemplates freeing his wrists because he wants Yunho’s hands on him.</p>
<p>“You really smell so fucking good and you taste like heaven,” Jaejoong murmurs against his soft lips.</p>
<p>“Bliss…” Yunho whines slightly as Jaejoong pulls back, chasing the older man till their lips are together once again. Wanting to talk is already a distant memory.</p>
<p>“Get a taste of your bliss…when you and I mix…,” Jaejoong whispers, swiveling his hips to the music. He slants his head and opens his mouth against Yunho’s thrusting his tongue into the welcoming warmth.</p>
<p>Twin moans, over the soft strains of the music, as Yunho sucks eagerly on Jaejoong’s tongue. Whatever the older man is offering, he is more than happy to take. His wrists are chafing slightly and his shoulders are sore from the awkward position, but the delicious friction every time Jaejoong rocks over his trapped length is making everything bearable.</p>
<p>As if reading his thoughts, Yunho feels Jaejoong tugging at his restraints.</p>
<p>“You want them off, baby?”</p>
<p>“Anything you want…”</p>
<p>“Anything?” Jaejoong cocks an eyebrow as he leans back, smiling coyly. “So if I want to use your belt as a leash and fuck you doggy style, you’d be fine with that?”</p>
<p>Yunho swallows heavily, unaware that he is licking his mouth. “Well…”</p>
<p>“Anything?”</p>
<p>Yunho exhales shakily, finally nodding. “Anything…”</p>
<p>The smile Jaejoong bestows on him is surprising in its intensity, and Yunho suddenly finds himself unfettered, with a very eager rock star pressing into him. Jaejoong has his knees on either side of him on the couch, and he slips his aching hands under the trench coat, immediately finding the older man’s ass cheeks and gripping it as he returns his kisses feverishly.</p>
<p>His hands scratch and scrabble at Jaejoong’s back and ass, the older man keeping his head tilted back with a fist in his hair as he ravages his mouth.</p>
<p>Licking.</p>
<p>Nipping.</p>
<p>Sucking hard.</p>
<p>Just taking and taking.</p>
<p>Yunho is moaning, able to feel Jaejoong’s cock piercing pressing into his belly, but unable to do anything about it. His hands reach behind, tugging and pulling at skin, till his fingers find the cord he had commented about earlier.</p>
<p>Jaejoong bites his lip harshly just then, and Yunho groans, his fingers still searching. He may be stronger and larger than the older man, but he is helpless in his hands as their mouths slant hotly over each others. Teeth clash, piercings clink and at one point, Jaejoong actually moans in pained pleasure as Yunho tugs harshly on the jewel in his tongue.</p>
<p>Their kisses are fierce, all the anger and desire pouring out in a frenzy. Yunho’s large hands work over the man’s soft skin, kneading his ass, squeezing and pulling his cheeks apart, searching and questing as he follows the trail of cord. Their mouths never leave each other, their kisses wet and sloppy and so very satisfying.</p>
<p>Jaejoong is intoxicating.</p>
<p>Like a drug.</p>
<p>Addictive.</p>
<p>“Oh god,” he moans as his fingers finally find Jaejoong’s already slick entrance. He tugs at the cord, and a bead pops out.</p>
<p>A large bead.</p>
<p>He pulls again.</p>
<p>More beads follow.</p>
<p>Each slick and warm. So fucking warm.</p>
<p>Yunho is practically crosseyed at the implication.</p>
<p>The line of beads finally ends, and his fingers count five beads.</p>
<p>Jaejoong had a length of anal beads in his ass.</p>
<p>For how fucking long?</p>
<p>“Oh god…” he whispers against Jaejoong’s lush mouth, the words sounding harsh in his suddenly dry throat. He swallows hard as he turns his eyes up to meet amused doe eyes. Eyes so dark with lust.</p>
<p>“Not god, Yunho.”</p>
<p>“Oppa…” Yunho breathes into his mouth, making Jaejoong growl as he pulls back.</p>
<p>His hands grapple with the buttons on Yunho’s pants, tugging impatiently, before reaching in and pulling out his prize. Jaejoong has been horny for hours.</p>
<p>Hours.</p>
<p>And he adds to his torture by using the anal beads while Yunho was in the bathroom before his first song.</p>
<p>Yunho’s words that morning, coupled with his self-imposed torment, is making his hands shake and his knees tremble.</p>
<p>He guides the tip of Yunho’s swollen cock to his waiting entrance, the head slipping in reasonably easily.</p>
<p>Jaejoong looks up, gazing into Yunho’s over-bright eyes.</p>
<p>Eyes filled with love and lust.</p>
<p>“Catch me, baby…” Jaejoong whispers, and he impales himself on Yunho’s length, all the way to the hilt. He cannot even scream, gasping instead, his body shaking at the forceful intrusion. He is curled around Yunho, his trench coat plastered against his already sweaty back, on his knees over the younger man’s lap. His hands are clutching Yunho’s shoulders tightly, fingers digging in. He is panting, his belly coiling and rolling as his body adjusts.</p>
<p>Jaejoong can feel the drag of Yunho’s thick length within him, as he rolls his hips experimentally. It is acute, and the pain is a dull throbbing sensation with sharp edges. Preparing his body is one thing, the silicon soaked anal beads giving his passage the lubrication it needs. But Yunho’s large, dry cock is stretching him.</p>
<p>“Fucking hell,” he finally breathes out, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. His breath comes out as a shuddering hiss as he breathes through his mouth, willing his body to relax.</p>
<p>“Hurts?”</p>
<p>“Like a mother fucker,” Jaejoong exhales shakily, leaning back and sitting a little further, gritting his teeth against the fullness. He brings his hand with the knuckle ring up between them, wiggling the clawed finger. “This inside you would hurt less.”</p>
<p>Instead of replying, Yunho slides down the couch a little, his hands gripping Jaejoong’s hips. His boyfriend’s body is so tight despite the lubrication. His grip tightens, and he lifts the singer up. His muscles bunch and strain because Jaejoong is not helping, and he watches, groaning softly as he sees the base of his cock pull out from his boyfriend’s warmth.</p>
<p>“Like what you see?”</p>
<p>Yunho turns his eyes back up to his boyfriend’s, and he finds his first smirk of the night. “Do you have any more lube?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong digs into a pocket and pulls out a small foil wrapper, tossing it at Yunho.</p>
<p>“Vanilla? Really?”</p>
<p>“Fuck you.”</p>
<p>“Gladly,” Yunho thrusts up suddenly, pulling a scream from the rock star. Jaejoong’s claw ring digs into his shoulder and the sharp sting tells him his boyfriend has drawn blood. Yunho’s grip is equally harsh, large hands flexing at the pain in his shoulder as they splay over Jaejoong’s narrow hips. He lifts the smaller man up again, feeling his walls dragging hard. There is some give, but the man is so tight. Ridiculously tight.</p>
<p>“Support yourself,” Yunho growls, as his boyfriend rests his weight on his knees once again on either side of him.</p>
<p>He rips the packet of lube with his teeth, helping to life Jaejoong up till only the tip of his cock is snug within the man’s passage, as he smears over half the packet on his exposed length. He leaves the foil pack on his chest as he uses his lubed hand to grip Jaejoong’s cock tightly as he thrusts up again.</p>
<p>This time the entry is much smoother, but it still pulls a shocked gasp from the older man. His doe eyes are wide, his mouth slick and so red. They are parted just so.</p>
<p>Jaejoong exhales in small puffs of air, feeling so full. Electricity is dancing along his skin, every sense incredibly heightened, made even more so by the feeling of extreme fullness. There is a light buzzing in his ears.</p>
<p>But he does not have time to think before Yunho holds his hips steady as he once again pulls out then thrusts up into him.</p>
<p>Again.</p>
<p>And again.</p>
<p>Hang on a fucking minute.</p>
<p>Jaejoong growls as he reaches around to yank Yunho’s hands from his waist. He ignores the man’s surprised exclamation as he slams his arms against the back of the couch. He places his own hands along the younger man’s inner arms, using it as leverage, putting his weight behind it as he swivels his hips up and slams back down, taking Yunho completely into his waiting body.</p>
<p>He chokes back his moan, as he glares down at the younger man.</p>
<p>“I’m fucking you.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t you want me leashed and done doggy style?” Yunho teases but it is an empty complaint as the older man starts rocking in his lap.</p>
<p>“If you think just because it’s your cock in my ass, that you’re the one fucking me? You’ve got a lot to learn baby,” Jaejoong promises, as his hips increase in tempo. The additional lube helps, and Yunho’s slick cock fills him over and over.</p>
<p>Yunho leans up, sucking and licking at any bit of skin he can get. He does not shield his teeth as he nips and bites, peppering Jaejoong’s chest with even more red marks. He latches onto his pierced nipple, pulling a keening wail from the older man who lets go of the grip he has on his arms to clutch Yunho’s head to his chest.</p>
<p>He winces as Jaejoong grabs indiscrimately, fistfuls of hair, tugging at his scalp, but the pain is a welcome distraction. He tugs and pulls at the piercing, the sounds Jaejoong makes reverberating in his chest and against his mouth.</p>
<p>The tempo Jaejoong has is brutal, snapping his hips hard, ripping choked sounds from Yunho who is pulled much too close to orgasm, way too quickly. He leans back, pulling Jaejoong’s hands from his hair, holding him by the wrists as he stares up at the glittering eyes of his sloe-eyed beauty. The make up on the man is flawless, and Yunho has honestly never seen anyone more beautiful in that moment.</p>
<p>Jaejoong growls, ripping himself from Yunho’s grasp, wrapping a hand around the man’s throat and pushing him back. He leans down, and their mouths meet in a furious clash of teeth and tongue. The juddering of his body makes their kissing impossibly hard but they manage somehow.</p>
<p>He can feel each and every slide and drag of Yunho’s cock. But he wants more. It still hurts, but he wants more. This position allows him to take all of Yunho, and there is a dull ache in his heart when he thinks of the coming days or weeks. His fingers tighten around the younger man’s neck, his claw ring digging into Yunho’s pulsing jugular.</p>
<p>Jaejoong licks at that beautiful mouth before pulling back slightly, staring down at Yunho’s almond eyes, black and cloudy with lust.</p>
<p>“I want more.”</p>
<p>“M-more?” Yunho questions shakily, reaching his hand between their bodies to fist Jaejoong’s leaking cock.</p>
<p>Jaejoong growls again, slapping his hand away. “I only want to fucking come from you. Don’t touch me.”</p>
<p>Yunho slides further down on the couch, his legs splayed wide, feet flat on the ground, eyes dropping down to the bobbing cock he is not allowed to touch or taste.</p>
<p>It seems unfair somehow, but Jaejoong’s next words wipe the thought clean from his mind.</p>
<p>“I want to DP.”</p>
<p>“TP?” Yunho echoes, mistakenly.</p>
<p>“DP. Double fucking penetration.”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“I want your fingers.”</p>
<p>Yunho’s gaze drops even further from the hypnotising movements of Jaejoong’s cock with every rock, to his own cock, disappearing over and over into the slim man’s body. There is no give. Yes, Jaejoong’s movements are easier, but his body is still like a fucking glove over his cock, there is no way in hell anything else is going to fit.</p>
<p>“It won’t fit.”</p>
<p>“Try.”</p>
<p>Yunho shakes his head, but the movement is stopped as Jaejoong snaps his hand up against his throat again.</p>
<p>“I’m fucking you, baby. And I want to fuck your fingers too.”</p>
<p>Yunho’s eyes the twin black jewels of the man’s eyes. The intensity in his gaze sends a cold shiver up his spine, and his hand slips lower, fondling Jaejoong’s balls, but moving along when the man growls at him again. Jaejoong does not stop moving, and Yunho dances a tentative finger along the line of his cock, nudging at Jaejoong’s stretched entrance with every drop of the man’s hips.</p>
<p>Jaejoong nods towards the packet of lube that has slid off Yunho’s chest from earlier, and the younger man grabs it.</p>
<p>The rock star never stops fucking his boyfriend as he watches Yunho squeeze lube over two fingers.</p>
<p>Yunho grips Jaejoong’s waist with his free hand, slowly stilling the older man as he reaches under his body. The tip of his middle finger grazes around his cock, and he can feel the butterfly touches acutely. There really is no give, and he looks up helplessly at his boyfriend who simply stares silently back at him, his gaze unreadable, his eyes like shards of black ice.</p>
<p>Jaejoong is willing his body to relax, breathing shallowly through his mouth. He can feel Yunho’s tentative touches, and the urge to roll his eyes is strong.</p>
<p>“I won’t break, baby.”</p>
<p>He watches the play of expressions on his boyfriend’s face, as he steels himself. He feels Yunho’s fingertip gain entrance, and his stomach clenches at the immediate pain.</p>
<p>But Yunho is careful, and Jaejoong is unaware the increase in rapidity of his breathing as his young boyfriend manages to wiggle his finger slowly but surely into his stretched body.</p>
<p>Yunho looks up when Jaejoong suddenly gasps loudly, eyes impossibly wide.</p>
<p>“Just like that. There. Curl your finger again.”</p>
<p>Yunho can barely move, the pressure against his finger is immense and he can only imagine what Jaejoong is feeling.</p>
<p>But he complies nonetheless and it pulls a beautiful sound from the rock star’s throat.</p>
<p>Yunho’s long, slim finger is lodged up against his prostate and it is making Jaejoong see stars as he moves slowly, experimentally. Each drag sends shudders raking through his body as he scrabbles for purchase once again on his boyfriend’s broad shoulders.</p>
<p>Their eyes hold, as Jaejoong swivels his hips, his tempo increasing once again as his body adjusts to the additional intrusion.</p>
<p>Yunho can only stare as the gorgeous man fucks him hard, head thrown back, body flushed, wearing nothing but the leather trench coat. He is dancing along the edges of orgasm but he holds back. He wants Jaejoong to gain his pleasure completely first.</p>
<p>The increase in pressure and the almost constant abuse of his prostate makes Jaejoong’s tongue loose. His swearing is continuous, Yunho’s grunts of encouragement as a counterpoint, as he fucks his boyfriend. It does not take long before his demands increase.</p>
<p>“Fuck fuck fuck I want to feel you. Give me one more.”</p>
<p>“I can't fit another one!”</p>
<p>“Just fucking do it.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, you're crazy.”</p>
<p>“Would you rather I find another willing dick?” Jaejoong practically snarls as the sensations swirling his body threaten to drown him. He wants more. He wants all of Yunho.</p>
<p>“For someone who hardly bottomed, you're a fucking cock whore.”</p>
<p>“Your cock whore. Just yours,” Jaejoong pants as he continues to rock atop the man.</p>
<p>“Fucking mine,” Yunho agrees as his index finger skirts the edges of Jaejoong’s already impossibly stretched hole.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Yunho hurry.”</p>
<p>Yunho slips the second finger in, working against the pressure, his fingers are so tight against each other.</p>
<p>“Fuck fuck fuck oh fuck holy fuck fuck fuck…” Jaejoong’s epithet laden litany is unbroken, his body trembling hard against the two fingers now curled directly over his prostate. There is no need to move, his cock pulsing and throbbing, and he is ready to split at the seams from it all.</p>
<p>Yunho is barely moving as his thumb grazes heavily over Jaejoong’s tight and oversensitive balls.</p>
<p>The man comes with a scream as he starts to bounce again. His cock is leaking, his fluids spilling out from the tip and streaming down the swollen member. Each bounce flicks drops of milky white cum onto Yunho's sweaty torso.</p>
<p>And Yunho is practically gagging for a taste.</p>
<p>It seems never ending, the flow of cum from the tip of Jaejoong cock.</p>
<p>And still he rides, fucking himself so thoroughly onto Yunho's substantial cock and his two fingers. He is spent, but he keeps going, fucking himself raw as he moans.</p>
<p>"Oppa..."</p>
<p>The word is like kryptonite, the heady whine from the doe eyed star pushes Yunho over the edge hard and fast as he finally lets go, yanking out his fingers harshly as he comes, making Jaejoong scream again.</p>
<p>White light bulbs flash before his eyes, Yunho’s orgasm pouring over him like liquid hot fire as he pulls Jaejoong down for a forceful kiss, groaning his release against the other man’s mouth.</p>
<p>When his vision finally comes back, he finds Jaejoong slumped against him, heavy and sated, completely spent.</p>
<p>“Jae?”</p>
<p>He does not get a response and Yunho pushes away from the couch, sitting up, holding onto his boyfriend who whines loudly at the movement.</p>
<p>Yunho is still buried balls deep in the other man’s body, and he lifts the rock star off gently, his cock leaving his body easily for the first time ever, eliciting another complaining whine from the boneless older man. Yunho’s back is aching from the awkward position earlier, but he fights through the discomfort as he lays his boyfriend out gently on the couch next to him.</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s eyes are shut, his lips pursed into a pout, a crinkle in his brow as he winces. His legs are still loosely draped around Yunho’s hips and the younger man leans forward and over him, carding his hand affectionately through the singer’s damp hair.</p>
<p>He leans forward and starts to kiss and lick at his salty skin, finally getting a taste of the man as he moves his way down, finding stray drops of cum. Jaejoong hums contentedly the whole time, a deep whine in his throat when Yunho takes his limp cock into his mouth to clean him up. He feels every tug and suck and lick, but he is way too spent to do anything about it.</p>
<p>He nuzzles along the man’s pelvic bone, little kitten licks, and still Yunho moves lower.</p>
<p>His view is unsurprising, Jaejoong’s hole is red and raw and gaping, and Yunho can see the trickle of cum from his body.</p>
<p>He licks at his balls, lips against the soft sacs as he murmurs quietly.</p>
<p>“Get a taste of your bliss, when you and I mix…” and he delves lower, licking around the swollen, abused entrance of his boyfriend.</p>
<p>Jaejoong hears the words, and he jerks involuntarily when he feels Yunho’s tongue against him, but a soothing palm flat against his belly, rubbing reassuringly stays his movement. Tears fill his eyes as he feels Yunho licking and kissing gently, cleaning him up.</p>
<p>The tenderness of the ice hockey captain tells Jaejoong that the younger man has forgotten their fight, and he bites his lip, hating himself yet again. He wants Yunho to demand to know what is going on again. He wants him to ask.</p>
<p>But he knows he won’t.</p>
<p>Yunho takes his time, before kissing his way back up, stretching out next to his boyfriend.</p>
<p>“Sleep…”</p>
<p>Jaejoong complies, his heart heavy as he knows he will be gone when Yunho wakes.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div>When Yunho returns to their hotel suite, there is no trace of Jaejoong. He walks around the expansive rooms, looking through drawers and closets. The vanity is conspicuously empty, but the mirror holds a note.<p>A messy scrawl using what looks like black eyeliner.</p>
<p>How very rockstar-ish.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>
      <i>I’M SORRY…</i>
    </b>
  </p>
</div>Yunho stares at the words in disbelief. And the more he stares, the starker they appear till all he sees is Jaejoong’s elaborate scrawl.<p>Together.</p>
<p>His boyfriend still doesn’t seem to be able to grasp the meaning of the word.</p>
<p>Alone.</p>
<p>He seems to be able to grasp that concept pretty fucking well though. All those years of conditioning. Yunho knows it is really unfair of him to think this way, but yet again Jaejoong is shutting him out and making unilateral decisions. Will his boyfriend ever learn? Will this be an indication of what the rest of their lives will be like? Jaejoong taking off as and when he feels like.</p>
<p>Yunho is trying to find a good enough reason to justify Jaejoong walking out on him yet again.</p>
<p>But as he stares at those words, he cannot think of a single scenario. Jaejoong, so used to being alone and being closed off. So used to answering to no one and looking out only for himself. Jaejoong, whom he thought was getting better at the whole working as a unit thing. Jaejoong, the man he fell for even before meeting him. He loves him, and yet, this hurts. This really hurts.</p>
<p>“Sorry for what Jae? Sorry for not trusting me with your secrets? Sorry for lying to me? Sorry for leaving me? Sorry for always thinking your way is the best way? Sorry for fucking what, Jae?” Yunho asks the empty bathroom, his voice harsh.</p>
<p>His phone beeps just then, and it is not Jaejoong’s ringtone.</p>
<p>It is his sister’s.</p>
<p>He dials in his password and looks at the message.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Isn’t he beautiful? I took these while he was singing your song before you came onstage and went all crazy hockey captain on his ass…or shirt… Chill, oppa. He loves you.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The more he stares, the angrier he gets, and with a grunt of effort, he hurls the phone he is holding at the mirror, shattering both phone and mirror into a thousand pieces.</p>
<p>As he stares at the broken pieces, his heart going the same way as the phone and mirror, he remembers something Jaejoong said several weeks ago when he had done this very thing.</p>
<p>“Trust doesn’t come from words,” he whispers to himself.</p>
<p>His jaw tightens, as he clenches his fist. He steps forward, walking through the broken mirror shards, ignoring the pricks in his soles from the carnage till he comes to the piece he is aiming for.</p>
<p>He bends over and picks it up, seeing his reflection, the haunted eyes and the grim mouth. He reads the black scrawl again. He stands there for the longest time, just staring at himself through the black words. His only link to Hero Jaejoong as of now.</p>
<p>Yunho’s next words are soft, a little defeated, but Jaejoong’s words resound in his head from earlier.</p>
<p>
  <i>“I am not fucking leaving you.”</i>
</p>
<p>“Then where are you, Jae?”</p>
<p>
  <i>”I am not fucking leaving you.”</i>
</p>
<p>It is as if the man’s voice is there, echoing in the vast bathroom.</p>
<p>
  <i>”I am not fucking leaving you.”</i>
</p>
<p>“Ok…” Yunho looks up and around him. “Ok, I believe you.”</p>
<p>Despite the evidence to the contrary, despite his deep insecurities, Yunho decides to take a plunge.</p>
<p>He stares at the black word in his hand once again.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>SORRY…</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>“I forgive you…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have you heard anything?” Jihye whispers to her boyfriend. The team is having their usual meal at the Kims and Jihye has invited herself along.</p>
<p>“We’re not asking.” Changmin stage whispers back, but the entire table hears him. Yunho is uncharacteristically late, so the team and the Kims feel free to talk.</p>
<p>“Have you heard anything, Coach?” Junsu asks.</p>
<p>Coach Kim exchanges a glance with his wife, and then shakes his head. “He sold his apartment.”</p>
<p>“What?” various voices vocalise their surprise. From their understanding of the previous few weeks, Jaejoong had actually insisted on keeping his apartment in the city. Yunho is definitely keeping his as far as they know.</p>
<p>“Yes, we signed the documents just this morning as his legal proxy.”</p>
<p>“When does it close?”</p>
<p>“Transfer of ownership will be completed next week.”</p>
<p>“Does Yunho know?”</p>
<p>Coach Kim sighs as he exchanges yet another look with his wife. “I tried to talk to him during practice today, but he gave me one of his looks. You know the type?”</p>
<p>All the players nod fervently, but Jihye being Jihye speaks up. “I don’t know! Tell me!”</p>
<p>The entire table bursts into chuckles as they look fondly at their captain’s baby sister. Since becoming official with Changmin, she hangs out a lot more with them and they are all adapting very well to having her underfoot. Woe to Changmin if anything should happen between them because she has quickly gained the affection of all his hyungs.</p>
<p>“It’s hard to explain. Have you ever annoyed him so much that he just gives you this look and all your words die on your lips?”</p>
<p>Jihye starts laughing, shaking her head. “All of you are scared of his PFO look?”</p>
<p>“PFO?” Kangin queries.</p>
<p>“Let me guess!” Yoochun interrupts shrilly, gaining himself an elbow in the arm from Junsu, but he just pats his boyfriend on the thigh and smirks. “Please fuck off?”</p>
<p>Jihye nods, somewhat amused.</p>
<p>“You’re not afraid of it?” Changmin asks incredulously. Even he would think twice about saying anything to his captain if he is wearing <i>that look</i>.</p>
<p>“Yes, but it’s funny that all of you are too.”</p>
<p>Yoochun shudders exaggeratedly. “Please. Your brother inflicts actual pain on us if he has that look so excuse us if we know better than to prod the sleeping bear.”</p>
<p>“He isn’t captain of the team for nothing you know.”</p>
<p>“U-Know.” Jihye teases Han Geng and everyone laughs.</p>
<p>The doorbell goes then and the laughter dies abruptly.</p>
<p>“We really need to start acting normally <i>you know</i>,” Junsu observes matter-of-factly as he watches Han Geng getting up to answer the door. “It’s not like he’s acting any different. We know something is up since we haven’t seen Jaejoong in three weeks, but he is still behaving normally, so why are all of us acting weird?”</p>
<p>The table is silent, all of them ruminating on his words when Han Geng emerges with Yunho. Everyone’s eyes widen as they watch the two tall men. Yunho greets the Coach and his wife briefly, before looking over at his teammates.</p>
<p>“There are more boxes in the van. They’re flat like these,” he explains, nodding towards the flat pack cardboard boxes he is carrying. “So they’re a little awkward to carry so it might need all of you. Get them and bring it to the first room at the top of the stairs.”</p>
<p>Four men get up quickly, without protest, heading out immediately as Yunho turns to Coach Kim and his wife.</p>
<p>“Coach, Jae’s apartment is mostly packed. I just need to arrange for movers, but he said he still has some stuff here. Is it alright if I pack it up today?”</p>
<p>“He spoke to you?”</p>
<p>Yunho sighs, crossing his arms, tilting his head slightly as he answers. “He sent me an email this morning saying the apartment was sold, that he has packed most of it up, but asked if I can help with the stuff here.”</p>
<p>“He doesn’t want to leave his things?”</p>
<p>Yunho shrugs, his face blank which makes his sister wince inside as she watches him.</p>
<p>“He said pack everything.”</p>
<p>“He doesn’t actually have much stuff here apart from old things. We sent most of his stuff to you when he stayed at your parents’. Where is it all going?”</p>
<p>“Home.”</p>
<p>The word has a ring of finality to it, and both Coach Kim and Mrs Kim drop their gazes, an awkward silence dropping over the dining table.</p>
<p>They are interrupted by Anyang Halla, struggling with a multitude of cardboard boxes as they make their way past the dining area and up the stairs as instructed. There is a bit of a commotion as Han Geng comes down, but the noise soon travels up the stairs, muffled by the distance. The vice Captain grabs the remaining boxes from Yunho before the younger man can protest, disappearing back up the stairs with them.</p>
<p>“Yunho…” Mrs Kim stands up, gesturing to the still standing captain to follow her.</p>
<p>They both disappear into the kitchen, and Coach Kim and Jihye exhale loudly as the door shuts.</p>
<p>“Well, shit.”</p>
<p>“My son has made me feel a lot of things over the years, but I think this is the first time I actually want to wring his scrawny neck.”</p>
<p>A bubble of exasperated laughter bursts from Jihye’s lips as she nods. “At least we know they’re still together. We’ve been wanting to ask for ages but, well, you saw what he’s like.”</p>
<p>“I never questioned it because Yunho is still playing like he’s in love, but Joongie’s absence has been worrying.”</p>
<p>“You think he left my brother?”</p>
<p>“I think he left for something, but I am sure he did not leave Yunho. Put it this way. His home here has always been Jaejoong’s haven. Even with his work, he always tried to come home at least once a week. I haven’t seen him in three weeks, which tells me he has a valid reason for being away. Even while on tour, Jaejoong would come home even if it means flying in and out the same day, sometimes within two to three hours. So for him to be away this long with no word tells me that it is something important, and I think your brother understands that more than even I do.”</p>
<p>“But what about his things? Why is he asking oppa to pack his things?”</p>
<p>Coach Kim smiles softly, his eyes a little misty as he looks at the young girl staring wide-eyed at him.</p>
<p>“He’s found a new haven.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div>Mrs Kim waits till Yunho is seated before she speaks.<p>“How are you holding up?”</p>
<p>Yunho lifts his gaze from the breakfast table, to look into Mrs Kim’s face. Jaejoong has her eyes, and he feels a deep pain in the pit of his stomach as he gazes at her. He misses the man so much. He is trying not to show it, but every little thing reminds him of his missing boyfriend. It took three days before Jaejoong called.</p>
<p>Crying.</p>
<p>Jessica is dead. She was killed in a motorway accident along with husband and parents, and Jaejoong was named in her will and memorandum of wishes among other things, which is why he had to go. Yunho did not ask for details, knowing Jaejoong will offer them in time. He offered enough though, explaining what Jessica meant to him and finally the reason why he broke Seunghyun’s finger all those months ago. Yunho recalls their bath tub conversation, realising as Jaejoong explained, that he never did ask the man again why he did what he did.</p>
<p>He let Jaejoong talk.</p>
<p>Or cry.</p>
<p>But some of Jaejoong’s words made no sense to him.</p>
<p>
  <i>”I’m terrified, Yunho. I’m so fucking scared. What if I screw up? What if I fail? I don’t know how to do this, but I must. I have to. But I’m so scared.”</i>
</p>
<p>Repeated coaxing and prompts from Yunho for further explanation brings him nought.</p>
<p>
  <i>”I can’t explain. It’s hard to explain. Just wait for me please. I don’t even know where to start, and I can’t do this over the phone. I need to see you, look at you. But I can’t leave yet. If I had my way I’d leave on the next flight but I can’t. I can’t leave yet.”</i>
</p>
<p>That was the only phone call, but it gives Yunho enough.</p>
<p>One week stretches to two.</p>
<p>Then a third.</p>
<p>And then his email this morning.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Yunho…i’m sorry for not emailing sooner. So much is happening, I can barely breathe. I’ve had lawyer after lawyer get all up in my face. I feel like I’ve signed away my life these past few weeks, and I probably need you to explain to me in detail what all this paperwork means, but I know enough to know that it will be ok. We will be ok. I’m sorry I’m being so cryptic. I hate that I am, but I’m still scared. I’m scared of losing you, baby. I will shoulder the responsibilities for both of us if I have to. It’s come to that point. Do I falter in the face of this or do I pull your weight as well as my own? I’ve learned so much about myself in the last couple of weeks, and I wish you were here with me. I know I’ve asked for so much from you, but I need to ask for more. I will make it up to you in any way you want. I love you. I know I’m rambling and not making any sense but I haven’t really slept in three days because of something and I think I’m about to break from exhaustion.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I sold my apartment. I know we argued about this several times and I realised that I wanted to keep it as a back-up. In case something happened, I’d have somewhere to return to. But this…my news for you that has to wait till I see you. It was what finally made me put my apartment on the market. Maybe it’s the reason, maybe there is another. I’m too tired to look into it too deeply. Maybe I’ll wait for you to tell me if I did it because I love you or I did it because I was afraid.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I’m really not making any sense, am I? The apartment is packed, you just need to arrange for movers. Make sure to get a proper piano moving company for my piano though, please? In the music room. Your piano can go in the living area. I want both pianos in our house. Can you pack up my room in my parents’ house too? I can’t remember what I have there, but I know there are some things I want in our new home. It’s easier if you just pack it all and let me sort through it. I know it’s more work for you, but I want you to know I have nothing to hide.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I miss you so fucking much it feels like I have a permanent fucking hole in my chest.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>He can actually see both Kim Jaejoong and Hero Jaejoong in that email that it brought a smile to his lips. His cryptic words are making him a little batty wondering what the heck is up, but Yunho is a man who can put mind over matter, and so he pushes it out of his head and focuses on what needs to be done.</p>
<p>And right now, his boyfriend’s mother is looking at him like he is about to shatter into a million pieces.</p>
<p>“Yunho?”</p>
<p>He smiles, shaking his head. “I’m ok Mrs Kim. Please don’t worry.”</p>
<p>“Call me umma, Yunho. God knows I considered you my son even before you started dating Jaejoong. But my son…i’m sorry he’s done this.”</p>
<p>“Umma… Jaejoong is ok. Don’t apologise because he has nothing to apologise for.”</p>
<p>“He doesn’t?”</p>
<p>“Not at all. I’m sorry if my behaviour has worried you. I miss him, and I wish he was here, but he has things he needs to do.”</p>
<p>“Why couldn’t he have done them with you?”</p>
<p>Yunho chuckles softly. “Have you always done <i>everything</i> with Coach? Every little thing? We both have separate lives and we are trying to fit it all together. It’s a massive puzzle and everything has its place. Jaejoong will fit his pieces into our puzzle in due time. You cannot force pieces to fit and it’s taken me a while to realise this. You have to find where the correct pieces go. He will fit his pieces at his own pace and I will fit in mine, but at the end of the day, it is a complete puzzle with both our pieces. We are still finding our way…trust that we will be alright.”</p>
<p>Mrs Kim stares at the strong young man smiling at her. A genuine smile she has not seen him wear in ages.</p>
<p>“You’re right… I still don’t do everything with Jonghyun. How did you get so wise for someone still so very young?” She pats his cheek fondly, making him chuckle again.</p>
<p>“My boyfriend is six years older. I have to be wise.”</p>
<p>“I think Joongie still has some growing up to do.”</p>
<p>Yunho’s features coalesce into frown, his countenance once again serious. “Don’t sell your son short. Jaejoong has been through far more than either you or I can imagine. I look up to him, no matter what it looks like. His depth of character is subtle because everyone only sees his Hero mask. There is strength in him that I can see. People see my strength because it is very outward, but his is inward. Don’t sell him short, umma. Have faith.”</p>
<p>He gets up then, excusing himself to check on his teammates whom he is assuming are busy snooping around Jaejoong’s room. He leaves the older woman staring after him with hope in her heart.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div>“Who are you texting, Jiji?” Changmin asks his girlfriend as they snuggle on the couch in Coach Kim’s house, nursing very full bellies. Yunho had begged off from dinner, saying that he is not hungry, leaving everyone to speculate on what is going on as he locks himself in Jaejoong’s room to pack.<p>So far, all they know is that: Yunho and Jaejoong are very much together; Yunho knows far more about where Jaejoong is than he lets on; Yunho does not want to talk about it; Cast shade on Jaejoong in front of Yunho at your own peril.</p>
<p>“Oppa.”</p>
<p>“Huh? You can just go upstairs if you want to talk to him.”</p>
<p>“Not that oppa, oppa. Oppa.”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“Oppa!” Jihye mutters exasperatedly, her fingers flying.</p>
<p>Changmin shakes his head as he gives up. “Oppa, oppa, oppa,” he mutters to himself. “This girl has too many oppas.”</p>
<p>“I heard that.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t trying to hide it from you.”</p>
<p>“It’s not my fault all of you are older. Would you rather I call you ahjusshi?”</p>
<p>He scoffs. “The only ahjusshis in our ranks would be Hero or Kangin and Han Geng hyung.”</p>
<p>“Oppa is hardly an ahjusshi,” Jihye counters quickly, her eyes never leaving her phone.</p>
<p>“I’m going to assume you’re talking about Hero.”</p>
<p>“Who else would I be talking about?”</p>
<p>“Oh I don’t know…” Changmin grumbles. “It’s been Hero this and Hero that for weeks. Aren’t you done yet?”</p>
<p>“I’m never going to be done. He’s practically my brother.”</p>
<p>“Thank god for that.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t stop you going after <i>my brother</i>,” Jihye shoots back quickly. Looking up and pinning him with a scowl, before returning to her phone.</p>
<p>“She’s got you there.” Kangin laughs as he catches her comment. He is carrying two bowls of popcorn, one of which he hands over to the long-suffering goal tender who immediately starts stuffing his face.</p>
<p>“She always gets him there.” Yoochun chuckles, making the unwanted observation and getting a handful of popcorn at his head for his efforts.</p>
<p>“Shut up, all of you. I’m trying to watch the news.”</p>
<p>“Do you even understand the news?” Junsu asks innocently, ducking when Han Geng grabs a fistful of pop corn from Kangin’s bowl and throws it at his head.</p>
<p>“Boys, I hope you plan on cleaning that up.” Mrs Kim chides good naturedly as she enters the den with a tray of hot drinks.</p>
<p>“Always, Mrs K.” Kangin salutes smartly, smiling as he picks up the pop corn off the floor and shoves it down the back of Han Geng’s shirt, making the normally reserved man howl.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, honey. If they leave a mess, I’ll make them pay for it on the ice tomorrow.”</p>
<p>There is a mad scramble to pick up stray popcorn pieces then, making Jihye finally glance up from her phone to laugh at the men around her, before returning back to it.</p>
<p>“Who are you texting, Jiji?” Yoochun echoes his dongsaeng earlier.</p>
<p>Much to her displeasure, Changmin’s nickname for her has caught on, especially since Han Geng explained what it meant in Chinese. She has given up protesting, knowing they will do it even more if she does, resigned to being called it for the rest of her life.</p>
<p>“Oppa.”</p>
<p>“Don’t bother asking her. She will give you the same answer.”</p>
<p>Jihye looks up then, staring at her boyfriend balefully. “If you weren’t so full of food that your brain is also stuffed of bulgogi, you’ll realise that all my oppas are in this house. So who else could I be texting? Pabo!”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“What are you texting?” Han Geng asks, his news all but forgotten as he turns to his captain’s baby sister.</p>
<p>“I’m trying to find the photos I took yesterday when we went riding.”</p>
<p>“That’s not something you send your oppa!” Yoochun voice is actually scandalised, his face a comical picture of disbelief that causes Changmin to face palm and Junsu to slam a cushion over his boyfriend’s dirty mind.</p>
<p>“You idiot! She meant riding a horse you fool!”</p>
<p>“Oh god,” Yoochun places his hand theatrically over his chest, his eyes still wide. “You gave me a fucking fright.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think she’s doing any of that sort of riding yet anyway,” Kangin snickers, earning himself not one, not two, but four cushions to the head. One each from Coach Kim, Mrs Kim, Han Geng and Junsu.</p>
<p>Jihye’s mouth is open, and she is gaping like a fish. Mrs Kim feels sorry for the teenager stuck in the midst of this testosterone fueled room. She is used to it, but Jihye is only nineteen.</p>
<p>“Kids, mind your manners. Otherwise I’ll tell on you to Yunho and he will definitely make sure you bleed on the ice tomorrow if he knew what you’re talking about.”</p>
<p>“Can I please add one last thing before we declare no more dirty talk?” Yoochun asks, putting his hand up like the delinquent schoolboy he is trying to imitate.</p>
<p>Everyone looks towards Jihye who shrugs exasperatedly.</p>
<p>“Max…I don’t know how this is going to work because Yunho and Hero will probably kill you if you fuck it up with Jihye before you two are married.”</p>
<p>Changmin just growls, hauling his girlfriend from next to him into his lap, glaring at everyone’s smirking faces. “What we do is no one’s business.”</p>
<p>Jihye is trying to hide her smile as she snuggles against Changmin’s familiar body, pecking him comfortingly on his mouth.</p>
<p>“Keep telling yourself that, kid.” Kangin laughs, before turning back to the television and starting an argument with Han Geng over changing the channel.</p>
<p>“Why are you texting him?” Changmin murmurs into Jihye’s ear, smiling when he feels her responsive shiver as she tries to snuggle closer.</p>
<p>“Well, I haven’t been texting him cos I thought something happened between them. But since they are definitely still together, I can text him again.”</p>
<p>“What are you saying?”</p>
<p>“Hang on.” Jihye bites her lips as she finally finds the photos she wants and attaches them. She clicks send before showing her boyfriend her phone.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>We went riding yesterday. I think you would’ve enjoyed it. Don’t oppa and mummy look good?</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Changmin quirks an eyebrow as he stares at the photos.</p>
<p>They are still looking when her phone vibrates. They exchange surprised glances, as she opens the message to read it in full.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Is there anything else Yunho rides that I should know about? I’ve missed you, dongsaeng.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Jihye groans in distress, digging her thumbs into her eyeballs briefly before exhaling loudly. They have caught the attention of the other occupants of the room, but they are all just content to observe for now.</p>
<p>Changmin perches his chin on Jihye’s shoulder, watching as she replies to the message.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>THANKS FOR THAT. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP DOING THAT!!!!??? HE IS MY BROTHER. I DON’T WANT TO IMAGINE HIM RIDING ANYTHING. NOT EVEN YOU. I AM SURROUNDED BY ANYANG HALLA AND THEY ARE ALREADY BEING ASSES WITHOUT THE ADDITION OF YOU. I NEED BRAIN FUCKING BLEACH. I WAS GOING TO SAY I MISSED YOU TOO BUT RIGHT THIS SECOND, THAT WOULD BE A LIE.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Changmin is laughing heartily as he reads his girlfriend’s irate message to her brother’s boyfriend.</p>
<p>“Only you would talk to Hero Jaejoong that way.”</p>
<p>“Of course!” Jihye flings her arms in exasperation. “What the hell is wrong with him?”</p>
<p>“You know what’s wrong with him. He finds innuendo in everything. You should be used to it by now.”</p>
<p>“I am used to it. So very used to it. It was hot before he started dating my brother. Now it’s just fucking disturbing.”</p>
<p>“Ooooh, language Little Miss?” Junsu teases. “What happened?”</p>
<p>Changmin explains quickly, making everyone laugh and Jihye to scowl as her phone goes off again.</p>
<p>“He better be apologising,” she grumbles as she swipes open the message.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Hey it’s not my fault your mind went south. I was actually thinking of elephants because I miss riding one… ^^</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Changmin is actually howling with laughter as Jihye flushes bright red.</p>
<p>“What happened? What happened?” Voices chorus from around the room, all eager to find out about the missing rock star.</p>
<p>Jihye hands Changmin her phone in disgust as she slides off his lap to sit between his legs on the floor, hugging her knees as she frowns ferociously at the television.</p>
<p>Changmin reads the message out, and predictably, everyone starts laughing.</p>
<p>“Did he just…?” Junsu trails off, unable to bring himself to complete his query.</p>
<p>“Oh yes I think he did.” Yoochun snorts, smirking as he rubs his hand up his boyfriend’s thigh.</p>
<p>“WHAT DID HE DO?” Jihye demands from the floor, tilting her head back to look at her laughing boyfriend.</p>
<p>“Nothing!” Four voices chorus.</p>
<p>“What?” Jihye grabs her phone and reads the message again. “Am I missing something here?”</p>
<p>“Jiji…you really don’t want to get what he was implying.”</p>
<p>“Oh god.” Han Geng’s scandalized voice hits them, sending his teammates into fresh peals of laughter as they take in his shocked expression.</p>
<p>“Did you only just get it?”</p>
<p>“Fuck you.” Han Geng smashes a cushion over a very amused Kangin’s head. “My Korean is good but I don’t talk about elephants like it’s an every day thing.”</p>
<p>“It’s certainly an every day thing for Hero Jaejoong.” Yoochun snorts.</p>
<p>“What is going on?” Jihye asks again, completely bewildered at the crazy men around her. She catches Mrs Kim’s extremely red face, just as she hides it behind another cushion. Coach Kim’s face is just as red which makes Jihye pause.</p>
<p>Her eyes widen as her mind works, and this time her indignant howl brings her brother running down the stairs.</p>
<p>“What the hell? What have you done to Jihye?” Yunho questions the room, confused as to how half of them appear to be dying from laughter while the other half suffering from apoplexy.</p>
<p>“Your fucking boyfriend is a fucking ass.” Jihye snarls as she grabs her phone and throws it at Yunho’s chest.</p>
<p>Yunho catches it, opening it quickly, reading through her messages to Jaejoong and vice versa.</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“Oh? Oh? Oh? Is that all you can say?” Jihye whines as she crawls back into her boyfriend’s lap, hiding her overheated face in his neck. “I hate you both.”</p>
<p>“Well…” Yunho scratches the back of his neck as he stares at the screen. Really, the messages are quite innocent, but add the fact that it is Hero Jaejoong, and they become as far from innocent as humanly possible. He does not complete his sentence as he starts typing into the phone.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>You traumatised my sister so badly, I could hear her from your room and came running down. Why are you so bad, Jae?</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>The reply message comes back quickly.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Oh, are you all at my parents’ house? I didn’t think she’d get it to be honest… </i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Yunho frowns as he looks at the team, Changmin in particular. “Did Jihye get it immediately?”</p>
<p>“No,” Mrs Kim shakes her head vehemently. “She didn’t get it at all. They were all laughing and she finally caught on after awhile.”</p>
<p>“I only caught it when I saw your face and Coach Kim’s,” Jihye admits. “You two were so red I knew it couldn’t be good and well… yeah.”</p>
<p>Yunho tosses his sister’s phone back at her as he pulls out his own phone. He sends a warning glance around the room.</p>
<p>“If I hear her howling one more time, all of you are in trouble.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t us! It was your boyfriend!” Junsu protests.</p>
<p>“I’m dealing with him now. All of you, behave.” Yunho warns before turning and heading back upstairs, his phone pressed to his ear.</p>
<p>Everyone watches as he disappears up the stairs, Yoochun breaking the silence.</p>
<p>“Somehow I think Hero is going to like how Yunho <i>deals</i> with him.” He glances over apologetically at Coach Kim and his wife who roll their eyes, and smothers a laugh as he hears a muffled squeal from Jihye.</p>
<p>Changmin has his hand clamped over her mouth, and he is whispering urgently into her ear. “Do not fucking make a sound, Jiji. Your brother is brutal and he does not make promises he cannot keep. I’d rather be able to walk after practice tomorrow thank you very much.”</p>
<p>The room erupts in laughter when the next howl is a pained one from Changmin who is staring at his annoyed girlfriend in disbelief as he shakes his hand.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you bit me!”</p>
<p>“I’m not an idiot, you know! I wasn’t going to shout!”</p>
<p>“You’re shouting now!”</p>
<p>“I’m not!”</p>
<p>“Hush, Jihye!”</p>
<p>“Hush? Hush?” Jihye is bristling with indignation.</p>
<p>“She seems to like repeating other people…” Kangin whispers loudly, distracting Jihye, who hears him, for a second.</p>
<p>But before Jihye can start yelling at him too, her phone vibrates, making her jerk is surprise, bumping heads with Changmin.</p>
<p>She rubs her head as she opens the message.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>I’m sorry about earlier. Consider me scolded. How is your brother?</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>She settles back against Changmin again, his chin on her shoulder once again as she texts back.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Aren’t you talking to him? Or do you want a sneaky third person’s view? Oppa is ok. He’s spending a lot more time in the office though. I think our mother is grooming him to help run that entertainment agency you guys are planning on buying or whatever. Here, I took this a few days ago.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“When did you start going to the office?”</p>
<p>Jihye shrugs, as she fiddles with her phone, waiting for a reply. “I thought it’s probably time I started learning about the business. I sit in with my dad rather than my mum cos she’s scary at work. Only oppa can really deal with her. I think I’d probably start crying if she snaps at me.”</p>
<p>“You don’t want to be a stylist anymore?” Junsu asks. Both he and Yoochun are not even pretending to be interested in the television, both of them fully turned towards the couple on the couch.</p>
<p>“I do,” Jihye nods. “But I think I should at least know what my parents and brother do don’t you think? I can help run the stylist division of the new company, maybe.”</p>
<p>“Maybe.” Yoochun says incredulously, earning himself an elbow to the ribs from Junsu and twin glares from Jihye and Changmin.</p>
<p>Her phone vibrates then, and she picks it up, bursting into laughter as she reads the message.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>I am clearly out of the country because if I was anywhere close and Yunho dresses like that to go to work, please feel free to shoot me =_______=</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>She is chuckling as she replies, half-listening to Changmin who is relaying the message to the others in the room.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Oh you’d be surprised. Oppa dresses for comfort. You don’t even know how much yelling I have to do before he gives in and lets me dress him sometimes. He is probably happiest in bermudas and a teeshirt.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s reply is very quick, and it makes her laugh all over again.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Oh don’t you worry my dongsaeng… I’ll make sure he is happy in a suit and tie as well (^.^)</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>“It’s really fucking weird seeing Hero Jaejoong using cutesy emoticons.” Changmin observes, as he relays that message.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, somehow, half the room picks up on yet another innuendo in that and it takes a good five minutes for everyone to calm down again.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Yunho does not bother texting, ringing his boyfriend instead as he ascends the stairs. He does not really expect the man to answer, but he can always hope.</p>
<p>True enough, his called is not picked up. Before he can hit redial, he gets a message.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>MERONG!</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Yunho makes a strangled sound, between a laugh and a cry. He is choking on something between the two opposite emotions. Only Jaejoong.</p>
<p>Only <i>his</i> Jaejoong.</p>
<p>He barely manages to type out a quick reply before going back to staring at the photo of his beautiful boyfriend, almost walking straight into the closed door of his bedroom.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Why are you like this? You’re killing me here.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong grins, feeling a little lighthearted as he takes another selca, sending it quickly.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Because I love you? What do you think of my “Yunho-view” angle?</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Yunho growls.</p>
<p>He actually growls as he types his reply, alternating between licking and chewing his full bottom lip, while trying to maneuver himself into the bedroom and locking the door.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>That view is ALWAYS “Yunho-view”. It better be no one else’s view ever…</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Are you going neanderthal on me? ;-)</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>How are you real?</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s grin dies slowly. He can feel the ache in Yunho’s simple text message. His boyfriend has asked him this before, months ago. The sweet, shy, a little awkward captain of the ice hockey team.</p>
<p>The sledgehammer of emotions makes Jaejoong gasp out loud.</p>
<p>Instead of replying, he dials his number.</p>
<p>The call barely makes it to two rings before it is answered, and Jaejoong’s husky voice is like heaven to Yunho’s ears.</p>
<p>“Yunho?”</p>
<p>“Hey…” Yunho’s voice is almost a whisper as he leans against Jaejoong’s door and sliding down to the floor. “…I’ve missed you.”</p>
<p>“I miss you too, baby.”</p>
<p>“Your room still smells like you.”</p>
<p>“How is that possible?”</p>
<p>“I accidentally dropped your Missha cologne and it shattered so the room smells rather overpoweringly of you.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong chuckles quietly, stretching on the bed, arching off it to get all the kinks out of his back. It is just past 6am, and he has not had much sleep, but hearing Yunho is making every pain worth it. He misses him so much it physically hurts.</p>
<p>“Will you buy me another?”</p>
<p>“I’ll buy you whatever you want.”</p>
<p>“What if I want the sun?”</p>
<p>“You are the sun.”</p>
<p>“You have such a sweet mouth.”</p>
<p>“I like vanilla ice cream.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong has to stifle his snort then, mindful of the room’s other occupants. He will never cease to find how amazing it is for them to just fall back into their normal easy banter. He had been worried about awkwardness between them which is why he did not answer Yunho’s call, but a couple of quick text messages, and he knows Yunho is still his and he is Yunho’s.</p>
<p>It is just like when they first “met”, there really is no awkwardness to be had.</p>
<p>“How’s the packing?” Jaejoong decides to turn the conversation to something less dangerous.</p>
<p>“You have a lot of photos. Seriously. I’m drowning in them. There’s a boxful from your group days and did they think you were a girl or what? Long hair? Midriff baring clothes? Everyone else is normal and then there’s you…” Yunho chuckles quietly as he flicks through the box in question. Jaejoong is stunning regardless, everyone else paling in comparison, but then he really is biased. “Want me to send you one?”</p>
<p>“Oh god,” Jaejoong groans, but his curiosity is piqued. “Fine, send me one.”</p>
<p>Yunho grins as he pushes himself off the floor with a loud grunt. He gets an answering hum which makes his smile broaden as he heads quickly to the box of photographs, pulling out the first one he sees and taking a quick shot of it.</p>
<p>“Alright sending it now, hold on.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He sends it in a message and waits. Jaejoong’s distressed whine makes him crack up.</p>
<p>“Great. I need a box of <i>what not to wear</i>. Can you believe it?</p>
<p>“I thought you were very pretty.”</p>
<p>“Of course you would.”</p>
<p>“You’re saying I’m lying?”</p>
<p>“I know you’re not but augh!” Jaejoong makes an impatient sound as he waves his arm. “Anything else?”</p>
<p>“Hang on.”</p>
<p>Yunho snaps another photo and sends it quickly.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“What the hell, Yunho?”</p>
<p>“You tell me… you like pussy that much?” Yunho’s tone is vastly amused as he picks up the photograph to stare at it a little closer.</p>
<p>“Fuck. Yunho your mouth needs to be punished. I refuse to walk around with blue balls. Shut up!” Jaejoong hisses, pulling the covers over his head as he hunches down in his bed, as if that is going to help somehow.</p>
<p>“Me talking about pussy is giving you blue balls? I think we have a problem…oppa.” Yunho’s smirk can be heard loud and clear over the phone despite the thousands upon thousands of miles separating them.</p>
<p>Jaejoong is actually gritting his teeth as he clutches his phone to his ear. “Not the fucking time and place. Yunho how did we go from not talking for three weeks to this?” The rockstar laments, desperate to pour ice over his overheated body.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Yunho answers seriously. “You tell me.”</p>
<p>“Can we talk about something mundane please?”</p>
<p>“Alright, fine. How about this?”</p>
<p>Yunho quickly sends a photo he took earlier.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Oh my god this is so wrong.”</p>
<p>Yunho’s brow furrows at the strange exclamation. He takes a look at the photo he sent, and he sees nothing wrong with it.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“You! You! I have blue balls and you sent me a photo of me with…with…” Jaejoong is completely nonplussed. His boyfriend is so weird.</p>
<p>“You wanted to talk about something mundane!” Yunho returns a little defensively.</p>
<p>“Oh god,” Jaejoong groans, hitting his phone on his head. “I meant talk about…I don’t know. Packing?”</p>
<p>“I wanted to tease you about your hair.”</p>
<p>“What about my hair?”</p>
<p>“I like it like that…”</p>
<p>“Yunho…this is so not helping.”</p>
<p>“Would you rather I talk about… the pussy cat? That’s why you’re groaning isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Goddamn it, Yunho. I’ve spent almost four weeks remembering the last time we were together. I do not fucking care about fucking pussy.” Jaejoong hisses almost hysterically. He peeks over the covers to check if the coast is clear, and he exhales loudly when he finds that it is. He pulls the covers back over his head and moans. “Yunho, please. I really can’t right now.”</p>
<p>“Calm down, babe. You’re too easily unwound.”</p>
<p>“Speak for yourself.”</p>
<p>“Touché. But it still isn’t my fault you see innuendo in everything. That photo with the pus—“ Yunho pauses, changing his mind about the word. “Cat. With the cat was totally innocent! I have a couple more of you with different cats on my phone.”</p>
<p>“You are so fucking weird.”</p>
<p>“Takes one to know one.”</p>
<p>“Indeed.” Jaejoong agrees. "Ok, please. Yunho for the love of everything unholy, let’s talk about packing.”</p>
<p>“Ok, fine. Let’s talk about clothes. A great deal of clothes in suitcases at the back of your closet. Do you want me to repack them or just bring the suitcases? I think there are some toys as well. I don’t think they’re mouldy but I can check.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong stretches again, pushing the covers off, grunting softly into the phone as he sits up and gets out of bed.</p>
<p>“More noises like that and I’m getting into your bed, Jae.”</p>
<p>“You’re too easily riled up.” Jaejoong teases as he stares at his reflection. He is going home soon. Tomorrow in fact. He had a long day yesterday, but today is a new day. He will spend the entire day packing more than likely, and then he will be home tomorrow.</p>
<p>Home.</p>
<p>“Only you can do it. I miss you.” Yunho starts pacing the room as he changes the subject quickly. “The house is almost ready. I went ahead and bought whatever it is we decided on before you left. Whatever is undecided, I’ve left so the upstairs bedrooms are all still up in the air. Only our bedroom is done, plus the study and music room. That leaves three empty rooms for you to do what you want with them.”</p>
<p>“For us to do what we want with them,” Jaejoong corrects softly.</p>
<p>“For me to argue with you about what you want to do with them and then give in to you anyway,” Yunho smiles.</p>
<p>“Am I that bad?”</p>
<p>“More often than not.”</p>
<p>“I like that you’re not afraid to tell me the truth.”</p>
<p>“And I like that you can handle the truth.”</p>
<p>“Only from you. Everyone else can go fuck a pogo stick.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Jae.”</p>
<p>“I miss you.”</p>
<p>“I know… I miss you too. Come home soon.”</p>
<p>“I will. I have to go, baby.”</p>
<p>“Think of me.”</p>
<p>“Always.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>~~~</p>
</div>Yunho is watching the news with half an ear. It is the entertainment section, and they are commenting about how Hero Jaejoong’s charity single has been the number one single in both Japan and South Korea for three weeks running, despite the fact that the star himself has vanished off the face of the planet. Nobody knows where he is, and everyone is speculating that he is currently holed up in a studio completing his new album.<p>“Shows how much they know,” Yunho mutters to himself as he fondles the box in his pants pocket. He has just returned from his run around the neighbourhood, and is currently cooling down before having a shower. He cannot be more happy with what he sees of the area that his parents have chosen. The gated community is exceedingly secure, and despite some stray Hero Jaejoong fans camped outside the guard room, none have tried to enter. Half the estate is still unoccupied, people moving in weekly. Their own neighbours are still scarce, with only three out of the seven homes on their street occupied.</p>
<p>Yunho enjoys the quiet and solitude, which makes the ringing doorbell extra startling when he hears it.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Jaejoong follows Yunho as he jogs back to their house, the yearning pang he feels as he watches the young man doing an every day routine exercise manifests itself physically in a sharp pain in his belly. He drives at a fair distant, with his headlights off. The guard had recognised him immediately, and had been more than happy to wave him discreetly through, though not before giving him a security decal so that he has no need to roll down his tinted windows again. He noticed the fans but they do not notice him, probably thanks to the car he is currently driving.</p>
<p>Nothing flashy for Kim Jaejoong tonight.</p>
<p>He is parked in their driveway, trying to work up the courage to get out of the car. The whole journey has been uneventful, Jaejoong managing to travel incognito, in part thanks to the favour owed to him by a well-known friend in America who had lent him his private jet for the trip back home. No one apart from one airport groundstaff who is married to one of the accountants at Jung Group knows he is back, and she had been more than happy to promise secrecy.</p>
<p>According to her, Jihye’s warning at the cocktail reception had managed to get out, as she cheerfully verified his re-entry into South Korea. No one would dare mess with Hero Jaejoong for fear of the retribution of not just the star himself but the entire might of Jung Group. And as she says, no one is surely stupid enough to do that, least of all her.</p>
<p>It reassures him somewhat, but the apprehension gnawing in his gut cannot be ignored. He could probably sit in the car all night if he had not heard the stirring.</p>
<p>He exits the car quickly and as quietly as possible, jogging the short distance to the front door. It takes several tries, but he finally manages to press the door bell. It seems a little weird needing to press the doorbell when he knows the code to enter the house, but he does not want to be too presumptuous.</p>
<p>He almost laughs at himself then.</p>
<p>Presumptuous?</p>
<p>He is so past that and beyond to even worry about it anymore.</p>
<p>The door opens suddenly, and he steps back, blinking at the sudden brightness of the hallway light as he sees Yunho’s tall silhouette. He blinks rapidly to adjust to the light change, and notices that Yunho has lost his jacket, and is now dressed simply in a white wifebeater and loose trackpants.</p>
<p>Yunho simply stands there, not quite believing his eyes.</p>
<p>Jaejoong is back.</p>
<p>He wants to step forward and envelope the man in a hug so tight he can never get out of.</p>
<p>But instead, he does not move.</p>
<p>Jaejoong tilts his head back wonderingly as Yunho does not seem too inclined to move away to let him cross the threshold of their house. So he steps back, eyes darting around the front of the house instead.</p>
<p>“Why isn’t there a gate?”</p>
<p>“A gate?”</p>
<p>“A fence. To go around the property.”</p>
<p>“It’s a gated community, Jae. We don’t need a fence, but we can put one in if you want one. Did you want to get a pet? I have lots of photos of you with cats as I packed your room the other night.”</p>
<p>“Cats hate me,” Jaejoong sighs, remembering one in particular.</p>
<p>“All those cats in those photos hate you?”</p>
<p>“Remember the one you sent me? That damn pus—“ Jaejoong stops at the sudden smirk on Yunho’s face and he feels his cheeks warm under the gaze. “That damn kitten bit me after that photo was taken.”</p>
<p>“A dog then?”</p>
<p>“No… no dog. But a fence would be good. How long would it take?”</p>
<p>If Yunho thinks the conversation highly weird, he gives no indication as he considers the man’s question seriously.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, but I can call the builder tomorrow morning. I’m sure we can have it up in a few days.”</p>
<p>“Two days.”</p>
<p>Yunho chuckles then, shaking his head at the beautiful man he has not seen in almost four weeks. “Alright, two days.”</p>
<p>“Was that too demanding?”</p>
<p>“Not at all.”</p>
<p>“Why do you want a fence up so soon anyway? Your fans won’t be able to get in here.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong takes another step back, crossing his arms low across his belly.</p>
<p>“Remember what I said that first night in your bath tub?”</p>
<p>Yunho’s eyes warm at the memory as he follows Jaejoong out.</p>
<p>“Yes, mostly. Was it something specific? I remember some zig zag dot connecting…”</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s smile reaches his eyes but it wavers on the edges, and Yunho can tell the older man is nervous. There is a slight chill in the spring air, though he really does not feel it. He keeps walking with Jaejoong, and his eyes land on the car and he stops short, eyeing his boyfriend a little incredulously.</p>
<p>“Did you change your mind about the matching R8s?” his voice is teasing, mild and loving. He can feel Jaejoong’s skittishness and he does not want the man to bolt.</p>
<p>“This was more practical,” Jaejoong whispers as he opens the back door. “I can give you babies…”</p>
<p>Yunho hears his words, his brain working hard to catch up as he stares at the beautiful girl blinking sleepily at him from her car seat. She seems satisfied with whatever she sees, secure enough to drop off back to sleep as Yunho gapes at her.</p>
<p>“Take her. She won’t cry. I’ll take her brother.”</p>
<p>“Her brother?” Yunho steps forward even as he asks, peering into the darkness to find another baby seat, with an actual baby in it, all swaddled to his chin and sound asleep.</p>
<p>“Jae…”</p>
<p>“It’s cold out here, Yunho, please. We can talk inside. Just unbuckle her and carry her.”</p>
<p>Yunho moves immediately, the word “cold” galvanising him into action. He makes quick work of her buckles, and she stirs again, pouting sleepily as he lifts her into his arms, but as Jaejoong promised, she does not cry.</p>
<p>The little girl is warm in his arms, and he feels her touch deep in his soul. As he walks the short few steps up to the front door and into the house, Yunho finds that he is loathe to let her go. The toddler sleeping so trustingly and peacefully in his arms has managed to worm her way into his heart with a her sleepy sounds and the way her body curls perfectly against his, her face tucked against his throat.</p>
<p>It also does not help that he’s spent a good few hours staring at Jaejoong’s likeness as a child, while packing his countless boxes of photographs. That little girl’s mouth is his boyfriend’s mouth. Jaejoong definitely has some explaining to do.</p>
<p>He places the girl down gently on the large sofa, sitting down next to her, carding his fingers through her impossibly soft hair.</p>
<p>Yunho watches as Jaejoong lays the sleeping baby boy down as well, the rock star making sure he is secure before he moves to sit in the armchair across from them.</p>
<p>Yunho drags his eyes from the children, turning towards his boyfriend.</p>
<p>“Start from the top.”</p>
<p>“I know I’m manipulative.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be so hard on yourself. I don’t know if I wouldn’t do the same in your position. You are definitely right about it being easier to explain in person though,” Yunho’s mouth quirks ruefully as he eyes the dozing children on his couch.</p>
<p>
  <i>Their couch.</i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong shakes his head. “Don’t make excuses for me. Nothing I did was selfless. I knew there was no way in hell I could do this on my own. I didn’t even fucking believe it when I got the call. And not even the second, third, or fourth call helped. I think I was in denial. It took two days for it to sink in, and that’s when I called you.”</p>
<p>“I remember.”</p>
<p>“I put my apartment up for sale then. Remember how I wanted to keep it? Even before this news, I was actually in two minds on whether to keep it or not. But when I got the news, I spent whatever spare moment I had away from you packing up my apartment because I knew there was no way I could keep it. I had wanted to keep it as insurance, but insurance for what? For if our relationship failed? I needed to have more faith. And since finding out about the children, I guess in the back of my mind was the thought that if you knew I didn’t have a home anymore, you’d let me stay.”</p>
<p>Yunho stands up quickly, pulling whatever cushions he can see to lay it on the floor by where the two children are sleeping peacefully, before he moves to haul Jaejoong to his feet, taking his place in the armchair and tugging the visibly upset singer onto his lap.</p>
<p>Jaejoong opens his mouth to protest, but Yunho places two fingers over his lips and shakes his head.</p>
<p>“Give yourself more credit than that, Jae. Give me more credit too. Before you continue on your self-deprecating turn, I want to tell you something.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong nods, his eyes large and slowly filling with tears. He misses Yunho so much. This is their first touch in almost four weeks, and Yunho is holding him so gently, it makes him feel so unworthy.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know if you were coming back. For the first two days, I was half convinced you weren’t coming back. And the only reason I finally came up with for you leaving me without explanation is a death. And then you called.”</p>
<p>Out of habit, Jaejoong looks over the children. Satisfied that they will be ok for a few minutes at least, he snuggles against the side of Yunho’s head, nuzzling his ear as his first tear escapes. “I wanted to tell you sooner, but I was afraid. The lawyer had been adamant that I speak to no one about it because Jessica’s instructions were explicit. And Krystal…dear god Krystal.”</p>
<p>“Who is Krystal?”</p>
<p>“Jessica’s baby sister. She was in the accident too, but she survived. I was at the hospital with her every day and she kept telling me over and over and over again that the baby is mine, and that I cannot tell anyone otherwise. She made me promise. Her injuries were extensive and she kept slipping in and out of consciousness, but whenever she was conscious, she’d babble about how Hyuna is mine. Several times, she said it in the presence of the two lawyers. And then…”</p>
<p>“And?” Yunho asks quietly, but he knows the answer even as he asks it, his arms tightening even more around Jaejoong as he strokes whatever his hands can reach.</p>
<p>“She passed away. She didn’t survive her injuries… I was there and her last breath was telling me to look after my baby girl. Jessica’s baby girl.”</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, Jae…”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know her…not well…but it was awful. I wished so much you were there. Wished so hard. And as I wished it, my phone went off with an email telling me my apartment was sold.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps someone heard you.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps…”</p>
<p>“I hate to ask this because I thought Jessica was just a sister to you? Did you sleep with her?”</p>
<p>“No. The baby isn’t biologically mine. She’s Seunghyun’s.”</p>
<p>Yunho swallows his expletives, as he turns to look at the sleeping toddler. His eyes roam her small perfect face, the little furrow in her brow as she rubs her nose. Her pouty mouth that has an uncanny resemblance to Jaejoong’s own lips. He can see nothing of his bastard ex boyfriend in the little girl’s features.</p>
<p>“She looks nothing like him,” he whispers as he tightens his arms yet again around his boyfriend.</p>
<p>“She looks like Jessica. She really does. And I don’t know if I’m just seeing things because I want to see them, but she does sort of look like me.” Jaejoong’s voice is filled with wonderment as he gazes at the pretty little girl. “And she calls me daddy…”</p>
<p>Yunho coaxes Jaejoong away from his cheek, looking at the glistening eyes of the beautiful man. “You are her daddy.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong shakes his head. “You don’t understand. She knew who I was when she saw me. Jessica had shown her photos of me. When I pointed out the photo of Junho and Jessica to her on their wedding day and asked her who he was, she said he’s her uncle.”</p>
<p>“What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Jessica never said a word to me all these years. In fact, she never even returned my calls though I could have tried harder to get hold of her. She left a letter for me that I had to burn in front of the lawyer after reading.”</p>
<p>“What did it say?”</p>
<p>“My memory is excellent but not as good as yours. I’ll try and remember.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong closes his eyes, his furrowed brow identical to the sleeping toddler’s, and as Yunho stares back and forth between them, more similarities come to light. A fond smile is playing about his lips as he watches father and daughter.</p>
<p>
  <i>”Oppa, if you’re reading this it means something happened to me. I don’t know what the circumstances are but I pray that God forgives me for being such a terrible mother. Since the day Hyuna was born, I was unable to feel any attachment with her at all. I tried, oppa. I really tried. I cried myself to sleep every night wanting desperately to love my new baby girl. But something inside me died with what Seunghyun did and I don’t want to have anything to do with him. I don’t want my daughter to have anything to do with him either. I’m sorry I ran, but I couldn’t face you either. But believe it or not, it was your face that kept me going. I remembered your kindness to me. How you always had time to listen despite your busy schedule and you never treated me like I was dirt even though you were this huge superstar that everyone practically worshipped. I remember how you let me into your home and cooked me dinners, telling me your stories from when you were a rookie. You let me in, oppa, and that is the only memory I have of my time in the industry. Even now, three years later, I have never met someone as kind as you. Hyuna is yours. She may not be biologically yours, but she is yours. I raised her in your image, and till I met Junho, I thought I would forever live in a dream I made up. She only knows you as her father, no one else. I promised my little girl that you would come for her one day. Such a cruel thing for a mother to tell her child when it is something I couldn’t guarantee. But it was the least I could do for her. I couldn’t love her, but she could feel my love for you, and I gave that to her. But no matter how much I could not love her, I would rather die than have Seunghyun get his hands on her. Keep her safe, oppa. She is your daughter…”</i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong opens his eyes as his voice trails off, aware of the tears rolling down his cheeks. He blinks till his vision clears, and he can see Yunho’s soft gaze on him. He feels the large hand cupping his cheek and stroking away at the tears that are still falling.</p>
<p>“Jessica loved her daughter very much, no matter what she said.” Yunho murmurs softly, thumbing Jaejoong’s cheekbone gently.</p>
<p>Jaejoong, having needed to be strong all by himself for weeks, succumbs to the comfort his young boyfriend is giving him as he buries his face against his throat, sobbing his heartbreak for the idealistic girl who had her world shattered, that he considered a sister.</p>
<p>Yunho lets him cry, keeping one eye on the children as he strokes at Jaejoong’s hair. With his free hand, he digs into his pocket, pulling out the small box and holding it on his open palm, resting lightly in Jaejoong’s lap, waiting for the man to notice.</p>
<p>He bought this the day after Jaejoong’s phone call. Yes, he falls in love quickly, but he has never wanted to marry any of his exes. The thought never even crossed his mind with any of them. But with Jaejoong, he finds himself thinking of their future years and years ahead. Fanciful daydreaming most of the time, but always grounded in some sort of reality. His work, Jaejoong’s work. The compromises they will need to make, and how to balance it all out.</p>
<p>It played around in his mind so much that in the weeks leading up to Jaejoong’s sudden departure, he had to make a conscious effort not to blurt out those fateful four words that will probably change his life forever.</p>
<p>And then Jaejoong left, spinning him completely off his axis, and the confusion and uncertainty comes back. He blamed the man for being selfish, and for not understanding that they are a unit. How can their relationship survive if one keeps running away?</p>
<p>But then Jaejoong called. And his reason was more valid than anything Yunho could have excused him for.</p>
<p>He missed the man immensely, but he also decided to take Junsu’s advice, giving the man his space. The physical space is a given, but also the emotional space. He made sure Jaejoong knows that he will be there, but other than that, he did not push. And even though between the phone call and the email two mornings ago, there was not much in the way of any form of interaction, Yunho’s uncertainty with Jaejoong never came back.</p>
<p>And now he is back where he belongs, sniffling in Yunho’s lap, a tentative hand picking up the box from Yunho’s waiting palm.</p>
<p>“W-wh-what is this?”</p>
<p>“Something I bought the morning after your phone call over three weeks ago.”</p>
<p>“Wh-what?”</p>
<p>“You’re not manipulative, Jae. No matter what you think. You were trying to protect them. Yes, you were scared, but you could have gone to your parents. They would have been more than happy to help you. But you turned to me. Your mind automatically thought of me, didn’t it?”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t imagine doing this without you…” Jaejoong whispers hoarsely as more tears clog his throat. “Every night I told Hyuna about you as I put her to bed. She wants her “appa” to teach her how to skate.”</p>
<p>“Appa huh?”</p>
<p>“Her Korean is non-existent. Abysmal at best. Jessica always had that problem which is why they worked her so hard when she was a trainee.”</p>
<p>“What other Korean words did you teach her?”</p>
<p>“She can say saranghae with her arms.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Jae.” Yunho chuckles, capturing a stray tear from his wet cheek with his lips, tasting the salty evidence of his boyfriend’s vast capacity to love.</p>
<p>“She’s also started calling her brother <i>dongsaeng</i> but her pronunciation is shocking and it sounds more like <i>dancing</i>.”</p>
<p>“Good thing our English is good then, huh?” Yunho teases as he nuzzles the older man affectionately.</p>
<p>“She is hopeless. But she is so perfect. Isn’t she perfect?” Jaejoong asks with shining eyes as he turns back to the sleeping children.</p>
<p>“Absolutely perfect, just like her daddy.”</p>
<p>“Jongdae is too young to know any better.”</p>
<p>“How old is he?”</p>
<p>“Six months. That’s why it took longer than expected. All the hoops I had to jump through to make his adoption official, especially since I stated that I was in a same-sex relationship. No one asked for any paternity tests for Hyuna. It seemed to be accepted as fact that I’m her father, but apparently if you’re gay, you get to sign twice as much paperwork. I’m pretty sure I know more legal terms in English than I do in Korean.”</p>
<p>“Did you make sure the paperwork is ironclad for Hyuna as well? Just in case?” Yunho’s tone is worried as his thoughts briefly flit over to Seunghyun.</p>
<p>“Yes. And you have a fuck load of things to sign as well. We have to go and see my lawyer tomorrow. Or yours. Whichever you prefer.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Jaejoong takes a deep breath, gazing into the widened eyes of his boyfriend. He has almost forgotten the small jewellery box in his hand.</p>
<p>Almost.</p>
<p>He squeezes it to give him strength as he whispers softly. “I wanted joint custody. You don’t have to do it. It automatically reverts to just me if you don’t sign the papers within a month. I can do this. I can do it by myself…but—“ Jaejoong’s voice cracks as he stifles a sob. “But I love you. I’ve brought you so much turmoil and now I’m adding more. I can do this enough for both of us. I have enough money that I don’t need to work. I can look after them, you don’t have to if you don’t want to…I don’t want to lose you, Yunho. I’ll do anything.”</p>
<p>“Jae…” Yunho kisses his panicking boyfriend on the cheek. “Open the damn box before you start hyperventilating.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s hands are shaking as he opens the lid of the box.</p>
<p>Cartier’s LOVE ring stares back at him, set in platinum, and he picks it out of the box gingerly.</p>
<p>“What is this?” His voice is hushed, trying to suppress the hope.</p>
<p>“I need to ask you something. I’ve been wanting to ask you this even before you left, and now that you’ve come back, with all your news, my question has not changed.</p>
<p>“What…?” Jaejoong whispers.</p>
<p>“Will you marry me?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The silence is long, but not awkward.</p>
<p>It’s just silent.</p>
<p>The breathing of the two adults, and the snuffling of the two children as they shift restlessly on the couch.</p>
<p>Yunho runs his hand up and down Jaejoong’s arm. He can feel the goosebumps on them, and the man’s telltale shiver, his touch making the goosebumps more pronounced rather than soothing them. He says nothing though, knowing now how to deal with Hero Jaejoong. His insides twinge a little, as the silence grows longer, but he stops himself from starting to think negative thoughts, because what place do negative thoughts have when this man has brought him completion?</p>
<p>He’s never asked for much. In fact, he barely asks for anything at all, always the giver in the relationship. This time he is a taker too, somehow knowing deep down that this rockstar needs someone who can be assertive. Yunho’s natural dominance on the ice has someone managed to translate into real life through the catalyst that is Hero Jaejoong. He has grown as a person thanks to the silent rockstar in his arms, and no matter what happens, he will always be thankful for that.</p>
<p>Though of course, he’d prefer to be thankful with Hero Jaejoong in his arms.</p>
<p>But apparently, tonight still has a few surprises left as Jae gets up from his lap, easily shaking off Yunho’s loose hold on him.</p>
<p>“I should put the children to bed. I’ll take Hyuna first. Can you watch Jongdae?”</p>
<p>Yunho watches as Jaejoong shuts the box and pockets it. His back is to him, and he cannot see the older man’s face. He suppresses his urge to sigh loudly, forcing a smile out instead, a smile that becomes genuine when he turns to look at the baby boy all swaddled up and frowning in his sleep.</p>
<p>“Of course. I don’t know if you want to put them in our bed since it’s pretty high off the floor, but there are a couple of mattresses in the study when the guys stayed over a few days ago. I can lay them out first, if you like?”</p>
<p>“Please…” Jaejoong murmurs as he crouches by the couch, slowly stroking Hyuna’s hair away from her forehead. He doesn’t turn around. His brain has chosen this moment to shut down. There are too many things to say, too much he wants to express, but he doesn’t even know where to begin. He hates that he cannot speak, and he hates that he is leaving Yunho without an answer, but he is afraid that if he opens his mouth to speak of his feelings, he will sound like an incoherent mess.</p>
<p>Yunho says nothing, getting up and walking over to his family. He bends over to kiss Jaejoong on the top of his head, before leaning over to kiss Hyuna’s nose, and then the wrinkle in Jongdae’s brow before he straightens and walks off to sort out the children’s bedding.</p>
<p>Jaejoong closes his eyes as he hears Yunho’s soft footfalls slowly retreat.</p>
<p>What did he do to deserve this man? He will never know the true answer to that, but he knows enough to know that he should do everything he can to hold onto him. Yunho’s patience with him is necessary, and the younger man’s impatience with him is also necessary, for it forces Jaejoong to examine himself, and to face his demons. Yunho has the patience of a saint, but he also expects a certain level of maturity from Jaejoong, and when he doesn’t get it, he does not hold back in his pointing out of it. Trapped in his own little bubble, Hero Jaejoong may have led a hard life, but he’s also had it easy. People bend over backwards to fulfill his every whim and every demand. No one truly dares to question his choices, nor to they question his behaviour. His attitude is really like that of a spoiled teenager, with people preferring to give him what he wants rather than having to deal with his temper tantrums.</p>
<p>And with the power he wields, his temper tantrums can lead to catastrophe.</p>
<p>But Yunho douses his flame. Not to put it out forever, but to quench it where necessary.</p>
<p>Yunho is the ice to his fire.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Yunho figures one mattress is enough. The children are tiny, and they really shouldn’t be rolling all over the place, should they? He doesn’t have very much experience with kids, but he has loved all the children he has ever interacted with, and in turn, they adore him. It actually takes him a fair while to decide which mattress to take, because it was Max, Micky and Xiah who had stayed overnight. While he is more than assured of the pristine condition of Changmin’s mattress, he has severe doubts about the sanctity of his best friend and his lecherous boyfriend’s mattress.</p>
<p>In the end, he had actually called Junsu to ask if they had done anything on the mattress, and his best friend had laughed, promising they hadn’t.</p>
<p>Making the bed hadn’t taken long at all, though Yunho feels a little sorry about the fact that all their bed coverings are dark. The mattress is wrapped in a deep blue sheet, a tad dull for two little children, and he files it away in his memory cabinet to bring Jaejoong and the children shopping as soon as possible.</p>
<p>Soon, as in tomorrow. He is sure he can fit it in somehow in between practice and the game.</p>
<p>He sits and stares at the made bed for awhile yet. There is a veritable mountain of pillows piled on one side for Jae to use as he sees fit. Yunho has no idea what to do about sleeping children, but he figures the more pillows the better. Every single pillow he owns is on the floor, even the ones from their own bed. He can be Jae’s pillow.</p>
<p>Yunho spends the time in brief contemplation, thinking about his boyfriend and himself. Three weeks is a long time, and yet it feels like they have never been apart. He is still eager to dive headlong into their future, while Jae is as always, reserved as hell about it despite the insane upheaval he has just landed them both into. He can feel Jaejoong’s Hero persona in effect back there in the living room. That cool facade, betraying nothing of his thoughts or feelings. Yunho can be like that, but he chooses not to be.</p>
<p>He needs to be the fire to Jaejoong’s ice.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>“The bedroom’s ready.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong is startled from his perusal of Hyuna’s dainty features by Yunho’s low voice. That telltale shiver coursing through his body that has nothing to do with the temperature of the room, and everything to do with the way Yunho’s voice plays him like an instrument. His daughter is awake, half off the couch as she blinks up at the ceiling.</p>
<p>Hyuna slides further off, till her feet land on the floor, her eyes fluttering shut as she sags against the couch, not really awake enough to do more than what she just did. She knows her daddy is hovering next to her, and so she is safe.</p>
<p>She stretches her arms back, yawning loudly, making Yunho smile softly as he pulls out his phone to take a photo. He is not quick enough to catch her mid-yawn, but he snaps something infinitely more heartwarming instead.</p>
<p>The moment comes and goes in the blink of an eye, but Yunho has it safe in his phone as he stares at the photo he just accidentally snapped.</p>
<p>“Keep an eye on Jongdae, ok? I’ll put Hyuna to bed. It shouldn’t take long.”</p>
<p>Yunho nods, looking towards the sleeping baby boy. He watches as Jaejoong pulls the little girl into his arms, standing and walking towards him. They cross paths, and a tiny hand catches at Yunho’s arm, making both him and the rock star pause. Jaejoong is turned towards his daughter, staring at her as she blinks sleepily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she once again reaches out to pat Yunho’s bicep.</p>
<p>“Appa…”</p>
<p>A tiny sound escapes Jaejoong’s throat, but Yunho pays him no mind as he leans down towards the beautiful girl smiling questioningly up at him.</p>
<p>“Appa?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sweetheart.” Yunho answers in English, and her smile gets wider. For someone dating arguably one of the most beautiful men in the world, Yunho has to admit, little Hyuna’s smile just eclipsed her daddy for the moment. “Will you be a good girl and sleep for daddy?”</p>
<p>She nods, eyes staring at him with undisguised wonder as she reaches her hand out to pat his cheek. “Sleep for appa, too?”</p>
<p>“Yes, baby. Sleep for me too.” Yunho smiles as he presses a kiss to her forehead.</p>
<p>She lets out a happy coo, snuggling back against Jaejoong’s cheek, suddenly shy as she stares with luminous eyes up at the handsome man looking at her so lovingly. Her daddy promised she would be loved. He showed her pictures and told her so many stories of her appa.</p>
<p>Hyuna suddenly straightens as she remembers something. “Appa, skate!”</p>
<p>Yunho chuckles lowly, slipping a hand behind a stiff Jaejoong, rubbing his lower back soothingly as he converses with their baby girl. He can feel how tense the singer is, and with each circular rub, he practically feels the tension melting away from the older man, till Jaejoong is all but leaning against him, with Hyuna in his arms.</p>
<p>“Yes, love. I’ll teach you how to skate, but you daddy knows how to skate too.”</p>
<p>“Daddy, skate?” Hyuna turns questioningly to a teary eyed Jaejoong who is desperately trying not to cry.</p>
<p>“Yes, baby girl.” Jaejoong whispers hoarsely as he nods. Hyuna brings her hand to his mouth, a habit of hers borne from the fact that they share the same mouth, something she marvels at. He kisses her little hand as he keeps nodding. “Appa will teach you to skate and daddy will be with you.”</p>
<p>“Tomorrow?”</p>
<p>Yunho laughs, kissing Jaejoong’s brow as he stares at their daughter. “Impatient aren’t you? Just like your daddy. Yes, we can skate tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Don’t make her promises you can’t keep.” Jaejoong whispers in Korean.</p>
<p>“I’m not breaking it.” Yunho whispers back as he nuzzles against Jaejoong’s ear. “I don’t break my promises, Jae. Not to you, and certainly not to our daughter.”</p>
<p>Another strangled sound escapes Jaejoong’s throat at his words, and the older man finally steps away.</p>
<p>“Say goodnight to your appa, and then you need to sleep.” Jaejoong sounds as if he has a frog in his throat, and his daughter throws him a slightly perplexed look before beaming back up at the taller man.</p>
<p>“Night, appa. Skate tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Only if you sleep for your daddy ok?”</p>
<p>“Ok,” the little girl wiggles happily. She is still sleepy, so it really won’t be hard to listen to her appa. She wraps her arms around her daddy’s neck and nuzzles against his cheek, closing her eyes.</p>
<p>Yunho watches as the two of them retreat up the stairs. He knows Jaejoong is crying, but he doesn’t know what to do to stop it. He is hoping they’re happy tears.</p>
<p>He settles on the floor next to Jongdae who is still sound asleep. Yunho lays his cheek on the couch, watching the sleeping baby, soothed by his gentle breaths, hypnotised even as he gazes at the beautiful little baby boy he can call his own.</p>
<p>Tomorrow is going to be a busy day indeed for him.</p>
<p>He takes out his phone, sending a quick message to his mother.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Can you arrange for Jaejoong and I to meet with one of your lawyers? Someone who has some experience in family law would be good.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jongdae frets a little as Yunho waits for his mother to respond, and Yunho gives him his pinky to hold onto. The baby boy grips it hard it his sleep, his hold not relaxing even as the rest of his body does. That little tight grip has a direct line to Yunho’s heart, and he feels like he is about to burst from all the outpouring of love he wants to let out.</p>
<p>Knowing his mother, the likelihood of her ringing rather than texting him back is high, and so Yunho mutes his phone even as he continues to stare at the sleeping infant.</p>
<p>His phone finally vibrates.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Are you two wanting to get married or something?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>He chuckles, typing his reply awkwardly for he is loathe to pull his finger from his son’s grasp.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I’m still waiting for him to say yes, but that’s not why.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Her reply is quick in coming, and Yunho is more than prepared for it.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Don’t make me ask, Jung Yunho.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>He grins, attaching a photo and sending it with a short message.</p>
<p>Jung Jiyoung has never been taken so completely by surprise that she actually visibly gapes.</p>
<p>But visibly gape she does, staring in disbelief at her phone as she reads her son’s reply and sees the attached photograph.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I need to make sure no one can take her from us.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, love?” Mr. Jung asks from the bed. He is working in bed, as is his habit, spectacles perched on his nose, laptop open and a stack of papers next to him. His wife’s side of the bed isn’t any different, though she is just heading back from the bathroom. Her loud gasp and shocked expression has him worried though, and he moves everything off his lap to the table next to him, getting out of bed and hurrying to his wife’s side.</p>
<p>Mrs. Jung says nothing, merely handing her phone to her husband.</p>
<p>He sees the photo and he reads the message.</p>
<p>And he backtracks.</p>
<p>And then he goes forward again, staring at the photo, and then he backtracks yet again.</p>
<p>“You can go back and forth all night, I don’t think it’s going to change,” Ji Young finally finds her voice as she smiles at her equally flabbergasted husband.</p>
<p>“These kids…they’re doing things backwards.” He shakes his head at his wife.</p>
<p>“I’m guessing Jaejoong is back, so I’m not going to drive over and demand Yunho explain everything. I can wait till tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“I’m calling Kim Jihyo,” Tae Yong declares firmly as he hands his wife’s phone back to her and goes to get his. “I’m not risking anything.”</p>
<p>“Only the best for them.”</p>
<p>“Only the best.” Mr. Jung echoes his wife as he rings the lawyer.</p>
<p>Ji Young sits next to him, listening as he apologises to the lawyer for calling outside hours. Her mind drifts, thinking about what new insanity Hero Jaejoong has brought upon her son. They are very close to securing Seunghyun’s company. The man is doing a last gasp battle, trying to rally whatever remaining friends he has in the industry to fight the inevitable, but it is pretty much futile.</p>
<p>A done deal in fact.</p>
<p>Come Monday, F4 Management will be in Jung Group’s hands.</p>
<p>With Hero Jaejoong at the helm.</p>
<p>She should be happy with just getting the management company, but the hurt he caused her daughter is unforgivable in her eyes. Her son, she can forgive because he did not come out of it scarred, but she knows Jihye did. Ji Young is not going to be happy till she runs the disgusting man out of the country. There is absolutely nothing anyone can say that will shake her from her resolve in this matter.</p>
<p>Absolutely nothing.</p>
<p>Her phones vibrates in her hand, startling her.</p>
<p>Her surprise grows when she sees the message is from Jaejoong. And for the first time in awhile, she feels her eyes grow hot as she stares at the text and attached photograph.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Please help me protect my boys...</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Tae…Tae…” her voice is a hoarse whisper as she stares at her phone. She hears her husband tell the lawyer to hold on, and she hands her phone over wordlessly.</p>
<p>She stares at her husband who is visibly struggling trying to contain himself. His eyes keep darting up back to hers, and with each look, their resolve grows.</p>
<p>“There are two of them, Tae… a boy and a girl…”</p>
<p>Jung Tae Yong, CEO of Jung Group, takes his wife’s hand, squeezing it tight as he resumes his call.</p>
<p>“Jihyo-ssi? Can we meet as early as possibly tomorrow morning? There are two children, not one.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>~~~</p>
</div>Yunho and Jaejoong have been lying in silence for almost two hours. Yunho has showered, and is laying in lounging pants, Jaejoong in a similar state of dress, though instead of pants, he is wearing a pair of Yunho’s basketball shorts.<p>They had received the message from Yunho’s mother around midnight, telling them to meet at the office at 7am.</p>
<p>That is just over five hours away.</p>
<p>Yunho is about as far from sleep as possible, and he knows Jaejoong is still awake too, as the older man shifts about restlessly.</p>
<p>The children are both down for the count, Jongdae taking a little longer than his sister to go back to sleep once awakened. For some reason, he preferred Yunho to Jaejoong, and while the hockey captain had worried about his boyfriend taking that personally, the older man had surprised him. Jaejoong had snuggled into his back as he rock and swayed Jongdae back to sleep. The motion is peculiar as hell, like a drunken sailor on dry land, but after some prompting from Jaejoong, he is able to slip naturally into it as if he’s been doing it for years.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>The one word breaks the silence of the bedroom, and Yunho lets out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding. He pulls Jaejoong into his arms, and the man curls around him, though leaning up to gaze down at him.</p>
<p>Luminous brown eyes, shining like Hyuna’s had been earlier.</p>
<p>Like father like daughter.</p>
<p>Jaejoong leans forward to press a kiss to Yunho’s mouth.</p>
<p>Before he can deepen the kiss, Yunho pulls away, rolling from underneath Jaejoong to grab his phone.</p>
<p>The rockstar frowns in the darkness as he watches Yunho fiddle with his phone.</p>
<p>But his frown soon turns into a smile as he hears his phone vibrating.</p>
<p>He leans over to pick up his phone, his soft gasp echoing in the bedroom as he sees the photo.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“You could’ve just said it…” Jaejoong whispers, but he is unable to tear his eyes from the photo. That is his piano, and that note wasn’t there an hour ago when he went to look into his music room.</p>
<p>
  <i>“If a picture paints a thousand words…”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“…then why can’t I paint you?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“The words will never show…”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“…the you I’ve come to know.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“If your face could launch a thousand ships…”</i>
</p>
<p>Jaejoong smiles at the soft adlib Yunho is singing, shaking his head as he puts down his phone and once again crawls partway atop Yunho, as he finishes singing the verse.</p>
<p>
  <i>”…then where am I to go?”</i>
</p>
<p>Yunho smiles in the darkness, able to see the returning smile on the older man’s face. <i>”There’s no one home but you…”</i></p>
<p>“I am your home,” Jaejoong states.</p>
<p>“How long did it take you to realise that?”</p>
<p>“I knew it a while ago. I guess I just didn’t know how to deal with the information.”</p>
<p>“Are you ready to deal with it now?”</p>
<p>“Not really…” Jaejoong murmurs as he crawls fully onto Yunho, only to drop between his legs. “I am too distracted.”</p>
<p>Yunho chuckles as he wraps his legs around Jaejoong’s slim waist. “Oh really? By what?”</p>
<p>“My very hot fiancé.”</p>
<p>Yunho squeezes his legs tighter, till Jaejoong is gasping for breath before he lets go, chuckling as the older man grumbles about hockey players and horse thighs.</p>
<p>“Children are here, Jae.”</p>
<p>“Well, then you’ll have to be quiet then, won’t you?” Jaejoong’s smirk is very evident in his voice as he leans up to kiss the younger man.</p>
<p>“Jaejoong…” Yunho sighs against his mouth as Jaejoong presses down against his erection, rubbing it deliciously as they kiss hotly. A groan is pulled from his lips when the older man slips his hand into his waistband, gripping his cock.</p>
<p>Yunho’s sounds are like an aphrodisiac all on their own. He missed this.</p>
<p>He misses this.</p>
<p>The implacable ice hockey captain, a supreme athlete on the ice who cuts a very powerful figure even off the ice, whether in normal clothes or all suited up. His young fiancé is jaw dropping to look at.</p>
<p>But in bed, and when he is beneath him, Yunho gives over to Jaejoong. Unlike the rock star, he rarely bothers to top from the bottom, rather happy to acquiesce any and all power to the older man unless of course, he is angry.</p>
<p>U-Know Yunho is most certainly not angry now, if the rather adorable, loving smile he has on his face is anything to go by. The slightly dreamy look in his eyes is as intoxicating to Hero Jaejoong as the possessive rage he wears in them sometimes. He loves them both.</p>
<p>Yunho looks so much younger than his age in the dim light. He is content in who he is and what he is to bother asserting himself for no good reason. He trusts Jaejoong.</p>
<p>The younger man moans softly as his hands start to grab at the sheets by him. Jaejoong’s hand is moving quicker, a sure rhythm that he knows will push him quickly to the edge, and he marvels at how the older man hasn’t forgotten.</p>
<p>“Shhhhh…you have to be quiet, love.” Jaejoong whispers against Yunho’s mouth, rather pleased at how quickly Yunho is already moving restlessly underneath him. He pumps his cock, twisting his hand up and then squeezing, pinching the swollen glands and swallowing Yunho’s gasp as he does so. He can feel the squelch of precum between his fingers, as he squeezes the heavy head of the younger man’s cock once again, before letting go, smearing the precum down his length and squeezing that velvet steel length hard.</p>
<p>Yunho low groan is muffled by Jaejoong’s mouth, but it really is still a tad too loud for the singer who smirks.</p>
<p>“I’m too noisy for you to fuck me…” He pulls his hand from within Yunho pants, grasping his cock through the material instead, squeezing and rolling as he leans back up, other hand skimming over the younger man’s abs, pinching at his pierced nipple. The groan Yunho lets out then is his loudest yet, and Jaejoong quickly covers his mouth with his hand as he leans down to capture the previous abused pierced nipple.</p>
<p>His tongue flicks over it, his own piercing clinking with it over and over again. The sound is soft, but erotic all the same, as he laves lovingly over the younger man’s body. Yunho is very good at worshipping him, Jaejoong can only return the favour now.</p>
<p>His other hand never stops squeezing and rolling Yunho’s thick clothed cock as Jaejoong starts to rock insistently against his body. He looks over his shoulder, secure in the fact that both the children are dead asleep, snoring even, before he continues, leaning against Yunho, rocking against him as he licks his way up the man’s broad chest, his mouth searching out his ear.</p>
<p>“You must be quiet,” Jaejoong warns huskily.</p>
<p>Yunho shakes his head, eyes wide in the darkness, making older man chuckle. He can feel teeth against the palm of his hand, and he presses harder down, covering Yunho’s mouth thoroughly.</p>
<p>“I miss you…I need you, baby.” He teases his earlobe with his tongue as Yunho tries to cant his hips upwards to rub against him.</p>
<p>Yunho groans, as Jaejoong’s other hand starts working him harder. He can feel the older man’s length pressing against him, and his asshole is clenching in anticipation. He is very close to tearing Jaejoong’s hand from his mouth and demanding the man get on with it. He knows the rockstar is right. Jae is much too fucking loud, and even gagging him is not going to be of much use because the man can make enough noises through even that. His moans and groans are loud as fuck, especially when he is being fucked by Yunho.</p>
<p>On the other hand, Jaejoong is a little more muted when it is he doing the fucking. A little more, but enough to possibly keep the children asleep.</p>
<p>Though in all honesty, Yunho truly has no idea how quiet he can be when Hero Jaejoong’s fucking apadravya drags across his prostate. Even the memory of the intensity is making his toes curl, leading him to nip at the palm covering his mouth.</p>
<p>Jaejoong grins, pulling his hand away, but only because he needs it for other more important matters.</p>
<p>“Where’s the lube?”</p>
<p>“Under my pillow.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong snorts at the sheepish quality in Yunho’s voice. “Hoping to get lucky were you?”</p>
<p>“Well…it has been three weeks and I have missed you…”</p>
<p>“Missed my piercing you mean?”</p>
<p>Yunho swallows his moan, disguising it as a cough which has Jaejoong slapping his hand across his mouth once again and looking over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Hush!” He hisses quietly. Neither Hyuna nor Jongdae stir though. They are nowhere close to the bed actually, right up against the far wall because they had run out of pillows to surround the two children. A little night light that Jaejoong brought illuminates the room, giving it a very muted glow, enough for him to see the children. The light is low, and it casts shadows over Yunho’s face, but he can see the man staring at him.</p>
<p>Yunho licks at the palm covering his mouth even as he tilts his pelvis upwards, jerking slightly to encourage Jaejoong to continue squeezing and rubbing his cock.</p>
<p>Jaejoong leans forward once again, licking the curve of Yunho’s ear, whispering huskily into it. “Are you going to be quiet?”</p>
<p>The younger man nods, licking and pushing at the palm over his mouth insistently with his tongue. Jaejoong pulls his hand away, allowing him to speak. “I have a game later…”</p>
<p>“Awww baby,” Jaejoong purrs. “I’ll be gentle.”</p>
<p>“No, you won’t.”</p>
<p>They both make quick work of their pants, Jaejoong already sweating because they are underneath the covers. While he wants nothing more than to toss the covers off, the last thing he wants to do is scar Hyuna for life, so he keeps the heavy coverlet up over him, hooked around this shoulders as he busies himself preparing the younger man. He stokes the fire within the younger man, knowing exactly where to press and exactly how hard to scissor, to make the younger man writhe for him.</p>
<p>Their mouths lick and suck at each other’s, Yunho’s hand is around his own cock, as Jaejoong’s are too busy for him, feeling the stretch as the older man pushes the third and final finger into him.</p>
<p>“So tight, baby… Open up for me, otherwise I think I might come from just being in you cos you’re so fucking tight.”</p>
<p>Yunho shakes his head, gasping slightly as Jaejoong’s rotates his three fingers, pressing and pushing against his walls to try and open him up further. He exhales, willing his body to relax and open, and he gets a wet kiss and soft chuckle for his troubles.</p>
<p>“You are so very accommodating aren’t you? Where did my brat go?”</p>
<p>“Miss…miss you.” Yunho’s eyes roll back as Jaejoong surprises him with a fourth finger. He is so full he feels like he is either about to burst or tear.</p>
<p>“Me or my piercing?”</p>
<p>“F-fuck your piercing.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong hums, feeling in control, smirking as he pulls his fingers out. He smears a good amount of lube over his cock, allowing his hand to drag heavily over his piercing, the sparks of pleasure race up from the base of his spine, making him shudder. He leans back slightly, tilting his cock down, pushing it against Yunho’s slick entrance.</p>
<p>“Oppa…” Yunho exhales, mouth pursed as he clenches his eyes shut. While they switch often enough, he really hasn’t been fucked in over a month and that exquisite stretching, feeling Jaejoong push through, entering him, brings out a whole heap of extra emotions that has been poised on the brink and threatening to drown him for the last few hours.</p>
<p>This is his fiancé. While he has no idea how long they will need to wait to make it official, the fact that Jaejoong said yes is enough for him.</p>
<p>“You are so fucking tight,” Jaejoong groans as he leans over. “I can’t move, baby. If I move, I will come.”</p>
<p>“Slowly…just move slowly.” Yunho’s eyes are still clenched shut, his hand limp over his swollen cock. He feels Jaejoong rock forward and that painful drag across his prostate makes his eyelids fly up. He looks up at a very sweaty Hero Jaejoong, the man’s temple almost dripping as he grits his teeth. He can feel Jaejoong pulling back almost all the way, only the head of his cock within his body, before he snaps his hips forward, his hips meeting Yunho’s ass with a soft slap.</p>
<p>At the sound, Jaejoong immediately looks over his shoulder, and apparently whatever he sees satisfies him, because he turns to look back down almost immediately. He grips Yunho’s cock, making the younger man moan again. The rock star leans over, hand over Yunho’s mouth, his other hand trapped between their bodies as he manipulates that thick turgid cock he normally prefers sliding between his own ass cheeks.</p>
<p>But not tonight.</p>
<p>Yunho is flexible as hell, a combination of many factors, but Jaejoong doesn’t dwell on any of them as he presses into the younger man who is practically being folded in half underneath him. Age and height mean nothing. Neither does built or occupation. Jaejoong is a man, and so is Yunho.</p>
<p>He presses his forearm along the back of Yunho’s calf, resting against it, leaving his hand across the hockey captain’s mouth. The position serves two purposes, to keep Yunho open for him, and to keep his sounds to a minimum.</p>
<p>Then Jaejoong begins to rock in short, quick thrusts, driving over and over into the younger man. So much for not moving, now that he has, he cannot imagine stopping. The pleasure is so great and practically all consuming but he keeps his head and his mind. He is dripping in sweat, and dying from the need to come, but he pushes it all aside, focusing on the groaning man beneath him. Yunho’s chest is practically vibrating in suppressed moans, his mouth hot against Jaejoong’s palm as he exhales and bites. The glorious pleasure of being encased in the younger man’s exquisitely tight heat is something he could probably write a whole album about. The feelings are extraordinary, a mixture of so many things.</p>
<p>He feels so very many things for the young man staring up at him with eyes clouded in love and lust.</p>
<p>Jaejoong swivels his hips, the slow motion, tearing a moan from himself as Yunho’s tightness grips at his piercing like a fucking glove, almost snaring. And snare it does against Yunho’s clenching body, hooking and dragging across that spongey spot within him. The singer has to press his hand down hard as Yunho’s eyes widen and his throat opens with a groan that almost sounds as if he is in pain.</p>
<p>And still Jaejoong doesn’t stop, undulating gently against the man, his thrusts are long and slow, stopping the short quick jabs of earlier. The longer he undulates the more Yunho whines against his hand. He can barely hold himself up, his hand starting to work even more furiously over Yunho’s cock.</p>
<p>Yunho is so close, he can feel his body tightening. He feels like a bow being strung, wound tighter and tighter and tighter, till there is nowhere to go but to snap. His hands are knotting the sheets rather thoroughly, gripping and grabbing, but not touching Jaejoong because he knows if he touches the older man, the urge to flip him over would be too strong.</p>
<p>Tonight, he is Jaejoong’s.</p>
<p>By the very barest of his self control.</p>
<p>Jaejoong must sense it because his hands suddenly leave his cock, and he leans down, licking at his sweaty skin.</p>
<p>“Bite your lip, baby, I’m going to move my hand.”</p>
<p>Yunho barely has time to nod, when cool sweet air hits the lower half of his face as Jaejoong draws back.</p>
<p>And then he snaps his hips forward, one hand pushing Yunho’s thigh up and apart, while the other fondles and grips his balls harshly.</p>
<p>Roughly.</p>
<p>Squeezing and tugging as he snaps his hips harder forward, and Yunho is almost blinded by the pain and pleasure.</p>
<p>Jaejoong looks down, watching Yunho’s thigh muscles flex, as he squeezes his ass, pulling him deeper within him.</p>
<p>Brat.</p>
<p>He is not winning this one.</p>
<p>Jaejoong’s rough handling of his balls continues, and with one final snap of his hips, Yunho is unable to hold on anymore as he is pushed over the edge.</p>
<p>His cock bounces against his belly with every rough squeeze of his balls, the milky white strands spurting out with nary a finger over the thick long length to help their exit. Jaejoong’s rocking motion slows down, pulling back and snapping forward. Pulling back slowly, and then snapping forward again.</p>
<p>Each snap makes his swollen cock bounce, and each snap tortures that spot within him as Yunho’s orgasm is dragged out. Each time Jaejoong teases with a slow draw back, the quick snap forward makes Yunho see stars.</p>
<p>His bottom lip is shredded, Jaejoong really didn’t need to worry about sound because Yunho had been so surprised at his orgasm that he didn’t have time to make a sound.</p>
<p>But the singer finally makes a sound, a low keening whine in his throat as he stiffens. Yunho moves a hand to caress the man’s side, as the man pulls out abruptly, spraying Yunho with his cum.</p>
<p>Painting him.</p>
<p>Like Yunho, Jaejoong’s orgasm is long, seemingly going on forever as Yunho watches the hot thick spurts covering his cock and belly. The splash of the hot fluid makes him moan, his ass clenching at the loss of being filled, wanting it again, feeling empty and bereft for a brief moment.</p>
<p>Jaejoong with his head thrown back, in the middle of a powerful orgasm, with sweat dripping down his beautiful body, glistening in the low light is a sight Yunho doesn’t ever want to have to remember.</p>
<p>He wants to experience it for the rest of his life.</p>
<p>His refractory period is short, and he knows he can go again. Maybe this time, the gorgeous singer will be bouncing on his cock.</p>
<p>“Don’t even think about it,” Jaejoong murmurs hoarsely, moaning quietly as Yunho pinches his sensitive cock, flicking his piercing hard, as he squeezes whatever is left of him out.</p>
<p>“Think about what?” Yunho’s voice is equally hoarse as he sucks on his fingers.</p>
<p>“Going again. Maybe if you win the game later, I’ll be nice and fuck your face.”</p>
<p>Yunho chuckles, as Jaejoong grabs something or other to clean them both up. His muscles are actually feeling deliciously stretched, and he flexes his toes just for the hell of it as he drops his legs back to lay on either side of the slim man still sitting between this thighs.</p>
<p>“It’s not my fault you’re old.” Yunho smirks as Jaejoong pinches his nipple. “Surely a win would get me more than a face fuck?”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to spoil you.”</p>
<p>“Spare the rod and spoil the child.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong smirks as he tosses the soiled pair of basketball shorts away onto his side of the bed, stretching out over the top of the younger man. “I can’t argue with that I suppose,” he smirks, drawling lazily as he licks at Yunho’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Jae…you’re on me and I’m quite ready to go again…I think you should avoid my mouth.”</p>
<p>“Have some self-control, brat.”</p>
<p>“Speak for yourself. You were the one who got distracted first.”</p>
<p>“Distracted on purpose you mean,” Jaejoong sighs as he admits it. He tucks his head under Yunho’s chin licking at the sweaty skin. He loves the way Yunho smells. His natural scent is intoxicating to him, he doesn’t need anything else. He’d be happy to huff the man for the rest of his life.</p>
<p>And he will most certainly get that chance.</p>
<p>Yunho simply waits, massaging Jaejoong’s sweaty scalp with his finger tips. They are literally plastered together, their sweat and whatever bits and pieces of cum left holding them in place. Thanks to Junsu, he knows not to push.</p>
<p>But he also knows when to push, and this is definitely not the time.</p>
<p>“If deep down I didn’t know I was your home and you were mine, I wouldn’t have come back with Hyuna and Jongdae. I would’ve stayed in America somehow. They are both so much safer over there, away from the pettiness and close-mindedness of our society and the evilness of Seunghyun.”</p>
<p>Yunho merely hums, indicating to Jaejoong that he is listening. He rubs his foot over the back of Jaejoong’s calf, trying to soothe and ease the man, wanting him to continue talking.</p>
<p>“I think even the fans would be less crazy there since I’m not that well-known in the states.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong smiles when Yunho makes a scoffing sound, and he squeezes the younger man’s bicep in appreciation for his support.</p>
<p>“I sold my apartment because I thought that maybe if I didn’t have a home, you wouldn’t be able to say no to me.”</p>
<p>“Jaejoong…”</p>
<p>“Let me finish,” Jaejoong nips at a nipple, making Yunho’s eyebrow arch, though the beautiful man doesn’t see it.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I didn’t give you a choice in this. My home is anywhere with you, and I know that. I believe that. I really believe it.”</p>
<p>“Love, right back at you. My home is wherever you are, give and take a child or two. I’m here for the whole thing.”</p>
<p>“I’m scared shitless.” Jaejoong admits as he is finally able to relax his body, sinking into the larger, broader man.</p>
<p>“That makes the two of us.”</p>
<p>“What do we do?”</p>
<p>“We face it together. <i>Together</i> being the operative word, Jae. No more running away. But if you do, count on me chasing you down to the ends of the earth and bringing you back home. This is the last time I’m letting you run away like this. I’m more than happy to give you space when you need it, but not like this.” There is clear warning in Yunho’s voice. He knows when to push.</p>
<p>Jaejoong squeezes Yunho’s bicep again as he nods, accepting the younger man’s words, even feeling a measure of security in them. No one has ever thought him worth enough to chase down to the ends of the earth, but he knows Yunho would probably walk over hot coals for him if asked.</p>
<p>Hot coals this time, being Jung Ji Young.</p>
<p>“We have to face your mother together.”</p>
<p>Yunho’s hand pauses, dropping to Jaejoong’s shoulder and squeezing him. “What do you mean face my mother? My mother will be on our side, wouldn’t she?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure about that…”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“She is hell-bent on destroying Seunghyun because of Jihye. Messing with you is one thing, messing with her has pushed him straight to the point of no return for her. And I think she already suspects about what happened to you. One whisper of that information, and the man is as good as dead.”</p>
<p>“She won’t be hearing it from you, right?”</p>
<p>“Of course not!”</p>
<p>“We’ll talk to her and dad tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“What do we say though?”</p>
<p>“Simple. We take the company and that’s it. I don’t want Seunghyun hyu—“</p>
<p>Yunho is cut off by a deep warning growl in Jaejoong’s throat, and he reassesses his words.</p>
<p>“I don’t want Seunghyun to feel vindictive towards us. You corner an angry or injured animal, and they will bite, no matter what your intentions are. We have two children to think about, I want to let it go.”</p>
<p>“I do too, but your mother is…scary.”</p>
<p>“She’ll come round.”</p>
<p>Jaejoong props his head up, eyebrow cocked disbelievingly. “Have you ever seen your mother in the boardroom? I’ve had several meetings with her over this damn management agency and really, I would never ever want to come up opposing her in anything.”</p>
<p>“I know how to say no to her, Jae.” Yunho’s lips quirk into a slow, assured smile.</p>
<p>A devastating smile of raw masculinity and a complete belief in himself. That confidence makes the smile even more fatal to a Hero Jaejoong who is trying to ignore how wonderful it feels to be on top of the man.</p>
<p>A smile that makes his cock twitch, and his belly roll in need at having this gorgeous young man assert his will and dominance over him.</p>
<p>Hero Jaejoong made love to U-Know Yunho.</p>
<p>Now he wants to be fucked.</p>
<p>Hard.</p>
<p>Jaejoong raises his head to look over his shoulder at the sleeping children before ducking down to whisper against Yunho’s ear.</p>
<p>“Where’s the other mattress?”</p>
<p>Yunho’s smirks in the darkness as he rubs circles over the man’s ass, ghosting his long fingers down his crack. “Why?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think we can stay in the room.”</p>
<p>“Why is that?” Yunho asks, knowing full well what the answer is.</p>
<p>“Must I spell it out?”</p>
<p>Yunho chuckles lowly, hearing a note of petulance in Jaejoong’s voice. “I thought you told me not to think about it?”</p>
<p>“Well, I damn well want you to think about it now!”</p>
<p>Yunho moves abruptly, flipping them over, ignoring the twinge in his ass as he pins the older man to the bed, leering down at him in the dim light. “Do you want more?”</p>
<p>“Fuck you.”</p>
<p>“All you had to do was ask, love.”</p>
<p>“I know all your favourite spots…” Jaejoong breathes out, tongue licking at Yunho’s mouth.</p>
<p>Yunho ducks his head with a groan, pressing his mouth against Jaejoong’s, a tongue-thrusting kiss that serves to tell the man exactly what he can expect to be done to him. His tongue mimics the act, and the low moan pulled from Jaejoong’s throat makes him smile.</p>
<p>He cups his cheek, pulling him away, his smile widening as the older man whines at the loss of his mouth.</p>
<p>The captain nips at those pillowy lips, so lush and wet, and erotic as hell without even trying to be. Hero Jaejoong drives him crazy, no doubt about it.</p>
<p>“Sing it again,” he demands.</p>
<p>Jaejoong complies instantly.</p>
<p>
  <i>”I know all your favourite spots…</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“…and tonight we will connect the dots.”</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yunho is awoken by soft, desolate, whimpering. He is disoriented, feeling an odd yet familiar presence next to him, as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. He turns over, to find Jaejoong facing away from him. The man’s bare slim shoulders are shaking as he is tormented by whatever it is that has taken a hold of him in his dreams. Yunho leans up quickly, pressing his chest against the older man’s back, leaning over him to offer what comfort he can.</p><p>But he is too late, for someone else has gotten there before him.</p><p>Dark, solemn eyes stare up at him as Hyuna stands by their bed, holding her daddy’s hand as he mewls in his sleep.</p><p>Not the good kind of mewling, but the extremely upsetting kind. Yunho can feel Jaejoong’s torment as if it is his own.</p><p>He looks over back at the little girl as he wraps an arm low against Jaejoong’s belly, pulling him close. Her gaze is unwavering, disconcerting Yunho a little as he stares back at the little girl whose head barely reaches over the bed.</p><p>Despite that, she has a tight hold of Jaejoong’s hand in her two little ones.</p><p>“Daddy…sad…” She whispers, merely stating a fact as she looks towards Jaejoong, and then back up at Yunho.</p><p>The younger man can feel a tight knot in his chest, feeling utterly out of his element. U-Know Yunho, who got his nickname because he always appears to know everything, in that moment, has no idea what to do.</p><p>He nuzzles against the back of Jaejoong’s shoulder, nosing his way up to his nape, kissing him softly, whispering soothing love words against his skin, his eyes never once wavering from their daughter’s. Jaejoong’s whimpering slows eventually, though Hyuna doesn’t once let go of his hand. Yunho doesn’t know much about children, but for a three year old to remain still for that long feels unnatural to him.</p><p>Both he and Jaejoong are decent, both wearing sleep pants, and so he thinks nothing about leaning over the now quiet older man to offer Hyuna is hand to pull her into the bed with them.</p><p>But the little girl shakes her head. Her hold of Jaejoong never falters, and she flatly refuses to let go of him, shaking her head at her appa.</p><p>A little non-plussed, Yunho bends down to kiss Jaejoong awake, coaxing him quietly to wake as soothingly as he can manage it.</p><p>It takes several minutes, for the older man is in a deep sleep, but he does eventually wake. Yunho cannot see his eyes, busy whispering soothing words into his ear, but he knows the second the man wakes, because Hyuna breaks into the most beautiful smile.</p><p>“Daddy…” the way she calls him has a dreamy-like quality to it. The word seemingly hanging in mid-air between them, swaying in her exhalation, before washing over the waking rock star who exhales her name back at her.</p><p>“Hyuna…”</p><p>Her grip of Jaejoong’s hand is firm, and the idol easily hauls her up into the bed with him. She finally lets go of her hand once settled, staring back and forth between her appa’s face and her daddy’s, before deciding what to do.</p><p>Yunho is in for surprise number two that morning as the little girl clambers over Jaejoong’s prone body to squeeze herself between the two of them, giggling when she topples straight into his chest, planting a solid kiss against his mouth.. The slightly overwhelmed young man can only thank his lucky stars that he brushed his teeth before going to bed for real barely two hours ago.</p><p>Jaejoong’s husky laugh, hoarse from sleep, but still sexy as hell, floats around the room as he turns inward to face Yunho and their baby girl.</p><p>The ice hockey captain’s eyes tighten when he sees the faint streak of tears down Jaejoong’s cheeks, but he doesn’t comment on it as the older man nuzzles against the little girl trapped very solidly between them, making her giggle again. Her giggles make him chuckle, and soon, the room is full of soft laughter. If anyone were to ask Yunho later what they were laughing about, he’d be hard pressed to answer, because they are not laughing over anything.</p><p>They are simply happy they exist.</p><p>The soft murmurs of the two adults and the little girl is interrupted by an indignant cry as Jongdae wakes up in a strange room, finding himself rather well and truly alone. Yunho slips out of bed, walking quickly over the squalling infant, lifting the little boy up.</p><p>And he is in for his third surprise.</p><p>Jongdae wants nothing to do with him.</p><p>The boy screams his dissatisfaction, finding the poor young man wanting, as he bawls.</p><p>Yunho looks helplessly over at the bed, the rock and sway he thought he perfected last night practically worthless in the watery light of dawn. The infant’s screams are almost deafening, and Yunho would be more than happy to face down Nippon Cranes alone than be stuck in a room with Jongdae all by himself. He hurries quickly over to Jaejoong who is sitting up in their bed, arms open to receive the babe.</p><p>The handover occurs easily, the six month old infant practically throwing himself out of Yunho’s arms.</p><p>As if sensing Yunho’s consternation, Hyuna clambers over her daddy’s lap, opening her own arms in a silent request to be carried.</p><p>The opposite of the previous night occurs as Jongdae settles quickly against Jaejoong’s bare throat, sucking on his small fist, while his sister curls around Yunho’s broad shoulder. She is literally draped like a dead weight over him, fingers skimming leisurely up and down the smooth skin of his back. Her head is lolling, hanging limply as she makes like a sack of baby potatoes.</p><p>Yunho’s brow furrows, but he is surprised to see the smile on Jaejoong’s face.</p><p>“Did anyone ever tell you how adorable you look, completely lost like this?”</p><p>“No,” Yunho grumbles quietly as he sits next to Jaejoong on the bed. “Maybe it’s because I’m never lost.”</p><p>Jongdae is watching him silently, great big tears still hanging from his surprisingly long lashes. Yunho counts three droplets. The baby had ceased crying almost as quickly as he started, and he almost wants to check his diaper to see if he has an off switch. Or perhaps Jaejoong has a button somewhere on his person that mutes the baby. Yunho wouldn’t mind going hunting for that button…</p><p>“Your thoughts are all over your face, babe.” Jaejoong teases, thoroughly amused at that faint look of contemplative debauchery that Yunho had been wearing. The second he mentions it, Yunho wipes it from his face, but his sheepish expression is telling enough.</p><p>“Well, it’s not my fault I’m more accustomed to waking up with my uh…thing pressed against your…uh…” Yunho falters, switching swiftly from English to Korean to Japanese and then falling silent altogether, his face flaming red. “Does she understand Japanese?” he whispers in Japanese, slightly mortified.</p><p>Jaejoong shakes his head, wanting to laugh at first, but Yunho’s words remind him that he has turned this young man’s life so thoroughly upside down, it’s amazing the man even knows which way is up right now. Judging from the look on Yunho’s face, the urge to bolt is probably not far from the younger man’s mind. And if the rock star is being honest, he knows this is more than a natural reaction.</p><p>Hell, he too wanted to bolt at first.</p><p>And the urge to bolt still rears its ugly head over and over and over again.</p><p>Several times a day in fact. So much so that the guilt eats at him sometimes, and it seeps from his subconscious and leeches into his dreams.</p><p>But he knows he will not run.</p><p>Not anymore.</p><p>But the battle raging within him still needs to get used to the idea, and so he suffers in his sleep every now and again. He knows he’d been crying in his sleep again. The dream this time was about Hyuna, Jongdae and Yunho being lost to him because he ran away from them. He is not going to allow that dream to come to fruition. He will not let them out of his sight.</p><p>The snore coming from Yunho’s shoulder makes both men smile. For such a dainty little girl, Hyuna snores like a trucker.</p><p>“She has sinus problems.”</p><p>Yunho shakes his head, smiling fondly at the older man and the little baby curled against his chest, all wide-eyed and completely sans tears now. “It’s ok. Then I won’t have to be one of those parents who carry a mirror in their back pocket to place it in front of their children’s mouths to check that they’re still breathing. If she didn’t snore, I’m sure I’d be that appa.”</p><p>Jaejoong’s breath catches at the casual way Yunho slips in his claim over Hyuna. His brief worry over Yunho being overwhelmed is still there, but as he looks at the strong young man now kissing the back of their daughter’s limp hand, he knows that no matter what, they will work through it.</p><p>Together.</p><p>“Should I put her back in bed?”</p><p>Jaejoong nods. “She gets like that sometimes. She wakes up really early and amuses herself, and then when normal people start to function, she droops like a wilted bloom. It hasn’t happened in awhile though. I think she’s just restless in the new place and finds you a lot more comforting than her bed on the floor.”</p><p>“She…she finds me comforting?”</p><p>Jaejoong smiles softly at the wonder on Yunho’s face. “She doesn’t sleep on just anyone. It took her three days to be comfortable with me, and yet she’s taken to you in less than twelve hours. She knows who you are.”</p><p>“Who am I?”</p><p>“Hers.”</p><p>“Jae…”</p><p>“You’re Jongdae’s too.”</p><p>“Jaejoong…”</p><p>“And mine. Always mine.”</p><p>“I love you so fucking much,” Yunho manages to get out, saying it as quickly as he can before he makes a complete fool of himself. He is almost drowning in the sentimentality and the very uncharacteristic softness in Jaejoong’s gaze. But despite the strange feeling, he recognises within himself that need to belong to someone. To be someone’s, wholly and completely.</p><p>Yunho is a giver at heart. He gives himself, putting in a hundred percent into anything he undertakes. He never takes anything for granted, always working and striving to be the best that he can be. Being so giving has its downside, and he has seen a fair bit of it. He trusts quickly, much to his detriment, and that blind faith and infinite capacity to love has always struck falsely for him in the last few years.</p><p>Till Jaejoong.</p><p>A man hell bent on being the most impossible person to love, so closed off and unwilling to give of himself the way Yunho is so willing to give of himself. A man afraid to give, period, and more than happy to take. A match that should have been destined for hell not heaven, for Jaejoong is a user and an abuser. Perhaps not in a black and white manner, but compared to Yunho, he is definitely that and more. His environment plays a part of course, but Jaejoong has always had a choice.</p><p>And his ultimate choice is Yunho.</p><p>“I love you too, baby. Are you going to start crying now?” Jaejoong asks, quietly teasing, but the love in his eyes shines brightly, taking any sting out of his words.</p><p>“If I do, it’ll make the pair of us this morning.”</p><p>“You noticed, huh?”</p><p>“Will you explain?”</p><p>And Jaejoong does.</p><p>The hesitation he has always felt about giving someone power over himself by giving them knowledge of his innermost thoughts and feelings is non-existent. He trusts Yunho, and instead of feeling apprehensive at laying himself out there, he feels as if a burden has been lifted from his shoulders. He finds the words coming easily, as he explains his fears to Yunho who moves closer with each word.</p><p>By the end of his explanation, Yunho is propped up against the headboard, Jaejoong tucked under one arm, sighing contentedly as they watch Jongdae suck his fist in Yunho’s lap, while Hyuna is still snoring mightily away on Yunho’s other shoulder.</p><p>“We should get up otherwise we’ll be late. We have less than an hour before we have to leave the house.”</p><p>“Do you want Hyuna or Jongdae?”</p><p>“To do what with?”</p><p>“Bathe.”</p><p>“Uh…” Yunho stares at the drooling baby in his lap, and then rubs his cheek against the sleeping angel on his shoulder. “I think I’ll take the boy.”</p><p>“Coward.” Jaejoong grins.</p><p>“You’re telling me it didn’t take a few days for you?”</p><p>“Well, I guess it did, but in the end I didn’t have a choice. I jumped into the tub with my boxers on with both Hyuna and Jongdae because they were starting to really stink by day three.”</p><p>“Day three?”</p><p>“It’s not funny.” Jaejoong grouches, correctly interpreting Yunho’s tone as amusement.</p><p>“You’re telling me you left our children to roll around in their own filth… for three days?”</p><p>“I changed Jongdae’s diaper! And Hyuna is toilet trained! But yes…”</p><p>“Oh, Jae…” Yunho shakes his head in disbelief, his shoulders rocking slightly in suppressed laughter.</p><p>“Well, just because of that, you can have Hyuna.” Jaejoong replies petulantly, picking up their son who has just started trying to determinedly gum his way through Yunho’s bare knee. He gets a very wet smile from the baby, and an extremely exaggerated pout from the appa. “Her clothes are in the purple bag.”</p><p>And with that, Jaejoong disappears into the master bathroom with the baby boy.</p><p>Yunho stays where he is, not quite believing that Jaejoong is leaving him alone to clean the snoring baby girl somehow.</p><p>A loud gurgle comes from the bathroom, accompanied by the sound of the shower going.</p><p>And then like a rainbow bursting through the still dim room, peal after peal of happy gurgles hit him. Jongdae is laughing the only way babies can, that continuous short burst of gurgling that eventually peters out, followed by a pause, and then it comes again, and then a pause.</p><p>Curiosity gets the better of Yunho, and he pulls himself out of bed, following the excited gurgling of the infant, and the quiet laughter of Hero Jaejoong.</p><p>The sight he comes upon makes him feel a comforting warmth, as if wrapped in soft loving arms, all the way from the tips of his toes to the very ends of his short hair.</p><p>Jaejoong is naked underneath the shower, an equally naked baby boy in his arms. He is tickling the baby, distracting him while he soaps and shampoos the little boy. Water is cascading across the rockstar’s back, and Yunho can see Jongdae blinking rapidly as the spray hits his eyes, but Jaejoong is protecting him the best he can. And besides, the baby is too busy laughing to really take note of any minor discomfort. That little squishy baby butt nestled in the crook of Jaejoong’s arm is the cutest thing Yunho has ever seen.</p><p>The man is carrying him high up on his chest, playfully ducking under the spray now, to wash the baby off.</p><p>They duck in and the baby sputters and giggles at the same time, just as Jaejoong ducks out.</p><p>In and out, underneath the warm spray of the large two person shower.</p><p>Yunho is a mite jealous.</p><p>He continues to watch, wondering if Jaejoong knows he has an audience because he is partly turned away. The slippery little angel in his arms has the older man’s undivided attention. Yunho marvels at how Jaejoong manages to clean himself with just one hand, all the while singing to the baby boy who has now taken to tugging at his daddy’s wet hair.</p><p>All too soon, the shower goes off, and he sees Jaejoong’s head turn quickly towards him when Hyuna’s loud snoring gives away their location.</p><p>“How long have you been standing there?” Jaejoong asks as he nuzzles his baby boy, kissing the wet skin of the contented infant who is now once again sucking at his fist.</p><p>“Long enough.”</p><p>“Long enough for?”</p><p>“Long enough to fall in love with you all over again.”</p><p>Yunho can see the rueful expression on Jaejoong’s face, as the older man lifts the infant higher in his arms and gazes into the baby’s eyes. “Your appa is the corniest, sweetest, dorkiest man in the whole wide world. And if you grow up to be even a tenth of him, I will be a very proud daddy.”</p><p>Jongdae merely grins around his fist, patting Jaejoong’s nose with his free hand as he wiggles.</p><p>“And you call me corny?”</p><p>“I was merely stating the truth,” Jaejoong sniffs as he walks over to the toweling robes, picking one and somehow maneuvering himself in it. The robe is Yunho’s and thus a size too large and Jaejoong uses the excess material to wrap the baby along with him too. Two gorgeous males swathed in white eqyptian cotton, with only their heads peeking out as they both turn towards Yunho and Hyuna in the doorway.</p><p>Yunho steps forward, the sudden movement somehow jarring Hyuna as her snores stop abruptly.</p><p>He walks towards Jaejoong, even as the little girl starts to sniffle.</p><p>“Hyuna…”</p><p>“Daddy…”</p><p>“Shower?”</p><p>She shakes her head.</p><p>Jaejoong hums, thinking for a moment as Yunho is finally toe to toe with him. The taller man bends down to kiss him, and the baby all wrapped up with him, playfully sucking at the infant’s hairline, making the boy gurgle again.</p><p>“Yah! You gave him a hickey.”</p><p>“That’s not a hickey, it’s just a little red.”</p><p>Jaejoong nuzzles at the “hickey”, taking a couple of steps away, glaring playfully over the baby’s head at a smirking Yunho.</p><p>“Do you smell, baby?”</p><p>To Jaejoong’s complete surprise, both Yunho and Hyuna sniff at themselves, and then at each other. It was done with such perfect synchronicity that they could have been doing it for years.</p><p>Hyuna had her right arm around her appa’s neck, and so she lifted her left arm and sniffed.</p><p>Yunho is carrying Hyuna with his left arm, and so he lifts his right arm and sniffs.</p><p>And then both lean towards each other to sniff.</p><p>It’s the most hilarious thing Jaejoong has ever seen.</p><p>Which of course perfectly explains why the (formerly) cold, aloof, international rock god, bursts into tears.</p><p>---</p><p>The change in the two men is stunning.</p><p>A little frightening too if one had witnessed them a scant hour ago, for the 180 degree change in them is rather terrifying.</p><p>U-Know Yunho is all suited up, not in his ice hockey gear as is customary when he is looking as grim as he is now, but rather a dark suit, looking completely at ease in it. The tailored outfit fits his tall and broad frame so snugly, it leaves almost nothing to the imagination as to what lies under all that material. There is a sheen to his suit, giving it that something more, and everyone stares because he is hair is swept up, and there is the very faintest hint of eyeliner on him.</p><p>His forbidding expression though, promises pain to anyone that gets in his way.</p><p>Hero Jaejoong, striding just as purposefully next to him, is all decked out as well.</p><p>Steel cap boots, black jeans, and a black silk shirt, the material so luxurious and decadent, it molds his body like liquid cloth. It is half undone, his piercing winking with each step, his ink exposed for all to see. The muted grey vest he is wearing is like an afterthought, in line with where they are. He is wearing his customary sunglasses of course, but his best accessory is the cruel twist of his beautiful mouth.</p><p>That sneer tells one and all that Hero Jaejoong is on the war path and he is not about to take any prisoners.</p><p>Both these men exude a presence that doesn’t invite conversation. Not for the dozens of staff who are about, very early on a Saturday morning. Staff who would normally be quite happy to approach Jung Yunho, stay back as the couple sweep through the building.</p><p>None of them even consider taking their phones out to snap the rather interesting sight, for both Hero and U-Know are carrying much more than usual.</p><p>Hero has a large black duffle bag slung across his body, and in his arms is a baby boy sucking contentedly on a bottle that the man is holding for him.</p><p>U-Know is toting a large oblong carrier with the words <i>PORTACOT</i> printed on the outside. In his arms is a curious little girl who stares around her in fascination.</p><p>If anyone thinks this odd, no one breathes a word.</p><p>The striking couple with their two children disappear into an elevator, and everyone lets out a breath they never noticed they were holding.</p><p>“Ready?” Yunho asks in Japanese.</p><p>“Not really, but I guess I don’t have a choice.”</p><p>“You need to be Hero in there.”</p><p>“And you need to be Jung Yunho, heir to Jung Group.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Like I’m about to hurl, so I’m glad I didn’t eat breakfast.”</p><p>“Pretend you’re on the ice?”</p><p>“Wearing eyeliner?”</p><p>Jaejoong whistles appreciatively as Yunho quirks a rueful brow at him. “You look fucking hot and you know it.”</p><p>“There’s a time and place for everything, and I’m not sure if this is the time or place.”</p><p>“We want to push them off balance, remember?”</p><p>“Why do I feel like we’re about to start a civil war?”</p><p>“Are you having second thoughts?” Jaejoong asks quietly as he pulls the teat from Jongdae’s mouth, popping him over his shoulder to burp the baby, rubbing his back with his inner forearm.</p><p>“No. We’re in this together. One hundred percent.”</p><p>“You promise you won’t waver?”</p><p>“I promise. As long as you remain Hero, I will be whatever you need me to be.”</p><p>“I thought you didn’t like Hero?” Jaejoong teases as he sticks his baby’s bottle in his mouth to free up his hand, pushing at Yunho’s fringe. It was his idea to dress Yunho up the way he is. U-Know Yunho is Hero Jaejoong’s fiancé and he wants the world to understand this completely today. The handsome ice hockey captain cleans up really fucking well, but his dress sense is abysmal at best if that outfit Jihye sent him of the man in the office with his mother is anything to go by.</p><p>“I love Hero, and I love Kim Jaejoong. I just need you to be Hero today.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>They reach the top floor just then. The doors opening with a silent whoosh, and they both step out onto the lush carpet of the executive floor of Jung Group.</p><p>Yunho doesn’t bother waiting to be greeted, leading the way immediately towards his father’s office. He had requested the meeting there, for his father has an attached conference room. It is smaller than the usual rooms, but there is a full glass panel dividing the room from his father’s inner office. Yunho intends to keep the children separate from the proceedings, but he also wants to keep an eye on them, so this was their only option.</p><p>They are late, but purposefully so. Hero doesn’t want anyone talking to their children until the matter is settled, and Yunho is in complete accord with him.</p><p>The two men enter Jung Tae Yong’s expansive office, seeing the handful of people already seated in the conference room chatting over coffee. Jung Ji Young stands immediately upon their entry, smiling widely, taking a step towards them, but she is stopped by her son who raises his hand, indicating for her to halt.</p><p>Her smile disappears immediately, and Jaejoong can feel his belly rolling uncomfortably.</p><p>Yunho drops Hyuna to the ground as he sets up the portacot quickly and efficiently. He has never ever opened such a thing in his life, but he is such a male, that something like that doesn’t stymie him at all. He has it set and secured within a couple of minutes, lifting Hyuna quickly into it.</p><p>Jaejoong drops Jongdae onto his back in the cot after a particularly loud burp, forcing himself not to smile at the sound. He unzips the duffle, putting his son’s bottle in it, while digging around for an assortment of toys. There is even a portable mobile gym which he unfolds, placing it over his son’s body. Jongdae immediately starts grabbing at the red stars, chortling to himself, happy with the distraction.</p><p>Hyuna watches silently as her daddy drops large building blocks, a couple of dolls, and some thick cardboard books for her to look at. She is more than happy to lay with her brother and play with his mobile gym with him. She is easily pleased and very quiet for her age, absolutely content with playing on her own.</p><p>She smiles up at her parents as they crouch over, both holding a hand out to her.</p><p>She takes one in each hand, listening intently as her appa starts to talk.</p><p>“Hyuna, love. Daddy and appa will be over there, ok?” Yunho points over her shoulder to the glass partition where four adults are watching them closely. “Be a good girl and look after your brother? Appa will take you skating after this.”</p><p>She beams, nodding instantly. “Appa, skate.”</p><p>“Yes, skate. You’re a smart girl, Hyuna.”</p><p>“You’ll make a good parent yet. You already know how to bribe.” Jaejoong murmurs under his breath.</p><p>Yunho slips his free hand behind Jaejoong, going under his vest and shirt, his palm meeting warm skin. His fingers caress him, his touch light, conveying more with that simple touch than any words can.</p><p>“I love you, baby girl.”</p><p>Hyuna nods again, letting go of both her parents’ hands as she picks up a building block, smiling at her daddy. “Love you too, daddy.”</p><p>Yunho and Jaejoong quickly straighten.</p><p>Hero dips his hand into his giant duffle one last time to pull out a leather case, before leaving the bag by the portacot and following Yunho into the conference room.</p><p>Kim Jihyo and Kim Tae Won eye the couple interestedly, as they enter. Tae Won wasn’t originally part of the meeting, but Hero had requested his presence to represent them. The Kim lawyers are a little confused as to this, for Hero had requested Tae Won independent of the previous night’s request for Jihyo’s services. He had been more than pleased though to find out that Tae Won’s wife was the lawyer Yunho’s parents had called.</p><p>There is a murmur of greetings and casual small talk as the three couples size each other up.</p><p>Jung Ji Young keeps looking over at the two children playing quietly. She is trying not to be distracted, but it is terribly hard when this is her first glimpse of her grandchildren. She is feeling far too young to have a grandchild of the little girl’s age. A little girl that looks remarkably like Jaejoong. She senses that her son and his boyfriend are very serious about this adoption, though she is feeling a little out of the loop at the presence of Kim Tae Won.</p><p>Jihyo’s husband is well known in the entertainment industry. Ji Young herself had almost availed herself of his services, but at the last minute chose to go with her own corporate lawyers. She is a little uncomfortable about his presence, and even more curious when told he was called by Hero himself.</p><p>“Shall we start?” Jihyo asks. Everyone nods, and so she continues. “I understand that this meeting was called to discuss the adoption of two children. A boy and a girl? I assume they are the children you brought with you, Yunho-ssi, Hero-ssi?”</p><p>Yunho and Jaejoong both nod. Jaejoong hasn’t pulled off his sunglasses, leaning back deceptively casually as he stares at the lawyer. His eyes cannot be seen, and he knows it bothers Yunho’s mother, but she has enough decorum not to comment on it.</p><p>“Their adoption is completed though,” Yunho continues before the lawyer can say anything further. He picks up the leather case sitting in front of Jaejoong, opening it and handing over the requisite documents to Jihyo. “It was done in America. I just needed to sign it to make them mine. We engaged you to make sure that everything is above board, though it is merely a formality because I know they are.”</p><p>Jihyo says nothing, taking the documents and reading them quickly.</p><p>“Do you represent us, or Jung Group?” Hero asks, his voice as frosty as the coldest desert in Siberia, making Yunho’s parents straighten and exchange looks.</p><p>“We represent you and Yunho-ssi. Tae Yong-ssi told us that you required Jihyo’s services, not them. And it was you who called me.” Tae Won answers for both himself and his wife who is still reading.</p><p>Hero nods, satisfied.</p><p>But Jung Ji Young isn’t, as she finally finds her voice. It is almost as cold as Hero’s.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>“Why are you asking? What is Tae Won-ssi doing here?”</p><p>“All in good time, Ji Young-ssi.”</p><p>Tae Yong cannot hide his surprise at the cool answer the rock star has just given his wife. He takes a quick look at his son, staring at the firm set of the young man’s jaw as he stares grimly at the papers the lawyer is holding as she shuffles them. Something is most definitely up, and he has a feeling his wife isn’t going to like it. He can already feel her sinking into her boardroom persona, and he winces inwardly for it. Yunho is their son and Hero is practically their son too, and yet, they are sitting across from them as if they are adversaries.</p><p>Long minutes pass as they wait for Jihyo to finish reading the documents. The silence is uncomfortable, and the two Taes start talking in the meantime, when it is clear that the youngest couple are not planning on offering anything. Ji Young is holding her own counsel, watching her son closely. She knows Hero is wearing his mask, but what of Yunho? Her good natured, easy going son who trusts far too easily is nowhere to be found. Across from her is a young man she doesn’t feel like she knows anymore.</p><p>Is Hero Jaejoong to blame?</p><p>“This covers everything that needs to be covered.” Jihyo finally speaks, taking her eyes from the papers to look at both Yunho and Jaejoong. “You will need to sign on the first and last page, and initial all the pages in between. Hero-ssi, you need to do the same as the first witness. Who would you like to be the second?”</p><p>“Ji Young-ssi.” Hero answers.</p><p>“Are you agreeable?” Jihyo turns to the icy President of Jung Group who tilts her head silently in agreement.</p><p>Quiet once again descends over the room, the only sound being the shuffle of papers.</p><p>Yunho holds his breath as he watches his mother scan the documents. Her mouth is pursed, but she cannot hide the furrow in her brow. He knows what she is dying to question. The way the document is worded implies that the children are biologically, Jaejoong’s. The reason for that is because Jaejoong’s own guardianship and adoption of them had been finalised and completed in America. It is after that had been completed that Jaejoong had asked the lawyers to draw up a second document, offering joint custody to Yunho, as his partner.</p><p>No one in South Korea can question the parentage of the two children, for that was settled in America, and the documents are sealed forever.</p><p>At least, Yunho hopes no one is going to question it.</p><p>He leans forward to look across the table, over to his children, and his resolve strengthens.</p><p>No, he is not going to <i>hope</i> no one questions it. He is going to ensure with all the power he has, that no one does.</p><p>Jung Ji Young signs the final page with understated flourish, handing the page back to the lawyer and capping her fountain pen.</p><p>“Is that all, Yunho?”</p><p>Hero knows her question was purposefully directed at her son rather than himself. He squares his shoulders, preparing for battle.</p><p>“Not just yet, President-ssi.”</p><p>Multiple eyebrows go up at that. Yunho never addresses his mother as such unless he is working.”</p><p>“Oh?” Ji Young quirks an eyebrow, an affectation shared by both her children. Her expression betrays nothing, though she almost frowns when she hears her husband sighing loudly next to her. Tae really needs to learn to control his reactions. The man gives away far too much sometimes, just like their son.</p><p>No, she amends to herself. Not like their son, for she has absolutely no idea what is going through Yunho’s mind at that moment, and this disturbs her. It is as if his ice hockey captain persona has somehow manifested itself in that small conference room. His expression is implacable, his jaw tight, and she can see the muscle flex as her eyes go over his handsome features.</p><p>There is an edge to her son she has never seen before, a steely resolve in his eyes as he stares at her.</p><p>“Tae Won-ssi, did you manage to read the documents we faxed over this morning?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Can you summarise what it means?”</p><p>The lawyer turns towards Ji Young. “The takeover of F4 Management will be completed on Monday, with Jung Yunho named as CEO, not Hero Jaejoong.”</p><p>“The position was offered to Yunho, yes. But he declined. Are you telling me he has changed his mind?” Ji Young addresses the lawyer. Her eyes slide over to her son, but she is getting nothing from there, so she looks back over at his counsel. If he wants to do it this way, so be it. Maybe she has taught him a thing or two after all. Her offer to Yunho had smacked of nepotism, but it was an effort on her part to pull him into the corporate world. A tiny step compared to what Jung Group is as a whole, but a necessary step to her mind. Her son needs to grow up sooner or later. While she is more than happy to allow him to continue playing ice hockey, real world responsibilities cannot be ignored forever.</p><p>“According to these papers, it will be Jung Yunho as CEO come Monday. These papers were drawn up by your lawyers.”</p><p>“I know what they are. I had them drawn up when Hero went missing. I was hoping Yunho would change his mind before Monday, otherwise I would have needed to appoint an interim CEO. I’m glad my son has stepped up.”</p><p>Hero bristles at the subtle dig, glaring at Yunho’s mother from behind his sunglasses. Does she think the corporate world is the only important one out there? Yunho has stepped up to his responsibilities every single time he is asked, and the only reason he declined the position is because he felt it belonged to Jaejoong and not him.</p><p>“I don’t like your tone, Ji Young-ssi.”</p><p>A perfectly plucked eyebrow goes up high, practically reaching her hairline as Ji Young turns towards the drawling voice of Hero Jaejoong.</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>“Yunho has always stepped up to his responsibilities.”</p><p>“The way he has with your children?”</p><p>“Our children.” Yunho snaps immediately, leaning forward, eyes flashing.</p><p>“What is going on, Yunho?” Ji Young rounds on her son. “Are we here to finalise the adoption or something else? I’m starting to think I’m about to get blindsided. Are you here as my son, or as someone else?”</p><p>“It depends.”</p><p>“On?”</p><p>“What your intentions are towards Choi Seunghyun.”</p><p>Ji Young’s eyes tighten, her mouth thinning to a straight line. “That has nothing to do with you.”</p><p>“It has everything to do with me. I brought him into the family.”</p><p>“And I’m casting him out for good.”</p><p>“That will be impossible.”</p><p>“Nothing is impossible, son. Haven’t I taught you that, already?”</p><p>“His blood is in our family, and because of that, I’m going to ask you to stop your machinations against him.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Hyuna is Seunghyun’s daughter.”</p><p>“What?” Nothing could have prepared Ji Young for that revelation, and she is unable to keep the shock from her face or voice.</p><p>“It’s a long story.”</p><p>“Start from the beginning.”</p><p>And Hero does, retelling the last three weeks for his small audience.</p><p>“This changes nothing, though.” Ji Young finally speaks, her mind whirling crazily at the whole thing.</p><p>“It changes everything, mother.”</p><p>“So I’m back to being your mother, am I?” Ji Young’s voice is cold as she eyes her son who stands up, staring at her.</p><p>“I’m not going to let you go after Seunghyun. Jihye wouldn’t want you to either.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter what you or Jihye want.”</p><p>“Is that how it is?” Hero sneers as he stands as well. “Jung Ji Young must have everything her way?”</p><p>“Stop twisting things to suit your purposes, Hero.”</p><p>“I’m calling it for what it is. We are alike, you and I. We are much too used to getting our own way, brow beating everyone in the process. But now you’re coming up against yourself, in me. I’m not going to let you go after him.”</p><p>“And exactly how do you plan on stopping me?” Ji Young’s voice is laced with contempt. Her husband’s cautionary hand on her thigh is knocked away as she glares at the rock star.</p><p>“I will stop you, mother. I will protect my family the way you taught me how.”</p><p>“Ah, but see, that’s Yunho’s way. My way is a little less corporate, and a lot more dirty.” Hero pulls off his sunglasses, placing his hands flat on the table to stare at the angry CFO of Jung Group. “Look into my eyes, Ji Young-ssi. I am not fucking around. Don’t fuck with Seunghyun unless you want to count on fucking with me.”</p><p>“What the hell is the matter with you both?” Ji Young stands up too, bristling with anger. “Seunghyun needs to be purged like a rancid boil. Why can’t the two of you see that?”</p><p>“Your anger is blinding you, mum.”</p><p>“He preyed on your sister, Yunho! How can you forgive that? How can I forgive that? Tell me!”</p><p>“I’ve forgiven him for a lot, possibly too much. Mum, Jihye wouldn’t want this either, trust me. But I cannot let you do this because of Hyuna. You promised to help me protect her for us. If you try and destroy him, who knows what he will do to try and get back at us.”</p><p>“What does Hyuna have got to do with anything?”</p><p>“Can’t you see? Hyuna is biologically his. I don’t want him to ever feel the urge to dig into us or our children to find dirt just to get back at us. He is not beyond playing dirty, and I don’t trust it.”</p><p>“I’m not above playing dirty either,” Hero warns, as he sits back down in his seat. He feels Yunho moving to stand behind him, hands on his shoulders, and he reaches up to lay his own hands over the younger man’s.</p><p>“If we just take the company, which he expects us to do, then that is it. In fact, he will probably feel grateful that we didn’t go after more. I want his gratitude, not his hatred, mum. I don’t want him coming after us for any reason whatsoever.”</p><p>Ji Young is torn. She is seriously torn. She wants nothing more than to wipe the earth of Seunghyun, and short of killing him, she can only do the next closest thing, and that is to erase as much of his existence as she can.</p><p>Yunho can see his mother wavering, and he sighs inwardly. He didn’t want to have to do this.</p><p>“Mum, there’s something else.”</p><p>“Haven’t you shocked me enough today?”</p><p>Yunho smiles slightly at that. He can see how torn she is. She is not attached enough to Hyuna yet to want to protect her, but he knows she will want to protect him. He feels Jaejoong squeezing his hands, and he is grateful for the beautiful man telling him without words, that he will always be there for him.</p><p>“I’m impotent. Do you want him to find out when he starts digging? I’m sure it won’t take much. You could have found out about it had you known to ask the right questions to the right people.”</p><p>“What? How? When? Yunho, what other secrets are you keeping from me!?” Ji Young is past flabbergasted. Her eyes dart down to Hero, and she sees a softness in him for the first time that morning. Hero Jaejoong is rubbing Yunho’s hands comfortingly, his eyes showing love and hurt, not for himself, but for her son.</p><p>“What happened, son?” Tae Yong finally speaks. His voice is grim, as he looks at his son standing tall and proud, despite the shocking news that has just passed his lips.</p><p>“I fell sick, and it was a side-effect. It happened a long time ago, dad. I’ve made my peace with it. And now Jaejoong has given me the children I knew I could never have. Can’t you see how I need to protect them? I need to protect my family, dad. And if I have to fight with mum to do it, I will.”</p><p>“There will be no fighting, Yunho. Ji Young, leave it.”</p><p>Jung Tae Yong may leave the running of the company largely in his wife’s capable hands.</p><p>He may even let her rule the house for the most part.</p><p>But there are times when the patriarch has to put his foot down, and this is one of them.</p><p>Jung Ji Young sits heavily in her seat, all the fight going out of her. It’s too much to process. Her own son is willing to fight her to protect someone he really should have shot himself. And all for what?</p><p>Family.</p><p>Family always comes first. Business comes second.</p><p>She taught him that.</p><p>She might be his mother, but that beautiful man rubbing his cheek against the back of Yunho’s hand on his shoulder is Yunho’s family now. Him and the two children she has yet to meet.</p><p>It is really family versus family now, but what family is she trying to protect when three of them are against her? Is she still trying to protect her family then?</p><p>She feels her husband’s hand in her lap once again, and this time, instead of pushing him away, she takes it, accepting the comfort he is giving her.</p><p>“He will wonder why we let him off so easily,” she speaks quietly.</p><p>Yunho sighs inwardly in relief. He can also feel the tension seeping out of Jaejoong’s shoulders.</p><p>“No, he won’t. I made clear that all I wanted was the company. He doesn’t know about the rest, and he doesn’t need to know. Plus, once we step out with the kids, everyone will understand why all we did was take back F4 and nothing else. Noona…I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Ji Young looks up, to see Jaejoong, not Hero staring back at her. His beauty is captivating, and without the sneer on his lips, the rock star looks younger than he is, especially with Yunho leaning forward now, caging him in his seat between his arms. It is Yunho with the resolute look in his eyes, still fiercely protective, and Jaejoong with the softness and love.</p><p>“Don’t be sorry. Yunho is only doing what I would have done, and I can see that now. Momentary blindness is a rather horrid affliction I have to admit.”</p><p>“I happen to suffer from it a lot, so I know what you mean,” the rock star grins, smiling easily as she smiles back at him.</p><p>“So I don’t have to protect him from you, mama?” Yunho asks, his voice slightly teasing as he presses a kiss to the top of Jaejoong’s head before slipping over into the seat next to him.</p><p>“And now I’m <i>mama</i> am I? I rather like this progression when you get what you want. From President-ssi, to mother, to mum and now mama. At least your sister has the excuse that she’s 19. You have your own family now.” Ji Young chides her son playfully.</p><p>“He’s a brat.” Jaejoong nods.</p><p>“Hey, you’re supposed to be on my side.”</p><p>“I’m always on your side, babe. Unless you’re being a brat.”</p><p>Jihyo clears her throat then. Watching the sparks fly between the Jungs has been interesting to say the least, but she knows when she isn’t needed. “Is everything alright then? Do you need us for anything further?”</p><p>“Why did you engage Tae Won-ssi by the way?” Tae Yong asks Jaejoong curiously.</p><p>The rockstar smirks slightly as he shrugs. “Posturing. We figure his presence might tell you that we’re serious. We were hoping we wouldn’t need to actually engage his services against you, but the possibility was there.”</p><p>“I’ve never been a pawn before,” Tae Won muses out loud as his wife chuckles. “I’m a rather expensive pawn though.”</p><p>“That’s how Hero plays,” Yunho laughs.</p><p>“I take it everything is alright now, then? We’ll take our leave unless you have anything else to ask.”</p><p>“My son and his children. They will be fine, right? It is iron clad?”</p><p>Jihyo turns towards the President of Jung Group, hiding a smile at the woman’s concern. Her first. “Even if someone contests paternity, they will have to take it up with the courts in America, and I doubt they’d be very accommodating. Their maternity is sealed, and if you cannot even produce the mother, no court is going to entertain a paternity suit. It will take an extremely determined and vindictive person to try and prove that Hero Jaejoong is not the father to Kim Hyuna and Kim Jongdae.”</p><p>“Jung. Can you please draw up documents to have their names legally changed to Jung?”</p><p>“Of course, Hero-ssi.”</p><p>Jaejoong feels Yunho’s clammy hand searching his out in his lap. He links their fingers, squeezing hard.</p><p>“So they’re safe?”</p><p>Kim Jihyo decides to reinforce the point Yunho and Hero were trying to make to Jung Ji Young. “They’re safe as far as the laws of our country can protect them. A determined person will be able to dig up almost anything should they have a mind to, though. I cannot guarantee their absolute safety, but as long as there is no reason for a third party to question the familial ties, I don’t see a need to worry. You are powerful enough to dissuade the merely curious. I can only think of one person who would have a reason to go deeper than mere curiosity.”</p><p>“Can you make sure Yunho’s hospital records are sealed too?” Jung Tae Yong speaks up. His wife squeezes his hand approvingly, as the lawyer nods.</p><p>All the adults stand as one, exchanging goodbyes.</p><p>They walk out of the conference room together, Yunho and Jaejoong ahead of everyone to retrieve their children who had remained surprisingly quiet, happily preoccupied with their toys.</p><p>“You have very well-behaved children.”</p><p>“She’s a little too quiet actually,” Jaejoong admits to the lawyer who is shaking his daughter’s hand and cooing at her.</p><p>“I have three girls, and if any of them were this quiet, I’d be thankful. Speaking of which, could I trouble you for an autograph? All three of my girls are fans, Chaerin in particular.”</p><p>Hero Jaejoong grins, agreeing readily as they head over together to a table, conversing about raising girls.</p><p>Yunho is speaking quietly with Kim Tae Won, trying to hand Jongdae over to the lawyer but his baby son is not being very accommodating, protesting shrilly when he tries. It almost turns into a game, with Yunho pretending to hand the baby over, and the infant squawking immediately.</p><p>“You were like that.” Ji Young speaks up as she watches her son. She is misty eyed, and tucked firmly in her husband’s side. She wants to approach Yunho, but for some reason, something is stopping her. Perhaps a remnant of shame for her behaviour earlier, so willing to disregard the safety of this blameless infant, to seek vengeance for her own child who herself would not have wanted it.</p><p>“Was I, mama?”</p><p>Ji Young feels her eyes prick, as Yunho turns towards her, looking so happy, and so very young. Her son is so young, and yet so capable.</p><p>“Y-yes.” She has a frog in her throat but she pushes through. “You didn’t want anyone but us or your grandparents till you could walk.”</p><p>Yunho smiles, excusing himself from the lawyer who nods in understanding. He walks up to his mother, handing Jongdae over to her.</p><p>She is unable to protest, her arms automatically coming up to take the infant.</p><p>Jongdae blinks at the beautiful woman.</p><p>She blinks back at him.</p><p>His face scrunches up.</p><p>Hers scrunches up too, in anticipation of his cry.</p><p>But it never comes, for her face makes him gurgle instead, giggling.</p><p>Ji Young peeks through one eye, and the baby giggles again, reaching out to pat her nose.</p><p>“I’d say like father like son,” Tae Yong grins, squeezing his wife affectionately as their new grandson laughs at his grandmother.</p><p>“I’d say so too,” Jaejoong agrees, already seeing the two lawyers out in the meantime as he joins the small circle of his family. He turns towards his daughter who has been watching silently, absorbing everything. “What about you, Hyuna? Want to meet grandpa?” he asks in English.</p><p>“Grandpa?”</p><p>Jaejoong approaches Tae Yong, standing next to him and pointing to him. “Yes, love. This is grandpa.”</p><p>“Hi, Hyuna.” Tae Yong whispers quietly, not wanting to scare the beautiful little girl. He can’t think how this angel is related to Seunghyun, for she actually does resemble Hero Jaejoong. A small miracle to be sure, and yet another indication for him that perhaps his children will be alright.</p><p>“Hi grandpa.”</p><p>“Can daddy let him carry you?”</p><p>Hyuna nods shyly, tucking her face against her father’s cheek, peering at her grandpa with one eye. She allows herself to be taken from him, immediately hiding her face again against her grandpa’s cheek. It is smooth like her daddy’s, not scratchy like her appa’s. She hasn’t decided which she prefers.</p><p>The children are cooed over for a few minutes by their grandparents, watched proudly by their parents, when Yunho’s phone breaks the familial atmosphere.</p><p>He answers it without looking at the screen, wincing when a loud voice yells into his ear.</p><p>“Where the fuck are you?”</p><p>“Hello to you too, Max.”</p><p>“I’m serious, hyung. Have you forgotten about practice or something? Coach is starting drills and muttering about you keeping his son hostage or something. Mrs Kim is here too and she made soup. If you don’t get here soon, we’re going to finish it.”</p><p>“I’ll be there in half an hour or so.”</p><p>“I’m still eating your share,” Changmin warns.</p><p>“Then you’d have to answer to Jae. You’re welcome to tell him why there is no soup left for him or me.”</p><p>“He’s back?”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“Fine, fine,” Changmin grumbles. “I won’t eat anymore soup. Should I tell Coach and Mrs Kim to stay?”</p><p>“Yes, and call Jihye too? Tell her to come to the rink if she isn’t doing anything.”</p><p>“What is this? A family reunion?”</p><p>“Something like that.”</p><p>“Ok, whatever. You’re weird, but you’re the captain and I guess I have to obey you.”</p><p>“Right you are.”</p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p>“Do you really want Jihye to get mad at you all over again?” Yunho laughs when he hears the dial tone instead of an answer.</p><p>“Max?” Ji Young asks knowingly. She is cradling Jongdae, feeding him a bottle of water that Jaejoong has handed her.</p><p>“I promised Hyuna I’d take her skating. Wanna come?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Tae Yong replies immediately, squeezing the little girl in his arms affectionately, blowing kisses against her cheek and making her giggle.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
~~~</p>
</div>The familiar scrape of blades against ice assaults the ears of everyone as they walk through the tunnel, heading up towards the ice rink. They have a home game, and for now, the ice is theirs alone, the away team not coming in till after lunch. The two children are bundled warmly in cute winter outfits. Hyuna in a simple parka and woollen tights, and her brother is wrapped up in a furry bunny onesie. He is a sight indeed all bundled up, carried by his daddy.<p>Yunho has his little girl’s hand in his as she skips excitedly, staying in step with him as she babbles about skating. Yunho is carrying hers and his skates in his other hand, Jaejoong having already gotten custom made ones for their daughter in America. Jaejoong too is carrying his own skates, and the Jung parents bring up the rear, pushing a double stroller that is filled with Yunho’s gear rather than children.</p><p>Once the rink is in view, Hyuna starts chattering even more excitedly, tugging at her appa’s hand towards it.</p><p>“We should greet my parents first,” Jaejoong suggests.</p><p>Yunho nods immediately as he stops, crouching down to speak to his very excited daughter. “Hyuna, we need to meet some people first, ok? Then we can skate.”</p><p>“Skate, appa. Skate.”</p><p>“Yes, skate. But first, we need to see harabeoji and halmeoni.”</p><p>She cocks her head, recognising the words for her daddy has talked about them too.</p><p>Yunho waits, looking at his girl expectantly.</p><p>She finally nods, smiling, and repeating the foreign Korean words though she butchers them so badly that her other set of grandparents actually wince. She raises her arms to be carried, and her appa complies immediately. She already knows how to play the young man, though really, she just likes to be hugged.</p><p>“She’ll get it eventually…I hope.” Jaejoong murmurs as they fall in step behind Yunho as they walk between the bleachers.</p><p>The players on the ice soon notice the procession walking towards their coach who is still oblivious as he looks down at his play file. His wife is reading a magazine article about her elusive son, and doesn’t notice the procession heading towards them either.</p><p>The blades on the ice cease, as one by one, jaws drop, gaping as they watch their tall captain carrying what looks like a little girl in his arms. There is no mistaking the two sets of skates he is also toting, his large white skates all but dwarfing the smaller pink pair next to them. Their eyes follow on, seeing Hero Jaejoong carrying what looks like to be a large soft toy, but when the soft toy moves, turning towards the ice, all gasp at the sight of the tiny face peeking out. They are further stunned when a wide smile breaks across the singer’s face, as he kisses the upturned nose of the tiny baby.</p><p>All recognise Mr and Mrs Jung, looking uncharacteristically out of place in their office clothes while trying to maneuver a double stroller practically overflowing with what looks like Yunho’s uniform.</p><p>Yunho reaches his Coach first, but he allows Jaejoong to walk past him.</p><p>“Appa… Umma…”</p><p>Both Coach Kim and Mrs Kim whirl around in surprise, before moving towards shock.</p><p>“Joongie!”</p><p>Jongdae is startled by the loud exclamation and he starts to cry. Jaejoong ignores his parents for the moment as he tries to soothe his son, but just like that morning for Yunho, the baby boy decides that his daddy is to be found wanting.</p><p>The baby’s shrill cries echo around the silent arena, and everyone watches as Yunho steps forward.</p><p>“Hyuna, go with daddy and meet harabeoji and halmeoni ok?” Yunho speaks quietly to his daughter, but it is loud enough for Coach Kim and his wife to hear.</p><p>“Jongdae wants appa?” She asks, staring at her struggling and crying brother.</p><p>“I think so, love. Can you be a good girl and go with daddy so appa can take Jongdae?”</p><p>“Ok.” She answer simply, kicking her legs to be let down.</p><p>Yunho places her gently on her feet, and he has barely straightened before he gets an armful of crying baby.</p><p>And just like that morning, it is as if Jongdae has an internal switch, turning off his cries instantly, making Ji Young suddenly burst out laughing.</p><p>Peals of girlish laughter from the very scary President of Jung Group wash over their small group.</p><p>“That boy really is your son. Maybe I should tell you stories about how you were as a baby so you know what to do with Jongdae because it really seems like you two are peas in a pod.”</p><p>Jaejoong turns around to peer past Yunho to look at Ji Young, his eyes narrowing. “How bad was he?”</p><p>“Oh, not bad at all. Just a tad difficult at times. Karma works after all.”</p><p>“And you were a perfect little baby,” Mrs Kim finally finds her voice. “Maybe you will balance them out.”</p><p>Anyang Halla watch as Mrs Kim suddenly bursts into tears. They cannot hear the conversation from where they stand, but they can certainly see it.</p><p>“What’s going on?”</p><p>Changmin turns, surprised to see Jihye on the ice. She had come from the opposite side of the arena, and rather than walking around, she decides to cut across. She was in no danger anyway since they have all stopped playing.</p><p>“I don’t know, you tell me.” Changmin points to the bleachers where Mrs Kim is now carrying the little girl, while Yunho is trying to offer the baby to their Coach.</p><p>Her eyes widen as she sees her parents first, and then they just about pop out of her head when she sees her brother and the baby clinging to him for dear life.</p><p>“I don’t know either…”</p><p>“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m not going to stand here and be the last to know,” Kangin declares. “Last one to find out will have to bring the jock straps home to wash.”</p><p>He skates off immediately, followed quickly by a slew of profanities hurled at his head as the rest of Anyang Halla follow. Junsu and Micky almost outskate him easily, but Kangin has a long reach, and a scuffle ensues as Han Geng joins in the melee as they fight to be first.</p><p>Changmin, unfortunately, is trapped. Jihye has no skates, and he is not ungentlemanly enough to just leave her on the ice.</p><p>“You could’ve gone with them you know,” Jihye teases as she links arms with her boyfriend.</p><p>“And leave you alone to wash the jock straps? I don’t think so. I wouldn’t do that to you.”</p><p>“He’d actually penalise me too?”</p><p>“Of course! This is Kangin hyung we’re talking about. No one escapes. Not even Hero.”</p><p>Jihye grins, pulling out her phone and dialling quickly.</p><p>Changmin turns to look back up at the bleachers as ahis teammates reach the edge of the rink, all still pushing and shoving at each other as they start climbing up towards their captain. He sees Mrs Jung answering her phone, and he smirks.</p><p>His girlfriend is very smart.</p><p>“Mama, who are the kids?”</p><p>“Why hello to you too, Jihye.”</p><p>“Quick, mama! If you don’t tell me, I’m going to have to wash jock straps!”</p><p>There is a pause, and then a chuckle, before Ji Young answers her daughter. “They’re your nephew and niece. Yunho has joint custody of Jaejoong’s children.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“You heard me. We signed the papers this morning.”</p><p>“Oppa has kids?”</p><p>“Well, your oppa does now, yes.”</p><p>“Hero oppa…”</p><p>“Don’t ask, Jihye. Just be happy for your brother, ok?”</p><p>Instead of answering, Jihye pulls the phone to her chest, and hollers loudly across the ice rink.</p><p>
  <i>“THOSE CHILDREN ARE MY NEPHEW AND NIECE! I AM NOT WASHING JOCK STRAPS!”</i>
</p><p>“Smug aren’t you?” Changmin chuckles, because since she has just announced it to the whole arena, all of Anyang Halla were the last to know, and the groans from the men tell of their woe.</p><p>Jihye grins, putting her phone back to her ear. “Thank you, mama.”</p><p>“You’re very welcome. I guess you owe me for saving you from smelly jock straps.”</p><p>“I’m your daughter!”</p><p>“Yes, and a very cunning one at that so I’m going to take what I can and consider this an owed favour. I love you.”</p><p>“Mama!”</p><p>But the woman hangs up, and Jihye growls, glaring up at her laughing mama who waves at her.</p><p>Her attention is diverted immediately though, when she suddenly finds herself upside down. Changmin, the wretch has thrown her over his shoulder, and is laughing as he skates to the edge. All the kicking and struggling come to nought as the man simply laughs at her attempt to break free. He even has the audacity to smack her ass in full view of everyone!</p><p>Even her mama!</p><p>And Hero oppa!</p><p>And not just once but several times!</p><p>Changmin is going to die.</p><p>—</p><p>Anyang Halla form a protective circle around their tall maknae captain and the little girl wobbling on her skates. Despite how unsteady she is, the smile never ever leaves her face as she beams at the men surrounding her, and most importantly, she beams at her appa.</p><p>Yunho has a firm grip of the girl, her little hands in both of his as he skates backwards, making her squeal happily as she naturally follows at a rather exhilarating speed for the little girl.</p><p>“Are you done crying yet, Micky?”</p><p>“Don’t tease him, hyung.” Junsu chides the defender as he reaches out to grab the hand of his still sniffling boyfriend. “He’s just emoCHUNal.”</p><p>Micky rips his hand away from his laughing boyfriend immediately, glaring at him through a film of tears. He skates backwards, slamming into the tall Max Changmin who steadies him. The young goaltender glares at his laughing hyungs as well as he wraps an arm around the greasy yet sensitive forward. Micky turns immediately into him, and they skate together wrapped around each other, following Yunho and the exquisite sound of a child laughing.</p><p>“You tell me not to tease him and you do it yourself?” Kangin shakes his head as he brings up the rear with a grinning Junsu and a smiling Han Geng.</p><p>“He can do it, but you can’t.” Han Geng states solemnly. “That’s how it always works with couples. It’s the same with Hero and U-Know. Hero can tease him mercilessly but if anyone else tries, his claws come out.”</p><p>“And what a claw that was…” Kangin says dreamily.</p><p>Junsu elbows him the gut, scoffing loudly. “You’re disgusting, hyung. You really need to get laid.”</p><p>“He just needs to let me top,” Han Geng smirks, as Kangin starts to sputter. Junsu watches in amusement as the burly defender chokes on nothing.</p><p>“Are you two really a thing?”</p><p>“Not until he gets it out of his thick head that he has to top.”</p><p>“My ass in an exit not an entrance!”</p><p>This time he gets shoved hard by both Junsu and Han Geng, toppling him back onto the ice as they leave him there in a heap, skating off together arm in arm, just like Max and Micky.</p><p>“What in the world are they doing?”</p><p>“Knowing Kangin oppa, he probably said something insulting.” Jihye replies as she tries to extricate her long hair from Jongdae’s tight grasp. She is sitting on the bleachers next to Hero Jaejoong, leaning against him even, as she feeds his son his bottle of milk. The little fella has a mighty strong grip though and his next tug actually brings tears to her eyes.</p><p>“Do you need help?” Jaejoong’s voice is amused as he feels Jihye stiffen against him as his son tugs at her hair. “He likes to pull things when he drinks. Usually it’s my necklace, and he has almost choked me on a couple of occasions.”</p><p>“I—I’m fine.” Jihye grits her teeth as she bows her head, kissing the infant between the eyes.</p><p>Jaejoong smiles, kissing the back of her shoulder as he watches Yunho and Hyuna on the ice.</p><p>Yunho is oblivious to his teammates messing around. He only has eyes for his little girl whose squealing hasn’t ceased since he started skating. Hyuna’s cheeks are ruddy, her eyes bright with happiness as he skates the perimeter of the rink. He slows down a little, squatting down in front of her, still skating backwards as they head towards the centre of the rink.</p><p>“Faster, appa!”</p><p>Yunho laughs, complying immediately as he raises himself up. The sound of his blades cutting the ice is soothing, and hers are almost muted compared to his. He builds up speed, making Hyuna scream delightedly, as they once again make their way around the perimeter of the rink.</p><p>He skates towards where Jaejoong is sitting, looking away briefly from his daughter to see the older man smiling at him. He backs towards the bit of ice right in front of him, before he comes to an abrupt halt, his skates screeching, a shower of ice exploding from the backs of his blades, as Hyuna slams into his arms, brought forward by momentum.</p><p>She is giggling loudly, hugging him tightly around his neck as she buries her warm face against his throat. Her appa smells wonderful, just like her daddy promised.</p><p>“Love you, appa.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know most were expecting a showdown, but I’m sure no one predicted THIS showdown… I never intended the smack down most of you wanted to see. Some things are more important than revenge, family being it. I know my family theme is probably overused, but thanks to the example of my husband’s family, I feel very strongly about it. And I wanted to show the growth of both Yunho and Jaejoong. Maybe I wasn’t very obvious about it, but I hope at least you can see the progression the two of them went through from ch1/2 to this final chapter.</p>
        </blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30177720">Scent Me</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeswaxing/pseuds/beeswaxing">beeswaxing</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>